


A Feather in the wind

by AwatereJones



Series: Feather Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Childlike!Ianto, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, hurt!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 243
Words: 185,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child!Ianto is back. This starts with Lisa's demise and the realisation that Ianto was being controlled. The alien tech in his brain causes brain damage and Jack finds the man he was about to kill needs him to survive. Rating may change as Ianto recover and finds a new life.</p>
<p> Jack is loving and tries to be a good man.  When Ianto wants a furchild the kitten that joins them is not what Jack expected, or what the world was ready for.  Valentine is Catkind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. goodbye Lisa

Ianto knelt in the blood and filth as he screamed for her.

Jack thought back to their tryst the night before. The decadent noises he had made as he'd sucked Jack's cock. The wanton glances through his lashes as he stroked, sucked and kneaded in just the right way.

_All for her. To hide this bitch._

Jack wished he had a spare box bullets on him so he could shoot her again for turning Ianto into a whore, him into just another mark.

_Him! A conman, conned by the oldest trick in the book._

Jack stood impassively while he waited for the young man to wear himself out and when Ianto finally did stop screaming it wasn't to grieve as Jack had wanted.

Ianto fell face first into said filth and Jack stood dumbfounded as Ianto began to convulse.

"Fuck!" Owen yelled as he rushed to pull Ianto away from the cyberwoman and into the clear space.

"Owen?" Jack asked with confusion as Tosh offered her jacket to help cushion his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, come on tea-boy, come on" Owen crooned as he gently restrained the fitting man.

Finally, Ianto's heels stopped drumming and he lay grunting as his skin seemed to shake with aftershocks. Owen was muttering under his breath as he fiddled with his tech, waving things and adjusting things.

"Owen?" Jack repeated and Owen looked up with a huff of annoyance.

"He's bottoming out, you wanna let me save him or give you a blow by blow description of the shit I'm seeing here?" Owen snarked and Jack crouched to see for himself.

Owen was looking at a screen that showed an x-ray style image of Ianto's head. Jack could see Ianto's skull, brain, eyes and….

"Owen?" Jack seemed stuck on that word and Owen shook his head.

"Cyber tech, don't know how the fuck I'm gonna get that out without killing him" Owen growled.

"God! Why the hell didn't the hub sensors pick this up?" Gwen demanded from the corner of the room.

"Because it's in his head ya muppet!" Owen snarked as he reached across the prone man to grab something out of his kit.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked as she reached out to touch Ianto's arm. "Poor man."

"Med-bay!" Owen snapped and Jack gently lifted Ianto, not caring about the fact that he had wet himself during the fit, as he cradled him gently.

They laid him out and Owen began to cut his clothing away, swearing as he saw just how emaciated Ianto was. "Fuck, does he never bloody eat?"

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, tracing the outlines of Ianto's rib with his fingertips.

Their fun and games had always included clothing, Ianto begging off due to a shyness that was endearing. Another trick? To hide this?

A gasp from the stairs made Jack look up and Tosh saw the tears welling in Jack's eyes as she carried a soft blanket from her locker that she kept for her overnight shifts in the hub. She walked over and stared at the starved man with horror, her hand over her mouth.

Owen looked up and saw the blanket. He nodded and stepped back. He had sponged Ianto down and placed a towel over his privates, the blanket covered the rest of his sorry nakedness.

"My god, so thin" she whispered and Owen grunted.

"I think all his money went on her" Owen explained, "That technology doesn't come cheap, or the maintenance he had to perform. Poor bastard has been sacrificing for what he thought was his lover."

"Oh" Tosh whispered as she stroked the poor man's hair.

"I don't know what I would have done for Katie" Owen said to Jack, "Would I have done this?"

"For your love?" Jack replied, "You would have done all this and more."

"Yeah" Owen said quietly as he checked some results coming though his PDA, "I know."

Jack pulled a stool over and sat by the table, waiting for him to wake. Owen looked up after a while and frowned at him.

"You gonna go do some … ya know … Captain Stuff?" Owen puffed out his chest.

"Right now I just wanna do some Jack stuff" Jack replied softly, "and I think it's best done here."

"Suit yourself" Owen snorted, "He's not gonna come out of it in a hurry. Whatever it is in there, it fried when we killed her. He's probably a goner!"

Jack shivered at the thought of being controlled and manipulated by a piece of tech and rubbed his face.

"Meeting room in half an hour" Jack finally said to those hovering, "I want some bloody answers!"

 


	2. Don't Die

Jack got the answers he expected, though didn't want.

Cyber tech.

Implanted long ago.

Total conscious control of the subject.

Fatal tendencies.

Fucked!

Jack sat in his chair, leaning back as he studied the table. Tosh was furiously typing away and Owen was muttering to himself as he looked though Ianto's results. Gwen was chewing her bottom lip as she stared at the screen that showed live feed of the unconscious man.

"Recommendations?" Jack asked the room.

"I don't know" Tosh said softly as she looked up, "It is imbedded in the part of his brain that controls mood and memory. Removing it will probably take a huge part of him, if not kill him!"

"If I take it, there is not guarantee that he'll wake up" Owen agreed, "Poor bastard has nothing to come and go on so he will probably just fade away."

"We have to try" Gwen argued, "We have to give him a chance. The choices are … he might die or he will die. We need to try."

"Gwen's right" Jack sighed, "We have to give him a chance. Even if it's slim, it's better than giving up on him."

"OK, I'll prep for the surgery" Owen huffed and Tosh offered to assist.

Jack went back to Ianto's side and took his hand. He rubbed his thumb over Ianto's knuckles as he thought about what was going to happen.

"I don't know if you can hear me" He said as he bent close to Ianto, "If you can, please know that we are trying to help you. We aren't angry with you, we understand now. God, I am so sorry. So sorry, Ianto."

Jack kissed him gently and held back a sob, "I'm sorry she made you do … things to me. I so wanted you to, I … Gods, I wanted you to love me. I will never forgive myself knowing how horrible it must have been for you."

Jack stroked Ianto's forehead and waited until Owen came down.

"Ianto, it's Owen" Owen touched Ianto's hand, "If you can hear me mate, I am going to try and remove the thing in your head that's been controlling you. It's not gonna be easy though and … well it might not bode well for you."

Owen looked uncomfortable and Jack spoke, "If he doesn't, you will die. That's a given. This is the only chance to save you."

He nodded at Owen who then calmly checked Ianto's vitals and applied the gas mask. Wouldn't do to have him regain consciousness half way thought surgery now, would it.

Jack wanted to stay but knew Owen was on edge enough as it was, so he retreated to the observation rail and stood with Gwen who gripped he rail so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Is it going to work?" Gwen asked and Jack shrugged.

He hoped so.

It took over four hours and Owen finally stood back with the laser scalpel in his hand.

"Expert close if I do say so myself!" he preened, "Not even a scar."

"Owen?" Jack called out and Owen looked up at him.

"Twenty four hours Jack, time will tell." Owen called back, "If he I still breathing this time tomorrow, then I'll put odds on him. Yeah?"

"Thanks Owen" Jack smiled and Gwen approached.

"There is a room that he was sleeping in, Tosh and I moved some of his stuff up to a store room by the cells." Gwen explained, "A bed that might be more comfortable than that table and nicer to wake up in."

"Thank you Gwen," Jack smiled as he stepped forward to pick Ianto up, "Good job."

They moved to the room and Jack gently placed the young man in the bed, a towel spread under him in case of accidents. Owen was concerned that he hadn't urinated and the catheter was staying in place.

The machines were muted and Jack settled in a comfortable chair to watch and hope.

He must have drifted off and was startled awake by gentle shaking.

"Ianto?" he asked as he roused.

"No change" Owen said softly, "its lunchtime."

"I'll eat later" Jack waved a hand dismissively.

"Jack, the girls are upset and I think you need a break from that chair!" Owen said sternly, "Go bloody eat and show them that things are still OK. I'll sit with him until you get back."

Jack hesitated, unsure.

"Go!" Owen barked and Jack begrudgingly walked off.

"Right, it's just me and you now" Owen sad to Ianto, "You can wake up now. Come on, he's not here."

Owen looked hopefully at the screens then his shoulders slumped.

"Oh well, no hurry eh?" he patted Ianto's shoulder.

"Just don't fucking die."

.

.

.

.

Thanks for the great reviews, this work is a surprise to me too. See what a Server Failure can do?

**FYI I have 20 active stories at the moment, including 17 currently being posted and three under production. I intend finishing two but some of the others are not regular postings but ones that sit until I'm inspired again. Please be patient if I seem to be ignoring a story you love, I may just be waiting for my muse to whisper in my ear.**


	3. I'm here

Time marched on.

Aliens come, went or exploded. Jack found himself telling Ianto each evening about the day's events. Laughing softly at something that happened or just lamenting the long day without his coffee.

It had been a week and no change, Ianto seemed strong enough without the machines and Owen just had monitors on him now. Jack was pleased that the bed was big and some nights he had curled up beside the prone man to sleep.

The Fairies took Jasmine and Jack wept as he told Ianto how he had failed. How much the team hated him and what a failure he felt. That night he carefully gathered the sleeping beauty into his arms and held him through the night, singing softly.

Owen found him asleep and gently woke him.

"Oi, got some geezer on the phone demanding you" Owen whispered, "Brigadier something."

"Fuck!" Jack stirred and began to extricate himself from the Welshman, then he froze as Ianto moaned at the loss of comfort.

"Ianto?" Jack looked at Owen who rushed to the other side of the bed.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Can you hear me poppet?"

Ianto's eyelids fluttered and one hand scrabbled across the blanket. Jack seized it and squeezed.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here" Jack crooned, "It's OK. I'm not angry, you didn't do anything wrong. You are a good boy."

To their amazement and delight he smiled. A dopey grin as he squeezed back and Jack beamed at Owen who punched the air.

"You want me to stay poppet?" Jack whispered and another squeeze.

Jack carefully climbed back onto the bed and told Owen to transfer the call down or hang up. He was busy.

Ianto snuffled and rubbed his whiskery face against Jack's shoulder and Jack made a mental note to give him a shave.

"Want a song baby?" Jack said softly and Ianto smiled again.

Tosh was the first to enter, her hands clasped as she watched Jack rocking Ianto. His beautiful voice resounding off the walls as he serenaded him.

Gwen followed and openly cried as another smile flittered across Ianto's face.

"He's still in there" Jack said with glee, "See? He's still there. I see you Ianto. I see you."

Another soft squeeze and then Ianto relaxed as he drifted again.

Tosh sat and touched Jack's arm. "Something is happening in the Breacon Barrens, missing people and …"

"Give it to Unit" Jack said without looking up from Ianto's angelic face, "Missing persons could mean anything. Probably a serial killer or a cult. We don't do domestic."

"But what if …."

"What if Ianto needs something" Jack scoffed, "We are a staff member down and two if you count the fact that I'm not leaving him. Not until he's OK."

"You hear me?" Jack said to the slumbering Welshman, "I'm right here."

Jack carefully shaved him and gave him a gentle sponge bath. He changed his PJ bottoms and tucked the blankets back. He then settled to read some more of the Harry Potter book they were on.

Owen watched from the doorway and shook his head as he saw a softer side to Jack than he could have imagined.

Jack had been so upset when he realised Ianto had been trapped, his body betraying him and was being such an attentive nursemaid.

"You know, if he comes back he might not come back the same" Owen warned him, "He is probably damaged and was never the man we knew in the first place. There is no telling who this is or how he will react to us."

"Owen, I know that!" Jack sighed, "This is not about previous feelings or misconceptions. This man has suffered enough and I want him to feel safe and secure when he comes back to us."

"He might not even remember us" Owen pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, I remember him!" Jack said dismissively, "I will help him made new memories, good ones of friendly teammates and a job he excelled at. You hear me Ianto? You are a brilliant archivist."

Tosh arrived with some soup for Jack in a cup, trying to encourage him to eat and he accepted it as he leaned back into the pillows.

"Boots on the bed" Ianto muttered and everyone froze.

"Sorry poppet, I forgot" Jack said as he toed them off and they made two loud thumps as they hit the floor. "Better babe?"

Ianto hummed as he snuggled into Jack's side and Jack grinned at Owen.

"You were saying?" Jack said with a cheeky leer.

Owen grinned back as Ianto proved him wrong, yet again.


	4. Mary

Jack had patiently stuck to Ianto all day in the hopes of more interaction and he wasn't disappointed. As Owen changed his drip and spoke to Jack about the possibility of a gastric tube, Ianto coughed.

Jack was there, stroking his cheek and softly crooning as he held a straw to his mouth.

"Suck, baby" Jack encouraged, "It's just sugar water."

To Jacks immense excitement Ianto sucked a few sips and then released the straw.

"Good boy, poppet," Jack crooned, "Good boy."

Owen raced from the room and retuned with a cup of soup and plunked the straw in.

"Ianto?" Owen said softly, "It's Owen, can you sip some broth for me? Chicken. You like chicken, yeah?"

Again a few soft sips before resting and Owen grinned maniacally at Jack.

"Keep it up" Owen encouraged, "I know you're tired but just a few sips when you can, OK?"

Jack took over holding the cup and made encouraging noises as the occasional sip occurred.

Tosh came to watch and patted Ianto's arm as she told him he was doing so well.

"We're all proud of you" Jack said gently, "So proud. You are doing so well."

Owen checked and almost half the cup was gone. "Ianto, if you're too tired you can stop now. You've done brilliantly mate."

Ianto released the straw and relaxed into the pillows as Jack crowed.

When Gwen arrived it was to a party. Music was playing as Owen and Tosh danced. Jack was singing. Belting out a song as he stroked Ianto's hand.

"What did I miss?" she asked and they cheered.

"Ianto drank through a straw" Owen shouted excitedly, "didn't ya, you little belter!"

"Oh my goodness, really?" Gwen clapped and Jack's smile was awesome.

"My clever boy" Jack crooned.

Tosh handed over the next Harry Potter book and Jack settled to read the first chapter as they all went back to work.

Tosh came to talk to Jack about a woman she's met and she told him that she was confused.

"You have feelings for her?" Jack asked softly and she shrugged then froze.

She slowly turned and stared at Ianto. "Ianto?"

She stepped closer and touched the necklace Jack noticed for the first time.

"New piece of bling sweetie?"

"Shhhhh" Tosh waved her hand as she leaned over the bed. "Ianto?"

She reared back and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness. He's …. Oh he's dreaming I think."

She removed the necklace and handed it to Jack who immediately felt Ianto slamming through his shields.

They were in the shower and Jack was holding him as he sang a lullaby. Ianto was humming along with the song as he leaned back into his arms and Jack felt safe, warm and so much love.

"Oh my god" Jack whispered, "that never happened"

"So, he's creating a new scenario?" Tosh whispered back, "Like a daydream?"

"Oh wow" Jack sighed, "He … I mean, I thought maybe he resented … that it was forced and ... oh wow. We never … ooooo, we never did that!"

Tosh smiled as she watched the emotions crossing Jack's face as he closed his eyes and immersed himself in a wet dream.

Finally it faded away as Ianto fell into a deeper sleep and Jack opened his hand to look at the pendant.

"Where did you get this bit of alien tech?" he asked and she frowned.

"A woman who made advances … oh. God, you think …" Tosh placed her hand over her mouth as Jack growled softly.

"Sorry Tosh, this is Arcateenian tech. She's not what she seems, she's a shape shifter" Jack said with a sorrowful shake of his head.

"Oh god, I'm glad I found out before…." She coloured and Jack leered.

"They are actually really good lovers, tentacles. Gotta love those …. Ah shit. Sorry Tosh" he said as she struggled with tears.

"I feel such a fool" she sobbed and he gathered her into his arms.

"Why don't you stay here and watch over Ianto, he might like a different voice for the next chapter" Jack soothed, "I'll go see what this Mary really wants. OK?"

She climbed onto the bed and snuggled with Ianto who, to her delight hummed.

"See? He knows it's you and missed you!" Jack pointed out as she grinned again.

Jack stormed off to sort out this Mary bitch while his boy was safely being cuddled by his best wee girl.

Ianto smelt his friend's hair and hummed as the jasmine told him it was Toshi.

Ianto likes Toshi. She's nice.


	5. Poppet?

Tosh had spent the next few days hiding from the world as it sunk in that she had been had. Big time, and her one comfort had been the constant presence of Ianto.

When she finally left to check her programmes she had left running Jack saw a chance to further the use of the necklace.

"Ianto, can you hear me?" Jack said softly as he slid the necklace under his shirt.

Jack waited and he found a hesitant push.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had been taught at the agency so many years ago about psychic bonding. He pushed back and sort of …. Flowed around Ianto's energy.

Jack opened his eyes and watched the frown on Ianto's brow slowly fade and a look of surprise replace it.

Hello there poppet

Ianto's mouth twitched and Jack heard it. It was faint but there.

I'm not a poppet. I'm a Ianto

Jack almost sobbed with joy and sent his pleasure through the bond, causing Ianto to moan softly.

"My good boy, my clever, clever Ianto" Jack crooned. "We'll work on it. A little each day until we have a strong connection, OK?"

Jack waited and felt another push. This one had a loving warmth to it and Jack closed his eyes with relief.

"I love you too Tiger Pants" he whispered and Ianto's mouth twitched at the corners.

Jack removed the necklace and gathered Ianto into his arms. "Come on baby, sleep now. We're both tuckered out."

Jack sighed as he drifted off and Ianto lay warm and cocooned as he slowly slid his arm up to hug back. It took some effort and he was exhausted when he was done but satisfied that he could sleep now.

Owen entered to check on them before going home and stood staring at the two men, holding each other.

Ianto had moved independently. Holy shit batman!

Owen hurried to tell Tosh and Gwen who snuck down to each peek at the two men with soft expressions on their faces.

"How much longer before he's strong enough to open his eyes?" Tosh asked and Owen shrugged.

"Tomorrow? Next week?" Owen threw his arms wide, "How long is a piece of fucking string babe?"

Tosh blushed as she looked down, his term of endearment a surprise, as was his gentle nature when it came to Ianto and Owen was struck by her gesture. It had never occurred to him that she might have feelings for him.

Wowzers!

Gwen sat nervously watching the soft flirting and wondered when she had been sidestepped, then shook herself as she remembered a certain teddy bear waiting at home for her. Don't be so bloody two faced!

Jack woke and blinked blearily as he looked over at … two steely grey eyes regarding him from the pillow.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly and he reached out to touch his cheek.

Ianto hummed and blinked, then let his eyes fall closed. Gone again.

Jack held him tightly and revelled in the fact that not only had Ianto shown no fear or repulsion he had smiled. He had hummed.

Owen tried to tell him off for not calling him straight away but realised he was talking to the wall as Jack softly sung to the slumbering Welshman.

The girls were rapt, watching each hand movement and finger curl as Ianto shifted and gently stroked Jack's neck as he sung.

'And he knew you?" Tosh prompted and Jack grinned at her.

"Yeah" he enthused "recognition there, and he hummed while smiling at me."

"Jack" Owen said and Jack huffed.

"I know, I know. One day at a time" Jack groused, "I'm not stupid. Tomorrow he may not know me but you can't take this away from me. Not now!"

Jack ran a bath and gently lifted Ianto, carrying him through and nursing him on his lap as he undid the PJs, lifting him and letting them fall off, then gently placing him in the water.

Ianto gasped and his eyes fluttered open as Jack made sure he was safely seated and took a moment to look into these grey/blue pools of intelligence.

"I know you are there" Jack assured him as he swished the water over his body, "I know you see me baby, I see you too."

Ianto blinked slowly and seemed to focus more, drinking in his smile.

"I'm going to take care of you" Jack said softly, "Like I should have been. I'm so sorry, forgive me for not seeing your fear, or your shame. I'm so sorry that I failed you."

Ianto blinked again and let his head roll into Jacks shoulder. Jack took the hint and kissed him softly, a chaste yet loving kiss and looked at him to see if it was OK. The soppy smile as Ianto slowly blinked was a good indicator that he didn't resent him.

Jack gently removed the catheter, explaining what he was doing as he did so, hoping he was not making a mistake with the recovery.

Jack lifted him from the water and laid him in the towels he had placed on the heated floor. He dried him and then scooped him up, carrying him back to bed.

Tosh was waiting and averted her eyes when she saw that Ianto was naked. Jack laid him in the bed and reached for the bedding tucking him in. He then showed Ianto the bottle-like bedpan and held it under the blankets, placing his flaccid penis in it.

"Do you need to pee baby?" Jack promoted and almost immediately a thin stream of piss hit the bottom of the bottle. "Clever boy"

He accepted a tissue from Tosh and wiped the errant drips as he removed the bottle, then patted the penis as he placed it back against Ianto's leg.

A soft kiss and Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and a sigh closed the conversation.

Jack grinned at Tosh as Ianto drifted off the sleep.


	6. Suzie must die

Suzie entered the room quietly and stared at Jack and Ianto in the bed. She sneered as she went to move closer.

Ianto opened his eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath that woke Jack and he looked around the room to see what had happened.

When his eyes found Susie, he froze. Owen came bursting in and aimed the gun at her as he calmly told her to get the fuck away from his mate!

Ianto's' eyes rolled to look at Owen and Jack smiled softly, "Of course he means you."

Ianto then looked back at Suzie and Jack sighed. "Yeah. She did, you remember that do you?"

"What the fuck is this one sided conversation?" Owen asked, lowering the gun as he as Suzie watched the strange couple.

"I have this on, I can hear him. It's faint but he's thinking" Jack said as he showed Mary's necklace to them.

Suzie sat on the edge of the bed and Jack found himself listening to her instead.

With a roar he rose off the bed, scooped up the Webley and shot her between the eyes.

"Fuck!" Owen spat as he watched her convulse on the carpet.

"Get her out of here, fucking incinerate her" Jack demanded, "That glove, throw that in as well. Jesus Christ, oh god, she was insane. She was behind it all, that poor bastard was under her control."

Ianto made a noise and Jack swung towards the bed, reconnecting and getting a cold slap of fear wash over him.

"Oh God, Ianto" Jack dropped the gun and clambered into the bed, gathering man and blankets into a big hug. "It's OK baby, it's OK, nobody's angry and no one's going to hurt you. It's OK baby."

Ianto was shaking and making small keening noises as Jack rocked him and rubbed his back. Owen appeared with a syringe and Jack growled at him, "Leave him alone. He doesn't want a sedative. He's slept enough. He's just bloody upset!"

Owen retreated and Gwen helped him remove the body while Tosh climbed onto the bed and positioned herself behind Ianto, joining the hug.

"I was so scared" she whispered, "I thought she might hurt you. Oh Ianto, I swear I felt my stomach roll over at the thought of that bitch getting close to you. I'm so glad you're OK sweetheart."

Jack nodded and she shuffled to one side then plumped the pillows as Jack laid Ianto back.

"How about a bit of physio while we're here, huh?" Jack said as he stroked Ianto's cheek, "We can show Tosh how strong you're getting"

Jack manipulated Ianto's limbs to stop his muscles atrophying and he had Tosh push against Ianto's foot.

"Go on Ianto, push baby." Jack encouraged, "Go on, push!"

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated and then she felt a twitch and pressure as he pushed and she laughed.

"Oh Ianto, how clever!" she crooned, "What a good job!"

"What's a good job?" Owen asked, entering the room. He had changed his clothes and she knew the old ones had gone in the furnace with the remains.

"Ianto can push against my hand" she smiled and Owens face lit up.

"Really?" He placed his hand over Tosh's and looked into her face, "Brilliant."

Jack snorted and Owen looked up at him, "What!"

"Ianto thinks you should just kiss her already!" Jack chortled and Owen looked at Ianto who was staring at him with a soft smile.

"Is that right?" Owen demanded, then he gently kissed Tosh and she blushed furiously as she hid her face in her hair.

"Good enough for ya Tea-boy?" Owen snarked and Ianto gave a soft snort.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'll be soon getting my coffees again" Owen crowed "Brilliant. I hate that piss water Gwen makes!"

"Oi!" Gwen snapped from the doorway, "I'll give you piss water! You'd better watch I don't get Ianto to help me make it, looks like that bottle would hold a good cup full."

Gwen pointed to the clean piss-bottle and Owen howled with outrage as everyone laughed.

Everyone laughed.

Jack scooped Ianto into his arms, revelling in the soft huffing laughter and kissed his cheeks.

"I'll be damned!" Owen muttered as he watched the smile grow as Ianto focused on Jack. "You gammy bastard!"

"My Gammy Bastard!" Jack crooned, "My lovely, lucky, clever and very handsome gammy bastard."

A soft huff as Ianto agreed and Jack kissed him on the lips. Soft, a wee bit of pressure and a lot of love.

Ianto hummed.


	7. First Words

Ianto was sitting up, enjoying the chair. A large Edwardian thing with a winged back and rolled arms, it was like a huge velvet hug as he sank back into the plush cushions.

Jack had produced a fur rug that he had placed in the seat so Ianto was not just warm, he was toasty. The quilt from Tosh over his legs was nice also.

When Gwen produced bed socks she had knitted herself, he almost snorted but managed to hold it in.

He was now sitting by the water pool, watching as Tosh worked at her station and he could see Jack and Gwen arguing about something in the kitchen. Too far to hear them but their body language said it all.

Gwen was not happy with Jack. Really? He tried to read their lips and could work out that his name was being said a lot and she wasn't happy. Jack was sneering at her as he shook his head and chopped his hand in that 'no' he did when he disagreed.

Ianto wondered. The necklace was sitting on the corner of the bench and if he tried really hard he might ….just reach it with his fingers …He closed his eyes and relaxed, then gave a soft push.

_As if I'm molesting him, what does she take me for? Jesus Christ, I was practically raping him while that thing had control of him, I'll never forgive myself for using him like that. All that time I thought he had feelings for me and he must have been terrified, why can't she accept that I love him? Even if it's chaste?_

Ianto felt a stab of sorrow at the thought of Jack blaming himself for Lisa's actions and Jack swung to gape at him. He then stormed from the kitchen over to the chair and placed his hand on his hips.

"You enjoying the side show?" he demanded, "How long have you been listening in? I'm not a bloody transistor radio ya know! Ever occur to you to ask before you poke around in my head?"

Jack tore the necklace off Ianto and dropped it into Tosh's lap.

"A little privacy, yeah?" Jack barked "Gwen, my office. We'll continue that unpleasant conversation there, away from prying eyes!"

Ianto was horrified. Jack was right, that had been rude and he blinked furiously as his shock turned to sorrow. _Chaste, that's all I deserve now._

Tosh was already moving towards him as the first tear drop rolled down his face and he was already in her arms as the first traitorous sob escaped.

Owen rose and stalked up to the office where new yelling happened as Tosh crooned and desperately tried to comfort the now openly crying young man.

Jack pounded down the stairs and tore Tosh away, pulling Ianto into his arms as he said he was sorry over and over again. Ianto continued to sob and went stiff as he struggled to escape his hug.

Jack gently laid him back and noted with sorrow that Ianto was looking at the floor.

"Ianto, look at me" Jack asked and Ianto closed his eyes, shutting him out.

"Oh god, sorry baby" Jack moaned, "I didn't mean to be horrible, I'm so sorry."

Jack gathered up the necklace and tried to place it back around his neck but he found no connection. Jack pushed and found nothing but static.

"Ianto?" Jack looked into his face, "Are you shielding? Who taught you that?"

"What's going on?" Owen asked.

"He's hiding from me" Jack said sadly and then he grunted and flew back onto his butt as images of Lisa and the gun assaulted him. "NO! Ianto don't …."

Ianto was reliving Jack's anger. Their sad horribly fucked up day and those words Jack could never take back.

" _You hid yourself from me"_

"Ianto stop" Jack cried, "Please. Oh gods, I am so sorry for that, please."

Ianto screamed, throwing himself back in the chair as images of Lisa and Jack assaulted him, Lisa laughing, Jack laughing, Lisa dead, Jack dead, Lisa kissing his stomach, Jack pushing into him from behind as his fingers gripped the edge of the desk, Jack biting his neck, Jack laughing …Jack….Jack …Jack…

Jack was frantic and acted instinctively as he threw shielding around them both, giving as much strength as he could to the coupling. The bond slammed together and Ianto gasped as Jack's warmth flooded his psyche.

Jack rocked the limp and unresponsive Welshman and sobbed, "I was too late, oh Gods, I think I was too late to reach him."

Tosh sank into the sofa and Owen held her as shock paled his face.

Gwen stood pulling at her hair as she tried to think of what to do.

Then a hand moved, Ianto grunted and Jack loosened his hold enough to look into his face.

"Ianto?" Jack said with raw hope, "Sweetie? You there?"

Ianto blinked and focused, anger in his expression as he glared at Jack.

"I'm sorry Tiger" Jack said as tears flowed freely, "I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I let someone see me, look into the real me and I just … Gods, I don't know what I'm doing some of the time, ya know? I wing it a lot and it seems to work."

Ianto blinked and the glare slowly faded to be replaced with sorrow.

"Ianto, I don't blame you for what happened, not a jot" Jack assured him, "Your Lisa, that lovely woman died at Canary Warf. You know that now, right? That thing was using her like a hand uses a glove. You loved her so much, I understand that and I am so sorry that we were too late to save her. Please, it wasn't her in the end. Please forgive me. I love you."

Ianto blinked again and sighed.

"Jack. Love. Too." it was a harsh series croaks but still the most wonderful thing Jack had ever heard and he wept as he kissed Ianto gently on those lips that has just gifted him new hope.

Ianto had spoken.


	8. Explode

Jack carried Ianto back to bed, both of them overwrought and exhausted.

As Jack settled him into the pillows a hand shot out and gripped his wrist with surprising strength.

"Mine" Ianto rasped and Jack grinned.

"Me?" Jack whispered as he studied the sleepy Welshman, "You saying I'm yours?"

"Mine" Ianto repeated as he gently loosened his grip and let his hand fall into the soft bedding.

Jack caught up the hand and kissed it, nuzzling the palm, "Yours!"

Ianto huffed and drifted off, Jack holding the hand against this chest with wonder.

Owen came in and saw Ianto asleep and nodded with satisfaction. "He needs to eat something when he wakes up. You can't keep overpowering him like that."

"Bugger off" Jack scoffed, "He needed to rest. He has just suffered a horrible flashback and is upset. He'll wake feeling much better and yes, I do know he needs to eat. I am the one holding him and feeling those bones."

"Right, well." Owen puffed a bit then relaxed, "He's OK, yeah?"

Jack smiled as he felt a rush of affection for Owen, worried about Ianto even though he was trying to hide it behind bluster, "Yeah. Just upset. Lisa."

"Ah" Owen wrinkled his nose, "A flashback, eh?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed sadly.

Owen wandered off and Jack knew Tosh wouldn't be far away. She didn't speak, just stepped out of her heels and slid on the bed to spoon Ianto. Jack reached across Ianto to hold her hand and they all drifted in the Torchwood Sea of Calm.

Gwen came in about an hour later with Owen and they pulled a blanket over the sleeping beauties. It was no real surprise when Ianto opened his eyes to blink at them and Gwen grinned as she bent over Jack to give Ianto a gentle kiss to the forehead.

Owen handed Gwen something and she placed it on the bedside table. Ianto strained to see past Jack and to his delight, he saw the photo of Lisa he had kept in her room. He looked up at Gwen and smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"We're all so sorry sweetheart" she crooned, "She must have been special to have won you, very special indeed."

Owen patted his arm awkwardly and then they left to do some work and Tosh sighed into his neck.

"Do you think those two are doing it?" Tosh muttered and he snorted then gently shook his head.

Tosh relaxed and Ianto felt sad for her, loving Owen when he would probably never reciprocate that feeling.

.

.

.

Ianto woke and found himself alone, he reached for someone and was bereft that they had abandoned him.

"Hey" Jack was entering with a tray, "You're awake. Thought I'd have to wake you for this."

Ianto was so relieved that he wasn't alone and Jack caught it, "Hey, gods, sorry baby. Did you get a fright?"

Jack hunkered by the bed and placed his chin in the pillow, "Sorry munchkin."

Ianto smiled and hummed, reaching out to stroke Jack's cheek. Jack turned his head to kiss those fingers and then rose. "Hungry?"

Ianto nodded and Jack helped him to sit up, amazed at how well he was recovering his strength.

"Well, Chef Harper had declared you capable of solids" Jack said with a posh voice and Ianto snorted.

Jack showed Ianto the plate of runny porridge and the brown sugar was still melting into it.

"Ready?" Jack asked and Ianto obediently opened his mouth.

Like feeding a little bird, Jack thought as he spooned the nourishment in. The powders and crushed pills Owen had added must not affect the taste because Ianto was enjoying it. Soon he started to wane and Jack placed the spoon in the half empty bowl.

"Tired hon?" Ianto sighed and smiled dopily at him. "You look so sweet. Ah, a bit of porridge that escaped."

Jack leaned in and licked the corner of Ianto's mouth and Ianto leaned in for a kiss.

"Oi!" Owen barked as he entered, "Stop molesting my patent. I hope he ate that and you didn't use it for body paint!"

Ianto laughed.

Soft, weak and short lived but Jack turned and gratefully kissed Owen who squealed and writhed in an effort to escape.

"Ya bloody pervert!" he spat, wiping his face, "God, hurry up and get better Ianto, I can't stand his repressed libido!"

Another soft huff of laugher as Ianto settled into Jack's arms and Jack kissed him softly.

"Go to sleep baby," he crooned, "big grumpy Owen can go cut up the Gekdorian on his table and feel better."

Owen puffed and stormed off as Jack snugged back on the bed.

Ianto opened one eye and looked at Jack who grinned back.

"Yeah, they're the ones that explode when you poke them in the belly" Jack whispered and they both giggled into the dimmed room.


	9. Live Long and Prosper

"Thank fuck!" Owen barked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Instead of answering Jack pushed past him to comfort the openly sobbing Welshman.

"What is it baby?" he crooned as Ianto sobbed and hitched his breath in large gulps.

"Ianto?" Jack tried again, "Look at me. It's me... your Jack. Look!"

Ianto focused on him and bit his bottom lip as he stared into his eyes. Jack swore softly and lifted the bedding to peek down Ianto's body.

"Right" Jack sighed, "I'll sort this, everyone out!"

Owen hesitated and watched Jack gather cleaning supplies.

"Jack?" Owen asked and Jack rolled his eyes at the girls who were hovering. "Come on ladies, bed-bath time and he's shy. Out!"

After they had left, Owen turned and asked again to know what was wrong.

"He's on solids now!" Jack huffed as he rose to run a bath.

"Jack?"

"Shit!" Jack hissed under cover of the running water, "The poor bastard has shit himself because apparently no one else remembers to toilet him!"

"Ah shit!" Owen agreed face palming.

"I couldn't get out of this meeting and I left clear instructions" Jack grumbled, "Not rocket science mate"

"Sorry" Owen signed as he returned to the bedroom.

Jack threw back the covers and groaned at the mess, glad there was a plastic sheet to protect the mattress. "Come on doody bum, into the bath for you!"

Jack lifted him and carried him gingerly into the bathroom, getting shit on himself anyway.

He laid him in towels and removed his PJs, held his breath and used a ton of wet wipes. He then lifted Ianto into the bath and Ianto sighed with relief as his poor bum got a wash.

"One job, one bloody job" Jack muttered as he turned to scoop the soiled PJs into the rubbish. Not touching those again. His shirt and vest joined the mess.

After a while Owen came in and examined Ianto for bedsores, happy that a little nappy rash was all he found. "Well done mate."

"Um, I have remade the bed" Owen informed Jack, "All clean and crisp again."

"Thanks Owen" Jack smiled "We appreciate it. Don't we Ianto."

Ianto opened his eyes and weakly said "Ta."

Owen grinned and slapped Jack's shoulder, "See that?"

Jack smiled and looked at Ianto who was staring at his bare chest. Ianto reached a shaky hand, stroking Jack's smooth skin and Jack huffed softly.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed, "You'll get me all excited here. You know I love those long fingers of yours."

Ianto hummed and wriggled, Jack laughed. "Cheeky."

"What?" Owen demanded, "You can bloody hear him!"

"Yeah" Jack said as he climbed onto the bed to calm the Welshman who obviously wanted a cuddle. "We have a connection and can hear each other. I used a piece of tech at first but he's strong enough now to be able to communicate without it."

"So when you say he's tired or hungry you aren't just guessing?" Owen sat on the edge of the bed and Ianto reached out to snag his sleeve.

"He wants you to know he appreciates you" Jack said softly, "He's … yeah? He's saying you are a good friend."

Owen looked at the hand and took it, rubbing it within his as he thought about it.

"Owen" Jack sat in the chair and leaned forward to cover the hands with his own, "He can't hear your thoughts but Ianto is empathic. Always was. He knows when you're putting on an act of bravo, when you're thinking of Katie and when you really just want to be left alone."

Owen looked at Ianto and sighed, "So you know that I'm a bit of a nerd, huh?"

Jack frowned and then gave a bark of laughter, "Star Trek?"

"Yeah, you seen the new movies?" Owen preened, "I love those tight clothes, Uhura is bloody hot! That ponytail can whip me anytime!"

Ianto's eyes widened as he grinned and Jack laughed.

"Down there kiddo!" Jack wagged a finger at him, "Ianto seems to agree with you on that score."

"Yeah well," Owen postured, "Man has taste!"

Ianto shifted his gaze to Jack and his expression changed. To Owen's shock Jack looked bashful as he leaned in to kiss Ianto.

"Thank you tiger" Jack said softly as he looked at his boots.

"Jack?" Owen gaped.

"Ianto … he um … well" Jack looked up at Owen, "He thinks I'm his favourite sweetie."

Owen roared with laughter as Jack lay down and kissed Ianto's cheek. "You're my favourite too, yum Yan."

Ianto tried to frown at the endearment but his merriment couldn't leave his eyes as he looked back at the man he was fast falling in love with and he wondered how he was going to hide it much longer.


	10. powder

Ianto was in the bath, enjoying the feeling of the water as it washed over him.

Bubbles filled the bath and Ianto's favourite lavender scent filled the air as he was being treated for eating all of his dinner without screwing up his nose at the sprouts. Too much.

It had been two months since his fall from grace and he was recovering. More words were being forced out to those who deserved them and Ianto had been allowed in the chair all afternoon, stapling reports for a meeting.

His deft fingers working calmly through the booklets and if anyone was surprised to see the special table Jack had produced, they weren't commenting. It was wooden and gleamed with the high level of polish as it wrapped around the chair giving Ianto a perfect table top. Jack must have had it specially made and god knows what it cost. A dark red stain that matched the chair pleased Ianto who had run his fingers over the wood with a happy hum.

Jack had ordered the evening meal for everyone and the surprise delivery from the local restaurant, complete with dessert, had been a wonderful treat.

Jack had calmly sat and fed each mouthful as Ianto played with his stapler and it hadn't been until Jack rose to get the dessert that they discovered Ianto had stapled Jack to Ianto's own trousers.

Mad giggling ensued as Tosh had hunted for her staple-remover and Jack scolded an unrepentant monkey while looking like they were strange Siamese twins.

Jack had said the dessert would be withheld as punishment, but the way Ianto's face had gone from gleeful to horrified changed his mind and he apologised, saying he was only kidding.

Ianto continued to pout and whimper until the chocolate mousse was revealed and the sun came out again.

Now, he was tired and Jack had called time.

Jack was humming, his voice gentle and soothing as Ianto drifted, more asleep than awake.

Owen walked in and stopped, watching as Jack leaned over the side of the bath and kissed Ianto on the forehead.

Owen sat on the toilet and handed over the syringe.

Ianto immediately opened his eyes and glared at him as he shrugged his apology.

"Come on, you know you need your shots" Jack scolded, "You are still too weak and injection is better than pills with your poor stomach still getting used to solids again."

Ianto huffed and slashed weakly in the water.

Jack leaned back and sighed, "He's gonna sulk now!"

"Sorry Ianto, mate" Owen said as he rose to leave, "You're looking good though. We just have to put a bit of meat on those bones."

Ianto looked up and smiled weakly, his eyes moving to the needle in Jack's hand again.

"Well, a shunt might mean infection" Jack said, "Also, you can't get back into a suit shirt if you have a shunt in the way and you keep sending me images of your suits."

Ianto pouted and Owen laughed from the doorway. "God, he is a handful!"

"Yeah" Jack smiled fondly, "Quite the drama queen when he wants to be"

Ianto snorted and splashed bubbles towards Jack who squealed and fell back while wind milling his arms.

Ianto snorted again.

"I don't have to hear his thoughts to know he's just proved who the drama queen is here!" Owen pointed out and Jack frowned at Ianto from the floor.

"You bloody shit!" Jack roared as more bubbles came over the side at him.

Owen and Jack roared with mirth as Ianto gave a big belly laugh.

"Come on sweetie" Jack crooned, pulling the plug and throwing a huge bath sheet over him.

Jack scooped him out and sat on a stool with Ianto in his lap. He dried him off and made sure to get what creases he could, then let the sheet drop back so the when he picked Ianto up the sheet fell to the ground.

Jack then carried the naked man through to the bedroom.

Tosh had laid another bath sheet on the bed and Jack laid him on it, reaching for the baby powder and he proceeded to powder Ianto's butt and balls as Ianto grunted and reached for the container.

Jack was distracted and didn't realise Ianto had it until the first puff of powder hit the air and Ianto huffed with humour.

"Oh no, Jack!" Gwen yelled as she ran in, trying not to look at Ianto's naked bits, "The little bugger has the powder again."

Ianto growled at her as they wrestled for the powder and Jack opened his mouth to warn her but was too late as Ianto's eyes narrowed and he gave it a mighty squeeze.

Gwen yelled as it hit her face and she drew back, spluttering as powder dripped from her hair.

Ianto was huffing with humour and Owen had come running at the yell. Owen stood looking at the scene and then turned to Jack.

"How many of these are we going to go through before you learn to put it back on the table out of his bloody reach!" Owen scolded and Jack tried to look sorry but he couldn't stop laughing.  "Ah, come on Owen" he chortled, "He's never done it to you!"

"Yeah, well" Owen sighed, "Not for want of trying. He's getting quite strong."

Jack leaned over and kissed the cheeky monkey who was still grinning like a loon.

"You little beast!" Jack growled as he rubbed noses with the giggle monster.

"Oh well" Gwen sighed with good grace and then laughed.

"A girl does like to powder her nose."


	11. Jones.  Ianto Jones

Ianto was in a suit.

Not his favourite but he gave Jack points for choosing one of the nice tailored ones from his collection.

Midnight blue with a pale blue shirt and dark tie to match the suit. Jack had carefully buttoned and adjusted him then sat back as Ianto shakily shot his cuffs.

"You look like sex on a stick!" Jack growled, kissing Ianto gently on the lips and Ianto whined as he leaned in for a longer kiss.

"Easy baby" Jack said softly as he stroked his cheek, "I know what you want, I know. It's too soon. You're not strong enough for that kind of contact and I want out reconnection to be special. It can't be special if you are not fully able to engage."

Ianto pouted even as he agreed, Jack was right. He wanted to be able to please him as well.

_Bugger!_

Jack grinned as the word came clear and true into his mind.

"I love you" Jack crooned, styling Ianto's hair into a rooster's comb and showing him with a mirror.

Ianto growled and shakily tried to adjust it but his hands wouldn't behave today and Jack could feel him getting upset. He quickly put the mirror down and fixed his hair, then kissed his button nose before raising the mirror again.

All day Ianto sat as he was praised for his appearance and leered at … yeah, Jack.

Still the sadness continued to strum through the bond and Jack wondered what might cheer him up.

Owen, bless his cockney arse, worked it out and announced it over afternoon tea.

"I want a Bond-a-thon!"

"What?" Jack looked up from the spoon halfway to Ianto's mouth and Ianto looked around as well.

"I want a Bond night!" Owen repeated, "The new one is out, I want to watch the two before it, to get into the groove and I want popcorn, ice-cream and fizzy!"

"Me too!" Ianto hooted and everyone smiled as he clapped at Jack, "Me too, Cariad."

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, "Really?"

Ianto jigged in the chair and hooted again, banging the table with glee.

"Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto growled and Jack remembered their first meeting, an image Ianto latched onto as well as he grinned at him.

"Please Daddy?"

Everyone had a moment's pause as Jack looked at Ianto with shock.

"Oh baby" he whispered.

"Please Daddy?"

"Yes Ianto," Jack said as he stroked his cheek, "Yes, we can have anything you want."

"Yes!" Ianto enthused as he turned to wave to Owen, "Bond!"

When Owen had done the tests and told Jack that Ianto had regressed, his brain damage meant some days he would be coherent and a simpler version of his old adult self and others he would revert to a childlike state, it broke his heart.

Now Jack had adjusted to the new Ianto, finding humour in the little boy as well as a cheeky nature the adult Ianto had lost somewhere along the way.

"Well, I will want to come" Gwen enthused, her excitement making her shake, "Tosh?"

"Oh, yes please! I have dibs next to Ianto!" she squealed and Ianto clapped.

"Well, shopping to be done!" Jack went to fetch the credit card while they made a list.

"Coffee"

"Yes hon, we put that down" Gwen patted his arm, "What about some crisps?"

"Coffee"

"Look, there. Owen already wrote it pet" Gwen said distractedly.

"COFFEE!"

"Can someone please help Ianto with his cup, he wants his coffee" Jack called out as he went through his pockets and they all swore softly.

"Sorry mate, a bit excited here!" Owen said as he held up the cup and Ianto growled as he tried to take it from him.

"Steady on, you'll take me hands as well" Owen laughed as he lifted it to Ianto's lips.

Ianto took a deep slip and hummed happily as Owen frowned and called him a greedy guts.

"Is it a good idea to give him caffeine when he's 'little'? Gwen asked using the title they had decided on for his infantile moods.

"You want to take it off him?" Jack asked as he walked back down the stairs.

Ianto growled again as he bit down on the plastic cup possessively and they all groaned.

Nope, not going there!


	12. Bloody Eugene

Ianto was angry.

No. Ianto was furious.

He didn't ask for much. Couldn't really and his routine was important to him. This was afternoon cuddle time and when Jack came in with a crying Gwen he decided he was happy to cuddle with them both. But when Jack sat in the big cuddle chair and Gwen climbed into his lap howling about someone called 'Eugene' Ianto knew she was going to steal his cuddles.

At first he tried the pout.

Then soft hooting and arms out, _hug time come and get it._

Then he growled softly to show he was unhappy.

He considered throwing something but his coordination still sucked in this stupid body he was stuck with so all he could do was yell.

What he didn't expect was for Gwen to run away and Jack to yell back.

"It's not always about you!" Jack roared, "Couldn't you see she was upset? Did you care? Jesus Ianto, give a little. Do you care about anyone else these days?"

Jack stormed off after her as Ianto sat with his mouth open then looked down at his stupid body.

_Fine!_

_Not a problem. Fuck you too!_

Ianto levered himself to the edge of the bed and whined quietly with fear, then reached for the chair arm. He shakily heaved himself upright and stood for the first time.

Then he fell.

He raged at his body, fists slamming down on his useless limbs as he growled with frustration.

_Fine. Fuck you too, stupid legs._

Ianto crawled painstakingly across the floor to the bathroom and found it easier on the tiled floor. Once inside he pushed the door shut and glared at it.

_Selfish. Jack didn't want to take care of him anymore, he was too much work. Too needy and stupid._

Ianto sobbed quietly for a while as he pondered his next move.

Couldn't exactly storm out, not with this traitorous body.

_Toshi's nice. Toshi likes him. She'll look after him when Jack leaves him._

That decided, Ianto settled on the floor. Curled into a ball, he shivered and drifted off to sleep. Hungry because afternoon tea happened during cuddle time and he didn't get that anymore. _Gotta get used to that._

When Tosh found the empty bed she didn't panic, searching for Jack. When she found Jack on the sofa with Gwen she asked where Ianto might be and got a blank expression, followed by a horrified one as Jack hurtled towards their room. The tray of cold food a reminder that Ianto's feeding time was overdue.

He thrived on routine and the multiple feeds to build him up were working. He still couldn't eat a large meal so a small one peppered throughout the day were the answer. Ianto enjoyed the one on one feeding time as well, a chance for them both to connect.

Jack had shut the bond down so it wouldn't interfere with the eye. Gods, he forgot to tell Ianto they would be separated. _Fuck._

The empty bed was a worry and Owen's squawk of anger through the coms told him that Ianto wasn't there either. Jack looked at the bathroom door.

Jack pushed the door open and found Ianto curled up in a corner of the room, asleep. With relief thrumming, Jack bent to pick him up and Ianto cried out with pain.

Jack scooped him up and ran to the bed, Tosh calling for Owen as she wrung her hands.

Owen examined Ianto then turned and slapped Jack hard on the arm.

"What the fuck did you do to upset him?" Owen demanded.

"I was angry with him and yelled" Jack whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, he fell out of bed or something judging from the bruise on his hip and the bruises on his legs suggests he was hitting himself with rage," Owen took delight in the horror on Jack's face, "Looks like a temper tantrum to me. Little bugger got upset and took it out on himself."

"Oh God" Jack moaned as he lifted the blanket and looked at the bare legs that looked so frail with the silk boxer shorts.

The skin was mottled with bruising and Jack knew it was still coming out. Jack also knew this was his fault. His first mistake. Well, in this life.

Jack reached out and touched the bruised skin, then pulled back the band of the boxers to look at the deep angry bruising there.

Ianto opened his eyes and saw Jack, reaching out to push his hand away.

" _No! Toshi's Tiger now. You want Gwen."_

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he sank into the chair, "Gwen was sad. Really sad. She needed a cuddle."

" _I'm sad too. Why is she more special?"_

"Ianto …"

" _I know!" Ianto snapped, "I'm selfish and stupid now!"_

"Ianto, I didn't say that" Jack argued and Ianto looked up with fury in his eyes.

"It's not always about you!" Ianto spoke out loud and everyone gasped as he said it calmly in an uncanny American accent, "Couldn't you see she was upset? Did you care? Jesus Ianto, give a little. Do you care about anyone else these days?"

"Gods, did I say that?" Jack groaned as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"Sorry baby, I was upset and not thinking straight." Jack whispered, "You know I'm a bloody idiot at times and thoughtless."

"Doesn't matter" Ianto sulked as he spoke out loud again, "Give her all my hugs. I don't care. I'll just lay here and rot."

"Ianto, stop this" Jack begged, "I love you."

Ianto defiantly fixed Jack with a withering stare.

"No."


	13. Bananas

The man who stood at the foot of the bed was a stranger.

An older man in a suit that really looked outdated and Ianto should know, his father was a master tailor ya ….well, OK. Maybe his grandfather was and his dad only worked at Denhams but same diff, right?

The man had a sad, deflated look to him and Ianto wondered who he was. He didn't seem to be a threat, just sad.

"John, I asked you not to come into this room" Jack sounded angry and Ianto turned his face away, studying the wall.

"What happened to him?" John asked as he moved away.

"Workplace accident" Jack said as he pulled him from the room.

Tosh told him, he knew she would.

Ianto lay there thinking about it. Lost in a different time, no way of getting back to those you loved. Could do your head in, that.

It was Tosh who came with his next meal, an update that she had taken them to the shops. Ianto had laughed with her at their reaction to bananas.

Ianto likes bananas.

When Jack came in the night, the lights were low and Ianto smelt him before he felt the bed dip. Jack was crying, soft sobs as he burrowed into Ianto and Ianto wasn't sure what to do.

He was still angry about the cuddles but this seemed a different kind of sadness to what Jack usually transmitted. Something was wrong, really wrong and despite his own disappointments, Ianto felt his heart breaking with each sob.

He concentrated, holding him as hard as he could while sending as much love through their bond as he could.

Jack drifted off to sleep and Ianto relaxed.

He was glad their bond was strong again, he had missed the warmth of Jack in his mind.

What he hadn't counted on the nightmares.

_Jack had been left behind. Oh god, Jack was abandoned in a place of death and sorrow. Oh, my love._

Ianto thought of Canary Warf and his own horrors, the death and destruction around him and saw the similarities. Except, Jack had been brave. So brave until the last. He had died, really died to save his friends whereas … well. Ianto had hid, then tried to escape with Lisa.

Ianto was confused that Jack had faced Darleks, they were bastards and Ianto had been so afraid when they made their appearance. He knew it was a dream though, Jack was so happy and then so bereft. No one would really leave Jack behind. Would they?

When Jack woke it was to find Ianto watching him silently, fingers stroking his face.

"Hey baby" Jack croaked, feeling the aftereffects of the carbon monoxide. "John didn't make it"

"No" Ianto agreed sadly, "Not all of us do."

"Did you eat?" Jack changed the subject and Ianto accepted it.

"I need to toilet, if it's OK" Ianto said and Jack rose, carrying Ianto into the bathroom.

"Can I have a shower?" Ianto prodded, "I'm feeling sticky. You need one too."

"I do?" Jack raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"You smell of death Cariad" Ianto told him, "You smell of his despair. You need to wash it off so it doesn't make you sad too."

Jack soon had them both naked and under the water, carefully washing his boy. When done, Jack stood to wash his hair and Ianto looked up at him.

"I miss you" he whispered and Jack looked down at him with surprise.

"I'm right here darling" he said with confusion.

"I miss your hands on my dick, I miss your dick inside me and I miss feeling …." Ianto waved his hand, then sighed and shrugged. "Never mind. You're right."

Jacks arms had dropped and he watched Ianto with open shock.

"This is me now." Ianto muttered, "Noting sexy about me. God, you still have to wipe my bum for me, no wonder it's not attractive to you."

"Ianto" Jack murmured as he crouched by the shower chair. "Oh Ianto."

"I'm not a child ya know" Ianto looked up and met his gaze, "I am still in here. I am still here. I might not have piles of dust around me but I am still here, alone and cold."

"Oh Ianto" Jack reached out and touched his cheek.

"I miss us." Ianto whined, "I didn't use you, I didn't have sex with you as a distraction. You were the distraction that I hid from her. She never knew that I loved you or she might have blown earlier … I … I mean … I'm sorry I hurt you. You were my only act of rebellion ya know."

"Ianto, I never thought you used me" Jack assured him as he moved closer to hold him, the water cascading over them both.

"I loved you" Ianto whispered and Jack groaned as he held him.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed speaking so softly that Ianto almost didn't catch it under the cascade of water, "I loved you too."

* * *


	14. My Owen

Owen was hurt, oh god.

Jack was furious and he had stormed in with Owen struggling in his arms, dumping him onto Ianto's bed.

"Tell him!" he roared and Ianto instinctively shrank back. "Tell him how we nearly lost you!"

"Fuck off" Owen sobbed, burying his face in Ianto's bedding.

Ianto was watching with huge eyes filling his face as Jack dragged Owen from the bed and held him as he cried.

"You bloody idiot" Jack growled as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry" Owen sobbed as he clung to Jack. "They had Janet and you said she would be fine and …. Oh … the fucking bastards. You saw what they were doing to the weevils."

Ianto opened his arms and Owen crawled across the bed, groaning with pain as he sank into his embrace.

"He was cage fighting a weevil!" Jack sneered as he straightened the bed.

"Really?" Ianto asked Owen as he touched his cheek.

Owen nodded mutely and Ianto sighed as he stroked his face. Jack snorted and turned away.

"That must have been scary" Ianto whispered.

"I was so angry" Owen sighed.

"Who won?"

Owen pulled back and stared at him then started to laugh.

Jack had stormed back out of the room to get Ianto a drink and returned to find the two men holding each other while they howled with laughter.

"Did I miss something?" he asked with his own smile forming as he forgave Owen.

"Tell me" Ianto chortled, "Did the smell get to you before the fists?"

Owen snorted and wiped his eyes, "Trust you to believe I might win."

"Why not?" Ianto demanded.

"Really?" Owen giggled.

"You're my Owen" Ianto sniffed, "Of course you won."

"Ah little buddy" Owen sighed as he settled back into the hug, "I do love your optimism."

"And I love you" Ianto said softly, "Don't ever try to leave me again, I need you."

Owen sighed and closed his eyes but Ianto caught the small smile that flickered across his face.

Jack nodded as he left them to sleep.

Owen won't do that again!


	15. His Favorate Suit

Ianto was hungry but no one was coming.

He sighed and checked the clock again, half an hour late.

"Sorry Hon," Gwen bustled in with his tray and he pouted.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto asked sulkily and she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry pet, he's still arguing with Unit at the crash site so I drew the short straw" she nattered as she dumped the tray down.

She looked up and saw Ianto's face, then realised what she had just sad.

"Oh!" she cried as her hands flew to her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that. Oh me and my stupid mouth!"

"It's OK" Ianto said sadly, "He's been busy all week and it's only Wednesday!"

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the childlike comment and leaned in, kissing him on the forehead. She then reached for the tray, hooking it closer.

"I brought mine as well" she showed him two bowls of spaghetti, "Thought we could eat together."

Ianto smiled up at her and she felt a swell of affection for the wee thing, so broken and fragile.

She handed him the fork and watched as he carefully tucked his napkin into the front of his PJs.

"You not getting dressed today?" she asked as she ate with gusto.

"Jack dresses me" Ianto said softly.

"You don't want to be in your PJs all day, what will you wear tonight?" she asked playfully.

Ianto looked at her out the corner of his eye and snorted.

"You could borrow my PJs from when we had the sleep over bond-a-thon but I don't know if pink love hearts are your thing" she prodded.

Ianto stopped eating to consider then she caught a smile before he frowned again.

"You could always wear a sheet, like a toga" she pulled at the sheet and Ianto pulled it back.

"Janet might have a spare set of overalls"

Ianto smiled again, this time with a snort.

"How about the feather Boa Tosh found last week and thought was an alien life form? I only shot it once"

Ianto laid back and pushed the half empty plate away. This was nothing new, he seemed to carefully eat only half a meal so they made sure to all have large portions.

"Well?"

Ianto looked at her shyly and whispered, "My suit."

"Your suit?" Gwen gaped, "Won't that itch?"

"Nope!" Ianto popped the P and she smiled softly.

"OK" she agreed, collecting the empty bowls and leaving the room.

Ianto waited until she was gone and huffed into the empty space.

When Owen arrived to bath him, he found Ianto upset as he struggled in the sheets.

"Here, here. Hey, what are you doing?" Owen crooned, "The old wet blanket torture was not prescribed by yours truly"

"Ah shit, you couldn't reach the piss bottle. She left it over there?" Owen sighed as he clicked on.

"Come on Spock, let's get this sorted."

"Spock?" came a small voice, informing Owen he had a child in his arms.

"Yeah. Jack - Captain idiot shag-a-lot. You - His side kick Spock, who knows everything and does the eyebrow thing." Owen revelled in the giggle and raised eyebrow, "Me - The acidic doctor who saves everyone while saying "Damn it" a lot. Tosh – Scotty. The clever engineer who can get the whole thing talking any language and moving faster than the speed of light. Gwen … well. I guess she's Uhura. Big tits, big hair, little brain and looks busy when she's just fiddling with something that might blow up the world."

With both of them laughing Owen, with Ianto's help, got Ianto into the chair and into the bathroom where the bath waited. Owen didn't know how Jack managed to turn this ordinary bath into a bloody angled one but he suspected alien tech misuse …again, big enough for the whole wheelchair to roll into at an angle and still engulf Ianto up to his chest.

Ianto huffed with amusement and as Owen lent to check the water was still hot, Ianto kissed him.

A gentle peck on the cheek and a soft sigh as he enjoyed the warm water. Owen tried to hide his smile and quickly washed and dried his charge.

They returned to the bedroom to find the girls had been in and the bed was ready for him with a "sorry" note leaning against a pretty vase of flowers from Gwen.

Tosh was probably still berating her upstairs and Owen didn't need coms to know Tosh was mad.

"So what are you wearing?" Owen asked and Ianto giggly told him.

Jack arrived back to find an oasis of calm and everyone working diligently.

"My boy been OK?"

"Yep, had his bath and evening meal." Owen said hiding his grin, "Just waiting for your cuddle."

Jack tripped into the room to find his baby waiting. He grew closer and noted something immediately.

Tented sheets and a wanton look.

Ianto waited in his favourite suit.

His birthday one.


	16. Needs a Frickin' Bell

"Baby?" Jack said softly as he reached out to stroke his face.

Ianto whined and wriggled in the bed, his eyes pleading for some help here, damn it all.

Jack knelt and lifted the sheets, seeing his gorgeous Welshman's happiness to see him and sighed softly as he looked back into steely pools of determination.

"Ianto, are you sure?" Jack was watering at the mouth but still hesitant. "Is this something you want, or something you think I want?"

Ianto's hands shot out and pulled the sheet back down, the flash of hurt on his face broke Jack's heart and he knew he had miss-stepped.

"Never mind" Ianto muttered as he struggled to roll onto his side, presenting his back to Jack.

"Ah, shit" Jack sighed as he reached out and rubbed Ianto's back, "I'm sorry baby, I really do miss you but I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you just did?" came the growl back.

Jack quickly disrobed and slid under the covers to spoon against Ianto. Ianto could feel his nakedness and the semi-erect penis against his butt.

"I'm sorry hon" Jack tried again, reaching around to rub his belly and getting a handful of throbbing dick instead.

Ianto groaned and bucked into the hand as Jack hesitated, then squeezed.

"Oh Jack, please" Ianto sighed and Jack was undone.

Jack slid down the bed and rolled Ianto onto his back, taking him deep, down his throat. Ianto cried out and bucked again, his hands grabbing Jack's hair as Jack lovingly saw to his boy.

Ianto was panting, begging and sobbing as he came, Jack swallowing while holding one of the hands that was in his hair.

Jack slid back up the bed and drew Ianto into his arms as Ianto shuddered through the afterglow.

"Better baby?" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Oh, Jack" Ianto sighed softly, "That was wonderful."

Jack held him as he drifted off the sleep and wondered what the future held for these two men. Torchwood would intervene no doubt, was this right?

He got his answer the next morning when Ianto was not only happy, but excitable and playful.

Even Owen was laughing as he jiggled to get out of the bed, Owen taking too long for him.

Ianto slid himself into the chair and they all tried not to show their surprise or pleasure at the simple act of self-sufficiency and they were nearly to the main hub floor before Ianto realised what he had done.

"I did it!" he crowed, "Did you see? I got in my chair all by myself. Jax, did you see Cariad?"

Jack smiled down and touched his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe an electric wheelchair you can work yourself now, aye?"

Ianto hooted and nearly ran Owen over, who yelled with fake annoyance as Ianto and Tosh wheeled past him making siren noises. Gwen ran after them laughing so much she kept tripping.

"Will need a frickin' bell" Owen snarked and Jack laughed at the image of Ianto as Mr Toad going 'beep, beep' as he mowed down the staff.

"He can have whatever he needs and whatever he wants," Jack said softly, "Owen, we need to talk."

Owen followed him to the office and they watched Ianto as he enthusiastically fed Myfanwy from the chair.

"I need more time off" Jack said calmly, "I need a real home for him. A house, a yard so I can get him a dog, a life."

"Jack, you can't leave us" Owen gasped, "You can't take him away."

"Oh, Owen" Jack smiled as he drew him into a hug, "We will come to work like everyone else, but at night he heeds a routine. I need to help him find his peace and for that he needs space. A roster means you can help look after him we can have sleep overs when the rift is quiet and when it's not … he can still be here."

"I get my own room!" Owen pouted and Jack laughed.

"Yes Owen, you can have your own room and stay over any time you want" Jack assured him, "Ianto is quite fond of you, ya know."

"He does need a wheelchair assessable home, at least until he's walking" Owen agreed.

"Will he?" Jack blurted, "Will he walk again?"

"If you'd asked me at the start of all this, I might have said no" Owen admitted, "But now. I think he will be stubborn enough to overcome his coordination problems. Yeah. I think he will walk again one day."

"Owen" Jack pulled Owen under the stairwell as they reached the hub, "Last night he wanted sex."

"What did you do?" Owen asked calmly.

"A blow job"

"Shit."

"Owen, he was begging. I mean, he made me feel like shit for saying no. like I was rejecting him" Jack sighed, "I wanted him to be happy, to feel … loved."

"And you?" Owen asked, "How did you feel?"

"Well…I felt, happy. Satisfied that I had satisfied him" Jack shrugged, "I slept like a baby."

"No release of your own?"

"Jesus Owen, why not just get personal." Jack snorted, "No. It was like... when he came, I felt the euphoria of it."

"Through you connection?"

"Maybe" Jack looked thoughtful, "Yeah. Maybe."

Jack looked out over the hub and saw Ianto laughing as Gwen twerked. He resisted the urge to laugh as well, felt it bubbling up.

Yeah, maybe.


	17. darkness calls

Jack woke to an empty bed.

With a groan Jack rolled and looked at the side of the bed and the spot where the wheelchair had been.

Since getting the new wheelchair that Tosh had "adjusted" Ianto had been in it every chance he got. Jack was glad he had put his foot down over the stair climbing one though, god knows where the wee beast might run off to. Wherever he was, it was within the hub so Jack yawned and stretched before calmly stalking after his imp.

He heard him before he saw him and felt a wash of pleasure.

Ava Maria. Sung with a clear voice so crisp and sweet it clutched at his heart and he leaned against the wall as he struggled with his heaving chest.

Once Jack had himself controlled again, he walked into the main hub where he could see the back of Ianto's chair.

_Three in the morning and Ianto was singing …serenading. Shit._

Jack felt his balls shrivel as he realised Ianto was not alone. She stood near the water tower as he sang, her head slowly swinging to look at him as he entered her line of sight.

She moved forward and leaned over Ianto who reached up without fear and stroked her face.

The song came to an end as the last note died away, and Ianto spoke softly to her in Welsh.

She cooed and then moved away, returning to her nightly wanders and Jack rushed to the chair with his heart pounding in his chest.

"Jack!" Ianto crowed, "You awake too!"

"Hello baby" Jack smiled as he crouched by the chair, "I didn't know she visited you last night."

"Don't know her name" Ianto said sadly, "I don't think she can tell me."

Jack looked at the corridor she had disappeared down and frowned.

"I never knew either" he admitted, "First time I saw her I thought I was hallucinating, then Alex told me that he had seen her too."

Ianto frowned at him and looked up at the ceiling. Then shrugged.

"We do call her something" he said and Jack frowned. "Not her name though. Her job."

The ethereal being that haunted the hub had been around as long as he had worked … well, resided there. She was beautiful, sad and elusive. Some said she was a ghost. Alex believed her to be an alien entity not quite contained.

"Jack, she does have a real name doesn't she?"

"Everyone had a name hon" Jack assured him, "Just, we don't always know our name until someone calls us by it."

"Ah!" Ianto seemed happy with the explanation and went back to softly singing.

Jack leaned back and thought some more about the sad woman who haunted their underground base.

Her dark hair seemed to crackle with electricity and her flowing while gown dragged in the floor but never looked dirty. She never looked you in the eye like she seemed to have with Ianto though.

It was also the first time he had seen interaction, let alone Ianto seeming able to touch her.

Ianto had finished singing and had started telling jokes to himself, laughing at his own punchlines. Jack knew he needed to go back to bed or he would be hell on wheels … literally … tomorrow.

"Come on Baby" he crooned as he pushed him back towards their bedroom.

Yeah, Jack had started thinking of it as theirs for some time and this had also been a factor in his desire for a home.

As they got settled and started to drift he suddenly had a moment of clarity.

"Tiger?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You said we already call her something?"

"Hmmmm" Ianto snuffled as he snuggled into Jack.

"Baby?"

Ianto huffed and look up, then rolled his eyes like Jack was being silly.

When Ianto finally whispered it, Jack was so shocked he just lay staring into the dark with his mouth open.

"Mainframe."


	18. Loyal

Jack drew the SUV to a stop outside the old dance hall as Tosh prepared to leave the vehicle.

As they walked towards the hall Jack and Tosh went over what they had been told.

"Music, sometimes ghostly people" Tosh said and Jack hummed.

The Coms burst into life, "Jack?"

Scuffling was heard in the background and Jack gaped at Tosh as they realised who had the coms. Owen's voice came across faintly.

" _You little shit, did you lock Gwen in the loo?"_

"Ianto?" Jack stopped walking, "Honey, what are you doing on the coms?"

"I need a hamburger"

_Ianto get off there, bloody hell, how did you get the chair on the platform you little bugger_

"Ianto! You do not need a hamburger, you need to eat whatever Gwen has lovingly prepared for you." Jack said calmly.

"No." came the sulky reply, "I need a bloody hamburger. I hate salad!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe she gave him a salad. Ianto hates salad.

"I'll run and get him one while you have a quick look around" Tosh offered and Jack smiled. Good old Tosh.

When she returned to the Hub Ianto was beside himself and he roared at her when she tried to offer him the burger.

Owen was upset and the girls kept insisting he must have done something to cause Ianto's distress.

Jack came bursting into the hub and everyone stared as he ran to Ianto and gathered him into his arms as they both sobbed.

"You went away" Ianto howled as he slapped at Jack and Jack crooned as he pulled him into his arms.

"My lovely boy, oh gods I've missed you so much" Jack sobbed as he kissed his face, "My Ianto."

"Jack?" Owen stepped closer.

When they learnt of the time jump they were horrified. That Jack had lived all this time in seclusion as he waited until the time the jump occurred, just to come back to Ianto just blew their minds.

"But you left me"

"Only for a moment for you" Jack crooned.

"But a lifetime for you" Ianto pouted, "You were with him."

"Him?"

Tosh handed over the photo they had found of Captain Jack Harkens and Jack laughed. He told them who he was and that he had lived as James Harper all this time.

Tosh brought up his records and they saw the good firefighter who never married, his son who looked just like him and went on to be an artist that painted welsh country scenes … and never married.

"All that time, alone?" Ianto's bottom lip was really wobbling now and Jack smiled.

"You were just beyond my grasp." Jack said softly, "The memories of you kept me warm and gave me hope."

"Cuddles!" Ianto demanded, "NOW!"

Jack didn't bother waiting for the wheelchair to come on-line, scooping Ianto into his arms as he ran for the bedroom and everyone giggled as they heard the door slam.

Jack dumped Ianto on the bed and panted with need as he tore at Ianto's clothes.

"My suit!" Ianto cried as he heard fabric tear.

"I'll buy you another baby" Jack snarled as he plastered their naked bodies together, "Fuck. I'll buy you a whole fucking wardrobe."

Ianto sighed as the first finger breeched him. Enjoying the cool lube and frantic thrusting as Jack struggled with his own control as he gently stretched and prepared his baby.

Pushing in was the final coming home.

Their first true coupling since Lisa and it was over within a few thrusts with Jack sobbing and crying Ianto's name.

Ianto hummed his pleasure as he rubbed Jack's back and marvelled at the length of time Jack had waited for him.

The bond had restarted the moment Jack had touched him and the relief and love that thrummed left Ianto weak.

Jack had waited for him.

Years and years and years.

Jack had been faithful.

Loyal.


	19. Shopping

When Jack said they were leaving the hub for a wee shopping trip, this was not what Ianto had in mind.

This was the third house and still no Tailor Shop.

Ianto tapped his fingers against the chair arm as he waited for Jack to do something interesting. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

The woman seemed nice as she preened and cooed with Jack but Ianto was so bloody bored and couldn't work out why they needed a safe house that was wheelchair assessable. Unless they were maybe expecting three foot aliens.

Oh.

That might be it.

Pretty boring though.

Finally the woman called it a day and told Jack she had one more stop to make for file, a client she was meeting next. They could come up if they wanted to see her place. It was for sale as well, she explained as she gave Jack directions, her relationship had failed and she wanted to move on.

The main foyer was so grand and Ianto couldn't stop staring at the clean, ornate style. Black and white with a hint of apple green. Wow.

An elevator that you could party in that went all the way up.

A turn of a key and you were in the penthouse. Wow.

Jack politely took a tour of the house … well penthouse as Ianto explored.

Jack was being furtive. He was shielding and had been for days. Not this.

Ianto suddenly realised this was not to buy a safe house. This was a hunting expedition for him.

Jack was trying to find somewhere to put him.

Ianto whimpered softly as he stared out the window. The pane was the entire wall, floor to ceiling glass and the city looked so pretty at night.

The cat that jumped up to ask if he was OK was nice too.

Ianto liked cats and he found himself sniffing as he cuddled the furry friend.

"Here he is" the woman laughed, "Found the cat."

Ianto turned to see them descending, like bloody jackals and he sighed as the cat tensed under his fingers.

"OH my God!" the lady said with a gasp, "Look. Voldemort likes him. That cat hates everyone, especially my ex-partner's chair."

"He's lovely, aren't you sweetum diddly bum?" Ianto crooned and the cat meowed as it snuggled some more.

"I love cats" Ianto sighed dreamily, "They always have a hug for me. Never met one who didn't. Catkind are so wonderful."

Jack stood dumbfounded by the statement and gently told Ianto it was time to leave.

"No more of those horrible houses today? Ianto asked then looked horrified, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's OK honey" she laughed, "You didn't like any did you."

They drove back to the hub as Jack chewed on the events. Ianto hated the houses. All of them?

Tosh was waiting and her face fell as she saw the look of thunder Ianto gave her as he powered past. Gwen missed it and clapped her hands as she demanded pictures.

Ianto watched as Jack opened the folder and laid out the houses. Gwen cooing appropriately and they settled on the sofa to pour over them.

"You didn't like any possum?" Tosh asked and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Jack kept talking about a dog and family sized home." Ianto grumped, "Whoever this house is for, they are bloody lucky."

"I bet they are" Tosh smiled and patted his arm.

Ianto ruminated and then he remembered the way Jack kept making sure the spare bedrooms were large as he wanted one for "the boy".

Oh my god.

Ianto remembered the whispered phone call he had tried not to hear. The words of endearment the horrible secret he unfolded within minutes of asking mainframe.

"He is buying it for his family" he sighed.

"Ianto?"

"She has a little boy he calls Soldier. He has Jack's eyes" Ianto whispered, "He always ended the phone call with, "I'll send you a cheque" and "I love you too Sweetheart!"

"He dreams about them, is running to get to them but they're always one more step away, reaching back for him. He wakes so upset but won't tell me about it. He forgets that I can see things. He forgets that I'm not really stupid."

"Talking about dogs playing in the back yard, and wanting a room for 'him', it's all quite clear now." Ianto slumped and Tosh saw his bottom lip quiver. "Jack's moving his family closer so he can be happy again."

"Oh, hell's teeth, wanting a room for 'him', it's all quite clear now." Ianto slumped more as he seemed to fold into himself, becoming small and Tosh saw his bottom lip quiver. "Jack's moving his family closer so he can be happy again."

"Oh, honey" Tosh sighed, "I think you have it wrong."

"No I don't" Ianto finally gave in and let a sob escape. "He's gonna leave me."


	20. Who?

Tosh went and retrieved a confused Jack who quickly tried to cuddle the little boy crying in the chair but Ianto kept pushing him away as he cried.

His heart was broken, Jack felt a horrible pain as Ianto clutched at himself and gasped for air. Somehow Jack had hurt him.

Terribly.

He tried to think of what he had done wrong. He went over the whole day and wondered if he had flirted with her, had he said something? Done something?

He crooned, cajoled and in the end he just begged.

Ianto looked at him through his wet lashes, tired and bereft.

"My heart hurts" Ianto whispered with huge shuddering breaths punctuating each word.

Jack wanted to carve out his own heart and offer it on a platter.

Tosh explained.

Everyone gaped and Jack was the one who burst into tears.

Feeling Jack's pain snapped Ianto back and he stared at him. Stroking Jack's hair as he wept into Ianto's lap. He ordered everyone out and waited for an explanation.

Once Jack had himself under control and the bond was not as powerfully hurtful, he tried to explain.

"Ianto, Alice is my daughter. Stephen is my wee grandson."

Ianto blinked and looked into the distance as he processed.

"She barely tolerates a freak like me in her life. It's only because she needs the money that she even lets me near him, and he thinks I'm his uncle." Jack rubbed his face as he fought the horror at having lost control like that, "She would never move to Cardiff for me. God, she would rather I fell off the face of the earth the way she looks at me."

"Hon, the spare room. It's for … god. It's for Owen, OK?" Jack flapped his arms and Ianto felt his exasperation, "Owen was so upset when I confided that I wanted more time with you, I wanted a home with you and he didn't want you to go away. I had to promise one big enough for sleep overs and stuff. Owen wanted his own room."

"Me?"

"Oh Ianto, I can't believe I've upset you like this when all I wanted to do was give you something nice." Jack sighed, "A nice home, a little bubble of calm."

"Wait!" Ianto leaned forward and stared at Jack, "You said a home with me. Not for me."

"Yes" Jack laughed softly as he wiped Ianto's tears away with his hanky.

"You're not going to put me away?" Ianto asked in a small voice, "You are coming with?"

"Oh baby" Jack finally got a handle on his emotions and then he kicks him in the gonads. Damn.

"But you kept talking about a dog and spare rooms and …" Ianto flopped back and started to laugh.

"You want to keep me" Ianto crowed, his eyes shining with mirth and Jack felt the love flow over him like a warm bath, "You want to live with me in a real home."

"I got a few things wrong, didn't I" Jack smiled softly.

"I don't want a big dumb dog and a huge backyard with a garden." Ianto shook his head, "All that yard work!"

Jack grinned as he leaned back and encouraged Ianto to keep gaining speed.

"I love cats, Cariad." Ianto admonished him, "A little doggie, maybe. But I want a kitty. I don't need a big yard for a kitty. They just need somewhere to sleep and to shed all over!"

Jack snorted and pulled Ianto in for a hug. "So a little place with room for a kitty cat?"

"OH, if we could afford it, I would have got the penthouse" Ianto sighed as he accepted the cuddle and let his fingers stroke Jack's chest. "It was so pretty. The roof garden has raised beds so it can be tended to by wheelchair, a picnic and BBQ area and did you see that it was Cat safe? Those little fencings facing in at an angle is so kitty doesn't accidentally jump up and fall off."

Jack rubbed Ianto's back and wondered how he could have been such a fool, he had seen Ianto's eyes bugging as he looked at the floor to ceiling bookcase in the lounge, heard the soft exclamation as he looked over the city.

"I can buy it if you like it" Jack offered, "It has two spare rooms. One for Owen and one for the girls. Our bedroom is huge and I could set up a desk by the window."

"Oh …oh …. Oh …..Please ….oh" Ianto was flapping his arms and jiggling in the chair as he tried to get the words out and Jack helped the best way he could.

He kissed him.

"Please my darling Cariad." Ianto finally managed to say and Jack nodded.

He rose to make the call and opened the door.

Three embarrassed team members literally fell into the room and Ianto clapped his hands.

"Did you hear?" he crowed, "Daddy's buying me a home"

Everyone cheered from the floor.


	21. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who pointed out that I'd accidentally posted my New Day Chap here in Feather Verse by mistake.
> 
> Correct Chap now posted.

Moving day was hectic and not without tears.

First came the Myfanwy saga.

No she can't come.

No you can't sneak her onto a roof cage.

No. She lives here. You will get to feed her before we leave.

No she will be fine with Janet.

Ah, shit.

No Janet can't come.

No she can't stay in Owen's room.

Finally Ianto became sulky and sullen as he glared at everyone, his hand firmly on the brake.

"Please poppet" Jack begged, "We need to move this load before the rain."

"But I like our bed." Ianto pouted.

"If you take it to your other home, what will you sleep in when you spend nights here?" Tosh asked and Ianto frowned.

"Sleep here?"

"Oh baby" Jack knelt, "I won't keep you away from here every night. We will still have night shifts where you can keep me company monitoring the rift."

"Oh"

Jack face-palmed as he wondered why such a simple thing hadn't occurred to him to explain. No wonder Ianto was acting like he was losing a limb.

"Tosh?" Ianto asked when they were alone.

"Yes baby?"

"Mainframe." Ianto said looking at the door, "Will the new place have mainframe?"

"Oh, for you books and games?" she smiled and Ianto looked stricken, then nodded.

"The new portable mainframe will be hooked into the bedroom of your new place" she assured him.

"CCTV and the like?"

"Yes, screens, camera … oh. You a bit scared?" Tosh patted his arm, "State of the art cameras and such, same as here. I promise, I already set it up."

Ianto sighed with relief. At least one friend would be going.

They hadn't seen the new place until today and Owen had crowed at the size of his room, loving the bed and the ensuite. "Do they all have one?"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P. "High end."

"Wow" Owen enthused and Gwen tried to hide her jealousy. She and Rhys couldn't afford a place like this.

"Jack?" she couldn't contain it, "How did you afford this?"

"Oh, the money I made over the years in the stock market" Jack joked and enjoyed her gasp of horror.

"I just spent an entire lifetime away from Ianto, reliving my past. All that money was hoarded away and added to the large sum I already have." Jack admonished her, "I am quite wealthy ya know. Her Majesty is a kind employer who rewards those who show long service. No-one is longer serving than me"

Gwen coloured and stammered an apology and Jack shrugged, "I don't blame you for asking but I do have it covered. I could have bought him ten of these and not felt the impact."

"Oh" Gwen squeaked as she wondered how much he was really worth.

Jack wandered off humming, glad to have upset her a wee bit after seeing her green eyed monster shown to Ianto as she had told him it was probably going to be cold in winter.

The master bedroom overlooked the city, same as the main room and the desk was set so Jack could sit at the desk while looking out over the city. The computer was set up and hooked into the system Tosh had installed around the apartment. Then she booted the system and sat back.

The screens flickered, the PDA in Ianto's hand flickered, flared and then lit up. The screens followed and the 'T' started to turn as Mainframe came on line.

Tosh turned to talk to Ianto but he was already engrossed in the PDA so she smiled and left him to his game.

Mainframe like the new place, she stretched and explored the building.

Ianto was happy that she had made it, that she had come along and she was glad as well.

This was going to be a grand adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who pointed out that I'd accidentally posted my New Day Chap here in Feather Verse by mistake.
> 
> I've had a horrible day. 
> 
> First ... A suicide in the circle of friends and it's a huge clusterfuck. Pardon my French. I hate being Bi Polar and I hate how destructive it can be. 
> 
> Then ... I won an on-line auction and it was local but when I went to collect it and pay, I was treated like something the cat sicked up and to top it all off I'm feeling a migraine looming.
> 
> Wanna scream, cry and smash something. 
> 
>  
> 
> Glad I have you guys and this wonderful place to hide in for a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love yasXXXXX


	22. Near  Misses

Jack was beside himself.

The Doctor had been on the Plas outside the Hub and he'd missed him.

Ianto listened to him smashing things in the office as the rest of the team raced around trying to work out what to do to placate him.

When the phone went Ianto was the only one on the hub floor and he automatically answered.

"Hello, this is the Mermaid Quay Tourist Office, how may I direct your call?"

"I want to speak to Harkness!"

Ianto recognised the voice from the Telly and smiled, "Oh Prime Minister Saxon, how lovely to hear from you. You have such a lovely telephone voice."

"Huh? I do?"

"Oh yes. Very commanding yet, quite ….um …what's the word … Handsome!"

"Oh. Well. Thank you there young man."

"Ianto Jones, Sir. I really like your suits. The red one you wore to the opening of the new Mall was popping! Where do you get them?"

"Oh. I'll have to ask the missus that one Ianto my dear boy." Saxon laughed and Ianto smiled some more.

"Oh, I loved the poster with you looking fierce. I wanted one for my collection but didn't know where to get them."

"Collection?"

"I collect posters of famous people! I have Elvis, Marilyn Monroe and such. I even have one of the Queen Owen gave me but I think he did that to be a twat. So, I put that in the men's toilet on the door of the stall he likes to use!"

Saxon was laughing, choking and slapping at his leg.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could I have your autograph next time Jack has to come and do his song and dance for you?"

"Song and dance?"

"That's what he says" Ianto said cheerfully, "Time to do the song and dance for the budget darling!"

Saxon sniggered and then sighed down the line.

"You sound tired sir." Ianto said sadly, "Poor man, so hard being the one in charge, no-one understands how tiring all the thinking can be, then they expect you to always have the right answers. I see it with Jack. I could never be in charge."

"It is tiring you lovely wee ape" Saxon sighed again, "Bloody election was so stupid. I was going to win, why draw it out like that!"

"Oh I know, and the cost. So silly" Ianto agreed, "You had the nicest smile. I knew you would win with a lovely smile like that."

"Lovely boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're so important and busy and here I am wasting your time. If you were here I would have gotten you a nice cup of tea" Ianto soothed, "Wonderful stuff, tea. Coffee is my specialty though."

"I would kill for a good cuppa" Saxon sighed, "Might have to."

Ianto laughed and called Saxon silly then they politely said goodbye and hung up.

It wasn't until after he'd hung up and started the coffee that Ianto realised the Prime Minister hadn't asked for anything.

Weird.


	23. A bit ... off

The day a poster arrived with the fierce look that things got weird … and it was autographed.

Ianto hooted as he hung it carefully in the kitchen and Jack shook his head.

The news said the Doctor and his complain, Martha something, were in trouble and Jack yelled and threw stuff some more.

Ianto was getting used to this and just made some more coffee.

It was while he was doing this that Tosh screamed. He moved as fast as the chair would allow and rolled into the main hub.

On the screen, he saw what he remembered to be the flight bridge of the Valiant Airship. He'd seen pictures in a folder somewhere, and he frowned.

Something felt weird. Off. Bad.

Ianto said Jack's name and reached out for reassurance but Jack was standing with his mouth open as Saxon stepped over a dead body and smiled for the camera.

"Tosh?" Jack whined.

"I'm locked out" she wailed and then ….

WOMP

Ianto snarled as he convulsed in the chair and Owen cried out in alarm as he raced to help him.

Flipping the chair onto its back Owen held Ianto and tried to soothe him as Jack had some sort of conniption. Screaming and grabbing at his own head, then he fell in a heap.

"What the fuck was that!" Owen cried as he rocked the now unconscious Ianto.

Gwen moved to Jack and they stared at each other as Tosh frantically clicked at her keyboard.

"What have you done?" Gwen asked as Jack started to rouse.

"I didn't know if it would work, it's a bubble" Tosh explained, "It stops time, for a short while. We needed to stop things, to slow down a take a moment. This lets us do that. We have five minutes, then time re-starts."

"Jesus Tosh" Owen snorted, "You bloody genius."

Tosh coloured and looked down with a small smile, "I'm hoping to make it stronger and for a longer period.

Ianto sat up and looked around.

"What was that!" Ianto demanded, angrily crawling over to Jack and slapping his face.

Jack looked at his lover with shock as he loomed over him.

"Jack!" Ianto barked, "What the fuck just slammed us psychically?"

"I don't know baby" he said as he shook himself and stood.

Ianto reached out his arms and Jack immediately lifted him onto his feet and cradled him against his hip. Ianto wavered and clutched onto Jack as he stood for the first time.

"The Doctor is in trouble" Ianto said and Jack huffed.

"He'll be OK" Jack said, "He knew where I was if he wanted me. He never wanted me though."

"I do"

"Oh god, once upon a time I would have chased him down and demanded answers for what happened to me" Jack sighed.

"He'll be back" Ianto said calmly, "ask him then. I need to pee."

Jack laughed along with Owen who helped Ianto into his chair. "Pee, then an exam. I want to make sure you're OK after that … whatever that was."

The second Whomp was gentler and Ianto gasped as he looked at Jack.

"What was that?" Ianto whispered with wide eyes.

"I don't know baby" Jack said as he looked at the screen, "There. There's the Doctor. Whatever it was, he's fixed it."

"PEE"

"Sorry baby" Jack helped Ianto to the bathroom and Ianto shakily transferred to the toilet as Jack turned on the water for his shy bladder.

"Cariad?"

"Yes baby."

"I don't like Saxon anymore."

"No baby, me neither!"


	24. Who's Franny?

Jack had hoped he would see the Doctor and he was luckily tripping across the waterfront with a bag full of breakfast bagels when he spied a familiar figure leaning against the rail with a gorgeous woman laughing at something.

"Doc?"

The Doctor swung with shock and stared at Jack, opening and closing his mouth. Jack had never seen him at a loss for words and cocked his head.

"Nice new face, your TV debut sucked though" Jack said calmly.

"Um. Yes." The Doctor screwed up his nose, "I looked so skinny!"

"You are skinny" Martha laughed.

Jack turned his head and then smiled. "Soon baby, I'm just talking to an old friend. I got your favourite!"

Jack grinned and snorted, "Yes, you are my favourite too. You aren't still picking on Owen are you?"

Jack coughed and rolled his eyes, "Owen, get off this frequency. Ianto and I are having a private conversation and if you think you need to syringe your ears out I'm sure Ianto would love to help."

Jack turned back to the doctor and grinned. "Kids."

The Doctor snorted and cocked his head, "How are you Jack."

"You left me" Jack suddenly blurted, "You left me behind amongst all that death and loss."

"I'm sorry Jack" The Doctor sighed, "I panicked. You were not supposed to happen. You … are an impossible thing."

"I say that every day" Ianto chirped as Jack spun to see him approaching.

"How the hell did you …. Ah. Invisible lift" Jack frowned, "I told you not to play on that."

Ianto poked out his tongue and screwed up his nose. Jack grinned.

"Jack wanted to know if you could fix him" Ianto informed the man in the lovely suit, "But I know you can't. He doesn't need fixing, does he? He's fine as he is."

The Doctor knelt by the chair and looked at the young man who looked back without fear. "And you are?"

"Ianto Jones." Ianto answered, "We've met before. At Canary Warf. You and Rose and … oh, Jackie. Gosh, that woman had a gob. Anyway, we were all in the lift together. I told you, you needed to go down another level!"

"Ah! Lisa! Did you find her?"

"No" Into said sadly, "I found her cyberman self and nearly destroyed the world for the hope that she was still alive. Look what she did to me."

The Doctor looked at Jack who had moved to hug Ianto and comfort him.

"This is not your fault" Jack crooned. "She used you and you loved her so much you couldn't see the machine hiding inside like a bloody virus. She nearly took you with her. My brave boy, you won. She didn't. End of!"

"He has a lovely suit" Ianto said softly and Jack laughed.

"The Doctor has a huge room called the Wardrobe and it is full of suits like that" Jack said and Ianto's eyes grew wide, "You could wear a different one every day for the rest of your life and still have spares!"

"Wow!"

"Are you cold dumpling?" Jack noticed the chill in the air as he removed his coat ad tucked it around Ianto with a soft kiss to his temple.

"Psychic link!" the Doctor crowed, "You have a bond. Wonderful."

"Yeah" Jack smiled, "My love has complete run of my mind and still loves me."

"Well, he probably wears protective clothing for those rougher patches" the Doctor snorted and Ianto laughed.

"You were making Saxon angry" Ianto said softly, "You were being crafty."

"That's what he said?" the Doctor laughed, "Crafty? Hmmmm."

"Saxon was a bad man" Ianto said and the Doctor sighed. "I did like him though. He had a nice laugh."

"You knew him?"

"We spoke a few times" Ianto agreed, "He was sad. Tired and his head hurt. I think I made him feel better, he always rang when it was worst. The banging. He said I helped soothe it when I talked with him."

"My, aren't you a little enigma" the doctor murmured as he studied Ianto.

"No. He called me a lovely little ape" Ianto laughed.

"See?" Martha hit the Doctor lightly on the arm, "It is rude!"

"Oh, he didn't mean it like that." Ianto assured her, "He was like the next step. Like planet of the apes. We are not dumb or lesser that him. Just … not as advanced."

"Well put!" the Doctor smiled, "You are clever. Jack, you have a clever one here."

"He's mine!" Jack rose and protectively grabbed for the chair.

The Doctor's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't take him from you but maybe one day you might both like a trip somewhere." He assured Jack, "I would love to see how the old girl responds to him."

"She liked me" Ianto said softly, "She didn't like being stolen away like that but she knew you were coming for her. I told her so. Nice to see her again. Franny says she is connected to you and you are like her power source. She will never accept another pilot. They mate for life, just like swans."

"Ah." The Doctor smiled. "Franny?"

"Mainframe" Ianto said as Jack took a sharp breath, "She lives in the hub. She's the alien lifeform that controls our computer system and stuff. She knows you, you were her daddy. You and the blue lady. You created her when you made the perception filter over the lift stone."

The Doctor had grown very still as he listened and he turned to face Jack.

"I need to see your base!"


	25. Tardis taken

They headed for the base and Ianto caught sight of the Tardis, his cry of pleasure making them all turn to follow him as he reached the doors.

"Ianto" Jack yelled, but the wheelchair seemed to roll over the lip of the door on its own accord and he was inside before Jack could reach him.

They all powered inside and found Ianto staring up at the vaulted ceiling of the flight deck.

"Oh, you are so pretty" he breathed, "I knew you would be."

The moment Jack stepped inside, she shuddered and moaned then they were thrown sideways as she took off.

"NO!" Jack screamed, "NO! TAKE US BACK, NOT IANTO!"

The Doctor was slamming his hands against the panel as Martha hugged the confused man in the wheelchair.

Their landing was less than polite and Jack hit the edge of the control panel. Hard.

"Where are we?" Ianto asked, fear in his voice obvious to everyone.

"Its OK baby" Jack crawled over to him and Ianto pulled out his handkerchief and began wiping the blood from the cut to Jack's forehead.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto said softly, leaning forward to kiss the bump, then blow on it.

"Thank you baby" Jack said as he shakily reached out to stroke his face.

The Doctor watched the exchange and frowned, this was weird. Also, definitely …. Not the Captain Jack Harkness he thought he knew.

"Where are we?" Martha asked and the Doctor frowned as he looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know" he admitted, "I think… I think she ran to the end of time, I don't understand."

"I wanna go home" Ianto whimpered and the Doctor sighed.

"Can I go look around?" Martha asked and the doctor sighed again.

"Be here when I get back or I'll never find you!" the Doctor growled and Jack stood, turning to face them.

"Here" Jack said, removing his VM and handing it to her, "It doesn't work the way it used to but the old girl can lock onto its location from anywhere in time. Just bring it back when you're done sweet-cheeks."

"Thanks" Martha said with a smile, "But don't call me sweet-cheeks."

"I wasn't talking to you" Jack winked as he flicked a thumb at the Doctor.

"Cheeky Ape!" The Doctor muttered good-naturedly as he opened the doors for Martha. "Don't get into any trouble."

"As if!" she scoffed as she tripped out the door.

"I like her!" Ianto chirped as the Doctor cajoled the Tardis to take them home.

"Me too" the Doctor whispered with a wink.

They arrived back on the Plas and Ianto frowned. "Will you go back for her now?"

"Well, I did promise" he smiled and Ianto hummed.

After the Tardis had dematerialised, Ianto sighed and turned to Jack with a cheeky grin.

"I want one!"

Jack laughed and knelt by the chair.

"You know the piece of coral on my desk, under the heat lamp?" he asked softly and Ianto nodded with wide eyes.

"That's a baby Tardis" Jack told him, "A little baby that the Tardis left behind and I managed to save. It will take a long time, but one day she will travel the stars."

"WOW!" Ianto breathed, "So, you won't be alone. It'll look after you and have adventures with you."

"Yes darling" Jack swallowed, the thought of being without Ianto one day tore at his heart.

"Sorry" Ianto whispered, reaching for him as the bond thrummed with sorrow.

"Its OK baby" Jack smiled, "We have now. And every day I have you is a gift."

"A gift?" Ianto said with a gasp, "Does it mean a party if there are gifts?"

"Ianto!" Jack chided, "Don't put on the act with me! Gwen and Tosh might fall for it but we both know you are playing."

Ianto sniggered and rolled his eyes.

Worth a try.


	26. Skyfall then?

"He never got to see the hub" Ianto groused as they stood on the lift stone.

"He'll be back" Jack assured him, "The Doctor was intrigued with Mainframe and never forgets something like that."

Ianto hummed as they came to a stop at the bottom and Owen ran over with a look of thunder.

"You bloody little shit!" he roared, "I turned around for a second, a bloody second and I heard the lift."

Jack laughed and gave Owen a gentle hug. "It's OK. He was looking for me."

"You little bugger!" Owen sighed, "You scared me."

"Sorry Owen" Ianto said with surprise, "I didn't mean to."

"I know" Owen smiled, "Sorry I shouted."

"Wow" Jack said with exaggerated awe, "Owen knows the word 'sorry'!"

"Stuff it Harkness!" Owen snarked and then bustled off with a snigger.

"Did you hear that" Jack asked, "He actually found me funny."

"He often finds you funny" Ianto quipped as he rolled towards the kitchen, "Just doesn't tell you."

"Cheeky monkey" Jack snorted.

"Nope!" Ianto popped, "I'm an ape!"

Jack pretended to swing at him and Ianto shrieked, then laughed as he easily evaded the slap.

"Coffee!" Gwen crowed as she rose from her desk and clapped.

"Well, maybe some are trained monkeys" Jack muttered loud enough for Ianto to hear and they giggled.

Later, at the penthouse Ianto removed his PDA from the backpack he had hung over the back of the chair.

"Did you talk to her?" he whispered and then grinned at the screen.

"Good. I hope you were polite. She's quite old" he whispered, then looked up as he heard Jack approaching.

"What game are you playing, imp?" Jack asked as he walked past to reach for the phone.

"Still decidin' Cariad" Ianto said, "Kin we watch Goldfinger tonight?"

"Ah. Really?" Jack screwed up his face, then recognised the slur in the words which told him that his sweetheart was tired.

"Skyfall then?" Ianto conceded, "You liked the London bomb."

"Well, yeah, I did actually" Jack smiled, "Yes. I like that one. You want pizza? We can have some pizza, juice and Skyfall, followed by …."

Jack turned to find an empty penthouse.

"Ianto?"

Jack was frightened for a moment, then felt a giggle through the bond. Little bugger.

Jack grinned as he began to stalk through the penthouse searching for his hiding love.

"Marco" Jack called in a falsetto, pausing in the hallway.

"Polo" came a deep throated reply.

Jack giggled and removed his shoes, sneaking closer to the closet.

"Marco" Jack called again.

"Polo" came the reply and Jack slid his braces off.

By the time Jack had walked the ten paces to the closet door, he was half undressed, just his trousers with the braces slapping against his legs.

Jack leaned on the door. "Marco."

Ianto looked up with glee as Jack swung the door open and looked down at him.

"Actually, it's Ifan!" Ianto crowed, "But you can call me Ianto!"

Jack laughed as he dropped to his knees and grabbed Ianto, pulling him forward for a kiss.

"Well, well, well" Jack drawled, "Mr Jones, we meet again!"

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he melted into his arms, "All we need is a kitty for you to pet ominously."

Jack sighed.

He hadn't forgotten than one then.


	27. fancy

Ianto was snoozing on the sofa and Jack was plastered against his side.

The movie had long since ended but Ianto couldn't sleep and had let Jack drift off. Now he was bored.

Ianto had rolled and was looking at Jack as he slept.

So handsome.

Ianto traced the lines of Jack's face with his fingertips, feeling the edges of his lips with the soft pads of his fingers. Jack sighed and parted his lips, enticing Ianto to lean in and kiss him.

Ianto slid his hands around Jack's waist and pulled their groins together, enjoying the friction as he rubbed against him.

Jack moaned and hugged him tighter, deepening the kiss.

Jack woke.

"Ianto?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm not tired anymore" Ianto whispered as he rubbed noses.

Jack grinned and rubbed Ianto's back as Ianto slid his hands around the butt cheeks he liked to squeeze.

Ianto began squeezing and rubbing more intently and Jack moaned as his head fell back.

Now Ianto slid his hands between them and began to unbuckle Jack's pants.

Jack swore and rolled off the sofa, pulling Ianto into his arms and heading for the bedroom as Ianto hooted with glee.

Jack was wide awake now, pulling at Ianto's clothes as he panted beneath him, coltishly looking up through his lashes as he egged him on, "Hurry Cariad, I'm so itchy for you."

"Itchy hon?" Jack panted, "You need me to scratch that itch?"

"Oh please" Ianto whined, "Please. I need you."

Jack kissed him with as much love and passion as he could afford without getting too excited and Ianto sighed into it with pleasure.

"My beautiful love" Jack sighed as he prepared him, "My lovely, handsome man."

Ianto cried out and writhed as Jack replaced his fingers with his engorged cock and began to gently rock into him.

"Fuck that Jack!" Ianto roared, "Bloody hell, fuck me already!"

Jack laughed and began to fuck in earnest, the Ianto that was now moaning and grasping at him a familiar one.

"Can't wait" Jack panted, unable to stave off his need to cum.

"I'm here" Ianto snarled, "Cum already, I'm with you god damn it!"

Jack huffed with amusement, then gave a roar as he came, pulsing into Ianto who cried out and arched his back as he squirted between them.

"Oh God" Ianto gasped, the slow decline as Jack continued to palm him was a lovely burn.

"That itch taken care of hon?" Jack laughed and Ianto hummed.

"Sticky" Ianto sighed, "But worth it!"

"Yeah" Jack agreed as he reached for the tissues.

"Jack?"

"Yeah hon?"

"You don't like cats?"

Jack stopped wadding up the tissues and looked at Ianto with surprise. "Why do you say that hon?"

"I asked for one and I don't have one." Ianto said sadly, "You always give me what I want unless you don't like it."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, "I do like cats. They can be really funny sometimes. I just haven't had time. We want just the right one, right?"

"So? We gonna get a kitty snuggly-bum?" Ianto smiled and Jack fell in love all over again.

"I … what?"

"Well, kitty will need names."

"Names? What? More than one?"

"I have more than one" Ianto frowned, "You call me Yummy Yan when you feel frisky!"

"I guess I never thought about it" Jack shrugged as he settled into Ianto's willing embrace.

"Oh darling" Ianto said quietly, "I have."

"Really?" Jack whispered, "You have a pet name for me?"

"Of course I do Captain Fancy Pants"

Jack huffed with amusement and then sighed as he drifted off.

Ianto grinned into the dark.

Thinking.


	28. Hunting Elephants

Jack and Ianto were surprised to see the blue box in the hub and Ianto was the first to move forward.

The Doctor exploded from the Tardis and thrust the VM at Jack who grabbed it with his jaw hanging.

"Can't stay" the Doctor panted, "Martha's mother is … well. You would have to meet Francine to understand, I suppose. Sorry about the … oh. Timey wimey. Did it happen already? Or is it going to? Listen, you might feel a sudden thump of psychic …. Ah. Look at your frowns. Happened already here? Ah. That narrows the timelines then. Hmmmm. Well, have to recalibrate the … oh sorry. Can't stay."

The Doctor turned to leave again and froze, looking up at the hub.

"What is this place?" he asked looking around.

"Disused underground tunnel system that was used during the construction of the train system." Ianto said calmly, "All forgotten about. Sort of like those ones in London with the pig men."

The Doctor swivelled on a heel and stared at Ianto who smiled politely. "You, clever ape, you are such a strange enigma."

"Me mam used to tell me that I was far too quiet for my own good. Thinking too much," Ianto shrugged, "Pretty strange ideas pop into my head. I can be quite the thinker."

"Yeah, you can be" Jack agreed.

"Funny how people mistake my silence as a weakness. When they should know that planning to take over the world takes silent repose." Ianto said calmly.

The Doctor crowed and clapped, then waved as he remembered he was leaving.

"Maybe I'm an impossible thing," Ianto quipped, "Like Jack. With the three of us in one room it makes for three impossible things before breakfast!"

The Doctor roared with laughter and skipped back to the Tardis.

"I don't know about impossible, Ianto," the Doctor called out as he slipped inside, "But you are definitely unique."

At the Tardis ground away, Ianto tilted his head. "He forgot to meet Franny again."

"Good" Jack muttered, "He would probably want to pull something apart."

"He is quite excitable, isn't he" Ianto smiled as Jack bent down for a kiss.

"Well, that's one word for him." Jack greed, "Impulsive. That's him."

"No real inhibitions" Ianto cocked his head, "a party goer."

"Yeah" Jack snorted, "Up for a good laugh, then scream and run, poke it with a stick, run. Fix it. Run."

"Ah" Ianto reached for the fridge door and looked back at Jack, "It's all good fun, aye? Its' all shits and giggles until someone giggles, and shits."

Jack laughed and Owen entered.

"Potty mouth" he snarked as he accepted the perfectly made coffee.

"Takes one to know one!" Ianto scoffed.

"Glad we got that low table for the coffee machine" Owen sighed as he enjoyed his cup, "Love this stuff."

"My plan to take over the world is nearly complete" Ianto said with an evil voice, then froze and rolled his eyes towards Jack.

"A cat." Jack growled, "I know. You want a cat."

"Please?"

"Aw, Jack!" Owen sighed, "You promised him a moggy ages ago. He wants a fur baby!"

"Fur baby." Jack repeated slowly.

"Come on. Poor guy needs something to smother." Owen said pointing at Ianto, "If you don't please him soon, the thing getting smothered might be you."

"In your sleep." Owen took a sip and turned to leave then stopped in the doorway.

"With a pillow." He wiggled his eyebrows, the slipped out of the room.

"I think he's being cheeky there, Cariad!" Ianto frowned after him suspiciously and Jack grinned softly at his lovely mate.

Tosh wandered into the kitchen and looked at the scene before her.

The two men were oblivious to her presence as they stared at one another and Ianto's face was open, full of joy and so lovely that she wanted to stroke his cheeks.

"What are you to up too?" she asked playfully and Ianto swung his head, the smile so blindingly handsome.

"Not much Toshi" he quipped, "Just sitting here on the corner of awesome and bombdiggity."

"Oh really" she giggled.

She then looked over at Jack who was grinning at Ianto like a Cheshire cat, "And you?"

"I'm just getting ready to hunt elephants." Jack deadpanned and Ianto roared with mirth.

"Elephants" Ianto screamed as he slapped the arms of his chair.

"You're both nuts, you know that. Right?" Tosh laughed as she went back to her work and Jack reached out to stroke Ianto's face.

"Wouldn't wanna be any other way" he muttered as he dropped to a knee and kissed Ianto.

With a pop of the P, Ianto agreed.

"Nope!"


	29. Be My Valentine

It was almost a week later and Ianto was in the middle of fixing sandwiches when he heard a familiar grinding noise.

He almost beat Jack into the main hub as the Tardis appeared.

The rest of the team were off after a long night retrieval so they were alone and Jack was secretly pleased, Gwen's questions would have been a bit much with Ianto's excitement strumming tightly.

The Doctor exploded from the blue box and was followed by Martha and another being that made Ianto gasp with shock.

Totally blue, with tentacle hair and yellow eyes, the creature looked around and settled its gaze in the man in the chair with wheels attached.

"Jack!" the Doctor crowed, "I need an Aliraction accelerator."

"A what?" Jack frowned as he watched the being stalk closer to Ianto.

"The Tardis seems to think you have one."

"What do they look like?" Jack asked and the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at a nearby screen, showing an image.

"We have two" Ianto answered, "But only one is currently actionable, the other doesn't have all three crystals."

"Ah" the Doctor swung to look at Ianto, "Can we have a look please Ianto?"

Ianto rolled his way to the nearest computer and brought up the database. He then began typing and several screens began overlapping as he tapped at incredible speed.

"There" Ianto finally said, "Cariad, you'll have to go. I can't navigate the narrow corridors down on F because the chair is too wide."

Jack ran off and Ianto turned to look at the being that was currently sniffing his hair.

"Hello" he said softly and the being smiled, showing yellow fangs. "Oh, they look sharp. I bet you eat a lot of meat with those."

The being giggled and looked over at the Doctor who smiled, "See? Told you. Lovely boy, isn't he."

Jack returned with a box and they all piled into the Tardis. It wasn't until they were all inside that Jack realised Ianto was on-board again and he turned to speak, then froze.

Ianto was looking into the box the being was showing him and Jack walked over to see for himself what had caused Ianto's glee.

Kittens.

A whole box of kittens, five or maybe six. Hard to tell because they were all entwined. Tabby, ginger and even a little white one.

"Where did these come from?" Jack asked as Ianto accepted the white one from the being and rubbed his face into its little body.

You could have sworn they were both purring.

"Ah. That's a poor little family of orphans, gotta drop them off on another planet on the way back to Delratheran 4." The Doctor said then turned to see Ianto with one firmly grasped against his chest.

"Er, they were supposed to be kept in another room." The Doctor sighed, "Layo, I told you to stop playing with those babies."

The blue being shrugged and grinned again.

It took only a few minutes for the Doctor to make what he wanted from the two pieces of tech and Jack rolled Ianto back to the hub floor.

They hadn't been taken for a ride, they hadn't broken anything and nobody had died.

Has to be a first.

The Tardis winked away and Ianto sighed as he realised they hadn't even stayed for a cuppa.

Jack was relieved, made the Doctor happy and met a new friend while keeping Ianto happy as well.

Mainframe had enjoyed meeting the Tardis again, as well. They had enjoyed a long conversation about the kittens and Franny giggled as she watched Ianto cruise over to his workstation and hum softly to himself.

He might be a cheeky little ape, but he was her's and she was so happy that he had gotten what he needed as well.

Ianto looked around furtively, then opened his jacket and retrieved the kitten that was asleep against his hip.

Ianto lifted the little kitten to his face and kissed its little white head, taking a moment to marvel at the one patch of colour by its left ear. A perfect little red love heart.

"I'm gonna call you Valentine" he whispered to his baby, then he rifled through the drawer until he found a soft baby blanket he had been playing with occasionally and he wrapped the kitten in it, making sure it was warm before motoring to the kitchen, intent on finding a nice saucer for Valentine.

Mainframe wondered how long it would be before Jack realised they had a stowaway.

How long before he realised it wasn't a normal cat.

She giggled at her cheeky little monkey as he checked his baby again and hummed to himself.

Sweet boy.

Jack was sure going to have an interesting time with their new family member.

Valentine was definitely not your average cat.

He was exactly what Ianto had secretly wished for ever since he found a file on one and Mainframe had managed to get more info off Tardis last time she visited.

Valentine was exactly what Ianto had asked for.

He was Catkind.


	30. Sock Monster

Jack couldn't find the other sock.

He had two but when he pulled the first one on, the second one seemed to have …. Ah.

A small splotch of black on the grey carpet by the bed. It must have fallen from his lap and Jack sighed as it was mostly under the bed.

Being woken at three in the morning for a false alarm and then not being able to get back to sleep had Jack in a grump. Now the bloody sock wouldn't behave.

Typical.

Jack pulled on the toe of the sock and it came out from under the bed followed by a little white paw that pulled it back under.

Jack popped his head down and they stared at each other.

"There you are!" Ianto crowed, "You naughty little boy!"

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he scooped up kitten and sock, offering the kitten to Ianto, "Where did he come from?"

"This is Valentine" Ianto said with an eye roll, "You said I could have the right one."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Layo, silly!" Ianto snorted as he pulled the baby blanket from the side of his chair.

"Layo?" Jack frowned as he tried to remember who that was.

"Valentine was only playing" Ianto was saying, "He didn't hurt your sock, did he?"

"No baby" Jack smiled, "He was just playing."

Jack took a good look at the kitten as Ianto placed it on the table with its saucer of food.

"Ianto, really?" Jack sighed, "On the table?"

"He's clean" Ianto pouted, "Besides, he's on a place mat."

Jack saw the little beauty mark and grinned, getting the name.

"Well, hello little mite" Jack crooned as he rubbed under its chin and the kitten purred with pleasure.

"He likes you" Ianto said excitedly, "Oh, look."

Valentine had moved his head so Jack was now rubbing behind his ear and the effort that went into his little body meant he would likely topple over if Jack stopped.

Jack laughed softly, his morning annoyance gone.

"Well then, welcome to the family little Valentine" Jack whispered as his smile grew to match the increasing purrs.

"Valentine! You stop flirting with Daddy!" Ianto laughed softly before scooping him into the blanket and settling him in the chair, "Taddy has to get ready for work. You can come if you promise to be a good baby."

Jack leaned back in his chair as Ianto kept up a commentary of his actions to the wee kitten who had popped his head out of the blanket and Jack would swear on a stack of bibles that the little kit was listening with rapt attention to Ianto's every word.

"See?" Ianto was saying, "These keys help Taddy open doors we have to keep locked down in the archives."

Jack watched the little head swivel to regard the handful of keys Ianto jiggled and then swivel back to Ianto's face.

"Yes my love" Ianto crooned, "You can come and see for yourself, Taddy will show you some pretty things, yes I will my wee fluff."

Jack grinned at the crooning and felt a swell of love for his lovely man as Ianto looked over with his own adoring look, the bond sharing their love.

"We have to go to work Cariad" Ianto whispered as he rolled closer, "But we can always have …. Lunch … down in my office."

Jack grinned at the offer, "What about Valentine?"

"He can take a nap" Ianto shrugged, "Too young to see such rutting."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto softly, reaching out to pet the little head watching and knew Ianto's' happiness was all that mattered.

Valentine looked up at the two men as they kissed and felt the flow of love between them. Mummy and Daddy had touched faces like that to show their bond.

_So this was Mummy and Daddy now?_

His little kitten brain struggled to work out the family dynamics and when Jack pulled away as he rose, leaving Ianto to clear away the dishes and tidy up, Valentine recognised the domestic duties his Mummy did.

Oh.

Valentine was scooped into a hug as Ianto kissed his little face and told him he was a good little baby and Valentine felt warm and loved.

Mummy = Taddy.


	31. Aim for thr Hart next time

Ianto was snoozing.

He had stopped his filing to consider a file he had read and drifted off.

Valentine was happy enough, snoozing in his own little bed that Ianto had prepared for him on the desk and the archives were warm and quiet.

Ianto woke with a start.

Something was wrong, Jack was afraid.

Checking that his baby was asleep, Ianto rolled towards the hub only to find the door to the archives had been dead bolted from the other side.

He was trapped.

He didn't panic, just keyed the coms and waited for someone to answer.

_OK. Panic now._

The panic flared as their bond was brutally shut down. Jack had just died.

Now Ianto was desperately trying to find a way out, trying not to wake the sleeping baby and biting back the urge to cry.

.

.

.

Jack was trapped.

John Hart stood leering at him as he hung in chains.

It had been a long day and Jack's weird reactions to his visit had not helped. Now, John was ready to call it a day, ready to get what he wanted and by all the seven sisters, he was ready to kill something.

Jack's revival had been a wonder and John had killed him a few more times just to watch that moment of panic in Jack's face before the shields slammed up.

"Come on lover" John purred as he danced around the hub, "Just you and me, your team is off on a wild goose chase and I'm really getting tired of the game."

"What do you want John?"

"What do I want?"

Hart turned on a heel and stared at Jack, then threw his head back as he laughed.

"Oh lover, I want it all" John snarled as he raised the gun for kill number eight of the day.

"Stop this" Jack begged, "Stop digging yourself into too deep of a hole to get out of."

"Ah come on, whose going to stop me?"

The gunshot was a surprise, as was the white hot pain as his hand stopped the bullet and he released the weapon as he screamed.

"Me"

John looked up from his damaged hand at the suited man who stood by the water tower with a gun that had just been re-cocked and was now pointed at his head.

"Who the hell are you!" John snarled.

"Jones. Ianto Jones" Ianto said calmly and Jack felt a swell of love at the memory that Ianto had invoked.

"And what do you intend doing?" John leered as he rose to his feet.

"If you don't get the fuck away from my mate I will kill you" Ianto shrugged, "You look sufficiently interested in surviving today."

"Jesus …" John laughed then froze. "Mate? Did you say mate?"

"You heard me mother fucker" Ianto snarled as he stepped forward.

That's when Jack saw.

Ianto was standing.

Walking.

Ianto calmly strode into the main hub, only a slight limp giving away his weakness as he squared his shoulders and locked horns with John Hart.

"Well I'll be damned" John laughed, "Aren't you some pretty eye-candy."

"No" Ianto smiled as he raised the weapon once more, "I'm not as sweet as I look. But as I may be the last thing you see for hurting my beloved Cariad, you can kid yourself all you want."

"Come on" John huffed, "You don't mean that."

"I see no reason to lie to you" Ianto shrugged, "After all. I am about to kill you."

John's smile faded and he quickly thumbed his VM, winking himself away.

"That was rude" Ianto huffed, "He didn't even say goodbye."


	32. Children need Room

Ianto didn't know what all the fuss was about.

He wanted his baby and Gwen had run to retrieve the kitten as Ianto glowered at them from the sofa.

If wasn't until she got back and he gracefully rose to accept the sleepy bundle that they realised why Jack was beside himself.

Ianto then walked to the kitchen as he apologised to Valentine for leaving him, explaining about the John Hart Problem.

"So he … I mean …. He just walked?" Owen gaped.

"Yeah, like he always has" Jack laughed.

"I'll be damned" Owen huffed then grinned, "You little blinder."

Ianto walked back to the sofa and folded back down, placing the kitten on the coffee table with a saucer of food.

Valentine was hungry and had woken up alone. The nice lady who smelt of flowers had cuddled him and spoken softly as she took him back to his Taddy, he liked her.

Taddy had the yummiest food and he explained all about the bad man. Bad Man had hurt Daddy and Valentine hoped Taddy had scratched his face off.

Valentine sat back and regarded his Taddy as he licked his whiskers.

Taddy had claws. Right?

Owen had sat next to Taddy and was trying to touch his wrist.

Taddy swung around and gave Owen such a look. Yep. Taddy has claws.

Valentine was cold, voicing this with a sad meowwwwww and Taddy immediately scooped him up then placed him inside his jacket.

Valentine could hear his heart beat. Warm and safe.

Taddy was talking and the rumble was like a purr.

Ianto looked down and smiled as he saw that his baby had nodded off to sleep and had tucked his little face into the pocket of Ianto's shirt.

"Cariad" Ianto whispered as he pointed and Jack leaned forward.

"Aw" Jack crooned, "Wee bubs is tuckered out."

"He sleeps a lot" Ianto frowned and Owen smiled.

"He's a baby" Owen explained, "They eat, sleep and poop. Cuddles and kisses are all babies need other than food. You're being a good Taddy there, mate."

Ianto preened as he carefully tucked the blanket around his chest and covered the baby kit.

"He needs his own room" Ianto frowned.

"He's a cat" Jack snorted, "He just needs the basket."

Ianto frowned at Jack and shook his head.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jack knew the penthouse was going to get an overhaul and the cat was going to get its own room. What a bloody spoilt feline.

Ianto grinned secretly as he saw Jack's posture change. He was excepting the change.

Of course Valentine needed his own room.

All children did.


	33. Jack finally gets the picture

Valentine was hunting.

He was stalking along the gantry as he honed in on his prey and with a mighty squeak he flung himself from the edge of the walkway.

"But Cariad" Ianto was arguing, "The bed is so cute!"

"No!" Jack huffed, "Valentine does not need a daybed!"

Ianto caught the snowball and gave him a chastising look before grinning and kissing him on his little nose.

Jack had missed the great hunter's leap across the open space and turned to continue the argument.

"Jesus!" Jack spat, "Where he hell did you have him! I thought he was still asleep in the office."

"He got bored, didn't you Mr Snookums Fluffy bum snowball of doom." Ianto crooned and Valentine yawned delicately. "Aw, did you see that? Those mighty teeth? Oh a mighty killer of all things killable!"

Jack sighed as Ianto baby talked to the cat and looked again at the brochure he had been arguing over.

The daybed was a little cot that transformed into a wee three quarter bed and then to a full single. Wooden and sturdy, it was made up in the brochure with blue and white striped linen. It actually looked quite nice. But for a cat?

"You know" Ianto said softly as he headed for the kitchen to feed the might hunter, "A cot might contain him at night. He is getting so hot around our faces when we sleep."

Ianto took a quick glace as he got to the door and grinned as he practically saw the lightbulb over Jack's head.

"Well, it looks a bit … sterile?" Jack frowned, looking at the picture again.

"How do you mean?" Ianto asked as he carried the tray of food and drinks back to the sofa.

"Well, what is there for him to look at?" Jack held up the picture, "He'll need some toys, a scratching post and one of those climbing frame things."

Ianto grinned as Jack gave away the fact that he had been looking at the other brochures Ianto had 'left lying around' in the hopes of getting his attention.

"But when he grows he'll need little boy stuff" Ianto frowned, "You know. A telly and stuff too."

"A telly?" Jack gaped.

Jack watched Ianto for a few minutes and then his face suddenly convulsed and he sat with a thud on the sofa.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto answered, "Eat all of it baby, you need big strong bones."

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up.

"Ianto, what do you mean … when he's a little boy?"

"Well, he's a baby but he will grow into a little boy, then a man." Ianto frowned, "Or … what do they call them? Toms?"

"Baby, he's a cat." Jack pointed out.

"No, he's a Catkind!" Ianto was getting angry, "He will become a cat-person!"

Jack was so still he was a statue as he stared at Ianto.

"Remember the box of kittens on the Tardis?" Ianto said patiently, "Layo let me choose one? Our wee boy? Valentine? He is Catkind."

Jack opened and shut his mouth as the image of Catkind filtered through. Humanoid cats that talk and think as humans but with the features of a cat. It is said that the Face of Boe had Catkind worshiping him or something.

No way.

Jack looked at the ball of fluff again and knew Ianto was telling the truth, had been all along and Jack hadn't been as quick on the uptake as he should have been.

"Valentine will be a person" Jack said.

"Stop it!" Ianto stood, shaking with anger, "My baby IS a person! If you don't like it, stop pretending we are a family. Stop insulting him. He does understand you, ya know."

"Hey, hey" Jack quickly pulled him onto a hug, I didn't mean any disrespect to our little fella."

Ianto pouted but allowed the hug.

"I'm just confused and I know it's my fault" Jack soothed, "You told me quite clearly that out little boy was Catkind and I was not paying attention. I am not angry or loving him any less. I'm just shocked."

"I know things might be difficult for him" Ianto said as he snuggled into the hug, "but he's our little man. It's OK isn't it?"

"Yes hon" Jack sighed.

If the Face of Boe had Catkind around him then surely Jack could handle one.

Right?


	34. Entertaining ideas

Valentine sat regarding the visitor.

Taddy seemed happy to see him and Daddy seemed … resigned.

"You don't mind, do you?" the real-estate agent asked as she watched Voldemort stalk around the penthouse.

"He just doesn't board well, last time I got back to find him bald. All his fur fell out and that was just a week. This cruise is just what I need to recover from the whole mess" she was gushing as she looked at the two men, Ianto's able-bodied door answering had thrown her and she was so happy that he had recovered.

When tired or overtaxed, his body still betrayed him. A limp, slurred speech and loss of coordination. It was something Jack had learnt to look for, the signs of stress or fatigue and he was pleased to find Valentine knew now as well, choosing to demand a cuddle or attention when Ianto needed a time-out.

Many times Ianto had refused to rest during a crisis and Valentine had come to the rescue, forcing Ianto into a chair.

His room was now a kitty paradise. Also a little boy room as Jack acclimatised to the bombshell that they had a Catkind son. Now that he had gotten over the shock, Jack was actually pleased. Ianto had a mission, a purpose that gave him pleasure and Jack secretly revelled in the knowledge that one day he would have a little boy to spoil as much as Ianto.

"He'll be fine" Ianto gushed back, "Big lovely fluff monster man, you'll be fine won't you Voldey bum snuggles"

Voldemort stalled the stalk and turned slowly to look at the human who had gracefully folded to his knees and was baby talking at him.

With amazing agility and speed for a fat cat, he bounded ….er pounded over and was scooped into a hug. The purr was loud and rusty.

"Oh, wonderful" she waved cheerily and Jack sighed. She was never coming back. _Right?_

"Oh Voldy bum, this is little Valentine" Ianto decided that introductions were in order, "He's not from around here and needs a bit of big brothering, I bet you are prefect for that, being such a clever bum."

Voldy looked at the wee tyke for a few whisker twitches as he considered the request. Normally he would say no. The window ledge had his name all over it, even if not still his fur all over it, and taking on an apprentice might just cut down on the sun worshiping. Still. He did ask so nicely.

Voldemort sprang from Ianto's arms and wandered over to the little kit and looked into this face.

_Hello._

_Oh hello Great Father_. Valentine gave the appropriate response as he glanced at Taddy for back-up. This cat was huge, like a small car or something. Valentine was sure that it wasn't normal.

Voldemort watched the fear on the wee thing's face and the furtive glance at Ianto. Hmmmmm.

He sat and reached out a paw, carefully tapping it on the head.

Ianto's sharp intake of breath told him two things.

This one was special to him.

He wasn't going to interfere. Good.

 

Voldemort hummed again and Valentine sat calmly looking at his whispers.

Wow, so big. They are the same size as my whole body. Must have been a long time to grow those.

Voldemort knew what the kit was thinking as its eyes roved along his whiskered face and he twitched them.

Valentine's eyes widened with awe and Voldemort knew that he liked this wee one.

Voldemort turned and faced Ianto. Giving a plaintive yowl. Ianto sighed and clasped his hands together.

"Oh thankyou Voldy Bum," Ianto enthused, "You are so pretty and clever, you can teach him so much about being safe and stuff."

Voldemort considered this and looked at the wee kit once more, he had crept forward and was openly ogling the whiskers.

Yes, he liked him indeed.

Might be entertaining.


	35. surprise

Ianto was furious.

The call-out had been taxing, Jack had died during the retrieval and in all the rush Valentine hadn't been told they were going.

He slammed into the penthouse with an apology on his lips to find …. What the fuck!

His first thought was that they had been burglarised and he ran screaming his child's name as he frantically searched for him.

Jack had been following more sedately, the death had ben hard and his energy levels low. Upon hearing Ianto's crazed roars, Jack sprinted the last few steps into the penthouse and stood looking at the wreckage.

A fern had been dragged from its exploded pot and across the floor to sit by the window like it was taking in the view. The cushions from the sofa were scattered, a picture hung crookedly from the wall and its partner lay smashed on the hardwood floor.

All the ornaments were smashed and scattered.

Said hardwood floor was scratched and torn by the dragging of what appeared to be a shoe. Jack looked closer and saw that it was Ianto's big fluffy rabbit slipper. How it had managed to gouge the floor, he didn't know.

Jack stepped in a wee bit more and craned his head around to the kitchen.

Wow.

The cupboards had exploded, food and broken crockery littered the floor as did the coffee beans. That's when Jack saw.

The ketchup bottle had exploded with amazing accuracy, the silhouette of a Valentine sized clean blob on the cupboards told him that Valentine was somewhere, sticky.

It also told Jack that whomever had pushed it off the counter had been aiming well, taking time to aim for the best splatter effect.

Ianto had stopped screaming and was now sobbing quietly as he overturned furniture with an image of an injured and dying baby hidden beneath torturing him.

"Ianto, its OK baby" Jack called out and the howl told him that Ianto didn't quite believe him.

Jack crunched though the debris and into the bedroom.

The scratching post come climbing frame was in pieces and Ianto was delicately picking up the sleeping cube and looking inside as he fearfully expected the worst.

"Ianto, I don't think it was a home invasion" Jack tried again.

"Stop being so fucking calm and find my baby!" Ianto screamed, his face contorting and Jack quickly started scanning with the VM.

"Babe" Jack said softly, "Heat signature coming from the bottom of the boiler cupboard."

Ianto crawled on hands and knees from the bedroom and across the hall, tears flowing as he pulled the door open more and looked into the dark interior.

"Bubby?" Ianto hitched, "My bunny bum sweetheart?"

A small squeak came back and Ianto collapsed with relief, crying as he reached into the gloom and felt around. His face changed from glee to disgust a he removed the ….thing…that blinked back at him.

It was definitely Valentine sized, had Valentine eyes and the yowl was typical Valentine.

"Oh my god!" Ianto was horrified.

Covered in sauce, dirt, coffee grinds and what looked suspiciously like Jack's sherbet, the beast looked like a molten piece of lava.

"Vally?" Ianto whispered as he held him up with one hand.

"Voldemort!" Jack growled, "I know you're in there as well. Come out!"

For a large fat cat, Voldemort seemed very small as he tiptoed out and sat primly flicking his whiskers.

"Stop acting like you don't know what happened here!" Jack frowned, "You did this, didn't you!"

Ianto's look of shock was replaced with one Voldemort didn't like at all. Disappointment.

"Morty. You did this to my little boy?" Ianto asked with confusion.

Voldemort tried a little meow of contrition. Nope, that didn't work.

Ianto was now looking outraged as he cuddled the sad little blob against his chest.

"I am so disappointed in you!" Ianto said sadly, "I can't believe you let me down like this."

Ianto rose and headed for the bathroom as he examined the levels of crust.

Ianto ran hot water in the hand basin and felt it, then added a little bit of cold. When he was happy with the temperature he placed the kitten into the water and Valentine cried with dismay at the wetness.

"I know, but you really need a bath!" Ianto said firmly, "You can't sleep with me and Daddy tonight if you are yucky!"

Valentine stopped struggling and looked up with delight, the promise of sleeping in the big bed enough for him to endure the torturous washing.

Ianto soon had him wrapped in a fluffy towel as he rubbed him dry and reached for Jack's hairdryer.

Valentine was afraid of the hot wind but soon saw the funny side, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his whiskers twitching.

"Look at him" Jack laughed from the doorway, "gonna enjoy speed."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled lovingly, "Imagine him when he sticks his little head out the car window like a doggy."

Jack laughed at the image then looked at Ianto carefully.

Ah shit.

He was serious.


	36. lessons

Voldemort sat in the dark penthouse and regarded the fern sitting beside him.

They both looked out the glass and their silhouettes filled the space as though they were ten times their actual size.

They had fucked up. Voldemort turned to the fern and huffed. _Well you were being a prat._

Maybe that had been a step too far. Fucking thing had been taunting him for days from its perch though. He hadn't intended the mayhem that had ensued. He was only going to talk to it a bit with his claws.

It had fallen with a slow grace that belied its fat pot. The smash had been like a gunshot and Valentine had screamed with fright from the sofa where he'd been napping.

He had leapt up crying for his Taddy and saw Voldemort sitting up on the shelf.

_How did you get up there?_

He had seemed so impressed that Voldemort felt that it warranted a display of his gracefulness, leaping to the mantle. Stupid bits of glass and china that were in his way were soon dispatched with a sweep of his paw and each bang made the kitten jump, then give a nervous laugh.

He gauged the distance and jumped to the sofa, quite a distance and now he knew Valentine was impressed.

The sofa needed work, so he pushed off the cushions and indulged in a little wrestling with the boy. Quite strong for a kit, gentle but determined.

It was while doing a ninja style leap up the back of the sofa that he miss-stepped and kept going up the wall, the pictures in the way met a sticky end as he slid back down.

Valentine was hysterically laughing at him from the corner of the sofa and he ran at him, scaring him as he squeaked and ran into the bedroom.

Valentine looked around frantically and then leapt into Taddy's big Rabbit Ploppy-flappy eared slipper.

When Voldemort started dragging it he reached out and tried to grab at anything he could to stop the dragging. Soon he found himself in the middle of the lounge as Voldemort prepared to pounce.

Running to the kitchen was a good idea at the time, Voldemort pounding after him like a huge elephant thing from the Telly box.

Voldemort leapt on the counter and looked down at the quivering kitten, blood lusted as he swiped at the ketchup bottle. He watched it topple and looked over the edge, calling Valentine to look up.

_Wow, it was louder than the fern._

He looked for more things to throw at the dripping mess on the floor. He looked so funny.

When Voldemort ran for Valentine's bedroom, he realised that it was next in line for a makeover and he howled with despair.

Taddy has spent so much time preparing the room and it was so lovely and cosy.

It was a big boy's room just for him and Voldemort wasn't allowed in there, Taddy had been most emphatic on that point.

Valentine watched with dismay as Voldemort swung from the climbing frame and it collapsed under his bulk.

Like slow motion, it teetered, swayed and then crashed down with a resounding boom. Voldemort lay amongst the wreckage and Valentine was afraid as he crept forward.

When Voldemort leapt up spitting and snarling, Valentine had run with horror for the first dark place he could find.

The door to the linen cupboard place was open and he sliding. Hiding behind Taddy's snow boots.

Voldemort pushed the door open more and looked around for the little snot but could not find him.

Valentine had his eyes screwed shut so they didn't glow and give him away.

When Ianto's voice had sounded through the penthouse, Valentine had wept with relief and then froze as Voldemort huffed next to his face.

It was only when Ianto's cries showed so much fear and pain that Voldemort wondered for the first time that maybe he had gone a tad too far.

He hadn't meant to scare the kit, or Ianto.

He sighed as he looked out over his city of lights and then turned to the fern again, his eyes narrowed as he finally got a handle on the situation.

_You! You bastard, you were behind this whole thing._

_Why are you sitting there all smug? Look at what you have done!_

Voldemort shredded the Maidenhair fern with malicious intent.

_That'll learn it!_


	37. shocking turn of events

Voldemort didn't know what to do. He was in shock.

One minute he had been hiding under to sofa as Ianto cleaned, scrubbed, yelled, cursed, ranted … you get the picture.

Then Ianto had pushed the sofa out from the wall and found him. Found his stash of silk boxers, socks and ties. Even a hanky he'd snivelled from Tosh's handbag last time she was visiting.

The gasp of horror as Ianto looked at him was a pretty good indicator that it wasn't good … but really?

First Ianto had scooped him up and slammed the lid of the cat carrier with a viciousness that he hadn't expected.

Then came the car trip and the unceremonious grab at the scruff of his neck as he was dragged from the carrier into that …. Ahhhh shit.

He knew the smell of this place, the white walls and metal table. Well, he was in trouble now.

The vet had clucked and hummed at the mess, pulling at dried lumps with distaste.

"This is completely congealed, we would need to soak him to get it off" the vet said and Ianto huffed.

"I don't care how you get it off, I just want him clean." Ianto wailed and Jack soothed him as he tried to think of a way to calm him. "Oh Cariad, how could I have forgotten to bath him as well. I'm so angry!"

"He was being a prick to little Valentine and you were more worried about the baby" Jack soothed, "This is his fault, not yours."

The vet was horrified when she heard that a baby was involved. Who were these people?

"Can you shave his undercarriage?" Jack asked, "Take it all off. It's gonna grow back next moult, right?"

"We can, yes" the vet smiled "Most don't like their Persians clipped in autumn though."

"Clipped?" Ianto said in a small voice, "You mean you will shave him?"

"Yes" she smiled as she watched the way he peeked out from the handsome man's coat. "We can take it all back so that it resembles a short haired cat's coat. He won't be bald or anything."

Ianto sniffled and snuggled a bit more as he considered.

"Winter is coming but he's an inside cat so he will be OK, right?" Ianto reasoned.

"Yes. If he's kept inside he will be fine" she agreed.

"It won't hurt him?" Ianto asked and the nice lady in a white coat like Owen wore smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"We can sedate him and do it quickly, then you can take him home." She smiled, "You can even wait if you want sweetheart."

Ianto smiled sweetly at the nice lady and sniffled a bit more, then turned to regard Jack.

"Cariad?" He said in a little voice, "My kitty will be ok if he gets a haircut and I don't want him to stay here. He doesn't like people, I am angry with him but I don't want him scared or sad."

"It's OK baby" Jack kissed his forehead, "Dr Harris will do a good job, Fatso will get a bit less body weight with that mess gone and we can all go home with a quick stop at Starbucks. Yeah?"

They waited for about half an hour and the carrier was carefully returned to Ianto with a sleepy cat inside.

The vet was turned to mush when she found Ianto in Jack's lap as Jack softly hummed and cuddled him reassuringly. Ianto saw her and his face lit up as he scrambled for the carrier.

"Oh thank you" Ianto gushed happily, "He's such a naughty doody head."

"Well, he's fine now" she assured him, enamoured with the lovely couple. "Just a bit woozy. Take him home and let him sleep for a while in a favourite spot on or near the floor. He'll be a bit miffed when he realises what we did but we had to take more fur than first thought."

Ianto gasped with wide eyes and she hastened to reassure him, "It's OK. All his bits are all covered, he still has about half an inch of fur on his under-bits love."

"He won't be cold?"

"No love" she smiled.

Jack thanked her for her handling of the matter, and silently for her understanding of his poor little love who was hugging the carrier as he crooned to the monster inside.

They drove home and Ianto rushed to place a rug by the window and carefully pulled the sleepy moggy from the carrier. Ianto was shocked to see the different cat, the lack of hair made him smaller somehow and Ianto now felt forgiving as he settled him into the bed.

"Oh Morty, you naughty boy!" Ianto sighed, "Look at the mess you got yourself in."

Voldemort looked up blearily at Ianto and meowed forlornly.

"It's OK" Ianto sighed, "I forgive you. You need to apologise to my baby though, you were really naughty."

Ianto rose and accepted the cup of coffee then followed Jack to the kitchen for a donut as Voldemort watched them go.

Voldemort settled into the bed and enjoyed the warmth coming through the glass as he pondered this.

Maybe he was an old fool.

This had been a mistake.


	38. Look what has become of me.

Valentine looked at the stranger who stood before him and scented the air nervously.

He smelt weird, looked weird and yet, he seemed so familiar.

_Hello little brother._

_Vol?_

Valentine's eyes widened with shock as he looked at the cat and he stalked forward.

_Look what has become of me. My lovely coat._

Wow.

Valentine rubbed his face against the shoulder of the large cat and it felt so soft that he purred softly.

He was so happy that Voldemort was OK, he knew Taddy had been mad and when he took him away he had been afraid that he wasn't coming back. He still missed his litter siblings and although Voldemort was a grown-up he was still kin.

Voldemort caught the little kit's ponderings and knew he had feared for him. He hadn't had that before. He had been taken from his mama while still a wee kit and spent his whole life alone. He now knew that he was approaching this wrong, this was not a rival. This was a little brother, a potential sibling.

_Sorry little one, I scared you._

Valentine placed his face against Voldemort's for a moment, then kissed noses.

Voldemort felt a rush of affection. _Sweet wee man, just like your Taddy._

Valentine walked happily into the kitchen with Voldemort following and cried for some food.

Ianto was doing dishes and heard the little squeak, looking down with affection at his fur-child. "Are you hungry darling?"

Valentine smiled and yowled again, reaching out to pat Ianto's leg affectionately.

"Hello Morty, you hungry as well now that you've had a sleep and little wander about?"

Voldemort moved to stand next to Valentine and looked up silently, not game to talk yet.

Ianto knelt and placed the matching mats down, blue for Valentine and red for Voldemort and each cat obediently moved to their mat, waiting for their bowls to descend.

Their food was wonderful, as always. Freshly roasted chicken cut into little bite sized pieces and the gravy was home made. None of those gravy packets in sight.

Voldemort took a mouthful and hummed around the explosion of flavour in his mouth. Oh god, this was kitty heaven.

The hand that descended and stroked his back softly was nice as well, his back arching automatically for the encouraging rub at the base of his tail.

Voldemort stopped eating for a moment to sigh and enjoy the attention. He looked over at Valentine and saw the matching hand was lovingly laying across the little body in a clutch hold as he wriggled happily through his meal.

Ianto started crooning as he loved his kitties, telling them how lovely and smart they were, how pretty their fur looked today and how handsome their whiskers looked.

Voldemort started eating again, one eye on Valentine who had stopped eating and now turned to the hand that scooped him up out of view. Now his hand was gone and Voldemort ate quickly, as he listened to Ianto cleaning Valentine's face with the face cloth he kept by the sink.

As Ianto turned to walk to the sofa, Voldemort was already running and he easily beat them there, leaping up and waiting.

Ianto sank into the cushions and Voldemort slid onto his lap with his ratting purr. He kneaded at the legs, being careful to keep his claws in and settled down.

Valentine was in his Taddy's arms and nodding off against his shoulder as Ianto pointed the TV remote and Jeremy Kyle came on.

Voldemort laughed at the antics of the silly humans and every now and then, Ianto's laughter joined in.

The sound of a key in the door, then Daddy was home. Voldemort watched him remove his wonderful coat and hang it on the hook. He made a mental note to go see it later for a good sniff. Wondrous smells came home on that coat.

"Ah, there's my wee family" Jacks' voice had a purr of its own that filled Voldemort with warmth.

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, a hand going to Voldemort for a stroke before settling on Valentine's wee body.

"Did he nod off Cariad?" Ianto asked and Jack crooned as he gathered a loose limbed little kitty that resembled a beanie baby.

He gently manoeuvred the wee body and placed him down on the bed by the window, Voldemort taking his cue to jump down and he curled up around the little ball, humming softly to ensure good dreams.

Valentine sighed softly into his fur and snuggled in, lovingly rubbing his paws into the folds of fat.

Voldemort felt a stirring of something he had not known since he was a wee kit.

Voldemort looked down at his little brother and felt love.


	39. Kisses make it better

"Are you OK baby?" Jack crooned as he returned to the sofa.

Ianto had changed channels and now a romantic comedy softly sounded in the background and Ianto shuffled over to make room for Jack.

Jack sank into the warm spot and sighed with relief.

"Hard day Daddy?"

"Horrible. I missed you all day" Jack pouted and Ianto crowed, "I kept wanting to call but those meetings go on forever."

"Well, you're here now" Ianto leaned in for a kiss and Jack hummed.

Now that there were the two cats, Ianto was happy to spend more time at home, like a stay-at-home Tad. A fact that quietly pleased Jack as he worried about Ianto in the hub in times of chaos.

Ianto's hands were gentle and loving, smooth and warm as they slid inside Jack's shirt to rub his back.

Kisses became languid as Jack revelled in his own petting and soon both men were naked and panting as they rutted.

Voldemort watched them covertly and felt the heady rush of affection that filled the room like a thick smoke.

Ianto arched and cried out as he came in Jack's hands and Jack crushed their mouths together as he came inside him. They writhed and moaned, kissing and enjoying their time of loving.

Jack reached out and hooked the blanket from the back of the sofa, covering them both as he arranged them so he wasn't crushing Ianto. He flicked some tissues from the side table and cleaned them up, balling them up on the floor under the table and kissed Ianto again as he watched his eyelids fluttering while sleep overtook him.

Jack then carefully curled around Ianto, murmuring affections as Ianto sighed softly.

Voldemort looked down at the wee kit snuggled against him and finally got it. This was family.

Ianto slept as Jack watched the movie, his own eyelids finally dropping and once he was asleep Voldemort prodded the baby, pointing out the high ground.

He showed the kit how to climb to the hips and choose one, curling carefully onto a warm body.

As Valentine settled in Ianto's hip, he looked across at Voldemort who was already snoozing on Jack and smiled.

This was nice.

Owen's phone call woke Jack and he groaned as he reached for his Bluetooth.

"Yeah?"

"You at home?" Owen asked, "I need to go over the results of the autopsy."

"Ah shit!" Jack huffed, yeah. Come on over."

Valentine looked over at Voldemort and told him visitors were coming and Voldemort groaned softly before rising and stalking off to his invisible corner.

The knocking didn't wake Ianto, just as Jack rising hadn't and Jack made sure he was well covered before opening the door.

"Come on, let's have it" Jake sighed as Owen and Gwen traipsed in.

"Oh! Valentine, hello dumpling" Gwen crooned and she reached for him as he perched delicately on Ianto's hip. "Come to Aunty Gwen."

She crooned as she kissed his little face and head. He endured it, knowing all Mummies liked to fuss.

Owen smiled and then caught himself, clearing his throat and scowling again as he went over the results.

The sound of voices woke Ianto and he snorted, then sat up with surprise.

"Owen! Gwennie!" he enthused, "I'll put the coffee in."

He rose and wandered into the kitchen as Gwen gaped with shock. Owen had seen it all before end didn't even skip a beat.

Gwen looked at the little ball who wriggled to get down and she gently placed him on his feet, allowing him freedom.

Valentine ran after Taddy and gently tapped his leg, getting his attention.

"Hello darling, what is it?" Ianto looked down at his baby and then noticed the bare leg.

Oh god.

He realised what Valentine was telling him a bit too late for it to matter.

He was naked.


	40. forgot

Ianto was being difficult and Jack couldn't work out why for the life of him.

First was the huffing and angry slamming of files on the meeting table.

Then came the glares and more huffs as he arranged the files and water glasses around the table.

Finally came the one that Jack couldn't ignore. The water jug was slammed down so hard that he cringed as he listened for a cracking sound that thankfully didn't come.

"Ianto, please don't break things" Jack said calmly, the answering huff was enough to make him grind his teeth.

"Ianto, please tell me what the problem is" Jack sat in his chair and waited.

"If you don't know what you've done, then I don't see how I can explain it" Ianto sniffed as he stormed out of the room.

"Tosh?" Jack turned to where she was setting up her laptop, "Do you know what I did?"

"I've never heard him sound like …" Tosh leaned in and whispered, "a girl before."

"I know!" Jack said back with wide eyes.

"I heard that as well!" a voice said in his ear and Jack jumped as his comms barked at him.

Tosh put her hand over her mouth and stared at Jack who was now wondering how long they had been on and what he may have possibly said to upset his wee man.

"Baby?" Jack tried grovelling, "I'm sorry. I'm a great big twat of a doody head and my only redeeming feature is you."

A snort.

Jack thought over words he spewed over the phone earlier to Archie, "Is it because I called our archives messy? I meant messy as in my understanding of your filing system baby. I didn't mean messy as in a mess. You know I say stupid stuff."

Another snort.

Jack looked at Tosh again and whined, he seemed to be digging himself deeper.

Tosh quickly began going over the comms log for Jack's earpiece as Ianto slammed things down in the kitchen, more than one shattering cup echoed through the hub.

"What the fuck did you do!" Owen hissed from the doorway, looking back at the devastation being wrought in the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Jack wailed, now looking over his diary to see who else he spoke to.

"Hey everyone" Gwen called as she entered the hub with bags of shopping weighing her down.

Ianto's low growl came over the comms, too low for anyone else to hear but Jack's hearing caught it.

Gwen?

Jack leaned over to look out the large windows down into the hub and watched as Ianto stalked about. Gwen approached him, unaware of the atmosphere and Jack wondered if he should warn her, and how to without using the comms which Ianto was clearly monitoring.

"Hello pet" she said happily, "Look what I found."

Ianto swung on his heel and Jack cringed as he waited for the roar. The scream was unexpected and Jack flew from the room, his chair slamming into the wall as it was forced back.

He pounded across the walkway and slid down the handrails of the stairs, screaming into the kitchen to find …

Ianto was holding up the little cardigan with a look of joy, turning it and rubbing his face against it with glee.

"Was looking for something for me cousin's wedding and went past this shop, there in the window was a whole display of these. That one looked so much like the Volder-beast that I had to get it for him." She enthused, "I know you worry about him getting cold. I also got two more. Look!"

"Oh Gwen" Ianto threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek, then turned and waved it at Jack.

"Look cariad. A Cardy for Morty" he cheered, "Oh Gwen, you star!"

Gwen smiled and hugged him as she kissed him back, "Sorry about skipping out, I know you wanted this morning off to take Morty for his aftercare check but I really needed to get this pressy before the weekend and Jack said you wouldn't care."

Ianto smiled politely and asked her what she had found and then made appropriate noises at the glass bowl as Jack banged his head repeatedly against the doorframe.

Morty's vet check.

Damn.

**Thanks to those reviewing and those being patient. On top of the five daily posting stories (Feather, CJ2, Z II, W5, Bloodstream), I have another five (Arrow, Feelings, I Am Verse, Lilly Rose, Double Take) that are casual postings as my muse swings that way on occasion and there are also three verses (Beyond the Stars III, Phoenix III and Bladesinger 8) currently in flux as their next instalments are currently under construction.**

**I am quite insane, something my friends and family accepted long ago and I'm glad those of you loyal to my posts accept this too. I have a full-time job and write in the evenings and on weekends but the stories can sometimes tickle the back of my mind all day while I cook.**

**If I go quiet please forgive me, my bi-polar can make me a bit antisocial, I do love our boys and will continue to write for you.**


	41. I'm a Tiger

One minute he was asleep in the sunny spot, the next he was sitting here looking at Ianto with shock.

He had been manhandled … well cat-handled if you were splitting hairs, but hair had been the problem and now Ianto had unceremoniously stuffed him onto this … this … straightjacket bloody thing.

Ianto was crowing as he adjusted his mane, one of the few parts of him that still had the original fur and Ianto again told him that he looked fierce.

It wasn't until Ianto held up the mirror that he saw the stripes then he got it and blinked with surprise.

Tiger stripes.

Voldemort turned to the side and looked again. He had tiger stripes and his mane looked like tiger cheeks.

Voldemort tried a roar that sounded more like a yowl but Ianto took it to be a positive sound and he placed the mirror down before he scooped the cat up and peppered his face and head with little kisses as he told him that he looked so masculine and butch.

_Really?_

"Oh Morty bum, look at you. Oh, you better not scare Valley too much, I better warn him so he doesn't think a big monster tiger escaped from the zoo or something" Ianto gushed as he rubbed his face into the cardy and Voldemort smiled. Yes. He could scare the little bugger again!

The cardigan was made of angora wool and was so soft that Ianto kept wanting to stroke it. Knowing that Voldemort would be warm when the snow predicted was going to fall tonight, Ianto was happy enough to have forgiven Jack for forgetting the vet visit.

If it had been Valentine's visit to Owen for a check however, Jack would have been in dire trouble and Jack now realised that as a message had been sent to Owen to send all appointments for Val to Jack's diary with LARGE stars for attention attached.

Jack knew that if Ianto snooped and found the stars he would be pleased.

Voldemort stalked off in search of Valentine, hoping to give him a wee scare before Taddy could warn him. _Wait._

Voldemort stopped stalking along and blinked as he registered the name he had just given Ianto. He considered. _Yes, well. OK._

With the decision to accept Ianto's new role in his life, Voldemort continued the search.

_WOW!_

Valentine's yell was above him, so Voldemort looked up at the shelves above the storage cupboards and found Valentine leaning over the edge of the shelf with large eyes.

_Vol? Wow, you look like a movie star!_

Voldemort grinned and posed for the kit, the previous intention of scaring him long forgotten and Valentine leapt gracefully to the floor and rubbed his face against the wool.

_Wow. Almost as nice as you._

Now Voldemort was melting. Awww. Little kit.

Voldemort kissed the kit and rubbed faces, the warm cardigan soothing him and when Valentine rubbed his body against him he found that he didn't mind that either.

They walked together to the kitchen where the smell of hot fish was maddening.

Ianto had steamed the fish and it was cooling on the bench as the two cats wailed and begged.

"Soon babies" Ianto crooned as he felt it carefully for bones with his fingertips.

When he pulled out the carton of 'Kat Milk' Ianto had purchased from the vet, much to Jack's disgust, they knew their dinner was in the last stages.

Ianto flaked the fish into their bowls and then poured a little bit of milk into the bowls to soften the meal.

He knelt and placed the mats in their usual places, then laughed as the boys rushed to their appointed mats with glee.

Ianto carefully placed the two bowls down and smiled as his babies tucked in. Valentine had extra powders in his for his little bones and it filled Ianto with joy to see his little kit digging in with such glee.

"Be good babies and maybe we will all have roast tomorrow night." Ianto crooned, "Daddy hinted earlier for a nice roast with gravy for the winter feels."

Voldemort purred at the thought, roast meat cut into little bite sized pieces that were then mixed with roast veggies and covered in gravy were his favourite and they only had it once a week. As it was Wednesday, he hadn't expected another treat so soon and he turned to thank Taddy with a soft yowl and face rub against his leg.

"I know little tiger" Ianto crooned as he rubbed the cat's head, "I love you too."

Voldemort was a little overcome by that.

Taddy loves me!


	42. My boy

Ianto had noticed the growth spurt and waited impatiently for Owen to finish his examination.

"Yep, little limbs are changing, knee joints altering to resemble elbows and knees" Owen said without any preamble as he entered the room with a sleeping kit against his shoulder, "If he keeps this up then within about a year he will be about the size and characteristics of a new-born baby."

Ianto made a small sound of excitement as Gwen frowned.

"A baby?" she asked.

"He's Catkind! He will become a person" Ianto explained again, "He will have kitty features but will walk and talk just like us."

"I thought you were joking" she gaped.

"In my time, they are extremely rare" Jack said as he reached for the floppy cat, "In the future, The All Knowing Boe has some as his carers. They are medically minded and like nuns, some join a special group of nurses."

"Really?" Ianto asked with glee.

"Yeah, very intelligent and quick to learn" Jack struggled to remember what he had learnt in the time academy, "They are really strong too."

"Oh wow!" Ianto enthused.

"Medically inclined?" Owen repeated as he stroked the soft belly of the baby Jack was now cradling.

"Yeah, you seen the way he looks at your monitor and stuff?" Jack smiled at him, "Valentine is genuinely interested in what you are doing. I wouldn't be surprised that as a little boy, he will drive you mad with questions."

Owen smiled as he looked at the little fluff, sure that a little cat face asking questions would not be so bad really.

"He can ask his Uncle Owen lots of stuff" Ianto said as he passed out coffee, "He will be so clever."

"I don't mind" Owen shrugged, "I think a little man about the place will be a good thing. He will definitely get a few laughs out of us if he takes after his clever Taddy."

Ianto preened at the compliment and lovingly touched Jack's hand as it rested on the kit's back.

"Our little boy will be so special" he whispered.

"Well, he'll be the only one!" Gwen said as she reached for a pastry, "Gonna be a lonely life with no friends."

Jack cringed as Ianto swung to look at her.

"What do you mean no friends!" he demanded and Gwen stopped the food as it was almost to her mouth, "Do you not like him, then!"

"I didn't mean it like that" she looked at Jack for support and found a glare instead.

"You and Rhys are trying for a kid, you saying that if you have one it won't be playing with our son?" Jack demanded as he rose from his chair.

"Of course it will" she spluttered.

"I know I don't spend time with my family, I kind of thought you all were my family but if you feel that way about my baby I would like to know now, before you break his little heart later!" Ianto was bristling now, drawing himself up as he haughtily snatched the cat from Jack, waking him up.

Valentine gave an unhappy squeak as he was squeezed against Ianto's chest and immediately knew something was wrong. He looked around the table and saw that Gwen was the one looking the most frantic.

Gwen saw him looking at her and she smiled weakly, "Sorry baby. Aunty Gwen didn't mean to say a stupid thing. Of course you will be a loved little boy, I will give you lots of cuddles. We all will."

"You don't speak for me!" Owen huffed, "My nephew is already special to me!"

Gwen gaped at the bristling rooster and Tosh decided to join in.

"My little Valentine will be spoilt. All the latest games and movies, we will have movie nights and sleep overs and I will always love him to bits!" She said with unusual haughtiness, "If I were ever to find someone willing to marry me and have a baby with, I would want Valentine to be their bestest big cousin!"

Valentine listened as he sleepily nuzzled his Taddy's neck and he meowed softly in question.

_Taddy?_

Ianto gasped and looked at Jack who had swung to stare at them and he knew that the bond had enhanced Valentine's emphatic bond as well.

"You heard it too?" Ianto whispered and Jack nodded as he rushed over to embrace them.

"What is it?" Owen asked, the argument forgotten.

"Our little boy spoke" Ianto burst into happy tears.

"I heard it, an emphatic voice. He said Taddy." Jack grinned at the room.

"Oh my god" Tosh enthused, "where is the necklace, hurry."

As she ran for the drawer of her workstation Ianto looked lovingly at Jack.

"Our baby said my name Cariad."

Jack kissed him and smiled, maybe his would be next.


	43. Oh my babies

Ianto hadn't meant for it to come to this.

He was actually looking for Valentine's little ball with a bell in it. He made the mistake of moving the chair and found the ungodly mess.

So this is where Voldemort hid after the tantrum. Ianto tipped the chair over and looked at the underside, deciding to just chuck the bloody thing all together.

The cat must have gone all exorcist or something climbing about on the fabric, wiping the ungodly mess all over the place.

Thinking about a shopping spree, he gathered his cleaning supplies and began scrubbing the floor. Thank goodness it was wood. Imagine what a carpet would have looked like.

Ianto checked on the furry bums and found them asleep on the bed so he closed the door and opened the large full length window to combat the cleaning fumes. He frowned as he reminded himself to talk to Jack about about baby gates again. He hated shutting him out of his favourite room.

The doorbell went and Ianto huffed, threw down the scrubbing brush and went to open the door.

The combined rush of air from the door and window popped the latch in the bedroom door and it swung silently.

Valentine felt the breeze and looked up, feeling it on his face.

Voldemort woke as Valentine jumped down from the bed and padded out into the main room looking for Taddy.

Voldemort yawned and stretched, then followed the kit. They could hear voices as the door and Voldemort made a face at Valentine to show his annoyance at the possible invasion of another human.

Valentine had followed the breeze to the window ledge and looked over the side, the street below was so far away.

_Best stay back from there, don't want to fall._

Voldemort warned the kit who turned and looked at him defiantly.

Before he could say anything else, Valentine jumped.

Voldemort screamed with horror and it was loud enough for Ianto to drop the package he was signing for and run for the bedroom.

NO!

Ianto ran back to the main room, frantic now as he looked for his babies and when he saw Voldemort leaning out the window he gave a wail of despair.

Voldemort looked back over his shoulder at him as though to apologise, then to Ianto's complete and utter horror …. Voldemort jumped after his little brother.

.

.

.

Jack raced into the apartment, screaming Ianto's name. The emergency alarm had been hit and Jack's heart had been in his throat the whole way home.

Tosh had checked the footage and watched the cats leap from the open window and Ianto throw himself at the ledge, collapsing in a heap of misery.

Everyone had piled into the SUV and Jack had driven like a man possessed, now they searched the penthouse but could find no sign of Ianto.

"Shit!" Owen was looking out the window, "There's a small ledge. Do you think the moggies were on that?"

"Gwen?" Jack barked as he looked out as well and he saw her on the pavement below.

"Nothing. No blood stains, no sign of kitty footprints in the snow." She reported.

"So where is …." Jack stopped talking and headed for the hot water cupboard, he knelt down ad checked.

Yep.

Ianto's snow boots were gone.

Tosh soon had CCTV up and they found a hysterical Ianto combing the alley behind the building.

Jack pounded down the stairwell and out into the back alley where Ianto was wailing with grief as he pulled at the dumpster.

"Baby, hey" Jack pulled him away and Ianto growled as he pushed him off and went back to the dumpster.

"He has to be behind here!" Ianto shouted, "I can hear a kitty."

They pulled it out and found a small black cat who scarpered when it saw them.

"Oh no. Oh god, my baby" Ianto was hysterically pulling at his clothes as he staggered about and Owen reached out to stop him.

"Oh, oh Owen" Ianto fell into his arms and clung to him, "Where are my babies?"

Tosh and Gwen were still scanning and Gwen called out.

Little kitty footprints headed off down the alleyway with bigger ones alongside them.

Ianto sobbed with relief as they raced after the cats.

Jack was about the give the fur-children their first smacked arse when he found them.


	44. Facehugger

Valentine ran around the corner, heading for the front door of the building.

He still couldn't believe that he had been able to slide down the pipe thing like that, or that Vol had been able to follow, more like a fall than a slide but the soft snow worked its magic.

 _Stop! Taddy is going to pitch a fit! -_ Voldemort yelled at the little bugger who didn't even break stride, feeling like a little king.

Voldemort knew they were in beep shit this time and he just hoped Daddy found them first, he would be swift and sharp with his punishment. Taddy would make it last for several dinners.

Valentine stopped as he looked up at another apartment with a balcony. There was a big dog looking down at him and Valentine couldn't help but poke out his tongue with glee as he passed.

_Tiney! Don't!_

Voldemort warned him but was too late, the dog leapt up onto the railing and then landed the two stories down into the snow, in front of the cats.

Valentine skidded to a stop with a squeak of shock and Voldemort knew they were beyond Shit Creek and has passed into Crap Lake.

 _Leave my Tiney alone! -_ Voldemort tried for swagger as he bolshed up and stood near the little kit.

 _Just one bite! -_ The dog huffed and another dog further up the building began barking, egging him on.

Voldemort looked up and told him to shut up.

_Son of a junkyard bitch, this has nothing to do with you!_

The large dag moved closer and Valentine had also stepped closer to the dog while he had been looking up.

_Why are you so angry? I never did anything to you!_

_I am a dog. You are a cat. That stupid coat wearing pussy thinks he is a tiger, he is a gnat. I will eat you._

Voldemort felt the fear leave as anger took over. This stupid beast thought he could just come out here and scare the little kit like that? Insult my nice cardy Taddy got for me?

Voldemort remembered the movie Taddy and Daddy watched the other night and decided he wasn't a tiger at all.

With a scream of rage, he launched himself at the dog who was opening his jaws and advancing on the cowering kit.

Voldemort star-fished and aimed for the eyes. Ripley and the alien things. Yeah, he could do that.

 _I'm a face-hugger motherfucker! -_ Voldemort attached himself to the dog's face and sank his claws in as deeply as he could, revelling in the feeling of bone.

The dog began to scream and shake its head as the pain drove it insane and Voldemort continued to scream as he struggled to maintain his grip. He latched his teeth onto the nearest ear, feeling it pop and blood filled his mouth.

The dog's scream was shrill as it was now leaping and shaking with horror.

Voldemort remembered the taste of hot blood.

_Mama._

A garden, grass and flowers. He was with his litter siblings as they played, pranced about slapping at butterflies.

It was a warm day, a buzzing of bees and birds flitting about in the trees overhead.

Mama had a little mouse and he had been the first of the kittens to pounce. His mother's pleased purr as he bit into it, the hot blood and little heartbeat that slowed then halted as it bled out.

Voldemort closed his eyes as his grip began to slide.

The sun dappled light through the leaves as he had held the dying mouse, the smell of the grass. - _Mama, I miss your fur._

Valentine watched as his brother was finally dislodged and flew against the dumpster with a dull thud.

Sliding down and crumpling into a heap, Voldemort looked like a discarded sock.

Valentine screamed with fear and closed his eyes as the dog turned towards him with its bloodied face twisted in rage. Frothing at the mouth.

_DADDY!_

The bang was so loud that Valentine screamed again, then hands had him and he was lifting up into a familiar hug. The silk shirt was warm with Ianto's fear scented sweat.

_Oh Taddy._

Jack stood with the Webley in his hand as he looked at the dog that was now cowering with fear from the noise. He had aimed for the ground near it and wondered if he actually wanted to hit it, looking over to see Voldemort crumpled on the ground.

"Mort!" Jack shouted, kicking at the dog as he advanced and the dog backed away.

Ianto had now seen the cat and he began to wail, clutching his baby to him as he sank to his knees.

Owen scooped up the cat and began to examine him frantically.

"Owen? My boy?" Ianto whimpered, Jack now hugging him as he checked Valentine for injuries.

"Valentine looked fine, Voldemort seems to have been knocked for a loop." Owen huffed, "He's alive but I think a vet should check him out. Little bones and stuff."

Ianto held his babies, rolled in Jack's coat as they raced for the vet clinic and Valentine touched his face to his brother's, scared at how still he was.

_I'm sorry._


	45. Sorry Taddy

Voldemort had a broken leg.

Now he had a bright yellow cast to match the burnt orange cardy that Gwen had just arrived with this morning.

He had been snoozing on the sofa, on his special pillow Taddy said was only for him. Valentine might have slipped onto it with him but if it was his than he was allowed to share. Right?

Yesterday's horror had faded with a good night's sleep and some tears. Poor Taddy. Voldemort had watched Valentine's little heart breaking as he listened to Taddy crying in Daddy's arms.

_See? You didn't think about this bit, did you!_

Valentine snuggled against him, careful of the poor back leg that was such a damned nuisance.

Of course he forgave him, what sort of heartless cur did you take him for? OK, maybe he left him to twist in the wind for a wee while before telling him but he deserved to feel bad. Little shit.

Taddy opened the door and when he had seen the new cardy he had given Gwen a kiss and hug of glee, then rushed to see if his cat was awake.

Voldemort heard him coming and opened and eyelid to see the cardy advancing.

_Wow! Bright._

Voldemort smelt it as Taddy held it out and decided that it would do. Not his brilliant Tiger one but the stupid white coat had to cut it off. Taddy had left the other two at the hub and was going to get them later today, now this one would do in the meantime.

Taddy was so gentle and loving as he put the cardy on and then he settled Voldemort back on the pillow with a big kiss on his head and a murmur that he was such a lovely boy.

Voldemort liked this. He sighed and let out a little squeak that Valentine had used for attention once.

Taddy crooned and called Daddy who came and crouched by the sofa and rubbed his head.

"You OK there Thug?" Jack crooned and Voldemort tried the squeak again.

"Awwww, listen" Jack gushed, "Poor wee hero, I think he's hungry."

"He had brekky!" Ianto frowned.

"Yes, but he's healing. Bound to need extra nourishment for that" Jack was pouting to Voldemort and Ianto rolled his eyes.

Ianto walked to the kitchen and Jack rubbed Voldemort's head, "Don't worry big guy, Taddy will sort ya out. My big fuzzy brute of a demon kitty."

Voldemort blinked as he heard baby talk from Daddy for the first time and couldn't help but purr. He was so lovely when he went mushy.

When Taddy brought his bowl to him, right here on the pillow, Voldemort thought he had died and gone to kitty heaven.

The bowl contained his favourite. Roast beef that was cut into tiny bits and gravy. As Voldemort daintily ate his food Ianto crooned and rubbed his back telling him he was such a good boy.

Voldemort could get used to this.

Valentine was pleased to be offered a small bowl as well and accepted it gracefully.

_Sorry Taddy_

Valentine looked lovingly at his Tad who smiled down at him.

"I know baby, Taddy was so angry and scared, but I'm not now" Ianto told him, "Morty was the hero, Mr Face Hugger indeed!"

Voldemort stopped eating and stared at Ianto with surprise.

He heard that?


	46. gates

The baby gates were installed the next day and the fluffs stood with their little mouths gaping at the barrier they found waiting for them after their midday nap.

TADDY!

Valentine could see through the bars and watched as Taddy came running from the kitchen.

"Sorry baby, Taddy forgot to unlock them for you." Ianto pulled up a knob at the top of the gate and it swung back against the wall.

Voldemort smelt the gates suspiciously and looked at Valentine with gentle annoyance. Valentine knew these were because of him and he let his head drop.

"Now, I asked Daddy for these before the window thing" Ianto told them as he squatted and held out his arms, "I asked for these a good week before you scared me. This is not a punishment. This is to make me feel better when I can't see you."

Sorry Taddy.

"This is not s punishment. Don't you see? I won't be smothering you so much" Ianto sighed, "I know I can be a bit smothery. Jack tells me all the time that I'll smother you to death I coddle you so much."

Voldemort had been listening and yawned to show his annoyance and wandered towards the kitchen.

"Come on baby" Ianto lifted Valentine, noticing his weight gain.

"My boy, you're getting so big" Ianto crooned, "I can't wait until I can get you real clothes."

Valentine had visions of himself in one of Vol's jerseys and Ianto snorted with laughter and sent back an image of a little child with a kitty face.

Huh?

"You're Catkind. You will grow to be a person." Ianto infirmed him and Voldemort stopped checking his bowl to listen with surprise.

"Valentine. You were a gift from the future. You are a special little boy and one day you will walk and talk just like me and Daddy." Ianto explained as Valentine blinked, "You will be my beautiful son and you will be a strong, clever man."

Valentine considered this as Taddy placed him on the mat and he lifted the bowls, placing them for their approval.

Chicken.

Voldemort looked over at Valentine and they both began to eat.

Jack called out as he entered, throwing the bag into the chair as he stopped to hang the coat in its assigned spot.

"Hello dear, hard day at the office?" Ianto called as he popped his head around the doorframe.

"Ooo, casual Friday?" Jack chortled and Ianto grinned.

"Well, I knew the boys would take time and you were due soon so I thought I would get ready" Ianto answered as he stepped out and showed Jack his soft baby blue onesie he was wearing.

"I got a couple to choose from, thought maybe the new Mad Max once the kids are in bed" Jack waved the DVD and Ianto crowed.

"What for the boys?" Ianto asked as he settled on the sofa.

Milo and Otis" Jack showed him the cover and Ianto smiled softly.

"Val and Mort haven't seen this one yet."

"No, I only saw it once. I liked the idea of cat and dog friends." Jack smiled as he got a quick hug in.

"Good idea Cariad" Ianto praised, "Don't want our boy to grow up afraid of dogs."

"If you're going to start making jokes about Gwen …"

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes as the movie began.

The warm hands around his waist encouraged him into Jack's lap and he sighed happily as he got a nurse.

Gwen? Gwen who!

Woof.


	47. sidestepping

The day was dragging.

Ianto had left the cats at home after spending a good two hours of explanations and apologies until they were asleep and not listening anymore as Jack pulled him to the SUV.

Bloody Unit!

The meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago and the blow hard moustache wearing arsehole Unit scum … Jack told him to stop thinking bad things as it was showing on his face and Ianto sent loving hugs as he shook himself off and plastered on the polite butler smile he had been wearing thin.

He entered the meeting again, politely nodding to the young lady, in the too tight uniform that made her bazookas point out more than Gwennie's, that held the door for him and placed the tray of refreshments on the table.

"Oh, chicken rolls!" one of the Unit scum piss arse … yes dear, sorry. One of the Unit representatives clapped.

"You've not lived until you've tasted Mr Jones' Coffee" one of the men said and Ianto smiled warmly as he presented him with the first cup.

"Ah god" the man said after a sip, "You are a bloody legend!"

Ianto nodded and placed the other cups in front of people and without thinking, sat in Jack's lap with his own.

Everyone went quiet as they watched Ianto shuffle and adjust himself until he was comfortable and take a sip of his drink, then look up to see everyone staring.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"No sweetie" Gwen giggled as he reached for a chocolate finger, "You have laid out a wonderful spread, as always."

"Love you Gwennie" Ianto said softly as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Getting tired Hon?" Jack asked as he rubbed Ianto's back.

"I don't like these shoes" Ianto pouted as he raised a leg and glared at the Brogue on his foot.

"I think they look spiffy" Jack assured him.

"They bloody pinch my feet and I don't think I wanna wear them again!" Ianto huffed.

"Then I'll buy you a new pair" Jack crooned as he squeezed him around the waist, "We'll feed the buggers to Ferdinand."

"Ferdinand?" One of the Unit officials couldn't resist.

"Ferddie the Furnace" Ianto told him with glee, "He's always hungry."

The man grinned as he watched Ianto transform into an excited child.

"Once Jack fed him a whole Treppadolt! Still intact!" Ianto's eyes were wide with glee, "You should have heard it popping in there."

"I've never seen an intact one" the man said and Ianto clapped.

"Oh, I took lots of pictures and footage, Owen even let me put a little camera up its Jacksie … oh sorry. I mean butt hole. It was purple inside." Ianto gasped.

"Purple? They are always black inside." A female was flicking through her PDA.

"Yeah, but that is after the fluids congeal. Aye Owie" Ianto turned to Owen.

"Ianto's right. In life, or within the first half hour after death it is a bright purple, the black is from the blood settling." Owen nodded.

"I would love to see what you have" the man had leaned forward and Ianto had too, so their faces were close.

"Do you have a stick?"

The man reached back and clicked his fingers until a USB stick was slapped into it and he showed it to Ianto.

Ianto went cross-eyed looking at it and then he snatched it from the man's fingers with glee.

Within two minutes Ianto was returning it to him with his own flourish.

"Added a few more for you, I found that the dezzzzor has a funny tooth inside its thumb" Ianto settled back into Jack's lap.

"Thumb? Thumb?" the man gaped.

"Mmmm, I put it on there" Ianto rubbed his eyes.

"Awwwww, come here" Jack pulled Ianto against him and Ianto sighed into his shoulder.

"I wanna go home." Came a whisper, "I want my fluffs."

"OK baby" Jack smiled lovingly at the room, "Can we conclude this next week? Ianto is tired."

Everyone made noises and rose, gathering their stuff and Jack rubbed Ianto's back.

"Good boy" Jack whispered.

"Yup. They'll be half way back to London before they realise that they forgot to ask for the Vumrad Files they were demanding."

"My clever love."


	48. Yes Boss

Ianto was stalking Jack as he read the morning paper.

Ianto was showing his babies that he was the king of this jungle and they both watched with wide eyes filling their furry faces as Ianto shuffled on his hands and knees and growled softly.

Jack rustled the paper and calmly placed the coffee cup on the coffee table as he pushed it back with one foot. He then turned a page and resettled on the sofa.

Ianto stalked forward and froze again as Jack coughed and flicked the paper again.

Valentine was squashed against Voldemort for reassurance as they watched their Taddy showed his mad hunting skills.

Ianto was close enough to touch Jack as he quivered with excitement.

Jack cleared his throat and uncrossed his feet and Ianto growled again low and dangerous.

Jack sighed and folded up the paper, flicking it onto the table and then sat back as if there was not a full grown man crouched at his feet with a snarl on his face.

Jack let his head fall back as he closed his eyes and Ianto crawled up the sofa so that he was straddling Jack and gave a soft huff into his face.

Jack's eyes sprung open and he made a shrill noise as he stared up with horror at the beast about to attack.

Ianto bit his neck and growled some more as he ground their crotches together.

Jack gargled and bucked as Ianto bit harder and stilled him, then reached into the bathrobe and started jerking his swollen hard-on he had been trying to keep hidden during the "stalk" process.

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he came, moaning and gasping.

"Oh Gods, Ianto" Jack was clinging to him, still semi-hard and it had only just registered that a few fingers had gone south when Ianto had decided to reclaim them.

Now Jack was crying out, writhing and arching his back as Ianto slid inside, the bites becoming kisses as he took what he wanted from his mate.

Voldemort decided Valentine didn't need to see the rutting and they wandered to the bedroom to shed on the nice dark shirt Daddy had laid out the wear later.

"Oh Gods, love you" Jack sobbed as he felt himself nearing a second completion and he roared his release this time, Ianto's scream muffled by Jack's neck as he went with him.

They lay debouched and spent, gasping as Jack held fast to his beloved boy.

Ianto rubbed his face on Jack's chest and stopped to kiss a bit of skin now and then as Jack rubbed his back.

"That was lovely darling" Jack whispered, "Thank you."

"I wanted to be the boss" Ianto mumbled as he started to lick the spot he had just kissed, liking the salty taste.

"You are the boss, baby" Jack said softly, "Always. Boss of my heart."

"Good." Ianto huffed.

"Good? Fantastic" Jack laughed as they shared breath.

Always.


	49. Another mistake in the making

_Where are you?_

Jack's voice boomed through Ianto's mind as he huddled behind the shelving unit.

_Ianto?_

Ianto knew he was close and peered under the shelf, watching the boots as they scuffed past.

Jack was getting angry now, it had been almost three hours that Ianto has hidden from him and Jack knew that whatever the reason, it was probably a misunderstanding for something he forgot.

"I know you're in here somewhere!" Jack growled to the archives, "I can feel you listening."

_Bugger off then._

"Ianto?" Jack swung to peer at some shelving to his left.

_I'm busy. Go find someone who cares._

Cares? Jack frowned, whatever he had done, it now seemed that Ianto was taking it personally.

"Baby. Please?" Jack tried for begging, "I need you."

Silence.

"Ianto? I know you are angry. Please help me understand so I can fix it" Jack sighed.

"You told her that you were unmarried" Ianto said out loud, causing Jack to spin and look at the opposite set of shelves.

"Who?"

"The Unit bitch on the phone. She asked if you were available. You said, totally. You told her that you were not married to you job, or anything else!" Ianto started to snuffle and Jack knew he had been crying.

"Ah shit, baby, I wasn't talking about love. We were looking at our diaries trying to sort out a date for a meeting. Not married to my job, I said that because I wasn't agreeing to an evening meeting. I was telling her that I don't work evenings anymore" Jack tried to explain as he took a step towards the sound of shuffling.

"Really?"

"Baby, I love you. You are my everything. We are not married, that's true but I am definitely yours. I couldn't be more yours if we tattooed your name across my butt." Jack crooned.

Ianto peered around the shelf, a scuffed and bedraggled teddy in his hands. That shook Jack, the teddy hadn't been seen in months and Jack thought he had put it away. He now knew Ianto had a secret hiding pace and wondered what else was behind the shelves.

"Baby, please come here and give me a cuddle, I was scared when I couldn't find you" Jack pouted exaggeratedly and Ianto finally came out from the shelves and shuffled into his arms.

"My love" Jack crooned as he rubbed his back.

Ianto gave a shuddering sigh and Jack knew he had really hurt him, even if it was by accident.

"I am yours. I will do anything to prove it" Jack assured him softly.

"Really?" Ianto leaned back and stared at him. Hard.

"Really."

"Well, remember you said that!" Ianto said cryptically, "I will call you on it later."

"OK baby" Jack grinned, "anytime."


	50. Shocked inaction

Valentine knew his role to play and was nervously watching as Taddy and Daddy cuddled on the sofa.

The meal had been wonderful, Jack laughing at the small pigs Ianto had made the strawberry moose dessert into and half sunk in chocolate sauce so that it resembled pigs in mud.

Jack had never seen that level of commitment to food before, the meal had been like art, even the baby tomatoes had been turned into flowers in the salad.

Now they settled on the sofa and Ianto was thrumming with excitement.

Jack handed Ianto the TV remote thinking it must be a programme coming on that he was waiting for. Little bugger had the TV guide memorised and could plan a whole week within a half hour read.

Ianto turned the TV on and chose a music channel, soft music filling the room and Jack with surprise.

"I need to talk to you" Ianto said solemnly and Jack saw fear in Ianto's stance.

"OK Baby, you can tell me anything." Jack assured him, letting him take a hand to fondle.

"Jack, you said you are mine, right?"

Jack relaxed, this was another round of confidence building. "Yes baby, all yours"

"So, you would tell everyone that you are mine then?" Ianto demanded.

"Yes. I'll even wear the T-shirt!" Jack assured him with a grin.

"Ah, well" Ianto wriggled on the sofa, "Not a t-shirt but ….ah …"

Valentine knew this was his turn and he ran over, carrying the little bag in his mouth as carefully as possible.

"Thank you darling" Ianto simpered, lifting the cat into his lap and rubbing his head the way he liked.

"What is that" Jack asked, watching the love shower with affection.

"For you" Ianto answered, thrusting it at Jack and then pulling it back when Jack reached for it.

"Um, no. Wait" Ianto paced the kit onto Jack's knee and slid from the sofa to the floor as he struggled to open the pouch.

Jack suddenly knew what this was and could only gape as Ianto extracted the ring.

"Will you be mine?" Ianto asked holding out the ring nervously, "I picked it all myself on the website, got it couriered over and paid for it with my card."

"Oh god" Jack said as he stared at the thin silver band.

"It's part of a set. The wedding band sits next to it and when joined, they look like one ring." Ianto grinned.

Jack blinked.

Ianto looked from the ring to Jack and thrust it at him.

Jack blinked again and Ianto's smile started to slip.

Ianto rose and paced the ring down in the coffee table, picking up the empty cups and retreating to the kitchen.

Jack blinked and took a deep breath, looking at the ring sitting on the dark stained wood.

Valentine was sitting on his lap looking after his Taddy and the sound of something breaking had him running from Daddy' lap to the kitchen.

Taddy was kneeling on the floor as he picked up pieces of the cup he had dropped. He was weeping softly and Valentine thought he must have hurt himself so he ran over to see if he was OK.

"Careful baby, I don't want your feet cut" Ianto sniffed.

_Taddy? What's wrong? Daddy didn't like it?_

"No." Ianto sighed as he rubbed angrily at his cheeks, "Daddy doesn't want it."

Into rose and threw the shards into the rubbish then squared his shoulders and picked up the bin, storming into the main room where Jack was still sitting, staring at the ring.

Ianto lowered the bin and swept the ring and pouch into it, then pivoted on his heel and stormed back to the kitchen. Slamming the bin into the corner with such force that the corner of the bin cracked.

Ianto then swept the remainder of the crockery on the bench off the edge and into the bin on top of the ring. Burying it with shards of broken china.

Ianto looked in the bin and felt remorse for his anger, the ring had been expensive. Maybe he could return it.

Ianto was breathing heavily as he reached in, wanting the ring back then swore as he leapt back. He swore and began trying to remove a shard that he had to dig from his hand.

Valentine screamed with horror, his fear bringing Voldemort running to see what was wrong. His own yowl filled the penthouse.

Jack finally shook himself from his shock and ran for the kitchen to find Ianto dripping blood on the floor as he growled at his own hand, his nails digging out the thin shard.

Ianto flicked it into the bin and looked over at Jack, pain in his face.

"The ring is in there! You get it out of you want the money back!" he spat, turning to put his hand under the water.

Jack rushed over and grabbed the tea towel wrapping it around the hand and pushing him towards the door.

"Owen, Ianto's cut himself and we're on our way" Jack panted down the comms as Ianto looked at the blood soaked tea towel and began to sag.

"Fuck!" Jack roared as Ianto fainted.


	51. Royaly!

Ianto was so pale that even Owen was worried.

The cut had been deep and he had used a sonic scalpel to close it after making sure it was clean.

Ianto had not spoken and his lashes were still wet from the tears that he was struggling with.

The alarms sounded as the girls returned from a retrieval.

"Guess who faints at the sight of his own blood, the one who moves dead bodies about without batting an eyelid!" Owen crowed as Gwen leaned over the railing.

"Oh baby!" Gwen cried as she hurried down the steps, rushing over to cuddle him against her boobs.

Ianto had two choices, be a grown up and say he was OK or … not.

Ianto close the later and burst into large sobs as he closed his eyes and accepted her warmth.

"Oh pet, does it hurt?" she crooned.

"Jack doesn't wanna marry me" Ianto howled and everyone gasped.

"I didn't say that!" Jack argued.

"No. You didn't say anything at all, did you" Ianto reared back, his face twisted with grief, "You just looked at the ring like I had made it out of my own shit!"

"I did not!" Jack roared, "I was thinking. You bloody threw me and I needed to think!"

"You said you were mine, you said you would wear the t-shirt … remember you fucking liar!" Ianto leaned forward, "You said that you loved me you lying sack of shit!"

"Ianto" Jack desperately tried to grab for him, but Ianto had slid from the exam table and he ran for the doors.

Jack flipped open his VM and locked the doors, giving a cry of triumph when Ianto slammed into the metal door.

"So what! You don't want me but you won't let me go?" Ianto demanded, "You want what. A fuck first? Shall I bend over here or do you want to fuck me over your desk. Which would you prefer sir?"

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, his own tears threatening.

"NO!"

"Ianto" Jack whispered, as he reached him, pulling him into a hug, "I do love you. I will marry you."

"No. Don't want to now" Ianto pouted as he struggled in his arms, "Fuck you."

"Oh god baby, I do. I was just shocked," Jack assured him, "I was so surprised. I never thought anybody would ask me that. Ever."

Ianto looked morosely at Jack and shrugged.

Jack felt his heart sink at the motion of dismissal.

He had left it too late to apologise, he was so bloody stupid.

"I love you, I thought I would be the one to be romantic. I always have been, no-one has ever been the one to woo me. I always thought I would be the one to make those decisions." Jack said.

"So, you do but I ruined it by asking first?" Ianto asked with wide eyes, then his face seemed to crumble as he began to wail again.

"Good one Mr Sensitive" Owen snarled as he pushed him out of the way and tried to comfort Ianto.

"He's a twat. You've always known that, why would it change now?" Owen asked.

Ianto looked at him and shrugged again.

"Ianto, so what if you did the question first. So you stole his thunder, whoop de shit. Suck it up, big boy! Why do you have to be the Sheila?" Owen asked.

Ianto frowned.

"If he was going to ask you, why did it matter if you asked first? You had the ring!" Owen pointed out and Ianto squared his shoulders as he turned to glare at Jack.

"He's right. Where is my fucking ring then!" Ianto snarled.

Jack gold fished as Tosh giggled.

"See? I had the ring, I asked. You didn't say yes. I will never forget this!" Ianto turned and stropped off to the kitchen as Owen shook his head at Jack.

"You better sort your shit out, fast! You just broke his fucking heart ya bloody great girl's blouse!" Owen sighed.

"I didn't say no." Jack defended himself, "I was so surprised I couldn't speak, then he got huffy."

"Jack, sort it!" Owen demanded and Jack walked to the kitchen with a soft sigh.

"Ianto, it was a lovely ring. I loved the idea of the second one fitting with it" Jack began.

"Doesn't matter" Ianto said in clipped tones, "Not going to happen."

"But I say yes, I do say yes" Jack smiled as he tried to cuddle Ianto.

"Well, I take it back so, doesn't matter" Ianto shook him free, "Forget it. Won't happen again."

Jack groaned as Ianto walked away.

He had fucked up royally this time.


	52. Ouch

Valentine was beside himself.

They had been gone too long.

_Taddy was dead. He had to be. He bled everywhere and died and now Daddy won't come home because he doesn't know how to tell us._

Valentine's wails were getting on Voldemort's nerves and he had tried yelling back, ignoring it and even giving him a bit of a biting, but no.

Yeowl.

Voldemort finally got down from the window and stalked over to where the kitten was morosely flopped, still crying. He smelt him and considered the urge to bite him some more then sighed and settled against him in a cat cuddle.

_He will be fine. He's Taddy._

Valentine was too busy howling to hear him.

_My lovely Taddy is gone. Oh no, what will happen to us. Daddy will be too broken …. Oh Taddy._

Voldemort hugged him tighter and tried to purr loudly, to give comfort. He wondered if a little bite would help.

A click of the door lock and it swing open.

Both cats looked over at the door like naughty children caught with the cookie jar.

_TADDY!_

Voldemort beat Valentine to him, his wails filling the penthouse as he grabbed for Ianto's ankles. Valentine was galloping, fear gone as he saw Taddy was OK.

"Oh my darlings. Did you get a fright?" Ianto crooned, scooping both cats up awkwardly.

Valentine looked at the bandaged hand with interest.

"Yes, Uncle Owen fixed my boo-boo. Taddy is hurt but will be OK" Ianto assured them as they both pushed and fought for a better view of the bandaged hand.

Ianto held it out for them and Voldemort showed his teeth as he smelt it, the smell reminding him of the vet's smell.

_Poor Taddy._

Jack came in and headed for the kitchen as Ianto settle down the sofa with his boys. He told them how Uncle Owen had washed it out and used a special tool to fix it.

The bandage wasn't necessary, the Sonic had done its job but Owen knew Ianto wanted reassurance and had reverted to his childlike state so he had provided an angry bird sticking plaster and a large bandage with two more angry bird plasters to hold the bandage in place.

Ianto's tears had stopped as Owen fussed and the angry birds had brought a wee smile.

Then came the argument and now Jack was frantically trying to find the ring as Ianto pretended it didn't matter.

Damn it.

Voldemort looked at Valentine who was still trying to understand why Daddy didn't want his gift.

_He is being a doo-doo head._

Valentine gasped and glared at Voldemort.

_Stop saying that about Daddy._

Voldemort looked over at the kitchen and then back at the bandage.

_Well? Have you ever known Taddy to hurt himself? He was upset and Daddy is to blame._

Valentine thought about this and realised that Val was right. Taddy had been so excited, so keen. They had been told to go to their room when things got … frisky.

It didn't get frisky though. It got bloody. And tearful.

Daddy hurt Taddy.

Valentine stalked into the kitchen to find his Daddy on his knees, using oven mitts to go through the bin.

_Bad Daddy!_

Valentine reached up and bit his Daddy on the butt, as hard as he could and Jack yodelled as he leapt into the air and flew around the other side of the table.

"Fuck! Valentine! You bloody bit me!" Jack roared.

"Don't you shout at my baby!" Ianto growled as he ran into the kitchen, "Leave my little boy alone. He's upset too. You …you ….. You bloody meanie!"

Jack stood with his mouth open, rubbing his butt cheek as Ianto scooped up the kitten and gave him a final glare. As he got to the kitchen door he hesitated and turned.

"Valley and Morty are going to sleep with me tonight. I deserve someone who loves me" Ianto said haughtily, "You sir … you can sleep in the spare room."

"What?" Jack spluttered, "You're chucking me out of my own bed?"

"Actually it's my bed. I chose it all by myself." Ianto was narrowing his eyes as he looked at Jack, Valentine clutched to his chest like Jack was about to eat him or something.

"What if I get scared?" Jack tried a pout.

"You'll be fine. You have your ego to keep you warm!" Ianto huffed as he walked away.

Jack stood with his mouth open again.

Ouch.


	53. Huh?

Owen looked up as Jack stomped in the hub.

"Oi! Where's Ianto, I need coffee" Owen yelled and Jack stopped walking.

"Not coming in today."

"Bullshit! It's Wednesday. I always get a coffee early on a Wednesday." Owen snarked, then frowned. This was going a bit far.

Owen waited for a good hour and then casually rang Ianto.

"Hi Ianto, missed you this morning buddy." Owen said as pleasantly as he could.

"Owen? Oh, hi."

"Listen, I wanted to remind you that Valentine needs a check-up."

The silence told him that Ianto was not falling for it so easy.

"I know we checked him over after the breakout but some things don't show right away. You know, worms and stuff. Who knows what he got off one of those feral cats in the street" Owen knew it was dirty pool but it got the desired result.

"Oh my god! He could be infested!" Ianto wailed.

"Well, you have that special shampoo. Right? Actually, Voldemort could do with a bath too, in case they keep infesting each other" Owen said and Ianto hummed.

"Oh dear" Ianto finally said, "I'm not coming in today. Just as well."

"No." Owen sighed and waited a few beats, "Maybe I should come around after work, it won't take long to check them over for you."

"Oh! I can't ask you to give up your evening Owen" Ianto sighed, "You are a good friend. Well, um … dinner? Why not come for dinner as well."

"Oh. I suppose that will work. Actually it would be nice to have a home cooked meal, I know you've offered enough times" Owen smiled as the trap was set.

"Oh good, I love cooking. I have just the recipe for you, I know you love steak" Ianto was enthused and talking rapidly, Owen could hear drawers slamming as Ianto was obviously going through his recipe books. "Oh, Uncle Owen is coming to dinner babies"

Owen leaned back in his chair with a soft smile, this was coming together nicely.

Owen then wandered into Jack's office and asked about the piece of tech he needed.

Jack was keen to leave the paperwork and drew the item as well as surmised where Ianto would have placed it within the archives.

Owen found it, no problem.

Jack was surprised when Owen hoped in the SUV but when he explained about the meal and check-up Jack just grunted and drove home.

Owen watched Jack's body language and the way he seemed to tighten his grip and straighten his back as they grew near the underground garage.

The lift was silent, Ianto waiting at the door with Valentine waiting in his arms.

"They both had a bath. Morty didn't like it much, big doody head." Ianto said as he thrust a snow white cat at him.

"Hello Valentine, me wee china" Owen said as he accepted his nephew and kissed him absently, following them into the main penthouse.

He waited until Ianto handed over a bottle of beer and they were seated before he picked up his backpack and pulled out the artefact.

Ianto's eyes tracked to it immediately and he looked at Owen with surprise.

The rules regarding alien tech were stern. No tech outside of the hub.

Jack didn't notice the silent staring contest but he did pick up Ianto's anger, thrumming through the bond.

He looked over to ask what was wrong and was in time to see Owen press the button.

The slamming of locks echoed through the penthouse and Valentine jumped on his lap with fright.

They were in lockdown.


	54. See? All baddies need a kitty

"Owen? What the fuck?" Jack asked slowly.

"Nobody is getting out of here until this is sorted out" Owen said as he stroked the little cat.

"See? All baddies need a kitty!" Ianto pointed gleefully, "Owen looks like he's taking over the world!"

"Thank you Ianto" Owen grinned, "I feel quite naughty."

Ianto giggled, then looked at Owen expectantly.

"Owen, I'm going to …." Jack began.

"As second in command I am instituting the Compromise Clause, subsection c I think."

"D" Ianto said, "Subsection D. If the commander is compromised by an emotional event the second in command is able to stand down the commander and assume command until such time as the commander had regained his emotions and is capable of leading once more."

"Thank you Ianto. Yes. Subsection D. I am invoking it!" Owen said with a smile at Ianto. "OK. Ianto. Let's start with you. I think it must have been very scary for you, stuck in a body that wouldn't do anything. You were totally reliant on us, on Jack. That gave you a different perspective of us. You are so much better now but you still forget sometimes."

Ianto blinked and then frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You are better. Just because you aren't the man you were, doesn't mean you are not a man." Owen pointed out, "You are the one holding the cards here. This is your show. Tell us whatever you want to, whatever you think but never say out loud."

"Like … why do you always stomp in the morning?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. No. I mean … do I? No, about you and Jack" Owen snorted.

"Oh. Why did you make me better? Why not let me die?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked horrified, "Ianto, I love you."

"No. You didn't then"

"I … I felt something for you. I don't know if it was a kinship or just a sorrow that I had failed. I needed to help you, I needed to know you were OK. I felt like my life would be worse off if I didn't" Jack said softly, "Boy, was I right there."

"Really? Wouldn't things be easier without me?" Ianto pouted, slouching.

"I love you. I think life without you will be horrible. The day I lose you, a part of me will die. I think I will lose a part of my humanity." Jack sighed, his head dropping as he struggled.

"I will die one day" Ianto said softly.

"And I will have to go on. For our son there, for the people who will still need me. I will never love the way I love you" Jack said solemnly.

"I wanted to run away, to scream and smash things" Ianto told Jack, "I was so angry. With you, with me and with Lisa too. I felt bad to be angry with her, I loved her."

"I know you did" Jack sighed, "I am sorry about the cybermen taking her away and using her body to trick you like that."

"When you spoke to me, when we connected, I wasn't alone anymore" Ianto moved closer, "I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry that you don't want me because I want you always."

"I do want you" Jack whined, "I want you forever. Right here in the pocket over my heart."

"But, why did you make me feel so bloody stupid?"

"I was stupid. The thought of marriage hadn't occurred to me because it's been so long since I had a marriage. I thought we had what we needed. It never occurred to me that we could have a celebration of our bond." Jack reached for Ianto's hands. "I was shocked and a little bit overwhelmed by the effort you put in."

"So, you would have said yes if I'd asked you in the dark after …" Ianto's eyes rolled to Owen, "…Rompey-pompey?"

"Oh for fucksake" Owen groaned.

Jack grinned at Owen's discomfort.

"Yes. The ring and the proposal was so sweet and so …. Much." Jack said as he looked into Ianto's eyes. "I was overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed" Ianto repeated slowly.

"When you were trying to write that report for me and the phone was ringing while Gwen kept going on and on about her boyfriend in your ear. Remember? You shouted at her and felt awful afterwards." Jack pointed out.

"So, you sort of … shorted out?" Ianto canted his head in the way Jack loved. He sent the thought through the bond and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"Yes baby. I am just a man, I do get stupid sometimes." Jack smiled.

"Oh. So, you don't feel yucky about me wanting to marry you? It was a girly thing to do, I suppose." Ianto shrugged.

"No, no. It was lovely. So unexpected, like a big surprise party with balloons and screaming people and you're standing there naked, thinking you were alone in your own home" Jack tried to explain.

"Jack, you would like to be naked in our home surrounded by lots of people" Ianto giggled.

"Jack, you need to tell Ianto about your wife" Owen said softly.

"Wife?"

"Many years ago, before you were even born, I fell in love and married a woman. She died in childbirth, taking our baby with her to the grave" Jack said softly, "I thought I would never feel love again."

"Oh Jack" Ianto said with his eyes wide.

"Then, I fell in love with a fellow Torchwood agent called Lucia. She gave me a daughter, Melissa. She decided that I was a danger to our daughter, given my freakish abilities and she ran away, taking my daughter from me. Melissa is called Alice now, all grown up with her own child and she hates me. She believed her mother, who told her that I am a monster. I never thought I would have a family again, never thought I could trust someone with my heart again. My babies, gone before I even knew them" Jack watched Owen's mouth falling open and Ianto's eyes starting to water.

"You expect me to leave you, to take Valley. Don't you" Ianto pouted, "You always knew deep down that one day you would be alone again, so you push me away now!"

"Do I?" Jack asked with surprise, he turned to Owen, "Do I?"

"Yeah mate" Owen sighed as he looked sadly at his friend, "You clam up and push everyone away."

"I just … this was supposed to help Ianto" Jack frowned.

"It is helping him" Owen scoffed, "Look at his face and tell me this hasn't helped."

Jack looked at his love and saw adoration.

"Oh cariad."

"Ianto, I found the ring, please put it on me"

Ianto's fingers shook as he took the ring from Jack's palm and slid it home.

Mine, the bond thrummed.

_MINE_


	55. Hello .... Goodbye

Ianto was sick of cleaning everyone else's mess and was on the verge of leaving terse post-it notes if this kept up.

Lolly wrappers, pizza boxes and napkins thrown everywhere.

Goodness, he had only been away two days and look at the pigsty.

Ianto picked up a Starbucks coffee cup with disgust.

_Typical. Pigs with swill!_

This was not on at all and Ianto knew it was time to remind everyone that he actually wasn't the bloody janitor.

Right after he scrubbed that … whatever it is … off the grating by the water tower. Ewww.

Ianto heard the grinding that signalled the arrival of the Doctor and he smiled as he headed for the coffee machine.

"Jack?" the Doctor called as he exploded from the Tardis, "You in?"

"Doctor!" Jack yelled from the office doorway, before running eagerly down the stairs.

Ianto watched with a soft huff of amusement, Jack looked like a little boy running to his Daddy who has just got home from a hard day at the office.

"Jack, you don't happen to have found a wee Catkind fella around here have you?" the Doctor asked and Jack pointed at the sofa where Valentine was snoozing.

He'd been snuffly the last few days which was why they had been away and Ianto had insisted he come to work, or they stay home.

Jack was now eager to show him off.

"Ah, brilliant!" the Doctor clapped his hands, then scooped the kitten up as Ianto exited the kitchen.

"Hello Sir" he called, "Want some tea?"

"No time" the Doctor called as he looked around the hub, "Gotta do the drop off."

"Drop off?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, wow. Who's working on a bubble?" the Doctor wandered over and examined Tosh's work station and scanned her notes while humming softly, Valentine blinking sleepily in his arm.

"Oh, that's Toshiko" Ianto smiled, "Clever little minx, isn't she."

"Hmmmmm, very promising" the Doctor said softly, then he turned and grinned.

"Well, must be going, lovely to see you again"

"Oh, well. Yes, OK." Jack said as he stepped back to allow the Doctor to lead for the Tardis. "Oh. I have news actually."

"Yes?"

"Ianto asked me to marry him" Jack held out his hand to show the doctor the ring and grinned at Ianto as he waited for the reaction.

"Really? Aren't you over that who attachment thing yet?" the Doctor laughed.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked with shock.

"Well, Mr Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am, you'll only have to bury him, like all the others" the Doctor sighed as he shook his head.

"I think it's worth the loss, to have happiness" Jack replied haughtily.

"That's what I love about you apes, killing each other over whose god is more "real" but head over heels in love the rest of the time" the Doctor snorted, "Silly apes."

And I suppose you are different with your companions?" Jack demanded.

The Doctor frowned and turned from Jack, anger in his walk.

The Doctor was almost to the doors when Ianto frowned and canted his head.

"Excuse me sir" he called out.

The Timelord stopped and turned to face Ianto with a soft smile.

"Yes? Everything OK, gotta go" the Doctor repeated.

"Sir, you've forgotten something" Ianto pointed.

"Pardon? Oh, yes. The Catkind baby" the Doctor smiled as he looked down at the sleepy kit.

"Yes, Valentine" Ianto said as he stepped forward with his arms out.

"Oh, no. He's the drop off" the Doctor snorted as he turned to head inside, "Don't know how he got out."

"Wait, what?" Jack gaped.

"No! Not my baby" Ianto screamed with horror as the doors slammed shut.

Jack stood, stupefied as the Tardis began to wink away.

Ianto screamed and clutched at his chest as he fell to his knees, his son torn from him so easily.

In a blink, two … he was gone.


	56. What do we do now?

Ianto was alive, the shuddering breaths were testament to that.

But he was unresponsive.

Once the Tardis had winked away they had all stood in total shock. Jack had been the first to respond, throwing himself across the hub to get to Ianto.

Jack was openly sobbing as he cuddled his limp body and crooned softly, trying to calm and comfort the broken man.

Tosh was looking at her screens and feeling totally helpless. All this technology and not a single thing to help.

Gwen sank to her knees, her hands clasped to her chest as the enormity of what had just happened sank in.

Jack kept running his fingers over Ianto's face, the vacant stare making him scared. He tried shaking him softly and the limp response did nothing to soothe Jack's fears.

Owen was slumped against a workstation and he slowly straightened himself up and looked around like he had just woken up.

"Can we get him onto the sofa?" Owen said softly, a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack lifted Ianto and carried him carefully as Tosh hurried to get a blanket.

Her hands were shaking as she tucked the blanket around Ianto, laying prone in Jack's lap.

"Ianto?" Owen waved the light in his unblinking eyes, "Buddy, can you hear me?"

Jack held him tightly, rocking gently as he struggled to contain his own grief.

"Jack?" Gwen asked hesitantly, "He is bringing him back, isn't he?"

Ianto shuddered in his arms and Jack tightened his hold hoping it was enough to stop him from flying apart.

"Jack. Come on. Maybe bed is better" Tosh said softly.

Jack rose, almost mechanically as he started to walk, the blanket flapping as he stumbled. Owen place an arm around his waist to steady him and the three weaved their way through to main hub.

Jack carried Ianto through to the bedroom and as he laid him on the bed to remove his shoes Ianto finally started to cry.

Large heart rendering sobs that raked his body as he tore at himself.

Jack swore as his fingers failed him and Owen pushed him aside, pulling at the laces himself.

Jack climbed over Ianto and tried to hold him down, hold his hands to stop him from scratching his own face and could only weep as Ianto's sobs turned to screams of rage and despair.

One shoe was off and Owen was frantically trying to get the other one undone when Ianto began to kick his feet, a tantrum in full drive.

The second shoe flew off, just missing Tosh as it hit the wall.

Tosh fled the room, finding Gwen in the hallway weeping and she flew into her arms. The two women held each other as they mourned for the two men inside the room.

Owen sank to the foot of the bed, his own tears unchecked as he struggled to prime a sedative. The needle slipped across the top of the vial twice before he managed to insert it, drawing enough to knock the poor man out.

As the needle bit, Ianto turned his head and Owen saw the utter despair in his eyes, leaning in and impulsively kissing Ianto's forehead as he sent him into a peaceful oblivion.

When Ianto was finally limp and unconscious, Jack gave in and clung to him as he sobbed into his chest.

Owen dimmed the lights and left them to their sorrow, stumbling from the room to find himself cemented into an Owen sandwich as the two women engulfed him and they stood in the dim corridor with the unspoken question hanging in the air.

What do we do now?


	57. Telling tales

Jack emerged an hour later, his eyes red rimmed and sunken in his face in a way they had never seen.

He sat at a work station and began tapping at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked.

"Sending a message" Jack said as he glanced up, then back at the screen.

"To the Doctor? Really?" Tosh asked with wide eyes.

"No" Jack snarled, his face gaunt and almost feral as his eyes flittered across the screen.

He hit send and sat back, then sprang to his feet and seemed to be waiting for something.

The air seemed to shimmer by the water tower and Jack acted quickly, swinging a fist at it so when John Hart materialised, the fist was already in front of his face.

He fell in a hot mess, screaming as blood poured from his nose.

Jack followed it up with a vicious kick to the side of his head and John Hart lay motionless as Jack panted over his prone body.

The team were shocked.

Stunned to inaction as Jack became some monster they had never encountered. His need to save Ianto overrode anything else, even them.

Falling to a knee, Jack fumbled with John's VM and he ripped it from his wrist with a shout of triumph and fell to his butt as he pulled his own off and replaced it with John's.

"Jack?" Owen said hesitantly.

"Look after him, keep him sedated if you can" Jack looked up from the floor and Owen saw the desperation, "I'll be back."

Jack started to hit buttons on the VM and suddenly disappeared.

"Fuck" Owen gasped, turning to stare at the girls, still holding each other.

Gwen was the first to move, reaching for an arm of the unconscious Time Agent and starting to drag him. Tosh grabbed the other one and Owen had his legs.

"The cells" Owen panted as the girls nodded their agreement.

They were dragging him past the bedroom when Ianto let out a scream. They dropped the body, Hart falling with a dull thump as they ran into the room to comfort him.

Owen was swearing softly as he grabbed a syringe and was about to reach of an arm when the sound of a gun loading made him freeze.

"I don't know what the fuck it going on, but I don't think it's going so well for me" John drawled.

"Not now" Owen snarled as he struggled with the women to hold the struggling Welshman.

Ianto was screaming for his baby, rocking the bed and sending Tosh to the floor as he growled and threw himself about.

John stood watching for a few minutes, then swore as he dropped the gun and threw himself on top of the struggling man.

Owen finally managed to find a vein and Ianto sagged, his roars dwindling to soft cries and begging.

Once Ianto was knocked out again, everyone gave a sigh of relief and Owen reached to hep Tosh to her feet.

"We can't keep doing that" she said softly, "He will come around again and it will start all over again."

"OK, I change my question" John said as he gingerly extricated himself from the bed, "What in the seven hells is going on?"

"The Doctor came and took their Catkind child" Owen snarled, "Jack has gone to search for …. I don't know. The Doctor or the baby. I don't fucking know."

"Shit" John huffed.

"Yeah. Shit" Gwen snorted, "Meanwhile this poor little thing is breaking into a thousand pieces with grief."

"So, the attack was Jack?" John grinned, "Felt like one of his love taps."

"Love tap?" Owen snorted.

"Yeah. He can kill with a single touch. This?" John pointed to his still dripping nose, "affectionate."

"How long can you keep him down?" John nodded towards the bed.

"A day, maybe two" Owen sighed, "I can't keep him down any longer, his metabolism won't take it. He's too fragile."

"What's going on? All of it, don't bloody blow smoke up my whatsit" John sat neatly on the edge of the bed and folded his arms.

Owen considered his options and decided that it didn't really matter.

Owen told him everything.


	58. Time Management

Ianto woke the next morning and Owen moved from the side of the bed to stroke his face and softly tell him that Jack had gone to sort it.

He wasn't sure if Ianto had heard him, there was no indication of having heard. No blinking, no response.

The necklace felt heavy in his hand and he shakenly placed it on, then tried to be calm. Tosh told him to be calm and wait it would come.

Owen fell from the bed, tearing at the necklace as he dry wretched. The overwhelming grief struck him dumb and he lay gasping for air like he was drowning. Drowning in Ianto's sea of despair.

Grew ran into the room and cradled him, trying to soothe him as Tosh followed her in and gingerly picked up the necklace, flicking it onto the nearby bedside table.

John scoffed and grabbed it up, the empathic training enough to trigger it by his skin touch alone, like it did for Ianto.

John found himself on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks as Tosh spoke softly, drawing him back from the black.

"Oh, what the seven …. Oh by the gods" John gasped as he furiously scrubbed his face with his hands.

"You see now?" Tosh said quietly, "Jack is insane with grief. They are bonded, this is what he felt when he attacked you. All he can think about it saving Ianto, getting their baby back."

John nodded weakly, leaning into her warmth as he shuddered.

"Oi, Hart!" Owen said from the floor nearby.

"Yeah" John huffed.

"That's my bird! I'm not bloody sharing" Owen snarked and Tosh blushed.

"Cariad" Ianto whimpered form the bed and Owen rose, pulling himself up the bed to comfort Ianto again.

He repeated what he had told him and this time was rewarded with a soft sob as Ianto rolled into a ball and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Oh poor baby" Gwen sighed, climbing onto the bed to spoon him.

"I have no idea where he went or for how long" Owen frowned.

"He took my wrist strap. You have his?" John asked.

Both men gingerly found their feet and regarded each other and then Owen shrugged, pulling Jack's VM from his pocket.

"It doesn't work" Owen told him, "That's why he needed yours."

"No, but it can track mine, I know my signature code" John grinned as he headed back towards the main hub and Tosh followed with Owen.

Tosh watched as John cooed at her workstation and soon they had multiple screens up.

"This is a pretty set up" John complimented, "Quite easy to understand from a futuristic point of view."

"Thank you" Tosh said and he swung to look at her.

"Yours?" he asked, "I thought Jack would have set this up"

"No, all me" Tosh blushed.

John was another three hours before he gave a bark of triumph.

"Found it!" he declared as he reached for a sandwich from the plate Gwen was placing by his elbow.

"Found what?" she asked.

"Wow, cheers Missus. This is a yummy foodage" John said between bites.

"Oh my God, Jack's not the only one who speaks through food" Owen sighed.

"Time Agency thing" John gulped the juice, "You don't know where the next meal is coming from, so you learn to eat, shit and sleep when and where you can."

"Lovely" Gwen said dryly and John grinned.

"What did you find!" Tosh repeated for everyone.

"My VM. Here, see this?" John turned the screen and they saw what looked like ribbons of colour, all intertwining and undulating.

"See the red? That's mine" he pointed.

"These are other agents?" Tosh asked with wonder.

"Was. Is. Will be." John sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, at this moment, these are the agents moving around in the timestream. Most of them are dead in my timeline. See the yellow? She was so beautiful I almost gave up the agency for her" he pointed and sighed, "Almost."

"How did she die?" Gwen asked.

"Oh. I killed her" he snorted, reaching for another sandwich.


	59. Baby?

Gwen tried taking food to Ianto and found him unresponsive.

She left it on the tray by the bed knowing she would return to find it uneaten.

John was watching the ribbons and made a small squeaking noise as Gwen walked back into the main hub.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My VM, heading this way" John said, rising from the chair.

The shimmer was in the same place as John's had been and everyone held their weapons at their sides as they waited.

Jack came into view, solidifying but it wasn't him that caught their attention.

It was the baby in his arms.

About the size of a three month old, covered in fine white fur with a flop of hair falling over his catlike face. A splash of colour, a red streak.

"Oh my god, Valentine!" Tosh screamed with glee, running for them.

Jack stepped back, wary.

"Jack?"

"He's sleeping." Jack said, his eyes scanning and resting on John who was holstering his weapon.

"John? You were OK here?" Jack asked softly, "Sorry about all this."

"You kidding? Good food, nice tits to look at and we even went on a weevil hunt" John laughed, "Bloody things are so funny when they fall over with the bag on their heads."

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked with a frown, the baby making a small noise as it began to wake.

"Bedroom" Owen snarled, "Been three days."

"Fuck" Jack moved quickly, entering and plopping the baby onto the bed as he reached for Ianto.

"Oh my Gods" Jack said softly as he took in the pallid completion of the near comatose man. "Ianto? Hon? Look, I have our little boy back."

Jack pulled at Ianto and placed the baby in his arms.

"It took a while, he's grown." Jack said softly as he placed Ianto's hands on the baby's furry body, "He's a real baby already. Look."

Ianto blinked slowly and focused on Jack as he felt the fur. His fingers moved as he stroked the baby and he slowly looked down at his armful of baby.

Valentine looked up blearily, woken from the touching and his little face broke into a kitty grin.

_TADDY_

Ianto's eyes blew out as he stared at the baby, reaching hesitantly to touch the flop of fur/hair.

"Valley?"

_Taddy, oh my Taddy. It is you! My Taddy._

Ianto wept, hugging the baby to him as he reached for Jack with one arm while cradling their son with the other.

"My baby?" Ianto whispered, "My little man?"

"Yeah" Jack grinned, "It took me a while. I followed the Doctor and found the commune he had been placed in but then had to jump through hoops to prove I was capable of caring for him. I had to become a resident and live with them, learning their customs and needs so I could be a good Daddy."

Jack pulled a rolled piece of paper from his coat pocket that seemed to shimmer, "Look. I have formally adopted him. The Doctor can't take him again, this makes him ours. Catkind law."

Ianto looked at Jack and sent his full force of affection through the bond, almost giving Jack an orgasm as he clutched the bed.

"Oh Gods baby" Jack panted, "You naughty thing."

"My love. My cariad" Ianto wept, shaking.

"Oh gods, have you eaten while I've been gone?" Jack asked as he ran his hands over him, soothing him as you would a high bred racehorse.

"No food, no drink. Only slept when we sedated him" John said as he entered the room, "Poor little bastard has been totally ruined."

"Well?" John Prodded, "Let me see the imp."

Ianto rolled so the baby was on his chest and John squatted by the bed, looking at the baby who blew a small raspberry at him.

"Cheeky kitty" John crooned, taken with the wee kit.

"So, you look settled" Jack frowned as he noted the lack of security around John.

"Apparently I smell a bit like you." John grinned, "These 51st Century hormones man, seems I was the only thing that soothed him when he was hysterical."

Jack nodded slowly as he thought it through.

"Wait" he demanded, "Are you saying you slept in our bed?"

"Yep" John grinned with a cheeky twinkle in his eye as he leaned in close enough to kiss Jack if he dared.

"Naked!"


	60. A date?  A movie?

Jack stared at John, a snarl beginning to appear when Ianto huffed.

"Was not!" he whispered, not wanting to wake the kit who had gone back to sleep, "You had a onesie on."

"Yeah, well" John said, enjoying the look on Jack's face, "I was naked inside it!"

"So you told me" Ianto whispered, "several times."

Jack watched Ianto's face as he stroked the kitten/baby's fur and he relaxed for the first time in nearly two years.

"What do we tell people?" Ianto whispered, looking at Valentine with wonder.

"Hypertrichosis" Owen said from the doorway, "the condition where people have hair growing all over them, also called the Werewolf Disease. We'll say he's an albino one."

"Jesus, you have been thinking about this" Jack grinned.

"This is my nephew" Owen said haughtily, "I want to take him to the park, to movies and to the seaside and stuff. We teach him to hide his face in public and we're golden!"

"Really Owen?" Ianto asked with a grin, "You want to spend time with him?"

"Yeah, I wasn't just blowing Gwen off, I mean it. I can't wait to examine him" Owen said as he crouched by the bed and grinned as he ran a finger down a furry cheek.

"Isn't he bloody gorgeous" Owen crooned as little whiskers twitched in his sleep.

"Oh my god" Ianto gasped as he looked over at Jack, "I don't have any clothes for him. I thought I would have plenty of time to shop and look for outfits and …. Oh no."

"Hey, hey. It's OK." Jack smiled, "We'll have time for that."

"Come to bed" Ianto said softly, "Come hold us and keep us safe. I'm so tired."

"No wonder. Half-starved and half mad with worry" Owen sighed as he waved Jack to do just that.

Jack slid between the crisp sheets and sighed as his Welshman's unique smell permeated his senses. Coffee, sandalwood and a unique smell that was all Ianto, all the time.

Jack felt lips nibbling at his and opened his mouth, holding back a sob as Ianto sucked in his bottom lip and kissed him passionately.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much" Jack whispered.

"Later" Ianto replied, "Owen can examine our baby when I'm ready to let him out of my sight and you can show me how much, yeah?"

"Oh yeah" Jack smiled, sleep creeping in.

The two men fell asleep with Valentine clutched firmly in Ianto's arms as Owen clucked from the doorway.

"What if one of them rolls on him and smothers him" Gwen hissed in the doorway, "It happens all the time. That's why babies are not to sleep with their parents."

"This is Catkind" Owen sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Gwen, did you even read the information sheet Ianto distributed?" Tosh asked.

"Not like he was publishing a novel" she snorted.

"Gwen! You didn't. Did you!" Tosh gaped.

"OK. Long story short, Valentine may appear as a five or maybe six month old baby but in actuality he is a toddler by our brain capacity. The same thoughts, emotions and reasoning as a three or four year old." Owen explained, "Also, FYI, Catkind are bloody strong. Capable of lifting things more than four times their size."

"Wow" she breathed.

"Yeah, so he will be able to push one off, OK?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I better find it then" she muttered as she began to walk away scratching her head.

"She's thrown it out, I'd say" Owen sighed.

"I kept a copy" Tosh assured him, her hand lingering on his arm as they took a moment to just be in each other's space.

"When all this is over" Owen asked, "Dinner? A movie?"

"Are you …" Tosh coloured, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe" Owen answered, "Yes."

"Owen, why are we helping her?" Tosh asked as they began to walk towards the main hub.

"She's part of the team. Despite everything, it wold break Ianto's heart to see her gone."

"I suppose" Tosh frowned.

"So, the date?" Owen prodded, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes" she giggled, "Er … yes."


	61. Shopping

The little onesie covered the kit completely, the wee hood pulled up hide his face from the world as he slept snuggled against his Taddy's heartbeat.

Jack pushed the trolley as Ianto wandered the baby shop, one hand rubbing the furry material that covered an equally furry back.

Jack grinned at the "Wild Beastie" outfit complete with googily eyes on the top of its head/hood.

"We still need to find a nice gift for Rhys, for looking after the Mort-monster for us" Jack muttered as he inspected the rows of bibs.

"Yes, one of those would do nicely" Ianto deadpanned, pointing at the "Feed Me one.

Jack swung with a smile to wink at his lover, "He was a bit scared of him, apparently Morty bum can roar quite loudly when there's an intruder. Rhys almost shat himself."

"Oh, look" Ianto whispered as he pointed and Jack turned his head to look at the little mobile that hung over the cot.

Stars.

Jack bounded over and picked a box off the shelf, placing it in the trolley.

You don't lob things like you're a basketball player into the trolley, so he had been told and he was trying really hard.

Jack spied something else and bounced over to examine it.

A night light that threw the constellations over the walls.

Jack cooed as he placed it, ever so carefully, into the trolley and turned to receive some praise.

Ianto was backed up against a shelf with his arms protectively wrapped around the baby while gaping at the woman trying to get a peek.

"Milk rash" Jack said quickly as he rushed to his side, "Our wee one had a terrible milk rash at the moment. You know how it is when you change formulas."

"Aw, poor thing" she crooned, placing a hand on an exposed part of his back.

"Ianto is extremely protective of our boy" Jack smiled as he slid between them and took her attention away with his teeth, "I would hate for someone's first impression of our darling to be … that. So close to the family portrait sitting too."

As hoped, the woman rushed him over to a shelf and showed him various creams as Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his kit.

Ianto managed to choose some more clothes and started to get confident again, humming to his baby as he looked at the dummy shelving with a frown.

"Cariad? Does Valley need one of those things?" he called out, "David had one but Micha hated hers and kept spitting it out."

"Hey, who are David and Micha?" Jack asked as he re-joined his love.

"My sister's kids" Ianto said as he picked up one that looked like false teeth.

"Sister"

"Rhiannon. My big sister." Ianto snorted and he canted his head and changed his mind, placing it back.

"Ah."

Jack didn't know about her. Ianto's forged file better than he had thought.

It suddenly occurred to him that Ianto had a family he had been separated from.

"Maybe you want to say hello" he offered.

"To whom?" came the polite reply as Ianto now regarded a rattle.

"Your family" Jack grinned.

"Right here" Ianto laughed softly, rubbing a wee back again.

"I mean …"

"Oh l know what you mean. She stopped talking to me when she met Lisa and saw the colour of her skin. You think taking her a gay partner will go down any better?" Ianto huffed.

"Lead balloon?" Jack guessed.

"Yep."

"Sorry baby' Jack sighed.

Not your fault I can't resist you, you Lothario" Ianto sighed dramatically.

Jack grinned as he reached out to adjust the hood and a little snuffle was heard as Valentine snuggled.

"Irresistible" Jack cooed.

"Yep" Ianto grinned back, "You so are!"


	62. Picnic

Owen was cradling the kit protectively as he and Tosh walked through the park to find a nice picnic spot.

They had spent the last hour trolling a toy store for Valentine. The wee kit snuggled in a cute onesie that Tosh had purchased online. It was a welsh dragon with a sweet little tail that she had removed the stuffing from so he might have his tail loose.

Although Jack said that they usually kept their tails hidden down a leg, she knew he liked waving it about and would enjoy a bit of freedom.

The way Ianto let him have his little body naked at home showed he knew it too.

Now they were hungry and Owen spread the blanket, then started unpacking the basket Ianto had packed for them.

Valentine started making little noises and Tosh cooed as she folded back the hoodie enough to see the little kitten face blearily blinking at her.

"Are you awake darling?" she cooed as she reached for the Tupperware container Ianto had carefully marked as "bubba's".

She took the lid off and the smell of roast chicken wafted into the afternoon air as the kitten became excited, little paws flapping as he meowed.

Tosh took a spoon and chose a small piece of the shredded chicken that had been mashed into the potato, parsnip, sprout and carrots that had been all mixed in with gravy by a diligent Taddy.

She offered the spoon and watched the little cat mouth open, kitty teeth gleaming as his eyes looked at her trustingly. She entered the spoon and he clamped down, humming in a low purr as he enjoyed the mouthful. She withdrew the spoon and rubbed his little back as he chewed carefully.

"Is that good stuff fur ball?" Owen asked and Valentine stopped chewing to smile at his Uncle.

"More, sweetie?" Tosh crooned with another spoonful ready.

Valentine obediently opened his mouth again and twitched his whiskers happily as he was soon fed over half the container.

"Wow, that is one hungry little baby" Owen crooned in an uncharacteristic display of affection, "You want your botty now bubs?"

Valentine reached out his little arms and Owen made a happy noise as he offered the bottle then realised it wasn't just the bottle that Valentine anted.

He accepted the kitten and settled him in his lap, then offered the bottle again and Valentine sighed happily around the teat as he looked up lovingly at him.

"My wee man" Owen crooned softly, "My pretty little boy, you are so cute and so lovely. Yes you are"

Valentine reached up a paw and hooked it into Owen's shirt, maintaining eye contact as he drank the milo Taddy had made into a yummy milkshake. Valentine had a sweet tooth and Taddy always made the yummiest stuff.

"I've been thinking" Tosh said as she made a chicken sandwich with some of the roast chicken Ianto had also provided for them, "We should get a house warming gift for them."

"Eh?"

"We never actually got them something and Valentine is a wee boy now, maybe something for him?" She offered half a sandwich and Owen accepted as he placed down the empty bottle and rocked a snoozing baby.

"Like what?" Owen whispered, chewing as he felt the baby to see if he was warm enough.

"I don't know. What have they forgotten?" Tosh shrugged.

"Baby monitor?"

"Mainframe" Tosh answered.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Owen frowned and reached for the baby blanket, "I know one thing they forgot."

"What?" she reached out to straighten the blanket and caught Owen's hand.

She leaned in and softly kissed him as he sat stock still.

"Toshi" Owen whispered as she moved away.

Tosh blushed and began to make another sandwich.

"Er, a baby chair" Owen cleared is throat. "A nice high chair that can convert to a wee chair for him to sit in. I've seen ones that are like proper little Livingroom chairs, like the one Jack had made for Ianto, only smaller."

"Oh you clever man" Tosh giggled, "Ianto would love a smaller version of his chair and table."

Owen smiled as Valentine yawned, whiskers curving and curling, then straightening out.

"I never get tired of watching him" he said softly, "I love kids. Always thought I would like one but, well. With the mother I had, I always feared what sort of father I would be."

"Well, now you know" Tosh grinned as she placed the sandwich on his plate, "You will be a lovely father. Your role model isn't your mother. Jack and Ianto, they are your role models and you are acting just as you should. You are a wonderful uncle to our wee fluff."

"How can anyone not be" Owen grinned, "Look at him. He's adorable."

Valentine sighed and gave a soft squeak as he reached out his paws and Owen hugged him to his chest as he crooned to him and Valentine snuggled in and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Safe and loved.


	63. Nearly Dinner

"Morty, I can see you!" Ianto called out as he flicked through the recipe book.

Voldemort froze on the edge of the bench and sighed, sitting primly like he was allowed up there.

"If you want to make yourself useful, you could go check your brother" Ianto found the one he wanted and checked the fridge for ingredients, "I'm going to make fish pie. Want some for dinner, Morty bum?"

Voldemort yowled his pleasure at the thought and preened at his reflection in the refrigerator. Then he remembered Valentine. Voldemort jumped down and sashayed through the penthouse and into the bedroom when the cot sat in one corner.

He checked his distance and wriggled his arse and he prepared himself for the effort needed, then jumped.

He landed with a soft plop in the bedding and Valentine's little coo of delight greeted him as Valentine struggled out of his blankets and reached out to cuddle his brother.

"Vol" came a soft whisper that always made Voldemort shiver.

Voldemort jumped to the edge of the cot and calmly pawed at the latch, then leaned heavily until it gave, dropping the side.

"Tanks Vol" Valentine said as he slid down to the floor and onto his feet, he wobbled and then fell back to his bum and he found his four feet.

He padded into the hallway and saw a pair of boots coming closer.

"Da-da!"

"Beast!" Jack scooped him up high and he saw the ceiling as he flew with a squeal of glee.

"Look out Taddy, flying beast on the loose" Jack cried as he ran into the kitchen with the kit still over his head as he 'flew' him around the table.

"Lovely" Ianto said as he pulled the fish from the microwave and checked it.

Valentine immediately began a caterwaul as he struggled in his Daddy's hands and Jack pulled him to his chest.

"Not dinnertime yet fluff ball" Ianto scolded as he started to flake the fish into a roasting pan.

Voldemort joined the cacophony of noise and even Jack whimpered as he felt his child struggling.

Ianto sighed and grabbed a couple of bowls, spooning some into each bowl.

The kitchen had become eerily silent as the cats watched every movement as Ianto laid the mats on the table and Voldemort jumped up with excitement making his tail twitch into a question mark.

Ianto placed the bowls down and handed Jack a spoon, "Not beasties here."

Jack grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat with his baby on his knee and fed him spoon and after spoonful of fish.

Valentine's little eyes were shining with delight as they got a rare snack before the evening meal and Jack crooned as he wiped an errant piece of fish from his boy's face.

Valentine's eyes tracked the morsel and his little pink tongue shot out, wrapping around Jack's finger to retrieve the crumb.

"Aw, did you see that?" Jack said with glee as he looked over to his love who was obviously watching each movement carefully.

"He's progressing so fast" Ianto grinned, "Only been back a month and he's already advanced several months in development."

"Well, that might have something to do with the wonderful Taddy that spends so much time teaching him with those awesome baby learning tools he got just for a little butter ball, yes, my wee baby."

Valentine grinned, "Taddy!"

"Yes, Taddy loves his wee man" Jack crooned, "Daddy loves you too."

"Da-da. Dad, daddy!" Valentine finally got it and watched his father's face light up as he said Daddy properly. OK, that's it then. Daddy.

"Me more" he tried.

"Not until dinner, then it will be in the white sauce you like licking off the spoon" Ianto said as he opened the milk and started to pour it onto a saucepan.

"More den?"

"Yes darling boy, more then" Jack crooned, kissing a furry little face and watching the nose wrinkle as he considered it.

"K"

"You are such a good boy using you words" Ianto said as he turned back to smile at his son, "You are such a big boy. Maybe a chocolate mousse for a big boy for afters, yeah?"

Jack and Valentine crowed with glee as Voldemort licked his bowl, another spoonful was dropped in with a soft pat while Taddy walked past.

Yum.


	64. hoot

Ianto's fingers were gentle as he adjusted Voldemort's jacket, like a leather biker jacket but cat sized and his gleeful smile told Voldemort that he looked every bit as scary as he told him he would.

Ianto led him up to the mirror with a soft giggle and Voldemort looked at his refection with equal glee.

He looked like an alien cat.

Like the Terminator if he ever got turned into a cat by some alien ray device thingy. Yeah.

He looked butch.

Ianto finished it off with pet shades, turning Voldemort's world into softer tones.

Wow.

Voldemort blinked.

"See? Your eyes won't mind the glare from the late afternoon sun now" Ianto chortled, "We can go trick or treating. Please remember to act really kitty-like. Valley is going to act really little boy-like."

Taddy carried him into the main room and another excited child waited, this one dressed eerily like his Daddy, complete with greatcoat and a little flight cap at a jaunty angle to cover the beauty spot and his streak of red.

"Ready babies?" Jack crooned as he adjusted his own captain hat and leered at his gorgeous man, who pulled at his leather jacket unsure of himself.

Jack looked at his Terminator as he ruined, Voldemort tucked into his arm and felt a wave of lust as the leather snugly fir such a pert arse.

"Wow" Jack said stupidly, unable to think for a moment.

Ianto grinned and looked at his son who was also preening as he studied his feet.

"Now, Daddy will hold your hand and carry you to each place before helping you walk" Ianto informed him as he looked up excitedly.

"Do you remember your line punk?" Jack asked as he scooped him up.

"Twick or Tweet" Valentine yelled with glee and they all giggled.

They headed out into the early evening with Voldemort as excited as ever to be part of the proceedings, looking over at his brother's happy face.

The first house had dogs barking inside then Voldemort voiced his fear, happy that Ianto held him tight, telling him that he would protect him, always.

Jack placed Valentine down onto his feet and took his paw, rising as the door opened and smiled at the woman who almost dropped the bowl with surprise.

"Twick or Tweet nice lady!" Valentine squealed with glee and she looked down, gasped and then cooed with delight.

"Oh my. A Kitty hero!" she crooned.

"I'm a kitty like my Voldemort there" he said pointing a paw at Ianto to show the cat in his arms and then looked up at Jack, "And I'm my Daddy too!"

"Oh what an excellent costume!" she goggled, "Best one yet."

"Clive!" she turned and yelled into the house, "You gotta see this one!"

A man waked out with a little child in his arms and gaped.

The child was dressed like an alien complete with eye stalks.

"Captain?"

"Clive Bannan! I didn't know you lived here!" Jack laughed as the Heddlu officer looked down at Valentine.

"Wow" Clive knelt and his toddler reached for Valentine's whiskers.

"Dey not for poowin" Valentine giggled and both children laughed at each other.

"Me eyeballies not for poolin neitha" the child said seriously then they erupted into goggles again.

"Valentine" Ianto said softly and he turned to look at Taddy.

_Hold out your bag._

"Oh!" Valentine held up a small bag and the woman knelt so candy could be added by their child.

"I like alien eyeballs" Valentine whispered as he looked at the costume some more, "Taddy, can I have an alien one next year?"

"You can be anything you want to be" Ianto said calmly as Jack squeed with pride.

They left the house and walled onto the next address, Halloween costumed children screaming and yelling as the night closed in.

Just another family.


	65. New friends

A few more houses and Voldemort got brave, asking to join in as he smelt cat on the property.

Ianto knelt and sat him on the ground, careful to keep a strong hold on the leash attached to his harness so he could quickly yank him up into the safety of his arms if he got scared.

Jack knocked.

The door opened and the man stared at the family on the step, his bowl of candy tucked under his arm.

"Escwuse me. Twick or Tweet mista" Valentine chortled as he looked past him and saw a dog approaching from the dark hallway.

_Dog._

Voldemort turned toward Ianto who was already hoisting him into his arms as the dog toddled out.

Jack felt the fear and knelt, patting the dog as he admired the fairy costume it was wearing with good grace.

"Aw. How old is he?" Jack asked as he noted the grey muzzle.

"This is Dexter's sixteenth Halloween" the man said proudly as he noticed the cat for the first time, "Oh, he loves cats. Don't worry, we have three!"

"Fwee?" Valentine asked then frowned at himself, "Three."

"Yeah, one is older than Dex and the other two are kittens so … well. We don't want a quiet house" he shrugged as the unspoken words lingered.

"How long has he got?" Ianto asked softly.

"Vet said each day is a gift right now" he sighed softly, "Wanna come meet him?"

Jack looked up to see if Voldemort was OK and got a positive vibe as Ianto nodded.

"Oh, this is a lovely house" Ianto enthused, "We looked at lots but chose the penthouse because I needed a wheelchair accessible one back then."

"You were in a wheelchair?" an elderly lady rose form the sofa and peered at the visitors.

"Nona, they wanted to meet the king." He said as he led them over to a chair.

Valentine ran, his little paws reaching for the elderly cat and he gently stroked the cat's face as he purred at him.

"Wow! Elvis isn't usually that receptive to strangers" the man huffed, "I'm Marvin by the way. Marvin Herriot. This is my Nona, Zoe and my wife is about somewhere."

Valentine had leaned in and placed his face against the old cat's. Voldemort wriggled and Ianto let him down, watching as he ran over to joint them on the chair.

"Oh!" a small voice had them turning and a pretty blonde woman stood in the doorway with a half carved pumpkin as she stared at the cats.

"He's so old Taddy" Valentine said softly, "He's so tired."

"Yes darling" Ianto knelt and placed a firm hand on his little back, "He's been here a very long time.

He must have seen many things."

Valentine crooned as he kissed the old weather-beaten head and rubbed his nose in his fur.

"Valley loves animals" Jack explained as they watched the old cat blinking and reaching up for more attention.

"He's not ready to go yet" Valentine declared as he sat back, "He wants another Christmas first. He likes the turkey and how the tree smells."

"He does actually" the man laughed, "When he was a kitten he used to climb the bloody thing every year and try to get the ornaments."

"Poor man" Valentine sighed, "So tired. You just want one more tree and turkey."

He turned to his Taddy and burst into tears and Jack bent to hug them both.

Voldemort meowed sadly as he agreed. Elvis wasn't going to make it to Christmas.

"What?" Melvin asked as he placed the bowl down and raced over.

"Valley is worried that he'll miss out, he can't bear the thought that Elvis might not make it to his dream time." Ianto said sadly.

"No" Melvin whispered, "I don't think he will either."

_TADDY!_

Ianto looked at his babies and then at Jack with wide, watery eyes and Jack smiled.

"Then we can have Christmas early this year kids" Jack said confidently.

Everyone looked at the poor old cat, united in the decision.


	66. He's Catkind

Christmas shopping in November was easier than Jack thought it would be.

You just sit by the doors so Ianto can't wander off down the street and read a magazine while waiting to pay for whatever trolley full of tat is pushed in his direction, then you load the SUV and drive home.

Then you get to sit and watch telly with a drink while Ianto unpacks and decorates.

The penthouse quickly became a mass of red and gold, much to Jack's delight as the blue and silver he thought Ianto would choose was not as warm as the combo they now had spilling about the place like an explosion.

The tree was the only bugbear and Ianto was not going to let it go.

No artificial tree for the old cat!

He finally made a call and Ianto clapped with glee as Owen grumbled and moaned while helping Jack carry a huge fir tree into the penthouse. It barely fitted into the doorframes, even tied down tightly and once it was positioned, the ropes were cut then the limbs reached into the room from the corner.

Ianto was beside himself as he crowed and clapped, Valentine simply dragging the boxes of decorations with added excitement.

_Wait._

Voldemort demanded and Valentine watched as he ran for the tree, climbing the trunk and disappearing into the foliage. He then fell out and landed in a heap of laughing fat cat.

"Good sweetie?" Ianto asked and he held out his arms and Voldemort ran into them, still laughing so hard and he couldn't run straight.

"Never too old to learn something new aye?" Jack laughed as Ianto cooed and kissed the old cat's head.

"A new game Morty?" Ianto asked and little whiskers twitched with mirth.

"Well, seems Elvis has taught him something" Jack laughed as Valentine leaned forward to sniff at the tree.

"Tiger?" Jack nodded at Valentine and Ianto simply nodded softly.

"We either say he's shy and wanted to keep his costume or we tell the truth. They will work it out sooner or later, I think." Ianto shrugged.

"Hello?" Zoe Herriot called as she walked through the still open door and stopped at the sight of the tree.

"Nona!" Valentine yelled, running for her so fast that he dropped to all fours to get there faster. There was no mistaking the cat.

"Oh my lord!" she breathed as she examined him in her arms, "You're Catkind!"

Jack swung to look at her with his hand reaching his the Webley as Ianto knelt with glee.

"You know what Catkind are?"

"Yes" she laughed softly, "From my time with the Doctor. I've never seen one here though."

"You were a companion?" Jack asked with relief.

"Yes. The second Gen. My mind was supposed to be wiped but I resisted. Third Gen thought he had fixed it but I'm too bloody smart for that malarkey!"

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said as he held out his hand, "Nine and Ten were mine."

She rose and gaped, then burst out laughing.

"I can see you being a handful on the Tardis!" she chortled as Jack grinned.

"A bit" he conceded, "he called me an impossible thing"

"A bet he did" she roared with laughter as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"So, you understand our need to keep our son safe?" Ianto asked hopefully, rewarded with a soft smile.

"Oh dearest boy, you have a precious child here, of course I understand."

Valentine snuggled into her ample bosom as he listened.

Still safe.

* * *


	67. xmas xcitement

Elvis was carried, wrapped in his blanket to combat the first chills in the air as they walked the short distance to the penthouse.

Ianto opened the door with a flourish, reaching for the blanket with soft coos of happiness.

Everyone watched as Ianto settled the old cat under the tree, on a soft bed he had made for him and Voldemort settled next to him, grooming him gently as the poor old man blinked and looked around.

"Merry Christmas Old Father" Valentine whispered as he crawled under and rubbed noses.

"Er, Nona explained about Valentine" Marvin said softly as he watched, "I still can't believe she kept such a big secret for so many years. The Doctor no less."

"Yeah" Ianto grinned, "Quite a hard man to keep a secret, by anyone's reckoning."

Marvin grinned at him, then returned his gaze to the cats under the tree. Valentine had deliberately hung bells and shiny things along the bottom of the tree so Elvis could reach and the old cat sat up shakily and batted at them with open glee.

Valentine clapped, "Oh, clever Old Father. You are so good at that!"

Valentine batted at one as well, giggling at the feeling of thumping something.

"Why do you call her Nona if her name is Zoe?" Valentine asked politely.

"Nona is like a pet name, like Taddy for your other Daddy there. Nona is my Dad's mummy and when he and my mummy died, she raised me." Marvin explained.

He sat next to his wife, Elena and rubbed his hands together as he looked over the special decorations with glee.

The smell of turkey invaded the home as the meal neared completion and Ianto checked the oven with soft coos at the little face peering with him.

"Want to check the table for me munchkin?" Ianto asked and Valentine ran to make sure the table hadn't been 'Voldemorted' and found it still pristine, Voldemort staying with Elvis to commune.

Ianto prepared the meal and called out, everyone touched to see a smaller table set up with room for the cats, meaning they could see the table and be near them while they ate.

Melvin carried his cat through and placed him in the cat bed on the wee table, then watched Ianto carefully place the bowl of shredded turkey down.

Elvis made small pitiful purring noises that sounded like a bulldozer engine about to combust into flame as he chewed with what little teeth he had left.

"They wanted me to put him down" Melvin said softly, "Not take him away with me, but he isn't in any pain and he still enjoys the sunbathing and loves attention. If I thought for one minute that he was unhappy or in pain I …"

"He's not in pain" Valentine said as he reached for his glass of milk, "He says he is really tired though. The noises of the kittens can be annoying because they yell a lot but he does love watching them play. He loves you very much and wants to die in his bed."

"Valentine" Jack hissed but Melvin stared at him with wonder.

"You … you can talk to him?" Melvin asked.

"Of course" Valentine laughed, "Silly! I am a cat! No. I'm a cat-boy."

"You are my cat-boy and you are the loveliest little boy in the whole wide world!" Ianto crooned as he kissed a furry head.

"Elvis says his daddy loves him too" Valentine looked up lovingly at his parents, "He says he has the bestest home."

"That's good darling" Ianto crooned, "He's a very nice old kitty-man."

"Yes" Valentine whispered, "He is."

When they left, Ianto stood for a long time watching out the window as they walked across the street and down the road towards the houses.

"You OK baby?" Jack asked as he cuddled into him from behind.

"Soon" Ianto sighed, "He'll go soon. Poor old fluff."

"Yes, but he's not scared, is he. He's ready to go. All he wanted was one more bit of happy, and you gave it to him" Jack said as he turned Ianto so he could kiss the downturned mouth, "I'm so proud of you and your big heart."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as he melted into his arms.

"It's OK" Jack soothed, "its fine to be sad for him, but be happy too. He is."

"He had seconds" Ianto said with a soft smile against Jack's neck.

"And you sent home afters for his supper." Jack agreed.

"As long as he was happy"

"Oh my darling" Jack smiled, "You made sure of it."

* * *


	68. Elvis has Left the Building

It was Elena that called early the next morning, her voice broken from crying and Jack knew before she had even manged to get it out that he was gone.

He hung the phone up and walked through to the bedroom where Ianto and the boys were still asleep, undisturbed by the phone.

Jack slid into the bed and reached for Ianto, the wee kit between them as Voldemort snored loudly by Ianto's feet.

"Baby?" Jack said softly as he stroked the beautiful face in repose.

Ianto hummed and he blinked and focused, taking in Jack's sad face. An eyebrow raised in question as Jack watched.

"Elena just called" Jack said softly and he watched Ianto's face crumble as he guessed before he had to be told.

Ianto cried silently, his hands going to the Kit pressed against his chest and he stroked the soft ears and hair of their son.

Valentine stirred, rubbing his little face against his Taddy's nightshirt as he woke to the soft petting.

"Taddy?" came a quiet meow as his paws rubbed against his belly, kneading as a kitten does its mother.

"My darling" Ianto crooned, wrapping around him to shield him from what was about to happen.

"Valley. We just had a call from Elvis's family" Jack said softly, "He was so happy yesterday and was so loved. He felt like the king for sure."

Valentine hummed happily as he sucked on the t-shirt, warm and loved, still half asleep.

"Baby boy" Ianto sighed as he tightened his hug, "Elvis found the happy place."

Valentine's paws slowed. Then stalled out as he processed, then a small head rotated up and beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's OK to be sad" Ianto told him, "He was wonderful and deserves tears now."

Valentine began to wail, a high pitched cry as he buried his face in Ianto's chest and Jack shuffled in to cocoon him with love.

Voldemort woke and looked around to see what was wrong, and felt Valentine's grief, knowing instinctively who the tears were for. He raced up the bed to settle on top of the huddle as he sent loving thoughts to his little/big brother.

_He was so old and tired sweets, now he can run and play again in the long grass of the happy place._

Valentine nodded and sniffled, sighing as he ran out of steam.

"It's OK darling" Ianto soothed softly, "He isn't sad or tired anymore"

_He's in a room full of trees and ornaments, bowls of turkey and a warm fire._

"Oh Vol," Valentine wailed as he reached out and hooked the cat into the huddle.

Everyone held on tight as they thanked the gods for their blessed family.


	69. Goodbye Elvis

They entered and Ianto let Valentine go, watching as he ran to the chair where the bundle lay.

He carefully unfolded the blanket to find the still body of the old cat and stood crooning as he stroked the cold corpse.

"See darling?" Jack said as he knelt behind his little kit, "Elvis has gone to his happy place."

"He's not sad now" Ianto said as he knelt the other side and reached out to touch the cat. "So cold."

"Yes, he's cold" Valentine sobbed.

"Where is the blanket you chose?" Ianto asked and Valentine reached into his backpack, pulling out his baby blanket.

"This was my Blankley" he told the dead cat solemnly" it kept me really warm in Taddy's arms when he held me at night."

"Your starlight one?" Ianto asked softly and Valentine nodded as he tucked it around the cat.

Melvin came in from the back yard and Jack rose to hug him and offer condolences.

Melvin carried his cat out into the back yard where a hole waited and gently placed him in.

"Won't he be scared in the dark?" Valentine asked fearfully.

"He's already in the happy place, remember? We talked about it with Voldemort?" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his arms, noting a lip wobble starting.

"Oh. He's in the room full of Christmas trees and turkey dinner by the fire" Vsalentine said as he peered in the hole.

"This was his body, the place he lived while he was here. He had a new one in the happy place, but he can see us" Jack smiled, "He is happy that we are showing his body love. He can feel that."

"He can hear us too?" Valentine asked in a small voice.

"Yes kitten" Ianto said as he peered into the hole and reached out to take a grip on his baby's shoulder.

"Goodbye Elvis" Valentine called down the hole, "I hope you have a lot of fun in your happy place and remember to look over us."

Ianto smiled as he heard the wee kit asking the cat to watch over them, the talk about angels had been taken on board.

Melvin crouched and placed a catnip mouse in the hole as Valentine twitched his nose.

"What was that?"

"His favourite treat" Melvin smiled, "You ever had catnip?"

"Cat … what? Why have something that will bite you!" Valentine snorted.

Ianto looked at Jack, unsure of what catnip might do and Jack frowned, "Not sure if it's the right thing at his age."

"Maybe" Melvin shrugged and Ianto watched at Valentine looked at the mouse again.

Valentine watched as the grave was filled in and turned to Jack to whisper something in his ear.

"Valley would like to know if he can bring some flowers for his grave" Jack told them, "on his home world, graves are treated with respect and kept pretty."

"Of course sweetie" Zoe smiled, "Anytime you want."

"Thank you Nona" Valentine smiled as he reached up for a cuddle.

She knelt and enjoyed the wee kit's rubbing and purring as her chest and neck got lashings of whisker wipes.

"Thank you darling" she said softly as he stroked his ears, "I love you too. You are such a sweet little boy."

"I'm sorry Elvis had to go, but I'm glad I met him" Valentine moved to his Taddy and Ianto scooped him up, kissing his little face.

"Home?" Jack said as he rubbed his boy's back.

"Yes please Valentine sighed, "I will need ice cream and kisses!"

"Oh, will you!" Jack said as he tried not to smile.

"Yes. I will have ice cream and kisses and we will watch Finding Nemo and Vol can pretend to catch the fish." He declared.

"Sounds like a plan son" Jack smiled as he ushered them out the door.

"Will he be OK?" Zoe asked as she let them out.

"Yes." Jack said quietly as Ianto fussed in the front garden.

"What's wrong then" she asked him.

"Voldemort isn't getting any younger, he's going to work out that small fact and then realise that he will die one day" Jack grimaced.

"Well, it comes to us all" she sighed and Jack gave her a weak smile as he started down the path.

He hadn't the heart to correct her.


	70. Home Sweet Home

Ianto was asleep, lightly snoring as he lay, slumped on the sofa.

Valentine was laying on him, little head tucked against his shoulder and his body draped over him like a white fluffy blanket, bereft of clothes in the warm home.

Jack placed the keys down as quietly as he could and slid the great coat from his shoulders as he stifled a groan.

It had been a long day, a long week and a bloody long month of bickering between Torchwood and Unit. Now he was ready to take a couple of days and reconnect with his babies. He knew Ianto had been missing him, the phone calls getting quieter and more stilted as the week went on.

He had hated leaving him behind, but knew he would want to stay with the fluffs. Zoe had been spending time with him, monopoly evenings a favourite but even then, last night he had almost been in tears when he asked when he was coming home.

Home.

Jack looked around the room, taking in the haphazard toys shoved in one corner, the monopoly board still set up mid game and Voldemort spread across the board with a piece in his paw as he slept.

The penthouse was warm, inviting and smelt like a casserole was in the slow cooker.

Jack slipped his boots off and padded across the plush carpet in his socks, kneeling by the sofa and reaching out to stroke his little boy's furry head.

Valentine meowed as he started to wake and Jack scooped him up, walking to the window to look over the city as Valentine settled back to sleep like a limp little teddy bear.

Jack rubbed his furry back and watched the lights glowing as little kitty breaths ticked his neck.

Finally, Jack walked to the big beanbag chair and knelt, pulling the warm furry blanket over it before placing the kit into it, making sure it was a warm nest.

He then walked back to the sofa and crouched, kissing Ianto passionately.

Ianto hummed softly, blinking awake and his eyes focused on Jack as a smile split his face.

"Hey baby" Jack crooned as he leaned on for another kiss, getting a response.

"Missed you" Ianto whispered eagerly as he reached for Jack, pulling him towards him.

Jack let himself be pulled onto the sofa as they kissed, exploring with their hands and tongues.

"Where's baby?" Ianto whispered as he ground against him in such a wanton way that Jack had to think for a minute.

"Bean bag, sleeping" Jack panted as Ianto's fingers found their way inside his trousers.

Jack surged from the sofa and scooped Ianto into his arms, making a break for the bedroom as Ianto whimpered and licked.

Clothes were soon left on the floor as two bodies revelled in a renewal of love, so familiar to one another that no words were needed to convey their need.

Ianto had rolled them at some stage and Jack was awe struck as Ianto impaled himself with a wanton growl of lust.

As Ianto slowly rose and fell, Jack found he had forgotten to breathe and took a deep breath, only to huff it out as Ianto's eyes rolled back and his tongue licked his lips as he ground down.

"Ah, baby" Jack whined, closing his eyes as watching was quickening it.

Ianto's huffed amusement brought them open again hungry to watch that face erupt with humour.

Jack locked eyes with Ianto and was gone as he saw the lust within the gaze.

He bucked beneath Ianto, barking as he came and Ianto gave a shrill cry as he joined him.

Once they were back on their sides and kissing softly, Jack used his shirt to wipe himself down, then reached between Ianto's legs lovingly, knowing Ianto would forgive the use of the shirt.

"I love you so much" Ianto sighed happily, his fingers tracing small circles on Jack's skin.

"I love you too, darling" Jack smiled, warm and comfortable.

"Hungry?" Ianto asked as the smell of dinner filled the room.

"For you, always" Jack said and was rewarded with a soft giggle.

Always.


	71. My boys

Jack woke to a tickling sensation on his nose and opened his eyes to find his son's face so close that his whiskers were touching his skin.

"Hey stink pot" he said softly and watched the little cat face erupt into a grin, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

Jack reached out his arms and watched little claws imbedding themselves in the mattress as Valentine pulled himself into the bed and scurried into the Daddy's arms.

"Missed you" he whispered as he rubbed his face in his chest, revelling in the unique scent that was all Daddy.

"Missed you too Darling" Jack sighed, "I know I rang every night but it wasn't the same. Hard to sleep without my goodnight kiss from my best boy."

Valentine hummed happily and it morphed until a little purr filed the room.

Ianto came in and stopped, entranced by the sound and he crept forward to see Valentine's eyes closed as he rubbed his face in a repetitive motion and purred louder than ever.

"That's just how I feel" he finally sighed, "Daddy smells so nice."

"My Daddy" Valentine mewed as he clung to him, happy he was home.

"Where's Morty?" Jack asked, surprised that he hadn't been met yet.

"Pretending he doesn't care" Ianto snorted, "Dying to grab you ankles under the sofa."

"Gods, I don't know how he can wait for hours on end just to get me" Jack laughed.

"It's his favourite party trick. If you hadn't squealed the first time he did it, it would have died a natural death." Ianto scolded as he pulled up the blanket to cover his baby's back.

"I know, but it's worth it to see the glee on his face" Jack replied, watching the kit fall asleep.

"Man he sleeps a lot" Jack muttered.

"Actually, he's started that 3am thing again" Ianto frowned.

"Really? I thought he had grown out of it" Jack groaned.

"Nope. 3am and he's thumping up and down the hallway chasing imaginary moths and stuff" Ianto sighed.

Jack smiled and rubbed the silky ears as he pondered, "You don't suppose he does see something we don't?"

"No! Don't give me the icks. I have to walk that hall!" Ianto scolded with a shudder and Jack grinned.

"A ghost of a former owner, wanting his three pence left on the dresser" Jack said in a creepy voice.

"If you didn't have our child in your arms I would thump you!" Ianto growled as his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Maybe its aliens, come to learn about earth culture and they think we are the things killing everything like a virus" Jack continued.

"Not far from the truth" Ianto said quietly and Jack sighed as the week's arguments came back.

"Yeah. Earth will never be a peace" he told Ianto, "too bloody pig headed."

"I think even a worldwide mind wipe wouldn't' fix it. It's like they need to fight" Ianto agreed.

"He's grown and I missed it" Jack changed the subject back to his favourite one and Ianto smiled again.

"He painted you a picture, oh no, I've spoilt it." Ianto gasped. "You must act surprised when you see it"

"I will baby, it will be as I don't know what it is" Jack assured him.

"He has a new catchphrase too" Ianto said as he snuggled into the other side of Jack.

"Gods, what?"

Cool bananas" Ianto snorted.

"Really? Cool bananas?"

"Bloody minions."

Jack giggled to himself and hugged them to him.

"I did get the hot water issue sorted for less than I thought it would cost" Into said with quiet glee, "The plumber fancied me and I did that eyelash thing you do."

"Did you sleep with him to knock the price down" Jack joked.

"No, I told him my husband might kill him if he touched my bum again and Voldemort bit his leg."

Jack tried to remain calm and then decided he would have a wee talk with this bloke.

Cool Bananas indeed.

He'd give him Cool Bananas, where the sun didn't shine!


	72. Fall from Grace

"Daddy?" a voice called out, too deep to be Valentine and Jack sighed as he closed his laptop and stood to find his 'little' Ianto.

"Where are you baby?"

"Daddy, quick!"

Jack checked the bedroom first, hopeful of a bit of fun but it was empty. The bathroom was as well.

Next, Jack checked the kitchen but the pots were bubbling away with their usual calm demeanour as befitting Ianto's kitchen.

"Daddy!"

Now that was Valentine's voice and it didn't sound that pleased.

Jack headed for Valentine's room and as he neared he heard something that make him move faster.

Valentine was making little meowing noises and Jack pushed open the door to find his beloved kit half way up the huge bookcase, hanging on as Ianto held out his arms.

"Just let go baby" Ianto said gently as he looked imploringly at Jack, "Taddy will catch his best boy."

"No!" Valentine wailed, "I want my Daddy to catch me!"

Ianto stepped back and Jack reached out, catching the kit and kissing his little face as he told him off for climbing so high.

The floor to ceiling bookcase full of toys and books had never tempted him before but Jack knew his lack of fear of heights would pose a problem when his little legs got long enough to climb.

"You naughty boy!" Ianto growled, still shaking, "You scared Taddy half to death!"

"I wanted the plane!" Valentine pouted, "You yelled and scared me, I nearly had it!"

"And if you fell? Broke a little leg?" Ianto was steaming as his hands went to his hips.

"I think he understands that it was wrong Babe" Jack said softly as he held his little kit who was starting to shake as well. He had got a fright too.

"No! I forbade you from doing that and you did it anyway. Just like when you ran away, you were so naughty!" Ianto reached for the plane and moved it higher as Valentine wailed.

"Stop it!" Jack snatched the plane and handed it to his son, "He's just a baby."

"He needs to learn rules are for a reason" Ianto turned to Jack, still flaring with anger.

"You need to learn when you've punished him enough!" Jack snarled as he stepped back and wrapped his arms around the kit, "You are the one who wanted the bloody thing in here. I told you it was too big for a little boy's room! I am the one who has had training in how to care for my Catkind child!"

Jack realised his error as Ianto's face fell and he began to walk out of the room.

"Ianto?" Jack called after him, "I'm sure he's sorry."

Ianto slumped onto the sofa and stared out the window as Voldemort watched.

Jack walked out then sat next to Ianto and settled Valentine on his lap, then reached for Ianto's hand.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you" Jack said softly, but Ianto pulled his hand away and rose, heading for the kitchen.

Valentine blinked as he watched his Taddy walk away and looked at his Daddy for guidance.

What was wrong?

Jack rose, still holding his son and followed Ianto who was starting to dish the meal.

"Ianto?"

"Perhaps you should wash your child's hands before sitting him down for his dinner" Ianto said quietly, like he was forcing himself to speak.

Jack took Valentine to the bathroom and returned to find to places set, one for him and one for Valentine.

"Ianto?" Jack called out, "Not eating?"

"Not hungry" Ianto called back as he settled under his favourite quilt on the sofa, channel surfing.

"I want my sauce" Valentine demanded as he looked at his cauliflower, "Taddy? I want my sauce."

"It's in the pan," Ianto said listlessly as he surfed, "Your Daddy will pour it for you."

"Which pot?" Jack looked for the cheese sauce and Ianto huffed.

As Jack poured the sauce and Valentine smacked his lips, Ianto rose and left the room, heading for the bedroom.

Jack didn't need to follow as the bond practically screamed with Ianto's sadness and desire to hide.

Jack cursed quietly as he sat back down and watched Valentine lick his fork.

Ianto closed the bedroom door.


	73. a slip up

Valentine finished his meal and went searching for his Taddy for his bath time.

He pushed open the door and peered into the room.

Taddy had pulled the curtains, even though it wasn't really dark and had gone to bed.

"Taddy? Are you sick?" Valentine asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Taddy's tired" Ianto said softly as he watched whiskers twitching in the half light.

"I haven't had my bath yet" Valentine pouted.

"Go ask your father, you like the way he does the bubbles anyway" Ianto whispered.

"You say it's too much and makes a mess of the bathroom" Valentine giggled.

"Yeah. Well, what do I know? Daddy knows what you like, tell him it's OK to do big bubbles. He can make the decisions" Ianto reached out and touched a little ear that had turned and rubbed the soft fur.

"Are you OK Taddy?" Valentine felt such sorrow from his Taddy and he wondered if he really was sick.

"Go find your Daddy, kitten," Ianto rolled away, "I'm just a silly old Taddy that needs to rest for a while and feel better."

Valentine frowned, Taddy was sick!

He left Taddy to the dark and went into the main room where Daddy was watching telly.

"Daddy? Taddy is tired and sad so he said you can do the bath with the big bubbles and he doesn't care about the mess" Valentine looked hopefully up at him from his knee.

"Is that what he said?" Jack asked with surprise, "That he didn't care about you?"

"No silly, he didn't care about the mess!" Valentine laughed, his little mouth curling up.

Bath time did involve lots of bubbles and Jack made sure to wipe up every lost one so the bathroom would be pristine.

Valentine allowed the hairdryer to do its work and then he crept into the bedroom to see if his Taddy was awake.

"I'm clean now Taddy" he whispered and Ianto sighed, then bend over the side of the bed and kissed his little face and wished him goodnight with another loving pet.

Valentine excitedly rushed to his room and chose a book, knowing Daddy would read tonight as well.

Half an hour later, Valentine had nodded off and Jack slid from the bed to settle him and creep from the room. Voldemort watched him go and settled on the foot of the bed for his own snooze, having enjoyed the book about a caterpillar.

Jack padded into the bedroom to find the bed empty, the bedding folded back.

Jack turned to see where he was and heard a squeak, followed by a loud thud.

He ran for the bathroom and to his horror found Ianto in a heap in the bottom of the bath he had just been climbing into.

Jack had wiped the bath, not scrubbed it and the residue had still clung to the bath surface.

Ianto lay gasping as he tried to rise, Jack scooping him out and Ianto cried out with pain, showing the fall had caused harm.

Jack wrapped him in the large towels they still used as he fumbled for his phone, wanting Owen to get there as quickly as possible.

Ianto's silence was unnerving and Jack rubbed him down quickly, then reached for his robe, wanting to dry him.

Ianto grunted as Jack touched his side and again when he brushed his hip.

The banging on the door was Owen and Jack rushed to let him on, hurrying back to the silent Ianto he had left sitting on the floor.

Owen pushed past him and began asking questions as he checked him over and Ianto answered in one word at a time, never raising his eyes

"Ianto?" Owen huffed, as he placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head. Little Ianto blinked back with a pout the size of Texas.

"What happened Yan?"

"Slipped."

"Ianto, I need you to tell me how" Owen prompted and Ianto's eyes filled.

"I was stupid and I fell and it's all my fault" Ianto started to cry, pulling away as Owen glared up at Jack.

"Valentine was having a bubble bath and I forgot to scrub the bath before Ianto go in" Jack said as he reached for Ianto, "It's my fault."

"I'm sorry Ianto, this is all my fault" Jack said as he crouched and rubbed his back, "I was mean and I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. He's your kit. I'm just the babysitter" Ianto sniffed as he angrily rubbed his eyes.

"He's your baby." Jack declared, "Your baby too."

As Ianto huffed Jack realised he had made an error in the adoption process when he hadn't included Ianto on the form.

He had to fix that.


	74. Sorry, sorry, sorry

They drove to the hub with Valentine wrapped in his fluffy dressing gown. He was on Jack's lap and he kept craning his head to see his Taddy, who sat in a small lump by the back passenger door.

They pulled up and Ianto opened the door, escaping into the hub as Jack called after him, still holding the kit.

Owen glared at him and told him to get the kit to the girls and stormed off after Ianto.

Jack carried Valentine through and found Tosh and Gwen on night duty. Both women cooed with delight when they saw Valentine and snatched him away for Neapolitan ice-cream they kept just for him.

Jack followed Ianto and Owen, slowing as he heard their voices.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, you know he's a twat when he's flustered" Owen said.

"I never thought of him as … well, not mine" Ianto said in a small voice, "After all, I chose him, I stole him. I always thought he was mine and I shared him with Jack. Like a family."

"You are a family, you just have to look at the three of you together" Owen soothed.

"No. I'm like … a Step Tad or something. When Jack went to save my kitten, he came back with his own instead" Ianto's vice wobbled, showing tear were starting, "I lost my baby. Jack found one. End of!"

"I think that if you ask Jack he will tell you that you are the most import ant thing in both their lives!" Owen argued.

"They don't need me! I'm boring and I do everything wrong. You should hear the picking and moaning. "Ianto, my socks don't match" or … or … "Ianto, that's not the way you should cut his meat" or .. or … "I know how to raise MY son!" ya know what? I'm so stupid, he may as well plop me back in my wheelchair and push me into a cupboard somewhere. I thought he loved me and all the time, he loved my kitty!" Ianto wailed, "Oh no, now I sound jealous of my baby and I'm not, I love him too."

"Of course ya do ya great girl's blouse, come on" Owen was shuffling forward as Jack peeked around the corner, "You are doing that wallowing thing where you put a negative on everything. He probably feels a right twat for upsetting you and is beating himself up all over the place up there."

"No" Ianto sighed, "He's behind you, I can feel him."

Owen spun and caught Jack, frowning as he beckoned Jack in.

"Broken ribs!" he barked, "You should have cleaned that bath properly. You know he loves the water!"

"It's not his fault" Ianto defended him, "I said he could use the big bubbles and it's always slippy. I forgot!"

"So you are angry with him and feel betrayed but you still defend him?"

"He's my Jack" Ianto said like Owen was being ridiculous.

Owen laughed softly as he moved away, letting Jack in.

"Valentine is our baby, our son, our child." Jack said softly as he reached out to stroke Ianto's cheek.

"But you said …"

"A lot of stupid angry stuff that I should have thought about before saying" Jack finished.

"So … you won't take him away?" Ianto asked with big eyes.

"Oh Gods!" Jack sighed, "Ianto, I will never take him away unless you come with."

"I didn't mean to be so grumpy" Ianto said as he accepted the hug Jack was offering, "It's just … he's yours."

"Well, when we get married he will be our son and we will all be the same" Jack said as inspiration hit.

Ianto stared at him, then his face lit up. "Yes! Married people share babies!"

Jack felt the heaviness in his chest ease as Ianto smiled and he forgave himself a little bit for his stupidity.

"I love you, you are my everything. You are like a part of me. I need you to exist. Valentine needs us both" Jack smiled as he held Ianto.

"I'm sorry munchkin" Jack sighed, "I was mean and horrible and didn't even know I was doing it."

"I love you' came a muffled reply. "I need you too!"

"Oh baby, I'm is so sorry"


	75. Guess what?

Valentine saw Daddy walking back into the main hub, leading Taddy by the hand and he slid off Tosh's lap so he could run to them.

"Hey fluffy bum!" Jack crowed, dropping Ianto's hand so he could scoop up the kit and throw him into the air.

Valentine laughed as he clung to his Daddy and looked over his shoulder at Taddy.

Taddy smiled and held out his arms, Valentine wriggled until Daddy handed him over and he sighed happily in Taddy's big hug, glad Taddy was feeling better.

"Do you want me and Taddy to have a wedding?" Jack asked as he cuddled him and Taddy in a BIG Daddy hug.

"Can I be there?" Valentine asked, knowing he was different.

"Oh yes!" Taddy crowed with a soft kiss, "We need our little boy with us, so we can be one great big family!"

Valentine sighed with happiness and snuggled in Taddy's arm as he watched Daddy steal a kiss.

"We will need nice clothes, and food … lots of yummy stuff and friends can come … oh … oh … music" Ianto gushed as he started to walk, stopped an walked back to hand Valentine to his Daddy and give them both a kiss, "I need to start my lists!"

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto rush off, his hands flapping with glee at the thought of lists.

"Jack …" Owen said softly.

"I don't want to hear it … from any of you!" Jack growled at them as he cuddled his little boy, "What happened was a misunderstanding. It was not my fault, not his fault. I am sick and fucking tired of defending myself and my decisions when it comes to my family. I don't dictate how you act in your own homes!"

"Jack …" Gwen stepped forward with that look she got when she was going to give advice.

"Gwen! The day you let me into your relationship with Rhys and finally listen to me about how you are failing him and your marriage is the day you have the right to speak to me about mine!" Jack snarled.

A little furry head revolved to blink at her and she realised she was about to argue with Jack in front of her little nephew.

"I… I didn't mean to upset you, I just hate to see you both miserable when it's over nothing" she defended.

"It's not nothing to him. Ianto may process things differently and may act juvenile in your eyes, I know because you keep pointing it out, but what you don't realise is that he has to process in his own way." Jack was shaking with anger, "Please leave my babies alone!"

"Gwen was just going to volunteer to go get some food, Valley looks a bit hungry, don't ya champ!" Owen grinned and Valentine smiled at his favourite uncle as Owen rubbed his ears.

"Oh, baby!" Gwen crooned as she rustled about looking for her phone, then running off to find the menus for the takeaways.

"Good distraction" Tosh said softly as she stepped closer. "Ianto does act impulsively and somethimes for strange reasons, but it is important to remember that he will always be like this. His brain injury means he will always act without thought and be easily hurt."

"I know" Jack sighed, "I also know that he can't help it. Gods, sometimes he feels so ashamed afterwards."

"Then it's just as well that he has you" Tosh smiled as she patted his arm.

"Oh Tosh, I'm the lucky one" Jack grinned, "I sometimes lay awake at night watching him sleep. He is so beautiful and then he'll wake up and see me. That smile, that gorgeous smile just for me. All for me."

"So, a wedding? Man, do I ned to dress nice?" Owen grimaced.

"No, it'll be a dress-up one" Ianto said as he rushed through the room, "Fancy dress so Val looks OK, yeah?"

Jack laughed at the simple solution as everyone gaped.

"Well, I'm going to be a kitty too!" Tosh declared and Valentine grinned, showing his little teeth.

Aunty Toshi was the best.


	76. Note to Self

It was fun shopping for outfits and Tosh was surprised when Owen had asked her to join him in the hunt.

She was also touched when he seemed to want to match her, choosing a snuggle-pus outfit that actually looked quite adorable on him, complete with a little mask that covered his nose so he had whiskers and a kitty nose.

Se was just as shocked as him when she stepped into his personal space and kissed him. Feeling the whiskers against her cheeks.

"Toshi" he whispered as he grabbed her and took a second kiss, no longer afraid as he knew she would respond.

She did.

They wound up giggling as they struggled out of the stand they had knocked over, costumes and plastic covers caught around their limbs.

Owen took the costume, as well as a small tux he saw amongst the costumes they had decimated.

He hoped it would fit Valley, an extra tux bow for Voldemort.

When they got back to the hub he showed Ianto the wee tux and then held his hands over his ears as Ianto screamed and jumped up and down while hugging it to his chest, then he endured a kiss on the lips before Ianto ran off to try in on his baby.

Not that he minded all that much.

Not really.

Then Jack came down and gave him a nice manly hug, telling him he had always thought of him as a brother and wanted him as his best man, wow, did he feel good or what.

Then he got to watch Gen arrive with a suit for the kit only to be told that Owen had the 'best' one already but thanks, maybe the cat could wear the other one.

Owen watched her squirm with anger as she pretended to be amused by the tux and swallowed down his laughter, then saw Tosh smirking behind her.

That's my girl.

Owen stalled out as he considered that thought.

He decided that he liked the idea of that and moseyed over to ask if she was busy that evening as it was Jack and Ianto's might watch.

When she blushed and didn't duck her head as she said she was free, he felt something flutter in his chest.

Ianto wandered past and stopped to place down a perfect cup of coffee, the third so far and Owen knew he was in the good books, especially when he saw a little gingerbread man peeking out from under his chicken and mayo sandwich.

Yes!

Score!

When work finished, Tosh sidled up and slid her hand inside the crook of his arm and he escorted her to the lift, watching Gwen puff from the workstation as Ianto stood with his arms folded whilst demanding a repot she should have finished a week ago.

Someone was going to be late home for her spag bol!

Owen slid his hands around her waist to steady her as they reached the top and she turned to him her face smiling and glowing with humour as he leaned forward, their kiss on the big screen as Ianto sighed happily and Jack watched Gwen blanche.

"Enough!" Jack snapped, "Go home to Rhys, finish this tomorrow."

Gwen rose to flee but was stopped by Valentine, who ran to her for a goodbye kiss.

As she bent down to hug him, he purred softly and rubbed his face in her boobs while calling her a nice mommy.

Gwen suddenly didn't care about Owen and Tosh, her little baby nephew reminding her that she was more than capable of her own happiness and she walked homw with strong resolve to throw away her birth control and give her lovely Welshman a good seeing to that would rival a romp between Jack and Ianto.

Ianto stepped in to Jack's arms and whispered that he was too nice and Jack whispered back that he was too naughty.

They giggled as Valentine did laps of the hub to burn off his excitement over his 'bond' tux.

As Owen led Tosh to a restaurant Ianto had made reservations at, then slid a note with directions and reservation time, he buzzed with happiness.

As they sat and ate a wonderful meal, complete with the perfect wine Ianto had already scribbled on the note (phonetically) so Owen ordered it correctly, Tosh rewarded him with a happy sigh.

When she invited him in for a night cap he thought he might stop breathing

As a kiss led to roaming hands, led to clothes being removed, Owen wondered if this was all a dream.

As Owen found himself in Tosh's bed, in her arms and in her more than pleasant pussy he knew this was no dream, but a reality he thought he might never have known if not for a certain Welshman and he made a silent pact with whomever might be listening.

He was NOT going to fuck this up.


	77. shit

"Daddy?"

Jack turned to answer his little boy and found his BIG boy standing there in his all-together.

"Ianto" he whispered as a naked Ianto walked towards him, his hard-on bouncing happily as it led the way.

"I'm so happy Daddy" Ianto crooned as he stepped into his arms, the hard on rubbing along his crotch and under, between his legs in such a way that Jack felt his knees buckling.

"Too many clothes my love' Ianto whispered as he nibbled at an earlobe, "I want you."

Jack practically tore at his clothing as Ianto stroked his lovely joystick and winked at him from the desk.

Then Jack was back, lifting his love on the desk as they kissed passionately.

"Jesus!" Gwen exclaimed for the doorway, her forgotten phone dropping to the floor.

"Bugger off!" Jack roared at her, covering Ianto with his own nakedness, "You have your own Welshman waiting for you."

She turned and fled as Ianto started to giggle, his face hidden in Jack's neck.

Then they were both laughing, the spell broken as Ianto lovingly stroked Jack's sides and back.

Languid kisses renewed the desire and soon their hard-ons were arguing for space between them as they ground and panted.

"In me" Ianto pleaded, "In me my beloved, oh Cariad."

Jack didn't need any further urging as he reached for the lube Ianto was poking him in the hip with and soon he was prepared enough for a breach.

Ianto relaxed, boneless with delight as Jack slowly pushed in, filling his beautiful boy to the hilt.

Jack laid on him again, revelling in the unique feeling of being held inside like that, like a hug all over.

"I love you" Jack sighed with a soft grin.

"Then bloody move!" Ianto growled and Jack huffed with pleasure as Ianto wriggled underneath him.

He intended keeping up a standard rhythm but Ianto's soft growls and sharp nails kept quickening it until Jack found himself slamming wantonly into him, whispering his name like a mantra.

"Daddy?"

Jack stuttered out and looked up with shock as Valentine rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Baby?" Jack panted, "What's wrong sweets?"

"What are you doing to Taddy?" Valentine's eyes widened as Ianto canted his head to look at his baby as well.

"Daddy is playing with me" Ianto said with a soft smile, "Like wrestling, but with loving as well."

"Oh" Valentine shrugged and wandered out of the room.

"Going back to bed darling?" Jack called out.

"Yep. Just wanted a drink" Valentine called back as his little tail waved behind him.

"I'm almost finished playing with Taddy, then I'll come read you a story and get you a drink munchkin" Jack called as Ianto giggled again.

"Shit, not sure it was good for him to see us like this" Jack whispered.

"Done now" Ianto said as he squeezed Jack's butt cheeks, "He only saw us from the doorway, not close enough to see much except for us both naked together. His eyes didn't fall out or anything."

Jack kissed his beautiful man, then grinned. "Now, where were we?"

"Thunderstruck, the chorus instrumental!" Ianto said and Jack laughed as Ianto's keen mind had put their lovemaking to music again.

"Well, let's get thunderstruck" Jack kissed him and began to move again, this time as Ianto giggly panted out the music.

"Come on cariad" Ianto whined as they reached the crescendo and Jack slammed into him, grinding in time to Ianto.

Ianto lay debouched and spent as Jack cleaned them both up with his undershirt and then kissed the flat belly that was still shimmering with aftershocks.

"Good babe?" Jack whispered as he laid his coat over Ianto and Ianto hummed as he pulled it up and peeked out over the collar.

"I'm gonna find my pants and go see to our son, you get sorted and check the messages, yeah?"

"Love you" Ianto grinned.

"Oh baby, I love you more than words" Jack kissed his love and then went after their fur child.

He was entering the bedroom, still doing up his flies as Valentine purred down the phone, "And did Uncle Owen treat you nice?"

Jack looked up with surprise.

When had the little beast got his cell phone?

"Really? He's asleep? Did you do naked wrestling too?"

Jack slapped a hand over his mouth as Valentine's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Aunty Toshi! It's not a bad thing, Taddy loves letting Daddy win."

Jack carefully rescued the phone exchanging it for some orange juice and a kiss to a furry head.

"Tosh?"

All he could hear was screaming laughter as Tosh totally lost her shit.


	78. punishment

A stern talking to about the use of Daddy's cell phone soon tapered off as whiskers drooped with shame.

"Jack! Too scary!" Ianto scolded as he rushed to comfort their child.

"Daddy didn't want to growl but it was wrong, you understand that, right?" Ianto asked and Valentine nodded mutely.

"I didn't mean to grumble so hard, Taddy is right, but that was naughty" Jack said softly as he knelt to look at the kit who was snuggled in Ianto's lap.

"Sorry Daddy, it rang and I saw Aunty Toshi's face on the screen" he whispered, "I wanted to talk to her."

"Ah, yeah. I do have her face as the ring warning" Jack grimaced.

"Jack?" Ianto said as he looked into his eyes, warning him that they were about to disagree.

Jack nodded and Ianto settled the kit on the sofa where he promptly started sucking a paw.

Ianto pulled Jack to one side, "Is it so bad? Maybe we're doing this wrong."

"How do you mean babe?" Jack frowned.

"If he had his own phone, a simple one that only rang Tosh and the gang, he would be happy. It would also be a good emergency measure in case anything ever happened and he was scared." Ianto explained.

Jack grinned as he thought about it and then nodded, "I'll talk to Tosh."

"We can't tell him now, he's in punishment and it will seem like we caved" Ianto huffed as he saw a flaw. "Oh bum!"

"Tosh can give it to him, Owen and Tosh can say it's a wedding present to him" Jack decided.

"Oh Cariad, well done. We agreed on a parenting issue" Ianto enthused, clasping his hands together.

"And now?" Jack nodded towards the little Kit who looked forlornly at them from the sofa down the other end of the hub.

"Punishment" Ianto said loudly and Valentine looked at them with wide eyes as they approached.

"No hub for the rest of the week!" Ianto declared and Jack nodded.

Valentine's little eyes filled with tears and he took a deep shuddering breath like he had been mortally wounded.

"Fair enough Taddy!" Jack said grandly and Valentine looked at him with horror.

"But Daddy …"

"No! Taddy said!" Jack said sternly, "Now, back to bed and when the shift changes Taddy takes you home for the rest of the week. Besides Morty will be missing you!"

"Ah, Bum!" Valentine spat as he slid of the sofa and stomped back to his bedroom.

They watched him leave with repressed giggles.

"Cariad?"

"Yes my love?"

"How long do you think it will be before he realised its Friday tomorrow?"

"Not until his TV show comes on that he watches every Friday morning" Jack laughed as he hugged Ianto to him.

"It felt horrible to do that" Ianto sighed, "But I suppose it's all part of being a parent."

"You were wonderful!" Jack assured him.

"I love you" Ianto enthused.

"Oh baby, you rock my world!" Jack growled as he kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I was quite thunderstruck meself!"


	79. I do?

Ianto tugged at the tie and grinned at his reflection as Jack walked up behind him.

"You look edible!" Jack crooned as he kissed Ianto's neck.

"Stop it!" Ianto's eyes danced, "Harassment, that is!"

Jack laughed as he stepped back to view his beautiful mate in all his glory.

The suit was not really black, it was the darkest charcoal with a pale blue pinstripe that matched the shirt and shade deeper tie.

Ianto was smiling as he looked at Jack appreciatively in his dress uniform, Airforce Blues.

"Handsome" he purred as the dressed blues looked like they were straight out of a movie.

"Well, I earned every single ribbon and medal!" Jack preened.

"Do you think many dressed up?" Ianto asked, worry showing now.

"Hey, I believe many did." Jack soothed, their own reception outfits waiting patiently on the back of the door, where Jack had hung them earlier.

"I want it to be a nice day, I want Valley to feel important!" Ianto pouted as he reached out to brush imaginary fluff off Jack's shoulder.

"Ready?" Owen asked as he watched them, smiling softly at the happiness so openly shown.

"Oh Owen, I'm going to marry my own true love" Ianto squealed, "Just like a movie, but better because he's Jack!"

Owen laughed and accepted the jiggly hug as Ianto jumped p and down.

They walked out to the lovely hall, all set up for the wedding with silver and blue accents.

"Oh Gwen!" Ianto enthused, "It's lovely!"

"Rhys helped" Gwen blushed as he nodded to her husband, "He really wanted to show that he liked you two."

"I like you too!" Ianto screamed as he launched himself at Rhys and did another jiggly hug.

"Down boy!" Owen laughed as he pulled Ianto back.

They walked up to the pretty arch, painted white with blue glitter.

Jack came up behind them, still talking to Tosh who was teetering on the highest heels Ianto had ever seen.

Valentine was standing to one side and he rushed forward, climbing up his Daddy, who helped him in an effort to save the uniform.

"Well!" Archie hummed, scratching at his chin, "You two ready yet?"

"Oh Archie!" Ianto gushed, "You look so smart!"

"Thank you lad, now let's begin" Archie harrumphed in his Blackwatch tartan and Valentine was placed between the two men.

"You have your own vows? Go for it!" Archie waved his pipe around as Valentine tracked it with big eyes.

"Can I start? Oh, cariad, I'm gonna burst" Ianto giggled.

"Go on honey, you go first" Jack smiled softly.

"OK, this is my…um….thingy" Ianto muttered and several people giggled.

"Jack! You are strong, kind and warm. You care for me, you care about my feelings and my needs. You make me eat when I am not hungry because you know I will forget."

Tosh and Owen nodded enthusiastically at that comment as Gwen snorted with humour.

"You gave me a reason to live, you saved our son and gave me a wonderful home."

Valentine turned to the crowd with a huge grin that earned him a soft coo from the crowd, then he reach up and took his parent's hands.

"In the dark of the night, when I have a bad dream and cry, you are there to love me and let me know there are no monsters that can tear us apart." Ianto looked down and shuffled for a moment as he stroked his son's ears, then took another breath while Jack lovingly waited.

"You make me whole."

Jack blinked and then took a shuddering breath.

"Ianto you give me reason to breathe again, to always fight to come back. Our son, our immaculate home and your loving arms are all I will ever need" Jack said softly.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto whispered as he grabbed his face and kissed his soundly.

"Hey there ya wee beastie, I've not bloody married ya yet!"


	80. Been there, done that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snort

The ceremony was finally concluded, a second kiss allowed.

Ianto fled to the dressing room to shed his suit and change into the costume he had chosen.

Jack was standing with his boy on a hip as he talked with Rhys.

"So, I can guess your costume!" Owen said as he came easing inside the changing room.

"Oh?" Ianto grinned as he watched Owen taking a seat.

"Yeah. You have got to be James Bond, right?" Owen snorted.

Ianto laughed as he went behind a screen and Owen took the opportunity to snoop through the well-wishing messages.

"Hey, you got a message from the queen in here!" Owen yelled.

"No need to shout" Ianto said and Owen swung to face him.

And gaped.

"What?" Ianto looked concerned as he looked down at himself, "Too much?"

"Holy shit!"

Ianto stood in a uniform similar to Jack's, but slightly different. The red accents were smart, as were several medals and ribbons over his heart.

"It's my uniform, I never wear it and suddenly remembered it" Ianto grinned, "I'm a second Lieutenant you know, her majesty was most kind."

"Wow" Owen breathed as he watch Ianto attach the sabre and reach for his cap.

Ianto stood in front of the mirror as he applied the cap and grinned at himself.

"Jack has never seen me in this." Ianto sighed, "Was gonna get married in my uniform. Seemed wrong, not doing it with Lisa, ya know? I didn't want this wedding to be like the one I'd once wanted with her. "

Ianto turned and looked at Owen with a soft smile, "Jack loved the suit, didn't he? Just right."

"Do you think about her often?" Owen asked as he ran his fingers over the ribbons on Ianto's chest as Ianto leaned over him to reach the clothes brush.

"I feel bad for how things happened, but now I can look back and know they had to happen that way. I wasn't bad, or wrong. It happened and now I'm in a better place than I could have dreamed." Ianto shrugged, "Would we have had kids? A white picket fence? Really?"

Ianto laughed softly as he turned back to the mirror, "I wouldn't change what happened because it gave me Jack and Valley. I thought I had lost everything but in the end, I didn't know what I wanted until he was right there."

"Tosh and I …we…I mean…." Owen looked nervously at Ianto, "I think we're getting somewhere."

"I think you are too" Ianto grinned back.

"Think you are, what?" Jack asked from the doorway, he then saw Ianto and his jaw dropped.

"What do you think?" Ianto did a slow twirl for his new husband who stalked over and snogged him with Owen flopped back in the chair with disgust.

"All the time. Everywhere. Now you're married you'll probably do it at the palace next time you're there ya bloody perverts!" Owen growled.

Jack was too slow to stop him, Ianto's' childlike excitement turning him to his child state.

"But Owen, we already did! In the room with the big four poster bed!" Ianto giggled, "Aunty Lizzie almost caught us!"

Owen's chair slammed forward as he brought the front feet down and he stared at the two men.

Jack almost blushed.

Almost.


	81. honeymoon

Valentine was asleep, his little head lolling against the car seat as Ianto watched him lovingly.

Ianto turned back to the front and grinned at Jack, "You sure Owen and Tosh were OK babysitting Morty?"

"Yeah, you know they love our place." Jack laughed softly, "That hot tub bath gets Owen quite excitable. Shame he didn't want to come but he does prefer his sunspot by the window to anywhere else."

"Who, Morty or Owen?" Ianto asked cheekily and Jack snorted.

"You'll get a smacked bum mister!" Jack mock growled, "You are such a naughty minx!"

Ianto hummed his agreement, then swung in his seat to check the baby once more.

"Hon, he's OK" Jack soothed, "I can see him in my mirror. He'll sleep the whole way."

"Thank you for letting me bring him" Ianto gushed, "I know honeymoons aren't' supposed to include the baby but I felt so bad at just the thought of leaving him behind."

"It's OK baby, I know how you feel" Jack laughed softly, "I was trying to work out how to ask you!"

Ianto snorted and then clapped quietly as Jack swung the wheel and they entered a large courtyard.

"Oh, it's bigger than I imagined" Ianto enthused.

"I've heard that one before, too" Jack leered and Ianto slapped at him with a soft giggle.

A young woman walked towards them and Ianto made a small noise as he looked back at their son.

Jack was already out and cutting her off at the pass, giving her his widest grin.

"Can we move over here to talk?" he said softly, "Our little boy is asleep, he had a long day and we don't want to wake him. He'll be a bug-bear if we do."

"Oh, yes." She said excitedly, "You did say on the phone that you had a wee toddler."

"He's a cat actually" Ianto said as he walked over with Valentine asleep over his shoulder.

"Oh, how sweet!" she crooned, "He has a kitty costume."

"Yeah, Halloween has a lot to answer for" Jack rolled his eyes as he covered Ianto's misstep, "Thank god he wasn't an alien. Those eyeball stalks would be a real pain to keep on!"

Ianto grimaced and mouthed an apology but Jack just smiled and swung an arm around his shoulders, knowing it was a mistake due to fatigue. Easily forgivable. No harm done.

She giggled some more and ushered them towards the bungalow.

"You assured us of full privacy" Jack said as they approached the bungalow and she nodded, "Yes. You are the only ones on this side of the resort."

"It's our honeymoon" Ianto gushed and she smiled back as she thought what a lovely couple they make.

"Well, here are the keys" she handed two key cards to Jack and left them to it.

"Oh, we're right on the rose garden!" Ianto gasped as he looked around the side of the bungalow.

Jack opened the door and ushered them in, watching Ianto as he ran to the large ranch slider that overlooked the rose gardens.

Valentine's little head jiggled on Ianto's shoulder as he ran and Jack couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"Good baby?"

"Oh, wonderful Cariad" Ianto swung and then remembered the baby as a furry whisker tickled his cheek.

"Oh my baby, sorry. Taddy is so excited that he nearly swung your head off" Ianto gasped, then started to giggle.

Jack led him to the smaller of the two bedrooms and Ianto crooned at the small bed within.

"Oh, look" he looked at the little blue towel and matching blue ducky bath toy on the edge of the bed.

"Well, they had done well" Jack said as he folded back the bedding.

"I hope he doesn't get scared when he wakes in a strange room" Ianto was suddenly worried and looked to Jack for reassurance.

Jack recognised that Ianto was tired and becoming more childlike so he simply covered the kit and led Ianto from the room.

"We leave the door open so we can hear if he calls out for us" Jack soothed, "We'll unpack and get something to eat, he'll probably wake when he smells food."

"I love you" Ianto sighed as he relaxed into Jack's arms.

"Oh Ianto" Jack let his head fall against Ianto's, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"We are so lucky!"

Jack had no words, all he could do was nod as he clung to his love and thanked the Gods for their gifts.


	82. My Honey

Jack had wandered down to the village as Ianto snuggled with their son, gaining some sleep.

The shops were lovely, old fashioned and he found the bakery wonderful, especially the free samples when they found a honeymooner in their midst.

Lovely fresh vegetables, a little plastic honey bear full of dark honey he knew Valentine would love and chocolate truffles joined the bags of goodies.

He re-entered the house and dumped the shopping, finding Ianto awake and pottering around the kitchen.

"Oh, goodies!" Ianto enthused as he pulled the bits and bobs out, cooing over the homemade chocolate and fudge.

"A cake!" he squealed with delight.

"Yeah, they wanted us to have a honeymoon cake" Jack laughed, "It's called "An angel's devil of a cake" they told me, full of chocolate bits that melt in your mouth."

"Oh! Wonderful Cariad, we need coffee!" Ianto said as he shook the freshly ground coffee.

"I think there's a plunger here" Jack said and Ianto grinned, telling him he had already found it.

Then Ianto found the baby monitor.

"Yeah, so we can listen to him sleeping in his own room" Jack smiled, "I know you hated leaving the safety of mainframe with him."

Ianto grinned as he tried not to squirm, knowing his PDA that was innocently say next the sleepy kit's bed was already on the case.

Leaving Ianto to rummage in the bags, Jack wandered to the bedroom and saw that they were all unpacked as he changed his shirt for a soft t-shirt he liked to wear at home. When he heard Ianto shuffling in behind him, he thought nothing of it.

"Cariad, it has a mark on it, take it off" Ianto said pleasantly and Jack pulled off the shirt as he turned to ask where it was.

The splash of something on his chest made him look down with shock.

He then got a second hit of amber liquid and looked up to find Ianto standing there with the honey bear.

"Baby?"

Ianto tipped the plastic bear and squeezed with a look of glee.

"Ianto!" Jack half yelled, half laughed.

"It's my honeymoon!" Ianto growled as he stalked over and pushed Jack back on the bed, slamming the baby monitor down.

"Oh god!" Jack gasped as Ianto leaned in and licked a swathe of honey across his chest.

"My honeymoon," Ianto sighed, "I'm gonna have ALL the honey."

Jack threw his head back as he roared with laughter then squealed as a nipple got a nip.

"Shush my yummy honey man!" Ianto growled, then licked some more.

Jack mentally made a note to get another honey bear from that little shop tomorrow.


	83. family position

"We are so lucky" Ianto sighed, leaning back against his husband.

A knock at the door roused them from their thoughts and Jack extracted himself, walking to the front entrance.

He paused to look back, making sure Valentine was not visible from the entrance in the high backed chair and opened the door. He was so shocked that he stood there with his mouth open.

"Hello Dad" Alice sighed as she stepped into the bungalow and pushed the door shut behind her.

"Alice?" Jack said with confusion, "How the hell did you find me?"

"Stephen's class is here for school camp" She scoffed, "You mean to say you didn't know? This is just a coincidence that we arrive this morning and this afternoon you wander past, sans coat of course."

Jack blinked and looked at her as she seethed back.

"Really? Nothing to say?" she demanded, "I told you to leave us alone!"

"Why are you so angry?" Ianto asked from the connecting doorway and Jack turned with growing concern as he saw 'little' Ianto blinking at her.

"Angry?" she spat, "You have no idea how bloody angry I am that HE can't bugger off!"

She had pointed at Jack as she spoke and Ianto stepped closer as he sought guidance.

"Its OK baby" Jack soothed as he lifted his arm and let Ianto scoot under it, "This is my daughter, Alice. Remember? I told you about her?"

"Why is she here?"

"She said that she and Stephen are here with his school" Jack felt Ianto's shaking stop as he thought about it and Alice watched them with growing confusion of her own.

"I thought you didn't like us" Ianto said, "I sent you a wedding invite and you sent it back unopened."

"You did?" Jack asked him with surprise.

"She's your daughter. Of course I wanted her at our wedding" Ianto smiled lovingly at him, "Not so sure about her being here on our honeymoon though. A bit much."

"She didn't know we were here on honeymoon darling" Jack smiled as he stroked Ianto's cheek.

"Oh. OK then" Ianto smiled, turning to speak to her, "Would you like a coffee? Jack got a nice grind in town for me today. We have lots."

"Honeymoon?" Alice turned to her father and grimaced as she realised she had judged him harshly again.

"Yes!" Jack snapped, pulling Ianto to him as he took the facial expression to be disgust, "This is my husband. He is a beautiful man that loves me and knows all my secrets."

"Yes" Ianto agreed with a large grin, "He always farts in the bath."

"You cheeky monkey, I only did it that once, are you ever going to let it drop?" Jack laughed.

"Actually Cariad, you dropped it!" Ianto squealed as he leapt away and Jack swung at his butt.

"You beast!"

"Dad, I … I'm sorry. I didn't … married." She spluttered.

"Taddy?" a little voice called form the other room and Ianto slid away calling to his baby that he was coming.

"A child? You have a child with him?" she demanded.

"We have a little boy, yes. Valentine is the light of his life, and mine. I know what you think of me, the things your mother said about me and you chose to believe. That's your choice. My choice is to live my life with love, not regret" Jack said as he gently led her out the door, "You made your choice, I made mine. There's where we are now. I love you princess, always will."

Jack closed the door on her confused look and went to find his family.


	84. Ianto on the prowl

Ianto waited until his family were busy, knowing the bath would last over an hour with bubbles galore in attendance.

He called out that he was just going to get some air and quickly made his way to the camp site.

He found Alice watching the children play in the river and he approached with intent.

"Hello" He began, "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Ianto Harkness-Jones."

He held out his hand and she stared at him for a moment, then accepted it.

"Hello. Alice Moretti. Nice to meet you."

Ianto smiled and then looked over at the children, "Stephen is the one in the red jersey, right?"

"Yes" she was surprised and turned to gape at him.

"Jack has a memory book in the bottom drawer of his desk" Ianto explained, "He keeps photos of you. Some are obviously long lens and some stills from CCTV but he has followed you your whole life."

Alice sat heavily as she chewed over what she was told.

"Your mother was afraid of him, maybe she had reason to be. She took you away. He came home from a terrible experience and all he wanted was his little girl, to hold and love and reassure himself that everything was OK. Instead he found an empty house. His heart was empty for a long time as well. He is a wonderful father, a loving husband and you missed so much."

Alice swallowed and nodded as she looked over at her son.

"You worry about him growing up without his father" Ianto guessed, "Like you did. You didn't have a choice; your mother saw to that. He does though. That little man can know a strong male role model that is not only brave and strong but courteous and loving. He would never hit a woman, never think twice about taking a bullet for someone and always do the right thing, even when he hates to."

Alice snorted and looked away.

"Or you can keep her poison in your heart and deny both of them the joy of each other. Deny yourself the love of a good man who still sees you as his little princess." Ianto rose and walked away, not looking back as he struggled with his emotions.

He was so angry, so heartbroken for Jack. And for a little boy he would never know.

He re-entered the bungalow to the sound of laughter and made his way to the bathroom.

OK, much more than an hour then.

While he was away Jack had shed his clothes and joined their son, adding so many bubbles that the floor was covered.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes as he asked his little one if he was still warm.

"Daddy added more hot, more bubblies too" Valentine gushed, then his face fell, "Oh Taddy. Bubbles on the floor. Sorry."

Ianto smiled as he quickly shucked his clothes and climbed in, covering his bits shyly until he was in Jack's lap.

"Darling, your feet are cold" Jack crooned and he rubbed them under the water that was indeed lovely and warm.

"I love you Daddy" Ianto sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth.

Valentine crawled/swum over and crawled into Ianto's lap, purring as he watched his parentals love each other.

"My little darling boy" Ianto crooned as he rubbed the wet fur into a little Mohawk.

Jack laughed and Valentine stood to look in the mirror with a squeak of glee.

The water cascaded off his white fur and he looked sleek.

Ianto rubbed his back and held him firmly as he preened, afraid he might slip.

Finally, Valentine collapsed back against his Taddy and Daddy, giggling.

"You look like a punk rocker" Ianto chortled.

"I could be!" Valentine frowned, "If I could sing!"

"When you grow up you will have a deeper voice, maybe you can take lessons" Ianto said.

"Really?" Valentine canted his head.

Instead of answering, Ianto began to sing.

The acoustics in the tiled room were fantastic and Valentine sat in awe as his Taddy sang Ava Maria perfectly.

"Gods, you are a wonder" Jack said softly as he kissed him, "That was amazing. I've never heard you sing outside the hub."

"I used to sing in a choir, I guess I stopped singing when I got too busy with other things. I should sing, I always liked it. Good for the lungs!" Ianto agreed.

"Please Taddy?" Valentine begged, wriggling in the water.

Ianto looked at him and smiled, then began a new song. This time his voice was soft and melodic as he matched the song to the bubble bath.

'Little Green Apples' never sounded so ethereal.

Jack hadn't thought it possible to love this man any more than he already did.

There ya go.

Fooled again.


	85. night time visit

They were settling to a late supper when there was a knock at the door.

Ianto went to answer, the tea towel flicked over his shoulder.

Alice and Stephen stood there, shivering in the evening cold.

"Oh my god, get in here out of the wind!" Ianto demanded, reaching out and grabbing the child.

Alice stepped inside and closed the door as Ianto fussed on the boy, removing his thin jacket and rubbing his arms as he asked if they had eaten.

"We had dinner a while back but I am hungry again" Stephen said with hope, "I hate salad!"

"Oh goodness! Me too!" Ianto grinned, "Jack is always making me eat my greens. Blurk!"

Ianto then propelled the child into the living room so he could sit by the fire and Jack looked up with surprise from cutting Valentine's cheese on toast.

"This is our son, Valentine. He's a Catkind. It's an alien race of people who look like cats" Ianto said as he fussed, pulling a blanket to wrap around the child.

The two children stared at each other and Alice found a chair to sit on as she felt a bit faint.

"Hello Dad" she finally said and Jack looked at her with confusion.

"Hello princess" he finally answered.

"Dad?"

"Yes Stephen. My husband is your Granddad. Cool, huh? He has a special ability … like a special power. He will never grow old." Ianto said as he finally convinced himself that the child was warm.

"Really? Like Peter Pan?" Stephen asked.

"Sort of. I can't fly though and Ianto would tell you that I have terrible manners." Jack grinned.

"Wow!"

"We are alien hunters" Ianto said, watching Alice's face pale.

"What?" Stephen stared at him.

"We work for the Queen. We are part of an elite force called …"

"Torchwood!" Stephen yelled, "Oh my god! You're Torchwood!"

Ianto grinned back, "Yeah."

"Oh Wow! Oh god! Wow!" Stephen jumped up and down, "You came to my school when our teacher went nuts. I knew I had seen you before!"

"Ah, actually that was an alien who had broken his modulator. We gave him a new one." Jack remembered fondly, "Nice guy. Nice hands and he had a wonderful Scottish accent."

"So he wasn't from Scotland?"

"Yes he was, born and bred. Some aliens live here in peace. Have for many years." Ianto answered for Jack.

"Really?"

"Really. Her Majesty's family have known of them for generations" Ianto smiled, "They can live peacefully in Great Brittan."

"Wow!" he then turned to Jack, "So are you an alien too?"

"No dearest" Jack was ready for that one, "I'm human. An accident made me different."

"An alien accident?" Stephen asked with his hands clasped.

Jack laughed as he saw his brother reflected in the child and he reached for him, taking him into a loving hug, "Yes. Alien as all get out!"

Stephen giggled and peeked at Valentine.

Valentine blinked back and then grinned, showing his teeth.

"Wow! So you are my …. wow. Uncle!" Stephen giggled.

"Oh how horrible. Uncle Valentine sound so old!" Valentine screwed up his face, "Can you just call me Val? Or Tiny? No! You can't call me Tiny if I'm supposed to be your uncle."

"Can I call you Valley? I like that one" Stephen grinned and the two settled by the fire with Valentine's Lego.

"Well, that's that one settled" Ianto grinned as he handed Alice a cup of hot chocolate.

Alice took a sip and moaned with pleasure.

She watched her son really smile for the first time since they got to the village and realized she had made the right decision.

Her father's grin was lighting up the room as he watched.


	86. feeling fatherly

The meal was lovely, tomato soup to join the cheese toasties.

Alice watched her son eat as much as he could while laughing with Valentine.

"He's so pretty" she said softly and Jack grinned.

"He was a little kitten, like a normal earth kitten when Ianto here snuck him into our life" Jack told her, "Little imp wanted a fur baby to fuss on and knew damned well he was making a huge decision without me."

"But you love him "Ianto patted his knee lovingly, "You love our boy, don't you Daddy?"

"Yes darling, more than anything. Except you. I will never love the way I love you, my little tiger!" Jack crooned as Ianto leaned in with a pout for a kiss.

Ianto rose to get some coffee and Alice watched her father lean out of his chair, without even leering, to watch him leave.

"You really do love him" Alive said softly.

"Ianto is the love of my life." Jack sighed, "A work related accident has left him … altered. Brain injury. Sometimes he's perfectly fine, then he regresses. We call him "little" when he becomes childlike. Either way, he makes me feel …. So alive."

"I can see that" Alice smiled.

Ianto returned with a tray of drinks and Valentine meowed softly as he saw his favorite sippy cup. Taddy had put it away as he said he was too old and he missed it so much. He purred happily as Taddy handed it to him with a soft smile.

"I found this in the cupboard. Daddy must have snuck it into the box of things for our holiday. Sorry I tried to make you grow up so fast" Ianto sighed.

"Love you Taddy" Valentine meowed around his sippy cup, then he ran to Jack on all fours with it clamped between his teeth for a cuddle.

"Tired, munchkin bum?" Jack crooned as his little boy snuggled in.

Ianto smoothed his little boy's fur around his eyes and Valentine sighed as he began to fall asleep.

"Thank you for reconsidering the sippy" Jack whispered.

"You were right. He'll give it up when he's ready" Ianto said sadly.

"Love you" Jack said with a grin.

"Love you too" Ianto crooned.

"Ew!" Stephen cried with fake horror.

"Stephen!" Alice scolded.

"But mum! Look!" Stephen pointed and they saw the melted remained of Lego in the fireplace.

"Ah, Bum! That's Val's Christmas house!" Ianto sighed, "I keep telling him plastic melts!"

"Smells funny" Stephen giggled as Ianto took the poker and flicked it all into the fire.

"Bum!"

"We'll get him another one tomorrow baby" Jack said softly, "We promised him some Lego when we get back, he can get some more village pieces."

"Little horror!" Ianto growled as he pulled a blanket over his baby.

"Our little horror!" Jack grinned and Ianto snorted.

"Yeah. Always." Ianto giggled.

Alice smiled at the two men and then looked over at her son who was watching the loving scene, then rise to walk over.

"Is he sleeping?" Stephen whispered and Ianto drew back so he could see. "Aw, his wee whiskers are twitching!"

"Still half awake, my beautiful little boy" Ianto crooned, starting to sing softly as Jack rocked the kit.

Soon they saw Valentine's head loll and his little mouth fall open in a huge yawn as he gave in.

"He's a secret, but a good one. Right?" Ianto asked Stephen and he nodded excitedly.

"Wait until you see his Lego, his bedroom is so cool. Like a Lego Land room" Ianto said, "When you and your mum come around for dinner one night, he can show you all his stuff. He loves to share."

Stephen turned to his mother with a look of glee, "Really? Can we go to Granddad and Uncle Ianto's?"

Alice nodded and watched Ianto's face light up, along with her son's.

Jack watched and tried not to frown as he saw Ianto's joy.

She had better not hurt his feelings.


	87. Keepsies

The doorbell went and Valentine was first to the door, thrumming with excitement.

Morty stretched from his window seat and yawned to show his disinterest as he furtively peered at the child Valentine was friends with now

Stephen came in, followed by Alice. Stephen had a box with him and gave it to Valentine who gave a yowl of delight.

Soon the two boys were engrossed in the village house they were constructing.

"Vol, come see!" Valentine yelled, "We got a hospital!"

Voldemort considered, then slid from the seat to stalk over.

"Wow! He's so big. Like a tiger!" Stephen enthused as he reached out and stroked the fur of his neck, "Wow. Perhaps more like a mane, Like a tiger. Cool."

So, OK. Maybe he could stand this one.

A bit.

As they played Stephen reached out and stroked Valentine's ears, telling him he was pretty and Valentine grinned stupidly at him.

Ah. A crush.

Sweet.

The Stephen turned and admired Voldemort again, commenting on his LARGE stature.

Ah, OK.

Maybe he liked him too.

A bit.

Then Taddy came in with treats for his "men" and Voldemort found his plate was overflowing with love. Yummy chicken flavored love.

"Stephen brought some leftovers from his lunch, remembered Valley saying that you like chicken" Ianto told him softly.

OK.

Now we're talking.

Taddy sat and made the appropriate noises at the village, asking if the houses could be moved a wee bit so Voldemort could walk the street.

Stephen laughed and accommodated Taddy, saying that it was a cool idea and could he get a photo.

Voldemort licked his whiskers, rolling his tongue around them as he considered this child.

Then Stephen hunkered down and looked him in the eye as he told him he was a handsome devil.

Voldemort blinked.

He has eyes like Daddy.

Daddy's silver tongue too.

Stephen said Voldemort looked like a king and should have room to sleep so he moved the village enough for a large town square in the middle.

"There you go big man, now you can sleep in the middle of our work and show everyone how magnificent you are. The imaginary people can see you from every window and marvel at your power!" Stephen aid in an evil villain voice.

Valentine laughed at his lovely friend.

Voldemort smiled politely and accommodated the boy.

Would be rude not to.

Nice kid.

Voldemort decided to keep him.

Ianto snorted into his coffee and looked over as he caught the thought from the cat.

Yeah, a keeper alright.


	88. Babies come first

The large beast lumbered though the village with a mighty roar of death.

Cars, trees and people were slammed aside as the beast decimated the village, more than one building crumbling under the assault of the swinging tail.

The camera angle was perfect and caught the look of glee as Voldemort sat squarely on the little corner shop and his fat jiggled as it collapsed under his weight.

Stephen and Valentine cheered as they watched the live feed on the big screen and Voldemort cleaned himself as he pretended not to care.

"Amazing!" Stephen told him, falling to his knees as he scooped the cat up into a kiss covering hug.

Voldemort wriggled with glee, pretending to hate the attention but Stephen knew him too well now as he laughed at his antics.

"Oh Morty, you were such a perfect monster. You could kill the world!" Stephen crowed.

Voldemort liked that idea and looked over Stephen's shoulder at the remaining buildings, then wriggled to get free.

Valentine knew what his fur-brother wanted to do and gleefully hit the record button again, watching Voldemort leap gracefully onto the church roof.

The boys howled as he proceeded to smash his way back out and head to the next building.

"Oh my god!" Valentine screamed with mirth, "The school!"

Valentine clung to Stephen's arm as they watched the TV screen, their hard work returned to the individual bricks.

One mighty swat at a time.

Voldemort was getting the hang of this and stopped to open his mouth wide, like the lion on the Telly does at the start of movies. He should have done it at the start but was sure it looked impressive as he yowled.

Then he lumbered over to the building that was a house with a pretty little garden.

He sat and began to pluck each small plant from the green grid that was supposed to be grass and spit it as far as he could.

Both boys were laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe as Voldemort hammed it up for the camera with a flower stuck in his teeth.

Ianto had entered and clung to the doorframe with his own laughter as he watched his children playing.

Voldemort was getting bored and looked over at the boys as he wondered if they were entertained enough.

"Dinner" Ianto called out as he heard the random thought, saving his little man.

Voldemort looked over at his Taddy with adoration as he waited for the ultimate expression of love.

_**Food!** _

Ianto scooped him up from his show of strength and kissed his nose as he carried him through to the table.

"There's my warrior" Ianto crooned as he placed the cat onto the corner by his seat and then sat, pushing the bowl full of turkey over to his boy.

Voldemort thought he might die as he lost the power to breathe.

"Had it in the freezer, don't know why. Thought, Christmas turkey, why not" Ianto smiled at Alice who was cooing over the homemade stuffing.

"Baby, you have done me proud again" Jack crooned, "This is all so yummy."

Ianto preened as he watched everyone tucking in to his meal.

"Taddy?" Valentine said softly, "Can I have a drink?"

"Yes darling, oh, sorry baby" Ianto said with horror as he realized he had forgotten the milk.

He filled the two glasses for the boys and then asked Voldemort if he wanted milk.

_Yes, please Taddy Dearest._

Ianto poured milk in to the now empty bowl and petted his boy as he lapped daintily.

"Love my little boy" Ianto crooned softly.

Voldemort looked up from his drink and smiled at his Taddy.

_Love you too._

"So sweet the way he looks at you, almost as if he understands you" Alice said to Ianto who blinked with surprise.

"Of course he knows what I'm saying" Ianto said as he smiled at her, "He's my Morty-bum."

Alice smiled and winked at her father who grinned at them both and shook his head.

"Ianto is very in-tuned to his babies" Jack informed her as Ianto lifted Voldemort down so he could wander beneath the table and rub against unsuspecting legs.

"My babies will always come first" Ianto sighed with happiness as a feline burp sounded from under the tablecloth.

Everyone giggled with mirth.

First to burp too.


	89. Get down with the sickness

Ianto felt unwell.

He was huddled on the sofa in his jim-jams with a quilt in his lap and thermometer in his mouth.

"Owen? It's 99.5" Jack could not hide the concern in his voice as he spoke, his hands shaking.

"Cariad" Ianto wailed softly, "my head hurts."

"Oh my darling, daddy knows" Jack crooned, lifting him and carrying him into their bedroom and settling him on the bed "Daddy's here, oh baby."

Ianto whined and snuggled deeper, Valentine watching from the doorway with a look of fear.

Ianto whimpered as he clung to Jack, burying his face in Jacks stomach as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Valentine padded in and climbed onto the bed, "Taddy?"

Ianto looked blearily at his boy and Valentine saw the sickness in his eyes. He rushed forward to seek comfort as well as give, alarmed that his beloved Taddy was ill.

Ianto let Valentine into the bed and cuddled him, crooning that it would be OK. Valentine was shocked at how hot Taddy was.

Jack left and returned with some of Valentine's liquid pamol. "Come on darling, take a spoonful of medicine for Daddy, yeah?"

"No!" Ianto pouted with his nose screwed up, "Yucky!"

Jack looked at Valentine for help.

"Please Taddy? I take it and you are so braver than me" Valentine begged, "Please get better. I need my Taddy to look after me."

Ianto groaned and then nodded, opening his mouth to accept the spoonful of sticky sweetness.

"Good boy, oh Daddy's sweet little boy" Jack crooned as he kissed Ianto's forehead and grew more alarmed.

"Can you do the thermometer again for Daddy?" he begged and Ianto whined again, burrowing into the bedding.

"Come on, be a good boy" Jack reached out and stroked Ianto's hair until he turned his head an accepted the beastly thing under his tongue.

Valentine sat on the other side of his head stroking his cheek with open worry on his face.

"It's OK munchkin, Taddy just has a icky" Jack promised Valentine, "We'll look after him and make it all better."

"Poor Taddy" Valentine yowled, bringing Voldemort into the room.

Jack checked Ianto's temperature again and swore softly as it reached the 100 mark. Voldemort stopped rubbing against the doorframe and looked at his Daddy. He stood in the doorway watching the sorry mess on the bed and considered escape. Then he leapt up to comfort his brother who was clearly in need of a time out if he kept up that racket.

The doorbell went and Jack looked over at Valentine with surprise. This must be the first time he hasn't run to see who it was through the security feed.

Once Owen was inside and fussing, Jack was able to go to the kitchen and calm himself down a bit.

Ianto would be OK. Breathe.

Of course he would. Breathe.

Just a wee bit of flu or something. Breathe.

Owen traipsed in a short time later to find Jack sitting at the table folding and unfolding a napkin.

"Looks like his appendix is a bit inflamed" Owen said as he sat and watched Jack stall out. "I've given him something better than the kiddie pamol for the temperature and he's asleep now. We'll monitor him over the next few hours and we should see improvement."

"Could … I mean. Appendix. Could burst, right?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Not that severe, honest" Owen reached out and patted Jack's arm, "This is just a mild case. Ianto is reacting to the pain and suffering as his "Little" self. You know kids can either mask or enhance sickness."

Jack relaxed and sighed, bringing his hand sup to scrub at his face.

"Jack. He'll be OK" Owen soothed, "Will probably wake up feeling a bit better. Yeah?"

"Sorry" Jack whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, "He's in pain. I can't stand it. He's just a little boy."

Owen huffed with annoyance and looked Jack in the eye, "A little boy that put me on my arse the other day for stepping on Valley's tail by accident. I don't know what I could possibly feel worse for. I didn't hurt Valley, I didn't' put weight on it but his little squeak of fright almost stopped my heart. The way Ianto attacked me, spitting and snarling was actually bloody terrifying."

Jack smiled weakly and gave a shuddering sigh. "He was ready to rip you a new one alright."

"God, what if I had put my weight down. The thought of hurting wee Val makes me feel ill, the thought of his Taddy's revenge is just too scary for words" Owen prodded at Jacks' ribs, gaining the smile he was looking for.

"You didn't hurt me Uncle Owen" Valentine said as he padded into the room and held up his little arms for a lift.

Owen lifted him onto his lap and kissed the furry face with open affection, "I know stink, but I still feel awful that I might have. You're my little boy too. I love my little fluffy bum"

Valentine purred as Owen hugged him, rubbing his face into Owen's chest.

"Is Taddy asleep baby?" Jack asked as he smiled at the lovefest.

"Yeah, he snores. I didn't know Taddy snores!" Valentine frowned.

"Only when he is really tired or sick" Jack assured him, "He will feel so much better when he wakes up."

"My poor Taddy" Valentine sighed, accepting an ear rub from Owen with little squeaks of pleasure.

"Don't worry imp, me and Daddy will make it better."

Valentine looked up at him with a face full of trust and nodded.

Taddy had to be fixed.


	90. here and now

Ianto felt a bit better when he woke up and he padded out into the living room as he looked for his baby.

Valentine was sleeping on the sofa while Jack sorted through some boxes.

"Daddy?"

Jack swung, letting the files fall from his lap as he stood, "Baby!"

Jack strode over and drew Ianto into a hug, rubbing his back as he crooned.

"Hungry darling?" Jack asked and Ianto hummed softly.

"Come on, you sit yourself down and Daddy will get you some soup. What flavor do you want? Rhys brought Chicken and Tomato so you could have a choice." Jack said as he pulled the quilt over him.

"yummy." Ianto wriggled into the corner of the sofa and Valentine blinked up at him, then crawled along the sofa to find a lap.

"Which?"

"We'll have chicken please Daddy Dear" Ianto asked with big eyes as he looked furtively …. Not…. At the TV.

Jack handed him the remote and Ianto began to gleefully channel surf as the baby settled in his arms.

Jack returned with a large bowl of soup, placing it on the table by the sofa and pulling it around, like a hospital table. Ianto took a spoonful and tasted it, humming with delight. He blew on a second spoonful. Then presented it to Valentine who lapped at it.

"Uncle Rhys was nice to give us soup baby" Ianto crooned.

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto go spoon for spoon with Valentine, the first food both of them had tried since Ianto felt unwell that morning. Valentine was beaming as he looked at his Taddy with open adoration.

"I bet Daddy has been taking good care of you" Ianto smiled.

"We watched Minions and then we had a yummy drink of milk" Valentine agreed.

"Oh wow!"

"Guess the flavor of the milk Aunty Gwen brought me."

Ianto made big eyes as he pretended to think.

"Give up?" Valentine giggled.

"I think I must" Ianto huffed.

"Banana!" Valentine crowed and Ianto laughed softly.

"Well, that was nice. Did you have a nice lunch too?" Ianto asked as Valentine smacked his lips.

"I wasn't hungry." Valentine said softly.

"Someone didn't want to eat without Taddy" Jack said lovingly as he watched Ianto's glow of love filling the room.

"Oh my baby" Ianto sighed, cuddling his fluff, "Taddy loves his special boy."

Valentine beamed at his Daddy who poked out his tongue.

"Taddy" Valentine whispered, "Daddy poked tongues!"

"He's just jealous that he can't touch his nose with his!" Ianto scoffed.

"Can so!" Jack roared and they watched Jack try for a good while before he finally showed them.

"Yay for Daddy!" Valentine clapped, giggling as Jack took a bow.

"How are you feeling now scrummykins?" Jack asked as he felt a cooler forehead.

"Tired, but not as … icky!" Ianto agreed, snuggling down as Jack fetched extra pillows.

Soon Tad and son were asleep, snoring softly as the TV payed in the background.

Jack sat and watched, in no hurry to do anything.

Anything else could wait.

His whole big lot of everything was OK.

Right here.


	91. Secret? No lie

Ianto was being furtive.

Well, furtive for him.

Jack could clearly see that he was hiding something as he shuffled past, his mind closed like someone had turned off a light switch to their bond.

It didn't feel good.

Stilted conversations, stopped when he entered the room and he frowned as he followed Ianto out to the kitchen. It had been going on all week and he was now getting antsy.

"Ianto?" he asked calmly.

"Yes Cariad?" Ianto turned with a smile that faded as he saw Jack's anger. "Cariad?"

"We agreed. We promised, no more secrets" Jack said forcefully, ignoring the pain in his chest as Ianto's face fell.

"But … but it's a surprise" Ianto whimpered, looking down as he considered.

"OK" Ianto said in a small voice, walking back to the hub.

He pulled out a box and began to rifle though it as Jack stood with his arms folded.

"Ianto?" Tosh asked as she recognized the box.

"Here!" Ianto thrust the box at Jack, "It's not finished, but it doesn't matter now. Sorry."

Jack took the box with confusion as Ianto fled to his archives and Tosh rose from her work station.

"Oh Jack, you spoilt his gift!" Tosh sighed, taking the box from him and placing it on the table.

She took out a couple of pieces of alien tech that Jack recognized as being from his Time Agent training.

She then removed a photo album.

"He worked out that this takes photos and makes a 3D light show with them. He was getting me to help him make it for Valentine's birthday." She shook her head, "It was for you too, since you don't have a birthday and didn't celebrate his."

Jack blinked as he gaped at her.

She pulled out a picture of Jack and Valentine asleep on the sofa and handed it to him.

"That's his favorite." She turned and Walked back to her workstation as Owen approached and asked her what was happening.

She gave a whispered response and Owen swore softly.

"You went all "Captain" on him?" Owen asked and Jack nodded. "Fix it!"

Jack went to the archives and searched for Ianto, unable to locate him. He played dirty pool and collected Valentine form the office where he was coloring-in and asked him to get Taddy.

Valentine called out and Ianto answered, coming out from a side room with a box in his hand. He saw Jack and his sad face changed to anger as he realized his son had been used against him.

"Go see Toshi darling, tell her Taddy said you are allowed some chocolate milk" Ianto said, never breaking eye contact with Jack.

Valentine gave a whoop as he ran off and Ianto slammed down the box.

"Ianto …"

"How dare you!" Ianto growled, "How fucking dare you use him like that!"

"Ianto, please" Jack begged, "I need to say sorry. I can't if I can't find you."

"Maybe I don't care!" Ianto sniffed with a flounce as he turned to pick up the box.

"Ianto, darling."

"Here!" he thrust the box at Jack, "The last bit to the tech. Enjoy!"

Jack grabbed at Ianto and they struggled as Ianto growled angrily, finally slumping as Jack refused to let go.

"Daddy is a douche bag" Jack crooned, "Daddy needs a good bonk on the head for being a doody-head."

Ianto sighed and gave in, muttering into his chest.

"What?" Jack asked, leaning back.

"You ruined it."

"I know" Jack kissed him softly, "I'm sorry. You know I'm a big booted monster sometimes. I just got scared that you were doing something I might not like."

"Oh Jack. You don't know me at all if you think that!" Ianto started to struggle again, anger resurfacing.

"Stop it" Jack demanded, "I'm an arse, you are angry and I understand that. Stop making yourself feel bad for something I did wrong."

Ianto frowned as he considered it.

"I am the one who should feel bad and angry at myself" Jack said as he reclaimed Ianto in the hug, "I ruined it."

"As long as you know!" Ianto pouted, "Ruiner!"

Jack knew he had a lot of making up to do for this one as Valentine was heard yowling at Tosh that Owen was being a doody head.

Must run in the crazy Torchwood family.


	92. what we need

Jack cuddled Ianto against his side as he showed him how to fit the pieces together, building the tech into a working 3D display unit.

He watched Ianto's face change to delight as it began the display of photos.

Valentine was in most of them, Morty bum and a very surprising one of Owen kissing Ianto on the cheek.

Jack glanced at Owen with a soft frown, then decided to let it go.

Can't really blame him, Ianto is very lovable when 'little' like he clearly is in the photo as the smile fills his face.

Ianto clapped as a photo of Jack came up, slowly revolving as Jack laughed at them from the flickering freeze-frame.

"I don't remember that one" Jack said softly.

"It's mine!" Ianto said softly, reaching out to wriggle his fingers in the projection, "You're mine."

"Yes darling" Jack grinned, "Yours."

"I'm sorry Daddy" Ianto sighed, "It was such a good idea."

"Yes, it was." Jack agreed, "I understand. I didn't mean to growl."

"That's OK" Ianto smiled at him, "I really wanted to give it to you."

"It's lovely and so clever" Jack agreed.

"Where's Valley?" Ianto frowned as he looked around.

"Tosh has him in the kitchen," Jack smiled, "Sandwich time."

"Ah... Hope she remembers the crusts. It's a no-crust week this week" Ianto said as he gaped t the display.

"WOW!"

"Ho darling" Ianto looked over as Valentine toddled over with a plate in his paws.

"So pretty!" Valentine purred, rubbing against Ianto until he picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"Oh….oh …that's me!" Valentine cried with glee.

Jack settled back to watch his son enjoy the gift and recalled the conversation.

"Owen?"

"Hmmm?"

"We didn't celebrate Ianto's birthday?"

"You were, well. This was happening." Owen said nodding at Valentine, "Seemed wrong to celebrate when you were away. Not like Ianto was up for it, poor bugger was barely alive."

"Jesus" Jack sighed, "We forgot his birthday."

"Well, he did too" Owen offered as he saw the horror on Jacks face.

"No excuse!" Jack huffed as he watched Ianto laughing with Valentine.

"Well, I think we all need a bit of a knees up, actually!" Owen said as he caught on to the conversation, "I would love a nice meal and a few drinks with family."

Ianto's head swung to stare at him and the whole room lit up, "Oh Owen. What a wonderful idea!"

"Yes darling, it is" Jack agreed as he slid a pad and pen towards Ianto.

"A cake!" Ianto crowed, "I will need a cake. All parties have cake"

"Can I do the cake?" Tosh asked softly, "I would like to do that."

"Oh!" Ianto clapped.

Jack leaned back and smiled as the team sank their teeth in.

A party.

That's what they need.


	93. Absent Without Leave

Ianto was shopping for the party.

Jack was busy with a Unit fiasco so he simply picked up the kit, the credit card form Jack's drawer and wandered off.

No one even noticed.

The supermarket was reasonably quiet and Ianto clicked his boy into the baby seat with a soft kiss.

He began to push the trolley around the shelves, randomly stopping to examine things.

"Excuse me?" a voice said and Ianto turned to find a store person standing next to his trolley.

"Hello" Ianto smiled politely.

"Sir, we don't allow pets in here" the young man said as he crooked a thumb at Valentine.

"Oh!" Ianto burst out laughing, "Sorry. He's still in his suit!"

"Pardon?"

"Valentine, say hello to the nice man" Ianto pointed as he saw another store person approaching with a man in a suit.

"Hello mister" Valentine said politely.

"Bloody hell!" the suited man said with wonder.

"Valentine is a child actor, we just snuck away from the set to get some stuff. Amazing what they can do with special effects makeup these days" Ianto said confidently, patting a little furry head as Valentine reached for the bananas in his hands.

"Not 'til we've paid for them darling" Ianto reminded him and valentine nodded, tucking them into his lap.

"Bananas are good for you Taddy" he said seriously and everyone cooed.

"What an adorable little boy. What movie is it?" a middle-aged woman asked with clasped hands.

"Sorry, we signed one of those confidentiality thingies, they would probably shoot us for being here as it is" Ianto giggled, enjoying the game.

"So your name is Valentine is it sweetie?" the woman asked and Valentine nodded, remembering not to smile as Taddy said his teeth might be scary to people with flat ones.

"Oh, he is such a darling!" she gushed.

"He's the light of my life" Ianto sighed, agreeing readily.

"Taddy! Soppy!" Valentine snorted, pointing to the gapes.

"Red or green dumpling?" Ianto asked and Valentine jiggled with glee as he pointed to the green ones.

"Ooooo look. Seedless" Ianto placed them in the trolley and wandered along with the manager walking with him.

"I've seen you in here before, with the man in the coat" he said softly.

"My husband" Ianto sighed happily, "He's my beloved. Isn't he darling, Taddy loves Daddy so much."

"Yea, but me more, right?" Valentine asked with big eyes.

Ianto stopped the trolley and pretended to consider, "Well, you did break my mug … hmmm…and there was that incident with the shaving cream that I know Daddy took the fall for."

"TADDY" Valentine wailed and everyone cooed again.

"Yes! I think I do love you bestest, biggest and for all the world!" Ianto said grandly.

"Good!" Valentine settled and pointed to some coco puffs.

Ianto handed them over, "Not until we've paid."

"All the good stuff has to wait!" Valentine huffed.

"That's life kiddo" Jack said as he strode alongside the trolley.

"There you are Cariad, do you want chocolate milk?" Ianto asked as he peered into the milk fridge.

"Me, me, me!" Valentine demanded, "And banana too!"

"Bossy!" Ianto sighed pulling both flavours out.

"You OK?" Jack asked looked at the small entourage.

"It's OK. They know he's in costume for the movie, they promised not to tell they we're off set" Ianto said as they reached the butchery.

"SAUSAGE!" Valentine roared.

The man at the butchery smiled and handed Valentine a cocktail sausage.

"Thank you mister" Valentine said as he chewed with a soft hum.

"Cheeky. Sorry, he loves your sausages" Ianto told the man who preened.

"Thank you son, if a pretty kitty likes my goods, that's good enough for me" he said, daring to reach out and pat a little head.

"My god, he feels so soft"

"Rabbit fur!" Ianto was enjoying this game and Jack smiled as he saw Valentine happily looking around.

"Well I never!"

"I would like to think that a real life cat person would look just like him" Ianto said, "Just not as cute. Only Valentine can be this cute!"

Everyone laughed and agreed as Jack pushed the trolley and joined in.

Cheeky.


	94. Baby!

The party was under way, music and the food was placed in the middle of the meeting room table.

Ianto had considered having it at home back decided that it was at the hub the leftovers would be welcome for midnight snacks and such by the staff.

Owen was in charge of the music and was actually a pretty good DJ, preening a bit when Ianto said so.

Jack was dancing a bit too much but Rhys found it funny to mimic him, both men gyrating around the room as Gwen howled with laughter in the corner with Tosh.

Ianto was replenishing a bowl of crisps when Valentine pulled on his trouser leg.

"Taddy?"

"Yes darling" Ianto said softly, crouching down.

"You said there was a present" Valentine whispered, his little paws clasped together hopefully.

"Oh yes!" Ianto looked up and called out to Jack, "Cariad. Valley's present, it's still upstairs!"

"Bugger, I forgot!" Jack answered, running past them and out the doors.

"I hope you like it, I've been trying to get it just right" Ianto enthused, looking back as the door alarms sounded and Jack strode back in with something his arms.

Jack had one of Valentine's old blankets in his arms, all rolled up and Valentine looked at his Taddy with confusion.

Ianto smiled and nodded his head, reassuring Valentine.

Jack knelt and Valentine peeked into the blanket, letting out a piercing yowl.

Little paws shook as he reached out, scooping the little puppy from the blanket and his purr was so loud that Tosh and Gwen could hear it on the other side of the room.

"She's only a baby" Ianto told him, "Just lost her mummy and is so scared and lonely. She had been put in a cage with just a smelly blanket and bowl of water. She was so cold and alone. Daddy and I thought you might be able to make her feel better."

"Oh Taddy" Valentine breathed with wonder as the small pup whimpered and shook its wee head.

"She will get bigger, not huge like the mean one we saw, but bigger than this. She is a Rat Terrier" Jack grinned, Taddy thought a kitty wouldn't be afraid of a rat."

Valentine giggled as he held the little puppy to his face and breathed in the biscuit smell of new puppy.

"She doesn't even have a name, poor thing" Ianto said softly as he watched little whiskers kissing the puppy's head.

"Oh Taddy, oh Daddy thank you so much!" Valentine's voice broke as he looked at his own little baby.

"I will call her Peanut!" he declared as he sniffed and cuddled the bestest gift in the world.

"We got her lots of stuff and it's all hidden under your bed, the last place you thought to look, right?" Jack laughed.

"Well, welcome to the family Peanut, you're in for a lot of loves" Ianto crooned with glee.

"Oh, oh she's happy!" Valentine said with happiness, "Can you feel it? She's happy!"

"Good" Jack cuddled his little boy to him and pulled his big boy in for a hug as well, knowing this was a big step for them to take, welcoming a new family member.

"I hope Morty likes him" Valentine said with sudden horror.

"I already talked it through with him" Ianto nodded, "He said he will try to be calm and not too grumpy."

"Well, that's all we can hope for" Valentine sighed.


	95. Marco

Valentine couldn't find Peanut.

He was crawling on all fours as he peeked under furniture and on the verge of an all-out melt down when he heard a soft chuckle from Daddy.

He rose and padded over to see what Daddy and found and felt himself go all … well, mushy inside.

Peanut was in the bed by the window, sunlight lighting up the bed with its golden warmth as Morty blinked at them from beneath the puppy.

He had lain with his belly exposed to the morning warmth, sans jersey as his fur was now that of a short haired cat. He had been snoozing when it had been interrupted.

The little puppy mouth was hanging open as little snores escaped and Voldemort glared at them like they were perverts as they peered at the wee pup, asleep in the huge fatty fluff bed provided by Voldemort's considerable folds of belly.

"Oh! She's not too heavy, is he?" Valentine asked softly and Voldemort huffed as his whiskers softly touched a wee head.

"Ah, Morty. What a nice thing to do" Ianto crooned as he came over to find his family, "She was so sad last night. She really wanted a friend and Valentine's bed is too high. I worry about her falling off."

Voldemort chuffed as he inferred that it was no big deal.

_Dumb doggie thing was making too much racket, whining and carrying on. I just shut her up, that's all!_

"Oh Morty, I do love you" Valentine sighed, stroking his head, "You are the bestest friend and brother!"

Voldemort considered this and preened.

_Yes, actually._

"I think I might need to get a turkey for dinner" Ianto said calmly as he rose and Voldemort forgot to breathe for a second at the thought.

Just a second, won't do to wake the wee tyke.

Ianto hummed as he wandered off and Jack kissed Valentine's head, then followed.

"They'll get up to all sorts in the kitchen now!" Valentine told Voldemort.

He agreed silently, still not wanting to wake the wee Peanut by thinking too loud.

"Valley, breakfast!" Jack called out and Valentine left.

Voldemort looked at the sleeping pup again, torn between his need for food and the desire to comfort.

Taddy solved the problem by arriving with Voldemort's bowl.

"Here you go dumpling bum, thought you deserved an omelette for a change" Ianto crooned, "You love these!"

_Yes!_

Voldemort tucked in, careful not to move too much and soon the little pup stirred as the smell the breakfast invaded sleep.

"Good morning wee Peanut" Ianto crooned, "Your Taddy has made numbles for you!"

Valentine had arrived and gleefully placed a little bowl down, surprised to be a Taddy, but liking the title.

He looked up at his Taddy who was still crooning and decided he liked being a Taddy too.

_What an important job._

Peanut chewed the Wheaties as she considered this new development.

The cage had been scary and cold. It had smelt bad too. Now she was here and they were nice.

She decided she should eat as much as she could, so when they took her back she could remember how happy she was now.

Peanut began to eat ferociously and Valentine felt his heart breaking as he caught the puppy's thoughts.

"She thinks we will take her back" Valentine wiled.

"They all do, I think" Ianto comforted, "When they are abandoned they believe it is how life is. We must teach her that she is a good doggie and deserves to live here."

Peanut sat back as she regarded the empty bowl, a little belch making her jump.

_Calm down little one, it's alright now._

Voldemort had also caught the fear, reaching a paw out to pat the wee head.

_You are our baby now. And if it's one thing I've learned in this family, it's that you will never be thrown away or forgotten._

Peanut looked at the big cat and hoped he was right.

This was a lovely home, as long as they wanted her.

"Always" Ianto whispered, "We will want you forever!"

She stared at him with wonder.

_Was this her forever home?_


	96. dirty dog

Ianto was humming softly as he enjoyed the bubbles, not even bothering to look up as a small shriek announced the arrival of his son, running to the bath to be lifted in.

"There you are, ya stinker. You tell Grand-Taddy what you did!" Valentine demanded and Ianto opened his eyes as he saw a little puppy descending.

A very muddy puppy that was help by an equally muddy baby.

"What the hell!" Ianto gasped, grabbing the pup and resting her on his chest.

Jack walked in and demanded Valentine get his dirty clothes off.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack glare at their son.

"Someone thought Peanut would like to play on the rooftop garden, then she wanted to dig so he thought he would help her there as well." Jack muttered.

"Oh no, which garden?" Ianto asked softly dreading the answer.

"Well, let's just say your hatred of lettuce is working in your favor" Jack sighed, finally climbing in with the kit in his arms.

Ianto glared as his son as little paws reached for the Peanut.

"It was an accident" Valentine said softly, watching his Taddy start on that steep slope towards losing his shit.

"Oh? Pray, how might it have been an accident?" Ianto asked with clipped vowels that made Jack and Valentine wince.

He only used precise words when he was at the top of the incline, buckling in for the take off.

"I lifted her so she could smell the dirt and she was making all these cute wee sounds and I climbed up to see why. She had dug up the wee plants and I tried to put them but, honest I did" little tears were rolling down furry cheeks and Ianto sighed, thrusting the puppy as Jack and pulling Valentine into his lap.

"Oh kitten!" he sighed, "You know why I'm upset, right?"

"Yeah. I did try and fix it Taddy, honest" Valentine sobbed and Ianto hugged him, washing his fur gently.

"I know you did" Ianto promised, "Look. She's a baby and they have no idea what's right or wrong. You learnt a big lesson today, right? You never leave her alone outside of her playpen!"

Valentine nodded and signed, relaxing as he accepted that Taddy had forgiven him without leaping off the Crazy Cliff.

A little puppy lay on Jack's chest as he crooned and rubbed tiny paws between his fingers to get the dirt out, and listened to the exchange.

She had done something wrong and gotten her master in trouble.

Big master Taddy was so angry but he didn't smack.

She felt sure that smacks were going to happen but there was no shouting or smacks so she started to relax and shake with relief.

"Something's wrong" Jack said. Sitting up with worry.

"I think she got a fright as well, didn't you Peanut" Ianto said, "We don't smack here. Punishment is time out or loss of something nice like a toy. We don't hurt our babies."

"Oh! My baby!" Valentine cried, snatching her up and kissing her face.

"Poor wee thing, what a life she must have had already" Jack shook his head, "Who could hurt such a wee baby?"

"A real animal" Ianto hugged, "A real life monster!"

"Poor baby" Valentine sighed, "This is all my fault. I should have watched you better. I'm sorry you got scared."

"That's very good Taddy skills" Jack crooned, reaching out to rub Valentine's ears.

"We aren't in huge trouble are we?" Valentine asked his Taddy, the one most likely to punish.

"Well, I do think there needs to be a punishment for this" Ianto frowned, "Not fair to take the turkey away, Morty would have a brain explosion since he already smelt it going in."

Valentine knew this was going to be bad and held his baby a bit tighter.

"I think … you both have no TV all day tomorrow and have to clean your room!" Ianto decided and Valentine gasped at the loss of TV, then looked at Daddy and found it was agreed to.

"Bum."

"Well, now you can learn to care for your baby!" Ianto nodded.

"Yes Taddy."

Peanut raised her head and stared at Ianto for a moment, then nodded as well.

Punishment accepted.


	97. Keeping the home fires burning

The storm was growing in intensity outside and Ianto stood at the large windows looking out over the city as lights flickered in different areas.

There were already patches of black where power had died.

A small whimper alerted Ianto his child and he turned, holding out his arms so Valentine could run to him across the polished floor.

"It's OK baby, we're safe in here" Ianto said softly, kissing a furry head.

_Jack was out there, in that._

Fighting whatever was the underlying cause of the power surges and drains.

Ianto knew the team were working their arses off and once upon a time he would have been right there with them, wet and tired but determined.

Now he held the reason they were doing it, the very thing they were fighting to save.

"Taddy" Valentine whimpered as an arc of electricity lit the sky like lightening.

Ianto felt the first tendrils of fear, stepping back and looking around, then placing his son on the sofa and dragging it around to face the window.

The noise was loud and Ianto knew he had scratched the floor but what's more scratches.

He pretended not to see the stash from under the sofa, now exposed and Voldemort casually walked over, laying over this trophies and pulling a sock of Jack's back towards himself as he eyeballed Taddy.

"It's OK Kit, Daddy will fix it" Ianto crooned, pulling the old quilt over them both as they settled on the sofa to watch the show.

It was after midnight when a particularly bright arc lit the sky and curved towards them. Ianto held his breath as it hit their building and they were plunged into darkness.

He checked his baby with the light from his cellphone, finding Valentine asleep and oblivious to the danger outside their home.

Ianto knew the cellphones would be out but tried anyway, sighing as Jack didn't pick up.

Ianto moved to the kitchen and found the candles, lining them along the edge of the window before lighting them. As the window was a mirror outside, he knew the light wouldn't attract the danger and it actually looked kind of nice.

Ianto checked if the kettle was still hot, filling a thermos before it cooled too much and then he settled back on the sofa.

He thought of Jack, out there and hoped he didn't die.

Kind of knew he would, more than once if need be and he stroked his baby's furry little feet as he prayed silently for his beloved.

Early morning, first tendrils of light peeking from between buildings and Ianto woke to the sound of the door.

Jack was broken, sobbing as he reached for Ianto, telling him off the casualty count.

Ianto sat him on the sofa with their child and tested the thermos, pouring a still hot coffee and presenting it, then curling up to watch the sunrise.

Jack relaxed against Ianto and as the day began, Jack drifted off to sleep with his child.

Ianto watched over both of them from the window ledge with Voldemort for company.

"It's OK Cariad, I'll take the day watch" Ianto whispered as he blew out the candles and picked up the comms as they started to ping, showing re-established contact.

As Owen's excited voice came down the line Ianto began calmly answering as he mentally walked his archives and lower levels for what Owen needed, keeping one eye on the sofa.

Everyone would be safe now.

Daddy was home.


	98. Who?  You know who did it

Ianto was fuming and didn't care who knew as he slammed his way around the archives.

Someone had been in his archives and they were a bloody mess.

He reached for another drawer and let out a howl of rage as he found absolute carnage. Lisa's things were scattered around; someone had been looking through the Cyber Tec files.

Slamming it shut with a curse, he stormed up the levels to the main hub.

"Ianto! I was hoping for coffee" Gwen asked, not looking up to see the anger in his face.

"And I was hoping for a bit more consideration when it came to my workspace!" Ianto growled back, making her look up with surprise.

"Who has been rifling through my shit!" Ianto demanded, not surprised when heads swiveled towards Gwen.

"What!" she stammered, "We were in a hurry!"

"I was on the comms, I told you where everything was, what the hell were you doing fucking around with my personal cabinets!" Ianto roared. "you leave my stuff alone!"

"Ianto!" Jack growled from the stairs, "What the hell! We're all tired and cranky, maybe you should take a time out and consider what you just did! How dare you speak to a teammate like that!"

Ianto gaped at Jack with incredulity and then straightened his back and glared at him, the full Jones stare of doom.

Jack realized that Ianto wasn't having a 'little' tantrum and something genuinely counterproductive had happened in the archives. He stooped down to speak but Ianto was already storming off.

"Ianto?" Jack called, then swung to glare at Gwen, "What shit storm did I just immerse myself in?"

"Gwen!" Tosh answered as she watched Owen race after Ianto, "She went through some of Ianto's personal files and things in his office down in the archives. He was calling her out on it when he clearly never gave permission for us to go in there."

"But we were …"

"Being told what do to and where things were via comms by Ianto, I remember Gwen! I was listening too" Tosh snarled, "You upset him you violated his personal little space. You know he loves his wee den! We never go in there."

Jack snorted loudly, "Fuck! So I should have come down here shouting the odds at Gwen and backing him up, not bloody shutting him down."

Tosh touched her comms, "Where is he now?"

"Watching seagulls!" Owen replied with the sound of the wind in the mic.

"Is he OK?" Jack asked.

"No. He's as pissed as hell and I think he really wants to shoot something!" Owen snorted, "I'm not getting too close."

Jack went up to the bayside and walked over to where Ianto was leaning on the rail, looking out over the water of the bay.

"Hey."

Ianto didn't acknowledge him but Jack knew he wouldn't run.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired and cranky …"

"So you said!" Ianto looked over at him and frowned, "Where's the fluff?"

"Tosh is watching him, he fell asleep on the sofa in my office" Jack said softly, waiting to see just how angry Ianto was. To his immense shame, he felt only sorrow.

"I am sorry Darling." Jack whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I know that I am just a glorified office boy but I am your husband! You need to back me up, even against her." Ianto spoke softly, still not making eye contact, "I matter. Why does she always get you so twisted up?"

"She reminds me of Alice, I guess. I find it hard to let her down."

"So, it's easier to let me down instead?" Ianto turned now, tears forming, "I am easier to dominate? Is that it?"

Jack slumped and held out his arms, desperate to comfort him and Ianto assented, stepping onto the hug.

"No more Jack!" Ianto whispered as he pulled back, "No more second place in your heart. I thought we were past this. I am your partner, that is our son. You would walk through fire for me, brave her heat! No more."

"I love you, only you" Jack defended himself.

"Then tell her! Tell her that I am you, that you are me. To disrespect me is to disrespect us. Don't you see? Each time she knocks me down, you stumble!" Ianto stroked Jack's cheek sadly, "You love too easily, Cariad. You seek acceptance when you are the one that everyone wants to be near. You do not need her love, just her loyalty."

"Oh Ianto" Jack pulled him into a kiss and poured all his love into it, feeling more energized than in days.

Jack returned to the hub to find Gwen sulking as Owen stabbed angrily at his keyboard.

Ianto brushed past Jack as he headed up to the office feeling his little boy's confusion at waking with Tosh watching over him, not his Taddy.

"Gwen" Jack said calmly, "You haven't apologized to my husband yet. I suggest you do that before you leave tonight, after those reports are finished and inputted into the system."

"What? Ianto …"

"Inputs as a favor. It is not part of his job and is actually yours. As you have enough time to hinder his, perhaps you should do your bloody own!" Jack growled, "As I said. Get those reports done, input them and then apologize to my heart's keeper."

"Jack! Come on, he is just being a bit too precious these days, you should …"

"Love my soul mate and support him, especially when he has been disrespected!" Jack said shortly, turning to head up to his office where Ianto was currently kissing their child and sending loving thoughts.

"One more thing" Jack paused and looked down at her, "You forget. Don't forget again, Ianto is your superior. As head archivist he is management level staff. Just as Owen is head medic. Tosh is our head technician and you … well. You are just general support. Police Liaison, remember? Don't make me demote you Gwen. You are already bottom of the fucking ladder!"

Gwen stood with her mouth open as Owen started to laugh softly.

Jack went to love the ones who deserved it.


	99. Clean it up Cooper

Ianto was still streaming about his archives being desecrated and had refused to come into work. He chose a day at home with the boys instead, and wee Peanut, of course.

Gwen still hadn't apologized, despite promising Jack she would and Ianto found he really didn't want her fake platitudes that seemed to pass for an apology these days. He would rather feed her a plate of weevil shit than humble pie right now.

Zoe was happy to have the day off from kitty-sitting much as she adored the little boy. She wanted to go to the library and do a few wee jobbies around town.

Voldemort really didn't care either way, heading for his usual spot by the window and immediately going Kitty-Comatose for the day.

Peanut soon followed suit, much to Valentine's annoyance.

"But she's my baby!" he whined as he tugged at Ianto's sleeve, causing the plate in his hand to slip, clattering to the floor.

"Valentine!" Ianto sighed, kneeling to pick up the broken pieces, "And it was your Spiderman one too. You've had that one for so long."

"Sorry Taddy" Valentine said with a small voice of woe. He did like that one.

"Oh baby, Taddy's not angry" Ianto looked up and smiled tightly, "Just sad that a favorite thing is lost. I know you have others."

Valentine slumped off to his bedroom and climbed onto his bed, thoroughly annoyed with himself for causing the accident.

And Taddy might say it didn't matter but Valentine could feel the tension through the bond. Something special. Something favorite. Lost.

Something had upset Taddy and he had been 'tight' since they came home. Today was his day with Nona but Taddy had said no to Daddy about work. Daddy had seemed a bit surprised and angry.

Valentine wondered if they were arguing.

Valentine huffed as he shifted on the bed, annoyed even more as the bond thrummed with annoying energy.

Valentine stood on the bed and started to bounce, maybe if he wore some off, sort of burned it out, Taddy could be happy again.

He was getting quite high and it was exciting to bounce about. He had to watch the door though, Taddy hated jumping on furniture.

Peanut had come looking for her boy and looked up as she saw him bouncing. She ran over and barked with delight as he looked down, he lost his concentration and suddenly was falling.

He hit hard.

Valentine lay in the floor trying to get his breath back, he had landed on his stomach with his arms under him and knocked the breath clean out of his body.

He rolled onto his side and finally took a breath.

And screamed.

Taddy was there, his soft hands soothing as he picked him up and cradled him.

Oh Taddy.

Valentine was crying, unable to speak for the pain and shock as Ianto quickly opened the bond, looking for the cause.

"Oh my baby, my poor lovely boy" Ianto sobbed, feeling the heat from the right arm of his baby.

Ianto scooped him up and headed for his comms, only to find a blank space by the bed.

Shit.

He had left the hub without his comms, still sitting on the desk down in the archives.

Fuck.

Ianto considered and then tried the cellphone.

Busy.

He knew no-one would answer the 'public' phone. That was his job.

He took a moment to calmly reassess as his child whimpered in his arms, then he headed for the large cape by the door. He wrapped it around his boy and then grabbed the Sherlock Holmes hat that hung with it, covering his baby's face with the flaps.

He hurried down to the basement of the building and carefully folded back the dust cloth on his car.

An antique Austin Martin.

The only pre-Lisa thing he had kept, apart from some photos. Her last gift to him, unable to sell it or use it.

Valentine's eyes bugged out of his head as Ianto unlocked the door and placed him in the passenger seat, clipping him in, then sliding into the driver's side.

"This is ours?"

"Yes darling, this is Taddy's" Ianto grinned, turning the key and crossing his fingers.

Of course she purred to life and began to crawl forward eagerly.

They skimmed along the road, Valentine's tears drying on his fur as he saw the world from the street level instead of the high SUV.

Ianto swung into the underground level and keyed the code into the keypad, opening the large doors for truck deliveries and alerting Tosh to his arrival. He swung the wheel as they careened deeper into the base which was several levels below the surface of the city..

Valentine was in awe as they 'drifted' around the corners, making squealing noises with the tires and coming to rest next to the SUV. Perfectly parked in the space.

Owen had hold of the weevil's feet, Gwen the head. Both stood frozen with shock at the dramatic entrance of the sleek, black car.

"Owen!" Ianto said as he fluidly rose from the vehicle, "My baby is hurt."

Owen didn't blink, he simply dropped the weevil and rushed to his nephew as Gwen roared and struggled.

Jack came pounding out of the doors to the base, followed by a worried Tosh.

Owen stood and addressed them, "Doesn't look broken. Definitely sprained though. I want a scan to be sure."

Owen scooped the precious child up and strode for the doors, then remembered the weevil.

"Clean that up would you Cooper!"


	100. love in transition

By the time Gwen had wrangled the weevil into a cell, the panic was over and she returned to a calm base.

Valentine was sitting on his Daddy's lap, happily licking an ice-cream as Jack crooned and stroked his ears.

"God, I nearly shat myself when you roared in like that" Owen was saying to Ianto, "I had no idea you could drive like a bloody maniac."

"Lisa's last gift to me" Ianto smiled sadly, "Couldn't sell it. Not even to pay for her, I just … it was precious to me."

"And was she precious too?" Valentine asked, pausing his licking, "Was she something special that got broken? Like my plate? Is that why you are so sad?"

"Yes Darling. Lisa was special. Not like you and Daddy special but she was my first ever true love." Ianto said sadly and Gwen slumped against the wall as she listened, "Lisa … well. I thought she was my forever love. I know now, it was Daddy all along, but back then, I thought she was everything. Then she was gone."

"Is that why you are angry?" Valentine asked, licking between words as the ice-cream started to melt.

"Yes" Ianto sighed, "Your Spiderman plate is the first big boy plate you ate from. It was special and I can never replace it. Not with a hundred Spiderman plates. I have a few things of Lisa's as well. A birthday card from her with her handwriting, a bottle of her perfume that is almost used up, her scarf and gloves I brought her for that last Christmas. Special things."

"And they got broken?"

"No." Ianto struggled to find a way to explain, "They were … touched. Moved. They might smell different or feel different now. Like when someone borrows your seat. It is different."

Valentine blinked and frowned, "But they are just things. You don't need those to feel her. She's in your head and in your heart. No-one can ever touch that! Only me and Daddy touch your heart and we would never touch Lisa's bit."

Ianto smiled at his beloved child, "Yes darling. You and Daddy are the most precious things and no-one can ever replace you."

Gwen sighed and entered the main base, Ianto looking up and noting her apologetic stance.

"Gwen!" he nodded.

"Hello Ianto," she sat, "I wanted to say again, I am so sorry for going into your things."

"Again?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "I actually think this is the first apology Gwen. Thank you, though."

"You touched the Lisa things?" Valentine frowned, "Why hurt Taddy's heart?"

"Hush now" Jack soothed, "They were only things."

"no!" Valentine straightened his back and turned to face his father, "Taddy feels all tight around his heart, like someone squeezed too hard!"

"Valentine!" Ianto said without any anger in his voice, "Stop it. It's done."

Valentine nodded and shook his head at the ice-cream, not hungry now as he felt his Taddy's sadness again.

He couldn't believe it was aunty Gwen to blame for the feelings.

Gwen also couldn't believe she had caused so much hurt and she spoke to Rhys about it when she got home, expecting him to rationalize it and make her feel better like he always did.

Instead he swore softly and stormed off, telling her to grow up.

Ianto heard the doorbell and opened the door, expecting Zoe.

"Rhys?"

"She just told me what she did" Rhys stormed into the apartment and stopped when he saw Valentine on the sofa, "Hey munchkin."

"Hello" Valentine said softly.

"Aunty Gwen hurt your Taddy and I feel bad too, I wanted to make sure everyone was OK" Rhys sat and rubbed a little furry head. "Man, you are growing too fast."

"Look!" Valentine held out his arm, showing the brace.

"Oh hell, what did you do?" Rhys gaped.

"Fell off my bed being naughty" Valentine shrugged, "Uncle Owie says it's not broken, just sprained but this is so I don't forget and try to use it for a couple of days."

"Poor fluff!" Rhys sighed dramatically and was rewarded with a lovely kitty grin.

"You could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money with a blinder like that!" Rhys laughed, then looked over at Ianto.

Ianto beamed at his son lovingly and Rhys smiled as he reassessed his assumption that Jack had taught the kit so smile like that.

Correction.

Taddy WAS the Cheshire cat.

And Gwen the bloody Red Queen. Rhys was reassessing a few things since meeting this family.

As he cuddled the little boy he wondered if there was really any chance of this level of pleasure within a family of his own … and would that involve Gwen?


	101. Plates

The new plate was a shock.

Daddy plonked it down like it was nothing and Valentine thought his head might explode as he stared at it.

"Just an old thing I had in my stuff" Jack shrugged as Valentine picked up the Star Wars plate with the reverence only a true fan can show.

"Oh, that's probably a collectable" Ianto smiled.

"Oh. My. God!" Valentine breathed each word.

"Got that when it first came out in the seventies. Not a bad leg puller" Jack reached for the jam.

"Uncle Owen is going to be so jealous!" Valentine grinned, reaching for his awesome cellphone his uncle had given him.

He snapped off a shot and sent it to Owen, gleefully waiting for an answer.

The phone rang and he hit speaker.

"Where the hell did you get that stink!"

"Daddy gave it to me" Valentine crowed.

"Not fair!" Owen wailed down the phone, "I was going to get one like that, but Han Solo wasn't holding the gun. I was outbid."

"Haha!" Valentine crowed.

"Valentine, don't be so rude!" Ianto scolded, then spoiled it by snorting and quickly turning away to look out the kitchen window.

"Prat! I heard that t-boy!"

"Don't call my Taddy that!" Valentine growled, "Or the plate dies!"

Jack reached out and poked Valentine who grinned back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Owen growled, "You know that your father would kill you!"

"Nah!" Valentine laughed, "My Daddy loves me. Anyway, he told me he has some more."

Jack gaped at the boldfaced lie and then Owen's whine, "How many?"

"Not telling! Haha!" Valentine crowned, turning off the phone and giggling.

"You little beast!" Ianto scowled, trying not to laugh.

"I do have another one" Jack said as he leaned back, "Sounds like the one he wanted. Knew you would like this one. I didn't tell you though. That was a fib!"

Ianto reached out and patted Jack's arm, "Don't be mean Cariad. If it means that much to him."

"I know; you are such a soft touch!" Jack smiled lovingly at his dear Welshman who was earnestly pleading for someone who had just insulted him.

When Jack headed into work, he carried the plate for Owen and presented it to an overwhelmed medic.

"Ianto said that you only get this if you act a little more grown-up when company is over" Jack said grandly and Owen giggled as he rushed to place the plate somewhere safe.

"That was kind of you" Tosh giggled, "He's been moaning all morning about it."

Jack shrugged and leaned over as he kissed her forehead, depositing one of Ianto's cupcakes down, "Pays to look after your friends."

She giggled and gleefully bit into it, moaning as the chocolate mixed with the cherry inside.

Finally, Jack walked past Gwen and she lowered her head, knowing there would be nothing for her.

When Jack placed a cupcake down for her, she looked up with surprise.

"A glow heart on top, Ianto said they were your favourite and he always makes them for you." Jack shrugged, "Tried to say he did it automatically, without thinking, you know? But he made sure I had it in the box before I left."

Gwen reached out and touched it, nodding as she didn't know what to say.

"I think this is his way of saying you're on the road to forgiveness, just don't push it yeah? Only a glow heart candy. He holds my heart in the palm of his hand." Jack murmured, then started up the stairs to his office.

Gwen carefully picked the sweet off and placed it by her pens, then bit into the cupcake.

Red velvet.

Her favourite.

Gwen hid her head as she ate the cupcake. Forcing it down even as her throat tightened with emotion.

She had been so foolish and now…well now she had to mend some bridges.

She just hoped Ianto would forgive her.


	102. I'll be watching you

Next day Ianto returned to the hub with a little boy in tow.

Valentine headed straight for Gwen's workstation and Ianto took a deep breath as he considered intervening.

"Hello Aunty Gwen" Valentine said as he placed a little paw on her arm.

"Oh! Hello darling" she smiled, turning in her chair to address him.

"Uncle Rhys came to visit" Valentine told her, "He said we can go to the Zoo tomorrow"

"Oh wow, I love the Zoo. Not the snakes thought, don't like snakes" she shuddered.

"Me neither, but we don't have to see the snakes. You like the gorillas, right?"

"Oh!" Gwen suddenly realized she was being invited along, "Oh, darling. I would love to see gorillas. I don't know …"

"You have the afternoon off" Ianto said calmly as he placed a cup in front of her, "Owen and Tosh have the second shift."

"Oh, I thought …"

"I made a few changes, my boy wanted to spend time with his aunt and uncle" Ianto shrugged, wandering off and leaving Valentine standing with his arms raised.

She squeed as she lifted him onto her lap and turned them both to the screens, then started to look through the Zoo website.

"Are we going to do the whole Cat Suit thing?" she asked and he nodded happily.

"Well" she sighed theatrically, "You are so lifelike!"

Valentine giggled and leaned into her arms, making her hold him tighter as Ianto watched from the mezzanine level.

"What are you up to my darling?" Jack asked softly, following Ianto's gaze.

"Valentine and Gwen are excited about the Zoo tomorrow" Ianto said softly.

"So you will let her go!" Jack smiled.

"Of course, I will be watching the whole time with the CCTV but I will let them go" Ianto smiled as he turned and pouted for a kiss.

"You are suck a flirt" Jack laughed softly.

"You love it!" Ianto poked at him.

"I know I love you, all I need to know really" Jack said with fluttering eyelashes and Ianto slapped at him.

"Oi! When you've put the goby one down, can I have a bloody cuppa?" Owen shouted out.

"I just got you one!" Ianto frowned.

"That was then, this is now boy!" Owen drawled in a terrible Texan accent.

"Owen?" Jack called out.

"Yeah?"

"You'd best keep your day job as you're bloody useless at accents" Jack said with a broad Scottish lit.

Owen's head shot up with a wide gape as the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, go ahead. Laugh!" Ianto growled, "Encourage him. Just wait until it's three in the morning and he's waking you up with what he swears is Mongolian, asking for a drink of water in his bloody sleep!"

Everyone laughed and Valentine stroked Gwen's arm affectionately as they printed off a copy of the site map for the zoo.

It was so natural to kiss his little furry head, sweet boy.

Ianto caught the movement and smiled.

About time.

She would be a fierce mother someday, he just needed to redirect her feelings of ownership from Jack to something else.

A wedding might be a good start.

Before Rhys bolts.


	103. Zoo

Ianto watched the CCTV silently as Jack paced behind him, looking over his shoulder now and then, then pretending he was busy again.

Tosh leaned back in her chair so Ianto could stand close to the screens and Owen stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as Rhys' laugh came over the comms.

Ianto had been unsurprised when Gwen forgot to remove her earpiece and Tosh had tapped into it within seconds of Ianto pointing it out.

"So, where to next kitten?" Rhys asked the small kit on his shoulders.

"Tigers!" Valentine squealed excitedly and Rhys bounced along the trail as Valentine screamed and hugged his head.

Gwen followed, carrying the backpack and a drink which she occasionally sipped from as she looked bored.

Their voices faded as she flagged behind and she realized they were leaving her behind, running to catch up as Owen snorted at the image.

"Look! A Tiger! Daddy calls Taddy his Tiger!" Valentine gushed as he gently patted Rhys' head with little paws.

"Well, I'm sure Owen would call him a pussy too" Gwen muttered and Ianto straightened as he watched Valentine's ears flick back.

He had heard her as well.

Gwen sighed and then asked if they were done.

"But we haven't seen the gorillas" Valentine said flatly, "Never mind. I Wanna go home to Taddy."

Ianto was angry, his face betraying his emotion as he reached for an errant file and slapped it down on the pile he had placed to one side for filing.

"Oh! I did say we would see gorillas!" Gwen gasped, "Sorry baby. Yes, I wanna see the gorillas."

She started to walk away and Rhys gently lifted the kit off his shoulders and popped him on a hip as he rubbed his back.

"You OK stink?" Rhys frowned as he looked into the little face, "You've gone quiet all of a sudden."

"Just tired" Valentine lied, "I want my Taddy now."

"OK we better get that mad mare of an aunty back then" Rhys joked, hugging the kit to his chest as he strode after her, calling her name.

She found the gorillas and pointed them out to Valentine like he was too stupid to know what they were, "See darling? Gorillas."

Valentine was silent and clinging to Rhys's chest as he buried his face in him.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded of Rhys, "What did you do? Ianto will be a real bitch if we get him back in a mood!"

Ianto bristled as Tosh face palmed in her chair.

Owen's snort was loud.

"Come on champ" Rhys crooned as he hefted the kit higher and cuddled him, kissing his little furry face, "Let's get you to where you need to be, yeah?"

"If we take him back too soon, they'll know you did something to him!" Gwen scolded and Rhys looked at her with open confusion.

"Stop being so bloody scared of Ianto" Rhys huffed, "He's a good man. Whatever has upset the wee man here is probably something he wanted his Taddy to explain or fix with a cuddle. Nothing more. If we can't give him what he needs, he needs his Taddy. Simple as!"

"Well, I think he is just acting up" Gwen sniffed, "Jack was saying the other day that Ianto mollycoddles him all the time. He'll never get a backbone if we give in to him all the time."

Jack stepped forward as Owen's hands tightened on Tosh's shoulders. Ianto glared at Jack for a moment, then turned away.

"Gwen! That's enough." Rhys snarled, "Either you come back to the car with me right now or you bloody walk. I'm taking him home!"

"For goodness sake!" Gwen huffed.

"I agree with Rhys" Jack snarled as he pressed the coms button on the keyboard and they all watched Gwen spin around with horror as she searched for the voice's owner.

"I don't believe her!" Jack sighed, "She's actually looking for me."

"You hired her!" Ianto huffed, storming off to wait for his baby.

When the car pulled into the underground parking, Ianto was already there and he opened the back passenger door as the little one struggled with his safety seat.

"Hello darling" Ianto crooned, releasing the belt and pulling his child into his arms.

Valentine rubbed his face into Ianto's neck and purred softly, his little paws kneading against his chest as he breathed him in.

Valentine hadn't reverted to kitten form in several months and Ianto was furious as he felt his baby's need for comfort.

He swept past Owen and Tosh as he tapped his comms for Jack's private line.

"Is it ready?" he demanded tersely.

"Yes baby, come on down" Jack sighed as he folded the bed back, Ianto's voice telling him both babies wanted comfort now.

Gwen could wait.


	104. over the mark

Ianto sat on the bed as he crooned softly to his baby.

Jack knelt and took Ianto's shoes off, then Valentine's noting the way Ianto wasn't making eye contact.

"Hon, I never said that to Gwen" Jack said softly, "I said that he was still a little kitten sometimes, that's all."

Ianto rolled into the covers, still crooning as he settled with his upset kit and Jack rose, covering them and climbing the ladder with a murderous look on his face.

Rhys was still looking confused as he frowned at Gwen.

Tosh hit the replay button as Owen stood with his arms folded angrily, staring Gwen down.

_Ah, they had started without him._

Gwen's voice was loud as she scoffed over the speakers and Rhys was the first to act, stepping back from her as of physically slapped. "Did he hear that?"

Gwen looked at him and snorted, "He was with you, you didn't hear it. Did you?"

"Rhys is human, he didn't" Owen snarled, "Our wee Valley is Catkind. He heard every fucking word. Just look at the way his ears flattened, typical sign of distress."

"He was just tired!" Gwen simpered then she saw Jack, "Jack! He was just cranky and tired, right?"

Jack stared at her and then took a deep breath but Owen was already moving.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards the screen where he pointed to Valentine's little head buried in Rhys's neck.

"Does that look like 'just tired' to you?" he demanded. "You just hurt him, look at the way he's looking for comfort, for shielding from you. You bloody hurt him!"

"Gwen" Jack sighed, "Ianto is beside himself. We are all in the dog house until he calms down. I don't know why you keep hanging yourself like this."

"I … I was tired and fed up and …"

"Clearly not mother material" Rhys said softly, "Were you ever going to have children with me? Settle down? Are you even capable of love? Do you even love me?"

Everyone looked at Rhys as his face crumbled, "Jesus wept. I've wasted so much time thinking you were my woman, this was my future and you show me a side I never knew"

"It's this place, they … I mean … This isn't' all my fault!" she bristled, "We never talked about kids, of course I want kids. Real children, not just …"

Tosh reacted before Jack could reply, slapping Gwen hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she said as she advanced, "How fucking dare you say that about our Valentine!"

Owen looked at Tosh with admiration as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned into Gwen's face.

"Valentine is a little boy, a special and precious little boy who deserves the love of his family" she told Gwen, then sniffed haughtily, "Shame you don't seem to be a member!"

Gwen opened and shut her mouth.

"Go home" Jack finally said, sitting heavily in a chair, "Just go away."

Gwen turned to Rhys who shook his head, "Get a bus or taxi. Or just bloody walk, I'm staying here with them. I want to make sure the wee fella's OK."

Gwen took a few steps towards the exit and turned back towards Rhys with a sad pout.

"I mean it Gwen" Rhys frowned, "I am NOT going with you."

She stomped off with anger, heading topside and emerging into rain.

She peevishly walked home thinking Rhys would be sorry if she got sick. She got home and dumped her clothes inside the door, walking naked to the shower and was soon snuggled up watching TV.

_Let him come home, find the clothes and worry a bit._

When she finally heard the key in the door, she snuggled under the blanket and tried to look pathetic as he walked into the room.

"Ianto is not talking to anyone, he's carrying Valentine around like a rag doll and grunting at us" Rhys informed her, "I am so tired of your shit!"

Gwen looked up with surprise as Rhys walked away.

Jack waited for Ianto to wind down, so angry the bond felt like it was pulsing.

"Baby" Jack said softly, "He's hungry"

Ianto turned to him, then nodded as he bit his bottom lip.

Tosh went for some takeaways as Ianto settled on the sofa with Valentine and Jack snuggled in next to him, cuddling with soft kisses as Ianto sighed and leaned into him.

At least someone was forgiven.

Valentine's small smile as he raised his face to his father for a kiss enough.


	105. Poop

Valentine was humming as he ran the little car up and down the bed, watching his Taddy as he sucked his thumb.

Taddy was tired.

Poor Taddy.

Valentine put the car down and climbed up by his Taddy's face, laying so they were facing each other and he reached out to stroke his face.

"Love my Taddy" he crooned and Ianto smiled, removing the thumb and pulling his baby into a hug.

"What's wrong Taddy?"

"Aunty Gwen hurt your feelings and that hurt my feelings"

"She said a mean thing, you're not a pussy cat. You're a human." Valentine tried to understand.

"No she called me a pussy. When you say it without cat on the end it's a bad word" Taddy whispered, "Like saying I am girly or weak."

Valentine considered this as he examined his Taddy's eyelashes.

"So a pussy is not a pussy cat"

"No darling. A poop in the toilet is just a poop but a poopy head is a bad thing to say."

Valentine suddenly got it and sat up as he realized that Taddy had been hurt.

"I don't like that!" Valentine snapped, "I don't like her saying that at all. When she said it I felt bad, now I am mad!"

"I am just sad that she chose to spoil your day with Uncle Rhys" Taddy sighed, "He really liked having fun with you and he feels bad now because she did that."

"Well, she isn't allowed to come next time!" Valentine declared, sliding from the bed and storming into the main hub.

"Where is Aunty Gwen" he demanded.

"She went home darling, it's four in the morning" Tosh said softly.

"Where is my daddy!"

"Over at the autopsy table with Uncle Owen."

Valentine stormed over and leaned over the railing, "Hey Daddy! Aunty Gwen is not allowed to come to the zoo next time! I want you and Taddy to come with us. Just the boys! Girls are pussies!"

Valentine turned to Tosh, "Not you Aunty Toshi. You're cool. You're a pussy cat."

"Thank you darling" Tosh grinned, "I love being your pussy cat. You are my wee kitten"

Valentine smiled, "Good. Sorted. Aunty Gwen is a poopy head! Not a 'in the toilet' kind of poop!"

Valentine then regally stormed back to the bedroom and the giggling started in the autopsy bay.

"Poopy head" Owen crowed.

"I know where that came from" Jack sighed.

"Ianto?"

"Ianto!"

"Poopy head!" Owen repeated as he shook his head.

"Someone is feeling 'little' alright" Jack moaned as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Hey baby" Jack crooned as he peeked around the door frame.

Ianto was sitting on the bed as Valentine brushed his hair and hummed softly.

"Hello Cariad."

"OK?"

"Yeah" came a small voiced answer.

"Cuddle?" Jack pouted and two heads nodded in agreement.

Jack kicked off his boots and lay on the bed as his two boys cuddled in.

"I thought you were both asleep when I left the room, you _are_ upset." Jack whispered.

"She's gone too far!" Ianto said as he stroked Jack's chest, "She hurt our baby. I won't have it. You have to punish her. If I do she will be really sorry!"

"OK Darling. You don't want to punish her and then feel bad if she cries about it, do you?" Jack offered, "I will punish her so you don't feel bad."

"Thank you Daddy" two voices sung.

Jack frowned as he considered his options, he couldn't be too easy on her, not when all of them were angry.

He hoped Rhys was OK.


	106. Time for a little talk

Rhys rang the next morning, still worried about the kit and was pleased when Ianto put him on the phone.

Valentine assured him that he loved him and he was a good uncle. Aunty Gwen was a poopy head though and not allowed to the next zoo visit. Rhys agreed.

Jack listened to the conversation, then turned when he heard the alarms announcing Gwen's arrival.

"Gwen! Office!" Jack barked, walking calmly to his office for a bit of privacy.

"Yes Jack" she gushed as she stepped into his office.

"Gwen, I don't know if I can ever express my disappointment fully. You not only upset Ianto, you hurt my child's mental state" Jack leaned back in his chair and watched as she moved to sit as well, "I didn't say sit."

Gwen turned to look at him with surprise.

"I think you need a little bit of education, to better understand my 'pussy' as you called him." Jack smiled sweetly.

"Jack, I am so sorry about that" she simpered and Jack smiled some more.

"I'll meet you in the gym, go change into practical clothes please." Jack said as he rose and walked off.

Gwen went to her locker and changed into sweats and sneakers, walking to the gym area with trepidation.

What she found stopped her dead.

Ianto stood in the middle of the mats wearing pale grey sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt that showed a more toned physique than she imagined.

Ianto turned to face her and she felt the first tendrils of fear.

"Come onto the mat" Ianto said softly, "Do you remember the self-defence lessons from your training?"

Gwen nodded and took up a defensive stance.

"Jack wants me to check your proficiency" Ianto cocked his head and smiled softly.

Gwen squared her shoulders as she prepared to attack.

"OK Gwen" Ianto said calmly, "Come at me."

Gwen snarled as she attacked, swinging her arm. Ianto caught her, one hand at her wrist, the other her elbow and he flicked her over his hip, then slammed her onto the mat.

Gwen struggled back up as Ianto allowed her space to re-group.

"Nice falling Gwen" Jack said from the sidelines, "Now, you aren't going to be beaten by a pussy, are you?"

She lunged again, this time Ianto stepped to one side and she slammed into the wall.

Then Ianto tripped her.

Then Ianto laughed as he grabbed her hair and threw her by it.

Gwen rubbed at her scalp and rose with a growl of fury.

"Thank you darling, I'll take it from here' Jack said and he walked onto the mats and Ianto nodded as he kissed his cheek, then walked out.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jack asked, "The others did. The CCTV is streaming live. I think Owen has popcorn!"

Gwen looked up from her hands and knees, and the slap caught her off guard, sending her flying back to the floor.

"Careful Gwen, a weevil would have taken the side of your face off" Jack said calmly.

She roared and went for him, finding herself airborne as she hit the wall and slid down.

"Careful. Overextending can get your arm ripped off" Jack turned to face her with his coat tails flicking around his heels.

Gwen staggered to her feet and reached for him to steady herself.

Jack grabbed her wrist and yanked, she screamed as she flew into his chest and he squeezed.

She couldn't breathe as she floundered against him, struggling to try and get a breath.

"You wanted my attention, you got it kid" Jack crooned, squeezing even harder and she grew desperate. "A hoix could hug this tightly, or crush you against a solid object like this. One of my least liked ways to die is asphyxiation."

Jack released her and she fell to the mat, gasping for air as she tried to crawl to the outer edge.

"That is how you make Ianto feel" Jack looked down at her, "You take all the air out of his life and he hyperventilates. You make him feel helpless in his efforts to protect our child."

Gwen rolled onto her back and stared up at him.

"How do we protect out child when the enemy is within our very home?" Jack canted his head as his smile fell away, "What are you? Friend? Or foe!"

Gwen lay staring up as Jack as he straddled her, looking down with no emotion on his face.

"I wanted you to be a part of my team because of your energy, your moxie" Jack sighed, "I thought you would make my team stronger, fight for our lives, our liberties. I never thought you could be dangerous. Now all I see is vindictiveness, cruelty."

"Jack, please. I'm …" she sobbed.

"It's not me you have to convince. My babies are the ones than need an apology from you right now" Jack stepped away from her and started to leave, then turned on his heel, "Don't forget. Pussy cats have claws and you've not seen Ianto's yet."

It was only after he had walked out that Gwen realized he had been wearing his coat the whole time.

Captain Jack Harkness had spoken.


	107. take two at the zoo

Rhys was waiting at the zoo gates and when he saw Ianto coming with Valentine his face lit up.

"Hey cheeky!" he called out eagerly.

"Hello yourself, cuddles!" Ianto answered and Rhys laughed as his title for Ianto was proven.

"Hello darling" Rhys reached for Valentine who happily accepted a hug then squealed as Rhys popped him on his shoulders.

"Oi!" Owen yelled as he hurried to catch up from parking the car.

"Want a piggy back too?" Ianto quipped and Owen slapped at him as he giggled softly.

"Wow! A real boy's day out!" Rhys enthused, "Shame Daddy couldn't come too."

"Daddy had to work" Valentine shrugged, "But he said we are going to have a Boy's Onesie Night tonight while Aunty Gwen and Aunty Tosh watch the rift."

"Cool" Rhys said softly as he rubbed a little furry leg by his ear.

Valentine folded his little arms on Rhys' head and laid his head on them, please to be up high.

"Uncle Rhys?" Valentine asked after a while.

"Yes kitten?" Rhys asked as he watched Ianto heading for ice-cream.

"Do you have a onesie?" Valentine rubbed Rhys's head as he spoke.

"No darling, I don't think so, ah… chocolate dip?" Rhys crowed as Ianto returned with Owen carrying his own sundae gleefully.

"Do you want to get down to eat?" Ianto asked softly, "You might want to lick and we can shield you a bit."

"Taddy, Uncle Rhys doesn't have a onesie for tonight" Valentine said as he reached for his ice-cream.

"Oh!" Ianto gasped in a childlike manner that Rhys loved, "We have to go shopping then, can't have a onesie party if we're not all in onesies."

Rhys hadn't realized he was invited and he grinned as he heard Ianto, turning to Owen.

"Do you have a onesie?"

"Yah" Owen said around a mouthful of ice-cream, "God, this is good."

Ianto took a spoonful from Owen's and hummed softly.

"Not one for you?" Rhys asked.

"Too much gives me a headache and I never know when too much is too much!" Ianto shrugged, "I got liquorice instead."

Valentine squealed and Ianto laughed, "After your ice-cream!"

They made it to the tigers and Ianto sighed softly, "Aren't they pretty? Look at their stripes."

"It's camouflage." Valentine said pointing a little paw, "That's why Daddy calls you one! You wear your pinstripe suits like stripes. Hiding in plain sight. People forget you are there but you can bite their heads off if they are dangerous."

"That's right darling" Ianto crooned, "I will chomp them up and spit out the bones if they come near my baby."

Valentine hummed and licked his paws, then rolled his eyes as the wet-wipes appeared.

After the zoo they went shopping and Rhys watched the childlike Ianto emerge, onesies bringing out the cuteness as they all took turns modeling some.

Valentine found one that even had a face mask, covering him completely as he stood there as a tiny Darth Vader making the breathing noise as Rhys had hysterics on the floor.

Had to get that one!

As they made their way back to the hub, Rhys looked over at the little kit who had been so tuckered out he was snoring and realized he wanted this.

He wanted a child.

But, what about her?

Rhys saw a serious talk in the future and a lot of soul searching.

All he knew for sure was that Valentine had shown him what a good Tad he could be and he looked back over Gwen's treatment of him and wondered if she would treat their own baby with such distain.

Did he want to find out?


	108. Boy's Onesie Night

Rhys arrived at the apartment with the onesie in a bag, intending to change in the bedroom.

Valentine opened the door with a gleeful squeal and Rhys laughed as he looked down at the onesie he had chosen for the night.

He was a cat.

Valentine giggled as he pulled Rhys into the apartment and over to the main living area.

Owen was opening a Lego box on the floor, on his stomach with his feet in the air as he talked animatedly to Jack.

Jack was sprawled on the floor with some action figures, looking up at Rhys with a soft smile. His Onesie was a cow and Rhys complimented him.

"No, I'm not a cow!" Jack grinned as he stood and Rhys started to giggle as Jack showed him the front.

"See?" I'm a bull!" Jack said with glee, a set of balls swinging between his legs.

"Just ignore him!" Valentine said grandly as he mounted Owen's back and lay in him, rubbing his face in his hair. "Taddy said so!"

"Yeah. Compensating much?" Owen giggled as he showed his skeleton onesie, rolling onto his side so Valentine fell off with a squeak of delight.

"Nope, just ask Ianto!" Jack leered as he canted his hips so the ball sack swung back and forth some more.

"I thought I told you if you keep doing that I will cut them off!" Ianto said as he walked in from the kitchen.

Jack wailed as he crouched, covering the ball sack like it was a treasure.

Rhys turned to Ianto and he took in the onesie, he was a pit bull dog, complete with collar.

"Yes, I know" Ianto said dryly, "Jack chose it."

Rhys grunted.

"And no" Ianto continued, "It did not come with the collar. That is all Jack!"

Rhys grinned and tried not to laugh as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I told you baby" Jack crooned, "You are a big scary watch dog, protecting our baby … grrr …. woof!"

"I'll give you woof!" Ianto said with narrowed eyes.

"Promises, promises" Jack sing-songed as he rolled onto his back and played with the fake ball sack, having already forgotten Ianto's warning.

"Jack"

Jack rolled back into his stomach and joined Owen with the Lego he was working on.

Ianto nodded and then turned to Rhys and asked him to follow. He led him to the bedroom so he could change.

Rhys changed into his Superman onesie and walked back out finding a lively debate on what movie they were going to watch.

Owen wanted Star Wars.

Ianto wanted a Bond movie.

Jack wanted Pirates of the Caribbean and told them all several times that the Captain Jack character was based on him.

Valentine wanted Snow Dogs.

Rhys sighed and sat, considering them all, "So nobody wants Harry Potter or Matrix?"

"MATRIX" Valentine roared and Ianto frowned.

"We've not let you watch that you know the rating on the … oh. I guess it's no worse than the other choices" Ianto looked at Jack who was already crawling over, with exaggerated hip wriggling and mooing, to the DVD rack.

"Aw, come on babe, Matrix isn't scary!"

"Oh, I guess" Ianto sat and smiled as Owen scuttled back to lean against his legs, Ianto's hand finding some hair to brush back like Owen was his child. Owen sighed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the mothering.

Only Ianto could make him feel so safe that he left his guard down.

Valentine was on his Daddy's lap in the floor and giggled as Jack told him to watch his manly moo-moo junk.

"Jack!"

Jack pouted.

"Aw, don't be mean Taddy!" Valentine said innocently, "Daddy likes his balls, even if we know he doesn't really have any."

The peals of laughter woke Morty in the bedroom and he stalked out to glare at the idiots as he stomped over to Ianto and yowled for food.

"OH MY GOD!" Owen screamed, rising to his feet and knocking Valentine off Jack, he squealed again, "The fucking cat is a dragon!"

Morty stared at the stupid human and screwed up his face to show his disgust.

Of course he was, it was a Boys Only Onesie Night so Taddy had shown him three outfits and this was by far the best.

Morty wriggled his tail and felt the fabric move as the dragon tail swung.

He then bounded after Taddy with Dragon roars, imagining fire.

Rhys couldn't breathe as he watched the fat dragon/cat baying with deep throaty meows as it wobbled off.

Too much.


	109. Teddy Bear's Picnic

Ianto was wandering about the hub unaware of the confusion he was causing to onlookers.

His Teddy Bear Onesie was cute and even had a little tail that Jack loved, watching it wriggle when he walked.

The Unit officials were a little perplexed by the teddy bear picnic going on as Ianto poured their coffees and then went back to Jack's office where a little teddy bear with a panda mask watched for him.

They were dancing, laughing and having fun.

Then they saw the other Torchwood staff intermittently going up and joining in.

"My archivist's son is sick" Jack smiled, "Cute little guy but very shy. We've found that when he wears his wee outfits he becomes quite lively. As they finish something they're working on, they are going to see him as a reward."

"That's sweet" one of the Unit officials smiled.

"Valentine is very sweet, quite the character" Jack laughed and then snorted as Ianto and Valentine's matching bums were rubbed against the glass.

"OI!" Jack roared, "You bums!"

They were seen falling about laughing and Jack smiled.

"Cheeky monkeys!"

"It is nice, allowing family in" the General said, "But what of security?"

"Valentine thinks we work for the railways, hence the train in my office. He is cloistered from our day to day work and my office is safe. "Jack smiled, "Morale is up, everyone finds him better than a stress ball."

"I do have several single parents on staff" the general muttered.

"And they must all pay for childcare or rely on family to help out, which places a strain on them. In times of stress, do you want them worrying about their babies out in the thick of it?" Jack asked.

"Sir?" Ianto stood with a file in his hand.

"Thank you Teddy Bear" Jack said and Ianto smiled.

"So you suggest a daycare?" the general asked.

"A safe room, staff could take turns caring and providing for the children. It is a bit of a balm when things are rough and if we have a dangerous day, we focus as we are reminded what we are fighting for while knowing they are safe so as not to panic" Ianto said softly, "Having my boy close keeps me grounded and makes me want to do good work."

The general grunted.

Jack smiled as Ianto sat and started to talk about staff morale and working for reward, his teddy bear onesie so cute in contrast to the general's uniform.

As Unit packed up to leave Jack looked up and found two teddies pressed against the glass. With a grin he waved.

A little paw waved back, then Ianto scooped their child back into the room as Unit awed softly.

"Well, I think there's a picnic waiting for me" Jack said with a serious frown, "Mustn't be late, my husband can be a real bear if I'm late for dinner."

"Husband?" one of Unit asked.

"Yes, gorgeous isn't he?" Jack winked and she giggled softly.

After they left he went up and spent a few minutes looking at what he found.

Ianto was laying on the floor asleep on his belly, his paws tucked under his head and a little bear cub was snuggled on his back.

Several pictures taken by various people were necessary before Jack finally plucked his little boy off Ianto and Owen took him to put to bed properly.

Jack lay and crooned as Ianto blinked sleepily and hummed.

"Hey baby" he whispered, "Better on the bed, your back is gonna kill you."

Ianto hummed and smiled, reminding Jack how much he loved him.

His own personal teddy bear.

How could he not slide onto the floor and cuddle?

You know you would too!


	110. Sugar with that?

Gwen was nervous.

When Rhys said they needed to talk, her world had bottomed out.

She knew this was it and she didn't know how to fix it.

She got home to found him all dressed up, clothes laid out for her as he urged her to hurry or they would miss their table.

The restaurant was swank!

"Jack brought me here last week" he told her, "He had to meet Ianto and … well, he thought I needed a pick-me-up with our problems."

Gwen tucked the hair back behind her ear and nodded.

"I was thinking about us. Watching them together and wondering when we were last happy like that" Rhys sighed. "When Ianto asked what was wrong I told him."

Gwen sighed softly.

"He burst into tears because he thinks this is his fault." Rhys frowned, "That we would have been happy without Valley and him in or lives."

Gwen looked horrified at the thought,

"I had to defend you, us. I had to promise to try harder" Rhys snorted, "It was like promising to remember your homework next class."

"I know the look" she smiled softly, "When you track mud and he goes all … Snape-like!"

"Yeah!" Rhys smiled back.

"Jack proposed a trail run!" Rhys leaned back, "We get a cat of our own. See what this parenthood thing is like."

Gwen blinked.

This was not a break up?

She nodded enthusiastically and the next morning she practically skipped into the hub.

"Oi, you look chipper!" Owen said in a sarcastically posh voice.

"Rhys and I had a wonderful evening, we promised to try harder at our relationship" she gushed and Tosh smiled, happy for her.

"I am glad to hear that" Ianto said softly as Valentine roared past, Dinosaur Onesie Day in full swing.

Jack's faint screams of 'Godzilla' echoed down from his office as Valentine screamed with glee.

"Look, I'm not Willy Wonka" Owen said as he eyeballed her, "I don't go around sugar coating shit!"

Gwen blinked as Ianto quickly looked away to hide his mirth.

"You getter make this work, balls to the wall Cooper!" Owen warned, "That man is on his last legs!"

"Cooper-Williams actually" Gwen flounced, "I think hyphenated names are sweet!"

She winked at Ianto who beamed back, his own comment about his name reused.

As he went to save Jack, the noises of death quite extreme, although the gurgles were more like giggles, he reached out and caught her hand, squeezed and then let go.

Gwen felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt satisfaction.

Tosh and Owen shared a look as they silently agreed it could all still go tits up.

And as for Ianto …

Well, he had a Godzilla to wrangle and a pretend boo-boo to kiss better.

Jack was such a kid sometimes.


	111. New member

Valentine was excited.

They were visiting Uncle Rhys and Aunty Gwen's place and he had been allowed to choose a gift to take.

Taddy had explained that they had a new baby and Valentine wanted to meet it so much that he might burst.

Gwen opened the door and let them into the apartment, talking softly as she told them that Rhys was on the sofa.

Valentine left the adults talking and crept excitedly into the living room where Rhys was sitting on the sofa, leaning back with a tiny kitten balled up on his shoulder.

"Oh! Uncle she's a real baby!" Valentine squealed as he ran over with little paws reaching.

Rhys noticed the lengthening of the toes on the front paws, Valentine's hands becoming less paw-like as he grew and grinned as Valentine crooned to the sleepy kit.

A tiny tortoise shell head swivelled to blink at him, then a tiny squeak sealed their friendship.

Valentine scooped her up and cradled her as he checked her over.

"Oh Uncle, she's so scared. She wants her mummy!" Valentine cried, hugging her to him.

"Her Mummy died" Rhys said softly, "Three other kittens were left as well. I would have taken them all if I could but I think we can only handle one."

Ianto stood in the doorway watching his son's distress and sighed, "Where?"

"What?" Rhys looked over at Ianto.

"Where did you get her from?" Ianto elaborated, kneeling as his son rushed over to show him the baby.

"It's OK darling" Ianto crooned, hugging the child and kitten.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as he entered with Gwen and saw the upset kit.

"Uncle Rhys said the other three kittens are mummyless!" Valentine cried, looking at his Daddy with huge almond shaped pools of despair.

"Ah, bum" Jack sighed as steely blue ones peeked over their son's head with matching sorrow.

"We don't need three kittens" Jack tried, "What about poor old Morty! And you already have Peanut!"

Valentine slumped and started to sniff.

"But they are too small yet" Ianto whispered, "They still need a mummy."

"Ianto! We've talked about this. We can't save all the …" Jack stalled out as he watched the bottom lip of his mate wobble.

"Damn. Where were they" Jack asked with a sigh.

"I'll take you!" Rhys rose, looking down at Valentine and then back at Jack.

"Valley, how about you stay and help Aunty Gwen settle the baby" Jack said diplomatically, "She might really like someone to help her understand the baby's needs."

Valentine nodded and crooned some more as he looked around the room.

"Baby needs a nest Aunty" he declared, "She is too small for just a blankie. She needs to feel safe in a little snuggle place."

Gwen watched as Valentine stalked around and then pointed to a hat box on the top of the wardrobe.

"What's in that?" he asked and Gwen climbed on a chair to heft it down.

They opened the box and peered in at the hat inside.

"Oh my god, this was my Mum's." she giggled, "She left it here after she got changed after my cousin's wedding. Must be at least five years ago."

"Can we have the box?"

Gwen tipped the hat on the floor and kicked the flower covered monstrosity under the bed as she turned triumphantly with the box and waved it at him.

Valentine giggled and they made their way back to the living room. Valentine pointed to the table between the chair and the sofa, indicating that that was the best place. Gwen swept the stuff onto the floor and Valentine giggled some more as she theatrically placed the box down.

Valentine watched as she reached for her silk scarf and wound it into a circle, placing is around the sides of the box, then puffing it to create a hole.

She looked at him and saw a brilliant smile, his top lip splayed back to show sharp little teeth. She felt the first real flicker of affection as her little baby was carefully placed into the box.

The little torty squeaked and rustled around as Valentine ran to get the gift he had brought, returning with the small plush toy. He placed it in the box and they both awed as the kitten cuddled into the teddy bear and settled.

"Poor baby" Valentine crooned, "So afraid."

"What can I do for her?" Gwen asked.

'she still needs a Mummy, you must be that now" Valentine said softly as he watched the kitten sleep, "She needs love. Lots and lots. Taddy will help you learn about food and stuff."

Gwen peeked into the box and felt that stirring again.

Love.


	112. rescue

Jack watched as Ianto looked into the cage with open horror.

A lump of little kittens huddled in the back, crying pitifully.

"What the hell!" Owen bristled as he swung to address the shop owner.

The animals in the cages all looked dirty, unfed and dejected.

Tosh was ordered to ring the RSPCA as Jack bristled from the counter, snarling down the phone to her as he described the condition the animals were in.

Ianto opened the cage and swept the kittens into a small box, trying not to touch them for fear of becoming infested as the fleas crawled over them.

"Our one didn't look that bad!" Rhys frowned as he looked into the box.

"Was probably washed and stuff before you were shown. Three my butt!" Ianto growled, "Jack there are five babies in here. All about four weeks old at the most, far too young to be away from their mother."

"Mothers" Rhys corrected, "Two different sizes, see two bigger? This is two separate litters."

"So, they were taken from them?" Ianto gaped.

"Baby, we can't take five." Jack tried to reason with him but Ianto was hugging the box with a defiant look.

"Well, I guess I could take one. The wee black fella looks snotty enough to suit me" Owen peered into the writhing mass and plucked a tiny black kitten out, it's paws the only white as it screamed with temper.

He held the screaming banshee up and saw a tiny white moustache as well.

"Aw, look. A little Charlie Chaplin!" Owen crooned and the kitten stopped yelling, glaring at him instead.

"Oh! I think he likes you" Ianto grinned.

"Pop him back, they will all need a good bath and flea treatment. Worming too, I bet" Ianto was in fluff mode as he reached in to stroke each baby and Jack frowned.

That was just one and there were four more little voices calling out as Ianto became more upset by the minute.

"Come on then darling" Jack sighed, "Let's get them home and we'll sort things out later."

Ianto cradled the box all the way to the hub, checking constantly in case a baby disappeared into thin air.

Tosh was horrified when she looked into the box, as Ianto and Owen prepared the flea bath for them.

She rushed to get some milk formula that was OK for the kittens and returned with a jug full and syringes.

Owen pulled the needles off and then filled a syringe with milk, handing it to Rhys.

Rhys cradled a little ginger tom, feeding him by dripping the syringe into the little pink mouth as the baby lapped at the milk eagerly.

Tosh chose a pretty champagne colored fluff and Jack took a black and white spotty character.

With Owen cuddling his own choice, Ianto found a tiny tabby in his hands.

The kittens were soon clean fed and asleep, cuddled in a new filing box.

"How could they do this" Ianto sighed softly.

"So, we have a new family" Jack frowned.

"I'm keeping mine!" Owen said defensively.

"Me too!" Tosh grinned.

"Well, it might be a bit mean to separate them, maybe I should take one so mine isn't alone" Rhys frowned, "If she is this young, she will need comfort from another."

"You can't be with her all the time, maybe it would be best. Buddies for when you are both at work" Ianto nodded.

"But what about Tosh and Owen's?" Ianto frowned then he looked furtively at them both.

"What!" Owen bristled.

"Well, you are dating and Tosh's rent is up for review where as you own that nice apartment of yours!" Ianto said calmly, "If you moved in together the babies would stay together."

Owen stood gaping as Tosh looked coyly in his direction. He looked at her and slowly grinned.

"Well, you wanna?"

"Well, since you put it so sweetly Owen!" she giggled and Ianto sqweed excitedly as he cuddled his kitten to his chest.

"What?" Owen spluttered.

"Yes Owen" Tosh said, "I would love to move in with you and raise our two babies together."

Owen had to sit down.


	113. names

"Hey, little Chaplin!" Owen crooned and the kitten stopped yelling again, this time little paws waving at him and Owen smiled as he cuddled the kitten to his chest and crooned.

"Come on Bubbles" Tosh crooned at her champagne colored kitten and Owen grinned at her as she placed the basket where he could despot his own little baby.

The two kittens made excited noises as they pawed at each other and finally settled, little purrs and meows.

"Aw, they are supposed to be together" Owen said softly as Tosh slid her hand into his.

Rhys cradled his little ginger tom as he crept into the flat. "Hey."

"Oh Rhys!" Gwen sighed as she saw a little bit of orange fluff.

"We agreed, they were too little to be alone" Rhys stage whispered as he saw Valentine sleeping on the sofa, curled up with the hat box.

"Oh look!" she crooned as he parted his hands and she saw a little face screwing up at the light.

"We'll call him Andy. He's ginger!" Rhys kidded and she slapped him.

"Oi! Not when I'm holding a baby!" Rhys growled, "We will not raise our children in an atmosphere of abuse! We must break the cycle."

"Ya Wally!" Gwen giggled as she kissed him softly, then stroked the kitten.

"Actually, Ianto said he was the colour of orange marmalade" Rhys held him up, "What do you think? Marmalade?"

"I like it!" Gwen grinned, "Petal and Marmalade."

"Petal?"

"The hat box had Mum's flowery hat in it, some petals still in the box were played with." Gwen explained and Rhys smiled.

"A nice name for a little girl" he finally agreed.

"Taddy?" a sleepy voice mumbled and Rhys rushed over to the sofa, leaning down to kiss a furry face.

"Hey munchkin" Rhys crooned, "Taddy is waiting at home, Daddy is downstairs keeping the motor going for his big boy to go down to a warm ride."

Valentine yawned and stretched his wee arms, ending it by hugging Rhys's head and then sliding off the sofa, then he saw the ginger tom.

"Oh, oh, oh" Valentine waved his paws with excitement, "a brother for Petal!"

"Yeah, you better hurry if you want to meet your own new siblings."

Valentine froze as he blinked, then let out a little squeal, "Taddy and Daddy have babies too?"

"Yep" Rhys grinned, "You have a baby brother and sister waiting for you."

Valentine struggled with his coat as he excitedly jigged and Rhys walked him down to Jack.

"Hey Soldier" Jack grinned as Valentine climbed into his seat.

"Go Daddy, go!" Valentine slapped at the armrests, "Go! You need to help with the babies!"

They got home and Valentine beat him to the doors, slapping at them excitedly until Ianto opened it to growl at the noise, then grin when he saw the reason.

"Hush baby," Ianto chided, "Babies sleeping."

Valentine crept in and looked at the basket sitting by the window with Peanut guarding it lovingly.

Morty was inside with two little fluffs cuddled against him, looking like a proud mama and Valentine bit his tongue, determined not to say something rude when he was trying hard to be nice.

"The black and white spotty one is a girl." Jack whispered, "Tiny tabby is a brother for you."

"What are their names" Valentine demanded and Morty flicked his whiskers to calm him.

"They did't have any" Ianto said sadly, "They only had fleas."

Valentine made a horrible balking noise and shuddered at the thought, then crooned as a little paw waved.

"Oh, oh, he's dreaming!" he giggled.

"Oh look Cariad" Ianto sighed, "Almost as cute as Valley was."

Valentine preened.

"Can I name one?"

"How about, you name one and Morty names one" Jack suggested, "He is a big brother too."

Voldemort touched the little tabby lovingly _._

 _Illustrious Dreamer_.

"Oh, goodness" Ianto gasped, "what a mouth full. Dreamy for short?"

Morty preened.

"Well, I want her to be called … um …." Valentine glared at Morty, "I want it to be something special."

"Then take a day or so to get to know her, choose a name that suits her, maybe one she likes" Ianto suggested and Valentine relaxed as he was let off the hook.

His little princess was special, she needed a name to match her little spots on her rump, like a dappled horsie.

Valentine looked harder, he knew the right name would come to him.

Taddy was right.

Again.


	114. dream or nightmare

Next morning Ianto woke to peals of laughter coming from the other room.

He stretched and yawned, reaching out and finding his beloved still asleep beside him. Jack mumbled and burrowed deeper and Ianto kissed his forehead, all that was left above the blankets.

Sliding from the bed, Ianto felt around for his slippers and squeaked as a little furry body was already occupying one.

"Dreamy?" Ianto snorted as he looked down to find a tabby land shark snapping at his toes.

More like a piranha then.

"Valley!" Ianto roared as little teeth chewed on a nail.

"There you are!" Valentine growled, "You naughty beast."

Dreamy squeaked and bounced towards him with glee and Valentine knelt with his hands cupped, a look of total adoration on his face.

"More like a nightmare" Ianto muttered as he rose and pulled on his robe.

Peanut was happy to see him and ran in small circles, like a helicopter crashing in ever decreasing circles as Ianto walked towards the kitchen, and the food.

Ianto sighed softly as he filled the dog's food and water bowls, then started to prepare food for the kittens and cats.

Valentine ran in and squeezed Ianto's thigh with happiness and Ianto reached down to tousle his son's furry ears as Valentine rested his head against his hip.

Valentine then carefully carried the tray into the main room to feed his siblings and Peanut who was becoming more attached to him all the day.

Ianto started to hum as he listened to his family in the other room and when he felt Jack sidle up behind him and wrap his arms around him he leaned back into the cuddle.

"They need a snooze button" Jack whispered as he kissed the back of Ianto's neck and Ianto snorted with agreement.

Jack began to sway, his hips undulating as he encouraged Ianto to match his motion and soon they were dancing gently to silent music.

Valentine walked in to ask for milk and watched the display of affection as both men swayed in unison with their eyes closed, smiling.

Valentine smiled and hoped that when he grew up someone would love him that much.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked down at his wonderful kit and smiled, "You will find your mate. Don't you worry about that darling, you are so beautiful inside and out, you will have many offers, I'm sure."

Valentine held up his arms and Ianto lifted him up, turning so they were facing Jack and they waltzed around the kitchen as Jack sang the Moonlight Serenade softly.

Valentine looked to the doorway where Peanut was watching with a look of interest so he wriggled, knowing Taddy would put him down with a kiss.

He went over to Peanut and lifted her into his arms and swayed, dancing with his own baby.

Ianto had never seen anything so sweet and laid his head against Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes as he was overcome with happiness.

Jack felt it through the bond and smiled, yes.

They were happy.

.

.

.

**Just a little one today guys, got a blinder of a headache with the weather.**


	115. Dancing in the hub light

Jack found Ianto in the archives, dancing.

He grinned as he watched Ianto twirl and dip, swaying as he sang along to the song.

After a while, Jack stepped into the room and Ianto saw him, his face lighting up as he reached for him.

A lingering kiss and then they started to dance again.

"I would give all my life" Ianto sang softly, "Just to be with you."

Jack held him tighter and breathed him in, enjoying a rare moment alone with him.

The song ended and Jack kissed him again, whispered endearments as Ianto pressed against him with glee.

"Do you think they're OK?" Ianto finally spoke.

"Rhys was really happy to babysit, give the fluffs a playdate" Jack assured him, "I know Voldemort will be happy to have a time out from the fluffs."

"Peanut can be a little rough, you did warn Rhys" Ianto pouted, then duck faced.

Jack kissed him and hummed as he nodded.

"Rhys is a good Daddy" Ianto smiled as he wound his arms around Jack and snuggled.

"Yes, you taught him well" Jack laughed softly, "I even caught him talking to them, explaining that they were at the penthouse."

"He does talk to them" Ianto giggled. "Valentine will help. He's going to be a good Taddy too."

"Yes" Jack swung Ianto so he was against the shelves and kissed him again. "Guess what."

"what? Oh ... yes, what" Ianto panted.

"We have no babies down here with us" Jack whispered and Ianto's face lit up.

"Oh cariad," Ianto enthused, "I want … I …."

Ianto was excited and stalling out as Jack pushed him onto the desk.

"It's OK darling" Jack soothed, "I know what you want. Same thing I need."

Jack tugged at Ianto's clothes and soon had a naked Welshman mewling beneath him.

Jack kissed, licked and sucked as he probed and gently stretched.

Ianto laid back and moaned, wept and cursed him for his slowness in the matter.

Jack was soon at the edge of the desk, pulling a limp lover towards him and Ianto eagerly lifted his legs to lock his ankles behind Jack's neck as Jack slid home.

Jack had intended to make this long, drawn out … and in, you know but Ianto was begging in such a demanding way that Jack could only huff "Bossy Bottom" as he pounded him back into the desk.

Ianto's cries echoed as he came and Jack snarled while slamming again then pressing down as he unloaded his own spunk.

Both men lay panting as they came down slowly, and Ianto started to laugh.

"Silly really, scared to shag in front of kittens" Ianto gulped, "We could shut the door."

"And if Valley needs us he can open it" Jack sighed, "We don't have to lock it."

"Mainframe would always unlock it anyway" Ianto yawned, "She does like him."

Jack blinked and turned his head to look at Ianto, "Mainframe?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled back, "Tosh has her in the penthouse, remember?"

"The security" Jack realized and he laughed softly.

"So, all this time you have had a friend watching over you for me" Jack sighed.

"A good friend who will always protect us" Ianto sagged, then rose to hunt for his boxers.

"Good" Jack yawned, accepting his own boxers.

"Coffee!" Ianto declared as he stalked off and Jack snorted as he looked at the shirt in his hand, too small for him.

He wondered who would notice first, picking Gwen.

"Oi Ianto!" Owen's voice wafted down, "Nice shirt. Looks better on you!"

Ianto gasped as he finally looked down at Jack's shirt he was still buttoning up.

Then he turned to look at Jack who was following in his t-shirt.

He smiled at Jack and all was right with the world.

Until the rift decides to wake up again.


	116. Sick day

Valentine was sick.

Nobody could work out what was wrong as he grizzled softly in his Daddy's arms.

Jack sat on the autopsy table chastising Owen for the coldness even as Owen defended the sterile environment, he examined the little fluff.

"Poor little kitty" Owen crooned as Valentine coughed and then screwed up his nose as he inhaled again.

The sneeze was phlegmy and Valentine whimpered as he reached for the tissue Ianto had holding him.

"Oh my baby" Ianto sighed, trying not to show the hurt from when Valentine had rejected his cuddles for Jack.

"We noticed it after I got home last night, we had him in bed with us but all night he seemed to croup" Jack said softly, looking at his quietly panicking mate.

"Did he always have this pink spot under his chin?" Owen asked as he examined a small bald patch in the white fur.

"Oh god!" Ianto crouched by Owen to look.

"It looks like … well, almost like an allergy" Owen frowned, "You changed anything recently. Food? Clothing? Soap? Shampoo?"

Ianto blinked and then rose, "I don't know. I don't … I don't think so."

"This is not an allergy, surely!" Jack said as he rocked the unhappy baby, "Look at him. He's ill!"

Ianto strode from the medical bay and began checking the cleaning supplies for anything new.

Jack felt the worry flowing off him like sweat and sighed, "Ianto! Cam down, you would never do this to our baby!"

Ianto sighed as he put everything back, _nothing new_.

Sitting in a swivel chair, Ianto started to swing as he tried to run though the things he had purchased for the last week.

Finally, he stood and leaned over the handrail, "I need to go home. Look at the Penthouse for what is different."

"Ianto, I'm telling you, you did nothing wrong" Jack repeated with a sigh.

Ianto drove home and checked on the sleeping Welshman and fur babies scattered around the floor.

A little Torty fluff was on Rhys's chest and with each snore it was ascended, then descended again with the exhaling snore.

Ianto would have liked a photo of that, but his baby didn't have time for sweetness. He went into the bathroom and checked, then the bedroom.

Then the laundry.

There!

Ianto phoned Owen, "Laundry power. I purchased a different brand, this one smells like jasmine instead of our normal lavender."

"Read me the ingredients" Owen asked softly and Ianto began to read aloud.

"Shit!" Owen swore and Ianto could hear his footfalls as he ran, "Jack! Jack, get his clothes off. Gt the bloody clothes off him, it's the clothes."

Ianto drove back to the hub with a heavy heart.

He found his kit in a warm bath as his Daddy scrubbed his fir and Owen was testing the clothes.

"I did this?" Ianto asked as he watched Owen work.

"Don't know yet but the Ammonium Laurel Sulfate might be the problem," Owen muttered.

"But … I check and … we've used this brand before" Ianto slumped as he fought the need to cry.

Jack pulled the kit out and started to wrap him in a towel when he sneezed again, this time he looked at Jack with a frown.

"Daddy? You smell funny" Valentine frowned.

"I do?" Jack looked down at himself and stilled as he recalled the reason why.

"Owen?" Jack looked over at the medic, "The Frekeron that exploded last night, you did test it."

"Why?"

"Because I was inside it at the time" Jack glared.

"Ah shit!"

Owen made up a concoction of steroids and such to combat the reaction and would only tell Jack that it was going to work. Too flustered and angry at himself to explain the mix.

Jack trusted Owen so he stopped distracting his train of thought with questions and let him work.

Valentine started to perk up within minutes and was soon asking for a milkshake, his appetite back.

This was when he noticed that Ianto was not there, no milkshake miraculously appeared.

"Where's Taddy?" Valentine aske and Jack handed his child off to Tosh who crooned and snuggled with him on the bed.

Jack went searching and found him in his office, huddled on the floor with a soft toy.

"My baby OK?" he asked with big, sad eyes.

"Yeah, Owen fixed him darling," jack pulled him in to a hug and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm sorry" Ianto wailed and Jack frowned.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"I hurt our baby" Ianto hiccupped, a big tear rolling done his cheek like a fat, transparent slug.

"Oh god, no. It wasn't the powder. The alien being that ate me last might, some residue must have been on my skin," Jack rubbed his back as he spoke, "Technically, it was me."

"he'll be OK though, right?" Ianto sniffed, melting into his beloved's arms.

"Yes, Owen would never let anything happen to his favorite little nephew" Jack assured him. "Besides, Tosh would kill him, you don't wanna mess with the dragon. Right?"

Ianto snorted and Jack won a smile.

It was going to be ok.


	117. Family time

117

Valentine was laughing as the kittens played.

Another paper ball was flicked across the carpet and they raced after it, falling over each other as they vied for the ball.

Dreamer wound up on his back with his feet flapping as the wee Duckie beat him to the prize.

Yeah.

I know.

Valentine had thought long and hard about just the right name and in the end went with one of his favourites, one he had called out every bath time when still a wee kit.

"Oi! No bullying" he called out as little squeaks filled the air and two fur balls rolled about, making their own fur ball.

The sound of Taddy welcoming someone into the penthouse was accompanied by the sound of elephants trampling towards him and Uncle Rhys's babies came roaring in to join the fun.

Valentine smiled as the four kittens became a ball of madness and Voldemort strolled past like world war three had not just broken out in the corner over a paper ball.

_Hey little brother_

"Hey Old Father" Valentine smiled.

_Has Taddy put the food bowls down?_

"Not yet, he's just finishing the gizzard bag" Valentine said softly and he watched with glee as the old cat froze, then ran for the kitchen like the hounds of hell were after him.

"Hello monster" Ianto crooned as he reached down for the cat that was currently rubbing against his shins.

Ianto then bent and placed a bowl of turkey gizzards down and watched the cat dig in. He then carried a tray of turkey through and placed the platter on the floor, watching the ball explode into four little bodies that threw themselves at the food.

Then a small plate with a turkey sandwich was offered to the Kit who patiently waited and remembered to thank his Taddy politely.

The wee kittens all looked up with mouths full of turkey and meowed through it to show their happiness as well.

Ianto smiled, then returned to the kitchen and soon joined Rhys and Jack who were laughing at the TV show they had found.

He placed the turkey sandwiches and fruit platter down, followed by coffee and stood with silent approval as each man dutifully took a handful of fruit to place on their plates as well as a sandwich.

Then he smiled as dual moans filled the room when they bit into their sandwiches, followed by another orgasmic one with the sip of coffee.

"Wonderful baby" Jack said as he took another bite.

"God, I love coming here" Rhys grinned, "I'm never going to get my pre-baby body back at this rate."

The two men then howled with laughter, then Jack slapped Rhys's back as he choked for a few minutes.

Ianto wandered back to the kitchen and switched the milkshake machine on. He then carried the banana milkshake to his son, with a second turkey sandwich that had Valentine cooing.

Ianto took his own sandwich and coffee through to the main room and settled next to his Cariad who reached his arm around him and kissed his forehead while talking with Rhys.

This is what he loved.

This is family.

Little balls came looking for laps as they grew tired, Dreamer giving up half way there and already snoring as he splatted on the floor near their feet.

Rhys's two babies wanted their Taddy and Rhys scooped them up with soft coos, settling them in his lap.

Jack picked up Duckie and stuck her on his shoulder without a second thought, like a Daddy burping his baby.

Valentine wandered over and climbed onto Ianto, snuggling into his chest with a soft sigh as Ianto rubbed his back.

They watched Monty Python and laughed, shaking the babies as they slept.

Rhys loved this family too.

He wished that it could be like this forever.


	118. full of hot air

Ianto carried his baby through to the bedroom, stepping over the dog who had finished the turkey left by the kittens as well as her own.

Looking more like a tiny rhino than a terrier, she lay on her side with her legs poking out as she huffed with the discomfort of having overeaten.

"I warned you about that Nutty" Ianto sighed as he finished covering the kit and reached for the dog instead, her groan as he rocked her into his arms guttural.

Ianto walked through to the main room and settled back on the sofa.

Fluffs had been transferred to the large basket and Voldemort was pretending that he wasn't counting heads, just to be sure all babes were there.

"Is she OK?" Rhys asked worriedly as the dog screwed her face up and huffed some more.

"Yeah, just a tummy ache" Ianto answered, "I forgot the kiddie gate and she got their food again."

"Ah, bugger" Jack sighed, "Do you think she will ever be polite about that sort of thing?"

"No. She was mistreated, starved and fed crap." Ianto sighed as she rubbed her side to help ease her discomfort, "She will always fear the next feed won't come."

"Poor wee bugger!" Rhys agreed as he watched he close her eyes with contentment. "I'll tell you one thing wee doggie, you fell on your feet here."

Ianto smiled lovingly at him and he grinned back.

"If the ball and chain ever kicks you out or you make a mad break for freedom, you can always come here" Jack assured him with fake sincerity as he reached out to pat his knee, "Don't be afraid Rhys, all waifs and strays welcome."

"Yes, I took him in didn't I?" Ianto said absently as he adjusted his grip on the dog and Jack let his mouth fall open.

Rhys laughed with glee.

"You cheeky monkey!"

"You love my cheeky … bits" Ianto said with mirth.

"Yeah, well …" Jack leaned back and grinned, "Yeah, I do love those …cheeky … bits of yours."

"I grew them all meself. So I did!" Ianto retorted and Rhys laughed again.

"Babe?" Jack asked softly, "Why are you doing that?"

Ianto looked up from the massaging with raised eyebrows, just as Peanut answered with a loud expulsion of gas.

Rhys dropped his chip into his coffee cup as he looked with awe at the little dog.

"Aw, that feel better baby?" Ianto crooned and the dog groaned.

"That!" Rhys spluttered, "Was awesome! I didn't know dogs burped like that!"

"Yep" Jack said proudly, "Our Peanut can be quite awesome. No low candles though"

"Huh?" Rhys asked, "Why not?"

"It usually comes out the other end" Jack grimaced and Rhys got the image of a little dog with a fire breathing butt hole.

He rolled forward onto his hands and knees as he roared, tears springing as he tried to shake the image.

"Look!" Ianto snapped, "You embarrassed her! Poor baby."

The dog squirmed to get down and stalked over to the basket to check the fluffs, turning her back on the adults in the room.

Ianto noted the proximity of her butt to Rhys' face and opened his mouth to warn him but was too late.

The look of glee on the dog's face told Ianto that she was well aware of how close she was as she swung her head to look at Ianto, as if telling him that he would not save Rhys from this one.

The fart was loud and long.

The room froze as Rhys gaped.

"Nutty, that was rude!" Ianto said as he rose, leaving the room.

Rhys looked at Jack.

"Bloody hell, was that her?"

"Yeah, Jack said as he followed his love.

Rhys looked back at the dog with admiration.

Then he found out why they had scarpered and howled as his eyes stunk and he crawled for the exit.

Peanut looked at his retreating bum with glee.

She trotted after him, catching up as he reached the doorframe and walked past him, crossing by his face as another little pop escaped.

Rhys screamed.


	119. scary

Valentine was playing hide and seek.

Taddy was busy working so Aunty Gwen was playing with him, her giggles a dead giveaway when it was his turn to seek.

Now it was his turn to hide so he was squashed in behind some shelves, his paws over his mouth as he hid his own noises from her.

Then the lights went funny and things went quiet.

Then this honking noise started and Valentine got scared, wanting Taddy.

He crept up towards the hub and he could hear Daddy shouting, angry about something as Aunty Tosh shouted back.

There was a loud bang and Valentine jumped, whimpering as he slid along the wall towards Taddy and safety.

He could feel Taddy's fear and then … pain?

He peered around the door and saw Taddy on his hands and knees, Uncle Owen laying still as a creature lay nearby.

Daddy had his gun out.

_You mustn't play with a gun. If you are prepared to point a gun you better be prepared to use it._

Daddy always said that.

The creature was making a horrible noise as Daddy snarled and pulled the trigger.

Valentine jumped again, the noise like the one he had heard in the corridor.

"Owen, look at me, it's OK" Taddy was yelling, sounding scared and Valentine whimpered as he tried to sink into the wall.

"Oh god!" Tosh fell to her knees and was helping Taddy, her hands coming away with blood on them as she struggled to tear open a package.

Aunty Gwen groaned and sat up, Valentine seeing her for the first time as she looked around with a dazed expression and then down at her legs in the tide pool.

"Oh god, what the fuck!" she said, slurring her words as she touched her head and then looking at her fingers that had come away bloody.

"Gwen, stay there!" Taddy shouted, "You have a head wound. Please, stay seated until Jack can check you over."

Daddy moved to help as Taddy said, Uncle Owen now struggling on the ground.

"I know it hurts, god sorry Owen" Taddy panted as he helped Owen stand and stagger to the autopsy bay. "It was dead. We all thought it was dead."

Valentine was terrified and fled back down to the archives as another shot rang out.

.

.

.

When Ianto finally finished helping Owen and left Tosh to finish off the stitches he went up to see if Gwen had the clean-up under control.

She was wheezing with the effort as she helped Jack lift the corpse into a body bag. Her scalp wound had stopped bleeding and she sported a nice red collar on her white blouse now. He frowned as he wondered if it was salvageable. She liked that one.

Ianto stood watching for a few heartbeats, then realized what was bothering him.

"Gwen?" he asked softly and she looked over, blowing a stand of hair out of her face.

"Gwen where is Valentine? Did you place him in Jack's office?"

Gwen's look of horror was all he needed to panic, racing for the nearest workstation and keying up the tracking chip in his baby's wristband.

Still here.

.

.

.

Valentine had cried himself out and now lay curled up sucking his tail as he sniffled softly.

"Valley?" Taddy was calling, his footfalls loud as he ran towards him.

Valentine realized he was shielding and lowered his barriers, still new to the whole thing. Daddy had been teaching him and he was pleased to feel Taddy immediately entering his heart.

The shelf was dragged back and Valentine was amazed at Taddy's strength as he snarled through the physical exertion.

"My baby" Taddy cried, pulling him into his arms and rocking him, "It's OK my darling boy, Taddy's here. Uncle Owie is fine, just a few scratches. He was just really scared, we all were."

"You get scared?" Valentine snuffled.

"Yes, me and Daddy get scared about all sorts of things." Taddy assured him, "Do they like me? Did that sound right? Does anyone look at me and know I have the wrong shoes on … silly stuff."

"Uncle Owen is OK?" Valentine knew his Taddy wouldn't lie but there was so much blood.

"Come on baby," Taddy carried him up to the hub where Uncle Owen was waiting with one arm all bandaged up.

"Hey stinky" he said softly, "I'm OK baby, just banged up a bit. Aunty Tosh will make it all better."

Valentine cuddled into Uncle Owen's chest as he hugged him with his good arm, relieved his uncle was not dead or anything bad like that.

As he sighed he looked over and wondered about something else.

Why was Daddy's shirt all tore up and bloody when Daddy's skin was all smooth and not hurt.

And why was Taddy's arm looking like that as well?

Most of all …

Why did Taddy hide it quickly by putting his jacket on?


	120. bloody Ewoks

Valentine was still upset about the hub incident so Ianto decided to stay home with him, cuddle on the sofa, eat junk and watch DVDs.

Jack had considered it as well, but then recognized the need for the two to have some 'alone' time together and kissed them both goodbye, knowing they would be cuddly kittens tonight anyway and he would be guaranteed a nice sofa squish.

Valentine watched his Taddy for a while as he prepared their snack, then Ianto sat and looked back at him as they ate silently.

"You saw my arm."

Valentine nodded silently, licking his lips and pulling his whiskers into his mouth with his tongue.

"Daddy loves me so much that when he kisses me sometimes, he adds a little bit of his specialness" Ianto frowned as he surmised.

"Like magic?"

"Um, yeah. I think so. Daddy doesn't know, well, I think he suspects but we don't talk about it in case it breaks the spell." Ianto shrugged, "I just know that when Daddy loves me in a special way that you only love your soul mate, he makes my hurts go away."

Valentine chewed for a while, looking at his paw with a blob of jam on it like it was eating his paw alive, then licking it off.

Ianto smiled, loving his little kitty.

The other kittens were all playing with Voldemort's tail as Peanut told them off and Valentine shushed them gently, pleased that they listened, all going to peer out the window instead.

Valentine slid from the sofa and walked over to peer out as well and Ianto watched as a line of whiskers all twitched like soldiers on parade.

"Taddy, look!" Valentine placed his paws on the glass, "What is that?"

Ianto watched his little boy point, then followed the line.

He swore as he watched the sun … flex.

He ran for his comms, jamming them in and activating them.

Owen was complaining about no coffee as Gwen made boo-hoo noises at him. Jack's laughter was easily identifiable.

"Low flying aircraft just eclipsed the sun momentarily, Sir" Ianto said calmly and the comms went silent.

Owen cursed.

Tosh started banging keys and Gwen yelled for Jack.

Owen cursed again and then a clattering sound told Ianto he had fallen out of his chair again.

"Owen please remove your feet from your workstation and place them on the ground before standing" Ianto asked.

"How the hell did you know … never mind!" Owen huffed, "Shit. It's huge. Jack?"

"Ianto, I don't know what this is, scanning is coming up with nothing. Bastard have some sort of cloaking device" Jack panted, "Bring baby in."

Ianto agreed and turned to find his son already pulling the animal crates out from behind the sofa.

Voldemort looked at them with distain, then stomped into one, calling the kittens.

They scattered.

Ianto cursed.

Jack, Gwen and Tosh chastised him as Owen hooted.

Valentine gave him 'that' look.

Ianto and Valentine dragged the fluffs out from under furniture, then stuffed them in the crate, peanut eagerly going into the empty one as a crate meant an adventure.

They drove to the hub and the team were waiting.

"I'll be right back" Ianto said, leaning in for a kiss.

"What?" Jack gaped, "What do you mean?"

"Owen's is just down the road and Rhys is already there with his fluffs as well. I'll scoop and run. Promise." Ianto slid into the SUV, "Copperbadge is faster."

"Come back" Jack whispered, one more kiss through the window as Jack hung on the running boards was called for.

Ianto roared out on to the street and drove like a maniac, pleased to see Rhys watching for him, running with an armful of babies.

"Where's the travel boxes?" Ianto asked as Rhys climbed in.

"The power is fluctuating and they got scared" Rhys explained, "I couldn't stand them crying."

"Fair enough" Ianto grunted, slamming the gears as they sped for the hub.

It was getting darker, twilight at one in the afternoon.

Crazy.

Rhys whimpered as he clutched his brood and Ianto snarled as he swung around a corner and came to a shuddering halt.

They looked like … well, Ewoks. Ewoks on speed.

Ianto touched his comms and got static.

He considered as he mentally went through the archives for a file that helped.

A fur baby cried out with fear as one banged on the front of the SUV, then walked around to the side with a blade waving.

Ah.

Fuck it!

He put his foot down and swung around them, hurtling onward.

Rhys watched them chase them in the rearview mirror, then disappear as they turned a corner.

They were safe.

Rhys cuddled his babies, gasping with relief as they entered the hub carpark and Gwen was waiting with open arms for him, and their babies.

He watched her gush, kiss and nuzzle the kits and knew she loved them too.

He relaxed as he watched the mother appear in her eyes.

She would do after all.


	121. Larpas?

"Bloody Ewoks!" Rhys spluttered as Owen gaped at the screen.

"They are they really are!" Owen whispered.

"Nah. Larparians" Jack huffed, "They obviously like Star Wars."

All heads turned to stare.

"This race finds something they like and go all …. Fangirl on them" Jack explained, "Like, the universe's most extreme fans."

"But, why the hell are they moving so fast!" Rhys asked and Owen nodded his agreement.

"Maybe the version they watched was sped up" Jack frowned, "Or … shit."

"It's the gravity" Ianto said blandly as he wandered past with a kitten riding jauntily on his shoulder like a crazy cat/parrot.

Would be a torty.

"Huh?"

"The gravity is different here, their ship will have anti-grav, to create a false gravity. If they spend a lot of time in zero grav or anti-grav they will react to natural gravity" Jack shrugged.

"But they were banging on the SUV" Rhys pointed out, "Ewoks don't scare people like that."

"I think, maybe they saw the kits, little furry faces and were trying to communicate!" Gwen surmised with wide eyes.

Everyone blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Gwen. Only a bloody great Wookie would be talkable" Ianto rolled his eyes at her, "Are you saying Rhys is THAT hairy?"

"Oi!" Rhys fake growled, trying not to laugh at his woman's look of horror.

Ianto swung on his heel and the Torty kitten looked over her shoulder at Gwen like she had lost her goddamned mind as they walked away.

Rhys couldn't help but grin and wave at her as she sailed past and got a little pink yawny mouthed reply.

The other kittens were in various stages of sleep.

Owen was absently turning one over in his hands like a slinky toy as he talked and Tosh had one on her workstation like an extra keyboard.

Jack … yeah, one in each pocket.

Gwen had the last kitten, shoved down the front of her top with its little head peeking between her breasts as she calmly loaded a gun.

Rhys decided he had never seen anything so gorgeous.

"What!" she frowned as she noticed him looking.

"Nothing, Pussy Galore" he purred.

Ianto stalled at the top of the stairs as Owen snorted.

"Austin Powers" Jack said to Tosh for clarification and she nodded silently.

"How about you Tosh?" he asked and she looked up with a soft hum of question.

"Spits or swallows?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and started walking as Valentine followed, he turned to address his father.

"Spit or swallow what?"

Jack looked horrified and Ianto allowed a quick giggle to escape before turning away and Jack grinned.

_He made him laugh in the hub._

"Daddy is referring to Austin Powers darling" Jack explained.

"Oh, right" Valentine nodded as he considered, "Do you have Daddy Issues? Here's a Daddy Tissue!"

Rhys grinned at the perfect Michael Cain impression as Jack swelled with pride.

"You don't think he's a bit young for that kind of thing?" Gwen asked as she slapped a clip in. "Is that even PG?

"Says the woman with a baby squished in her dirty pillows" Ianto scoffed.

She frowned then looked down, gasped and laughed at the lolling head of the sleeping kit.

"The Ewok-thingees are going" Owen informed them.

"They finished?" Ianto asked.

"They nicked that goat from the riverside" Rhys said with confusion.

"They'll be sorry" Jack laughed, "Goats are useless in zero grav"

Rhys frowned as he watched Gwen pet the kit.

Sometimes Jack said the weirdest things.


	122. Still Taddy?

Valentine was reading a graphic novel as he hummed softly to himself.

The kitties were asleep and Peanut was keeping guard over the brood.

Who knew playdates could be so tiring.

Ianto placed a plate down and Valentine glanced over, expecting a sandwich. He was surprised to see a wrap instead and looked up at his Tad with surprise.

"You don't eat enough salad" Ianto said calmly, "You'll like it. BBQ chicken with yoghurt sauce on a bed of lettuce. Tomato and red onion, a little capsicum."

Valentine looked at the wrap with unease, he didn't really like trying new things. The last time his Dad had offered him a sweet is was horrid.

Still, Dad and Tad were a bit different in the food stakes.

Valentine warily picked up the wrap and smelt it.

He could smell the chicken and the minty yoghurt.

He took a wee bite and Ianto watched the little sharp teeth rip into the wrap.

Valentine chewed thoughtfully and his face froze, then erupted into a huge grin as another large chomp occurred.

Ianto left to get a drink for his baby as Valentine consumed the wrap with glee.

Ianto returned to find an empty plate and little hands reaching for the glass of milk.

"That was yummy!" Valentine said after a large gulp.

"Glad you liked it, I like them too" Ianto crouched and looked at the Graphic Novel.

"Taddy?" Valentine said softly, "May I have another?"

"Another? You might burst and what a mess it would be to clean that up. Think about it, bits of Valley dangling from the light fixtures. Lord!" Ianto shuddered as Valentine giggled.

"Taddy!"

"OK, half one, I'll eat the other half with you, OK?" Ianto grinned as he left the room.

Ianto returned and settled with his little boy, each picking up a half wrap from the plate and munching as Valentine turned the pages.

"He's quite fierce looking" Ianto pointed.

"Van Helsing" Valentine nodded, "He's like Daddy."

"How?"

"Can't you see the coat?" Valentine pointed, "I want one like that!"

Ianto snorted and took a mouthful of milk as he watched his little boy growing up.

Getting bigger every day.

His little hands were now defined, white fur on the backs and fingers, bare palms. They were warm to hold and Ianto had taken to clasping them when they watched TV in the evenings, enjoying the little fingers curling around his own.

Valentine had grown into his ears, large and lovely to cup in your hands while grooming him.

Yeah, he loved grooming.

Little purrs as Ianto's fingers rubbed, soothed and the flannel washed.

Ianto had kissed those little ears.

Valentine was now about the size of an eight-year-old, growing so fast and Ianto could see the young man he would be one day.

Part of him rejoiced.

Part of him despaired.

His baby needed less cuddles, less attention and there was only so much he could give to the kittens.

Ianto watched as the baby he had craved, loved and nurtured pulled away more each day, becoming more like his Daddy in his walk, style and swagger.

Ianto saw little of himself in the child.

He tried to tell himself it was natural.

Jack was the boss, the leader. Of course, Valentine followed.

Still, the simplicity of sharing a wrap.

One Jack hated.

Couldn't stand mint yoghurt.

Ianto smiled and decided to enjoy the little things.

Before his boy is all grown and gone.

His own coat waving goodbye around the doorframe.

Ianto dared not think that far ahead.

Who would he be then?

If not Taddy?


	123. Sum thing

Valentine sat in his chair, working on the book of sums aunty Tosh had prepared for him.

Daddy worked at his own desk ahead of him and both were biting their tongues between their teeth as they worked.

Ianto entered with refreshments and placed them on the respective desks, getting twin grunts.

He stood, waiting for more and when it didn't happen, he left.

Owen was in the kitchen, stirring a cup of soup as he stared as a file. He looked up as Ianto entered and went to thank Ianto for the pot of soup when he saw the face.

"What's wrong?"

"Valentine and Jack are busy being big boys with their paper work" Ianto said with a scowl as he slumped into the nearest chair.

It took Owen a moment to realize he was talking to 'Little' Ianto who hadn't been out and about for a while. The fact he was here now showed he was upset.

"Well, Valley likes to pretend. He was me last week, running around listening to everyone's knees with my stethoscope like a nutta" Owen soothed, "And don't forget Tosh's glasses that time. He looked so cute, all cross eyed."

Ianto sniffed and nodded silently as he started to shred a paper napkin.

"Come on mate" Owen sighed, "Could be worse."

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Can you really see him in high heel thigh boots and a low cut blouse? God, and how the hell would he re-create the gap!" Owen said with mock horror and Ianto finally smiled.

"It doesn't mean he wants to be Jack, it means he is trying out our different lives" Owen explained, "He wants to understand what we do. That's all. Role play, all kids do that sort of thing. Didn't he ask for a little waistcoat?"

Ianto perked up at the thought and looked at Owen, "Thanks. I did promise clothed shopping with him, I forgot!"

"Well, there ya go!" Owen snorted, rising for another cup of soup.

Ianto rushed back to the office and hesitated in the doorway.

Valentine had tired of the work and was balancing the pencil on his nose as his tongue licked at it.

"Val, wanna go shopping with Taddy?"

Valentine's head whipped down to look at him and the pencil clattered across the floor as Valentine gasped with glee.

"What about that bookwork!" Jack pouted.

"We could get aunty Tosh to do it, like she does yours!" Valentine snarked, then grinned.

"Cheeky!" Jack growled, then laughed.

"Coat!" Ianto instructed, watching him race off.

"Manny on duty tonight?" Ianto asked Jack who picked up the phone and called the cellphone of one of their alien friends they had gotten night security work for at one of the local malls.

Ianto and Valley were met by the huge man and he was excited to cuddle the kit, crooning as he stroked his little head.

Valentine looked like a real cat in his arms and Ianto snapped off a shot that he sent to Jack's phone. He knew it would be in the big screen in minutes for everyone to coo over.

Valentine strolled through the children's section of the clothing store, running his hands over different fabrics, then gasping with delight as he spotted something he wanted.

They made a small pile, Ianto happily letting his kit have whatever he wanted.

When they were done Manny placed the clothes in a box behind the counter, accepting the money from Ianto with a gentle smile, leaning over expectantly for the kiss on the cheek he wanted.

Ianto kissed him and told him he had grown, making him swell with pride.

Tomorrow, Manny would pay for the goods and drop them at the Tourist entrance for Ianto, probably wanting another kiss as payment.

He did love Ianto, the first human he ever met.

Ianto didn't mind, he loves Manny too.

Especially since he loved Valley with a passion.

Ianto knew little extras would be in the bags, gifts from Manny.

Some would be toys or useful things.

When they went through them that lunchtime they were surprised to find a poem for Ianto, a picture Manny drew for Valley and Jack was touched to find a tie for Ianto that was the exact colour of his eyes.

Manny knew Jack's private kink for those ties.

Valentine did a fashion show and everyone clapped.

The little pinstripe suit was his favourite and he preened openly in it as he pranced about, the pocket watch Taddy had removed from his own waistcoat and slid into his little pocket the best bit.

Valley thought he might explode with happiness.

Ianto was sure he might too.

Jack watched his boys and felt so much love that he had to look away for a moment.

Valentine was growing up too fast.

He saw it now, the reason Ianto was being 'little' again.

Their baby was becoming a little boy.


	124. Another day

Ianto was alone.

Valentine had gone with Jack for the day and Rhys had gathered the kittens up for a playdate, it being a Saturday.

Peanut ignored proceedings, proffering to sleep with Moses in the sun.

Ianto wandered about the penthouse, unsure what to do with his time.

He could clean, but the place was pristine already.

He could read but he had the heebie-jeebies.

He decided to take a walk in the park.

Peanut liked the idea of a walk and eagerly struggled into her harness as Ianto laughed.

It was a nice day, the rain holding off with a light mist on the ground.

Ianto released the hound and watched her chase pigeons for a while, then she found ducks.

Then she found the swans.

Then she decided she didn't want to chase mental birds.

Ianto picked her up as she gasped and shuddered from the effort, he crooned to her that the swans were just nasty.

Peanut agreed.

Ianto wandered a bit more, then released the beast again, this time reminding her about swans.

She decided to act leisurely about the whole walk thing.

Ianto sat on a bench and watched the children play as Peanut explored the greenery.

Time to go, Ianto rose, calling his baby dog who trotted over with happiness all over her stinky little face.

They walked home silently and the bath was just what she wanted.

Needed.

Stinky thing.

Ianto then prepared dinner and laid out his baby's clothes for the next day, then his PJs on the bed.

He then laid out Jack's clothes and PJ bottoms.

Then his own.

He checked if the washing in the dryer was finished and started folding it, then started as the doors flew open and Valentine came bursting in with a yowl of delight.

He was wearing a miniature great coat.

Jack walked on behind him and they placed their coats on the respective hooks, both washing their hands and settling at the table in their respective seats.

Ianto dished their meals and placed them down, then fed the other fur babies and sat with his own meal.

"That all you eating Tadda?" Valentine asked through his mouthful.

"Not very hungry darling" Ianto smiled, "I had a boring day with little to do."

"Uncle Owen would have said you could have made coffee" Valentine laughed, then sobered as he looked at his Taddy, "Sorry Taddy. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's OK darling" Ianto laughed, "I know you weren't being mean and Uncle Owen would definitely have said that."

"I missed you" Valentine said suddenly, putting his fork down, "Daddy cuddled me but it wasn't the same. I wanted you."

"You did?" Ianto leaned forward.

"I fell and banged my knee and it really hurt." Valentine picked up his fork, "I felt a right doo-doo head. I'm a big boy and I cried for my Taddy."

"Oh darling, if I had known I would have come straight away to kiss it better" Ianto smiled.

Jack grinned as he watched them, enjoying the normalcy of a family moment.

"It was quite a tumble and he only cried a little bit" Jack pointed out, "He was such a brave soldier."

"My son is not a soldier" Ianto said, bristling, "I never want him to be one."

"No Taddy, I'm not" Valentine said as he reached for his milk.

"I'm going to be a Torchwood agent!"

Jack and Ianto both froze and looked at each other.

Of course he was.


	125. couch potato

Valentine was sneaking along the corridor, looking for Janet.

She looked up as she saw him enter and moaned softly with delight, sliding to the floor so her face was close to him and he patted the glass wall as he told her excitedly about his upcoming birthday.

"Taddy said we can have a theme but I don't know if I want African Animals or Super Heroes." He enthused.

She hummed, her claw-like hand reaching up to touch the glass, as close to touching him as possible.

Her sweet little boy.

Valentine placed his face against the glass and she did the same, a kiss separated by mere millimetres.

Then he waved and headed up to the main hub where Taddy and Daddy were having their usual argument this time of day.

Taddy wanted Daddy to come too, Daddy wanted to play with Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh wanted them all to shut up.

Aunty Gwen was swinging in her chair as she always did when she waited for them to finish.

Valentine sighed, "Daddy you always stay and Taddy always feels bad for asking. He sits all sad waiting for you to come home then acts happy like it was OK, you always come home late and eat then go for a shower. Taddy cuddles me and reads, and then goes happy again."

Ianto blinked as he looked at his son and then looked away, embarrassed by the description.

Jack frowned and looked at Ianto, "Is that true? You … you sulk?"

Ianto's head shot up and he took a sharp intake of breath, then pushed away from the workstation he had been leaning against.

"Come on Valentine, Daddy is busy" he held his head high as he reached for his child and Valentine frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No darling, apparently I do, but now I know and will try better" Ianto said sadly, his posture bent as he seemed to shrink under everyone's stare. "Come on, home."

"I'm sorry Taddy, I didn't mean to say anything to …"

"It's OK darling. Just … just, let's go" Ianto was looking horrified now, pulling the kit along as he escaped the gaze of the team.

And Jack of course.

"You, Captain Jack Harkness, are as big of a prick as I thought" Owen snarled as he threw his pen down and rose to follow Ianto.

"What was that?" Jack asked with genuine confusion, "Did Valley mean that? He really just sits and waits?"

"Rift spike!" Gwen interrupted and they all sprang into action.

Ianto was silent in the car and Valley sat eating his dinner alone as Ianto stood looking out over the city.

When Valley was done, Ianto put the dishes in the sink and took his baby for a shower, then joined him in the bed.

"Not waiting for Daddy?" Valley asked as he snuggled.

"No" Ianto whispered, settling to sleep.

Jack returned to a silent home, his dinner in the microwave and the a set of dishes in the sink told him that Ianto hadn't eaten.

Tosh and Owen had berated him and he now saw that he had fallen back into his old ways. He wandered into the bedroom for a cuddle and found an empty bed, not even turned down.

He walked with a heavy heart to the other bedroom and peeked at the two of them, asleep in the bed.

Jack spent the night sitting on the sofa waiting for his husband.

It wasn't comfortable at all.


	126. did you order the crab?

Ianto was getting Valentine ready for a trip to Nona's.

Melvin had the day off work and they were going to do some science experiments.

Jack watched as Valentine eagerly hugged his Taddy and then ran for the front door as Zoe knocked for her wee boy.

"Nona!" he cried, reaching for her and she laughed softly as she accepted the hug.

"Baby, you are getting too big for poor Nona to carry" Ianto admonished as she picked him up anyway.

"Oh darling. Nona will always be able to cuddle her little boy" she crooned as she put him down again.

She gathered the cat carrier with the kittens inside and Valentine took the dog lead as they all left, Peanut dragging her butt with annoyance at the move.

Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes and watched from the window until they reached the house and the front door closed.

Then he turned to face his husband.

"Hungry?" he asked, moving for the kitchen.

"He took his overnight bag" Jack pointed out lamely, "He staying over?"

"Yes, apparently the kittens wanted to meet the new family members so they are all gone for the night." Ianto answered, "Hungry?"

Ianto held out the plate of sandwiches.

"Yes, but I would like to organize the meal tonight" Jack said softly as he chose one, "I would like to wine and dine you."

Ianto blinked, and then frowned, "Why. Owen crashed the SUV again?"

"No" Jack said with surprise, and then realized that was the last time he took him out, to break the news of the damage.

Time before that was the broken coffee machine.

"I may have damaged something else, I hope I can fix it" Jack reached for his hand and was pleased when Ianto let him take it.

"So, you think a meal and some candlelight can fix it?"

"No, I hope it can show that I want to." Jack said with a soft kiss to Ianto's knuckles.

Ianto blushed and waved him out the door, intent on doing the housework without those helpful little paws getting in the way.

It came to about 5pm and Ianto changed, ready for the evening's meal.

6pm, he called the hub and Tosh told him that Jack was on his way.

7pm and Jack was home, leering, kissing and changing.

7.30 they were heading for the restaurant and Ianto was pleased to see they were heading in the direction of his favorite place.

7.35 and Gwen rang to say Owen and Tosh had dropped off coms while in the area on a retrieval.

Ianto seethed while he waited and watched the time tick away.

7.50 he knew they were going to lose their reservation so he called to apologize.

8.00 and still, he sat.

_Damn it!_

He felt under the seat for the lock box and removed his spare weapon, slamming the clip home as he slid from the SUV.

He listened for any signs of life and heard Owen's voice on the wind.

He stormed towards it, beyond annoyed now and just wanting to go home.

Fuck the meal, fuck the bloody feel goods and Jack could get fucked too!

He rounded the corner and found Owen cradling Gwen as her head lolled with blood on her face.

Jack was in the claws of some large crag like creature that was shaking him as he struggled.

Ianto raised his weapon and opened fire, aiming for the eyestalks and Jack was dropped as it raised its claws to protect itself.

Jack knew his back was broken, but he tried to rise as the crab advanced on Ianto.

He could only cry out as it swept a claw out, catching Ianto and sending him back against a shop façade.

He reached for the Webley, aiming for the eyestalks like Ianto had.

Jack chastised himself for forgetting this tactic earlier; taking delight in its screams as it finally fell.

Then he looked over to check Gwen and Owen, finding Gwen sitting up and looking around with confusion.

Owen was with Ianto, holding an arm as he swore softly.

Jack knew from the injuries he could feel that he was dying, also that it would hurt like hell.

Raising the Webley, he closed his eyes and quickened the deal.

Owen looked over at the gun's retort and shook his head.

"Gwen, bloody help!" Owen roared.

She staggered towards Jack.

"No you stupid cow, Ianto!"

She finally looked over and saw the blood as Owen struggled with the torn arm, almost completely severed below the elbow.

She leaned forward and vomited as the limb flopped.

Owen swore again.


	127. dreams

Jack woke to the sound of screaming.

IANTO!

Jack was in the back of the SUV and he struggled over the back seat and found Owen plastered on top of a struggling Welshman.

A struggling damaged Welshman.

Oh Gods!" Jack gasped as he took in the blood all over both men as Owen grappled with the damaged limb.

"When you are done with your bloody meltdown, help!" Owen barked.

Jack reached for his love, trying to soothe but Ianto's screaming was horrendous.

Now that Jack had the limb, Owen had his hands free and he fumbled with his bag as he searched for some pain relief.

Ianto went quiet and Owen looked up with surprise, seeing Jack's face change from fear to disbelief as he scooped Ianto into his arms.

"Baby" he whispered, his hand shaking as he reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Shit" Owen said as he slumped on the floor, watching Ianto's head loll, his lifeless eyes staring at the roof.

"Baby" Jack repeated, leaning on to kiss him.

"Owen?" Gwen asked as she swung them towards the hub, "How's he doing?"

Owen couldn't answer as he reached out and hooked Ianto's ankle, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh no" Jack wailed, "Baby, no."

"Jack. I'm so sorry" Owen said softly, letting his head fall back against the door.

Jack screamed with rage, sorrow and disbelief, throwing his head back to crack against the window.

Tosh was listening and she could be heard crying as her chair flew back.

Jack cradled Ianto, rocking him as he wept.

They entered the base and Tosh was waiting with a gurney that Jack dismissed, choosing to carry Ianto in his arms.

Ianto's polished shoes looked like a doll's as the toes touched together, those long legs dangling.

Jack sat on the sofa, Ianto in his lap as he quietly told him to rest.

Gwen followed meekly, sitting as Owen tried to patch her head.

Tosh brought a blanket and tucked it around Ianto, not sure what else to do and Jack thanked her.

"He hates the cold" Jack said softly, kissing those pale lips again.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked as she watched.

"Nothing." Owen said shortly, throwing the instrument tray over the side of the handrail, into the bay below.

"But …"

"Shut it" Owen snarled, moving away.

"Let's give them some peace" Tosh said as she shepherded them to the meeting room, settling in to try and work out how to help.

"Where's Valley?" Gwen asked and they all froze with horror.

A couple of hours later, they had sorted out how to tell Valentine, how to help Jack and had started the funeral arrangements.

The sound of the coffee machine brought them all out of the meeting room.

They looked down and saw the back of Jack's head, slumped on the sofa still.

Gwen reached for her gun as they wondered who was in the hub.

When someone exited the kitchen they all gaped.

"What! I know, but I don't have a spare suit" Ianto frowned, "Do you want your coffee or not?"

"Ianto?" Owen moved forward.

"What's wrong?" Ianto frowned.

"Your arm" Owen was looking at a perfectly normal limb.

"Oh, yes. Um … oops?" Ianto canted his head. "Er, should have told you that I'm a fast healer these days."

"Ianto?" Jack was rising form the sofa, looking around with confusion.

"Here Cariad" Ianto called out turning with the tray.

"I just had the weirdest dream" Jack moved towards him and slowed as he looked at the blood soaked suit.

"Shit." Jack huffed.

"Yeah" Ianto grimaced, "It feels really yucky."

Jack blinked and then started to laugh.

"Each time you kiss me, I feel .. alive!" Ianto shrugged with a grin.

"And I thought I had no STDs." Jack said between laughing, "Turns out I have STL, sexually transmitted life!"

Ianto shrugged and looked at the floor, "Sorry. I did suspect."

"Oh baby" Jack surged forward, embracing his love.

Thanking the gods.


	128. Val the Archivist?

Ianto was avoiding any impending talk by keeping Valentine by his side.

Not that the kit minded, he enjoyed helping his Taddy.

They were filing in the archives and Valentine was allowed to stand in the third step of the ladder as Taddy handed him stuff to put on the shelf, little tags waving as Taddy reached his hand up.

"Hey" Daddy said from the doorway.

"Hi Daddy" Valentine said with a grin, "Taddy said I could help up here!"

"So I see!" Jack grinned, "You look so grown up doing hard archivist work."

"It is thirsty work" Valentine conceded, "Might be hungry work too."

Taddy said a bad word under his breath but Catkind ears picked it up as Taddy checked his watch.

"My poor Val, such a good worker" Taddy crooned as he scooped him off the ladder, "You must be starving with all that work!"

Valentine giggled as he was swept through the air and landed in Daddy's arms.

Daddy kissed and cuddled as they wandered up through the hub.

There was a mark on the wall and Taddy patted it as he pulled out his cell phone.

Taddy had said that the mark was to show when the cell phone could work from, anywhere deeper was coms only.

Taddy called for food and Valentine crowed as he heard his favourites on the menu, hugging Daddy's head until he yelled that he was blind, pretending to bump into walls while making weird noises.

Valentine laughed so much that he almost let go but Daddy had a good hold.

They entered the hub and Valentine saw Uncle Owen heading towards Taddy and Taddy did a cool little dance thing as he avoided him and headed up for the food.

Uncle Owen was a bit scowly so Valentine reached out for a cuddle.

Uncle Owen forgot about Taddy's … whatever and cuddled.

Uncle Owen was quite a good cuddler ya know, he lets you wrap right around him and he carries you around like you're a front pack.

Aunty Tosh was working hard but Aunty Gwen was looking Scowly too.

Daddy said something so quietly, Valentine didn't hear it over Uncle Owen's heart beating.

Aunty Gwen stomped off like she does in those big heels of hers.

Taddy got the food and they all sat down to eat, Aunty Gwenn still looking at Taddy funny but Uncle Owen flicked a prawn into her hair and she squealed and flailed about a bit.

Taddy laughed with his head thrown back and he looked super cute.

Valentine knows because Daddy said so, just before he kissed him.

"My Cariad" Taddy sighed and Valentine wondered, for the first time, where his Cariad might be.

_Would he ever have a beloved?_

Aunty Gwen was complaining about the smell of the prawn, going all weird and blicky, making faces.

Uncle Owen went to flick another one and Aunty Gwen threw up.

Daddy moved away, pulling Valentine with him as Taddy ran to her, using napkins to clean her as he crooned and stroked her hair back from her face.

Valentine thought it was a bit gross, but Taddy could always go past that.

Poor Aunty Gwen.

Must be something in her tummy.


	129. potty mouth

Valentine had been watching the WWE on telly at Nona's and really liked the idea of being so aerodynamic, maybe it was the cat in him that liked the idea of flying through the air and slamming your opponent down.

Unfortunately, Uncle Owen hadn't seen the show, apparently. His yelling when Valentine tried to do a head hugger … his own move … told him so.

Taddy had taken him down to the sparing room in the hub and shown him where they wrestled for the first time even letting him play.

It had been awesome.

The Uncle Owen said he would spar and changed into tracks, getting on his knees while they pretended to fight.

Uncle Owen was great, even showing him some moves and before too long both of them were sweaty, tired and laughing as they lay in the mats.

"I was always too small, that's what people thought" Owen told him, "Never let your size be a fault, remember that they will always think you small, no real threat. Until you grow to a big person, you can use that to your advantage. Plus, you have claws you never use!"

Valentine had forgotten about those and held his hands out, wriggling his fingers and the claws slowly appeared.

"Like wolverine!" Owen whispered and Valentine giggled.

"You two boys look hungry" Ianto said as he entered with a tray of food and soft drink.

Jack followed and they all sat to have a picnic on the mats, Valentine looking at his claws again.

"They OK darling?" Ianto asked, "You not got one pulling?"

"No Taddy" Valentine smiled, taking another turkey sandwich.

Taddy must have turkeys on a farm somewhere, always turkey.

"I buy them after Christmas darling" Ianto answered softly, "They are half price and I buy in bulk, then store them in our big blast freezer. That way Morty can always have turkey."

"And me too!" Valentine added.

"Oh my love, you will always get what you want" Ianto crooned, "My best boy!"

Valentine hummed happily around his sandwich as he thought some more.

"Taddy?"

"Yes my darling?"

"Can I get a costume?"

Ianto stopped eating and canted his head in a way Valentine came to recognize as polite question.

"Wolverine had a costume. I wanna be a super hero like Wolverine, like you and Daddy" Valentine said, "I wanna grow up and save the world, but I need a costume. All good super heroes have costumes."

"I don't" Jack said, around a mouth full of sandwich and Ianto clucked his tongue as Jack swallowed quickly. "Sorry."

"Yes you do!" Valentine snorted, "You have your coat! Taddy has his suit. I want a special costume too!"

"I don't see you in spandex" Ianto snorted, "And you tried all the people's clothes out, remember?"

"Yeah, but I was wrong. I need my own!" Valentine said with a frown.

"Tell you what kitty, how about you design one, then Taddy can use his made tailor skills to make it!" Jack said and then saw Ianto's frown.

"Come on babe, we always knew he would be Torchwood!" Jack said softly, "Best we teach him, right?"

Ianto nodded silently as he watched his baby boy growing up so fast.

"And I want some red on it!" Valentine said, "Daddy says red is sexy! A superhero must be sexy!"

"To get all the girls" Jack said with authority.

"Or the boys" Valentine muttered and Ianto snorted.

"Really?" Jack grinned, "You wanna try both?"

"I don't know until I try" Valentine said, "You always say we need to try everything once."

"You only do death once, so don't try that one just for shits and giggles young man!" Jack scolded and Valentine laughed.

"You said shit Daddy!" Valentine crowed.

"Yeah? Your Taddy is thinking all sorts of words right now!" Jack retorted.

"Yeah" Valentine sighed as he looked as his pale Taddy.

"Real potty mouth in that head of his!"

Ianto blinked.

Fuck!


	130. Taddy's little Hero

Ianto sat with the drawings that were actually quite advanced.

The little outfit was black with red accents, quite X-menish but the cape was a change, more like a coat with extra flare.

Ianto thought for a while and then knew he could make it work.

First, he purchased a child's X-Men costume, a small jacket almost in Valentine's size, just a bit larger and a large jacket of the same material.

He searched a small family tailor's store for the red brocade he wanted and a few extra bits, then went to the storage locker he hated visiting in London, climbing over Lisa's things to reach his father's at the back.

The large industrial sewing machine was soon on the vehicle and he was on his way back to Cardiff, watching London shrink in the rear view mirror.

The next day, he turned the end of the room by the window into a small tailor's area, a table and sewing machine as well as the dressmaker's dummy, child's size in the corner.

He had been working away when Jack came home, Rhys and Valentine in tow.

Rhys and Jack went straight for the kitchen and the delectable smell of roast beef.

Valentine wanted to see his Taddy but saw the hooded figure in the corner, behind his Taddy.

He stood on his little toes as he stalked the intruder, feeling his fur standing up with fear.

Taddy.

Valentine let out a mighty wail as he attacked, his claws coming into play as he spat and swore at the figure, pushing his Taddy back in his swivel chair as he battled with the creature that had wanted to harm his beloved Taddy.

Valentine found himself on his back, the thing holding him down and his wails became screams of rage as he brought his back feet up to kick at its belly.

Then it was gone and Taddy was scooping him up, crooning as he was kissed and cuddled, and assuring him that he was OK.

"Oh Taddy," Valentine wailed, "My lovely Taddy!"

Ianto was shaking and Valentine felt bad for scaring him but the ….

The lights were up full and Valentine now saw the dummy for what it was and gaped at it.

The large gouges in the dummy's wood from his claws looked stark.

"My little hero" Ianto crooned, "I have never been battled for before I feel so special."

"I thought … I thought you were in danger" Valentine said with big eyes, reaching out a furry hand to stroke his father's face.

Taddy looked at him with such love that he felt a wash of warmth, cuddling into Taddy with a soft purr.

"Nice to know I can leave Taddy with you and you will keep him safe for me" Jack told his child, kissing his little face.

"Christ! I almost shat meself!" Rhys laughed softly, "Jesus Christ on a crutch! You were fierce!"

"I love my Taddy" Valentine muttered, rubbing his face into the chest that smelt of home, love and safety.

"And Taddy loves his champion, forever and ever" Ianto said softly.

"Wow!" Jack said. Looking at the table and Valentine looked over, seeing the leather for the first time.

Jack held up the trousers and Valentine gasped as the red brocade ran down the sides like a soldier's dress pants.

He wriggled off his Taddy and ran over squealing as Jack lifted the Jacket next.

Ianto had cut the large Jacket and made a skirt out of it, added it around the small jacket then the brocade accents.

Then a second cape from the shoulders fell down the back so when Valentine ran they would fly behind him.

"I couldn't decide which style you wanted as you kept drawing both, so I put them together" Ianto said, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously as he watched Valentine examine them carefully.

The brass buttons down the front that matched Daddy's coat were the best bits and Valentine felt his throat tighten with emotion as he hugged it to his chest.

"Go try it on" Ianto said softly, sensing his baby's sudden distress.

"Go on, take it all to your bedroom and try it on, looking in the mirror, then tell me what you want to change" Ianto said, letting him escape.

"Oh Taddy" Valentine gushed as he gathered the pieces, "I'll change nothing! Nothing! You are always right!"

"I'm just glad I worked out what you wanted darling boy" Ianto said with relief.

"Oh Taddy dear, you always know everything" Valentine said as he ran for his bedroom, dragging the jacket by one sleeve.

Jack pulled Ianto in for a kiss, "Well done. No tears."

"Close thing" Ianto swallowed, "I may need a wee cry in the bath later."

"My lovely boy" Jack crooned, kissing his beloved.

Rhys shook his head with wonder as a howl of delight from the bedroom told them it all fit well enough for the fluff.

Ianto earned another kiss.


	131. golden

Valentine was wearing his new costume as he snuck, crept and ninja moved around the hub.

The team were pretending they couldn't see the four foot caped crusader in their midst, walking around him like he wasn't there.

He was well chuffed.

He was climbing the edge of the stairs when Jack raced down them, his coat flapping around Valentine for a moment, like a little hug, then following its master.

Ianto was carrying the tray of coffee and didn't miss a beat as a ninja kit did forward rolls in front of him, the cape flapping round as the kit hummed theme music that sounded strangely like "Goldfinger".

Owen was yelling at Tosh as he stopped walking and took a sharp left, avoiding the kit now squashed against the grating as he stared at the ceiling, watching Myfanwy in the rafters.

Tosh finally stopped and squatted next to him, "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Thinking!" came the reply, a furry eyebrow rising in a 'Ianto' way for emphasis.

"Sounds serious" she whispered with suppressed glee.

"Serious business Toots" he said calmly as his little tail twitched by her feet.

Ianto was watching from the walkway with Jack hugging him from behind, soothing him as Valentine rolled onto his stomach and started to trace the grating with a claw.

"He's bored" Ianto sighed.

"Slow day" Jack shrugged.

"No Jack, there are no children to play with, no friends to grow with, to …" Ianto slumped, "Maybe the Doctor is right. I was selfish."

"What?" Jack straightened up, "Where did this come from?"

"He told me that maybe Valentine would be happier in his home, you and he didn't really need to be here. I should have gone there" Ianto shrugged Jack off and Jack grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"When did he say that?"

"Christmas, remember he came and visited, brought Val that little ball that changed colors?" Ianto whispered, "He told me in the kitchen, Valentine was doomed to be a caged pet here. I was so angry, that's why I didn't put out any cake."

Jack thought back, it was soon after the old cat down the road had died.

He had missed it.

The Doctor had meddled and he had missed it.

"Valentine needed to be where he is loved" Jack said firmly, "Here! With us, is where he belongs."

Ianto nodded and looked to Valentine again, a small frown.

"Val? Wanna go to the island tomorrow?" he suddenly called out and Valentine's face lit up.

"Can we see Carley?" he asked, referring to the burnt child.

"Well, I know she will rip my arms off if I don't bring you, she missed you last time" Ianto laughed and Valentine crowed happily, already running for a pen and paper to list what he wanted to take.

"We stop at the shops?" he called out, "She needs new knuckle bones"

"OK kit" Ianto relaxed against Jack as he kicked himself for having forgotten children who loved Valentine already.

The children of Flat Holm.

"Clever sausage" Jack whispered and Ianto smiled as he turned for a kiss.

"I know what sausage I like" he whispered back and Jack crowed as he pulled Ianto towards the office.

Valentine started the humming again as he had a mission to do.

Carley needed stuff and he was gonna get it.

His Catkind heart craved the right to care for her.

He wanted her to smile.


	132. vocations

Valentine had a wonderful day.

Carley was having a pain free day and had been excited to see him, racing through the bushes as they played with the other three children now residing at Flat Holm.

Ianto had watched with pleasure, providing food and drink, cuddles and tissues.

When it was time to leave, he reluctantly called his boy away and they waved.

"Thank you Taddy" Valentine sighed happily, "I really liked that."

"Well, we can come back next week with that birthday cake for Angus" Ianto said and he watched Valentine hug himself excitedly as he thought about the birthday party for Angus the kids had begged for.

Angus was the pot belly pig, by the way.

The children were sure it must be his birthday so it was decided it should be celebrated.

Ianto was determined to leave as much to Valentine as he could, letting the boy shine.

The list was quite impressive so far.

Jack sat and patiently listened to his child's long winded explanation of why they needed a pig shaped cake.

"So, to celebrate his life, you will kill a pig cake?" Jack asked and was rewarded with a soft slap from a paw.

"Stop it! Carley chose the cake" Valentine growled, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"Well, she does love bacon" Jack said and earned himself another smack.

Ianto frowned and made a motion at the side of his face to remind him of her burns so Jack finally realized he was flying close to the sun with his quips, unable to warn him through the bond because Val would hear it and realize as well.

Jack grimaced.

"Well, we could theme the whole party like that" Jack smiled, Peppa pig stuff is everywhere."

Valentine nodded happily, "I know, remember I took her those DVDs at Christmas? She loves Peppa Pig!"

As Valentine ran off the get his list Jack turned to Ianto, "When is her birthday?"

"Never had one" Ianto confided, "Apparently they don't know where she originally came from or how old she is. They guessed. They never had anything in place to create one. I suggested their date of arrival might do for future cases, but I'm not sure about the poor wee mite."

"Damn." Jack leaned back, "I feel him aching to please her."

"Yeah, he's acting like it's all for her not the …. Oh. I see, you think he's subconsciously throwing her a party? The pig was just a good excuse to go all party mad?" Ianto asked as he canted his head.

"Well, you do throw excellent parties, he's learned a thing or two watching you and maybe the Catkind in him sees her as his ward or something." Jack shrugged, "Once they chose a patient or 'Ward' they will see it as their responsibility to care for them in any and every way"

"Oh my god, are you saying he's what … bonding to her?" Ianto asked with horror.

"No, no" Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto into his lap and hugged him, "I'm saying this may be his first practice attempt."

"They are maternal. Nurses and caring people, you said" Ianto mussed, "So, this is like another step in growing up?"

"Yes. I know he talks about being a Torchwood agent but this is a good thing, if he awakens his Catkind instincts he might lean towards medic, like his Uncle Owen he follows about sometimes" Jack pointed out as he rubbed Ianto's' back lovingly, "Maybe we should get Owen on board, let Valley help with a few autopsies or something. If it brings the Catkind medical mind to the surface he might see himself in the caring role, more than front lines."

"Oh Cariad, you are clever" Ianto sighed as he let his head fall gently against Jack's.

"That's why you love me" Jack grinned.

"Well, that and that sausage" Ianto whispered and Jack roared with laughter as the recent playful comments came back again, the child like glee on Ianto's face a balm.

Jack had missed this side of Ianto, repressed more with Valentine and his need to be the Taddy.

It was nice to have the child again.

All be it flashes.

"My beautiful boy" Jack murmured, kissing Ianto livingly and Ianto hummed.

"Love you Daddy" Ianto whispered as he cuddled into Jack and Jack felt like he might burst with happiness.

He would do all he could to keep their fluff safe, all he could to please Ianto and in the end, he knew he was selfishly trying to cling to them with every fiber of his being.

He considered this as lips nibbled at his ear lobe.

You know what?

He didn't care what others might think, his boys were everything.

Owen would understand, he would show patience with Valley. Jack would make him understand his reasons.

His boys will be happy.

And safe.

And his.


	133. Love

The party was a success.

Three large boxes plus the cake box.

The loading had been nervous, low tide so unloading had been harder and Daddy had been brave as he lifted the cake carefully to Tom up top.

Taddy had helped so much and Valentine was sure he was going to please her.

Valentine managed to smuggle the stuff into the mess hall and set everything up with Daddy and Taddy played outside with the children.

Valentine had been surprised when he was told that Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh didn't' know about the island, but decided that maybe it was a Harkness-Jones secret.

The streamers were pink and green, the piggy plates and matching cups were offset with the peppa pig serviettes.

Pigs in blankets and chips and dip were yummy. Lots of finger food and dipping sauces.

As he knew Carley liked water melon, Taddy had got some even thought it was not in season. Taddy was great like that. You say you need it and he gets it.

A procurer.

That's what Daddy called him with a look of pure love.

A provider.

Valentine wondered if he might one day ask for something really weird just to see if it would appear, sure it would.

Taddy had also placed a pretty party dress in her room, all pink and sparkly.

When Valentine had called out she had yelled with joy, not knowing he had come and she told him he was the best present ever.

Valentine rubbed noses with her as his little paws stroked her hair, and hairless bits.

He whispered that she was his princess and she giggled.

When she appeared in her pretty dress and a little crown thing Taddy said was a tiara, her hair carefully done to hide her scared scalp he knew Taddy was a superhero for sure.

She was beautiful and he told her so as they danced. Cuddled close like Taddy and Daddy do sometimes.

When she whispered that she wanted to look like this on her wedding day he felt a strangle twist in his chest and knew without looking that it had been his Taddy who had overheard.

When he did look he saw Taddy in Daddy's arms as they danced too.

For some reason he was sad.

Valentine thought about this as he cuddled her close, rubbing her back and it slowly bled into his mind that she was dying.

Slowly, quietly more each day.

She would never grow up to get married and have babies.

Valentine held her tighter to match his tightening throat as he watched Taddy wipe away a tear he couldn't quite hide.

Valentine made a decision.

Taddy said choices are made for others sometimes, hard ones.

"Here, look. I got you something" he said as he pulled ot the little box in his pocket.

She opened it and gasped as she looked at the little ring. It was a friendship ring, dainty and fine silver that looked like lace.

"When you marry me, you will be a queen" he told her softly, stroking her burnt face and then kissing her softly.

He knelt and slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand. Just like they did in the movies and her eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at her with a toothy grin.

The whole room had stopped and Ianto clung to Jack as they watched the ultimate display of love.

"Oh Val!" she cried, throwing her little arms around him.

"You will be my special lady" he crooned, "We will be so pretty and our wedding photos will be stunning, everyone will want one."

_My baby, I love you_

Valentine looked at his Taddy and smiled back, assuring him that he loved him too.

On the boat Taddy pulled him into his lap and told him he was so proud of him for understanding love and Valentine hummed softy.

Easy.

The first thing Taddy and Daddy had taught him.

Love.


	134. down will come baby

Valentine was bored so he decided to make something to eat.

He slid the little stool over and reached for the bread bin, then saw the muffins just by the sink.

He leaned in and felt the stool start to slide so he did a little lunge thinking he would get them and be straightened up in no time.

The sound of the stool hitting the table was drowned out by Valentines' yowl of pain as he hit the floor with a dull thud.

Ianto was in the archives and Jack was nearer so he got there first, finding his fluff lying on his side crying.

"Oh darling" Jack crooned, picking up his child and checking for injuries.

"I want my Taddy" Valentine wailed, big tear drops running along his whiskers, pulling them down.

Owen pushed at Jack with a scanner, worry on his face as he checked his wee mate.

"Oh sweetie, did you bang?" Tosh asked from the doorway.

"TADDY!" Valentine screamed this time and they turned at the unusual sight of Ianto running across the hub floor.

"Baby!" Ianto snatched him and crooned as he jigged him in his arms, kissing and soothing.

"Hate the stool!" Valentine sobbed.

Gwen removed her gun from its holster and calmly shot the stool.

Valentine gasped as the hub went silent.

Gwen blew the gun's muzzle and put it away with a swagger.

"That'll teach it!" she said calmly.

Valentine blinked and then burst out laughing as he clung to Ianto, looking down at the now holy stool.

"Well, it certainly won't do that again" Ianto agreed as he pulled out a chair sitting with his child in his lap and cuddled him.

"Nothing broken" Owen confirmed, "Poor fluff got a big fright."

"My poor love" Ianto crooned and Jack knelt; kissing his son's wet face.

The men settled on the sofa and Owen brought over his laptop with a movie ready to go.

They all cuddled as Minions romped cross the small screen and Valentine was soon laughing softly as his tears dried.

Ianto held Valentine as Jack went to rise, intending to get their child something to eat but Tosh was already there with a plate of sandwiches.

"There we are young prince" Owen crooned and Valentine crowed as he reached for a tuna one.

"These from the blue tin?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Yes baby. No dolphins harmed" Tosh smiled lovingly as Valentine's ears twitched.

Valentine nodded and settled back as the movie continued.

Owen winked at Ianto as he watched a banana one slide from the plate.

"Still don't like fish, mate?"

"After all those blowfish? I never want one near my mouth again!" Ianto shuddered and Jack laughed softly as he agreed.

I think we need a proper step ladder for our boy now" Jack said to Ianto, "He's too big for the stool-step."

"I agree, one light enough for him to carry, then he can help me in the archives too" Ianto said with his most serious voice as ears flicked excitedly.

The fall forgotten and the stool dead, Valentine sighed happily in what his parents called "A Vally-squish sandwich" and watched his movie.

Ianto ran his hands gently over the silky ears as he checked for injury again.

Jack knew he wouldn't settle until bath time when he could really check him over.

His fear of losing his baby still clung to the edges of his soul.


	135. step up

The new step ladder was awesome!

Like, majorly rad!

Valentine could swing it over his shoulder and walk anywhere in the hub, then get whatever he wanted without waiting for help.

He was even allowed deep in the archives to retrieve things.

Procure.

Yeah.

Taddy would even write down the shelf, row and number so he could locate it.

So far, he hadn't got a single thing wrong and Taddy's pride was palpable as he watched him do a good job.

Now he stretched and reached out, holding onto the handle with his other hand as the rubber feet bit into the floor and leaned confidently to slide the box closer.

Now he could pull the box all the way to the edge and pick it up, checking the number code again with Taddy's scribbled note.

Well I say scribble but with Ianto is means it was neater that Owen's best effort even thought Ianto had written it against the wall.

Valentine kicked the ladder shut and swung it over his back, the carry straps like a backpack so his hands were free to carry the box and Ianto clapped as he clicked the button on his stop watch.

"Well done Val, I think that's a personal best!" Ianto crooned and little ears went a bit pinker as his Daddy said he never doubted it.

He plonked it down and climbed onto the chair as Ianto opened the flaps and let him see inside.

"What is it?" Valentine gasped as he watched Jack carefully reach in and pull out something rolled in a dirty cloth.

Jack grinned as he carefully removed the fabric and Taddy's screwed up nose was a good indicator that the stains in the fabric were probably bodily fluid.

"This came from the third stomach of a Thermaldran" Jack said as he held it out.

"Ew!" Valentine squealed.

"It's how they smuggle stuff" Jack explained, kneeling so Valentine could see better.

A ball, little twinkling stuff in it and at first he thought it was confetti.

"They're called Verath" Jack whispered as Valentine reached out and stroked the globe.

The lights moved to follow the movement as he gasped.

"They live their whole live lives in one of their spheres" Jack smiled as Valentine finally got the idea that it was living things moving about.

"It's called in innesphere" Ianto knelt as well, "There are places where these are like pets. They live off their own waste, and only know what they see within their small space."

"Oh wow" Valentine's eyes gleamed as he watched his Taddy polish a wooden stand that was then placed on the desk, Jack set the sphere down and Valentine was already pulling a chair over so he could settle and watch.

"Peanut would think it's a bouncy ball" Valentine laughed as he thought of his little dog chasing it around, spinning the poor wee things like glitter.

"Well, they can't leave the hub and they've been in the dark as they have to be sometimes but now it's their time of light." Ianto explained, "You can watch them and if you watch closely you can see them dance. So pretty"

"Wow" Valentine sighed, placing his chin in his paws as he watched with wide eyes.

Jack pulled Ianto to one side for a quick kiss and cuddle, enjoying the soft hum of happiness that emanated from his pretty boy.

"I love you" Ianto whispered as he let Jack push him against the wall and snog him.

"I am a lucky guy, a wonderful son, a perfect husband and a life I always wanted." Jack sighed happily. "I am so lucky."

"Ditto"

"Really?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Ianto grinned.

Lucky.


	136. battle with dragons

Ianto was feeling 'Little' today.

He had woken up feeling that way and nothing Jack did seemed to help.

At the present time he was behind the sofa with the rug over his head forming a little cave of despair.

Valentine peeked around the arm and looked at the lump, then went to join him.

"Taddy?"

Ianto opened his arms and let him into the huddle.

"What's wrong Taddy?" Valentine whispered and Ianto just whimpered as he stroked his baby's ears.

"I'm just feeling sad today sweetheart" Ianto whispered.

"Tell me a story, you always feel better after a story" Valentine said as he snuggled in.

"No! You always feel better after one of my stories" Ianto smiled softly, stroking his child's back now. "OK."

Valentine grinned as he settled to listen, closing his eyes so his imagining part worked.

"Once upon a time there was a young squire who worked in a huge class palace" Ianto began, "He spent his days fetching and carrying and getting everything where if had to be on time. Everyone found him pleasant, hard working but very shy.

There was a pretty princess there, so pretty that the sun only shone for her. One day the squire took a trip to another floor and he unwittingly found himself walking in step with the princess. He was so nervous that he stammered but she found him sweet.

In time they became friends, and then they started dating. Movies, eating out and holding hands and stuff. Then they moved in together, talking about getting married. Kids and stuff. She even wore his ring of intent.

They were going to tell the palace of their intent to marry but that morning they both kissed goodbye in the lobby and went to do their jobs not knowing that a bad thing was about to happen before their meeting with the queen."

Valentine's ears twitched and he shifted so he could cuddle a bit closer, his Taddy's voice getting deeper and scarier as he talked.

"Dragons! Big angry silver dragons came to the palace and broke in, and then huge beetles did too. They both wanted to destroy the people and had a big fight over who would get to have the palace, killing everyone who got in the way as well as killing lots of each other.

Swarms of bugs crawled over the dragons that thundered and breathed their fire. The place smelt of death and destruction, the flames licking up the walls. God, Valley it was so hot that paper was bursting into flame on desks."

Ianto took a moment to swallow his fear, taking a breath and cuddling his bubs, and then he began to speak again.

"The squire was afraid but he wanted to save his princess and he crept along the halls, fighting the bugs and dragons while saving those he could. He finally made his way to the room where the dragons had dragged those they were saving until later, the bodies of those half dead and dying.

There, amongst them he found his love. Badly bitten and poisoned from their deadly bite, she lay writhing in agony between life and death."

Valentine gasped and clung to his Taddy as he imagined such a horrible thing, "But he saved her. Right?"

"He tried. He dragged her through the flames and mire, taking her somewhere safe. He thought he could make her better. He went to another, smaller castle and hid her there. He became friends with the ones who worked there and he thought that if he found a great wizard, she could be cured. He made friends with the prince of the castle, finding he could smile when with him. Then feel bad for forgetting about her, in so much pain down below in the dungeons. He had to get the wizard."

"Did he?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, he found a great wizard but the poison was too strong and she rose up, becoming a dragon." Ianto sighed softly.

"Oh no!"

"She was going to kill his new friends, including one who has become so important to the squire as his only real friend. He realized as she rampaged that he didn't love her anymore, he loved the prince."

Valentine was hanging on his every word, his little mouth open and his whiskers twitching.

"They killed her to save the world, and as her last act she bit the young Squire. She poisoned him."

Valentine stilled with horror.

"But she was a new dragon still becoming, not as strong as a whole one and he didn't die, he was just trapped in the sickness."

"Oh Taddy" Valentine whimpered, his little claws starting to appear as he clung to his arm with fear, "Oh no."

"He was asleep. Like sleeping beauty."

"Oh!" Wide eyes that blew out Valentine's face.

"The prince wailed and he screamed, his own heart was broken as he realized he loved the squire too."

"He kissed him!"

"Yes. He broke the spell and he woke him, nursed him back to health and made it all better. He loved away the shame and hurt of failure."

"Oh Taddy, that's the best one yet!" Valentine sighed happily.

"Today, is the day it happened" Ianto whispered as he smiled softly. "Once upon a time today, the battle destroyed the glass palace and the squire started the betrayal almost destroyed the world for a girl he didn't love after all."

"But he got the prince in the end, so it doesn't matter!" Valentine said firmly as he hugged his Taddy gleefully, "This was the beginning of that!"

"Oh darling" Ianto sobbed softly, "Yes. Today is the day the squire made his first steps towards his prince."

Valentine hummed happily, and then kissed his Taddy's wet cheek, "Can I get a sweetie?"

"Yes, not too many before diner" Ianto agreed and his son scampered off eagerly to the sweet jar.

Ianto crawled out of the little cave to find Jack in the sofa where he had sat listening, tears rolling on his cheeks as he held out his arms.

"My baby, Gods, I forgot the date. Gods, the anniversary of Canary Warf." Jack sobbed, and Ianto crawled into those big brave arms of his prince.

Valentine wandered back into the room as he sucked a lollipop and looked at his parents, his eyes widening as it all made sense.

"Is Daddy the prince?"

"Always fluff. Always my Prince"

Jack kissed him, waking him as each kiss did.

Valentine nodded and happily wandered back to the kitchen.

Of course Daddy saved Taddy.

He was more than just a prince.

Just a Taddy was more than just a squire.


	137. blindsided

Valentine stood looking at his reflection as he tried to get his bow tie to settle.

His long fingers were a bit like Taddy's and he remembered Taddy showing him how to tie it as they moved through the memory.

Valentine was now a size of a ten year old child, he last growth spurt a surprise to everyone.

His limbs were now humanoid as well and he had a new found delight in clothes.

He and Taddy had gone to a real tailor's for a fitting, the three legged man who served them gushing as he told Ianto what a handsome boy he had. Valentine was enamoured with his tentacle hands and Jack had delighted in the tale when Valentine told him how they tickled his ears.

"A had a lovely friend with tentacles" Jack sighed to Ianto as he watched Valentine run off to change into his new outfit.

"Jack" Ianto warned, but his dancing eyes gave away his mirth.

"Eight, like an octopus." Jack shivered, "The places they could go! Hir could make me bark like a dog!"

"Why would you bark like a dog?" Valentine asked as he came back into the room and Jack stilled with horror as Ianto laughed.

"A game Daddy played with a friend" he explained as Valentine smiled.

"Oh my god" Jack leaned forward to look at their son.

"What do you think Daddy? Taddy helped me choose" Valentine gushed as his hands rubbed the fine fabric.

The suit was a dark burgundy, like a fine wine and the shirt a pale pink. The deep burgundy bow tie sat primly under his chin as his whispers twitched.

"You are going to be the star of the show" Jack said with pride as he rose and walked over, taking the furry head in his hands and kissing the little red mark in the long floppy hair.

"Taddy says I need a haircut, but I like my flop" Valentine said, glancing at Ianto while ratting him out.

Jack considered.

"Well, I think Taddy is worried that it covers your eyes and they are the prettiest blue gems" Jack crooned, "how about we check your fringe. Like Aunty Toshi has her hair?"

Valentine considered, "I like her hair. It's not girly to have floppy hair then?"

"I never said that!" Ianto said with surprise.

"No. You didn't" Valentine said softly.

"Stephen?" Ianto guessed.

"We were wrestling and he said my floppy girl hair was easy to pull"

"Darling he was playing with you" Ianto relaxed, "Hon, you call each other dog breath, doo-doo head. He was fake-insulting you. Like Uncle Owen calls me T-boy and I call him Twat."

"Oh!" Valentine's face lit up, his eyes twinkling, "So that means we are good friends then."

"Yes!" Jack crowed, "My boy makes great friends!"

Valentine rolled his eyes and his hair was brushed behind an ear by a loving Taddy, the red slash from his birthmark was a streak through the white.

"You need to think of a good return insult" Ianto told him, "Like, Big bowl hair. Or gabby mouth."

Valentine giggled as he accepted a quick hug, then smoothed his suit again.

They rode through the dark streets and reached their destination, Valentine shaking with excitement as Ianto sat in the back, shielding him as they moved through security.

Finally they stood in a large room with portraits on the wall that Valentine examined with interest.

There was a bustle of activity and Jack was embracing a lady with grey hair and a pretty little crown on top.

Ianto bowed politely, then accepted a hug as well, while Daddy did hsi caveman impression while pulling Taddy back with a growl of "Mine!"

The old lady laughed and slapped at Daddy's arm and called him a cad.

Then Ianto motioned for him to come over so Valentine slid under Taddy's arm.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"Your majesty, this is our son, Valentine." Ianto said calmly.

"Oh, hes …a … well. How lovely. Do you mind if we pet you young man?" she asked softly.

"We?"

"Royalty talks like that. There is no I or me. It's We and Us. As royalty represents the empire" Ianto explained and Valentine nodded.

"That's OK nice lady. You can pet me" Valentine grinned, showing his teeth.

The queen cooed as her arthritic fingers felt the velvety ears that peeked through the soft white hair. She then fingered the hair.

"Lord, that has t be the softest hair I've ever felt" she sighed as the strands slid between her fingers.

"Coz it's long fur" Valentine told her with wide eyes, "It just kept growing. Taddy washes it for me and dries it with a special cloth, then brushes it all smooth."

"Your Taddy sounds like a good parent" she smiled and Valentine looked up at Ianto with open affection as Ianto rubbed his head.

"He is our sweetest indulgence ma'am" Ianto whispered.

"Right then" he clapped her hands, "Let's get this done. Young man, would you like to accompany me to the Gala?"

"Gala?"

"Royal Variety Show!" she said with glee, "They will all come to entertain me and I shall arrive with a better show stopper than anything they can do!"

Ianto looked at Jack nervously as he realized Jack had already set this up.

Catkind was about to go public on Sol3.


	138. public

It all happened so fast, Ianto didn't have time to think, argue or control anything as they were swept out to the waiting limo.

Valentine was excited, holding the Queen's hand and talking ten to the dozen as he cooed over the corgis on the way out.

He then regaled her with stories about Peanut on the way as she laughed and stole a cuddle … or three.

The arrival was the worst part for Ianto.

Flashing bulbs, shouting and so much noise.

He huddled against Jack with wide eyes as Jack herded them all into the theatre and up, into the royal box.

"You OK baby?" Jack said softly and Valentine turned to answer, then saw Ianto hyperventilating quietly.

"Oh Taddy!" he ran to comfort his father, his hands stroking as he calmed his poor Taddy's nerves.

The first hurdle was Oprah, sliding onto the box to kiss the Queen and gush. Then she saw Valentine and the Queen calmly did the official line.

Photos while Ianto whimpered in Jack's embrace off to the left.

Ianto was horrified.

Everyone touching, stroking and hugging his kit like he was public property but Jack kept whispering that he was being so brave.

Then came the moment Jack had dreaded.

General Furnish slid over and reached out to touch the long fur by his ear and Ianto made a small squeak of horror as the Unit signet ring glinted.

"Hello Furry" Jack said playfully and he blinked as he saw Jack leering at him.

"Captain, you here to examine the creature as well?"

Ianto moved so fast that even the queen's guards could only gape as Ianto hit the General, knocking him back against the wall with his fist of fury.

"How dare you call my child that!" he roared into the face of the stunned man.

"Yan" Jack pulled him back by an arm as the guards closed in.

"General, perhaps you should reconsider your words" the queen said softly, "Young Valentine is a wonderful boy and he is definitely a young teenage boy. No more or less a creature than _we_ are!"

The general cast one more eye over the boy, then started to retreat.

"I don't like him" Ianto whispered as he clutched Jack's braces, "I don't like him at all Daddy."

Jack stated as he heard 'little' Ianto, pulling him tighter against him as he silently cursed his failure to see this coming.

"Everything's fine baby" he soothed, "Look, Valley is having fun."

"I wanna go"

"Soon hon" Jack soothed, looking over to the queen who had heard and nodded her agreement.

"Well, this young man needs to go. Bedtime for all sweelings!" she clapped authoratively and the seas parted, allowing them to head out.

They were soon in the limo, heading back to the castle and Ianto's anger was palpable in the suddenly small space.

A stretch limo had never felt so constrictive as Ianto glared at Jack.

"You would have never agreed to outing him!" Jack said softly as he watched those deft fingers stroking the sleeping kit.

"With good reason, did you see the way the general reacted?"

"Yes, of course Unit will be interested but they won't touch him. The Queen …"

"No!"

Ianto's shout startled Valentine and he blinked awake.

"Ianto …"

"You didn't see what I saw. Christ Jack!" Ianto fumed, "You weren't watching his face."

"So tell me" Jack said softly, "What did you see?"

"Recognition!"

Jack stared with confusion.

"Jack, this is not the first Catkind he's ever seen, either that or he already knew of Valentine's origins and I doubt he had any inkling that we had our child. Tosh's scanning would have picked up any chatter about us or Valley." Ianto leaned back with exasperation as he looked at the ceiling.

"Cariad. He must have a Unit file on Catkind. For that, they must have had one. Torchwood's came from them almost twenty years ago, no need for him to read it, is there."

"Unless they had another one" Jack whispered with horror, his eyes narrowing.

Finally they were on the same page.

"Unless they have their own."


	139. a girl turns a boy's head

Tosh found the file in the General's personal photos.

They had a Catkind and it didn't look good.

Jack was furious as Owen calmly described some of the experiments the poor kit had suffered.

"We have to get her out of there" Ianto said firmly, looking around the table for agreement.

Tosh fount blueprints for the facility and a plan evolved.

Ianto hated staying behind but the agreement was one stayed with Valentine, and he was not truly past the uncomfortable way his baby had been handled.

They waited for the team, listening in over the coms as gunshots, shouting and Jack's snarls echoes in the tinny speakers.

Then they were on their way back, a passenger on board that had Valentine beside himself with excitement.

He was going to meet an adult Catkind.

They strode in, the woman between Jack and Gwen was the prettiest shade of ginger.

Well, ginger and white stripes and Valentine stood to greet her with a polite meow.

"This is our son, Valentine" Jack said to the woman, "Valley, this is Jade."

"For your pretty eyes!" Valentine blurted, then slapped his paw over his mouth.

She laughed softly, "Yes kit."

He grinned as he asked to show her around and Jack motioned for Tosh to go with.

"She seems nice" Ianto said softly.

"She doesn't like people much babe" Jack said sadly, "She's been badly treated. Try and get a feel for her, would you? I don't know how to help her. She's blocking so well."

"Sure Cariad" Ianto crooned, kissing Jack lovingly and then turning as they entered.

"This is Daddy's office where he does paperwork and gropes Taddy" Valentine giggled and Ianto poked his tongue out as he slid off Jack's lap.

"Can I get you anything Jade?" Ianto asked as he smiled politely.

"No, thank you" she smiled back _, weird man_.

Ianto tried not to blink as he looked at Valentine, "Did you show Jade our wardrobe room? She might like to choose a few outfits."

Valentine smiled and het her away as Ianto frowned after them.

"Did you get anything?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"She thinks I'm weird and feels very uncomfortable with us. She is also not happy that Valentine calls us his parents." Ianto said sadly, moving in for a hug, "She doesn't like me."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed.

"She thinks Val should be with other Catkind where he belongs" Ianto shuddered, "She won't take him. Will she?"

"No baby, I think she needs to be with her kind though."

"How?"

"I'm gonna make a call, be a good boy and make me a special cup, will you baby?" Jack crooned, kissing Ianto and soothing his ruffled feathers.

"OK Daddy" came a shy mutter as Ianto went to the coffee machine.

When they came back, Ianto was reading a book on the sofa. Valentine ran over for a hug and purred happily as Ianto sang softly, rubbing his ears.

Jade stood back with a look of confusion.

The familiar grinding echoed and Valentine looked at the police box with sorrow, knowing the Doctor had come to take Jade away.

"She couldn't stay baby, she doesn't like it here" Ianto said softly.

"I know, she said we don't belong here like pets" Valentine said seriously.

"Pet? You think you are my pet?" Ianto gasped.

"Hello there!" The Doctor said to Jade, "You have such pretty ears my dear."

"Oh" she blinked.

"Come on sweetheart, time to take you home" the Doctor smiled.

"Can I come?" Valentine asked and Ianto felt his heart shatter as his child stepped closer to Jade.

He was leaving him.


	140. coming with?

"Well?" Jack asked as he strode past, pulling his coat on, "Are you coming this time?"

Ianto looked up with surprise as Jack spun on his heel to look back at him.

"Come on, don't you want to see our son's home world?" Jack grinned.

Ianto blinked and tried to focus, then realized Valentine wasn't asking to leave, he was asking to go for a ride.

Ianto rose, feeling foolish for jumping to conclusions and followed his husband into the Tardis.

"Ianto, you coming for a wee trip?" River asked as she turned from the console with her lovely hair bouncing.

Ianto felt joy as he rushed over for a hug and she laughed as she willingly obliged the young man.

Jade leaned against the nearest support beam and then yelped as it bit her, pulling back to rub her arm and glare at it.

"Stop that!" Valentine growled, "She's friendly. Why are you mad at her?"

Ianto felt something swirling on the back of his mind and he immediately remembered Lisa, causing him to cry out as he grabbed at his head with fear. He started to stagger about as he tried to escape his invisible attacker.

Jack caught him and forced him onto a crouch as he snarled and pulled at his hair.

"STOP IT!" Jack screamed, "Leave him alone!"

The Tardis floated in the void as she tried to understand what was happening, her attempts to comfort making it worse. She finally just broke through the shielding and studied that little human that now lay limp and unresponsive as Jack screamed.

Valentine wailed and held his arms up for the Doctor to comfort him unable to approach his parents out of fear.

Tardis finally understood and she sent loving thoughts as she withdrew, ashamed of her actions that had frightened such a fragile creature.

Jade was stunned as Ianto finally stirred and Valentine was released to approach.

"Valley" Ianto slurred, blinking as he tried to focus and Valentine fell into his arms as he cried noisily.

"It's OK baby" Jack crooned, rubbing little ears the way he liked, "It's OK, Taddy got a fright, that's all. Silly Tardis scared Taddy."

Ianto was exhausted from the psychic assault and his head lolled as Jack rose with him in his arms.

"I'm taking him to my room" Jack said loudly, "Valentine, come with us. I don't want anyone to touch my family!"

Tardis moved the room as close as she could, wanting to help make up for what had happened and she made the bed large and soft, the lighting low.

Jack laid Ianto on the bed and Valentine crawled over to cuddle with him.

Jack looked up and found Jade in the doorway, her hands clasped together as she watched Ianto kiss Valentine's whiskery cheeks and whisper sweet nothings.

"Jade. This is my family. Do you see?" Jack said as he approached the Cat, "He is not our pet, not our belonging and not a play thing. I spent two years on your planet with your elders undergoing the Rites of Passage to be allowed to bring him home to Ianto. This is our child."

She looked at the bed again and then focused on Jack.

"I understand your dislike for humans, they have done unspeakable things to me" Jack hissed, "When they discovered that I was not one of them, they experimented on me and caused me immeasurable pain. That does not include Ianto. He would die before hurting me or his boy. The actions of one does not show the mindset of many. Please remember that."

"You are not one of them?" she finally spoke.

"I am from a planet for away, came to Earth because of the insane Timelord out there." Jack sighed, "Ianto is my planet. My moon, my sun. And that little boy… he is our atmosphere. Without him, neither of us would know the love we do."

She seemed to consider then nodded.

After she had left, Jack settled on the bed, watching the two sleeping beauties and thinking back over what had happened, when the Doctor entered he was calm.

"Sexy is sorry about that, she intended greeting him because she had felt his empathic ability," he said to Jack as he craned his neck to see little ears poking out of the blanket around the two sleepers, "She had no idea he was so fragile. Poor mite, she tells me he is fragile and innocent."

"He's mine" Jack said simply.

"Jade, you really want her home so she is not in your home?" the Doctor guessed.

"She does not understand humans, her only interactions have been negative but she wants Valentine to know his Cat ways and in her view that includes dislike of humans."

"I got that" the Doctor nodded, "Jack, she is not going to let go of her hatred, she needs to go home. You were right."

Valentine snuffled and Ianto rolled slightly blinking awake as he pulled the blanket down a bit.

"Fluff getting hot babe?"Jack smiled and Ianto hummed happily, already having forgotten and forgiven earlier.

"He won't want to stay, will he?" Ianto asked as he stroked the little ears.

"Oh baby, he loves us, he won't want to stay" Jack assured him.

Ianto hummed as he cuddled his boy and hoped his husband was right.

If Valentine leaves, he will shatter like rock candy dropped on concrete.


	141. Second Home?

The doors swung open and Jack was first out, followed by the Doctor.

"well?" Ianto said softly to Jade, "Out you go. Don't keep them waiting."

She walked out and voices started to rise as she was recognized.

Ianto hesitated, standing by River as he watched Valentine's face glow with excitement, and he followed her towards his own kind.

Shouting, laughter and obvious welcome distantly sounded and he looked at River, then sighed and walked to the doors himself.

Jack was being embraced by a large Persian and Valentine was in the arms of another.

Jade was being hugged by several that looked like her and he decided that must be her family.

They started to move towards a building and Ianto was left standing there as his family left him behind, his shoulders drooping.

After a few minutes, he followed.

Entering the building he found the party getting underway as Valentine and Jack were covered in furry welcome.

Unsure of what to do, he found a chair in the corner and sank into it, his misery making him feel cold as he pulled his arms around himself and watched his beloveds as they revelled in their Catkind family.

Food came out that Ianto didn't recognize and Valentine crowed as a plate was presented, Jack regaling someone in a language Ianto didn't recognize.

The Doctor looked in his direction and frowned, then moved over to lean over him, "Are you still shielding from the Tardis? She can't translate for you if you don't let her in."

Ianto looked away, in time to see a female with petite ears and Siamese markings lean in to kiss Jack, her hands stroking his face as he canted his head.

Ianto rose, moving for the door as he tried to catch his breath and he found himself sprinting for the Tardis, slamming into the bedroom he shared with Jack.

He looked around and then started to stuff his clothing into a bag, his hands shaking as he sobbed.

He left the room and looked around, unsure of his next move.

"Sweetie?"

He spun to find River standing there, a piece of tech in her hand.

"I need … um …another room, yes!" Ianto said, tears still rolling, "Please. I have no hidey-hole. I need a hidey-hole."

"OK" she soothed, seeing his distress, "There, see the red knob?"

Ianto looked in the direction she was pointing and lunged for it, opening the door and slipping into the room, slamming it shut and leaning against it as he started to cry, harsh sobs that tore at his gut.

It had happened.

He knew it would, but god it hurt.

He knew that one day it would all come tumbling down and he would be left alone.

His loves gone.

Cold.

He sobbed for a while then became aware of warmth.

He opened his eyes to see why it felt so nice and found he was in a garden.

Like a huge snow globe with pretty flowers and a false sun shining down it was a world within a room and Ianto sniffed as he wiped at his face and leaned back against the door, sighing as he gave in to sleep.

He woke and stretched as he wondered where the kitchen might be.

He left the room and wandered towards the lighted room, finding a bathroom that he eagerly used. Then a kitchen was provided and he realized that the Tardis was helping him.

He was eating a sandwich when the Doctor entered and stood watching, then pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You've been gone a while" he said softly.

"Not been missed" Ianto guessed.

"They are just enjoying the reunion. Jack spent a long time here, made a home for himself and his Kit" the Doctor soothed.

"His Kit. His home." Ianto repeated with a frown, "And the Siamese? His too?"

The Doctor frowned back, and then looked at the wall for a few moments.

"She has fostered Valentine's siblings. She and Jack …"

"Yes. Well." Ianto rose and placed his plate in a waiting drawer. "Never mind."

"When Jack realizes that you are hurt, he will be hurt also" the Doctor said as he followed Ianto, "He will soon reach for you and panic."

"No he won't" Ianto sighed as he reached for the red handle again. "He doesn't need me anymore to feel at home."

"He's already home."


	142. i want my taddy

"What about your kit?" the Doctor asked, "he will wake and expect his usual morning routine."

Ianto rose and nodded, walking back to their room and searching, then returning to the house.

Valentine and Jack lay in a nest, surrounded by other Catkind, Jack the only one clothed.

Ianto stood, stilled with shock at the sight of Valentine naked as a jay bird, his soft downy fur on display.

He stepped forward, reaching out to brush his arm when a low hiss from behind him made him spin with surprise.

The Siamese was crouched, her teeth displayed as she spat at him and he squeaked as he backed towards the door.

"Nella!" a large Persian walked into the room and shook its head, "Sorry."

"This is not a visiting time, only family this early." Nella snarled.

"Perhaps you can come back later." The Persian offered as he stepped towards Ianto.

Ianto started to cry, silent tears as the words hit and he shakily held out the Sippy cup.

"He's still a kit when he first wakes" he sobbed, "He likes … he … this cup … and … rub his ears when he's tired, he likes … Jack knows the sing I sing for him and … I … sorry."

Ianto had reached the doorway while babbling and he placed the cup on the small table, his hands shaking so much that it took several attempts.

"Tell him … tell him I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough Taddy to please him … tell him I'm sorry he didn't want to be my Kitten anymore … I .. . sorry. I won't come back." Ianto took a shuddering breath, "Tell my mate … if he wants to come home … if one day he wants me … I'll be at home waiting. I know he will want to stay with our baby, ….I …."

Ianto ran.

Back to the Tardis.

Past River and the Doctor slow dancing.

Down the corridor to the red knob.

Ianto sank in the soft mossy floor of the garden room as his heart broke, screaming with rage and self-pity as he let go of his loves.

The Doctor stood there listening, then strode to the house and entered, finding a sleepy Valentine yawning as he stretched in the bed.

"Nella!" Jack was scolding, "I keep telling you, I have a mate"

"Do you?"

Jack looked at the Doctor with surprise.

"Because the young man breaking his heart in the Tardis seems to think you are a free agent again"

"Taddy?" Valentine was rubbing his eyes with his paws as he called for his Taddy, "Taddy? I want my Sippy!"

"Here kit" Nella grinned, showing the cup to him and Valentine frowned as he looked at it.

"But Taddy does that" he said sulkily, taking the cup and sipping, then spitting it out with horror.

"This isn't Taddy juice!" he spat, wanting the chocolate milk Taddy made first thing every morning.

"Where is Ianto?" Jack asked as he looked around, finally realizing they were missing a family member. "My mate, my beloved. Have you seen him?"

The Persian looked at Nella and glared angrily as he listened.

"The human in the suit? He came this morning and was turned away. He was told he is not welcome in this house" he said sadly, "Nella told him this is family only."

Valentine blinked as he considered then he started to cry, still so childish when half asleep.

"I want my Taddy!" he wailed, Taddy!"

Jack struggled from the bed and scooped the kit up, heading for the door.

"Leave him, he has released you." Nella called out, "He said he understands that you do not want him. He is going away to his own place and you are allowed to stay and be happy sweetlings."

Jack cursed as he struggled with his tantruming child, reaching the Tardis and falling inside.

"Ianto" he yelled, heading to their room.

He searched and saw the missing clothes, cursing again and storming to the kitchen where the Doctor was offering River a cup of tea.

"Where is he!"

"I took him home" the Doctor replied, "He was beside himself and crying as if he might die from it. I took him home as he really found it too painful to stay."

Valentine blinked and looked at his father with renewed anger, throwing his head back as he screamed with rage.

"Val!"

Valentine slithered to the floor and threw himself back, roaring again.

A pretty Calico had followed and she rushed to curl around him, attempting to comfort him as he tantrumed for his Taddy.

"Oh dear" the Doctor sighed, "Right."

The Tardis had seen and heard enough.

She took them home.


	143. return to me

They stepped from the Tardis into the living room of the penthouse and Peanut stated to screech with joy as she ran to her boy, her tail wagging so hard that her bum was wobbling.

"Oh my baby!" Valentine cried, scooping her up and kissing her little face.

"what is it?" the Calico asked softly.

"This Peanut, she's my pet" Valentine explained as he showed the other cat.

"Oh! She's so cute" she gushed.

Voldemort rose from his spot at the end of the sofa and stalked off, disgusted with their noisy arrival. Ianto was on the sofa, curled in a ball of misery and Jack knelt, reaching out to rub his shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Oh! Daddy!" Ianto wailed, turning into his arms as he sobbed, "You came back."

"Oh god" Jack gasped as he felt the shaking body in his arms, turning to look at the Doctor.

"How long in this timeline were we apart?" he demanded.

"Hmmm, about …oooo… three hours?" the Doctor shrugged.

"Ianto, it's OK, calm down" Jack crooned, pulling the poor man into his lap so he could rock him.

"Oh my love" Ianto cried, "Is Valley happy there?"

"Taddy?" Valentine said softly, "I'm right here."

Ianto looked up from Jack's arms, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Valentine felt so ashamed for forgetting about him, for going to bed without even a good night cuddle.

Poor Taddy thought he didn't need him anymore.

Valentine knelt and laid his head in the men's lap.

"Oh my little boy" Ianto whispered.

"Actually, he's not that little!" the Doctor interrupted.

"In Catkind terms, he is about twenty years old, just so lovely and innocent" he continued, "This young lady here had followed him all the way home in the hopes you might keep her too."

"My name is Jasmine" the Calico said softly, "Jazz to my friends. I would like … well. I have no family, I am a foster. When Valentine said you take in lost souls I … well, if Valentine does not wish to be my mate I might still have a family."

Ianto looked at the pretty little kit and then at the Doctor with confusion.

"Catkind grow quickly, once adult they slow and live human lives" the Doctor assured Ianto, "Hormones make these growth spurts. In another few months he will be as tall as you!"

"And then he will live a long life?" Ianto asked as his bottom lip quivered.

"Ah, Jack he is cute when 'little' isn't he" River gushed.

"Yes Ianto. By this time next year, Valentine will be fully grown and then have a long happy life. Catkind can live to their eighties, even nineties." The Doctor said as he reached out and patted the man's shoulder.

Ianto considered this as he sucked his thumb and the whole room awed as Jack kissed his forehead and apologized again.

Finally Ianto looked up at her, blinking and then smiling softly.

"Oh. Hello" Ianto rose, straightening his crumpled suit.

"Jazz? Is that what you said your name was sweetie?" Ianto asked.

She nodded and looked around hopefully, "This is a safe place?"

Ianto looked at Valentine who had stood as well.

"Taddy, Jazz lost her family and was a foster at Mama Nella's" Valentine explained, "We are not related so we are .. um …"

Valentine blushed.

"Compatible?" Jack said softly and they watched little pink ears go red.

"Ah"

Ianto smiled at her and took a good look, taking in her lank fur and tired eyes. One ear had a tear in it that looked like it had been vicious and despite her young years she had wariness in her eyes.

"Well, I guess if it's OK for you to stay by the Doctor, it's OK with me" Ianto looked at the Doctor who shrugged.

River rolled her eyes as she slapped his arm, "Stop it husband! Nella made it clear that it was only a temporary foster. Jazz has to find a more permanent home."

Ianto looked at Valentine and saw him clasping his furry hands hopefully, wide eyes in a puss-in-boots impression guaranteed to melt his heart.

"Oh well, I suppose a trial?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"Sounds like a plan" Jack agreed, crossing to Ianto and pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry baby. I don't want anyone but you, you know that right? You are my everything."

"You hurt me" Ianto pouted.

"I know, I was a doody-head. I'll make it up to you, OK?" Jack kissed him and squeezed him in his arms, feeling the tight feeling ebb away as Ianto finally opened the bond and let them connect.

The pain and despair still lingered and Jack bit back a sob as he cuddled him to his chest, cursing himself again for his thoughtlessness.

"I love you" Jack whispered as he got another kiss, longer and more passionate.

Ianto pulled back and Jack realized that it was going to take more groveling than that to get forgiven this time and he sighed.

He knew he had work to do.


	144. bath

First thing she needed was a bath, Ianto declared.

This confused her, Jazz had never had one before and she stalked around the bathroom as Ianto calmly explained the purpose.

When Valentine eagerly raced in and climbed in she gaped, then grinned as he appeared with bubbles on his head and a huge grin.

She cautiously climbed in, keeping a nervous grip on the edge of the bathtub.

Valentine went under again and she made a small noise as she craned her head to see where he was, jumping as he shot up with bubbly whiskers resembling a mustache.

She giggled as he twitched the bubbles off and grinned back at her.

Ianto longed to scrub her fur, but saw the wariness as he approached so instead he offered her the cloth and told Valentine to show her how to do it.

Valentine started to scrub while Ianto went to the spare room and hunted around in the wardrobe, coming up with a pretty robe Tosh sometimes wore, determined to set the tone for clothes in this house.

Returning to the bathroom, he found Valentine purring as he got his back scratched and Ianto felt an irrational flash of jealousy which he swallowed quickly.

He placed the robe where Valentine could see it and then retreated to the kitchen where he popped some chicken breasts in to roast.

They came out giggling and slapping at each other.

Naked.

"Valentine" Ianto said softly. "You need to cover up love."

"Why?" Jazz asked with a frown.

"Because that is what we do here" Ianto said calmly as he checked the food.

"Sorry Taddy" Valentine said softly, heading back to the bathroom and pulling her along.

"I don't understand," she hissed, "Why do we cover ourselves?"

"Daddy and Taddy are human, no fur. They don't like their bits flopping in view" Valentine shrugged.

"But we are not human, why must we conform?"

"Because they are my parents" Valentine frowned at her, "I must do what I can to please them. Taddy likes things a certain way, we make sure he is happy. And then Taddy makes us happy too."

"Like a symbiotic relationship?"

"No. Like respecting your parents and their rules or beliefs" Valentine bristled and she canted her head.

"You really do consider them your parentals" she said with wonder.

"Open your heart and close your narrow mind!" Valentine laughed as he leaned in to touch noses.

She was surprised and emboldened, reaching out to touch his ears.

Valentine giggled and pulled back, showing his excitement as his ears darkened in a blush.

"I do like you" he whispered.

"Good," she whispered back, "I really like you too. Came all this way didn't I?"

Valentine grinned as she reached down and picked up Peanut, rubbing her nose into the terrier's fur.

They returned to the kitchen and Ianto smiled as he motioned them to chairs and turned to plate the food.

"Cariad" he called softly and Jack came bounding in, kissing Valentine's head before sliding around to kiss Ianto.

"Thank you darling" Jack said as he took his plate and sat.

Ianto presented the kits with theirs and then retrieved his as she gaped at the chicken breast that had been lovingly shredded and displayed on white rice with a white wine sauce.

"Yum!" Valentine crowed as Ianto checked Morty.

"You had enough?" Ianto asked and Morty flicked his tail as he looked up at him. "OK then, just a bit more or you will have a tummy ache stinky!"

Morty hummed.

_Thank you Taddy_

"Welcome fur ball" Ianto muttered and she stalled, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Taddy hears things" Valentine whispered, "He has a gift."

"Yes, he's called Valentine and the best gift I could ever wish for!" Ianto said with a wink and she watched as Ianto reached out and touched Valentine's hand.

"My precious little boy"

She had a lot to consider here.

She took another mouthful.


	145. tha talk

They slept together, Ianto wanting to respect Catkind cuddling.

He liked cuddles too and hoped one day they might all cuddle.

Jazz was still showing distrust and he knew it would take a while, hoping to win her over gradually.

The clothes he had left out were worn, the food eaten and most of the time she was happy enough to help with the washing.

As he dusted she slid around to sit on the couch. Morty watched as she waited patiently for Ianto to finish.

"Ianto?"

"Yes sweetie?" Ianto sat and folded the dust cloth as he calmly waited.

"I love Valentine and want to be his mate" she said and Ianto stopped folding to look at her.

"Are you not supposed to ask Jack about this? He is the father parent, I am the maternal one." Ianto frowned.

"It is the women who hold sway, who make the decisions in Catkind" she told him, "So you are the closest he had to a mother. It is you I must learn from."

"Must" Ianto snorted, "How horrible for you."

"I didn't mean it like that" she said with a look of apology.

"Well, Valentine is important, very much so" Ianto leaned back, "I see the way he looks at you and I hear his thoughts about you. He loves you very much and hopes to be your mate."

"He does?" she said with delight.

"I know you are trying hard to fit in, I see your confusion and yet you don't complain" Ianto smiled, "I know my boy can be childish, he has me for a role model and I can pitch a real fit at times."

"He explained about your 'little' days" she nodded.

"It is something we as a family have learned to work around" Ianto smiled.

"He loves you so much, I want to understand" she sighed.

"That's the thing with love, it isn't always simple or easily understood" Ianto shrugged, "You just know when it's real."

She nodded.

"Like the way Valentine makes you smile" Ianto grinned and she smiled back.

"He does, just the thought of him makes me …."

"Warm. Safe and fuller than a good meal" Ianto smiled wistfully.

"Yes!" she laughed.

"Jack makes me feel like that with a look or a touch … so alive."

"We could be mates, we could breed and live good lives here" she said with excitement, "A litter of kits usually only has a ten percent chance of all making adulthood back home, disease and war, ya know."

"Well any kits would be well loved and pampered" Ianto laughed, "I am so touchy feely that they might think themselves little humans! We will need to make sure they get to see your home planet and understand how special they are."

She looked at him and again wondered how she could have started on such a wrong foot with him.

She had misjudged.

He was not the scary creature she had first thought.

Maybe she could belong here.


	146. Taddy

It seemed like so much hard work.

Cook this, tease that, whisk this while making sure something else doesn't boil.

So much hard work.

Taddy did seem so patient though and fixed any mistake she made so she saw how to do it herself.

Even when she accidentally put the pot lid on upside down and Taddy got scalded trying to get it off with a butter knife.

Even then he just calmly explained that it went so it was a dome not a concave.

When he explained about steam and stuff it made sense.

Jazz finally placed the plate in front of her love and waited nervously as Valentine sniffed it and licked his whiskers.

"Smells wonderful Darling" he purred

He took a bite.

Valentine hummed and she punched the air with joy.

Then she found herself across the room hugging Ianto as he laughed softly and petted her ears lovingly.

Felt ….nice.

She had created something Valentine liked.

All that work gone in a matter of minutes but so worth it as he claimed it better that Taddy's.

Taddy didn't even seem to mind as he stroked her ears and crooned that she was a natural.

It wasn't until bath time when they were cuddled in the warm suds that Jazz realized she had been calling him Taddy all afternoon and not once had he complained or corrected her.

She thought on this as Valentine lovingly washed her paws for her, running his fingers between her toes as he played piggy with them.

"I called him Taddy" she said softly and Valentine snorted.

"What that's what he is" he replied.

Simple.

She let her head loll back as his tongue started to lick her toe and giggled as he tickled her with his whiskers.

Yes.

He is Taddy.


	147. A Clowder of Kats

They were laughing.

Ianto's head thrown back as he brayed and Jack was doubled over as he made snorting noises she had never heard before.

She then looked over to Valentine and found her love was clasping his hands as he shrieked.

She had been having a shower and heard the noises, running in as the unfamiliar sound had startled her.

She now stood dripping all over the floor as she looked to the screen.

A dog was grabbing at a rope swing thing, gripping it in its jaws and then to her amazement it lifted its feet off the ground and started to twirl.

Her mouth fell open as the dog let go and flopped onto the ground and then staggered to its feet.

Now Ianto squealed as the dog fell over again.

She looked at them, then back at the screen as a child was now swinging a piece of wood at a ball, hitting the parent instead.

She sniggered.

"Baby girl, you're wet" Ianto gushed as he ran for a towel and robe.

She stood getting towelled dry as she watched a horse buck a man into the air.

A giggle.

Ianto then pulled the robe onto her and led her to the sofa, pulling her into his lap as they watched the show.

Now a car was driven into a swimming pool and she started to laugh as a dog walked to the edge of the pool and looked down at the sinking car.

"Oh! Taddy look. A dancing one!" Valentine screamed with glee as they watched a wedding party doing Thriller only to have the groom's pants fall down.

Now she was shrieking along with the rest of them.

Warm in Taddy's arms as she watched the funniest things she had ever seen.

"I love AFV" Valentine sighed as the show finished.

"That stupid dog" Jack was still stuck on the rope twirl.

"Who's for a hot chocolate" Ianto said as he kissed a furry head and placed her into Jack's lap so he could go to the kitchen.

Jazz was surprised at the hand off and the way Jack hugged her while channel surfing.

Valentine crawled onto the sofa and soon both Kats were cuddled in Jack's lap.

"Getting too big" Jack muttered and Valentine gave the standard answer.

"Never too big for cuddles"

Ianto returned with mugs for everyone and then calmly took the remote from Jack and chose a channel, settling back as on old Star Wars movie came on.

Hope.

Now she was transfixed.

They watched her whiskers flick and her eyes grow wide or narrow as the story unfolded.

As it came to an end she yowled with despair.

"Don't worry darling" Ianto crooned, "I have the set."

"Set?" she spun to look at Ianto.

"Yeah, there's a box set" Valentine pulled it out as she gasped.

"Well, we'll need blankets if this is to be a marathon" Ianto said to the thin air as he wandered off and returned with bedding, snacks and pillows.

Jazz watched as the two men pushed both couches together to form a bed, the two facing each other with the backs like a box.

Ianto threw the pillows in, then the bedding and Valentine cooed as he climbed in, followed by his parentals.

She gasped as she saw a nest forming and eagerly hurried to join them, a true cuddle bed.

The movies were great but to be a litter again, to cuddle and be a tangle was wonderful.

Ianto's heartbeat was so loud and calming that she smiled.

When she started to stroke his chest he let her, even complementing her pretty fingers.

Valentine fell asleep on his Dad and she knew she was drifting off too, looking up to find Ianto was already asleep with a soft smile.

Lovely Taddy.

Lovely family.

A clowder.

Home.


	148. ouch

It was a silly mistake and she knew as she did it that it was going to hurt but Jazz still yowled as her hand caught in the door that the wind was slamming shut.

She drew it to her chest and bit back a sob as it pulsed with pain.

Then Ianto was there, coaxing it away from her and examining it with gentle touches and soft words.

She was crying and ashamed that her silly weak side was showing but Ianto didn't once point out that she was weak or a sook.

No, he was gently kissing her hand, soft butterfly touches across the hurt bit and she sniffled as his thumbs rubbed so gently.

"Poor baby girl" he as crooning, "Poor sweet baby girl."

She had stopped crying, looking at him as he loved her.

It was like a grooming and she felt a warmth in her bones as her Taddy loved her.

He then gathered her in his arms, even though she was almost the same size of Aunty Toshi and carried her to the sofa where he cuddled her in his lap.

"Can you wriggle your little fingers darling?" he asked and she did so, sniffing as she watched them move.

"Did that hurt love?" Ianto asked, wiping at her face with a handkerchief from his pocket that smelt of lavender.

"Poor little girl" Ianto sighed, "Nothing broken but it does look like it's going to swell."

"What happened!" Valentine had been in his room listening to music and hadn't heard the accident. He was beside himself as he saw her pain.

"I think we need Uncle Owen to check her hand love, just to be sure" Ianto said, rubbing her back as she sighed and laid her head against his chest.

Lovely Taddy.

Then he rose, still holding her and was heading for the door when it swung open and Jack staggered in, "That bloody wind will be the death of me!"

"Well it got our girl's hand in the door" Ianto said with such anger that Jazz felt even better.

"Oh no" Jack's shoulders slumped, "Are you OK princess?"

"It really hurt" she whined and Ianto held her a bit tighter.

"I want Owen to check, I think it's OK but it hurts and he can give her some of his special jell or something" Ianto said forcefully and Jack nodded and he ran to the bedroom and then returned with socks in his hand, pulling his coat back on.

"I'll drive, you two hop in with her" Jack demanded, opening the door, "Come on sweetie, let's get that poor paw fixed."

Ianto held her the whole way, then carried her into the hub where Owen looked up with concern, "Get her down here."

"Be gentle" Ianto snarked as he reached for her, "It hurts!"

"Ok Ianto" Owen soothed, seeing 'little' Ianto was frantic.

Owen used his scanner and crooned as he manipulated the joints, then sat back and smiled.

"Your Taddy is right, nothing broken love." Owen said to her, "But it is very bruised, poor wee paw. I'll put this special jelly on it and it will feel a little bit cold but the pain will go away, OK?"

Jazz looked up at Ianto who nodded, so she held it out and watched the stuff go on. It smelt bad and she screwed her nose up as Valentine stood holding her other hand, the worry in his face was so lovely.

Ianto was rocking her, kissing her ears as he whimpered, still muttering that his poor baby girl had a sore paw.

Jazz had never felt so loved or wanted as Ianto clutched her to his chest and almost cried for her discomfort.

Ianto carried her back to the SUV, still sniffling along with her as Valentine desperately tried to comfort both of them.

Jack had only called home to get a change of socks but now he handed over to Owen and took them home, settling his sad family on the sofa and getting the big blanket to cover them.

Ianto was finally happy with both Kats cuddled with him and he looked up at Jack with big eyes, "We need ice cream Daddy."

Jack quickly got the bowls and brought them back, sitting with a bowl of his own as they all ate, Ianto feeding his wee girl who thought that was a nicest thing anyone had ever done so she was free to cradle her hand against her chest.

"My sweetest girl" Ianto crooned as she started to nod off, "Taddy is so sorry. I wish it were my hand instead, my poor little girl."

She slept well and had no bad dreams as her Taddy's heart beat close to her ear.

Safe and loved.


	149. cuddles

Ianto woke up feeling 'little' and refused to get up.

Jack sighed, then went and told the kids who both rushed into the room to climb into the bed as well, pleased to know they would have a day of fun.

Ianto was soon in a onesie and Valentine in his, Jazz finding herself being jammed into one by a very determined Taddy.

No, she didn't like the idea and tried to argue but Valentine did that thing with his eyes that always made her give in.

Then she looked in the mirror.

She was a dog.

A big black bog with floppy ears.

Then Taddy started drawing in her face and she looked again, finding her nose had turned black and she started to giggle as the doggie giggled back.

Valentine was being a cow and mooing everywhere, Morty was a tiger, apparently he likes that cardie, and Taddy was a kitty.

Peanut became the most adorable bumble bee and they all had fun pretending to be animals.

The Taddy was laughing as he cuddled them, saying they all needed nummys.

She watched him get the phone and call Tosh, whining down the phone that he was hungry and Daddy hadn't done any sammies for lunch.

Then Aunty Tosh brought fish and chips, soda and yummy ice-cream for afters.

She put on a onesie too, a rabbit one and they all ate the really yummy food.

Jazzy liked the fish the most.

Taddy pretended to lick himself clean as they all laughed and then Valentine mooed some more.

Jazz was having fun and watching the way Taddy and Aunty Tosh were cuddling.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so happy and she pointed out that Taddy belonged to Daddy.

Aunty Tosh promised that she loved Taddy as a brother and nothing more but Jazz still felt weird about the way they were cuddling together.

Taddy said that he only loved Daddy, forever and ever and he would never do the special cuddling with anyone else.

Jazz felt a bit silly after that but Taddy didn't seem to mind, kissing her and telling her she was a good girl to look after him and worry.

Later when she was cuddling with Valentine she asked him about it.

"There are all sorts of cuddles" Valentine shrugged, "cuddles between friends and cuddles between lovers. Taddy cuddles everyone. But when he cuddles Daddy it's different."

She frowned and considered this, then went to the one person who would tell her the truth.

Jack was hanging up his coat when a little ginger striped paw tapped him on the arm.

Jack loved that no two paws were the same and knew this was the poor paw that had been shut in the door so he immediately took it and kissed it.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure angel."

"Cuddles. How do you and Taddy cuddle that is different to cuddling others?" she frowned.

"Oh." Jack seemed to think, then he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"When a mated pair cuddle, they love each other so much that the cuddle doesn't seem enough, like you want t hug him right into your heart." Jack said carefully, "Taddy and I want to get into each other's skin and live there, safe and warm."

"So … it's normal to feel like you are sort of … hungry … for a cuddle with someone special?" she asked.

"Do you feel like that about Val?" Jack grinned.

"Like our fur could rub off" she giggled, "I love him so much and want …"

"What baby girl?" Jack crouched to look in to her face.

"I want his kittens" she whispered.

"Oh, it that all?" Jack laughed as he hugged her again, "Val has already asked me about the same thing."

Jazz thought she might explode as she hugged him excitedly.

Valentine was lying on the floor playing with Peanut and squeaked as she threw herself on him and rubbed her face on his.

"I love you" she gushed, "I want to cuddle with you forever."

"Oh Jazzy, my sweetness" Valentine sighed, "I want to too."


	150. not again

The Doctor arrived during dinner and Ianto immediately set an extra place, dishing up some vegetable quiche for the Timelord and then resuming his own meal.

"So, how is it all going?" the Doctor asked grinning at the two kits who were sitting together.

"Great!" Valentine enthused.

"I just need … I need a female to speak to, about … you know … breeding" Jazz blushed and the Doctor hummed.

Jack snorted, "Plenty of time for that when you are older. You are both still too young for such things!"

Jazz frowned and kept eating as Valentine asked the Doctor for stories, happy to be entertained by one of his favourite visitors.

After dinner Ianto started the dishes as the others retired to the roof, intending to see a bit of the garden.

Ianto was humming as he dried a plate, then it slipped though his fingers as a thought occurred, where was the Tardis?

He walked thought the penthouse checking each room.

Then he walked up to the garden and knew his fears had been realized.

The rooftop was bare, just a square section of garden squashed by a great force.

Ianto started to wail as he fell to his knees, grabbing at his hair.

They had left him.

.

.

.

"Take us back right now" Jack roared, furious that the Doctor had tricked them.

"I love this place" Jazz giggled as she danced around the main bridge.

"Please take us home" Valentine begged and the Doctor sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you … this isn't me!" he explained slowly, "The old girl has made her own mind up and when Sexy has made her mind up it's best to go with it. She'll take us back when she's ready."

"So where are we going then" Jack demanded, hugging his frightened child to him as he vowed to never trust this old scoundrel again.

"Their home, like they asked" the Doctor said with an exasperated roll of hi eyes, "To the home of the Kats."

.

.

.

.

Ianto was trying to be calm, trying to think of what to say, what to do, who to call …

Walking in small circles wasn't really helping but he was sort of stuck in this panting, whining, crying mess revolving around the patch of garden, trampling whatever had survived in the first place.

When the Tardis materialized he cried out and rushed at it, slapping at the wood as he wept.

Jack was first out and he came with his hands out, apologizing.

"You bastard!" Ianto roared "Where are the babies, you son of a bitch!"

"Taddy?"

Ianto turned and a young man stepped out, his lean body was the height of Ianto's shoulder and Ianto started at the white air flopping across his face with a red slash.

"NO!" Ianto wailed, "You did it again. You went and lived there!"

"It's not like that" Jack begged, grabbing Ianto as he started to step back, "Baby. The Tardis wouldn't leave. Wouldn't move and we have to wait until she would. The Doctor tried everything to make her behave. It was ages and I missed you and I was so alone for…"

Jack was crying as he buried his face in Ianto's hair.

"That's it" Ianto raged around his clingy beloved, "This family is banned from stepping foot in that bloody box ever again!"

"Well, we might have a problem with that" Jazz said as she stepped out and Ianto looked at her with open shock.

She was beautiful, her hair below her shoulders and multi coloured, her face pale and fresh.

What really took Ianto's interest was her hands, splayed across her large belly.

"How long exactly" he asked as he stepped towards her, only to see her step back.

"Three years, their planet." Jack said evasively.

Ianto turned to stare at him in silent rebuke and Jack sighed.

"OK, closer to ten earth years, OK."

Ianto slumped as he watched the young couple embrace and the flash of wedding rigs were a stake in the heart.

They had bonded. Wed and mated.

All without him.

Ianto turned and walked back inside, cold.

Jack's body slumped as his bond finally locked back in and Ianto's despair washed over him.

_Not even a father anymore. My babes are gone and I am left behind._

Jack ran after him and found him lying on the sofa, forlornly stroking Morty.

The kats followed and Peanut snarled as they were denied entry.

"Peanut?" Valentine said with shock, "It's me. Valentine."

She bared her teeth as she stalked, stiff legged towards him and sniffed his hand, then shot under the couch with a yelp.

"She doesn't know you ether" came a sad wail from the sofa as Ianto slapped Jack away.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I missed you and begged her every day" he sobbed, "That's why she brought us back so close to the departure time. She started to feel bad after I started killing myself by not eating."

Ianto looked at him as he considered and then rolled to show him his back.

This was not going to be forgiven lightly.

"I forgot how he can sulk" Valentine snorted.

Jack slapped a hand over his face as his son dug them deeper.


	151. hurt

Jack had finally convinced Ianto into the bed and held him as he opened the bond and let Ianto feel all the despair and loss he had felt while away and Ianto relaxed, crying softly as he clung to him.

"I didn't want to be there, I wanted you in my arms baby" Jack sobbed, "Please stop being so angry. I was so alone. I didn't sleep with anyone, promise. I was so cold and lonely. They all tried to talk me into joining then but I knew how angry you would be. Baby, this is my first cuddle in ten years."

"I am so angry about all of it. My little boy is all gone, I don't know that young man who was sneering at me" Ianto sobbed.

"He's forgotten. He'll remember give it a few days baby." Jack begged.

"Why didn't they just stay" Ianto suddenly sat up, "If he doesn't love me anymore, why bring them home. So they can laugh at me and my stupid head?"

Little Ianto was now in full force as he fired up, struggling from the bed and slamming into their room, finding them cuddling in a nest.

"So you remembered where the extra bedding was then!" he spat, "You don't remember me. Obviously didn't miss me and now you have my mum's quilt as a pillow. Well … how lovely for you!"

Ianto stormed to the dresser and started pulling out the clothes that no longer fit his little boy, throwing them in a heap as they watched with shock.

"All this shit will have to go, what a fucking joke I must be to you," Ianto sobbed, sweeping things off the dresser into the pile and then he looked up at the top of the bookcase, and the plane.

"Well, look there. You can reach it now, no need to call your Daddy to make the meanie stop."

Ianto spun from the room and Valentine looked up at the little plane, remembering how he had climbed the shelves that day.

"Shit" he muttered.

"He's going a bit mad" Jazz hissed and Valentine turned to speak but it come though the bond loud and clear.

_I am beyond mad I am just stupid and unlovable, so easy to leave behind._

"I told you it was too long, you and that Tardis have really cocked things up so don't be so bloody smug!" Valentine hissed at her, "He's really hurt."

"He would have never let us breed!" she returned, "I wanted my babies!"

"So … I'm right! You were in agreement with her!"

"Oh grow up" Jazz flopped back in the bedding, "Must I do all the fighting for our litter? I always knew you would fold."

"Fold!" Valentine barked, "Are you mad woman? Dad was starving for love as well as food. He cried for Taddy every night. You think it was worth it? Like we wouldn't have done this in our own time anyway?"

She didn't answer.

"I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. You didn't need to do this to ensure our bond. I wanted you forever!" Valentine sighed as he rose from the bed, "Shame you only seemed to want my seed."

"Hey!" she yowled.

"I kept holding back, I wanted Taddy there when we found out, his joy, his planning the nursery, fluffing about. For years, I held back my seed and the whole time …." Valentine stopped shouting and swallowed the pain he felt for his Taddy in the bond. "You would have had them ages ago you selfish cow!"

As he left the room she pouted in the pillows and she considered his words.

She had been selfish, she knew that but she wanted babies so much and it had taken so long to get them. It had ever occurred to her that Jack's despair and Valentine missing his Taddy had been hindering her efforts.

She rolled onto her side and screamed into the pillow with rage at the realization that she had been her own Achilles heel.

Valentine found Ianto standing at the window wall, looking out over the city.

"Remember the power cut, all those candles" Valentine said softly.

"You were shouting" Ianto whispered.

"I was angry at her"

"She's got babies in her tummy you shouldn't shout. They can hear you when you fight" Ianto sniffled.

"Here we go, gods I've missed hot chocolate" Jack said as he walked in and he stopped, "Val. You want some?"

"No Dad. I have no appetite" Valentine sighed, "I am so bloody mad. She was talking with the Tardis. She kept us there until she was sure about the kits."

"I suspected" Jack slumped onto the sofa and Valentine watched him light up when Ianto sat in his lap.

The man his father hadn't been in years shone as he cuddled Ianto and smelt his hair.

So bloody selfish.

Valentine was so hurt.


	152. decisions decisions

Ianto got up and started breakfast, only to realize he didn't know what they liked anymore.

He then decided he didn't care. If they didn't why should he!

That decided, he made what he liked and the plates of bacon and eggs were slapped down without fanfare as he got his own and started to eat.

Jack's groan of pleasure was orgasmic and Valentine softly thanked his Taddy for his.

"You don't have to call me that" Ianto sniped, "Not been one for ten bloody years apparently. Just call me Ianto."

Valentine looked to his Dad for support but found Jack was to busy watching every move Ianto made.

He had been like that ever since they got back and Valentine felt twice as bad.

"I'm sorry Taddy" he whispered.

"Do you even have pictures or something?" Ianto finally sighed and looked at him without much hope.

Valentine smiled, "I made a scrapbook like you showed me. I wanted you there, I argued every day for …

His voice trailed off as he glared at Jazz and put his head down.

"Enough!" Ianto snapped, "The babies can't have all this anger. Please, you will need to make it up to me, now get me my damned book!"

Valentine rushed to get it and showed Ianto each page, talking excitedly about each event.

"Look at that!" Ianto sighed, "So handsome!"

"Tad!" Valentine blushed, his ears bright red.

"Well, at least your Daddy was there" Ianto sighed, then looked over at Jazz. "And you extended family? Did they enjoy the day?"

Jazz looked uncomfortable and shifted in her chair.

"They didn't approve" Valentine sighed, "Me being such a "child-like" Kat."

"I beg your pardon!" Ianto roared, his anger shifting to those who insulted his child, a shit of one or not.

"It's OK Taddy. Daddy got drunk and showed them why clothes might not be optional anymore" Valentine giggled, "Apparently Catkind men aren't …um…endowed like that."

"You showed them all my little Captain?" Ianto gaped as Jack groaned.

"Well, it was more of an aerial assault, I was swinging from the curtains at the time" Jack sighed, "so long without food, I had no appetite and you are expected to drink at the .. well."

"OK" Ianto said calmly interrupted, "So you had a nice day. Who is this?"

Ianto pointed to a picture of Jack with a pretty cat who was looking more excited than he was.

"The celebrant" Valentine frowned, "She fell in the water bowl after that was taken."

Ianto looked at Jack who shrugged, "She had trouble with the word 'no' so I had to be firm."

Ianto looked at Jazz who was absently rubbing her belly.

"And you? Your highlight?"

She looked at him and blinked with surprise, "Um … Valentine had hic-ups when he was trying to say his vows"

"You did?" Ianto smiled, thinking of the image.

"Yeah. So embarrassing" Valentine sighed.

"So you didn't drink a little water with sugar in it?" Ianto asked and Valentine groaned as Jack pointed.

"That was it! I told you it was something about drinking!"

"You told me to drink it upside down I almost drowned myself!" Valentine growled and Ianto laughed.

Finally they started to relax.

Ianto started the dishes and Jazz moved to help, quietly drying.

"I've not forgiven you yet" he said softly to her, "I know this was you. Those babies had better be handsome little beggars!"

She smiled as she nodded eagerly and she leaned against him.

"I am sorry, I was selfish and I just wanted my babies made in a safe place" she whispered, "I thought it would happen sooner."

"Sometimes we don't get what we want if it's not deserved" Ianto sighed.

"So I'm learning" she replied.

Ianto walked away and she continued drying as she watched the bubbles running down the drain.

Ianto watched her from the doorway, wondering just how sorry she really was.

He at least believed Jack and Valentine.

Her?

Might have to squirm a little more.

Things were going to change around here.

Decision made, he left her to her thoughts.


	153. decisions made by stealth

Gone was the helping at mealtimes as Ianto calmly informed Jazz that he could do it without assistance, making it quite clear that she was no longer welcome in his kitchen.

"Besides you have the babies to consider" he would say, "All that work to get them, best go sit down and rest now."

When she pointed it out to Valentine he snorted and told her that she was being sensitive and it was the hormones or something.

She tried to make the best of it, knowing she had made this uncomfortable bed to lie in.

The food was delicious and she had missed Ianto's cooking, to ashamed to say so out loud as she ate in silence at each meal.

Ianto then asked Valentine the most frightening question ever.

"Where will you live?"

"What? We thought we would stay here, with you" Valentine said with growing horror.

"You are a married couple, with a family on the way. You don't think you need to think about a job? You have commitments" Ianto folded his arms, "You need your own home."

"Taddy…. I …" Valentine felt the world closing in and a tear ran down his cheek, "Please Taddy. I know you are mad at us but please don't throw us out. I have no idea what to do."

"And you think I do?"

Valentine's top lips quivered as he started to cry for real, large sobs as he rubbed his hands together.

Ianto sighed and opened his arms, letting Valentine fall into them.

"I've missed you so much" Valentine sobbed, "Oh Taddy, you still smell like mine."

Valentine was rubbing his face into Ianto's shirts, softly purring as Ianto soothed him and a noise made Ianto look up to find Jazz in the doorway with a look of confusion.

"How about you then" Ianto asked, "Where did you think you were having them?"

She didn't answer and Ianto snorted.

"Thought so" he sighed and pushed Valentine back gently, "Best not get too used to my smell again. Not if she's taking you back there to live."

"What!" Valentine spluttered, "No! No, I don't want to live there, this is my home. Taddy I …"

Valentine turned to look at her, his face openly bereft, "Taddy's right, isn't he. You had this all worked out. You intend taking my babies away from me if I don't go with you. I have to choose between you or my parents?"

"It's not like that" she argued, sitting awkwardly, "The birth will be better there, the first few months or so …"

"No!" Valentine leaned back, "Taddy doesn't like it there, I don't like it there anymore and I am pretty sure Daddy can't go back either. A healer can come here to assist with the birth. We stay here."

"I don't want to stay here!" she yowled, "I want my people."

"We are your people now" Valentine shot back, "Our vows were to live peacefully as a family in the place of our people. Not Catkind. People! I'm the Tom here and I will not let you take my children off planet!"

She realized that he was right and she frowned as she rubbed her belly.

Ianto was listening silently and watching how she was trying to manipulate and confuse the boy. Now he understood a little bit better and his forgiveness for his son grew. He had sheltered and coddled him a bit.

"Valley" he said softly and his child climbed back into his arms.

"Daddy got so distant, the cuddles went away" Valentine sniffled, "At night I missed you the most."

"You had Jazz to cuddle." Ianto crooned, rubbing an ear.

"She doesn't like stroking" Valentine whispered, "Just lying still when we weren't … er …"

"Shhhh" Ianto soothed, "Lots of cuddles stored up."

"I'm sorry Taddy" Valentine sighed, happily nuzzling into Ianto's stomach.

Jazz harrumphed, "I was tired. It took so long and I thought after the first one or two couplings we would have kittens. I saw all these things and nothing worked out like I wanted."

"Really? And those in your belly?" Valentine growled softly.

"All I wanted" she smiled softly, "My perfect little fluff balls, they will be so sweet and pretty and clever!"

"I have no doubt, such handsome and clever parents" Jack said as he entered and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

Ianto accepted the kiss with good grace, returning his attention to the young queen.

"So, If your plan to take my son and grandbabies away has failed you will now intend to live here and raise your children under my roof." He surmised, "You have no jobs, no money and expect me and Jack to keep you all."

Jack looked around with surprise and then at Valentine who had stopped crying and was calm again.

"I can learn, I can work with Daddy." He said as he looked at Jack imploringly.

"Well, yes" Jack agreed, "You learnt Catkind medicine and Owen would love an assistant. We can talk with him."

"Well, this penthouse is too small" Ianto declared, "We will need a proper house with four to six bedrooms."

"I agree" Jack nodded, "We can start looking tomorrow if you like, love. We can be settled before the kits come then."

"OK. This is going to have to be fast. She is due soon." Ianto then turned to Jack and looked him in the eye. "No Tardis"

"No, I promise I will talk to him and …"

"This new house will be a Tardis free zone. Any meeting will be prearranged, I will know and you will never … never leave me behind again"

"Promise baby" Jack whined.

"Promise Taddy" Valentine whispered. "Thank you."

Jazz sighed, "Yes. Agreed. Thank you."

"Fine then I guess." Ianto leaned back, satisfied that he had put his foot down and his desire to keep them under his wing had been made to look like their idea.

They were even thanking him.

 


	154. new beginnings

They looked at several houses, some Ianto refusing to even enter before the agent finally sighed and motioned with her hands to show she was done.

Then she frowned as she stared at Ianto.

"Look darling, last time I was way off. The penthouse was not on my list, but you wanted it" she said calmly, "Is this like that?"

"I … I think so." He sighed, "I want … different."

"Well, there is a place not on the market yet, they were in the stages of renovating when the marriage broke down." She offered the last glimmer of hope she had, "It isn't to everyone's tastes as there is still work to do and they had resigned themselves to months of arguments. It's about another ten minute's drive from here, on the outskirts."

Ianto's eyes lit up and she knew he would at least look.

"The main house is almost done, the top story was originally their teenage son's loft but they had that updated first to live in after he moved out while the downstairs was being renovated" she explained as they drove, "So it is like two homes stuck together."

Ianto made a small noise and Jack silently held his breath as they came up a gravel drive, the gardens and grassed verges taking his eye, as did the large trees that stood sentry along the drive's outer edges.

"Well ,it was …" she stopped talking as the passenger door flew open and Ianto took off running for the fountain in the middle of the lawn, looking at the angels posing with water jugs.

"First point to you" Jack whispered to her as Ianto cooed and bounced on his toes.

"Would you like to unlock the door darling?" she called out to Ianto, watching the childlike pleasure on his features as he ran back and snatched them from her fingers where she was dangling them, even pausing to wink at her before running to the door and struggling with excitement.

Jack had not seen the happy little man in so long that he felt tears pricking and looked away, the hope now overflowing as Ianto's cry of delight echoed in the empty house.

"Daddy, look!" Ianto was screaming as he pointed to the spiral staircase that wrapped around an elevator shaft.

"Yes, the husband was disabled, lost a foot in a car accident and preferred the lift to the stairs" she smiled as Ianto was pushing the buttons excitedly. "There are four bedrooms down here and two bath. Kitchen is a large commercial size. Laundry and wet room combined."

The blue metallic doors swung shut and Jack started to laugh as the voice was heard calling out as it ascended, "This is the only blue box I want to be in!"

Jack went up the stairs, looking over the open plan of the first level, then entered the second to find Ianto had exited the lift and was bounding about in the one main room upper level.

He had found the French doors and was out on the pretty ornate balcony that overlooked the massive back yard, swimming pool and best of all …. Gardens.

"Herbs, flowers, vegetable, OOOO, GRAPES!" Ianto was so excited and he ran to Jack leaping at him, and Jack just caught him in time as he became a limpet.

"This one Daddy" Ianto whispered in his ear, "We can shag on that in the moonlight."

Ianto's ankles were hooked in the small of Jack's back as Jack supported his weight and Ianto kissed him with vigor then hummed as he cuddled in.

"Oh Goddess!" Jack swallowed as he closed his eyes, feeling the excitement pressing against his stomach. "I want it … I mean … we want this one."

"Peanut is going to love all that grass to pee on" Ianto was gone, back at the balcony, confident now of a purchase, "I want … I want a pole right here to slide down! Daddy, here at the side, I want a pole like a fireman!"

Jack started to laugh as he felt his love overflow, his beautiful, gorgeous Ianto was dancing, leaping and then freezing as he saw each new thing.

"BATHROOM!" came a scream and Jack made the right noises, "WALK IN 'ROBE!"

"DADDY, DADDY!"

Jack turned around looking, he wasn't there.

"Oh god, it has a huge laundry Shute!" she gasped, "He wouldn't."

Jack was laughing so hard he could hardly walk and he half walked, half stumbled down the stairs to the laundry where Ianto was sitting on the floor with a frown.

"That's a bit hard. Needs a bean bag for landings!" he declared, picking himself up and pointing, "another shower!"

Then he was off again.

"I forgot how lovely he can be" she giggled, "Such a lovely boy."

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily, "All mine."

"So as you can see, it's not finished down here. The painting, wall paper and tiling the kitchen left to do" she pointed out as Ianto found the door to the garden and proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs that there was a birdbath that was a naked lady. Apparently her 'beep beeps' were showing.

They giggled for a few moments, then she showed him the asking price which Jack knew was a bit more than it was worth.

"DADDY! HURRY UP, COME SEE THE BEEP BEEPS"

"I know they are waiting for a haggle, for a problem. If I can have the keys tomorrow, the money will be in their bank tonight if they accept ten below that right now," Jack said and she gasped with glee, knowing they would snap it off along with her hand if they could.

Jack left her to tell the sellers the happy news and went outside, also loving the life sized "Beep beep" lady holding a birdbath like a serving tray at waist height.

"You could put a potted plant on there to hide them love" he suggested, "Birds and cats don't really match anyway. Don't want to encourage them into a war zone."

"Clever Cariad, yes." Ianto muttered as he adjusted his scarf he was winding around her assets. "They are quite … Gwenish."

Jack could only laugh, how could he not.

Ianto was happy again.

His little boy was back.


	155. gathering the reins

Valentine and Jazz were shell shocked when Ianto burst into the penthouse full of the news, his excitement had him thrumming and Jazz watched with open interest as he ran in small circles babbling.

"Baby, you took photos" Jack said as he calmly folded into the nearby chair.

They were soon shown shots, some blurry as Ianto had been too excited, while Ianto described the place.

Jazz couldn't believe it, "You mean … our own place and you live in the top part?"

"I still cook for you in the big kitchen and we can all eat together and stuff but me and Jack have our own bedroom, lounge area and stuff. We have our own sections of house. I will still do the laundry, cleaning and stuff and you can help, you can learn about gardening for real now, oh you will love the grape vine, it runs all over one of the sheds." Ianto was gushing, reaching for her hands and squeezing, "Oh Jazz. You can be queen of your castle and I can have my own little love nest with my beloved honey pot."

Ianto then flopped into Jack's lap, "I will shag you senseless in that room"

Jack blinked as Valentine started to laugh.

"I will sunbathe on that balcony on a lovely sunny daybed that we shag on in summer, we can have my special pole and I want a whole lot of bookshelves for my books and …and …the kitchen. I want the kitchen finished and I will choose the fittings and I want a HUGE table so we can all eat together and …"

Jack silenced him with a kiss, rubbing his shoulders and back as Ianto relaxed into the kiss.

"None of that until you deliver mister!" Ianto snorted, climbing off him and dancing off, "I'm packing the stuff we can move tomorrow … I can't wait. Oh Jazz, there is a stone lady with big beep beeps but I covered her with my scarf and we'll get her a plant or something."

His voice was faint as it drifted from the bedroom and Jack was still stuck on the 'no sex' as he was practically suffering from blue balls, especially with the rubbing Ianto had been doing.

Ten years, gods could he survive another few days?

"Daddy, do you need any of these shoes?"

Jack looked at his boots by the door and called down the hall, "No baby. Just leave a change of clothes, you can pack anything else you want."

"We are moving straight in, right?" Ianto was back in the doorway, coats flung over one arm, "I can pack everything, right?"

"We can't move in naked sweetheart, we need at least one change left out for us to wear tomorrow," Jack laughed and Ianto frowned.

"So tooth brushes and stuff left for now as well"

"Yes darling, calm down. Tosh and Owen can help tomorrow, it's Gwen's turn to watch the rift." Jack assured him. "Slow still, nothing on for a weekend."

"I wanna sleep there tomorrow night!" Ianto warned, "I mean it. I wanna shag in that house!"

Jazz started to giggle and Jack rolled his eyes. Then she groaned and rubbed her belly as the kittens moved.

Ianto came racing out and over, "You OK darling?"

"Little fluffs seem restless" she sighed and Ianto placed his hands on her belly, his eyes wide with wonder as he felt the movement under his fingertips.

"Oh wow, they are having a party in there" he gushed with glee.

She reached out to touch his face, "Sorry Taddy. I am sorry. I need you too."

"I know darling" he sighed, "let's all try a bit harder, yeah?"

The doorbell went and Jack answered, Tosh and Owen spilling in with giggles, takeaways and the cool night air.

Ianto snatched up the phone and repeated his enthusiastic description of the place as they watched the screen and made the right noises.

"So excited!" Ianto gushed as he ran to get plates and sauce, "No shagging tho, Daddy was told. No shagging until I'm happy!"

Owen turned to Jack and pointed at him, "So we know who wears the pants."

"Yeah, and they don't come off until my new house is done!" Ianto snorted as he re-entered the room.

"Well done" Tosh whispered as Ianto hummed happily, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm getting a pole" he whispered.

"What, a pole dancing one?" Owen asked and Ianto looked over at Jack.

Jack froze, a chip half way to his mouth as his mind clicked over and he slowly looked at Ianto.

"Maybe" Ianto said smugly and Jack grinned, as slow lazy grin full of teeth.

The house was suddenly even more desirable as Jack started to mentally work out how to get one of those poles. Owen winked as he told him he knew where they were sold.

Ianto smugly ate a chip and winked at Jack too, for good measure.

He was definitely holding the reins now.


	156. what the F)%@?

Nearly everything was in, Gwen's Rhys excited to help and loving the hugs from a large Valentine.

He was a little leery of Jazz, knowing from Gwen that she had caused a few problems for everyone.

He loved the house, gushing along with Ianto as they moved the large items in. Gwen preferred going from room to room supervising. Ianto was actively ignoring her.

Ianto immediately made up the bed as more stuff was moved into the house, ignoring the downstairs.

Time for them to do their own thinking.

Ianto then opened the large French doors and stepped out onto the balcony, looking down at Jazz who was investigating the stone lady with open suspicion.

She stalked it, her lips peeled back and reached out to tentatively touch it, then shot back with fear.

He opened his mouth to call out to her when she doubled over with a low hiss.

God, he wished he had that pole.

He ran, flew down the stairs and past everyone, his arms pumping and Valentine dropped the box he was carrying to follow, knowing she was out there.

Jazz was holding Ianto's shoulders as he knelt, his hands on her stomach, crooning softly.

"They seem so … it's solid" Ianto frowned as she panted, whining as she looked at Valentine over Ianto's head .

"Too soon, should be another three days at least" she whimpered.

"Well, either your dates are off or the Tardis travel put things on a different time" Valentine said as he helped he walk inside.

Owen looked up from the box he was unpacking and swore, signalling her to the bed that was still unmade.

Ianto threw some old towels on the mattress, then a quilt.

"Lift her up, then another quilt" he said nervously, "This will get messy so we need to have things we can change out for her."

"I'm scared" she sobbed as Valentine climbed up, "I wanna go home."

"We are home" Valentine said softly, "This is it. We watched this on the other planet, we watched this happening, you are a champion, you are so brave and strong and you will be fine."

Jack quickly called the Doctor's phone as he watched her straining and the sound of the Tardis in the garden had Ianto running from the bed with a roar of rage.

"Not in the house, not in the house" Jack was repeating as he beat Ianto to the door.

A Catkind nurse stepped out, smiling softly as the Doctor waved from the doorway.

"I'll wait in here" he said, nervously looking at the spitting Welshman, "She can come back when she's ready, hello Ianto."

He slammed the door of the Tardis shut as Ianto snarled at him and Jack hooked him around the waist and pulled him back onto the house.

Jazz screamed and Ianto forgot about the Doctor in his garden, running back to the bedding and watching the lovely nurse croon as she smiled and adjusted towels.

The first kitten was coming, Ianto was clasping his hands as a little white kitten started to crown and Valentine sobbed with delight as a little boy slid out, a black tipped tail the only other colour.

Owen lifted it to Jazz who waved it away as she panted and Valentine eagerly snatched up his son, crying softly as he looked to Ianto for help.

"Rub him darling, rub the yucky off, it helps their little blood vessels and things" Ianto suggested.

"He is right, rubbing helps them" the nurse nodded as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

Jack appeared with a large bowl of hot water and a handful of wash cloths. Gwen following with more towels as Tosh videoed Owen's excited squeals.

Owen and the nurse were watching a second kitten crown as Ianto finished the cleaning and wrapped the kitten, handing it to Valentine.

"Not as clean as I would like but he's so tried, cuddle him, let him smell you" Ianto instructed, then clapped as the second kitten popped out, a girl.

A ginger with her little mouth and nose white as well as one ear.

Jazz fell back with a sigh and reached for the first kitten, unwrapping him and inspecting him before rewrapping and cuddling him as Valentine and Ianto saw to kitten number two.

Jack moved around the bad and cuddled Jazz, whispering his delight as he looked at his little grandson.

"Perfect!" he gushed and she smiled.

The little girl was fussing and Ianto laughed as she latched on to Jazz's breast like a mad tiger.

"I still feel .. .weird" Jazz moaned and the nurse nodded.

"One more, I believe it is stuck, push extra hard darling."

She growled as she strained, the last kitten coming out slowly and it fell with a limp plop onto the towel.

A tiny dark lump.

"Oh dear" the nurse said sadly, "The last one … seems …."

"It's a runt, isn't it" Jazz sighed, "The first litter, usually a runt."

The nurse gathered the kitten and to Ianto's horror she dropped it onto the floor and began cleaning Jazz.

"What are you doing" he cried. Falling to his knees and gathering the limp body into his arms.

"It's the Runt!" Jazz repeated, "Leave it. They never survive."

Ianto held the baby to his face and felt a feather's touch against this cheek at is breathed.

"Not bad for a first litter, two healthy children" the nurse congratulated the young couple as Ianto gaped.

He rose from the bed and stormed off, holding the baby in his arms.

Valentine rose to follow.

"Leave him, let him have it. It is a failure, just afterbirth" Jazz snorted, cuddling her two healthy kits.

Ianto was already half way up the stairs but he still heard.

He snarled as he fled.


	157. hell or Highwater

He was tiny, almost half the size of his siblings and he was so still on the towel.

Ianto watched the faint lift and fall of the chest to reassure himself that the baby hadn't died and then he considered his options.

After a little while he scooped it up and headed for the bathroom, filing the hand basin with warm water and then immersing the kit in the water up to its chin.

He stood singing softly in Welsh as he washed the fluffy fur out and watched the limp limbs wave in the water.

The sensation of weightlessness seemed to revive the poor little boy a little bit and a little mouth opened in a silent cry of sorrow.

He knew.

He knew he had been rejected.

"Not by me" Ianto said softly, "I'm still here baby."

He carefully dried him and found the fur was a dark smoke with black peppering, so sweet.

Ianto heard a noise and looked up, finding Jack in the entrance to their quarters with a hopeful look on his face, the nurse behind him.

"Babe? Is it …."

"He! Our little one is a he!" Ianto said more forcefully than intended and softened his growl by pulling back the cashmere jersey the kit was rolled in to show them.

"Wow! Look at him" Jack breathed, "He's a size of a tennis ball."

"He's perfect" Ianto crooned as a little mouth opened again "And hungry. What will we do if she will not let him nurse?"

"Ianto …"

"I will not hear it" Ianto barked, "If I hear the words 'natural selection' or 'Catkind lore' I will take to someone."

"May I see Mr Jones?" the nurse asked softly.

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto corrected angrily, "I am the Jones half of the family ... I suppose."

"You are!" Jack caught Ianto's hurt and threw back his own, making Ianto look up with surprise. Thn their hands found each other and calm descended again.

"Achondroplasia" the nurse said softly as she manipulated the little limbs "This is a wee dwarf. They typically do not survive."

"If they are not loved then definitely not" Ianto snorted, snatching the tiny thing back.

"There are rare cases where they have survived, if we take him …"

"No! That blue box takes me and him nowhere!" Ianto bristled, turning to Jack for help.

"If there is some literature to help us, the Doctor could see" Jack offered "We would be grateful. Also, milk. Is there something we can do to feed him?"

"I will send back both reading material and some milk in powdered form" she blinked slowly a show Ianto that she was not a treat as he cuddled his baby tightly to his chest with a look of thunder.

"I'll go, I will ask for advice and helpful things, I will be back before you know I was gone" Jack begged and Ianto whined as he was torn between loosing the baby or his beloved. Finally he nodded, letting Jack run for the Tardis.

"He's mine now" Ianto muttered, "I will love him, even if the world does not."

"Then he is very lucky" she smiled, bowing and leaving them to it.

Owen considered his next move from the doorway, then headed to the wardrobe, dumping the socks out of the small basket Ianto had carefully piled them in, then he pulled the pillows out a bit, creating a divide between Jack's and Ianto's, shoving the basket in there as Ianto watched with interest.

He then got a mohair scarf that was on the wardrobe door and lined the basket, Ianto's eyes lighting up when the bowl started to take shape. Roughly the size of a shoe box, was a little nest.

A baby's bed.

"Oh Owen" Ianto sobbed as he shuffled up the bed, still cradling the little scrap.

"Our wee boy can seep close to us and hear us breathing, we can hear him if he calls out in the bight" Jack pointed out as he stood in the doorway, his arms full of supplies and a furtive Doctor sneaking in behind him.

Ianto removed the limp little body from the towel and Jack watched him place it carefully in the warmth tucking him on.

"So tiny, like a little bird" Ianto sobbed, falling into Jack arms as he sought comfort.

"It will be alright sweetheart" Jack promised, watching the Doctor prepare a tiny bottle with some baby formula as the poor little thing was starving.

While they spent ten years trying to get back, the Doctor had spent the time learning about Catkind and loving their funny moods. Especially the Kits and they playfulness. The time spend in the nursery was now paying off.

He peeked back into the basket at the tiny kat and wondered what they were going to do.

One thing was certain though.

This little one was here to stay.

Come hell or high water.


	158. Valentine agrees

The Doctor offered the bottle with a soft smile and watched those delicate hands scoop the scarf up, keeping the baby warm.

Ianto crooned softly, letting the kit smell the milk and then latch on.

"He's so weak" Ianto started to cry softly as it became clear that the baby couldn't suckle.

Then Owen sat with an eye dropper and pulled the top of the bottle, filling the dropper with milk then handing it over.

Ianto gently dropped some milk in, his face the model of concentration and the little tongue licked as he started to smile.

"He's drinking it, oh …. Oh baby … you good little boy" Ianto sobbed as Jack held him from behind, crooning softly to comfort them both.

"So, it seems he has a fighting chance" the Doctor said softly, refilling the dropper for Ianto.

"Thank you" Ianto said to him, those big blue eyes full of tears made the doctor smile.

"You are a sweet little thing, aren't you" the Doctor said as he watched Ianto return his full attention to the kit.

"Now you see why I need him" Jack whispered, "I can't breathe without him, he's my lovely, wonderful man."

"Shhhhhh" Ianto hissed, "Bubs is going to sleep."

Jack looked over at Owen who was openly crooning as he helped Ianto place the baby in the basket again and Ianto settled in the bed, one hand over the lump.

"I'm right here" Ianto whispered to the lumped mound, "I'll stay right here with my little boy."

Valentine had arrived and stood with his eyes wide, tears silently rolling as he waited for news.

Jack slid from the bed and pulled a blanket over Ianto, then approached their son.

"He's alive. The nurse seems to think he's got a form of dwarfism. He will need a lot of care, probably for the rest of his wee life" Jack said softly, taking his son in his arms and Valentine pulled away, heading for the bed.

"Taddy?" he sniffled, climbing into the bed and laying his head in his lap, "Is he OK?"

"Valley, I couldn't just leave him. You understand, right? I couldn't just leave him to die" Ianto stroked his ears as he spoke and Valentine nodded mutely, smelling his Taddy's calming scent.

"You'll look after him?"

"Yes, I will stay with him and look after him" Ianto said softly, "But you need to understand that she rejected him and he knows. He might be so very young but his wee heart broke and I will not let her hurt him again."

"I don't know how she could say that, do that" Valentine sighed, "I thought I had heard wrong or something."

"Catkind way" the Doctor sighed, "They reject … can afford to if there is a litter where others are wanting love too. I guess it's a defense mechanism. Care for the sure thing."

"Well, he's my sure thing now!" Ianto huffed.

"Thank you Taddy" Valentine rose and touched his nose to Ianto's then rubbed their faces together.

"I love my little boy" Ianto crooned, "Always will, even when I'm mad know I love you so very much Valley."

"I remember" he whimpered in Ianto's ear, "I remember how you saved me. Save him now."

Valentine headed back downstairs and the cries of his other children, finding Jazz asleep. He lifted the two little kits to her tits, watching them suckle and looked up at the ceiling, hoping the little boy would be OK.

Ianto felt his child's confusion and pain, also the flare of anger at finding the babies on their own.

As much as Ianto wanted to help he knew this would be the make or break of the couple and he had to bite his tongue.

Besides.

He had his own problem now.

Ianto looked into the buddle at the tiny kitten snoring softly as its traumatic day took its toll.

Jack walked the Doctor back to the Tardis and hugged him, commenting on the new floppy hair.

"Yah, I like the hair!" the Doctor grinned, "Still not ginger though."

"I'm not sure about the bow tie either" Jack nattered and the Doctor laughed.

"I had a fez but River shot it" he sighed theatrically, "Any way … good to see you Jack, glad to help. You look after your little family now."

Jack watched the box blink away and then walked back in to find his son cuddling the kits with a look of total panic.

"What's wrong."

"I don't know what those are for" he whispered, pointing to nappies, "What do I do?"

"All that time and you never learnt how to do nappies" Jack laughed expertly opening a tiny nappy and flicking a week kit onto it's back.

"The hole is for the tail, obviously, and then the just, zip … and …. There!" Jack held up a tiny kit and handed it over, "Now try your daughter."

"They're so tiny" Valentine gushed.

"You were maybe four weeks old when your Taddy stole you" Jack grinned, "Hiding you in his wheelchair so I didn't know"

"Wheelchair" Valentine said slowly as he got a sudden image of it. "So that's the cold mental I remember."

"He wanted you so much" Jack smiled, "The moment he saw you he knew you were his little boy."

Valentine sighed as he held up the girl and the nappy slid off.

Jack showed him again as Jazz snored softly from the bed.

This was going to be a long night.


	159. What is it?

It was cold, so much noise and squeezing, this ….. Bigness.

Then falling.

It hurt.

So hard.

A voice I knew so well, the voice I thought was my Dam. She said to leave me I was a …. Runt?

NO.

Not dead.

No.

Don't leave me here.

Then the sensation of movement, like flying again but not a hard thump at the end.

Soft.

Sweet.

This voice was one I know …

Smells …. Smells …. Mine.

Warm now, feeling softly held again.

Nice.

WET

WET

Oh.

Nice.

That voice so full of love so warm like the …bath. It's called a bath.

Feels like mummy did before it got all tight and squished.

Like it.

Rubbing now, all warm and soft.

More cuddles. Cuddles. Yes, that's what this is called.

Sad.

Why?

Hungry.

Yes please.

Too big, too … can't.

Oh, so hungry.

What is … YES

YES

YES

GOOD YES

Love….love …..love….love…..yes.

Warm.

Love.

So tired, so warm.

"I'll stay right here with my little boy." Says …. Mine.

So loved.

Smell.

Mine.

Yes.

You are mine, I smell you.

Sleep now.

Safe.

Warm.

Full.

Loved.


	160. Happy

Ianto was drifting, dreaming of a field full of wild flowers and running with his little boy.

His sweet little dark skinned boy who was reaching for his hand….

Ianto shot up in the bed, looking over the little basket and found tiny blue eyes peeking back.

Oh god, his eyes were open and Ianto felt an overflow of love as he gushed and picked him out of his wee bed.

"Hello my darling" he crooned, almost crying with delight, "I see you too."

A little blink and Jack entered carrying more formula, "His time for a …he's awake?"

"Look, his eyes have opened" Ianto sobbed happily.

"Yeah, the beasts downstairs have too, oh. So cute!" Jack laughed as he peered at the wee ball of fluff. "Hungry wee man?"

"My little fluffy bum butterball sweetie" Ianto crooned and those wee sapphires blinked again.

"Can you hear him?" Jack asked as he got the cup full of hot water and retrieved the eye dropper.

"More like … a flutter" Ianto smiled, "My little man is trying, aren't you."

Jack smiled and handed over to dropper watching the wee mouth open expectantly. "He's getting good at that."

"Yeah, look at him. Gobble, gobble, gobble" Ianto said and the wee ball squeaked.

"You like that? You like turkey gobble noises?" Ianto said with glee, rubbing his face in the fur making the noise again.

The squeak again and this time Ianto definitely felt humor.

"Awww, a turkey lover. When you are bigger, I bet you will REALLY love turkey" he laughed.

Three eye droppers later and Jack was writing it down in the little journal Ianto had by the bed to keep track of feeds as Valentine appeared. He had his two babies on his arms and he sat on the bed and opened his arms, letting them roll out.

"Oh!" Ianto cried with glee, handing his wee man over to Jack so he could pick up the little ginger one.

"She's called Autumn, like the orange leaves" Valentine said proudly as Ianto crooned.

Jack and Valentine exchanged kittens and he got his first real look at his last born son.

Valentine was looking at the little boy and he picked up a wee paw and watched it flop back. "Taddy?"

"His wee body doesn't work like it should, I'll fix that though" Ianto said absently as he looked at the wee boy Jack was burping.

"Val, I explained about burping, didn't I?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I … just can't seem to get the hang of it Dad" he said sadly.

"All good things take time" Ianto replied.

"And your wee man here?" Ianto asked, "What did you name him?"

"Rembrandt, Rem for short coz his wee tail looks like a paintbrush, see?" Valentine grinned, pulling the little finger-like tail out to show his Taddy with pride.

"They are so big and strong" Ianto complemented him, "Lovely children darling."

"But this one …"

"Is mine!" Ianto said firmly, his smile fading as he exchanged kittens, taking his little man back.

"I didn't mean … I mean … I'm glad he has you. I don't think I could do it" Valentine said softly as the little kit stared at him from Ianto's loving embrace. "You are a lucky little boy. I will share my Taddy because he has all the love in the universe and then some to spare."

A wee squeak and Valentine gasped with please, "Oh. He's trying to talk to me!"

"Has been since he woke" Jacks gushed, asking for a turn to hold him and Ianto handed him over as Jack crooned and gently rocked him, "You are so clever. Yes, our little angel is so clever."

Valentine looked over at the doorway as Jazz entered and made her way gingerly to the bed. "I wondered where you all were."

"Is Owen here yet?" Jack asked as he petted little Rem's ears.

"Yes, he and Tosh are in the kitchen" she said as she moved closer to Ianto.

The growl was soft but obvious as Ianto glared at her, protectively holding the smoky kit closer to his chest.

"Don't worry Tad. I don't want him" she said and then blinked, "That sounds unkind. It's … it's our way. In a multi-litter we have to choose. Often one … sometimes up the three are discarded so the stronger ones survive. It had always been that way. Please don't … don't hate me."

"I don't hate you" Ianto answered, "I just don't understand. Just because his wee legs don't work … just because he is a little different. If our kind felt that way I would not be here. Jack should have just thrown me in the bay when I … well, almost died I guess."

"What?" she sat with open surprise.

"My brain damage. I was as helpless as this wee turkey lover here, yes I was" Ianto started to explain to the kit, who seems to be listening, "When I finally woke up I was stuck. My body didn't work and I was stuck, screaming in my head. My lovely Jack didn't give up. He loved me, every broken, useless part of me and he made me fight to get better. I am better. Not the same as others, maybe never will be as strong as I was but there are different kinds of strong. I got out of the wheelchair, I battled my useless limbs and I walked again. Even if you never get strong enough to walk, I will for you."

A wee squeak, this time a long one and Ianto burst into tears.

"I hear you darling. Yes. I love you too"

"He spoke?" Jack gasped.

"Yes, just one word, it took everything he had but yes. I heard you darling."

"What did he say" Valentine asked with glee.

"Happy."


	161. it's in the name I gave you

Ianto was sitting in the bath, holding the baby in the water as the kit 'swam' about.

Jack climbed in and watched as Ianto slowly moved the kit thought the water his little paw with the white tip moving with vigor as the other limbs seemed to flail about.

"He's holding his head up better" Jack gushed, carefully swapping hands with Ianto so he was holding the baby now.

Ianto washed himself and sang softly as he watched Jack croon and cuddle the kit.

"How's it going downstairs?" Ianto finally asked, reaching for the kit so Jack could wash.

"Good, well. Something. She seems to dote on the little girl but not the boy. This is something I saw there, a mother cat sometimes has a favorite but Valentine is trying really hard to love them both equally. He really wants to spend more time with this one, yeah!"

Jack had scooted forward and was scratching the little kit's head.

"He's putting on weight" Ianto decided to change the subject as he was quite happy up here anyway.

"So clever!" Jack gushed, taking the kit so Ianto could get out and then Ianto pulled on his robe and held out the towel for the fluff ball.

"My little star" Ianto gushed as he rubbed the kit and Jack got out, letting the bath out and drying himself.

The sound of the hairdryer had him grinning and he rushed into the other room to watch the baby enjoy the hot blast, his little head wobbling with the effort as he held it up to the heat.

"Never seen a kit love the dryer so much" he laughed.

"It's the wind" Ianto grinned, "He loves the feeling of it in his fur."

"Ah, a wind lover!" Jack crooned.

"We still don't have a name for our wee mite. Can't keep calling him butterball, we'll give the kit a complex." Ianto laughed.

"It'll come" Jack said softly, knowing Ianto wanted the honor of naming their new fluff.

They settled down to sleep, their naked bodies warm against each other as the wee kit slept.

To Jack's delight, Ianto removed the basket and carefully placed it on the table by the bed, then plastered himself against Jack, whispering naughty thoughts.

They made love quietly, the only noise was their skin slapping as they silently loved each other.

Ianto was asleep when Jack climbed from the bed and walked on shaky legs around the bed and retrieved the little kit.

He took the basket and placed it back between them, crooning softly as he checked to see if the baby was still asleep.

Little snores comforted him and he tucked him back in then placed the basket between the pillows, snuggling in so their hands could clasp.

Ianto woke first, stretching and then remembering his baby, gasping with horror then relaxing as he saw that Jack had gotten to him first.

He leaned over the basket to check on the kit and got a lovely surprise.

Not only was he awake he was reaching for him, the little white tipped paw reaching out to stroke his face.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Jack woke at the first sob and shot up to check, thinking the worst.

The little paw found the cleft in his chin and explored as Jack watched with wonder.

"See?" Ianto said with delight, "He' a fighter"

"A lightweight" Jack giggled as he pretended he was being punched by the paw.

A wee squeak told them it was funny.

"A featherweight." Ianto giggled a well.

"Yes. A wee feather who loves the wind, don't you ..my little …." Ianto stalled out and then his face lit up.

"Feather!"

"Yeah?" Jack's enthusiasm grew as well, realizing Ianto had picked a name … one he had helped with.

Seems they have both named him after all.

"Feather" Jack repeated softly, "Yeah. I love it. Our little feather floating about in our heart."

"Oh Cariad, he is ours, right?" Ianto asked.

"Yes babe. She declared her intent to abandon. It was in front of the nurse who noted it. This wee man is officially not her child now." Jack assured him, "Valentine is happy for us to have him. If it comes to an argument I will have adoption papers filled out and we will adopt him, I know Jazz will sign without a second thought."

"I had hoped she would change her mind or…at least soften." Ianto sighed, "She has never liked it here much."

"LOOK" Jack squealed as little Feather pushed himself up with his front legs and his little head wobbled as he turned to find Ianto and squeaked.

"So clever!" Ianto gushed, scooping him up and kissing his furry little face.

"My baby"

Jack watched Ianto gush and smiled softly as he tried to disregard the problem downstairs.

He hoped Valentine could weather this storm.

 

 

[ ](http://postimage.org/)   
[image sharing sites](http://postimage.org/)


	162. snuggles

Valentine was eagerly cuddling wee Feather, cooing as he blinked up at him with those startlingly blue eyes just like his.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered, "But Taddy can give you so much more, he can be there more than me. I will look after your siblings and you can be here with my Tad. OK?"

Those wee eyes slowly blinked and then a wee squeak.

"You are so cute" he giggled, "I feel your humor."

"He loves peek-a-boo" Ianto said eagerly dropping to his knees and covering his face, then removing his hands and gasping at the kit.

Little squeak as the paw waved happily.

"Peek-a-boo butterball" Ianto giggled and wriggled closer, doing it again.

This time the little kit jumped, his wee legs flying out as he showed surprise and then his wee face split into a huge smile.

"I hear him" Valentine enthused, "I hear laughter! His little legs are moving better too."

"Hey there" Jack came in and the wee head swung straight away and they all heard it.

**Dada**

"OH god" Ianto gasped as he looked up at Jack, "He called you Dada."

Valentine knew it was going to be like that, had realized straight away that his child had to be theirs for any chance but it still hurt that he was not going to …

**Tada**

"Did you hear that?" Valentine gushed as the kit reached up and touched his face with a wee socked paw.

"Yes Ianto grinned, "If you are Taddy, then what am I?"

"Pop" a wee noise.

"Pop?" Ianto repeated with surprise.

Poppy-go-boo

The little inner voice was tiny but clear.

"Poppy?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Well, you do sort of pop up" Valentine laughed softly, "I agree. You are a poppy!"

"Well, I guess I must be if both my special boys say so" Ianto shrugged, "Is that right wee man?"

"Pop" came another wee squeak and then a wide mouthed laugh.

"Autumn is walking already" Valentine gushed, "Rem seems less interested, he likes stretching a lot."

"Perhaps he was squashed towards the end" Ianto offered and Valentine nodded.

"I think so too, he loves being 'flown' like you used to with me" Valentine smiled, "I hold him up and airplane him and he laughs until he chokes."

"He sounds a lot like you" Ianto grinned as he watched Morty stalk past, his tail waving like a flag.

He climbed into a large fluffy cat bed that sat inside the French doors on a low stool.

Ianto rose and walked over carefully laying the baby in the bed, watching him snuffling against the old cat's large stomach.

Morty purred as the baby kneaded his fat, rubbing his little face in his fur.

"I think he's hungry" Ianto said softly an Jack came back from the small kitchenette with the bottle, this time without a dropper.

"He's bigger now, and stronger. Maybe he can suckle now" Jack suggested, "It would mean a great deal of independence for him if he can drink instead of being fed."

Ianto carefully held the bottle and Morty purred encouragingly as the little mouth accepted the bottle.

Ianto crooned encouragement as the baby mouthed it.

"Suck honey, yum yum" Ianto whispered and Morty leaned over, rubbing his nose again the wee head.

_**Relax little boy, like licking with your whole mouth.** _

Feather looked at his uncle and tried again, this time feeling the warm milk as it hit his throat and his eyes widened as he latched on and started to suck.

"Oh! Morty, well done" Ianto laughed, "He did like you said!"

Ianto stretched out his other arm, cuddling the old cat as well as the baby as the little bit drank his fill and then flopped into the soft stomach with a little burp.

Ianto laughed as Morty reached out, hooking the kit and pulling him into his arms, kissing his face with his whiskers.

_**Sleep.** _

**Yes Uncle.**

Feather drifted.


	163. wasted chance

Feather was awake but Poppy was still asleep so he tried his little squeak.

Nope.

He wriggled to the edge and peered over the edge of the basket, his good paw hooking him along.

Squeak.

Feather sighed and decided on another tactic. He placed his weight on the edge tipping the basket and he tumbled out, onto the pillow where he was against Poppy's face.

He nuzzled into the warmth and Ianto hummed softly, reaching up to hook him into his warm chest.

Much better.

Then Ianto opened his eyes and looked down at his wee man, busy snuggling in and grinned, proud to the show of strength.

Jack had left the bed, his voice wafting up the stairs as he talked with Owen about something on is phone.

"Hello munchkin" Ianto crooned, rubbing the wee head as his boy looked up and squeaked happily.

"I saw" Ianto grinned, "Quite the daredevil, aren't you!"

Squeak.

Ianto laughed, watching the doorway as footsteps came closer and Jack entered, smiling as he saw his best boy awake and waiting.

"Hello little ones" Jack grinned, "Anyone humgry?"

Squeak.

"That's enough out of you, you chatterbox" Ianto fake growled and Father grinned, showing his little teeth.

"Teeth" Ianto gasped, "Oh! Val already has his, I didn't know they came in so quick."

"Catkind hon" Jack grinned, "He might like a little bit of flaked fish today, yeah? Steamed fishy for bubbas?"

Ianto smiled as he climbed out of bed, clasping his baby to his chest and Jack had the robe ready to throw around them both as Ianto slipped into his slippers and headed downstairs to remove some fish from the freezer he had snap frozen fresh from the market.

Little squeals of delight had him grinning as two balls of legs, tails and open mouths tumbled towards him and he carefully placed Father on the soft bed for the other two to greet.

He then walked through to the kitchen and started breakfast.

Jazz entered and looked around, finding him and walking over to greet him, her nose rubbing softly against his before she retreated to look at Feather.

Ianto snuck to the doorway to watch as she reached out and gently stroked the kit's back, gaining a huge purr of delight from the little boy.

Valley was off with Owen as he had started working in the hub, enjoying the sharing with Owen of the things he had learnt.

Ianto had felt nervous for some reason and he scolded himself, much as Jack did before kissing him goodbye a few minutes ago.

She grinned and lay down so her face was close to his and he reached his little paw out to stroke her face.

Ianto smiled as he went back to breakfast for the fluffs, also making a large chicken salad for jazz.

She was breastfeeding two babies and needed the food, even if Feather was not included.

Ianto's hands stilled as he considered this fact, then remembered the wee butterball couldn't suckle anyway.

Not at first.

Ianto carried thourgh the shredded fish and Jazz's meal, handing it over and settling with his own sandwich.

Jazz was not feeding any to Feather.

Ianto stopped eating to watch her calmly feed the other two as his little boy watched and he rose to retrieve his boy.

"Oh! I forgot about him, I have a routine with these two" she simpered as he picked up his sandwich as well as the extra bowl he was keeping for her snack later and retreated upstairs.

He was so angry he couldn't speak.

He abandoned the uneaten sandwich and fed his baby who ate with gusto, the feelings of loss instantly gone as he looked adoringly up at Ianto with an open mouth for each morsel.

Ianto settled baby and then contacted Jack via coms, snarling in hushed tones what had happened.

It won't until a low growl started down the line that Ianto realized Valley was listening in and he sighed.

"I thought I was just talking to Daddy" Ianto said as he heard his son hiss down the line.

"Val. Come to my office" Jack demanded, "Tiger pants, I gotta go he's starting to steam."

Ianto removed the Bluetooth, feeling horrible that he had now created a problem for Jack as he checked the sleeping baby.

This was not going as well as he had hoped.

She really had rejected him in every way.

The wee thing was cuddling one if his ties as he slept as Ianto sat and wept silently for his little cherub.

So unfair.


	164. we all fall down

Ianto was sitting in the bath, rolling the little paws in his fingers as he examined them, Feather dosing in his lap as he enjoyed his massage.

"Hey babe" Jack leaned in to kiss him and Ianto smiled softly.

"Polydactyl!" Ianto said suddenly and Jack looked at him with confusion.

"The thumb. There is a breed of cats called Polydactyls, they have an extra toe that moves like a thumb" Ianto said calmly, "Do you think they are a Catkind cousin or something?"

"Never heard of them, but you never know." Jack shrugged, reaching for the snoozing kit. "His tum feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I don't know what upset him" Ianto frowned.

"Maybe it is you, nervous about tonight" Jack said.

Unit was doing an artifact exchange. Nothing unusual except for the fact some of it was sensitive. Jack didn't want the others having an 'eyes on' so Ianto was in the game.

No, this was not his first rodeo and he was not the least bit concerned, knowing he was also needed to keep Jack's sarcasm in check. Unit liked his coffee anyway, always a calmer.

The reason he was nervous was that Valentine was on duty at the hub with Owen, doing a delicate surgery on a guest that arrived through the rift in damaged form.

Tosh was in the middle of a computer program that might mean extra security in the hub. She was calling it the 'bubble' and seemed so intent on her revisions that she didn't even acknowledge Ianto when he had asked her about babysitting earlier.

So, here we are.

Ianto was going to trust Jazz with his baby boy.

Jack told him he was being overly sensitive. Feather was big enough to roll, wrestle with his siblings and had a lusty yell.

Jazz had promised to be attentive and made a nest space for him and everything, but still that niggle remained.

Jack lost patience, taking the kit from Ianto's hands and striding down to the bed, placing the dozy baby in with the other two and telling them all to behave before walking to the front door.

Ianto was torn but could feel Jack's annoyance thrumming through the bond so he left and told himself to be a grown up about it.

As the door swung shut he heard Jazz crooning.

The meeting was the usual blustering, arguments and sly insults.

Ianto provided the coffee and actual artifacts to swap as Jack postured.

While in the kitchen he had rung and asked how the baby was and Jazz had told him the babies were all asleep and no, she could not wake them for him and no, she was not holding the phone down so he could hear him breathe.

Ianto had taken a deep breath and said to himself under his breath, "Big boy pants."

Jack looked at him with surprise, blinking.

Ianto smiled weakly and shifted in his seat, Jack reaching out to take his hand.

"I'm fine" Ianto whispered, "I'm a grown-up."

"OK baby" Jack said softly as he felt Ianto's growing alarm.

At the end of the meeting Jack told Ianto to lock it all away to sort later, he would take him home. The relief on his face made Jack feel like a real arse for riding him.

As they neared home Ianto started to rock in his seat as he clutched his hands together.

"Faster Daddy" he whispered, his eyes wide with worry as Jack tried to soothe him.

They roared up the drive and Ianto was gone, mad monkey running for the door and into the house as Jack calmly turned off the engine and …

Jack was running.

Ianto's scream in his head was awful to hear, it made his balls shrivel into his gut as he struggled into the house.

Jazz was standing with a look of pure terror, her hands clasped as she begged forgiveness.

"It was a mistake, an honest mistake. I totally forgot that he can't jump and he fell off the bed" she sobbed.

Feather's pain slammed through the barriers as Ianto knelt and picked up the limp body, sobbing inconsolably.

"Munchkin?" Ianto whispered, shaking as he checked him over and then he let out a wail as his fingers detected a limb at an unnatural angle.

Jack had not time to speak, ask or blame.

He scooped up Ianto and kit, racing to the SUV and back to the hub as Ianto sobbed in the passenger seat with their little boy lying so still.

So silent.

* * *

 


	165. retreat and regroup

Dislocated.

Valentine had been so upset that he wound up in Jack's arms s he watched Owen gently manoeuvring the back limb back into position, Tosh watching with a pale face as Ianto silently held his baby down.

The pop told them it was re-seated and Owen quickly slid a sock over the kit's body and leg, then plastered over the sock, ensuring the fur wasn't going to get caught in the wet plaster yet create the much needed stability.

He cut around the bum bit to allow the tail freedom and the butt room to do its business.

"There you are little man" Owen crooned, finally letting his hands shake as he watched Ianto let go of the tiny body and break down, clutching the edge of the gurney as he placed his face near the little kit.

"He's still floppy" Jack pointed out.

"He's in shock" Owen explained, "This is a dangerous time. He needs to be kept warm and still. He needs to sleep."

Valentine moved closer, reaching out to touch his son's little face and he stroked his whiskers back.

"Poor little boy" he crooned, "Taddy's poor, brave little soldier."

Little eyes opened and looked at him. Then rolled to find Ianto and the baby weakly meowed with sorrow.

"Poppy's here darling" Ianto sobbed, "Poppy is not going to leave you again. I am so sorry darling. I'm right here. Promise."

Jack waited until Ianto had cried himself out and was cuddled on the sofa with the kit inside his shirt against his chest where his heartbeat soothed the poor sad baby.

Jack then told them he was going somewhere for a moment and Valentine followed.

"Dad. I'm coming too" Valentine called out as Jack got to the SUV.

"Val…"

"No! She is my wife. I want to be there" Valentine demanded and Jack nodded.

They got home to find Jazz asleep with the kits and Valentine reached out, patting her foot.

"Hey" she yawned, pulling the foot back and going back to sleep. Autumn however squeaked at her Taddy and crawled towards him.

"Hey pretty girl" Valentine crooned, lifting her into his arms, "Things go scary, huh?"

_Scardey cat wanted his Poppy_

"Yes, I bet he did, that was really hurting him" Valentine told her.

_Mama was angry coz he wetted his nappy and she threw him._

Valentine went still as did his father.

"Darling? Mama hurt Feather?" he asked calmly, trying not to look at his Dad's face.

_She picked him up by his leggy and shaked him, then throwed him down and he sort of bounced and squealed._

Valentine closed his eyes against the image of the poor little baby being hurt like that.

_He cried for Poppy and Mama told him she would put him outside in the dark if he tried to call out again. We was all scared she would be angry at us too._

"It's OK darling, Taddy's home now, I will ever let anything or anyone hurt you" he said as he finally looked at his Dad.

His heart broke as he looked into pools of misery and he watched Jack's face crumble as he rose and told Jack he wanted to go home.

"We are home love" Jack said softly.

"No. The hub, where Taddy is" Valentine snarled, "I want my Taddy. That's home, my Taddy's arms."

Valentine was gathering the two kits as he spoke and Jack nodded as he watched Jazz stretch and get more comfortable.

"It's OK" Jack said softly, "This will all be OK."

Jack scooped Morty up as he passed him, seeing the old cat's worry as he watched them moving about.

"Daddy!" Valentine barked and they left for the hub, Valentine wanting to cry, scream and beg forgiveness for choosing such a poor mate.

Ianto was already on the bed, room for his boy. Valentine crawled in, carefully dropping the kits in the middle where they inspected their sleeping brother and smelt the cast with their mouths open to show their fear.

"He will be OK" Ianto told them, "Just sad and sore."

They settled around him as Morty jumped up and cuddled in, pleasing the kits no end.

Ianto looked over the heads of the assorted kits and found Jack looking back.

"This is not finished Cariad."

"I know baby" Jack crooned, "I know."

"Not by a long shot!"


	166. sorted

Ianto woke to the sound of the Tardis and he reluctantly climbed from the bed, leaving the fluffs asleep.

Valentine hesitated, then smiled gratefully as Tosh ran in to watch them so he could follow his Tad.

Jack was already telling the Doctor what had happened and he stopped talking as Ianto entered, followed by their son.

"Uncle" Valentine sobbed, running to the Doctor and hugging him, "Oh gods, she hurt our baby. She … how could she harm him like that?"

"The question now is, what do you want to do about it" the Doctor spoke softly as he stroked little ears and Valentine sighed as he leaned against him.

"This is not what I signed up for, you know? My mate was supposed to provide, love and nurture. Respect and support. You know?"

"Yes munchkin" the Doctor crooned as he hugged him tightly. "Leave it with me. Do you want to say goodbye?"

Valentine shook his head, then flew to his Taddy with a soft sob as he acknowledged his disconnect from his mate.

"I'll go talk to her" Ianto bristled, I'll bloody let her know how I feel!"

Jack grabbed at him as he strode towards the Tardis, "Take me there. I'll claw her fucking eyes out, she'll find that my Cariad calls me Tiger for a reason."

"Easy, easy" Jack held him tightly as he felt his shake with fury and nodded at the Doctor to go.

The Doctor nodded and stepped back into the box, disappearing as Valentine broke down.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked softly, "You don't want to talk to her?"

"I want … I want to hurt her." Valentine sobbed, "I want to tear her limbs off so she can feel my little boy's pain, she is not connected to our bond. She has been lying about trying, hasn't she."

"I'm sorry darling" Ianto crooned.

"Poor Peanut" Valentine sighed, "Must be so confusing, us gone and just her there, stalking about."

"Not for much longer, given the look the Doctor gave me baby" Jack soothed.

Ianto felt the shifting in his mind that told him his baby was waking up and he flew back to the bedroom where Tosh was trying to help the little kit.

"Poppy's here" Ianto crooned, "It's OK. No nappy, I know. Hold on."

Ianto held the kit over a bowl and told him to pee, the little kit letting loose as a tiny stream or urine rained down. Tosh handed over some tissues and Ianto wipe the bottom, then kept wiping as he encouraged the bowels to move as well.

Once Ianto was satisfied that the kit was done, he bunched up the tissue and threw it into the bin, then started wrapping the kit in a warm blanket as he cooed.

The other two woke and Valentine scooped them up as he reminded them about their toilet training, heading for the bathroom where he held them over the bowl and crooned as they went.

Ianto now got a large scarf and tied opposite corners, then placed it over his head and tucked an arm in, creating a papoose, then placing his baby into the fold and wrapping him in.

Valentine watched as Ianto made sure the kit could see out and then calmly walked out of the room.

Valentine quickly did one similar, but just around his neck with all corners tied so he could place both kits in his and followed.

Rem and Autumn were squeaking with delight as they watched the hub go by and Tosh came into view again.

"Hello babies" she crooned, "Aren't you looking lovely!"

Gwen hesitated at her work station and then leaned in with a grin as Autumn looked at her and yawned.

"What big teeth you have there, missus" she crooned, gaining a little whiskery grin.

The Tardis wheezed into view and the Doctor stepped out, his face stern and a large scratch to his cheek.

"What happened!" Jack demanded as he rushed to examine his old friend's face.

"She didn't want to go, I had to get a few Catkind to come get her" he snorted, "She didn't know they were with me and openly said she would drown them all in a bucket if it interfered with her and Valentine. She also said our little man over there should be put down. Seems Catkind have this funny little law that says a mother cannot knowingly kill her young."

"So she's gone" Valentine said softly, his face filled with sorrow.

"Yes. Um" the Doctor placed his fingers to his lips as he looked at the family and Ianto stepped forward.

"Say it, whatever it is, just say it" he said bravely, even as he clutched the baby.

"There is another who wants to help. She understands if you don't want her but … er …."

A petite tabby Catkind slid out of the Tardis and stood there, her eyes locked on the kits hanging from Valentine's sling.

"She is Jazz's litter sister. She feels terrible about the treatment given and had no kits. Apparently she is barren and will never have her own and as such cannot claim a mate" the Doctor explained, "She was to join the sisterhood but heard what happened here and wanted to offer her services to help raise the kits."

"Hello" she whispered softly, "I am Anastasia"

"Whoa, big name for a little lady" Jack smiled and she blushed, her ears turning bright pint.

"Stasi, for short" Valentine whispered. "I remember you. You danced with me at the mating ceremony."

"Yes I did" she nodded, then turned to Jack, "And you stepped on my tail Sir."

"OK, only I call him that" Ianto said as he made a decision and scooped Autumn from the sling, plonking her into Stasti's paws and her excited purr as she cuddled the kit brought a soft smile to Valentine's face.

Sorted.


	167. Stasi settles in

Stasi was a hit.

She oozed maternal love and the kits all got equal affection.

All.

Yep.

Feather was in love as well, looking for her soft hands and soothing coo as she took him from Ianto so Ianto could shower and shave each morning.

She would sneak off with him nine times out of ten and Ianto would go down to find his boy already in a little front pack as she prepared their breakfast, calling out to the other two that she would box their ears if they didn't stop bickering.

The squeals of amusement showed that she would never raise a hand to them and when she would storm over clapping her hands at them, then drop to her knees to rub faces and bump heads Ianto always felt a swell of happiness from the kits.

Valentine had created a nest for himself next to the main one and the first time Ianto had wandered down in the night and found him in the main nest he had silently covered them all up with a mute sqwee of delight.

Two days later the second nest was dismantled and Valentine started touching her during the day.

Nothing big.

Just a stroke of her ears and a soft rub against her when talking, her eyes following him with adoration and constant deferring to him as the tom.

Then Ianto watched as she leaned in to place a cup in front of Valentine and absently kiss his cheek before rising.

Ianto looked over at Jack and saw him watching intently as well.

Valentine's ears slowly pinked as he registered the stare of his parents and he looked up with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you are all getting along" Ianto said out loud, "It's important for the kits to understand affection and love. You are both doing such a good job."

Stasi smiled and plucked Feather from the front pack and passed him to Ianto, "Someone's feeling grumpy today."

"Teething?" Ianto asked as he checked and frown a little frown waiting.

_No_

"What is it my wee butterball?" Ianto crooned.

_Autumn said I'm stupid_

"What?" Stasi said with shock and Ianto looked up, smiling as she gave away the completion of the bonding.

_Autumn said I'm stupid and will never be a real Kat_

"Don't be silly" Ianto sighed, "you were all born together, you all come from the same mum and dad. You are Catkind, just like the rest."

_Like mama Stasi?_

"Yes. Like your Mama Stasi" Ianto nodded, pretending not to hear the new name for Stasi.

Valentine stormed over to the nest where two sets of eyes watched.

"I will not have you bullying your brother. He is small and damaged because he let you have all the goodness!" Valentine snarled, "You are both so big and strong because he is not!"

Autumn's little face fell as she looked up at her Taddy and knew he was speaking the truth.

Rem however, was proving to be the problem child.

_He smells different and he lives with Poppy. He's just a kitty._

"So you are just one too then" Valentine reasoned, "You are full blooded brothers. So if he is lacking so are you. Right now the only thing you are lacking is manners and you are big enough to go over my knee young man!"

"Val!" Stasi gasped, rushing to the Kits, "I'm sure they are sorry. Tell Taddy you are sorry and Feathery bum too! You hurt his feelings and that hurts mine!"

_**Sorry Mama** _

To little Voices rang loud and clear as they looked at her with woe.

They then tumbled for the bed and wobbled over to where Ianto was still holding their brother. Ianto placed his baby on the floor and they bumped heads, squealing their apologies.

"See? All good" she cooed, scooping them all up and Ianto hid his smile as he watched his baby being pinched yet again by the light fingered queen.

"So, we will all eat like polite little pigs" she said as she placed each baby by their plate and Valentine laughed softly, reaching out to stroke her back as she crouched over the kits.

Totally natural and without thought, he let his fingers slide though her fur and she purred, arching against his hand.

The two men looked at each other with delight.

Valentine was finding real love this time.


	168. mine

Ianto was lying on the lawn, the little fluffs crawling over him as they pretended to kill him with little snarls and growls.

Stasi was watching from the nearby swing seat, Feather in her arms as she sang in a lullaby and Ianto was drifting with the warmth of the sun.

Valentine walked out and flopped next to his Taddy, letting the fluffs have a second victim and Feather started to struggle to get down so Stasi placed him on Valentine's chest.

"Hey big guy" he crooned, "I hear uncle Owen is coming to take that itchy cast off today."

Father squealed with delight as he wriggled up Valentine's chest to nuzzle his chin.

"Daddy will be home soon with Uncle" Ianto agreed, "Aunty Tosh will be here soon as well, they are staying for tea."

_Turkey?_

Morty wandered out and sat on the porch under Stasi's chair and licked hip lips.

"What makes you think it's not meatloaf?" Ianto said with a grin as Morty snorted then sniffed the air.

_Turkey!_

Ianto laughed as the old cat showed his knowledge and the kits all squealed with delight as they made for him, only to have Peanut materialize from beneath the deck to drive them back.

With peals of laughter they watched the kits pretend to attack the dog and Peanut pretended to be afraid as they yowled and spat.

Ianto hoped Feather would be able to join in once the cast was off and the sound of the SUV had him leaping up with delight.

He scooped Feather from valentine's chest and ran to greet Owen, his face full of excitement.

Owen smiled as he saw 'little' Ianto approaching and he threw his arms wide, accepting a hug and kiss before the squirming fluff between them was released.

"Come along wee man" Owen crooned, "Let's see how that poor leg is."

Owen cut the plaster off as Ianot watched eagerly, Stasi and Valentine watching with a kit each, their worry and hope evident in their faces.

Owen smiled to himself, happy that Valentine had found a match the second time round.

As has he.

Owen finished and rubbed the limb o the crushed fur could stick up and Ianto muttered about a bath for that pongy thing.

Owen put him down and they held their breath, Feather trying desperately to stand as his siblings squeaked encouragement.

He wobbled, then fell.

Ianto scooped him up with soft croons, "It's OK. It hasn't been used, it just needs some swimming to build it up and when your leg is big and strong you will walk."

_Will I?_

"One day" Ianto promised, cuddling his baby, "Even if I have to help you … you will be a big boy."

Ianto wandered upstairs and ran a wee bath in the large hand basin, adding some bubbles.

"You hop in there, I'll just run us a big bath and then you can practice swimming" Ianto promised the kit that had missed the water while in a cast.

Soon they were in the water as Ianto held his little body, encouraging him the kick his little legs.

"There you go baby" Ianto crooned, "See? You just need to practice it moving."

Downstairs Stasi slid closer to Owen, "Uncle? Will he really be ok?"

Owen turned to give a retort and saw her face, full of desperation.

"You really care about him?" Owen asked, "You don't share your sister's thought process."

"We are not of blood" she bristled, drawing herself up and surprising Owen as she showed herself to be taller than him, "We were fostered together. She is damaged. And wrong!"

"Good!" Owen smiled, "I like you!"

Valentine stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm as he looked his uncle in the eye.

What he said warmed his heart.

"Mine!"


	169. mimics

Over the next few weeks Ianto spent so much time in the bath with Feather that he started to hate the place and was sure the kit did too. When he told Jack, half asleep, he never thought Jack would do this.

It was not a huge pool, just like a toddler's pool, but deep enough for the kits to get into without touching the bottom.

Ianto whispered to Jack that he would be very grateful at bed time and Jack had walked on air all afternoon.

They all got in the water … except for Morty who thought it a horrible idea.

Peanut soon got bored but as long as there were strong arms from the four adults, the kits wanted the sunshine and water.

Feather was resting on Ianto's raised knees as Jack talked to Valentine about a new artifact, Ianto listening as he tried to think of another similar for classification. Feather was sitting pertly, the water around his little shoulders as he watched his siblings get held up to splash each other while Stasi giggled at them.

Ianto felt a slight nudge and gasped as Feather launched himself, confidently swimming towards Autumn and everyone watched with awe as the little kit swam like a natural.

"Look at him go!" Valentine finally said with open pride as his little boy changed course and swam to his outstretched hands.

Valentine scooped him up and rubbed faces as he crooned about how proud he was of his little man.

Ianto looked at Jack, his pride also evident as Jack reached out to hug him.

They then all went in and dried off, Feather chirping for the dryer and the other two watching, then asking for a turn too.

Soon Stasi was laughing as she blasted all three kits with the most amazing contraption she had ever seen.

Feather opened his mouth so his little cheeks puffed out and the other two screamed with mirth, then copied.

Jack carried down a large mirror and placed it on the floor so they could see themselves all puffed up, then leaned back against Ianto on the sofa to watch.

The two playing didn't notice at first, then Rem saw movement and froze, staring at the other two kittens.

_Look, there are kits in our house._

Autumn rolled off her back, onto her feet and turned to look, opening her mouth with shock at the huge, fluffy monster kittens in their house.

Rem walked over stiff legged, the other white kit came his way, its stupid tail had a black tip and it stood straight up like an aerial. Looked like a really stupid kit.

_Stay back Autumn, they look mean._

Autumn had been creeping closer but so had a fat orange one behind the black tipped stupid arse.

She dropped to her stomach and the orange one did too.

Feather was watching and turned to his Taddy, "What are they doing?"

Valentine scooted around a bit so Feather could see the mirror as well and he gasped with shock as he saw the reflections moving.

Ianto had never shown him a mirror, taking photos and stuff but reflections had never been explained. Obviously Valentine hadn't either and everyone was entertained as the kits started their displays of power.

Rem started a slow peeling back of his lips and watched the black tipped git do the same.

_He was mimicking him!_

Rem knew it was rude to copy someone, Taddy had said so and smacked his butt when he did Feather's funny crawl one day.

_How rude!_

Rem launched himself at the rude Kit and slammed into the mirror bouncing back with a huff of surprise.

Autumn squealed but was too afraid to help, the other orange one was so big and fat.

_Get out of our house!_

Feather had been watching and saw his brother get head butted by the other one and he squealed with rage, struggling from Valentine's lap and stumbling, then he walked with a limp, wanting to help.

Autumn saw him first, the staring contest between Rem and his adversary was stopping him from noticing that the orange one was watching something. Autumn screamed with horror as she saw her poor damaged brother stagger out from behind the weirdoes.

_NO! THEY HAVE FEATHER! DO SOMETHING!_

Rem then flicked his eyes from the arse and saw …

He roared as fiercely as he could and attacked the other cat, launching himself again and again as he screamed at them not to hurt his brother.

_No, not my lovely brother, give him back. He's ours you dick tip!_

Feather ran to help, his brother's fear making him panic and …he was running.

Ianto was yelling, leaping to his feet as he saw the legs moving, the swimming gait as Feather entered the fight.

He tumbled at the end, tripping his siblings and they rolled past the mirror, all laying panting and hugging each other with dwindling fright.

_Oh brother! Did they hurt you?_

The kits clung to Feather, their little faces rubbing his as they all spoke at once.

Jack calmly explained what a mirror was and that it was only them they were seeing.

Rem didn't know his tail looked like that and started long and hard at it.

_Weird._

Autumn looked her whiskers, entranced as she watched them move in the mirror.

Feather stared at himself as well.

Was he that colour all over?

He looked at his paw, his little white toes that gave him his name.

He finally understood and liked it.

They ended up in the nest, sleeping together in one big fluff ball of happiness.

Stasi curled around them, purring softly as she stroked them and settled.

Valentine watched and felt a swell of happiness as his little family slept.


	170. kat suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://postimage.org/)   
>  [jpg images](http://postimage.org/)

Feather laid in front of the mirror examining himself, still shocked to find he was different to the other two.

Sure Rem was a solid colour where as Autumn was stripy but it never occurred to Feather that he was … well …dark.

He had seen his legs before.

"What are you doing dumpling?" Stasi crooned as she sat on the floor and ran her hand over the little body.

_I'm ugly._

"No you're not. You are very pretty. You are a smokey grey with little black stripes that don't really show now but when you are grown you will have handsome features." She told him, "We had an uncle with your markings, he was so handsome and had three queens in his harem."

"Harem?"

Yes one Tom van have several Queens, it's not unusual in our world" she stroked him again, "You will have no problem finding a mate little one. If they can get past me!"

Feather laughed softly as she picked him up and rubbed her face in his fur, loving the littlest and cutest one of all.

Ianto walked over and put his arms out for his baby, wanting to feed him but she had seen the bowls and rose, walking over to feed him herself.

As the other two ate happily at her feet, she hand fed the wee man and Ianto went back to the kitchen where he leaned against the bench and took several deep breaths as he told himself not to be selfish.

He then started to clean up and when she walked in with the empty bowls he leaned in to rub faces with Feather, but Feather was fast asleep with a happy little smile as she cradled him possessively.

"Thank you Ianto" she said softly as she carried the kit away and Ianto gripped the bench again.

Jack got home to find the tea almost ready and Stasi humming as she checked the stew, feather asleep in a front sling.

"Where's Ianto?" he asked as he watched Valentine, who came home with him, go over to kiss her in greeting and then peek into the front pack and croon lovingly.

"Upstairs, said he was going to have a snooze before tea" Stasi answered politely before accepting face rubs.

Jack hummed the tune Stasi had stuck in his head as he skipped up the stairs to find a lump in the bedding.

"Hey baby, room for me?" Jack crooned as he climbed onto the bed and pulled back the covers.

Ianto was in a onesie, a kitty one with the hood pulled up and even little whiskers drawn on his cheeks. Jack couldn't help but croon as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey Daddy" Ianto whispered, a pout on display.

"What's wrong darling?" Jack crooned, snuggling in and stroking the little ears on the hood.

"Nothing" Came a muffled reply as Ianto rubbed his face into the pillow and Jack sighed as he watched his 'little' love sulk.

"Hungry? I smell really yummy stuff down there" Jack tired another tactic, "The babies must be getting hungry."

"Stasi knows what to do" came a soft sigh as Ianto now rolled to show his back.

Jack rubbed the back for a little while, hoping to comfort in some way his sad little boy then he kissed the hooded head and covered him over, going down to see if anyone could tell him what was wrong.

Stasi was already dishing and looked saddened when Jack said Ianto was feeling 'little' and she said that he had been fine earlier.

Jack took his meal up on a tray with Ianto's sitting on the bed and cajoling Ianto to sit up enough for him to feed him, spooning the stew into his mouth like a wee bird.

It had been a while since 'little' Ianto had been seen, not since the house inspection and Jack once again tried to think of what had upset him deciding that maybe he just felt like it.

Fed, a Sippy cup used that seemed to please him at least, Ianto settled to doze as Jack sat rubbing his shoulders and crooning to him.

The kits had been getting so much attention, poor Ianto was trying too hard to be a big boy all the time, maybe it was just getting a bit too much.

Jack showered and got into bed, smiling as Stasi snuck in and collected the dishes.

Ianto seemed to stiffen as she moved around and Jack wondered if they had argued about something.

But then she leant over, kissing Ianto's nose and then leaving, showing no animosity.

She left and Jack settled in, spooning his love and listening to his breathing.

He was not asleep.

Jack frowned as Ianto lay still in the bed not moving, but not relaxing.

Something was wrong.

Jack just couldn't work out what.


	171. gone baby

Next morning, Ianto was shaving.

His suit immaculate and his straight back and shoulders told Jack that the man was back on deck.

They went downstairs to breakfast already being served and Stasi beamed as she presented them with their plates, the three kits already fed and lazily watching cartoons.

Ianto complimented her eggs and they rose to leave, valentine falling into step as they headed for the SUV.

"You sure you want to come for the whole day?" Jack asked, "You don't want to take your car so you can come home earlier?"

"No need Sir" Ianto said in that crisp tone that told Jack there was no more discussion on the subject.

All day he stalked about in full butler mode, calmly taking lunch orders and bantering with Owen who turned more than once to look at Jack with a frown of question.

Owen saw it too.

Ianto was unhappy about something.

They headed home in silence, Valentine reading a report as Ianto looked calmly out the passenger window.

The kits were excited to see them and Valentine rushed over to rub faces and croon as Ianto headed over to hang up the coats.

Stasi called from the kitchen that tea was about half an hour away and the kits wanted a story.

Valentine looked expectantly at Ianto who turned to Jack.

"Your turn, I need to get out of this suit" Ianto said softly, his fingers fiddling with Jack's shirt collar as he spoke, then a soft kiss and he was heading upstairs.

Jack settled to tell them a story about the Doctor and tea was soon ready, Jack calling Ianto back down.

They sat and ate, the kits all settling on Stasi's lap as she settled in the nest to feed them from her plate.

Ianto watched for a while, smiling softly as Feather chirped happily telling his Mama he was full.

Ianto did the dishes, encouraging the Kats to spend time with their brood and he headed upstairs when done.

A shower and then he settled in bed with the laptop to finish some archival work remotely.

Jack came up and settled in the bed, his own work done for the night.

So life continued for several days Ianto becoming quieter and more reserved until Jack was unsure what to do.

Te routine seemed to work, keep things moving but Jack knew 'little' Ianto was screaming behind the bland polite smile.

The weekend rolled around and Jack announced the picnic weather must be taken advantage of.

They all headed to the countryside, the kits enjoying the grass and Valentine and Stasi took turns with the camera, even Jack getting grass stains while Ianto tutted about the dry cleaning bill as he cleaned away any rubbish.

It wasn't until they were home and Ianto was in the shower that he started to cry.

It was soft, but the bond hummed and all the kits turned their little heads towards the upper level and the man who seemed so unhappy.

Valentine kissed Stasi on the cheek and rose to go find out what was wrong, Jack asleep on the sofa and oblivious to any drama.

"Taddy?" Valentine called out quietly, walking through to the bathroom.

Ianto was drying himself and Valentine saw the scars on his father's body, the badges of honor Torchwood style as Ianto lowly turned to face him.

"Something wrong munchkin?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"I think that's my question Taddy" Valentine said softly as he stepped closer, "What is it?"

"I'm happy for you. Our family, your renewed happiness" Ianto said firmly, "Nobody had done anything wrong. I just feel … not quite adjusted."

"I …I mean, you could tell me" Valentine insisted, holding Ianto's hands in his own, "You would say if I could help you."

"My beautiful boy, my baby fluffykins" Ianto crooned, rubbing his face as he purred, "I love you so much."

Valentine went back downstairs, calmer and reassured that it was just a 'Taddy' thing and nobody was hurting him.

Still, he talked to Jack when he woke and they agreed to try to please him more.

The next day Valentine mentioned t to his beloved Uncle and Owen listened with a soft frown.

"Has anything changed in the house?" Owen prodded, "The family dynamics?"

"We are all still the same" Jack said from the stairs and he sat on the bottom step to join the conversation.

"Well, it's not here. He was spending so much time at home he was barely here, now it's like those kits never came and turned him inside out." Owen shrugged, "I don't know when he last had a furr ball down here with an imaginary cough."

Valentine snorted as he agreed that Ianto was a worrier.

It wasn't until later that night, as they settled into their nightly shut down routines that Jack saw a difference he had overlooked.

He went to place a holy sock in Feather's bed for him to play with and instead he found an empty space.

Feather's things were gone.


	172. reactions

Owen decided to talk to Stasi, to see if she knew what the problem was.

He left Valentine at work with Jack, hoping to find Stasi more likely to talk without an audience. He stopped off at the local pet store and got some toys for the kits, hoping they would be otherwise engaged.

Stasi was pleased to see him and they were soon sitting with a cup of coffee each as the kits rummaged through the plastic bag he had placed on the floor.

They are going to get into your things" Stasi warned, "Valentine had a habit of leaving his things on the floor and they have stated taking things for a game."

"It's OK, they are toys for them" Owen reassured her as he watched Autumn run off with a little fur mouse, showing Feather who eagerly reached for it.

She then dove back into the bag and he was reassured that there was no bullying happening if she was willing to share like that.

He was almost finished his cuppa when the first kit fell from the nest to land in the floor with a dull thud, followed by kitty giggles.

"That's a bit of a dangerous game" Owen said, then swore as Feather leaned over to look at his brother, then tumbled after him, this time landing with a splat as he went straight into the water bowl.

Stasi gasped and placed her mug down as she rose to see to him but he rolled from the bowl and was obviously laughing as Rem roared too.

"Where's Autumn!" Stasi's eyes were wide as she rushed to the bed, finding her little girl with a large mouse, rubbing her face in it and purring, then throwing it and catching it again.

Stasi smiled as she watched her child show off, then the mouse tumbled to one side and Stasi plucked it up to hand back, then hesitated as Autumn was already playing with another one.

"How many of these are there?" Stasi asked.

"Five, I got all of you one each. That big one is for you or Valentine, didn't even think they could carry it. Those two boys are dangerous when they team up!" Owen laughed.

Stasi snorted, then lifted the mouse and sniffed it.

"Gotta use the loo" Owen said as he headed to the bathroom, humming to himself as he went.

He returned to chaos.

Stasi was on the floor, mewling as she rolled about, the mouse in her paws as she rubbed it under her nose.

"Are you OK?" Owen asked and she answered with a series of chirps, twisting on the floor.

He them looked at the kittens and found Rem hanging by one paw, swinging on the back door handle.

"Shit!" Owen surged forward and caught him, making sure the door was shut, then started searching for the other two.

Autumn was asleep in the kitty litter, snoring softly and Owen called out softly to Feather but getting not answer.

He took a deep breath and called the hub, knowing he was about to get in a lot of trouble.

Into was silent, searching under the sofa as Jack roared loudly, searching the other rooms.

Valentine had checked the other two kits, finding them totally spaced out and his lovely Stasi was reduced to a little newborn Kit as she clung to him with fear, her pupils blown out as she tried to comprehend her first ever experience with drugs.

"Catnip!" Valentine yelled, "What the hell were you thinking!"

Jack had now opened the back door and was searching the garden, terrified that Owen had found Fem after the door had been opened, not before.

Ianto was shaking, his breathing shallow as he tried to stay calm, tried to tell himself that it was all fine.

He felt the walls closing in and headed upstairs to calm down, finding a little ball half way up the stairs.

He wanted to scoop him up, comfort and love but he wasn't his father.

He called out and Valentine came racing up, his relief on his face so evident as he lovingly scooped up the kit, crooning and checking him over.

"What were you doing up here?" Valentine asked softly as everyone crowded around.

"I want my Poppy" the kitten wailed, "my tummy hurts and my head is funny and I want my Poppy!"

Jack looked over at Ianto and saw the devastation as Ianto started to resume his climb.

"Ianto? Do you want to hold him for a while?" Jack called softly.

"Not mine" came the faint reply, "His father can do it."

Valentine blinked and looked at the baby, then his father.

"Oh my god, we took him off him, didn't we" he said to his Daddy with wide eyes, feeling his Taddy's misery through the bond.

"Like he said, not his kit" Jack sighed, "I think he's finding it difficult letting go, that's why he's so sad."

Valentine took the baby back down and sat for a while as the baby continued to cry out for his 'Poppy' then rose and stormed upstairs.

Ianto was lying on the bed, sucking his thumb and Valentine raced over as the kitten started to wail loudly.

Ianto sat up and reached for his little boy, all thoughts scrambled as he saw the fear on the tiny face.

"I think the catnip is still in his system" Valentine sighed, "Poor wee boy is tripping."

"My poor little man … I mean… " Ianto crooned and then yelped as Feather dug his claws into his chest, finally finding Poppy and latching on to the only safety he knew.

"Are you OK?" Valentine gasped.

"Go back down, your father and Owen can see to the Kits, Stasi is going to be confused as she starts to sober up" Ianto smiled as he stroked his fluff's back and started to sing softly.

Valentine headed back down, silently scolding himself for forgetting how sensitive Taddy was.

It must have half killed him to give up Feather like that.

Obviously the kit wasn't ready to let go either.


	173. cuddles

The kits were asleep but Stasi still couldn't settle, edgy and freaked out by the last dregs of the catnip.

Ianto had come back downstairs once Feather had started to sober up and he placed him gently in the wee curve of Valentine's body so he could cuddle with his siblings.

Ianto watched Valentine as he curled on the couch around his children, singing softly as Jack sang along, stroking Valentine's face and ears as he sat by the sofa to comfort them all.

Stasi whimpered again and wrung her hands as she stared at something on the ceiling.

"Come on sweetheart" Ianto sighed, climbing into the nest and holding his arms wide.

She whimpered as she scuttled towards him, her eyes still wide and searching.

Ianto started to sing a Welsh lullaby as he stroked her ears and face, maintaining eye contact as she searched his face for any sign of danger.

Slowly she relaxed and started to cling to him as she began to feel safe in his arms.

He smelt lovely.

Valentine moved over into the nest and soon Ianto was smothered with fluff.

"Are you OK in there, baby?" Jack asked softly and Ianto smiled up at him as he nodded.

"Anything I can do?" Jack crooned, wanting desperately to kiss that gorgeous pout.

"The container of cooked turkey in the fridge, could you get it out to warm to room temperature?" Ianto whispered, "If it's too cold they get a tummy ache."

Jack rushed to comply, excited to see Ianto finally engaging with the kats and knew this was the start of something.

Ianto wriggled out a few hours later and started working in the kitchen, Valentine kissing Stasi lovingly as she woke and whispering endearments that had her purring.

Valentine helped her from the nest and she ran for the bathroom as Valentine followed, open worry on his furry face.

He came back with a calmer air as he whispered to Jack that she had been bursting.

Owen arrived as Feather started calling out for his Pop-pop and Ianto rushed to comfort him.

It was a bit awkward but he managed to fit all three babies into a sling and they clung to his shirt as they all talked at once, argued and asked endless questions while he made them a snack.

Stasi returned, calm and freshly washed. To Ianto's delight, she made straight for Owen and hugged him as she told him it wasn't his fault, he was not to know.

Owen stroked her ears as he apologized again and she rubbed noses with him to show no anger remained.

"OK, who wants turkey and who wants lasagna" Ianto called and little voices started screaming from his chest as everyone laughed.

Ianto sat on the sofa, cradling the sling so the kits could poke their heads up and Jack laughed as Stasi fed them like wee birds in a nest, all three keeping a firm hold on Ianto.

"They can feel him" Valentine said softly, "Like he hears me, they hear him. They are finding comfort in his inner voice."

"Well, I always do" Jack smiled lovingly as Ianto laughed.

"I can't believe I hurt him like that, how could I take Feather from him." Valentine sighed.

"Hey, forgiven and forgotten, remember?" Jack scolded and Valentine smiled softly as he watched Ianto's delight as a tiny paw reached up with those wee white toes wriggling for attention and Ianto gently kissed it lovingly.

Next morning and everyone was back to normal, except for one vivid difference.

Ianto had completed a bond with the kats and Stasi was now able to feel him as well, rubbing against him for attention as he spoke on the phone and Ianto then absently petted her as he argued with Owen about a file.

Valentine called her away as he pointed to Autumn who was calmly dragging one of Jack's boots across the floor like a lion trying to drag an elephant.

Once she stopped laughing she went over and scooped the kit up and Autumn squealed as she was rubbed vigorously.

"Hey, wait!" Jack said as he tore a piece of paper or the report he was reading and dropped it on orange kit.

"Now blow it off!" he said to Rem who huffed.

The paper didn't move.

Now Jack picked Autumn up and turned her upside down at Rem squealed and say her back down

Rem reached out and pulled the piece of paper off, looked at it and then his sister with confusion.

"Static Electricity!" Jack said "Watch"

Jack rubbed a pen vigorously against Owen's jumper arm. Then ran it up Ianto's bare arm and the kits squealed with delight as Ianto's arm hairs stood up.

Soon they were trying to rub each other gleefully as Ianto laughed.

"One way to encourage cuddles I guess."


	174. fish pie

In the days that followed it became clear that Stasi had formed an attachment to Ianto and now sought his affection.

Ianto had been confused by this and had asked, to be told that he was being seen as her parental.

He had been so touched that he had allowed her to cuddle on his lap while they all watched the movie at night, stroking her ears and crooning like he did with the kits.

Ianto learnt that her own father had been an absentee parent and they were raised by a strong willed mother. This explained a lot of Jazz's behavior as well as Stasi's strong need for approval.

He began greeting her, touching her and most importantly, praising her.

She shone.

Valentine watched his lovely girl blossom as she gained confidence and soon she was openly arguing and mock fighting with Ianto over whose turn it as to cook.

Today he was showing her how to make fish pie.

Not that easy now the kits were so active and there were still no kitty gates, something he was going to remind Jack about as he carefully pushed one back with his foot to check the fish once again.

"See how it's flaking when I press down with the fork sweetie?" he demonstrated and she leaned over, her whiskers twitching as the fish folded into segments. "Now it's cooked."

Immediately three small voices started screaming enthusiastically and Ianto sighed softly as he told them it was way too hot.

Stasi giggled as one started licking her foot and she lifted Feather to see, causing a tantrum from the usually calm Rem.

Ianto turned to watch as the little kit reared back until he fell backwards onto the floor his mouth wide open in a wail as his little legs flailed and Autumn was so surprised she stopped her demanding to watch as well.

"Rem! That's enough!" Stasi scolded but his tail was twitching like an electrical current ran through it and his little legs licked and flailed, the wails becoming begging.

Ianto knew he couldn't say no to that level of despair and he scooped up the little boy, kissing him and whispering for him to be good if he wanted the leftovers.

Rem went stock still as his little eyes scanned the bench top and zeroed in on the fish, quivering with excitement as he saw how much there was.

_There was …. Like … a mountain the size of his whole body … oooo …. MORE!_

Stasi had lifted the second large bowl from the microwave and Rem thought his heart might explode.

Autumn calmly tapped Pop-Pop's foot and Ianto scooped her up with his other hand so she could watch Stasi break the fish into flakes and then tip it into the roasting dish.

By this stage Rem was smacking his lips to try and control the urge to start yelling again as Feather clung to Stasi and peered from her top with glee.

Stasi was careful with the second, cooler lot of fish and only tipped half, leaving a generous amount that had tiny tums rumbling.

Ianto started to giggle as he cradled the two wriggle monsters and finally … oh god … their bowls came out and Rem started to shake and squirm with renewed energy.

Stasi set three bowls down on the table and Ianto plonked two beast on it, watching then run along the bamboo matting to their bowls.

He then watched as Stasi placed Feather gently in front of his and stroked him before going to get her own treat.

Ianto poured the white sauce over the fish in the dish and then the small cup full to one side was offered the greedy guts kits who looked up with adoration as the fish was drizzled, Stasi mewling with delight as Ianto sprinkled a little bit of parsley over hers.

He then mashed the potatoes until fluffy and scooped them over the mixture in the dish, placing the whole thing in the oven to brown. He listened to the happy humming through the bond as all his loves ate until full.

"So yummy" Rem gasped, sitting back to lick a drop off his whispers.

"I burst!" Feather burped, then flopped onto his side, heaving with the effort.

"You gutsed it!" Ianto scolded, "You know you will get wind now!"

"Worth it" Feather burped again and then laughed as Autumn toppled forward in to her dish, then sat back with shock.

"wwww, Sweetie, did you just fall asleep in your food?"Stasi crooned, picking her up and licking her face vigorously as she squealed.

Then, full awake and snarling at the two comatose brothers, she proceeded to finish her meal.

Ianto leaned over and kissed one of Stasis ears as he took her empty bowl and she felt a swell of warmth, so loved.

"Milk?" Ianto tasked as he reached for the fridge.

The screams showed the two boy were not yet totally dead and he giggled as he tipped the milk into a little jug and added a drop of hot water to take the chill off.

Wouldn't do to put freezing milk on a full tum, poor babies.

He then poured a little into the three bowls and handed the half full jug to Stasi who hummed as she drank it down.

"Right!" Ianto clapped his hands, "Snooze time while Poppy cleans up after his wee beasties!"

Stasi carried the babies to the nest, climbing into the fresh bedding and snuffled, Ianto creeping over to cover them all once he heard snoring.

He stood, clasping his hands as he sent wave after wave of love down the bond.

So bloody brilliantly happy.


	175. burrito babies

Stasi woke to the wonderful smell of fishcake and knew by the way Ianto was checking the pots that it was almost ready, also that Jack and Valley were going to be home soon.

She escaped the bed and went to freshen up then went to Ianto for cuddles and rubs.

She adored his gentle hands, soft voice and warm arms.

"Taddy?" she asked as she watched him set the table.

"Yes my little cuddle bum?"

She giggled at the endearment and then leaned forward, "How do humans treat their babies?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto looked up from the dessert he was setting and canted his head.

Then he grinned and to her delight he pranced off to his room, returning with a bag.

"These were Valentine's when he was a baby" he enthused, "Look!"

Little blankets and even knitted clothes appeared and she gasped as how cute a little onesie was. A mouse. A little kitty mouse.

"Oh Taddy! Tell me you have a picture of him in this!"

Ianto's gleeful snort told her there was.

He plucked feather from the nest and a little poof sounded as he farted from the movement and they were both giggling uncontrollably as Ianto moved the little bag of liquid kit, floppy limbs and lolling head with a mouth open snoring, onto a blanket.

Like trying to control jelly. Ianto started to roll the boneless baby and then plucked a hat from the pile and plonked it on the wee boy's head.

"There!"

Stasi was covering her mouth as she screamed with delight at the little grub in its cocoon.

Ianto handed it to her and she found the baby in her arms felt entirely different.

Ianto did the other two and laid them out.

"Like tiny cigars!" Ianto giggled.

"Burritos!" Stasi pointed out and they were off, giggling again as the kits slept on oblivious to their appearance.

Ianto get a baby bath and sat them in it, Stasi surprised that the kits were quite comfortable enough to be moved about.

"We do this with our babies so they feel safe" Ianto explained, "We can move them. Transport them and basically cluck over them."

"It feels nice" Stasi admitted, "Like I have a firmer hold."

She started to giggle again.

"What?" Ianto asked as he picked up Autumn and looked over at her.

"I feel little farts against my hand" she said in a squeally voice and Ianto laughed softly.

"I did warn him ya know!" Ianto said, then turned as the front door opened and Valentine called out.

Little eyes blinked as the kits came to life, calling back and wriggling in their wee cocoons of warmth and Ianto laid autumn down to undo her but she started whining that she was nice and warm.

"What's this then?" Valentine asked, reaching for Feather as Stasi handed him over and she watched Valentine's face as he crooned to his little boy.

Jack laughed as he reached for Autumn and Ianto went to the kitchen, leaving Stasi to pick up a sleepy Rem, still waking up.

"Do you want out darling?" she purred.

"Nice in here mama, can I stay?" his eyes were big as he looked up, so sweet. So cute and of course she relented, walking to her seat and sitting so she could cradle him like a baby.

Ianto watched and snorted, then carried out three little bowls of fish pie.

"These are cold enough to feed your babies" he said in a baby voice as he placed them down and they all laughed and fed their 'babies' each spoonful as the kits hummed and yowled happily.

When they were full they started to doze off again, so warm and safe in their cloistered blankets. Ianto pulled the bath over and then laid them in it like you would babies in a bassinette. Then they ate, the kats humming as much as their babies had and Jack took a moment to look over at his lovely man, seeing the open joy in Ianto's face.

Autumn squeaked and Jack leaned over to lift her to his lap and croon as she wriggled happily in her wee blanket.

"What a pretty girl, yes you are" he sang, "What a sweet little baby, the prettiest girl in the world, the loveliest little angel right here in my arms, I'm so lucky."

Autumn looked up at him lovingly, her open adoration returned in Jack's as the mutual admiration society held the floor.

"What about me?" Rem demanded.

Jack laughed at Ianto leaned over and rubbed faces before picking up the wee boy and gasping as he declared him so big.

Rem looked like he might burst with happiness as Ianto told him solemnly that he was so much bigger than his Taddy at this age, and so handsome.

Stasi looked down at Feather in her arms and smiled as she asked if he was OK.

He nodded happily, not needing to hear comfort words. Taddy told him these things every day and it was OK to share a little bit.

He knew he was loved too.

Everyone was loved here.

They were a family.

,  
,  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)


	176. relief

Ianto was nervously checking his watch for the eighth time and the general frowned.

"You got somewhere to be young man?" he asked and Ianto looked at Jack with a guilty grimace.

"Stop worrying, go check the list" Jack told him and Ianto nodded as he left the room.

"Sorry about that" Jack sighed, "The last babysitter injured one of the children. The smallest baby. This is the first time he has left them since it happened and he is overly worrying himself that we could get home to more despair" Jack sighed.

"We?" the General asked with surprise.

"Yes. Ianto is my husband, do you have a problem with that?" Jack was suddenly very calm and precise in his movements as he turned to eyeball the General.

"No, not at all. My sister has a wife that I adore" the General laughed softly "I just … I never saw you are the settling down kind of guy. Military, like me till the day you die."

"That may be so" Jack relaxed, "But I die so often."

The General blinked and then laughed as he clapped Jack on the back and Ianto repapered with a clipboard.

His suit was pristine and the General wondered how he did it, moving around the dusty boxes without fault then noticed there was no dust.

How the hell did he keep these archives so clean?

"All present and accounted for sir" he said as he handed the clipboard to Jack, who handed it to the General.

"Your headache now Monty old man" Jack grinned, "Remember. They bite."

They drove home with Ianto nervously checking his watch again and then rubbing his face with pent up energy, flying from the vehicle as Jack parked and raining for the house.

It was so much like last time, such a replay of movement that Jack actually felt Ianto's fear and hesitated.

Ianto was inside, calling out frantically and the kits answered with screams and wails of happiness all falling over each other as they struggled from their nest where they had been sleeping.

Little legs still wobbly from sleep and sleepy eye blinking, with each step they gained momentum and volume to their happiness.

Pop-pop was home.

Ianto was on the floor scooping up fluffs as they screamed, wailed, yowled and clawed their way into his hugs.

Valentine walked for the kitchen and laughed as he watched Stasi struggle from the bed as well, calling out with glee as she ran for him and threw her arms around Ianto , rubbing her face against his while purring deeply.

"It's OK Taddy, we're OK" she kept crooning as she kissed his face with her whispers.

"My babies, all my lovely babies" Ianto sobbed, leaning in to kiss her nose, "Silly pop-pop."

"Come on, cuddles until tea" Valentine called out and Ianto was helped to the bed by Stasi as they both cuddled the wriggling mass of babies between them.

Ianto settled and sighed happily as he nuzzled against Stasi and she purred as she stroked his face.

"I missed you so much, my lovely babies" Ianto whispered.

"We missed you too Taddy pop-pop" she answered, "Feather couldn't settle. Even poor Peanut couldn't cut the mustard tonight."

"Aw peanut?"

The dog climbed out from behind the sofa and eagerly joined the huddle, wriggling into the warmth.

Ianto hummed happily as he stroked all the fur he could reach and Jack smiled as he wandered upstairs to change.

Just another happy huddle.

Jack liked that and snorted softly at himself as he shifted Morty from his side of the bed so he could lay out his PJs.

So relieved that Stasi had proven herself without even knowing it.

Gods, they were so blessed.


	177. Jack's brain-Farts explained

177

Ianto sighed as he glanced over at the bedside table and saw the PDA looking back.

He swore as he rose and tried to ring Jack, knowing he needed it for his meeting today.

Stasi had left a note telling him she was with Valentine and the kits were asleep.

Maybe they had been when she left but they were all peering over the edge of the nest with silent excitement and Ianto sighed as he looked at the PDA and the babies.

“Come on then” he said resignedly, “Car-car.”

They screamed and ran, topsy-tervy for the door.  They were all talking at once, hopping about with excitement as Ianto lifted them into the little bed in the back seat.

“You remember the rules, right?” he said softly as he checked they were not squishing each other.

“Yes” three little voices said in unison.

“Stay in the nest, don’t speak to strangers if they come to talk to you and no fighting” Ianto said and then he started the car. 

The kits all watched the world go by as they drove to the hub.

As they felt the vehicle drop and they recognized the parking area roof, they stood on their hind legs to watch as the SUV came into view, as well as some other vehicles.

Ianto swore softly as he recognized the Unit vehicles that showed Jack was already in need of the PDA.

He scooped the babies up and moved quickly to the hub where Jack was facing off with a woman in lieutenant’s uniform.

“Cariad” Ianto called out, “you forgot this!”

Jack turned and gave a look of gratitude as he took the PDA, turning back to the woman and shoving it under her nose as he started tapping pictures on the screen.

Valentine saw a little head poking out of the front pack and called out, having three little heads pop up as they called out their answering cry.

Stasi came up from the medical bay with a happy meow, reaching for her kits as Unit stared.

“They bred!” said a corporal.

“Stasi and Valentine are not breeding” Jack said quickly, “Stasi is unable to.  These are their surrogate kittens so they have something to love!”

The kits remembered Ianto’s warning not to talk to strangers so they blinked owlishly at all the strangers in the hub, knowing Grandpa was angry.

Ianto was telling someone off for looking in a box and the kits recognized his ‘danger’ voice so they made themselves small, cuddling into each other until they were a little pile of fluff.

“So cute” a soldier leaned over the box Stasi was holding with her babies inside, “Will you be rehoming any?”

“Re…what?” she asked with horror.

“They are all spoken for” Valentine said firmly pushing Stasi back towards the medical bay and Owen who would chase anyone back out.

Once Unit had left Jack turned to Ianto and started to shout as he told him it had been a terrible risk to bring the kits into the hub while Unit were in residence and Ianto stood silently as he was read the riot act.

Rem was the first to wriggle from the box and run to Ianto, followed by Feather.   Autumn tried but wasn’t strong enough so she wailed for release.

Ianto knelt and scooped up his babies, kissing them as he tried to soothe them.

“Grampa shouted” Rem wailed, “He doesn’t want us here!”

“We wanna go” Feather was crying as well, “We wanna go home.  We don’t wanna be here if Grampa doesn’t love us anymore!”

“Grampy!” Autumn huffed, “More like Grumpy.  I wanna go home too!”

Ianto looked at Jack in silent rebuke as he turned to leave.

“Ianto!” Jack sighed, I didn’t mean .. I  … it was just a stupid thing to do.”

Ianto nodded and went to the car, followed by Stasi and Valentine.

“He doesn’t mean it Taddy” Valentine tried to soothe, “He’s just angry and when he looks back he will feel terrible that he said that.”

“No.” Ianto sighed, “He’s right  All I could think was of was the evidence on the bloody PDA.  I knew they would behave, it’s not like they’ve not been in the hub before .. I … just didn’t see how uptight Jack as about this meeting.”

“He’ll calm down” Valentine assured his Taddy with his hand patting his arm lovingly.

“I’m going home.” Ianto said softly, “I’m OK.  He will feel bad when he goes back over his choice of words but he did mean the intent behind them.”

Ianto drove off and Valentine turned to Stasi with open woe.

“Why does Daddy do such hurtful things when he is as hurt by it as Taddy is?” he asked her and she shrugged.

“It is no his nature to bite” she finally said with Catkind logic, “Then realize it is his own tail that was between his teeth.”

“Yeah” Valentine sighed sadly.

“Or Taddy’s.”


	178. private message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimage.org/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

Jack was repentant by the time they got home, the silent Kats didn't help soothe him any.

Ianto was in a onesie watching TV in the nest, the three Kits in little outfits as well, asleep on their Pop-pop's chest and belly.

"Ianto? Can we talk?" Jack asked softly and Ianto's eyes rolled towards him.

"No" came the flat reply.

'Little' Ianto pouted and turned his face away.

"I was angry and thoughtless" Jack wheedled, "Come on. Please forgive my dumb brain."

Ianto un-muted the TV and went back to his program.

Then next morning he dressed as normal in his suit and they left for the hub, Jack struggling to find a way to make amends.

It was lunchtime and the air was still frosty, Ianto being efficient to the point of painful as they settled to their subway lunch with no real appetite.

Ianto was about to take a bite when the PDA pinged for an incoming call.

Ianto leaned over and looked at the screen with a soft frown, followed by Tosh whose face was one of delight.

Her fingers moved quickly to transfer it to the big screen and the wall flickered to life.

"No!" Rem yelled, "That's the wrong one you stupid poo brain!"

The picture cleared to show a wall of blackish fur which then sharpened to actually be a smokey grey color as Feather was unceremoniously pushed side by an orange face.

"Its here somewhere, come on. You are the one Pop-pop lets sit here with him the most you must know how it works!" she growled as she seemed to jump up and down on the spot.

"Like that will help" Rem's voice dripped with sarcasm and everyone turned to look at Owen who was gaping as it sounded just like him through the speakers, "Do it again, maybe the small earthquake will make them come home."

"Stop it!" Autumn snarled, swinging to snarl at the screen, "I'm telling!"

"Rem must be …ah!" Owen said as a paw seemed to wave on the screen and it was followed by a falling kit that landed with a dull splat on the keys.

The picture flickered and then steadied again as Feather pushed him back, "Not there! That button is called the Delete. Pop-pop hates that word!"

"Why?"

"Don't know. Just don't say it!" Feather warned, "Or push it, OK?"

Autumn let out a wail and seemed to flail against Rem, then fly off screen.

"You stood on my tail you bloody arse smell!" she wailed, "I'm telling Pop-pop! He said to be carful cos it's longer than yours!"

He said to be carful cos it's longer than yours!" Rem parroted with a snarl as Feather swiped at him clumsily, hitting the screen and wobbling it.

"Don't mimic her! Pop-pop says it is rude to copy!" Feather demanded.

"Don't mimic her! Pop-pop says …." Rem squealed as Autumn bit his ear and he shot off screen and a thud seconds later told them he had also fallen off the desk.

"Don't be a poo head!" Father called out, "Or I'll shit in Taddy's shoe and say it was you again!"

"I only ever did that once, you have to stop doing that to get me in trouble!" Rem said as a white paw slapped onto the keyboard and the kit pulled himself back up.

"Well you let me get the smack when you stole the chicken leg!" Feather snarled back.

"You were dumb enough to steal it off me when all the good meat was gone poo face!"

"Stop staying poo or I will have to do one" Autumn wailed, "you know my tummy is funny today!"

"Its called fat" Rem muttered loud enough for the mic to pick up and Autumn spun to face him in a ninja style leap quite unexpected for a fat kit and her paw slapped his head hard.

"I'm telling" Rem wailed, his head thrown back in a full out tantrum scream.

"What are you doing in here!" Stasis voice demanded and Autumn immediately dropped to her stomach and closed her eyes as Feather pushed Rem off the table.

A thump was heard again.

"Feather! Did you just push your brother off?" Stasi gasped and she flashed past the screen as she scooped the white kit up.

Rem was putting in a good show of dying, choking and wailing with limbs flipping.

"He called Autumn fat!" Feather said, spitting out the word 'fat' like it was a curse word.

"Rem!" Stasi sighed, "Come on. Come sit with me for a while and let your sister sleep."

"But she's not" was a distant wail as the kit was carried from the room.

"Are you ok sister?" Father was now kissing her face with concern, "He's a poo head. You are not fat. You are just bigger than him and he's jealous that you are stronger."

"It's OK" she sighed, "I am fat."

"No" Father demanded, "You are not! You are pretty and my sister and I say he is a ….a…twat!"

Now Owen slid down in his chair as his voice was again perfectly spoken from a furry mouth.

"I'm sorry we didn't get Pop-pop for you" she said sadly, "I know he is sad today."

"Coz Grampa was mean and called him stupid" Feather said, "Same as calling you fat or calling me a cripple. Calling Poppy stupid is mean."

"Then why did he do it" she frowned.

"Cos grown-ups forget that they are wrong sometimes" he reasoned, "Grampy knows he was wrong now but Poppy is angry and hurt."

"Poor Pop-pop" Autumn said softly, "He is lovely and kind. And so clever."

"I know, nobody else knows how to make us happy" Feather agreed "Not like our Pop-pop."

"Grampy needs a smack for being mean" Autumn said and then she rolled onto her side to offer her brother a hug and as Feather leaned in for a kiss the weight hit a button and the connection was lost.

Ianto felt so much love for his naughty babies.

Jack just felt thoroughly chastised.

They were right.

Grampy was wrong.


	179. hidden love

They got home to find Stasi making tea and the kits were nowhere to be found.

Ianto went to the den and found Autumn snoring on the keyboard, obviously in love with the warmth and he checked that everything was still OK, then scooped up the boneless beanie baby, walking back to the main room.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

Rem had fallen asleep on the climbing tree, his head falling back as he snored and Ianto was giggling as he searched for the elusive Feather Beast.

"Look what I found" he said as fluff reached for Jack.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

A giggle told him Feather was with Peanut behind the sofa, also that he was watching his Pop-pop as he searched.

"Jack? Can you see the Feath?" Ianto asked calmly.

"Feather?" Jack said with surprise as he looked up from the mail he was sorting, "Is he not in the nest?"

"Nope!" Ianto sighed, "Not even a fart left behind."

Another snort and giggle as Ianto watched a tiny grey tail twitch and the bum it was connected to waggle in a classic pre-attack motion.

"I don't know Grampy" Ianto sighed, "Maybe he moved out. I was getting worried he was getting to big for my cuddles."

Ianto flopped into the nest with a sad pout, so exaggerated that Jack wanted to rush over and comfort him but he winked instead, knowing Ianto was still a bit angry with him, despite his apology in the car.

Autumn looked up from the nest and squeaked, then slithered like her back legs were broken until her little face was against his.

"At least I have my little girl" Ianto wailed, Oh god, what will I do without a Feather in my life."

"Poppppppppapppppppoppppp" Feather was screaming like a banshee as he ran for the nest, galloping with his little butt bouncing up in to the air with the aerial tail announcing his intent to jump.

"Oh my baby fluff!" Ianto crowed, scooping him up and he squealed, his limps splayed wide as Ianto made airplane noises and waved him in the air.

"Me!" Rem screamed, slithering down from the tree and landing with a soft thud.

Jack scooped him up and gently whooshed him over to his father who was at the table.

"Oh! MY gods, is this mine?" Valentine gasped as the kit was bounced on his head.

Feather held his paws out as Ianto slowly lowered him until the paws could stroke his cheeks.

"My darlings" Ianto said lovingly, "Grampy didn't mean to hurt my feelings, when he's mad he does and says things. Like when Autumn sat on Rem's foot that time and it went to sleep, remember?"

"I thought she had squashed it" Rem nodded, "It felt so weird, like it was dead."

"Right." Ianto laughed, "It was an accident. Grampy's mouth has accidents that can hurt but he is just as surprised as me when he says stuff sometimes, OK?"

"Still mean though" Autumn said softly, "Rem called me fat again too."

"Oi!" Owen's voice came from the small kit, "You bloody pushed me off the …um."

"Desk?" Ianto offered and all three kits went wide eyes and innocent.

"I think your Poppy is asking if anyone was on the computer today" Stasi said as she watched them squirm.

"Yes" Ianto sighed, "A really bad button got pushed and we are trying to work out how it happened."

"It was Rem" Autumn blurted and the boys both roared their innocence, glaring at her for tattling.

"So." Ianto leaned back, stroking Rem like a evil mastermind and Rem giggled gleefully, "Let me get this right. Nobody was on my keyboard today. Nobody called anyone a fart? Or did that mimicking thing I find so offensive?"

Three innocent faces had slightly wider eyeballs.

Ianto rose and walked over to accept his mail.

"See?" Rem whispered, "I told you Pop-pop is magic!"

"How did he know?" Autumn agreed, "Did someone tell him?"

"Who?" Rem snorted, "Peanut?"

"Wow." Three heads watched Ianto silently walk over to the bin to 'file' some of his mail and as he turned back he suddenly stopped and pivoted to look at them.

"Oh yeah … any more pooing in shoes and you all lose outside privileges!" Ianto said calmly before moving off.

"Oh" Autumn gasped.

"My" Feather hissed.

"Gods!" Rem finished as they watched their Super Poppy.

He was magic!

[ ](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)


	180. Chapter 180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://postimage.org/)   
>  [](http://postimage.org/)

Owen had spent the day babysitting .. well kitsitting but you know what I mean.

Stasi had been busy doing housework and had welcomed the help now that the kits were getting too big to keep contained in the nest. She had considered talking to Val about the possibility of a play pen.

They had spent the day watching old movies and playing, happy that they had Uncle Owen and his funny faces.

Stasi had settled to do some sewing; enjoying the supplies Ianto had provided, as well as some pictures and patterns she wanted to try. The thought of making her own clothes, to accommodate her tail was so exciting.

Maybe even something for the babies.

They had grown quiet as Owen watched the movie he had chosen, the images on the big screen dancing across little eyeballs as zombies cavorted about eating brains and generally destroying the world.

Dawn of the Dead had never had such a silent audience.

Owen had laughed a few times and even squealed when one appeared from shadows.

Autumn was asleep in a patch of sun, snoring softly as one paw shook now and then like a royal wave, totally uninterested as the mall became the survivor's home..

Feather however, was more interested in his brother as Rem jerked and squeaked at each snarl and blood spurt.

Finally Owen rose to get them their afternoon snack and Feather saw his chance, slithering along the shadow thrown by the curtain for the large picture window, he stalked his brother with a predatory grin.

Rem was still blinking as he contemplated whether the people on the boat had survived the apocalypse or not, totally unaware of the approaching sibling.

_The doggie had run ahead, had the zombies eaten him?_

_Would Peanut get eaten?_

Paws, soft and loving slid around his neck as a tongue licked at his ear and he squealed with fright, then laughed and leaned into the cleaning.

Autumn was usually easy to feel approaching and he had been too interested in his thoughts. She was a good cleaner and he closed his eyes, humming as he let his head loll with each lick.

It was soothing and he started to relax, deciding not to complain to Taddy or Pop-pop about the scary movie as Uncle Owen had enjoyed it.

He was still slightly worried about the lack of cats in the movie.

_What had happened to them?_

Feather took his time as he moved around to Rem's neck and then he struck.

"BRAINS"

He bit down on the soft fold of neck skin, twisting it as he snarled and savaged Rem's throat.

Rem was screaming as he struggled under his brother and Feather let his eyes roll back like a Great White Shark as Stasi laughed and tried to pull him off.

"That's enough roughhousing you beasts!" she giggled.

"He was eating my brains!" Rem wailed, horrified as he felt spittle on his neck , "EW, I'm bleeding!"

"You are not, its spit" Stasi scolded as Rem proceeded to flail about and scream.

"Pussy" Feather sneered as he galloped over to the bean bag by the window, his coordination still slightly off so he had to stop and correct his course.

"Look!" Stasi held him up to a mirror so he could see that he was still alive and he visible slumped.

"It really was like he was eating my brains Mama" he said plaintively and she cuddled him as she licked at his neck.

"Maybe if you hadn't bitten his foot under the water in the bath last night when you knew he was still afraid after that Jaws movie then he would not have retaliated," Stasi told him.

"He was being a baby" Rem pouted, his little whiskers drooping.

"And you're not being one now?" Stasi asked, "He was only playing. You didn't almost drown like he did, and do you forget how upset your Pop-pop was?"

Rem sighed and nodded, looking up at her as she placed him back in the nest.

Feather squealed and leapt in the air, ninja leaping across the space to grab Rem and pull him into the bedding.

Rem roared and kicked his legs at his brother, rabbit kicking his stomach and laughing as Feather opened his mouth wide and squealed in a high pitched death scream.

"Beasts!" Stasi said, "The lot of you!"

Owen got back from the kitchen with snacks for everyone, then popped Day of the Dead in, making all three kits squeal as they hurriedly ate their food, wanting to know what was going to happen next.

Rem wondered if there were doggies in this one too.

Autumn hoped there would be more than just a bloody mall in this one.

Feather just grinned as he wondered how long before his brother had to use the litter box in the dark as he leaned in close to him, still licking the bowl.

"Brains" he hissed and Rem screamed.

"MAMA"


	181. Sewing projects

Ianto was first in the door, calling out eagerly for the babies and listening to the squeaks of delight as they tumbled and bumbled to him for love.

He let out a shrill scream that had Jack and Valentine struggling for space as they both tried to get inside to see what was wrong and found Ianto in the floor clapping with glee as the kits bounced around showing him what their mama had made.

Rem was the first to be seen with an Eeyore costume, complete with sour expression as he sat and waited for the gushing to begin.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

"Oh my god!" Valentine fell to his knees, scooping up his son and crooning that he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. This seemed to please the 'Eeyore' enough to get a sniff of acceptance.

Then Autumn stomped out from under the sofa and Jack started to laugh as he picked up an equally unimpressed teddy bear.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

"Auty." Jack crooned, "You look just like a real teddy. So apt, as you are my little cuddly bear, yes you are!"

OK, so she found that acceptable.

"Where's my boy?" Ianto asked, excited to see what he might be and Stasi sighed theatrically as she told them he was hiding.

Ianto giggled as he lay on the floor to check under the furniture, scanning under the sofa. Then he pulled himself along, totally disregarding his suit, hunting under the table and chairs.

"Feather" Ianto called out in a silly sing-song voice "Where are you my pretty."

Autumn was shaking with excitement as she watched Pop-pop and was soon freed to run after him and climb onto his back like he was a great serpent.

Stasi laughed as she started filming and Rem squealed to get down and ran to join her.

"Feather" Ianto called again, "I'm gonna getcha!"

A giggle.

He headed for the nest, making little Jaws music sounds as the other two kits squealed and laughed, tumbling off more than once.

Ianto checked the nest, making snarling noises and then giggled as he heard the little squeaking laugh from the sofa.

"Feather" Ianto growled, snarling as he crawled towards the sofa and he saw something wriggle in the pillows.

"Where are you my little …" Ianto froze as he realized what was squashed in the corner and he started to laugh, falling to his stomach and causing his passengers to disembark with squeals of delight.

Jack squatted by the prone man who was hysterically laughing and he started to croon as he reached in and plucked out the kit.

"Oh my god!" Valentine said as he looked at the fat little face "Are you not happy with this? I think you look brilliant."

"But they got to choose first!" Feather grumbled, "Not fair. I had to have this. I didn't get to pick!"

"Oh honey, you look lovely" Jack said softly. "I would have chosen it for you even if I got first choice, honest!"

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

"Rem said I was fat!" Autumn cried, "He said I should be the frog cos I fat like a toad!"

"Rembrandt! We've have this discussion before" Ianto growled as he took possession of the kit and he yelped as he felt himself swishing through the air.

Ianto stopped at the wicker basket the fire wood was usually kept in, but was currently empty and he dropped him in with a plop.

"Right!" Ianto said angrily, "Time out! You can stay here until tea time and hope Autumn has forgiven you or you will not get any turkey!"

Rem's eyes blew out his face as he looked forlornly up at his Poppy. Ianto had never been so angry and he reached down, pulling off the outfit.

"Since you're enough of an Ass already, you don't really need this!" He hissed, storming off to comfort the little girl who was now telling Jack how Rem had poked her belly and called her a jelly.

"I think you are just right" Ianto held his hands out and Jack handed her over, watching as Ianto loved the little girl, "You are so pretty and sweet and warm. You are not fat honey. You have more fur, a bit like Feather is shaped differently. You will have such a pretty coat when grown, your hair will be long your Taddy's, did you know that?"

She looked over at her father and his flop of hair with wide eyes, "You were fat Taddy?"

"No darling, I was fluffy" Valentine laughed, "My Taddy is clever and always right. You will be such a pretty lady that I will beat your boyfriends within an inch of their lives with each caterwaul!"

She giggled happily and snuggled in Ianto's arms, peeking at Rem who was peering over the basket with a look of total devastation.

"Pop-pop, you won't really make Rem go without turkey" she whispered, "He loves the turkey too."

"Of course I'm not that mean" Ianto said softly, "But it doesn't hurt to scare him a wee tad."

Autumn relaxed and smiled as Feather snuggled in for loves too, his tongue rasping around her ears.

That really taught him.

Pop-pop was so angry.

All for her


	182. The longest Time Out EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/lxlmpjsa7/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Rem could smell the turkey and his tummy started to rumble as he stood up on his hind legs like Mama and Taddy can, peering over the basket with nervous hope.

Taddy was setting the table for the grown-ups and Rem licked his lips as the oven door was opened and the smell wafted around the room like heavenly love hugs from the gods.

_Oh please._

_I'm over here._

Mama was carrying Autumn, who was still sniffling as Stasi crooned that she was so pretty.

Autumn had a HUGE pink ribbon around her neck and tied jauntily on one side in a pretty bow. She looked so happy.

Like she must burst.

Grampy demanded her, thumping the table and hollering like a baby for his 'cuddly bum' until Mama giggled and handed her over.

"Oh my gorgeous movie star baby" Jack gasped, holding her up and looking up as she squealed and reached down for him, a special game that only Feather usually got.

Rem sat morosely, looking at his tail tip as he wondered if he had been forgotten.

Feather's laughter filtered from the kitchen where Taddy was letting him 'help' mash the tatties.

Tatties.

Oh he was so hungry for tatties covered in gravy too.

_If he wasn't allowed Turkey did he still get tatties and gravies?_

Rem stood again, placing his front paws on the edge of the basket and Pop-pop was sitting with Grampy having kisses, Grampy's hand stroking Pop=pops face like he does sometimes.

They were talking quietly and it seemed like Pop-pop was sad, then he scooped Autumn off Grampy's lap and gave her a wee cuddle as Mama carried out the tatties.

Oh they looked so fluffy.

Like big clouds.

The gravy boat came next and Morty stretched as he yawned and prepared to eat.

Oh no.

Peanut ran like a crazy thing, bumping into furniture and then the wall as she hurried to join Morty at the floor mat.

Taddy unrolled the table matt for the kits and Rem decided not to watch anymore, the gravy jug coming out the last straw.

Rem slumped as he started to cry softly.

He knew he had been bad but it was Turkey Night.

_Not even gravies._

Feather was at the side of the basket, calling to him and Rem sniffled as he told him it was OK. He was bad.

Feather was upset now, wanting his brother back and he looked over at Pop-pop.

"Autumn, what about Rem."

Autumn popped her head over Ianto's arm and looked at Feather, then Rem and her eyes widened as she realized he was stuck and missing Turkey Night.

**TADDY**

Autumn wailed as she placed her front paws on the table and stared at Valentine, her little face full of woe as she reminded him that Rem wasn't there.

"Have you forgiven him?" Pop-pop asked, "Does he deserve tea?"

"Oh yes Pop-poppy bum" she said with wide eyes, "Please. Rem is sorry, he always says stuff without meaning it. I don't want him to miss the turkeys and gravies."

Ianto smiled loving at her and handed her to Jack, then walked over to get Rem, scooping him up into his arms.

Rem was so relieved that he started to cry, clinging to Ianto's tie as he begged for turkey, just a taste.

Valentine was laughing softly as he came out with three bowls and Rem was so excited that a little fart may have escaped, knowing Pop-pop would never rat on him for that.

Autumn and Feather waited patiently for him and as he arrived Feather reached out and laid a paw around him, giving him a hug as he told him to be a better brother.

Rem nodded in agreement as he watched the gravy start to drop on his plate of stemmed vegetables, fluffy tatties and …

Yeah.

TURKEY

Rem was so sorry and so happy.

He looked over at Autumn as she ate daintily and felt bad.

He had hurt her feelings and she wasn't enjoying her tea.

He wasn't doing that again.

Everyone should enjoy turkies.


	183. beanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/8hmpnwnvz/) [](http://postimage.org/)

It seems that Stasi was onto a winner and over the coming days the kits sported quite the range of costumes and clothes, their delight at being 'people' evident as Rem and Feather argued over a little hat.

The tug of war was epic, their snarls and wailing as they tugged each other around the floor had entertained the family all morning.

Then Autumn wandered past with her own hat and both boys released the hat with matching looks of glee.

Stasi knelt with a hat in each hand and the mauled, misshapen mass was left on the floor as both boys ran to her with screams as everyone laughed.

She then opened the back door and the kits tumbled out, sporting their hats and they stalked around posing.

Of course Ianto got the camera out, calling out and laughing at their expressions, then calling them back inside as the day was chilly.

"But Pop-pop we gots our hats!" Rem sulked, stomping in.

"Yes and you don't want them dirty, do you?" he answered and the kits squealed as they checked each other's hats and reassured each other that their lovely hats were OK.

"Oh, I never thought they would like them so much" Stasi said, her joy at pleasing them seemed to radiate off her and Valentine was again reminded how lucky he was as he drew her into his arms and rubbed faces as he whispered affections.

"Oh!" she squeaked.

"I want a sleep over!" Ianto said and all heads turned to him.

"I am going to watch Beverly Hills Chihuahua tonight and wondered if my fluffs wanted to sleep with me and Grampy tonight?" he asked, "Let Mama and Taddy have a night off?"

Valentine smiled lovingly at his Taddy as he heard the offer of alone time with his queen and Stasi blushed so much that her ears were flame red.

The kits were screaming with glee at the thought of a cuddle with their grandparents, knowing the Pop-pop would have treats and things as well.

Ianto settled the kits after tea in the big bed with him as Jack brushed his teeth.

"Hurry Grampy!" Autumn wailed, "The doggies are coming on!"

Peanut had wriggled in as well and Morty shook his head as he wandered to his own special bed that Taddy always fluffed for him.

Jack settled in the bed and the wee girl slithered over for a cuddle, knowing Grampy would let her onto his chest so she could go up and down when he breathed.

"Honey, do you think their hats should come off now?" Jack asked and a chorus of wails told him the hats were special.

Downstairs Valentine was nervously climbing into the nest with Stasi and rubbing her face with his nose as she hummed happily and pulled him closer.

They kissed and their hands stroked each other as they purred with lusty desire, Valentine's whispered affections turning her to mush.

They made love in the moonlight, both lost in their pleasure as their babies slept upstairs with the men who they knew would always keep them safe.

As Stasi drifted off to sleep, mewling softly as she wrapped herself around him, Valentine felt wetness on his face and he wiped away tears as he pulled the blankets up over her.

He was so lucky.

So loved.

He woke to soft hands stroking his neck and head. He stretched and opened his eyes to find his Taddy leaning over him and he grinned as Ianto leaned in to rub faces and he whispered endearments.

Stasi stirred and Ianto switched his attention to her.

"How is my lovely little girl" he crooned, kissing her face, "My lovely, gorgeous daughter."

Stasi reached out to pat at his face as one if the kit does and Ianto felt a swell of love filling the bond as everyone celebrated their family.

Jack sat on the sofa as he basked in the warmth of the bond, grinning as Ianto's empathic abilities united the entire family, even Morty looking pleased.

An unusual thing to see ... a bit unsettling actually.

A Cheshire Cat so early in the day.

 

[](http://postimg.org/image/sqeondckv/)  
[](http://postimage.org/app.php)


	184. boxed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/562nj7h7z/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto had finished all the unpacking and had hauled out all the boxes from the corners and cupboard to break down for recycling.

A sudden need for the loo was a wee bit more important, pardon the pun, and he wandered off, promptly forgetting all about them.

The kits woke to a kitty paradise and Rem was the first to exit the nest and stalk a box, leaping into it while squealing "Bonsai!"

Feather laughed and followed, choosing a long tube that posters had been stored in, running inside and then making noises as his voice seemed to boom.

Rem poked his head out of the box with shock, then leapt out and an over to peer in at Father who was so busy laughing, he couldn't stand up.

As he fell onto his side, the roll … well … rolled.

Autumn squealed as she was rolled over top of and Rem laughed as he struggled to catch his rolling brother, too excited to stop and he ran over Autumn as well.

Now they were both chasing the roll in a lazy circle as Feather giggled inside, enjoying the sensation.

Rem fell into some paper that had fallen out of a box and then burst out of it at Autumn ran past, making her scream as she hunched her back to spit at the danger.

"It's … it's me ya …. Silly mare….oh" Rem was laughing, his face in his paws and Autumn calmly stepped to one side as the roll lumbered past.

Over Rem.

Now she was laughing as Rem roared.

Feather finally tumbled out and walked like a drunkard, making all of them giggle with glee.

Ianto remembered the boxes and walked back into chaos as a piece of packing paper ran towards him making a weird noise that he suspected was supposed to be scary, a little white tail with a black tip giving away who the 'ghost' was and Ianto screamed theatrically, climbing onto a chair and calling for help.

Stasi ran in and saw his gleeful smile as he pointed and she clapped her hands over her mouth as she started to laugh.

Autumn had tried to get in the roll and was stuck, grunting as she pushed and pulled it around the room. Feather had gone inside it to push but she was suck so fast that he had resorted to laying over the top of it to offer some resistance.

In effect, he was riding a bucking bronco with a decidedly orange arse.

Ianto watched the ghost do a slaw victory lap of his chair, making more spooky wails and then slam into a chair leg with a soft grunt.

He was off the chair, scooping the little boy up before the kit started to cry and kissed his poor little head as he crooned and told him he has been so scary he was glad he had already peed or he would have wet pants.

"Really?" a little face looked up full of hope.

"Remy, you were so scary I think I swallowed my tongue for a moment" Inot said solemnly.

Rem smiled and held his paws out for a hug, mewling as he smelt Pop-pop's unique scent that always made it better.

Stasi had managed to pull Autumn out of the tube and the kit sat panting with wide eyes from her work out at the tube rolled over, dumping Feather on the floor and running over him. Feather wound up on his back with the roll on his tummy and he snarled as he attacked it, biting and squealing as all four little feet showed their claws.

Rem wriggled so Ianto put him down and he ran over to join in screaming "I'll save you!"

Autumn stopped sniffing and perked up as she also joined in and the three swarmed the roll, collapsing it and Rem even managed to tear a sizable chunk off as he wailed.

Ianto was laughing as he sat in the chair watching and Stasi crawled over to lean against his legs, knowing she would get a pet.

Soft hands stroked her ears and she closed her eyes to purr happily.

Jack and Valentine got home to a tidy house and the lights turned low with candles lit for a lovely evening meal. Both men settled and looked at each other with joy, then Valentine started to giggle as he saw what was coming.

"Dad" Valentine said calmly "Don't' panic, but I think this house is haunted."

"What?" Jack asked with surprise as he looked up from the stack of mail by his plate.

"Don't' look, it's too scary" Valentine said with exaggerated fear and Jack looked down, seeing three little hunks of white paper stalking forward.

He moved his foot and they froze, becoming discarded packing paper.

He looked at the mail, watching out the corner of his eye as they moved again, one bumping into the other one and Rem's loud swearing told them that he was the one who had been shunted back.

Feather whispered an apology and reminded him that ghosts don't whinge.

"Wanker"

Jack cleared his throat as he struggled not to laugh and Autumn realized she had been left behind, bounding after her brothers, leaving the paper behind without realizing.

Jack moved the chair so it squeaked and watched the kits freeze again.

Valentine let his head fall into his hands and he gave in, laughing as Autumn froze like the other two, her bum waggling with glee.

"Fish pie is ready" Ianto voice called from the kitchen.

Rem squeaked and Feather's head shot out of the paper to stare at the kitchen doorway.

"Shame we don't have any babies, these are lovely little bowls" Stasi said forlornly as she carried them out.

Three little kits screamed and ran to cuddle her legs and cry that they were not real ghosts and she scooped them onto the mat.

"Just as well then" Ianto said as he appeared with Jack and Valentine's plates, "Trifle and whipped cream for dessert."

Everyone cheered.

Peanut slunk out with a hunk of roll and spat it out as she rushed to eat as well.

Gonna save that for later.


	185. teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/ogodam57z/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto found some more things as he finally settled everything into the home, finding his zoo animals from his onesie jungle days and he took a few moments to rub his hands lovingly over the stuffed toys, then he grinned.

He carried them down to the kits, throwing the large fake fur rug, complete with bear head onto the floor as well, then he got a snack and settled back to watch.

Rem was the first to approach, stiff legged with his little fags displayed, his arched back making him look demented.

He slapped and nose of the bear and shot under the sofa, into Morty who grunted and stalked out to lie in the middle of the rug he remembered from the Penthouse spare room.

Now the kits could see it was not a danger and they rushed to explore, rubbing their faces in the fur, kneading with tiny paws and squeaking excitedly as they wondered what they could do to it.

It was Feather who took charge, whispering to his siblings and when Morty climbed off to catch the sun by the doors, they went into action.

Ianto stopped eating crisps as Feather climbed into the head and started wailing like it was supposed to be a roar.

Autumn and Rem close a front paw each, grunting and pulling until the whole thing was dragging around the floor with lots of little feet paddling under it.

Ianto took a sip of his juice to stop from choking as he realized that it resembled a Chinese dragon dog puppet and he scooped up his phone to record it for Tosh and the others.

The kits were squeaking encouragement to each other as they roared around the floor and as one tumbled, the others to would call out until it regained its place.

Ianto giggled and shoved more crisps into his mouth as he knelt on the sofa for a better angle, finding the little grey paws now reaching out of the bear's mouth to slap at Rem as he sneered and spat into it easier to see from this angle.

Autumn squealed as she took a running leap from the head, landing on Rem as she defended Feather and the bear head jumped up and down as Feather crowed, managing to look like the bear was nodding.

Stasi wandered in and took in the scene, from the kittens now mauling the rug like lions with their evening meal to Ianto on his knees, reaching out his phone while giggling insanely and she went back to the kitchen to check the chickens roasting without comment.

Feather managed to jump the head forward and then tried again, this time partially slithering out of the mouth and he lay there with surprise as his siblings stopped wrestling to stare.

"Um … eek?" he offered, then they all screamed with mirth as he struggled before admitting he was stuck.

Rem leaped on the head and Feather screamed as he thought it was going to eat him, then fell about laughing as they saw the jaw was locked and not going to close.

"I coulda been eatted" Feather roared with mock rage, then laughed.

"Yeah. Fuzzy grey bear turds!" Rem screamed.

"I'm telling!" Autumn giggled, "You called Feather a turd."

"Did not" Rem sneered, "Said said he could have been bear turd … ya cheese ball!"

"Are you making fun of me again!" she bristled, "You aren't allowed to call me fat!"

"I didn't call you fat, ya mad mare. I called you a cheese ball. A big orange ball that makes a mess over your paws."

Feather slithered out of the jaws of the bear and slapped Rem, "Stop it! You are a …a…"

Rem sneered and canted his head to wait.

"Um."

Feather stared into space for a moment and then his eyes slid back with renewed venom, "You are a skinny parsnip!"

Rem sat and considered if this was insulting or not.

Autumn changed the conversation by seeing one of the giraffes and she screamed theatrically as she cowered back.

"WOW!" Rem yelled, running over to trying to climb it and Ianto was glad he had leaned it against a chair so it didn't tip.

Rem stood on it, hugging the neck as he screamed at the other two that he was the king of this … this …thing.

The other two ran over and started trying to get up and Rem wailed that he was not sharing so Feather went for a zebra and Autumn saw a little dragon, squealing as she tipped over the box of small beanie babies.

Now both boys left their prey and ran to dig through the box of toys, each choosing and arguing until several had been dragged back to the nest, little legs splayed with snarls while dragging the little toys underneath their bodies.

Mighty hunters dragging their kills back to devour later.

Ianto ate some more crisps and wondered if there was any chocolate left.

He rose and headed to the kitchen.

He hummed as he kissed Stasi and grabbed a chocolate bar, then wandered back out to find that the babies had tired themselves out and were fast asleep.

Rem clinging to the tiny teddy he had chosen as his.

Ianto sent that picture to all the team's phones.

Owen silently took out his phone as he paused his game on the computer and looked at the furry wee man hugging the teddy he had purchased Ianto when he was 'little' long before Valentine was even on the scene.

His new screen saver blinked into life and Owen smiled as he looked at his favorite great-nephew.

His little man.


	186. the pink one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/97zczl9f3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

It was Hub Day as Uncle Owie examined the kits and offered them treats for not clawing his table.

Autumn still remembered the last time and was checking constantly to make sure Grampy wasn't going to make Pop-pop feel bad again.

Feather was pride of place on his Poppy's chest as he was still small enough to fit in the sling inside his jacket.

Ianto naturally forgot all about his passenger and wandered down to the lower archives to file as Feather gleefully watched the Inner World of Poppy.

Ianto started to sing softly as we worked, his voice rising as he started to sway and Feather felt himself drifting with the melody.

Ianto checked the time and tapped his coms, "Tosh? Any lunch ideas?"

He stopped moving and canted his head as there was no reply.

He double tapped and spoke softly, "Owen? Is Tosh in the loo again?"

Nothing and now he pushed the centre of the coms, "Jack?"

Ianto rushed to the nearest workstation and keyed up the CCTV.

Three cameras chosen first.

Snow.

Static.

Black.

Ianto straightened up and took a deep breath, then tapped in a different command. Listening as the speakers crackled into life.

"We are not here to negotiate Captain" the voice snarled, "We want the multi-engine now!"

"We don't have one" Jack was bluffing; Ianto knew this as he was staring at the carefully labeled piece of rift junk as he listened.

Not even 24 hours and it had a retrieval squad.

Not good.

Ianto hooked the piece of tat and examined it, removing the outer housing to look at the crystals inside.

"We have little time, we need to jump and we need that engine now" the voice commanded, "We will kill one of your kin for every time we must make this repeated demand."

"Then you have to start with me" Jack roared, scuffling telling Ianto that Owen was probably holding him back. Then can a wail that was unmistakably Valentine.

"Leave him alone!" Valentine meowed.

"Well, well. What a pretty Kit you have there, I have just the collar for him" the man laughed.

"Like I said, you have to come through me first" Jack sneered.

"You think I won't?"

Ianto closed the casing and walked confidently up through the levels and into the main hub.

"Excuse me Sir" he said calmly, "Hate to interrupt but I do believe this is what the gentlemen are looking for."

He held up the piece of tat and the man's eyes widened.

"Terribly sorry sir, it only came through yesterday and we've not had a chance to categorize it" Ianto smiled politely, "Perhaps the Captain didn't know it was here."

The man held out his hand silently and watched the delicate hand place it gently into his palm, then Ianto stepped back and smiled politely.

Feather couldn't help it, he had to peek and the tiny face peering from the jacket made the man smile.

"Cute" he said, pointing at Feather.

"Oh!" Ianto looked down with genuine surprise, then smiled at the man, "Why thank you sir. My little dimpling, he is. Born with a slight defect but we are making great strides."

The man hummed and stepped back, towards his men and Ianto saw Tosh for the first time, in the grip of one of the men. No sign of Stasi and the other two kits so she was probably hiding with them as she had been trained to.

"Excuse me sir, but if you would please release Tosh? The baby is due a feed and it's her turn."

To everyone's shock, Ianto's included, the thug immediately released Tosh and she ran to Ianto, sliding behind him to cling to his shoulders as she buried her face between his shoulder blades with relief.

"Will there be anything else?" Ianto asked pleasantly as he canted his head and the men again stared at him with shock.

"If you have a limited window sir, might I suggest you get a wriggle on" Ianto finally said, "That solar flare is due soon, plays havoc with our instruments. We will have to do a partial shutdown."

"Solar flare?" one of them asked, "You get those?"

"Yes, I would hate to see you stranded"

They all turned to face each other and then winked away as Ianto stood with his hands on his hips.

Well, that was bloody rude!" Ianto huffed as he rubbed Feather gently. "They didn't even say thank you!"

"Ianto, you … you gave them the engine" Jack sighed. "They are mercenaries, why the hell would you …"

Ianto held up the pink crystal he had pulled from the inner working of the engine and Feather cooed as he reached up, his little paws begging.

Ianto smiled lovingly as he let the baby have it to suck on and wandered for the kitchen. It really was their meal time.

Jack started to laugh as he looked at the rest of the team.

"That's why Ianto made the comment about the sun" he explained, "Without the navigation chip, that engine will head for the largest mass."

"Ah … fuck. We're gonna get a solar flare now!" Owen rushed to shut down equipment as Gwen frowned.

"Girls. The ship will head into the sun and the explosion will create the solar flare my love just predicted." Jack said with glee.

Tosh rushed to shut down and buffer mainframe as it all made sense.

Cleverest man in the hub hummed softly as he played with the crystal.

Pop-pop would never have chosen the pink one if he hadn't asked him to.

So pretty.

He might let Autumn have it for her stash.

Later.


	187. regroup

They arrived home and Stasi was still cuddling her babies with wide eyes as the day's events kept replaying in her head.

"Come on darlings" Valentine crooned, "We need a kitty cuddle while Pop-pop fixes tea, yeah?"

Stasi looked at him lovingly as he helped her into the bedding, the babies still in her arms and they settled with a quilt pulled over them so they were in a little tent.

"It's OK" Valentine whispered as he rubbed has face against hers and she sighed as she tried to relax.

Ianto got out some frozen cooked turkey and defrosted it, making a white wine sauce for the adults on white rice and some cheese sauce for the babies. Morty and Peanut were soon sitting patiently as they watched him work, like judges in a cooking competition, waiting to score his effort.

Jack finished changing his clothes and came down to kiss Ianto's neck as he stood behind him, hugging him at the waist.

"Are you OK Tiger?" he whispered and Ianto hummed softly as he nodded.

"I am so proud of you" Jack said softly, "Today, you were so calm and did everything right. You made me so proud."

Ianto's blush started to bloom and Jack licked his jaw line enjoying the rasp of stubble on his tongue.

"After tea you need to get up to that shower mister" Jack was murmuring, "I need to give you a good seeing to and a good scrub so I have an extra clean boy in my bed for some rompey-pompey. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Daddy" Ianto squeaked excitedly, wriggling against him.

Ianto rushed the food out, calling to the kits and they all flew to the table as he added the bowls to the floor for Morty and Peanut.

Then Ianto took a tray with two plates and the rest of the wine upstairs, Jack calling out that he had better get started because he was coming up there.

Ianto's giggly squeal was delicious and Jack grinned as he kissed little fluffy heads.

"Just put everything in the dishwasher," he told Stasi, "Ianto already did the pans."

Jack then hurried upstairs and the sound of the shower made him smiled as he quickly undressed and opened the door, letting a waft of steam escape as Ianto leaned against the shower wall, calmly palming himself.

"You took too long Daddy" he purred and Jack laughed as he pulled his beloved into his arms and slapped a butt cheek.

Ianto grunted and wriggled deliciously.

Jack reached between them, cupping the two erections and they rutted against each other as Ianto's hands joined the fun.

Ianto came with a loud growl, his teeth exposed as he pumped into their hands and Jack was so bust watching those lips peel back that his own orgasm took him by surprise.

"Oh my baby" Jack panted, letting their heads fall together as they came back down to earth, then he reached for the body wash and started to clean them.

"Feather is so cleaver" Ianto said as he closed his eyes and let Jack wash his hair, "He knew what the pink crystal was, even before I pulled it."

"He is very perceptive" Jack agreed, "I see Rem following Valentine and maybe Autumn as well, although she does like watching Tosh work. Feather though, well I see him wanting to be with you. He loves categorizing everything."

"Yeah I think so too" Ianto sighed as he let Jack pull him out of the water and Jack turned off the water then started to dry him.

Ianto reached out to dry Jack's hair and Jack rose for a kiss, then shooed him towards the bed.

Ianto giggled as he climbed onto the bed, waggling his arse and Jack laughed as he resisted the urge to slap it, stroking it instead as he leaned over to kiss the cheek he had slapped earlier.

They ate and drank leisurely then climbed into the bedding.

They made love, Ianto crying out several times, begging, pleading, praising, loving.

Jack was silent except for soft grunts and sighs, revelling in Ianto's noises.

Downstairs Valentine loaded the dishwasher as Stasi washed little faces and then he joined them in the nest, cuddling Stasi with their fluffs between them.

They all slept like the dead.

All safe and sound.


	188. expanding

Ianto was standing at the front counter of the SPCA handing over his monthly donation, made up of Owen's Swear Jar and the money taken from dead blowfish.

It had been a good month for the swear jar, a bad one for blowfish.

The woman smiled at Ianto as she offered him a sweetie, watching his face light up as it always did and he chose a red one, as he always does.

"Thank you Maria" he smiled and then he looked behind her and frowned. "What's in the box?"

"Oh. That's for out back" she grimaced, pushing it with her foot and a small squeak come out. One he knew.

Before she could react, he had vaulted the counter and was kneeling as he gingerly opened the flaps. She was so taken with his sudden agility that Ianto had the box open before she realized.

"Oh my god, is that cat dead?" Ianto whispered with horror as he looked in at the still cat with two tiny kittens clinging to it for grim life.

"Yeah, was found by Heddlu on the side of the road. Been chucked there. Looks like they were there overnight and the mother ... well, she died sometime on the night. The cold too much with her being so emaciated. Her fur saved the little ones but they'll have to go as well. We're over quota, autumn is a shitty time of year." She said as she filled out the receipt for the donation and Ianto felt the blood draining from his face as two tiny faces looked up at him, their eyes barely open.

"You are going to euthanatize them and then …" Ianto couldn't say it, his mind going to Ferdinand the Furnace back at the hub.

"This time of year … more kittens than people to take them" she shrugged then turned and sighed as she watched Ianto scooping the kittens out of the box.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to them as they cried for their mother, "She's gone. She's in the next place where all good mamas go."

They grew quiet and looked up at him with widened eyes as they listened to each word, his empathy immediately creating room in the bond for them.

"You don't have to" she scolded and he smiled.

"I have three little kits at home who would love some new friends." He crooned.

"If you keep saying things like that you will start to sound like a crazy cat woman" she laughed and Ianto crooned to the kittens.

"I am a Crazy Kat Man" he said gleefully as he walked to the gate to be let out of the back area of the reception desk. "Totally crazy about them, me."

He refused the box she offered saying calmly that they would never go in a box again, then walked out and placed them in the safety basket.

"You smell that? They are my grandkits. They will love you and you will be safe" he told them as they settled, clinging to each other with fear.

He drove home and entered, listening for the excited chirps of the kits and he knelt so they could see what he was hiding in his arms.

As he had hoped, Stasi leapt from the bed with the first cry from her children and rushed to see what had excited them.

"Their mother has died and they have been alone with her body, abandoned and left to die" he told her, watching her cheeks blow out with alarm and she was reaching for them with soft chirps as Valentine unfolded from Jack's lap on the couch and hurried to look too.

"They were going to put them in the furnace" Ianto whispered and his lovely boy's face crumbled as he shuffled closer to his mate and embraced her arms as he cooed to the babies.

"They grieve" Stasi said sadly, she looked into Valentine's face and he nodded as he pushed her towards the bed.

"I'll get bottles" Jack said as he surveyed the scene and Ianto followed him.

"I couldn't leave them Cariad" he said softly as he plastered himself against Jack's back, "Clinging to their dead mother like oversized fleas. They were already dying."

"I know baby" Jack turned to embrace him and kiss that lovely nose, "You and your poor, huge heart. Always room for more in there."

"Only because your love expands it" Ianto retorted and kissed Jack, a warm and needy clutch.

Stasi was frantically licking the kittens and Valentine retrieved a wash cloth for her and the Kits were peeking at them, Feather openly demanding to help wash.

Stasi placed the little tabby in her lap and the three eagerly purred, chirped and cooed as they licked its little face.

"He's a tiger!" Autumn said gleefully.

"He's not orange enough, besides there are spots too" Rem was arguing as Feather gently wrapped his paws around the kitten's neck.

"He's a lynx or … a mythical super cat!" Father said eagerly, "Like … he's magical!"

"Oooooo! I's likes that one!" Autumn giggled, "We has to call him something magical then."

"Not Merlin, that's sooooo done!" Rem snarked, peeking at the tiny face. "He has a raccoon mask!"

"What? That's just his stripes" Feather said, then frowned, "He does look like he could be a cat burglar."

The three Kits laughed and then grew serious again, Rem finally saying "Bandit?"

"Yeah!" they all agreed and then demanded a swap as Stasi gently scooped Bandit back up and put the little Tortoise shell down.

"Now! She's cool!" Rem admitted, "Like a little saddle."

"And makeup on, look at her little face" Autumn laughed.

"Come on, we need a name for her too" Feather reminded them as she squeaked softly to say their tongues felt nice.

"You is so sweet" Feather said softly, rubbing faces, "You is better than a surprise fish pie!"

"Pop-pop always has the bestest pressies" Rem agreed as he climbed Stasi to see the other kitten again, already bored with the girl one.

"Like a patchwork quilt" Autumn murmured, stroking her whiskers along a tiny body.

"Yeah. Patches sounds to boy-like" Feather muttered, "What about … Mousie coz she squeaks?"

"Don't know" Autumn said softly as she considered, "But you are on the right track."

"Minnie?"

"Oh! Yes brother, that's the one!" Autumn said gleefully, "Welcome to the family Minnie."

Ianto handed over the bottles and watched the Kits scream and argue until they were allowed to help and Rem wrapped his arms around the bottle for Bandit, Stasi keeping hold to make sure he didn't try to choke the poor wee thing as the other two helped their Taddy.

Stasi was so proud of her babies for showing compassion and Ianto sat with Jack as he enjoyed his own petting.

The family had just expanded, as did their hearts.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/vt5rfvvu7/)[](http://postimage.org/)

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/605wjixnz/)[](http://postimage.org/app.php)


	189. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/wzb6ocbfz/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"Mama?" Autumn asked as she watched the babes sleep.

"Yes pumpkin?" Stasi asked softly.

It was late afternoon and they had been snoozing in her lap, in the nest as she knitted quietly above them. A mishmash of limbs and different sized little bodies all cuddled in together, the babies in the middle of the clutch.

"Why does Minnie have a squished face?" Autumn asked, her eyes wide with seriousness, "Did someone hurt her?"

Stasi giggled as Valentine looked up from his newspaper, a parody of his father as he peered at his child.

"Minnie is a rare breed, like a Persian. Their faces are shaped like that" he said as he rose to get the laptop.

He googled 'Persian' and then clicked images turning the screen as cat's faces appeared, all shapes, sizes and colours.

They spent the next little while looking at pictures of cats and different flat faces breeds with Rem growing bored as he declared her cute and stomped off to chew on an unsuspecting tail, Peanut's yelp and matching thud as her head hit the underside of the sofa a dead giveaway to his evilness.

"Rem, leave the poor dog alone" Ianto said as he turned the page on his book and then he felt little claws on his ankle and looked down as the little shit attacked his shoe.

This is why Ianto never wore the good Italians in the house, the old house shoes soft, worn and fun for the kits with the little tassels chewed to half to death by their Taddy in his youth.

"Are you bored darling" he cooed, reaching out to scoop up the kit, noting the weight he had put on.

"You are getting such a big boy" Ianto said, kissing a furry head as Rem growled and pretended to eat him.

"So powerful and killerish." Ianto gushed.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire Pop-pop" he snarled, his mouth wide as his little teeth gleamed and his eyes widened before chomping down on his neck.

Ianto squealed and leapt about screaming for help as he pretended to die, Jack looking up and smiling as he watched them play.

Ianto was soon writhing on the floor, death-throes making his heels drum as he gargled and Rem's little tail wagged with delight.

"Tell your Grampy … tell him … no sweets before bedtime" Ianto gargled, then did a few more shakes and a dramatic exhale.

"Pop-pop?" Feather asked, his face appearing over the edge of the nest with concern, having woken after the game had started.

"Too late fluffy bum" Rem crowed as he stood on Ianto's chest, "I vampired him to deaths!"

"You … you shit!" Feather roared, slithering out of the bed, "Get off my Pop-pop before I … I …"

Ianto opened an eye to look at Feather as he struggled for a good comeback.

"I'll cut your whiskers off when you're asleep!" he finally said and Rem gasped.

"Oh no" said Rem with his Owen snark, "Now I'm scared."

Feather reared up on his back legs and attacked Rem, who screamed shrilly as he boxed back and Ianto rolled onto his side to watch the game.

Stasi had left the nest unnoticed and was walking back through with bottles, the game ending immediately as the kits screamed to be allowed to help.

Rem kissed a little painted face as he whispered to her that her face wasn't squashed, it was just nicely laid out and then went to feed his boy.

"Now, you can't make fun of your sister" he told Bandit as he held the bottle, his wee arms around Stasi's fingers as he eyeballed the baby, "She might feel bed if you are mean. I was mean to Autumn before I knew her little heart could get hurt and stuff."

Ianto smiled as Rem showed more Owen in his heart than he realized, then Ianto rose to get them a treat for being good little helpers.

"You spoil them Taddy" Valentine accused, then squealed as a bowl was handed over and he scuttled over to share with Stasi as the kits ran for the large bowl of treats.

"Share" Ianto said firmly, "You are all old enough now."

Each kit daintily chose a treat and sat back, chewing happily as their parents did the same.

Jack was about to complain when he saw his own bowl coming, chocolate mousse with whipped cream in top.

Jack hummed to match the fluffs, eating happily as Ianto settled with his milkshake.

"None for you, baby?" Jack asked as he licked his spoon.

"I have one for later" Ianto leaned in close, "In bed."

Jack's spoon froze, his tongue still attached as he eyeballed Ianto eagerly.

"Pop-pop always has the bestest treats" Feather crowed happily.

Jack couldn't agree more.


	190. goodbye my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/jajp6co33/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto entered the house and hung up his coat, calling out and getting silence.

He walked through to the bed with a soft frown and found that empty as well, then headed up the stairs, each step filling him with more dread.

By the time he reached the top story he knew what he was going to find, his throat constricted as his heart pounded and he stood looking at his little fur family that were huddled around the bed in the sun.

Valentine was the only one making a noise, soft whines as he stroked the old cat's fur while rocking back and forth.

Stasi had the two little kittens in a front sling, the Kats in her lap as she tried to comfort them, their silent faces wet with grief.

Ianto stepped forward, crouching to touch the cat, feeling his old bones and still heart under his palm.

Ianto gently lifted the dead cat into his arms and cradled him as he crooned softly, his tears falling into the fur as he said goodbye to a friend.

Valentine crawled to his parent's bed and Ianto gently placed the cat in his arms as Stasi climbed in with all the babies and then Ianto shakily made a call.

He didn't call Jack, he couldn't as he knew he would not be able to talk and would no doubt scare Jack with his voice so he called Owen instead, knowing it was cowardly to make him break the news.

He then pulled the blanket up over his babies, climbing in with them to wait.

Jack entered quietly and walked upstairs to stand and look at the ball of misery, then kicked off his shoes to join them.

Owen settled on the corner of the bed, rubbing Ianto's foot gently to show he was there.

Tosh and Gwen moved quietly downstairs as they sorted some food and Rhys arrived with the lasagne from his oven, equally quiet as the sorrow seemed to fill the house like a bad smell.

Finally Ianto and Jack came down with Valentine between them, cradling Voldemort in his arms as he wept, his shoulders shaking with grief.

Owen moved in behind them, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders as they moved through the house and out to the garden where Owen had dug a large hole.

It was lined with rose petals and some of his favourite toys, making Valentine howl as he knelt and placed the cat in the hole.

"Remember" Ianto whispered, "He's in the other place where the grass is long and full of grasshoppers and stuff."

"Yeah, and the sun always shines" Valentine sobbed, stroking his friend's fur one last time before folding into his Taddy's arms.

Stasi came out with the babies and knelt so they could see.

"Won't he get cold?" Rem asked in a wobbly voice and Owen plucked him from the huddle and held him tightly as he kissed his face and comforted him.

"Morty will never be cold again" Valentine said softly as he took the blanket from under his arm and flicked it over Mort and then scattered some more petals.

Autumn sniffled in Tosh's arms as she stroked her ginger stripes and Rhys accepted Feather with a soft smile and gentle hands.

Stasi then had the two babies in the sling so she could lean forward and say goodbye as well, her tears falling as she dropped some petals and then reached for Valentine's hand.

After a while, Jack helped Ianto lift Valentine and they walked inside where Owen and Rhys had worked with Gwen to build a giant nest where the table usually sat and they all folded into it, Stasi accepting Owen's hand in her lap as he cuddled a sleepy Rem.

Tosh climbed in, and did after a moment's thought Rhys did too.

"Come on Gwen" Ianto said softly as he made room next to himself and Rhys and she slid in, gently reaching across to stroke Valentine's head.

She felt so confused and sad, her affection for Valentine had grown lately with his little antics and happy nature in the hub. To see him upset was heart rendering.

She was reminded that he was still the little boy who loved playing in boxes.

"What can I do?" she whispered and Ianto twisted to kiss her forehead.

"Just be" he answered and she felt Rhys hugging her from behind.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the clutch, the soft crooning as Stasi tried to comfort and after a while Ianto started to speak.

He talked about the special cardigans Gwen had got Mort after his fur was shaved off, the tiger one he loved so much.

Jack told about the poor potted fern that had been blamed for everything and there was some giggles amongst the sorrow.

Then they grew quiet and Ianto lay there silently texting in an order of pizzas to go with the lasagne.

Time for a feast and more happy stories.

Time to say goodbye.


	191. cuddle and thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/qsop1gjcf/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was crying.

Soft and muted, but apparent as Jack woke to the early dawn and he reached out to turn off the alarm that wasn't needed and he pulled Ianto to him.

Tears soon soaked his t-shirt as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders and crooned softly.

"I don't wanna by a grown up today" Ianto whispered.

"Baby, you can be whatever you want to be" Jack answered, texting Owen to see if he was happy to cover the hub.

Ianto snuffled as he cuddled against him and Jack sang softly as he rocked his poor baby.

"My head hurts" a little voice told him and he looked over the edge of the bed to find Feather, his tail dragging on the floor as he walked over.

"Come here fluffykins" Jack whispered and Feather used the steps Poppy had put at the foot of the bed for him, then he ran up the bed and into Ianto's arms.

"I feel squashy" he said to Ianto with wide eyes, "Like when Rem tipped the box over and squished me."

"Me too" Ianto sobbed, kissing a furry little head.

"Oh my babies" Jack sighed then opened the blankets as Valentine crept up the stairs.

"Stasi is making breakfast" he said as he reached out to stroke his baby and he looked over at his Taddy.

"Are you OK Taddy?"

"Just feeling small" Ianto said sadly and Valentine smiled as he snuffled into his Daddy's side enough to rub noses with his Taddy on Jack's chest.

"Tadda?"

Valentine rolled to find to little faces looking up expectantly and he reached down to scoop them up, letting them cuddle into the spot their brother had claimed.

Soon Jack was cooking with all the bodies and begged for release, squirming as he whined that he was busting.

He peed and went down to see what Stasi was doing, finding her trying to feed the babies.

"Give me one" he said, settling with a bottle.

"I didn't want to go up and disturb them" she said softly.

"You're family too, Button" Jack said with a gentle smile, "You finish this and go up, give Ianto an escape clause."

She snorted and nodded as she burped the little boy.

She placed the babies in the sling and headed upstairs, Jack waiting for Ianto to come down and settle on the sofa.

Peanut wriggled out from under the sofa and fond space for a cuddle as well, her wet nose nuzzling until Ianto stroked her head.

"We need something to break the funk" Ianto finally said and Jack hummed as he agreed.

"Sea?"

"Huh?" Jack frowned as he tried to get what Ianto was saying.

"A day at the beach" Ianto explained, "Surely there's a private beach our furies can sun themselves on? A picnic? Some sandcastles?"

"Oh my god, you're right" Jack said as he wondered what they would make of the surf.

"We'll see if Gwen and Rhys want to babysit" Ianto said as he decided to be nice, "She is trying harder."

"Really?" Jack was grinning, "We take the Catkind and the two wee baby cats can stay here?"

"Too little to enjoy it yet and it will make the Kits feel important" Ianto smiled, "Imagine their wee footprints in the sand, we must take pictures!"

"Definitely, I want some sunbathing time too" Jack smiled as Ianto started to wriggle, excited at something to plan.

As he finally escaped the sofa to get a pen and paper Jack relaxed.

"Buckets, spades … oh Cariad, do you think they will want to be naked or dressed?" Ianto called out as he made for the dress-up box, "maybe a selection to choose from!"

Ianto was happy again.

All that mattered.


	192. day out part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/8ago68a27/) [](http://postimage.org/)

They set out early, arguments amongst the Kits about clothing until Ianto pointed out they could wear clothes there and then undress like normal people.

They felt really grown up when he said that.

_Like normal people._

Stasi had been overly nervous and Valley sat holding her hand as he spoke softly, pointing out the scenery as they motored along.

She was dressed in a hooded sweatshirt like Valentine to hide themselves and she grinned happily as he stroked the swatch of hair that hung out.

They had managed to find a private beach and Jack knew it was going to be an awesome day as Ianto hummed softly to himself while he checked his camera.

"You ok, stinky bum?" Jack asked and an excited 'little' Ianto wriggled with glee as he nodded enthusiastically.

Jack grinned as he watched the childlike excitement that had been missing lately.

He lovely boy was happy.

Rem was in a yellow outfit with a blue floppy hat, Ianto's explanation of sunburn enough for him to want to protect his white ears and nose.

_Poppy was never wrong ya know._

Autumn had started out in a blue shirt and sunglasses like her brother wore.

Feather had steadfastly refused to dress as all, his knowledge of nudist beaches both a revelation and a worry as Ianto realized the imp had been spending more time surfing the net lately than he had thought.

He made a mental note to check the child settings again.

Little deck chairs to match the parentals were nestled in the back with the picnic stuff and Ianto knew it was going to be a great day as he thought of Rhys' glee as he had cuddled the kittens on the sofa.

Stasi had started to get into the swing of things as each kit asked questions.

Will we go in rock pools?

Will there be crabs?

Do crabs bite?

Will there be fishies?

Do fishies bite?

Can we swim in the water?

Can we lie on the sand?

Did you remember the food?

What's that smell?

Ianto found himself smiling as he heard Rem's plaintive demands as he sniffed the air, looking like his beloved uncle Owen and Ianto found himself explaining about salt.

Ianto helped carry as they all ran to the sand and Jack found himself finishing the unloading as Ianto screamed hysterically at the Kits to stop wadding until a grown up was there to supervise.

Rem turned around to give a mouthful of attitude and watched his sister run back up the beach like a thing obsessed, opening his mouth to yell at her when he saw Feather's face and the look of horror.

"What! What are …"

Yep.

A wave washed over him and he was slammed into the sand, the wave going back out and leaving him spluttering as sand dripped from his whiskers.

Stasi and Ianto were running with horror towards their baby as Valentine knelt in the sand by the picnic stuff, taking deep breaths between shrieking with laughter.

"Baby!" Stasi got there first and scooped him up as he coughed and shook his head, looking around with surprise.

"AGAIN!" Rem screamed as he struggled to get down, "I WANNA GO AGAIN!"

Ianto was laughing now as Stasi placed the kit back and they watched him run headlong into the water with a little battle cry.

Valentine walked past the laughing parentals and waded in to watch his son swim like the water baby he was.

Autumn waited patiently for Jack to place her deck chair down and climbed in, settling as she watched Feather roll in the warm sand.

Ianto walked back up the beach and got a sun umbrella out, placing it next to the kits and reminding them to stay in the shade, then he sighed as he headed back down to the water with the waterproof sunscreen for Rem's ears and nose.

Valentine scooped the kit up and he wriggled and wailed as he demanded more water, then hollered to be dumped back in. His little legs were pumping in the air as he wriggled to go down, Valentine laughing as he lowered him and then released the beast.

Ianto laid the rugs and settled with Jack for a kiss as their family played.

"What a wonderful idea" Jack whispered to his love, "You clever boy."

"Your clever boy though" Ianto whispered back, "Right?"

"Yes baby, all mine" Jack looked over the Catkind family again.

"All mine."

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/ww2ladi3z/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	193. still splashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/67w7d9at3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

They had eaten with healthy appetites, Jack revelling in each bite Ianto took without thinking.

The sand toys came out and Ianto showed them how to make sandcastles with their special buckets, Valentine suggesting they go through the rock pools for shells to decorate with.

"But are there crabs?" Rem asked as he stalked along beside his Daddy, trying to look big and Valentine resisted the urge to gush like his Taddy would.

"I will check for you, OK?" he said calmly, "That's a Taddy job for sure."

"Yes, I agree" Rem nodded seriously.

"I wanna carry one!" Autumn said as she galloped past and then screeched to a halt as they walked past, then galloped again.

"Taddy, my legs are little" Feather wailed and Valentine scooped him up without a second thought, knowing Ianto would have.

"I will always carry you my love" Valentine crooned and Feather hummed happily as he saw the world float past.

Soon the kits were splashing in the shallow rock pools while crowing and yelling, digging up pretty rocks and shells.

"FISH!" Rem suddenly screamed, "A BLOODY FISH TOUCHED MY FOOT!"

Rem was running on three legs, shaking the fourth, apparently bitten one, with horror, "TADDY! SHARK!"

Valentine lifted the child and examined the pristine foot, trying to think what his Taddy would do, then kissed it.

Rem gave a shuddering sigh as he flopped against his shoulder "Thank you Taddy."

Valentine wondered if he was this theatrical at this age and was going to ask his Taddy when another scream started.

Autumn was tangled in seaweed and he extracted her, then threw the seaweed as Rem screamed for it, chasing it into the surf and dragging it back with little snarls.

"It's smelly!" Autumn growled.

"It's bloody brilliant!" Rem gushed, "Like a sea monster thing."

"I don't know if your Pop-pop will let that in the SUV" Valentine warned and Rem raced up the beach screaming for Ianto and permission to keep the monster thingie weed.

Ianto looked up from the sandcastle he was making and watched the little kit gallop towards him, his little tail up like an antenna, reminding him if a Merecat.

"What's up baby boy?" he asked as he started to scoop a moat.

"A weedy thingie, monster smelly thing and I wanna keep it and it might a eated Autumn but it's not real and she screamed and it stinks but it's cool and it tasted like salt when I killed it and …" Rem stopped to take a breath as Ianto canted his head, "And I wanna take it home to kill more coz it feels sort of rubbery an squishy and … and …"

"Autumn got a scare?" Ianto supplied.

"YEAH!" Rem squealed, "She did a big girly panic"

He threw his head back, his little teeth and pink throat on display as he laughed.

"If it's in the bucket with the lid so it doesn't smell in the SUV I guess you can keep it in the garden" Ianto conceded and Rem threw his paws up, catching Ianto's face for a kiss then Ianto placed him down and watched him gallop back to the others with a triumphant bellow.

HA-HA POP-POP SAID YES!" came drifting back on the breeze, followed by Valentine's soft laughter.

Ianto looked over at Stasi who was also gleefully making a sand castle while humming along to the radio by a slumbering Jack and he flicked a shell at her so she would look up and smile at him.

Which she did.

Of course.

Lovely girl.

Jack woke himself with a particularly loud snore and glared at Ianto before rising and stomping off down the beach to the water and the two collapsed with giggles at his blatant belief that Ianto had made the noise instead.

"He does that all the time" he whispered and she grinned.

He grinned back and then looked towards the rest of them as he heard Jack calling his name.

"Better go in case Rem is trying to wrangle another Kraken home" he sighed with an eye roll as he rose and brushed his hands over his shorts.

He walked to the water's edge.

"They all want to swim and Val wants to go up to Stasi" Jack explained and Ianto wadded in as Feather turned to swim towards him with confident strokes.

"Oh, it' lovely and cool" Ianto smiled, then sat as the Kits all zeroed in on him, becoming the sea monsters as they pretended to chew his ears.

Ianto's laughter was pure magic and Jack sat facing him, reaching out to snag his hands.

"What a wonderful Pop-pop to think of such a brilliant day for his fluffs" Jack crooned, "I love you little man so much."

Ianto's eyes shone with delight as he leaned in for a kiss and Rem saw the chance, swimming in to attack Grampy as well.

Valentine was on the blanket in the shade with Stasi, kissing her softly as she sighed and asked in a childlike way for another visit to the beach.

"Lots, next time we'll ask Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh" Valentine promised, "Uncle is so great with kites."

"Kites?" she asked.

Valentine squealed with delight as he found another thing to show her.

Uncle Owie running with a hunk of junk he would declare flight worthy if not for some small fact.


	194. And then prt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/plq6xvcon/) [](http://postimage.org/)

The moat Ianto had scooped out was perfect for a little furry to snooze in and Rem was laying there on his back with his wee paws poking up above his head as he slept.

Autumn had been watching for some time and Ianto knew she was up to something, but pretended not to notice as she stalked around the sandcastle and climbed it to peer down at him like a maleficent dragon about to smite a villager.

He saw what was going to happen and opened his mouth to growl at her but she was already kicking her feet as the sandcastle crumbled down over the hapless kit.

Everyone looked with wide eyes at the carnage.

Two little paws still reached for the sky and to everyone's surprise Rem continued to snore softly, little wafts of sand blowing away from his mouth.

Ianto started to giggle first, followed by the rest of the family and Autumn realized she was not in trouble for burying her brother as Feather calmly walked over and started to smooth the sand over for her.

Feather then went to his Pop-pop complaining that he was tired and his pout was delightful as Ianto scooped him up, brushing the sand off his feet before letting him tuck into the front of his T-shirt Jack had insisted on.

Jack got up and adjusted umbrellas for the afternoon sun as his family had a cat nap … literally … and watched his beloved quietly gush with delight.

"The kits are such good swimmers" he said softly as he settled next to Ianto.

"Yes, that pool has been wonderful for their development, not just my little man's" Ianto agreed as he rubbed his baby's back.

"I was just thinking" Jack watched Ianto's face closely for any tell that he might not like the idea, "The pool is a kiddy pool and we have such a huge back yard. Maybe a full sized pool with Kitty safe edges?"

"Define Kitty Safe" Ianto said calmly.

"The same stuff as the garden fencing so they can't climb in without us, fenced as well, the inner edges to have a large lip so if one does fall in they can at least sit on the lip if they can't get out." Jack reasoned, "They are strong and clever so I don't think we should fear an accidental drowning but we will be oober safe. Right?"

Ianto was still looking at him intently and Jack wondered if he had overstepped.

"And a Jacuzzi?" Ianto said softly.

"A hot tub one end Grampy?"

Jack felt his heart melt as the little face peered out from Ianto's chest, Feather not asleep as he had thought.

"Yes, a hot tub with bubbles and hot water and giggles" Jack crowed softly.

Feather did a little dance inside the shirt and Ianto squeaked at the little paws tickled him.

"And toys?" Feather's head popped out again and now Jack had the giggles as he likened it to the little alien bursting out of the man's chest on Alien.

"Yes, floaty toys, some little floaty airbed things and maybe even some wind up toys like in the bath" Jack shrugged, gaining another happy dance as Ianto squeaked and struggled.

"Daddy! You're exciting him!" Ianto gurgled with his eyes twinkling.

"So? You telling me you're not?" Jack teased, watching his lovely man smile.

"Not what?" Valentine said drowsily as he stretched as only a cat can.

Feather struggled from the bottom of the t-shirt, landing with a soft plop on the sand and he wobbled over to his father with excited squeaks, Valentine scooping him up with a soft coo.

"Grampy is gonna get a big pool with a juzzi and toys and a fence and stuff" Father said excitedly.

"A Juzzi?"

"Jacuzzi" Ianto giggled.

"Oh!" Valentine's eyes widened, then slid to his sleeping mate.

"One with a good filter" Ianto whispered as he watched Valentine reach out to stroke her fur as she slept, gaining a soft purr.

"How did you get so damned clever Mr Harkness-Jones?" Jack cooed.

"I don't know Mr Harkness-Jones" Ianto gushed with wide eyes and Jack helped him to his feet, then watched with glee as the t-shirt came off to reveal those abs, then Ianto was running for the sea with squeals and he was pursued by the only true kraken.

The Captain Jack one.

Rem woke and blinked, looking around blearily and focusing on his father, "Taddy? Can we stay longer?"

"You don't want to be released for time served?" Valentine giggled as Stasi yawned and stretched.

"Nah" came a sleepy reply as the kit drifted off again, still buried.

By the time Jack and Ianto had returned, wet and glowing, Autumn and Feather had found shells to place suggestively on Rem's front and they all giggled.

"You are naughty furries!" Ianto giggled happily.

All his babies.


	195. Boxed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/8c4fsesj3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

After a day of sun it was depressing to have a day of rain.

Ianto had heard it on the roof and sighed as he knew the kits would be wound up to the max.

He went to the basement and the large freezer box full of smaller boxes he'd been hiding, pulling it up into the main room.

Chaos ensured as the Kits descended, followed by the two kittens who were eager to play with their big siblings.

Rem had a box on his head as he roared around the room, the little Bandit laughing until he fell over as he watched his big brother dance about making silly noises.

Autumn chose a large one and sat regally pretending to wave as Minnie squeaked and ran in circles around the outside.

Ianto spend the morning playing with them all and was soon as tired as they were, the horsy rides around the room the last straw.

Jack got home at lunchtime with a large streaming parcel of fish and chips to silence, and boxes everywhere like some sort of bomb site.

Stasi was calmly knitting on the sofa and her nose twitched, followed by a small squeak as Feather appeared from under the couch with Peanut.

"Hello munchkin" Jack crooned as he scooped up the baby and gave peanut a rub.

"I smell fishies!" Feather wriggled excitedly and Rem's head popped through a hole in a box, "Fishies?"

Soon a box was charging towards him and Jack was laughing as he watched the Rem Tank bear down on a poor Autumn who squealed as she leapt away from him.

Jack and Stasi got their plates, breaking the cooling fish and batter before placing them in a low sided box, continuing the box theme.

Jack leaned back on his ankles and looked about, "Where's Yan?"

Stasi giggled and pointed to the large freezer box, Jack crawling around the side of it to peek and he found it was a wonderful surprise.

Boxed Welshman, a rare treat indeed.

Ianto was curled on his side as he snored softly, his body tucked neatly into the box that lay on its side.

Jack lay down and shuffled until his face was next to Ianto's and watched his little forehead wrinkle as he snuffled in repose.

"Baby" Jack said softly, "Daddy's home with Yum yums for his beloveds."

Ianto stirred and blinked as he looked blearily at his husband. Then a wide grin as he reached out to snuggle with him, humming happily.

"Daddy has fish and chips for his lovely" Jack said and was treated to a lively wriggle dance against him as Ianto squealed.

They clambered out and settled at the table, Stasi showing Jack how the babies were accepting little flakes of fish.

Ianto sat in Jack's lap and made meowing noises until a giggling Jack fed him pieces of fish as well.

"My most lovely little kitty cat" Jack crooned, rubbing Ianto's back as he chewed happily.

"Yuck rain Daddy, we was bored and we was playing wif boxes" Ianto used Autumn speak and Jack made appropriate noises.

The Kits all finished and rampaged off, Rem and Feather arguing over a box until Ianto pointed out there was another one the same.

Then he got the colouring pens out and the kits all coloured and drew on boxes as they laughed and shouted at each other.

Ianto cleared an area and the two boys put their boxes on with their heads poking out the top as they slammed against each other like weird bumper-cars, everyone yelling and cheering.

"What a wonderful Pop-pop" Jack whispered, "My clever boy."

Ianto got up and went to the toilet, then changed into the cat onesie, coming back down to curl back in Daddy's lap.

Valentine got home and called out laughing as he looked at the two tanks running at him and Autumn was pulling a tissue box with two kittens inside.

"Wow! What a wonderful day I've missed" he crooned, "My babies have been so busy. And what lovely art works!"

The kits all talked excitedly about the fish and chips and Pop-pop as a horsy and then showed him different boxes they could fix in until Autumn got stuck in one and Rem decided the best way to get her out was to bite her tail.

"Oh dear" Ianto said softly, "They need a time out."

"Come on, quiet time before bathies and Tea" Jack said and the kits all slumped.

"Autumn, it's your turn to choose a book." Ianto said and she pranced off to the low bookcase.

"Not more bloody princess ones!" Rem muttered, "Sick of bloody happily ever after rubbish."

"Calm down" Autumn sighed, "I got the one about the doggie coz then Peanut can like it too."

"Oh! Nutty, she got one for you!" Feather said happily and the dog settled with her rowdy puppies that never seem to do what they were supposed to, listening as Taddy read the story about the poor little lost doggie that found a home and family for Christmas.

That was her favourite one.

Bless her babies for remembering.

[](http://postimg.org/image/6mvckcctr/)  
[](http://postimage.org/) [  
](http://postimg.org/image/4tsfw0rn3/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	196. Secrets and sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/i8xn2wokv/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Stasi had the sniffles, nothing serious but you know Ianto.

The kats all sat waiting for their turn as one by one Owen took them down to have a checkup.

Stasi was cuddled on the hub sofa by her wonderful mate with blankets covering them and their wonderful Taddy fluffing about as he made sure she didn't want for anything.

The two wee kittens had already been scooped up and one was nestled happily in Gwen's boobs while the other found Aunty Tosh was warm down there as well.

Rhys had the giggles as he pointed out that he now had another fantasy ticked off his bucket list.

Jack fell for it as Ianto calmly reached out to cover the ears of the one most likely to imprint.

"Kitties and Puppies!" Rhys shrieked, pointing at the little head blinking from Gwen's chest, "Look! Kitties and puppies!"

Jack sat blinking and then let his eyes slide to check where Rem was, relieved to see the hands saving them from a world of snark.

"She has a cold" Owen finally announced, "Probably a bit run down with the extent of her duties she's pushing to get done. These beasts are a fulltime job ya know!"

"We made Mama sick?" Feather's look of woe was heart rendering and Ianto rushed to comfort him.

"No baby, Uncle Owie means Mama needs some snoozing." Ianto crooned, "You love Mama and would never hurt her."

Rem considered as he looked over at the little kittens and Ianto caught that as well, "It's not because of the babies either. Mama is just tired."

"I suggest Mama and Taddy go home for some snuggly snooze time" Owen said sternly "The Kats can help out here, they're big enough to learn what needs to be done and the girls look to have the babies under control."

"agreed" Jack clapped his hands, "Come on, I'm taking you home!"

Ianto set about making a little pen area for the kits, then turned to regard the Kats who sat calmly watching like bloody gargoyles.

"Rem. Do you want to help Taddy and Uncle Owie or me?" Ianto asked, knowing the answer as Rem took off at a gallop, this decision being Rem's so he couldn't have one of his tantrums when he realized Feather was with his Pop-pop again.

"Autumn, I know you want to go with Aunty Tosh" Ianto said softly and she lit up as she waddled over to tap gently as her ankle, so Tosh would sweep up onto her lap all gentle and loving.

"Feather?"

Feather wriggled with glee as he watched the sling come out, knowing Pop-pop wouldn't be mean enough to give him to Aunty Gwen who might drop him or something.

Soon they were in the archives and motoring as Pop-pop hummed along to the music and feather dozed happily, keeping an eye on the files like he was supposed to.

Every now and then Pop-pop would show the file to him and explain where it was supposed to go, then they did a cool hunt to find the right drawer and space in said drawer.

Pop-op always went 'ta-da' when they got it right and Feather couldn't help but laugh at their cleverness.

The others never did this and Feather knew it might be because he made out if was boring when they asked him what they had been doing.

It wasn't a bad thing, right?

OK, maybe a little bit selfish. But he was his Pop-pop and it was their special thing.

He had also noticed that he had played Rem, knowing Uncle Owie would be the choice like he wanted Feather as his helper too.

That felt nice, special.

A hand slid into the sling and stroked his fur as Ianto leaned back against a shelf to check numbers on the opposite high shelf.

Soft swirls, loving touches and Feather purred happily as his Pop-pop told him he loved him too.

Then Pop-pop rang in a food order and Feather wriggled with excitement as fish bites were included with sweet n sour sauce.

YUM

They all ate and had a nice afternoon, Uncle Owie and Aunty Tosh cooing as they fed the babies and Feather looked up at his Pop-pop and saw that he was looking at Aunty Tosh funny, then he reached across and pushed the sweet n sour sauce towards her.

She didn't like the sauce.

Always complained about the smell.

Wow.

She was really putting it away.

Afterwards Feather had a wee snooze and woke to find Pop-pop had cornered Aunty Tosh in the kitchen.

"But why are you not saying?" he hissed, "You're happy about it. I can see it in your face, why?"

"Gwen and Rhys have been trying for so long. There she is doing her temperature and making notes in her diary and I just … just … fall in?"

"Oh Toshi, for what it's worth I am so excited for you that if you go overdue by a single day I will drag the poor thing from you with an intent to be reckoned with" Pop-pop was shaking with excitement and as he hugged her Feather squeaked.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, "Feather bum is in there."

"Don't worry, Feather is my minion, he keeps secrets better than I do" Ianto said grandly as he rubbed the sling.

Feather peeked out and blinked, "I keep it secret, whatever it is Aunty. Don't' worry, I won't tell that you and Pop-pop have secret cuddles."

Tosh burst into peals of laughter as Ianto crooned and cuddled his baby and told him that was a good idea because Grampy would get jealous and want to join in.

"He didn't hear it, he was still asleep" Tosh giggled as she kissed Ianto's cheek and they went back out.

Feather squeed as he hugged himself, his little paws reaching around as he squeezed his body with glee.

Aunty Toshi was having a Kit of her own.


	197. building an appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/ck15noqr3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Bandit was stalking Rem as he watched Ianto fry some chicken breast.

Rem was so intent on watching each flick of the spatula that he had no idea that he was marked for destruction until little milk teeth bit into his tail's black tip.

Rem squealed as he shot straight into the air, twisting to land facing his attacker, finding Bandit standing there with a look of open admiration.

_**How did you do that Great Brother?** _

Rem blinked and looked at Ianto who was looking down at them.

"He means you sweetheart" Ianto told Rem, "You are his big brother and he is being respectful by recognizing that you are his oldest brother."

Rem went to reply but Bandit had resumed play, now launching himself sideways at Rem and swinging around his front leg like it was a stripper's pole, wailing and snarling as he fell onto his side, then beetled away with little legs flailing about.

Ianto started to laugh as Rem looked at the kitten with shock, then up at him.

"Well?" Ianto said softly, "Are you going to stand for that kind of disrespect?"

Rem blinked, then realized that the kit was playing with him.

He rose until he was crabbing towards the kit with his tail fluffed out and he saw Bandit's eyes widening as the display before trying to copy.

"No, you need to make it stick out like this" Rem said, showing him how to make his tail look fatter and Bandit tried again, then danced excitedly to show Ianto.

"Wow" Ianto said with awe, "You two look downright deadly like that. Killers the both of you. I hate to think what you could do with power like that."

Both boys beamed at their lovely Pop-pop then they both looked at each other and their grins became more predatory.

They didn't speak as they seemed to have the same idea at the same time and they stalked out into the main room in search of the others, fuzzy tails in tow.

Autumn was the unfortunate victim as she lay, belly up in a patch of sun dead to the world.

Bandit circled her, showing his teeth as Rem watched, glowing like a proud parent.

Ianto slid the pan off the heat and tiptoed to the doorway to watch as Bandit wriggled his bum, popped his head up to double check, then wriggled some more, then jumped.

He landed in her soft belly, his little squeals probably quite loud in his wee mind as he bit down on a mouthful of fur.

She yelped and looked down as she opened her mouth to scold, then saw Rem watching.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she wriggled a bit and pretended to be scared as he bucked around on her with glee.

Rem then joined in with a banshee yell, waking Feather who rolled off Peanut's back and looked around blearily as Peanut groaned, stretched and did a little doggy fart, then settling back to sleep.

Feather started to laugh, rolling about as Peanut started to snore and Ianto watched the tiny little girl peek over the edge of the nest, blinking as she watched them play.

Rem looked over at her, twitching his tail and then casually sauntered over towards her, turning his back and presenting his arse, his tail high.

Ianto watched as Minnie wriggled with glee, pouncing on his back and gripping his tail as he started to gallop and she squealed as he roared and leapt, twisting until Ianto fell to his knees and scooped her off, her eyes wild and her tiny paws waving with overloaded joy.

"Easy now" he laughed, kissing her flat face as she squealed and he put her down, watching her gallop after Rem.

Minnie saw a box under the sideboard that Pop-pop had forgotten and she raced for it leaping in and flipping it over as Rem pursued her, squeaking as his head went into the hole of the tissue box, backing out with it attached to his head and a tiny beast inside raking at his face with wee needle-like claws as she screamed angrily that he was wreaking her hideyhole spot.

Ianto dragged the Kat out and removed the box, howling with mirth as her wee head popped up and spat at a shell-shocked Rem.

"Did you see that nutta?" Rem asked Ianto with crazy eyes, "She's a bloody nutta, man! I tell ya, nuts!"

Ianto kissed his face and crooned while he watched the savage wee beastie swivel her head to spit at Autumn while Bandit cantered around flapping his paws at her.

Feather slithered off the sofa and padded over to smooch her, telling her it was a wonderful box and she was clever to defend it, he was sorry he didn't fit in one that small anymore.

Minnie squeaked happily and disappeared, her wee bum suddenly poking up with a tail flapping and Ianto giggled some more.

"Pop-pop loves you all so very much" he crooned, rising to go see if the chicken was cool.

Mighty ninja warriors need food too.


	198. Pool Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/jesyh4rjj/) [](http://postimage.org/)

The swimming pool was beckoning and the whole team was there for a BBQ.

Jack was shirtless, of course as he flipped the steak over and let Ianto have a kiss from the cook like his apron demanded.

The Kats were getting agitated as they practically smelt the water and wondered if they were ever getting in.

Finally Ianto opened the gate and Tosh slid past, her little two piece so cute and the Kats were caterwauling as they raced up the little ramp their Pop-pop had put there and before anyone could blink they all ran off the end and drove into the water.

Tosh squealed and leapt in after them as Ianto stood laughing, trying to tell her they could swim as Stasi coyly came out in a one piece that had Valentine's jaw dropping.

"Oh my love" he purred a she helped her up the steps, as if she were royalty and she giggled with glee.

"Oh my love" Jack said theatrically and Ianto gushed, clasping his hand to his breast as he accepted his beloved's hand and everyone laughed.

Soon they were laughing and splashing as Ianto checked the food, Jack lifting one Kit after another out of the water for bombing purposes as they screamed with joy.

"They swim like bloody fish!" Owen laughed.

"Coz we eats so much fishies!" Autumn told him with wide eyes, them flopped into his arms laughing.

"Sweetie" he crooned, kissing her face as they all laughed.

"Oi! He's my Uncle!" Rem showed his jealousy as he swam over to claim his favourite uncle and Owen cooed as he reached for him, showing he was a firm favorite too.

Rem glared from Owen's arms at Autumn, then smiled to show he was joking.

Ianto said the food was ready and everyone got out, Ianto waiting patiently to provide towels and he hesitated as he handed one to Stasi, reaching out to pull her into a hug, kissing her face.

"Are you OK?" he said softly, "Funny tummy still sweetie?"

"I'm OK Taddy" she said happily snuggling into the cuddle and Valentine watched, then moved to flank her, pulling her back with a small noise of question.

"I had a tummy ache earlier" she said softly ,"All good now. Taddy made it better."

"That's what he does" Valentine smiled, looking at Ianto over her head, "He makes everything better."

"Oh! The water feature!" Ianto cried with glee as Jack stepped back from the tap, having turned on the little water fall.

"We can put fish in there" Owen suggested as he leaned over the small pond and soon he and Rhys were extolling the value of a good fish pond as Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rhys loves gardens" she sighed, "Our pokey wee flat doesn't allow for that."

"Then you should move!" Ianto said with open surprise, "Maybe a new house, a new start, a new baby will come."

Gwen looked at him and started to smile as she found some hope in the words.

"Aye, aye?" Rhys boomed a she sat and then looked around, "What have I missed?"

"I was just saying, a gardener like you needs a lovely piece of dirt" Ianto smiled, "Maybe it's time to buy somewhere. After all, you two need a bit of space. Get a dog. Or a wee kitty" Ianto said the last part with a shrug and Rhys' eyes lit up.

"Oh! A kitty!" Rhys gushed, "A wee baby."

Gwen looked gratefully at Ianto as she watched Rhys warm to the idea and mouthed a thank you.

"There's one for sale on the corner" Jack pointed, "Imagine. The Kats can do sleepovers and stuff if you have the room, they love their cuddles and the babysitting worked so well."

"Brilliant!" Rhys clapped his hands together then rubbed them, "We'll find out about that, eh wifey?"

Gwen grinned widely as she nodded.

"Koi!" Owen said as he held Minnie up, "Little blotchy fish, to match the girl."

"Koi?" Rem frowned.

Ianto fetched the laptop and Rem spent the next half hour on his uncle's lap as they looked at different fish.

More than one Rem looked at his baby sister and smiled, agreeing that she was pretty splotches and at least one of the fish must be a Kio.

Ianto went to get more juice, knowing they would all be Kio, the wee man showing his heart as he wanted to make his girl happy.

Just like his uncle Owen.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/hbij9grqn/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	199. Autumn's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/62jodu7ov/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"No, you can't go to the pool" Ianto repeated as he whipped the cream for the pudding.

"But it's covered!" Autumn wailed.

"Autumn, there is snow everywhere and I don't' care how warm you say the water will be, the snow is everywhere!" Ianto replied, now opening a can of fruit salad.

She growled and went to stand, staring out the window at the pool.

She would get rid of the snow.

Right?

She looked around and saw the duster Pop-pop had placed on the coffee table after his afternoon housework, picking it up in her jaws and heading out to the backyard.

She slammed into the cat door, the stupid duster too big to get out and she growled as she tried several times before deciding it was too stupid to do what is was told.

Feather and Rem had snuck around the corner to watch with matching looks of confusion as she spat the duster on the floor and stomped on it, then headed for the door again.

Damn it!

She couldn't quite get out and she didn't want to ask Pop-pop because those doody heads would tell him she had tried to borrow the duster.

[](http://postimg.org/image/ukbs1qa9b/)  


Maybe if she lies on her back and slides … yeah.

She lay on her back and hooked the top of the cat door, levering herself out and stopped with her shoulders.

Damn it.

She was getting really angry now.

She managed to get back in and stomped to the laundry door instead.

She decided to do a running dive … like she was practicing for the swimming pool she would be in as soon as she got the ….

She hit the door hard, the flap slapping back as she dove through and the force of her stomach jamming in the cat door caused the laundry door to swing, as it wasn't actually shut.

Autumn squealed as she swung in the air and the two boys started to laugh, Feather falling over his own feet as he tried to get Pop-pop.

He was laughing so hard that Ianto couldn't understand him, following him to Rem who laid panting and screaming with mirth, pointing a paw as Bandit sat calmly asking her if it was his turn yet.

Ianto sighed as he knelt and pulled her out of the broken frame, her face wet with tears of embarrassment.

"Oh my darling, Grampy has to fix that doesn't he" he crooned, "Silly, dumb door."

She buried her face as she cried and he carried her though to the sofa where Stasi was sitting with her baby girl.

"What happened?" she asked with horror.

"Attack of the killer Kat Door" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Oh my baby" she sighed.

"It is too cold, that's the bottom line young lady!" Ianto told Autumn as he handed her over, "But the big bath upstairs might like some bubble bath and some nice hot water."

Autumn stopped sniffling and looked adoringly at her Pop-pop as she nodded happily.

"You have cuddles with Mama and Sissy, I'll go sort that bath. Then I'll call Grampy and explain that the stupid door was mean, yeah?" Ianto kissed her head and then waltzed off as Stasi hugged her baby girls.

"That Pop-pop, he's so nice" she whispered and Autumn hummed happily.

Soon he retuned and scooped her up, going up and setting her in a lovely deep bath where she could swim and play.

He sat and splashed her, laughing and crooning as he waited for Jack to get home.

The sound of power tools had him smiling as a large Dog Door was installed for his butterball dumpling bum.

"Hear that?" he whispered softly, "That's a Kat door going in, no more silly little kitty one. My big, strong girl needs a real door."

She was lifted out and dried, the hair dryer so much fun.

He then carried her down and Valentine made a show of how pretty her fur looked all fuzzed up.

"Poor Pop-pop" Jack sighed as he cuddled her, "I wanna cuddle you forever. Pop-pop might not get a look in."

"Aw, and I whipped all that cream" Ianto sighed as he wafted past.

"Cream?" everyone cried.

Ianto grinned as he checked the tea.

He knew, same as we do, who Grampy was cuddling tonight.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/h4orca1rj/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	200. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/sawuigg33/)   
>    
>  [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto reached into the dryer and froze as a small squeak warned him that a baby was in there.

He crouched down to peer in and looked at Autumn.

"Rem is counting" she hissed, crouching down and Ianto sighed as he abandoned his washing for the morning.

Soon there were screaming and thumping paws as they started again.

He settled to watch.

Feather climbed up and ran over to hide in the blanket beside his Pop-pop and it took longer for him to be discovered.

[](http://postimg.org/image/973j2438v/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)

Now he bowed his head as they all trampled off and Stasi giggled as she lifted her feet, tucking them under her.

Rem came around the edge of the sofa with his tongue out, panting from the excitement and Ianto rolled his eyes as he took too long and was easily found.

[](http://postimg.org/image/5deo6pban/)  


Ianto decided to do some cleaning, rising to go to the bathroom and he reached down for the toilet paper, then froze as a furry body was visible in the wrapper.

OK.

"Don't go to sleep in there Bandit" Ianto said softly as his little sister screamed with rage at being found.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/5h8hmygrz/)[](http://postimage.org/)

The little calico started counting loudly, showing that she had been working hard at her numbers and Ianto walked out to proudly listen. Then he went to the master bathroom and turned around again, Rem had realized that the white hand basin was the same colour as him and he was laying in the hand basin with his black tipped tail tucked under, rendering him invisible.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/ojrv9vrsf/)

Feather peered out over the 'time out' basket with glee as she looked and started to have a little tantrum.

Ianto took pity and pointed, her wee cry of delight lovely to hear as Feather let her see him.

Ianto laughed as he watched his little fur family play, so cute.

He pulled open the drawer to get a shirt out for Jack when he got home and found Bandit in there giggling.

He pushed it almost shut again gently and shook his head.

They were getting cabin fever with all this snow, that's for sure.

A little calico butt was on display as Minnie hid her head under the napkins Rem had pushed onto the floor.

Then he saw Autumn hiding under the coffee table … well, half of her and he joined Stasi in some mad giggles, shaking his head.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/c8ywpt5rj/)[](http://postimage.org/)

Then Bandit found one of Rem's wigs and a fight broke out.

Ianto had to remind Rem that the wig didn't fit him anymore before he stopped behaving like a right doody head.

He thought about it and realized Pop-pop was right.

He had put it in the toy box for the kits.

Whatever.

[](http://postimg.org/image/4mly0x8xb/)  


Soon the Kats were tired and they were all laughing as they regrouped in the living room and all collapsed.

"Happy now?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yes Pop-pop" they call cheered with their little paws waving.

Ianto smiled as he watched them fall asleep.

Yes.

Everyone is happy here.


	201. hanging in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [  
> ](http://postimg.org/image/jc5wq7ptb/)[](http://postimage.org/)  
> .  
>  Rem Waiting to scare Pop-pop... before he fell asleep the wee Beastie!  
> .  
> .

Ianto stood holding his breath while counting to ten, the Kat found in his wardrobe a little bit much.

He was in a hurry, Owen waiting at the crash site and now he was faced with a naughty boy what was somewhere he really shouldn't be.

"Rem?" Ianto said softly, hoping the Kat would wake and move but the heavy breathing told Ianto that the little boy was dead to the world.

"Jack?" Ianto turned and called back at his love, already lacing his boots, "I got a problem here."

Jack padded through and hummed as he looked at the little fur beast.

"Did Val or Stasi say he wasn't in bed?" Ianto sighed as he looked at the logistics of it. Almost midnight and waking one of them would mean waking all of them.

Damn!

"Just grab something else" Jack suggested, pointing at the track suits neatly folded in the shelving.

"Jack! Owen said Unit were already showing up, I can't possibly arrive in anything less than a three piece!" Ianto was astonished and more than slightly insulted at the suggestion so Jack sighed and crouched, hoping a better angle would help.

"What if …what if I lift the entire rail out? Slide him onto the bed?" Jack finally suggested and Ianto shrugged, "It's heavy. I have my woolen suits one end."

"Shit. What on earth possessed him to climb into the bloody clothes hangers!" Jack muttered.

"Well, I guess it's a mixture of the hide and seek games they've been playing lately and the hammock he's been pestering us for" Ianto suggested, "He probably thought he would startle me when I came in to get my PJs not knowing I already had them under my pillow."

"Gods, he is such a bloody little shit!" Jack snorted, trying not to laugh as he gently lifted the clothes rail and then he grunted.

"Told you its heavy, here. I'll get the other end." Ianto lifted the other end of the clothes rail and they gingerly walked out to the bad and laid the suits on the bed, along with the little cat asleep in the line of clothes hangers that the trousers were hanging on.

"God, I will have to steam all of them later, they are going to crumple!" Ianto groaned and then he reached out the stroke a little white face.

Rem never even stirred, still asleep.

Jack gently removed the rail and unaffected clothes then took some pictures as Ianto struggled into one of his least liked suits that Jack knew he was going to pull at all evening.

Ianto's discomfort with Unit continued, even with some being totally enamored with him and as they pulled up to the site Jack was relieved to see one of the Unit officers that loved Ianto.

"Oh! Ianto!" he beamed, running over to lift the tape for them and looking the dark purple suit up and down, "So glad you came. Doctor Harper is in fine form I'm afraid. We already have one of our juniors in tears in another tent, wow. I've never seen that suit on you, not your usual colour."

"No, my cat was asleep in the clothes hangers, on my best suits." Ianto frowned.

"Oh god, really?" the officer laughed, "Mine was asleep on the lamp shade the other day. I didn't know and turned it on, almost shat myself at the shadow on the wall."

Ianto laughed at the image and Jack smiled, silently giving thanks for his changeable moods.

"Ah! Captain, Mr. Harkness-Jones" the General was standing at the top of the ditch, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Hello General Cuddles" Ianto said as he leant over the edge and the General reached out to grab Ianto around the waist.

Jack withheld the desire to snarl in his face that Ianto was taken, "General Cuffleton."

Ianto turned to face Jack and was now getting a quick cuddle from the General and he kissed the man's cheek as he stepped around him to address Jack.

"Cariad, I think the engine is still going, I can feel a vibration through my oxfords," Ianto said and Jack walked over to the spot Ianto had been on, toeing off his boots to sink into the grass.

"Shit. There is a slight vibration that isn't detectable through the soles of our boots" Jack cursed, "It's there. Ianto's right."

"I want Owen out of there!" Ianto demanded, "I want everyone topside until this is contained, we might have a ruptured fuel cell or anything!"

The General was shouting, Jack was shouting and Ianto was calmly sending Mainframe the information while waiting for the satellites to move into position. The General's coat around his shoulders as the man fussed on his favorite coffee maker.

The image was not good and Owen was standing beside him panting as Ianto looked at Jack with concern.

"Cariad, if it goes up, it will take four square blocks, we are in a residential area!"

Ianto looked over at the paling General who was rubbing his face.

"Recommendations Captain?"

"I go down ... shit. No. Shit" Jack was starting to turn in small circles as he tried to think of a solution that didn't involve Ianto following him.

"A containment cell? Then cement?" Ianto asked, "Or dirt?"

"The first!" Jack pointed at Ianto, "Clever boy. Yes. We flick a containment cell over top then burry the whole thing in quick dry cement."

"Is there time?" the General asked as he motioned for a phone.

"Will have to be" Ianto sighed, "Getting a truck in will be problematic, we need a helicopter to bring a bucket and dump it in, hopefully it had time to set."

"The small space created by the containment cell should cushion the blast" Jack agreed as he rubbed Ianto's arms reassuringly, "We will still get some blow back, like a small quake, we can pass it off as a ruptured gas line."

"No, too done" Ianto was looking around, "Old buildings, some new. We could say it's a WWII unexploded bomb?"

"Excellent." The General grinned, "Clever boy."

Ianto stood with Jack and watched the chopper fly low, dumping half a ton of cement on the site and then they waited.

Ianto was sandwiched between the two men, chewing in his thumb nail nervously. Half an hour later there was a muffled thump and the earth raised about an inch, then settled again and Ianto giggled with nerves as the two men clutched at him.

"Well done boy" the General said as he hugged Ianto and then held out his hand to Jack.

Jack shrugged, pulling him into a hug, "Anytime General Cuddles, if my man likes you, I like you!"

The General huffed and pulled back, then smiled.

"I named my cat after you!" he finally said and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You called him Jack?" Ianto tasked with glee.

"No, I called him Grinner" the General giggled and Ianto roared with laughter.

Jack had not other recourse but to ….

Grin.

If you're a grinner you're a winner!


	202. three times the trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/eqlblr88f/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Jack stretched and felt around for Ianto, finding the bed empty.

"Babe?" he called softly, remembering that it was still only the afternoon, their fun a prelude to Tea.

He looked over at the chair and saw that the clothes were gone, Ianto already suited and booted and he sighed as it meant he had been left to snooze.

"In here" a voice called out and Jack rose to walk into the bathroom, finding Ianto on the toilet.

"Babe?"

"Look!"

Jack looked down where Ianto was pointing and there was a little kitten peering out of Ianto's boxer shorts.

The suit was hanging on the door as Ianto had obviously decided to do his ablutions before dressing and now he was stuck.

"Cute" Jack grunted, reaching down.

"Aw, leave him" Ianto sighed, "get me another pair."

Jack gaped.

"Jack! Bandit is warm and happy, he doesn't want to get out and I need to wash my hands and brush me teeth yet!" Ianto huffed as he started disentangling his left foot from the clothing.

"Babe?"

"Jack?" Ianto looked up at him and glared, "Have you had a stroke or something? Stop repeating yourself, you know I hate that."

Bandit had grabbed at Ianto's monster slipper and Ianto started to giggle as he struggled with the little wrestler, Jack slapping a hand over his face as he stormed over to the dresser and found Feather closing a drawer.

The Kat looked at him like he had just walked in on him while masturbating or something and Jack cleared his throat.

"Feather?" Jack said softly, "Care to tell me what you are doing there?"

"Er" Feather looked around furtively and said, "Just just tidying for Pop-pop."

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/t5yn6wvvz/)

Jack nodded and said, "Really?"

He reached out and pulled the drawer open, startling Rem who was nestled in the boxer shorts.

"Rem? You tidying too?" Jack asked.

Rem blinked owlishly as he opened and closed his mouth, showing that he had not quick answer for that one.

"Out, both of … wait. Did you put Bandit up to that out there to give you a chance to hide?" Jack asked, watching the two boys share a look.

Jack sighed.

"Go on then, just this once but remember Pop-pop is a bit funny about you seeing his bits" Jack warned, walking back to the bedroom.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/prggqs0hb/)[](http://postimage.org/)

"Babe? Which drawer is it again?"

Ianto was now free and strode past, "Never mind Cariad, I'll get some myself."

Ianto bent over and pulled the drawer open, Rem making a large yowl as he spat at him and Ianto blinked, then burst into peals of laughter.

"Pop-pop, you have wobbly bits!" Bandit said as he stood by Jack with wide eyes.

Ianto turned to face him, "Yes. Humans had big wobbly bits, men have these and ladies have big boobies"

"Why?"

"Don't' know, just what fits when we cuddle" Ianto shrugged and a tiny head canted as the kit screwed his face up.

It seems to make sense and he galloped over to the stairs and then waited for his big brothers to catch up, all three stampeding down the stairs.

"I don't' know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that Rem and Feth have taken him under the proverbial wing" Ianto frowned, "I see some shenanigans in our future."

Jack laughed softly as he agreed, pulling Ianto into a clutch.

Three amigos indeed.

A scream had them drawing apart and going downstairs to see which poor girl was being accosted, hearing Stasi's scolding as their Taddy laughed on the sofa.

Oh yes.

Trouble.


	203. Pushing it too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/lciaxipv3/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was looking at box lot of photos as he tried to find order in the albums that had been begging to be filled since Christmas.

He found a photo of the two boys, little kittens still.

Asleep, like the yen and yang, Ren and Feth were dead to the world and he sighed softly as he ran a finger over them.

His babies.

[](http://postimg.org/image/hdposfqlr/)  


He looked over and saw that they were enjoying the afternoon sun on their favourite snooze spot, still plastered together with a rare moment without their midget beast.

Rem wanted to sleep and was kissing his brother as Feather's little arm hung gown and those toes which were only tips of white now, like the first knuckle of fingers, swung gently.

[](http://postimg.org/image/x0ccs2ezz/)  


Ianto looked down at the base of the post and grinned as the little Bandit lay in repose, the little bed looking like a paddling pool without water as the baby sunned his belly.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/y56exg1gv/)

He then looked over to where he had last seen Autumn and was in time to see her stand on her hind legs and reach up a paw, clawing Rem on the butt.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/eeis5bh4f/)

[Rem squealed and shot into the air, kicking off with his back legs and the whole thing toppled forward barely missing the baby underneath and Feather hit the floor hard, rolling as Ianto leapt to catch him.](http://postimage.org/)

[

"Baby, are you OK?" he gasped as he checked Feather for injury and the Kat struggled to face Autumn with a roar of anger.

"See? It's broken This is why we can't have nice things!" he screamed, "You bloody cow!"

Stasi ran in from the kitchen, her paws reaching for the baby who was crying as he woke to chaos, reaching for her with big eyes.

"Oh Bandy, baby" she crooned, "Mama's here."

"You scared the baby!" Feather roared, "You silly mare, we could have squashed him!"

Autumn sat with a look of innocence as she replied, "You are the one who started it hiding my mousey!"

"Mousey?" Ianto spluttered, "The one sitting in your play tent?"

Autumn looked over with surprise, "So it is. Huh."

"Autumn, you were very naughty and you caused all of this mess because you acted without thinking" Ianto scolded, "Go to the corner. NOW!"

Soon everyone had calmed down and the little girl scooted from under the sofa with Peanut over to her brother so they could cuddle and calm, Feather and Rem also taking a quick cuddle as they apologized for losing their temper and scaring them.

Ianto was sure they were all OK and he knew his temper was showing so he walked to his room and stood at the end of the bed as he started to shake.

The plinth had come within a hair's breadth of crushing Bandit, maybe breaking little bones.

He saw it again and again in his mind as he rang Jack with shaking hands.

He doesn't remember what he said but knew Jack and Valentine were coming so he climbed into the bed.

Furries joined him.

Except Autumn.

Ianto lay there and sighed, knowing it had not been intentional and she was probably scared too.

"Autumn, you can leave the corner now" he called out, "Come to Pop-pop."

She came galloping, her face wet with tears as she crawled up and checked Bandit for herself, her little paws stroking gently as she apologized and admitted that she hadn't seen him asleep there.

Peanut gave a low growl as an eyeball glared for the little space between the pillows that had become Peanut's favorite snuggle area.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down" Ianto soothed, "We all had a fright and it is over with."

Stasi rubbed her face against Ianto's and whispered the dreaded words to her daughter.

"Just wait until your father gets home young lady."

Even Rem looked worried.

](http://postimage.org/)


	204. Stupid Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/3o5g00u3z/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"But you said …"

Jack's sigh echoed down the line and Ianto realized how whiney he was sounding, clutching the phone to his ear as he sat forlornly on the end of their bed.

"I'm sorry baby, this recon has gone deeper into the barrens than first thought" Jack said softly, "By the time Owen and I get back to the hub it will be early morning, we still have stuff to square away and it's best I just crash at the hub."

"You could come home for breakfast?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Early start with Unit, our debrief over this balls-up, how they could have let a Fergoot escape is beyond me" Jack replied, "Sorry baby, I won't be home until tomorrow might. Go to bed and sleep now. Stop waiting up."

"Night Daddy" Ianto whispered, hanging up before Jack could answer.

Ianto placed the phone by the bed and looked forlornly at the big bed, then rose to pad down the stairs looking for Feather.

To his dismay the babies were all in bed with Stasi, snoring softly in a big fury lump and his son was just climbing into the nest with a look of adoration.

"Taddy?" Valentine looked up with surprise as he didn't usually see Ianto downstairs this late.

"Daddy has to work late, won't be home until tomorrow" Ianto grumped.

"Ah, Uncle Owen was screaming something in the answer phone earlier about Unit and arses, I had to mute it" Valentine sighed, "You OK?"

"Yeah, good night darling" Ianto said, leaning over to kiss a furry head and then wandering back upstairs, knowing the little boy he was looking for was happily cuddling his baby sister and already asleep.

He had a hot shower and it only made him miss Jack more so he pulled on a teddy bear onesie and climbed onto the bed where he tried to sleep.

The first morning sun shone though the windows and Ianto watched it creeping across the floor and he pulled the bedding over to lay in the warmth of the morning, his thumb going into his mouth as he held the phone to his ear and got Jack's answer phone again.

He had pulled the hood off the Onesie and laid back without pulling it back up, knowing he would get too hot.

"He could at least ring me" Ianto muttered to himself with a pout, pulling his quilt up over his head as he finally felt warm enough to snooze. Once asleep he would kick it all off, as he usually did when in the teddy onesie.

Next morning Feather stretched as Rem bounced along the edge of the nest, calling the babies with soft chirps.

Soon Bandit was wrestling with him on the floor, loud snarls and pretend yelping as Rem let him win.

Again.

Feather wondered if he and Rem might have been closer if he had been strong enough to roughhouse and he went to ask his Pop-pop only to find the kitchen empty.

"Mama? Where's Pop-pop?" he asked as he padded back into the living room, Autumn and their baby sister sunning themselves up the back of the sofa as Peanut calmly pushed all the cushions into one corner to make a nest.

"He didn't come down sweetie" she smiled at him, "I got breakfast, remember?"

Feather frowned and looked over at Rem who was calmly sitting on Bandit's head.

"Rem? Do you think Pop-pop is OK? He usually wants kisses by now" he asked and Rem considered then wailed as tiny teeth bit into the base of his tail and he shot into the air, landing with a thud and soft laughter.

They headed up the stairs, waiting to help the little ones who were still trying to overcome their fear of the big climb and Feather remembered the lift when they were near to top, telling Rem that next time they might ask Taddy to take them that way.

"They have to learn" Rem replied, "What if we are not here and they need Pop-pop? They will never grow up like us, they will be kitties forever and will never reach the buttons for the lift."

"I hadn't thought of that" Feather agreed, "Of course they can't."

"It's the going down they really hate" Autumn pointed out as she pushed Minnie up another step and Father hummed softly as he tried to think of a solution.

Pop-pop was lying in the sun, his bedding around him like a nest and they all ran over, frightened that something had happened to him but they realized he was asleep.

Poor Pop-pop was all alone in the little nest and that wasn't right.

Feather felt horrible because he usually slept with Pop-pop when Grampy stayed out all night and instead he had cuddled with Minnie.

He nuzzled against him, feeling that warm pulse point as he settled to comfort his lovely grandfather.

Autumn climbed onto his hip and the little ones argued about who got the lap and who got the small of his back, finally agreeing to swap if they wanted.

Rem climbed onto his shoulder and peered at him, watching his face scrunch up.

"Poor Pop-pop" he crooned, climbing onto his head and settling on his face.

"Rem!" Feather hissed, "Get off, what if he can't breathe!"

"Don't be stupid!" Rem snorted, "He has his furry face on! He can breathe through that, he can breathe through me stupid head!"

"Don't call me stupid head or I tell!" Feather snarled.

"Spoilt Stupid Head!" Rem taunted, then moved slightly to make sure Pop-pop could really breathe.

He hadn't thought of that.

Not that Stupid Head would ever know!


	205. ideas men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/6guz922y7/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto knew something was up when the boys went missing.

This was not the normal hide and seek as Autumn was clearly visible sunning herself in the birds bath like it was a bloody paddling pool.

For a fat cat she was quite agile.

God, don't you dare tell her he knew she was fat.

He then found Minnie playing as well.

He eventually found the three amigos in the den, all on the desk with the blotting paper and a fair amount of arguing and pushing as they tried to draw something and he was surprised and proud to see Feather was the one who had managed to learn how to use his thumbs, holding the pen as they drew whatever they were working on.

"Boys?" he said softly, trying not to scare them which might result in a pen to the eye.

They turned to look at him and his first reaction was a snort of mirth as he looked at Rem, not a white face he was used to but one that had been …. enhanced.

"Wow. Is that war paint?" he asked, trying not to giggle.

"I'm a Bandit too" he informed his Pop-pop, then turned to Bandit, "See? Grown-ups have no idea what it is to be a child around here!"

The vivid marker had been used to carefully draw lines that resembled Bandit's mask as well as a very good 'villain' moustache and Ianto knew Jack would love to see that the old black and white movies had rubbed off.

"Well, I think you look rather dapper. Slap a top hat and a cape on and you could throw us all out for not paying the rent!" Ianto said as he settled to look at the pad.

Bandit chirped with glee as Rem beamed at him for getting it and then they explained what they were trying to do.

"I see" Ianto frowned, "Might be a bit … steep at a straight …hmmmm."

They all sat and waited, their tails swinging back and forth like pendulums as they watched their cleverest in the whole world Pop-pop consider the problem.

"So, going up can be mastered but not going down" Ianto leaned forward again, "this is a clever thought but I think I can tweak it a wee bit."

"Minnie's little legs are too small and she can climb up but is scared of falling going back down" Feather explained, "But she really wants to come to you for cuddles and stuff when you are up there."

"I get it baby" Ianto nodded, still examining their idea and then he canted his head.

"The other staircase, the one by the coat hooks, might be better" he finally said, "A spiral staircase would give a sweeter ride as well as corners makes it less dangerous. Less speed."

"Will Grampy let us do it?" Rem asked, suddenly realizing who might be the bone in the fish pie.

"I will talk it over with him, maybe I can sweeten him up" Pop-pop grinned, "Leave it to me my little beasties."

Stasi called dinner and everyone ran to get there just as the front door opened and a sad looking Grampy stomped in.

"Cariad!" Ianto cried gleefully, "Oh! My Daddy is home!"

He flew over, leaping at him and Jack dropped the plastic bag he had carried in to catch his attack demon, and was soon smiling as Ianto showered him with kisses.

"I missed you all night and all day and you never rang and my heart was so heavy and now you're here and I'm a naughty boy who needs a big bubble bath and rubs and I love you and …."

"Easy, easy" Jack crooned, kissing Ianto and silencing him, sad to find a 'Little' Ianto waiting for him. "Sorry I didn't ring, I was a naughty Daddy, my poor little boy."

"Did you bring me something?" Ianto asked coyly, rubbing against him in such a way that it took him a moment to remember the bag, now in the floor.

"Chocolate cake, but I dropped …."

Ianto squealed and snatched up the bag, running for the table as the Kats screamed and ran too; soon all on the table helping Pop-pop examine it.

"Perfect" he sighed.

"CREAM FILLING" Rem and Bandit screamed together, laughing as Jack looked at Rem and blinked.

"Hello there. Have we met? I'm the Captain and you better not be up to no good in my house mister" he growled, making Rem roar with mirth.

"It's me Grampy!" Rem gurgled around laughter, "Rem!"

"No!" Jack gasped, then leaned forward to examine him closer, "No. My Rembrandt is a perfect little boy with such a clean face and a cheeky smile. No sir, you might fool some but you won't fool me. Now, what have you done with my little boy you cad!"

Rem squealed with delight as the others laughed and Jack scooped him up and pretended to tickle him, "I'll not rest until you tell me where he is! I shall torture you all night you horrible beast."

Rem was yelling loudly now, his mouth open wide as he laughed and choked, finally accepting a hug as Jack laughed and kissed his face.

"Wait a minute, I know those eyes" Jack said softly, "Those are the eyes of my angel. My lord, what a brilliant disguise. I almost called the Heddlu to report an intruder."

Rem clutched his neck as he kissed him and nuzzled his lovely Grampy and Bandit sat there telling everyone it had been his idea.

Jack watched Ianto proudly look at Feather and knew who the real mastermind had been.

Also, who would wait politely for the last piece of cake.


	206. slip sliding away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/kr503x08f/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto left the sketch where Jack would find It and he came racing onto the bedroom waving it at him, as hoped.

"Look! Look! Did the boys come up with this?" Jack was crowing with glee as he shoved it at Ianto and Ianto made an act of looking and frowning.

"It has merit" Ianto nodded, "It's a lovely idea. I know they were talking about the little ones not being able to get up and down the stairs. They can climb but wee Minnie is scared of falling down."

"Awwww, I didn't know that" Jack sighed, plucking the drawing out of Ianto's fingers and looking at it some more. "A slide. What a lovely idea, little bodies having fun as they come down."

"Maybe a wee ball pit or something at the bottom" Ianto laughed like it wasn't serious and watched Jack start to puff up.

"I think it's a great idea, I bet Gertof can do it, I'm telling him about it now!" Jack flounced off to call their alien builder and Ianto laughed softly as his babies go exactly what they wanted.

Over the next few days the man came several days to measure, re-measure and then mutter and scratch his head before slopping off.

Then he came with his brother, spending an afternoon banging and swearing as the Kats whined behind protective gates while Ianto supervised and eventually he called out to them that it was ready.

They all galloped in and the builders cooed with glee as they got furry kisses, then Ianto carried the babies up the stairs as the three big ones ran up like nuttas to wait at the top.

"Wait until I am at the bottom, in case I need to catch one of you" Ianto warned, peeling back down where Stasi was waiting with clasped hands.

"OK" Ianto called out, "Who's first?"

Rem answered by pushing off, screaming as he slid down on his belly with his mouth wide open.

He landed with a soft plop on the soft bedding at the bottom and Ianto clapped as Rem lay there laughing with delight before screaming 'again' and running back up as Feather came down with Bandit in his grip. Little boy had been too scared to go on his own the first time and Feather had held him in his arms as the little boy ay on his belly, Feather siding in his back.

They lay there screaming and they rolled as Minnie took the ride on her own.

"Minnie!" Ianto crowed, "You brave girl!"

She was squeaking as she struggled back up the stairs, her back legs kicking and the two builders talked together, then turned to Ianto.

"We make extra wee steps" one pointed, "Shoebox box and half height so baby can use stairs better."

"OH! Wonderful" Ianto beamed at them, "How clever you are, of course little steps to one side will be brilliant!"

They knelt and started measuring and talking together as Ianto watched happily.

His little babies were so well loved.

Jack got home to find there actually was a ball pit installed, as well as the slide and fur children screaming as they acted like it was Christmas.

"They didn't even stop for an afternoon snack" Ianto sighed, "Coz I said they can't eat on it."

Jack laughed and clapped, catching Feather as he got close enough and got a quick cuddle.

He then turned to his lovely husband and got a wriggly cuddle that promised other things later while lips and a tongue licked at the hinge of his jaw.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed happily, holding him as tightly as he could while still letting him breathe.

"Guess what" Ianto whispered.

"What darling" Jack purred.

"Early night tonight on account of the babies over taxing themselves. Stasi and Valley have a movie to watch in bed so we can have our bed all to ourselves" Ianto whimpered and Jack moaned softly, "Oh Daddy, I need a good seeing to, I am so sweaty and sticky from all the hard work for our babies, I need a wash and I need talcum power and I really, really need…."

Ianto leaned in close and whispered, "A good hard fuck against a wall."

Jack knew it would be along evening until bedtime as the naughty boy skipped to the kitchen to check on tea.

He settled for choosing which wall.

Naughty boy.


	207. food for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/nyyy2vya9/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was humming as he pulled the bowl from the microwave and checked the fish.

He pretended he couldn't see the Kat on the counter that was opening the cupboard to get out a bowl and continued to flake the fish.

Another Kat was hanging on the drawer handles to see over the counter top, whiskers brushing against Ianto's wrist when he reached down for the corner of the tea towel hanging off the side.

[   
](http://postimg.org/image/watf599e3/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Minnie squeaked and Ianto glanced over to see the milk bubbling and lifted it off with a soft hum, adding the cornflower to thicken it into a white sauce.

He then moved everything to the middle island where he had more space and five little heads moved in unison as he walked back and forth and he was reminded of the carnival clowns you shove balls into, their mouths only partially open though, breathing in the smells to taste the fish cake as it was created.

Ianto spread the fish and started to feel gently for any errant bones, finding none but double checking all the same, then he added the milky sauce and covered it all.

He started to mash the potatoes and a little squeak of excitement escaped someone, Ianto unsure if it was top or bottom and revisited the urge to giggle at the thought that it might be a kitty fart of glee.

He was whipping the potato now, the cream making it billow like candy floss and now there were several little squeaks and the sound of lip licking as he carefully spooned it over the top and then checked the over turning down the heat a tad and sliding the pan in.

"Now we just wait for it to brown" he said softly.

"No cheese?" Rem whined and Ianto looked over at him.

"Mama has her funny tum again, cheese makes it worse." Ianto reminded him and Rem's face fell as he nodded.

After a moment Ianto sighed and pulled out the bag of grated cheese, "I guess I can do half."

Little meows of delight told him he was the best Pop-pops in the whole world and he grinned as he slid it back into the oven again.

"Right, now we wait" Ianto rose and walked though to the living room where they had been playing.

"Wow" was all he could say as he stared.

Apparently they had been painting and when they smelt the fish they had come hell for leather to see, forgetting about their paw painting.

Yeah.

Paw painting.

So you can imagine what the floor looked like.

Ianto sank to his knees and experimentally rubbed at a little paw print, finding it almost set.

Of course it was.

OK.

Ianto was scrubbing at the floor when he looked over and found the vultures waiting, giggling against to himself as five tails swung like pendulums while the Kat tried to think of a good apology.

_Pop-pop?_

"Yes Minnie Mine"

_Wot U Doin?_

"Well apparently I have very naughty grandbabies who forgot to wash their paws before exiting the painting area" Ianto said calmly, "So now I have to scrub their mess off before it all sets too hard."

Silence.

Of course.

Ianto finally lent back on his heels and looked over at them, finding them all examining their paws with interest, as if shocked to find them covered in dry paint.

He rose and went outside to tip the water on the garden and Rem watched out the window as his grandtaddy watered the flowers. Minnie climbed onto this back to see as well, her little squeaks as she hugged him were nice as he didn't really cuddle the same with Autumn. She has preferred Feather and it was nice to have a little one care about you. Rem considered this for a while and came to the conclusion that Autumn wasn't uncaring and she had shown that she loved him but maybe he was a bit mean sometimes. He was trying harder this time and it was working out a bit better.

[   
](http://postimg.org/image/7e71f1da3/) [](http://%0A%0A<p>Ianto%20re-entered%20and%20sniffed%20the%20air,%20encouraging%20furry%20heads%20to%20copy%20and%20then%20little%20eyes%20bored%20into%20him%20as%20he%20straightened%20up%20the%20main%20room.</p>%0A%0A<p>Think%20I%20need%20to%20check%20that%20pie%22%20he%20said%20softly%20and%20he%20grinned%20as%20furry%20streaks%20made%20for%20the%20kitchen.</p>%0A%0A<p>The%20pie%20was%20cooked%20and%20the%20bowls%20lined%20up%20got%20a%20scoop%20each%20to%20cool,%20finding%20space%20in%20the%20fridge%20as%20he%20knew%20they%20were%20dying%20on%20the%20inside%20a%20little%20more%20with%20each%20minute%20they%20would%20have%20to%20wait.</p>%0A%0A<p>He%20knew%20this%20because%20they%20were%20telling%20him%20so%20in%20highly%20itched%20wails,%20forgetting%20that%20they%20had%20the%20power%20of%20speech%20and%20he%20placed%20down%20other%20bowls%20that%20had%20small%20portions%20of%20left%20over%20fish%20already%20cool%20so%20their%20deaths%20might%20be%20avoided.</p>%0A%0A<p>%22There%20we%20are%20my%20munchkins%22%20he%20crooned%20as%20he%20took%20the%20time%20to%20stroke%20each%20one%20and%20they%20all%20sat%20licking%20their%20whiskers%20as%20they%20stared%20at%20the%20mighty%20fridge%20of%20wonderment,%20knowing%20their%20real%20meal%20was%20almost%20ready.</p>%0A%0A<p>Ianto%20poured%20out%20small%20amounts%20of%20milk%20and%20then%20pushed%20a%20finger%20into%20one%20of%20the%20larger%20portions%20of%20pie,%20deciding%20it%20was%20cool%20enough%20and%20screaming%20ensured%20as%20they%20saw%20the%20bowls%20coming%20out%20to%20sit%20next%20to%20their%20milks.</p>%0A%0A<p>Happy%20babies%20dined%20on%20their%20Pop-pop)

Ianto was so full of happiness that he might burst and it filled the house with a warmth that was more intense than a summer day.

As little fluffy slept on their backs with full bellies exposed for Pop-pop rubs Ianto thought back to his previous world of loneliness and sorrow.

It didn't exist anymore, it was like a bad movie he had wasted his money to see.

All he needed now was Jack.

He was due home soon.


	208. Owen's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/bqd96tjan/)   
>    
>  [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto watched Owen pulling the boxes in and settled in the sofa to watch as the giant cat castle took shape. Alum keys, cursing and a lot of grunting before the scratch posts, hammocks and turrets were done.

"Owen, this is … um … wow" Ianto said softly.

"It's their birthdays coming up and I didn't want someone else to beat me to it" Owen grinned over top of the monstrosity as he looked at the plans and frowned, "Pass me part 5F please."

Ianto calmly handed it over and watched Owen resume his work. After a few minutes he rose and padded to the kitchen to make some coffee, the least he could do for Owen and all the hard work he was putting in.

Rem was the only one getting in the way as the others all enjoyed the rare treat of being allowed to watch TV in Pop-pop and Grampy's bed. Owen swore softly for the third time as Rem squealed, his tail caught and Ianto scooped him up, scolding him as he dumped him into the pop up tent.

Rem blinked as he found himself in a timeout.

"Aw?" he whined, then he looked around and realised that it wasn't as bad as he thought, toys and everything in there as well as no one to have to share with.

There were food bowls, a crate to hide in as well as a cool scratching cylinder to sit on, able to see what Uncle Owen was doing through the mesh walls of the mosquito tent. Rem settled and started to snooze, happy with the little castle, deciding it was all his.

[](http://postimg.org/image/fzdd0z0zz/)  
[\](http://postimage.org/app.php) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Owen worked throughout the afternoon, stopping for refreshments that only Ianto could create, knowing Tosh would scold him when he couldn't eat his tea but unable to say no to the delights coming out of the kitchen at regular intervals.

He paused to listen to kitty cries of glee as Ianto went back upstairs with more goodies for his babies and he sighed, knowing Ianto would have been such a lovely Taddy to a small child. If he and Tosh did manage to have one it would want for nothing, not with Uncle Ianto on the job. With this in mind, he happily continued to work until finished, then he looked over at his little nephew and grinned, "Hey Remmy, you awake?"

An eye slid open to look at him and then at what he had made, eyes growing wide as Rem slithered from his sleeping post with a look of wonder.

"Oh Uncle!" he gushed, "You clever kitty you!"

Owen found it so sweet that Rem had misspoken and called him a kitty, like his kin and he unzipped the tent for a cuddle, kissing the face of the squirming white devil before releasing him and watching him fly over to start climbing in the new wondrous contraption.

Ladders, hammocks and lots of hidey hole places, Rem was beside himself with glee and Owen felt pride as he listened to the kat's excited squeals and then the others came pounding down the stairs, Bandit screaming as he used the slide with his little sister clinging to him.

They approached and Rem peered out from the top box, "This is mine."

"Rem, share buddy. This is for everyone" Owen said softly.

"No, I mean this bit. This is my box!" Rem answered, "I want this bit all to me. I'm gonna shed in here !"

The box rocked and scrabbling could be heard as the Kat deliberately scratched himself vigorously to shed white fur all over.

"Rem!" Ianto barked, "That's rude!"

"I'm sharing the rest" Ren yelled from in his box, "But I want the box. My box. A special box from Uncle Owen and I'm not gonna share. I'm gonna put special things in here and stuff!"

Ianto opened his mouth to scold and then reconsidered, realising that Rem didn't really have his own room or space, even Minnie following him everywhere.

"OK, Rem nabbed the box as his special bit. Anyone else want a special bit?" he asked and the others squealed as they explored, looking for a favourite bit.

Bandit decided the round tunnel bit was wonderful to sleep in, the furry walls snugly.

[](http://postimg.org/image/5dy3wzg8f/)  


Minnie chose the lovely little bed area, sliding between the sheepskins to peer out like sandwich filling as Feather popped his head out of a hole with a funny look on his face as if knowing how silly he looked.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/m2zjswctr/)[](http://postimage.org/)

Then Feather saw the hammock and squealed as he clambered up and Ianto watched Autumn's sad face as she looked up, knowing she could never climb that high anyway.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/yk67g27zj/)[ \\\](http://postimage.org/)

"Perfect" Ianto said as he opened the closet and pulled something else out for the bottom floor of the contraption, "I was wondering where to put this without a fight, now I know."

It had been a fold out chair, like the kind she had enjoyed at the beach, but the back was cut off to form a large square hammock. Autumn followed him with glee as he placed it on the first level and she jumped in, knowing it would be perfect.

[](https://postimg.org/image/cchl9rror/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

"Wow, Uncle Owen!" Ianto said as he clapped his hands happily, "All my babies cared for, what a wonderful gift."

Owen puffed happily

"What do you say?" Inot prompted and the kats piled out and swarm a delighted Owen.

Owen lay on the floor, covered with rampaging lunatics, laughing as they tickles and squeezed. Ianto looked at the wonderful thing and then smiled at Stasi as she stood silently admiring it.

"I would have loved this as a little one" she said softly sliding into his arms for a cuddle.

"And your little ones will love it too" Ianto crooned, kissing her face lovingly, rubbing his dace into hers.

"They already do" she sighed happily.

"I wasn't talking about the maniacs" Ianto laughed as he reached out and placed his hand over her stomach, "I mean the next batch of madness."

Stasi's eyes widened as she looked over at Owen.

"He didn't tell me a thing" Ianto assured her, "But I'm not stupid. Just 'little' sometimes. I get that you want to keep it to yourself but I think Valley needs to know, if only to be here more for you. These beasts are hard work and he needs to step up. Another one or maybe two babies will fill this house."

Stasi smiled and relaxed against him as she whispered, "One. One strong heartbeat."

"Oh" Ianto sighed happily, "How wonderful."

Stasi closed her eyes as she basked in his love and let go her fears, maybe he was right.

It might be wonderful.


	209. i see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/xl45s41kf/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto had reluctantly gone into the hub with his brood, glaring angrily at Jack as he slammed around the kitchen.

The Unit officials seemed undeterred by the Welshman, not knowing that he was angry as his version of slamming was placing the cups down loud enough to make a noise.

Valentine had taken his children down to Owen and they were keeping them quiet down in the medical bay while things were happening, the unscheduled meeting had thrown the team and he and Owen were in the middle of an autopsy that had to be finished.

The Kats were annoyed to find themselves in their playpen, something they considered babyish but they knew Unit meant pretending they were Earth cats so they settled for meowing a lot and annoying their father as much as possible so he would finish and take them home or to Grampy's office.

Ianto was watching the woman with the small PDA, watching the way she kept moving it about and he leaned over to refill Tosh's cup as he whispered, "It's a scanner."

Tosh's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman place it next to Jack's cell phone and smiled as she picked up her own phone and tapped in a code.

Jack's phone started to play music and he looked at it, picking it up and answering.

"Hello?" he waited and then his face changed and he looked over at Tosh, the pre-recorded message in case of such emergencies playing in his ear.

He then cleared his throat and leaned back, holding the phone out to Ianto as he passed and Ianto calmly plucked it from his fingers and broke it down, removing the card and dropping the pieces in the basket. Then the rest of the team silently did the same.

"Any other toys you want to bring out?" Jack smiled and Ianto poured some water.

Some shuffling as two Units staff plus the woman looked down, their superior frowning with confusion.

"What is going on?" he finally asked and before they could respond Tosh snatched up the small scanner and dropped it into the jug of water that Ianto was offering.

"Thank you Ianto" she said calmly as she settled back in her chair.

Ianto then noticed the vacant chair and headed quickly to the last place he hoped they would be, finding a man leaning over the medbay railing watching Valentine with open interest.

"Can I help you?" Ianto said softly, "I believe the meeting is over that way."

The man turned and looked at Ianto with surprise as he leaned against tht railing, suddenly more assured than the polite butler he had thought him to be.

"My son is not a side show and it is delicate work, take out the heart wrong and it collapses taking the body with it." Ianto continued, "That amount of sudden liquid is not pretty. Smells too."

"What is he?"

"Mine" Ianto answered easily, no longer showing animosity at such a rude question as he did when Valentine was a wee Kit.

"He is so beautiful, I had heard of him but … I had this image of someone with skin pigments, like tattooing. Its real fur, isn't it" he marvelled and Valentine looked up at them, his whiskers twitching with irritation.

"He is also trying to work" Ianto pushed off, "Best we move away and let Val get back to assisting."

"He speaks English?"

"English, Welsh, French, Mandarin and pretty fair Galactic Standard. Oh, and Catkind of course" Ianto smiled, "His is extremely clever, as all Catkind are and he has a sweet singing voice, even if I am biased."

"We had a Gerfolt a few months ago." He confided to Ianto as he helped clear some dishes, "I was hoping we could keep her as she was only a yearling but they are so delicate. She only lasted a few weeks before she stopped eating and faded away."

"They are allergic to fresh water" Ianto said as he stared into space while he tried to remember the files, "You have to use distilled or their liver shuts down. Also, they need a certain amount of darkness to recharge or something, too much light harms them too."

The man blinked as he stared at Ianto, "How do you know that?"

"Archivist" Ianto shrugged as he closed the dishwasher drawer and straightened up, "But the Koit you have at the moment is interesting. You know you should be feeding it raw meat right? Cooked meat doesn't hold the same nutrients. Also, they like shredded paper for their bedding, like rats."

"How do you know we have a Koit?" the man gaped.

"Lizzie said so over a cup of tea the other day, she had been reading your report and wanted to know what they looked like as you hadn't provided pictures" Ianto smiled, "You need to remember that. She is big on visuals, hates reading reports."

"Lizzie" the man whispered.

"Yes, Valentine loves her" Ianto grinned, "She is his godmother you know, the Doctor is his godfather. He has quite the powerful backup."

"Oh my god" the man huffed, "I thought the Queen hated the Doctor."

"Oh not this one" Ianto laughed, "An old face. He's getting better with age and it was Victoria that had a bee in her bonnet, like he could control the werewolves!"

"Werewolves?"

"Oh dear, you really need a better archivist" Ianto sighed, "Torchwood was formed by Queen Victoria after a Lycan attack. She was lucky to survive."

Ianto went to see how his babies were doing, content to leave the man looking at the table in front of him with open shock.

_Guess they don't make Archivists like they used to._

It wasn't until they were leaving that Ianto retuned in time to see the man whispering to the General who turned and looked directly at Ianto.

"Would you consider working for us? Consultant?" he asked and Ianto looked at Jack with confusion.

"Ianto is mine, heart soul and fucking employment contract" Jack snarled, "He is also my husband. He is not going anywhere, once he gets over his confusion he will be flattered and immensely angry so you had better go while he is still processing."

Valentine watched from the top of the medbay steps with open concern.

His Taddy had been seen.

He had been noticed.

If it was one thing Valentine knew it was that being seen was not a good thing.

* * *


	210. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/gwhf466zz/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was making fish muffins.

_Yeah I know what you are thinking but Stasi loves them ya see._

He was humming away as his little family played in the back garden with their Mama, unable to hear the doorbell that went for the third fucking time.

"For the love of …" Ianto threw the spoon down into the sink and stormed to the front door, pulling it open with a polite smile, only to grunt with surprise at the hand clamping over his mouth and the hypodermic pen jammed in his neck.

He dropped like a stone.

As they dragged him out of the doorway and pulled the door shut they failed to see one small thing.

Peanut.

She ran for the garden, screaming with fear and they all raced inside to find Ianto, only to find half covered cupcakes, the rest of the tuna paste still in the bowl.

"Taddy?" Stasi called with confusion. Ianto never left a job unfinished.

She grew worried as she headed upstairs wondering if he was ill.

This is when Feather talked Peanut into calming down enough to stop braying and start communicating.

Stasi returned to the kitchen to find terrified Kats, Feather and Rem already on the phone as they called the only number they could remember in their fear.

Uncle.

.

.

.

.

Ianto groaned and tried to shake himself awake knowing the motion of the bed was wrong, all wrong.

He opened his eyes and looked around blearily at the inside of the van and the four men sitting there looking at him as he lay at their feet.

Ianto looked around some more as it sank in what had happened.

To the shock of the men, he started to scream.

.

.

.

.

Jack held his terrified Kat as they watched Tosh work, Owen too upset to stop pacing as she tried to find Ianto via his tracing chip.

"You really Micro chipped Taddy?" Valentine asked tearily and Jack nodded.

"He kept getting away from me at the mall, eventually I realised he was heading to the pet store or the toy store but it really freaked me out, Val, hon you have no idea what the real 'Little' Ianto was like, you have not seen the level of naughty he used to be" Jack soothed.

"Got him" Tosh called out, "Heading south."

She slid from her chair as she spoke and was pleased to find Owen had already grabbed her coat.

They climbed into the SUV and Jack snarled as he slammed his foot down, exiting the car park with such violence that another gouge to the footpath could be seen next to those lesser ones already there.

The van was found ahead of them at the next intersection and Jack gripped the wheel tightly as he aimed for the front driver's door, praying that Ianto was restrained. Black Beauty hit with intentional malice, swinging the van around and the team poured out, guns raised the open snarls. The Catkind member was so angry that his fur was fuzzed and his eyes wild as he beat his father to the back of the van, banging on the door and screaming for them to get out.

Tosh moved behind him as the others took up their stances and the doors swung open to reveal four very dead men, a dazed driver and a pissed off Ianto, still holding the gun he had wrestled from one of the men during the accident.

"DADDY!" he cried, stumbling into Jack's arms as he wailed and Jack pulled him clear as Owen leaned in.

"Jesus! You vicious little monkey" Owen scoffed, then turned as Ianto screamed.

"OWEN!" Jack was roaring as he sank to the road and Owen rushed over to find Gwen already applying pressure to a shoulder wound.

"Fuckers shit him!" Owen said with horror as Tosh skidded to a halt with the med-kit.

"Shit, shit, shit" Owen couldn't find an exit wound and they bundled Ianto into the SUV as he struggled feebly to keep a hold on Jack.

Valentine and Jack cradled him as Owen worked, digging furiously for the bullet as they roared toward the Hub and Ianto stopped screaming as he lost consciousness. The bullet finally found and on the floor, Owen was able to pack the wound until they had the safety and stability of the hub to patch the poor man up.

"Fucking Unit" Jack snarled, swallowing as he helped carry Ianto down, only to stop at what was waiting.

"TADDY!"

"POP-POP"

"Hello Jack"

Jack sighed as he adjusted his bundle of Welshman, "Hello Doctor."


	211. safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/yragfs2jz/) [>](http://postimage.org/)

Jack made sure Ianto was settled on the table before turning to face the Doctor and he saw the grim face staring back.

"Unit did this" Jack said angrily, "They took him by force!"

"OK, so calm down" the Doctor replied as he stepped closer to watch Owen deftly close the shoulder wound with the sonic scalpel.

"Where did you get that?" he asked with interest, plucking it from Owen's fingers to examine.

"Ianto made it" Owen replied, "It's from some tech he found on Suzie's desk and when he is bored he tinkers."

"Clever wee monkey" the Doctor muttered with affection, then he sighed as he handed it back, "Well, looks like I need to have a conversation with Lizzie."

"I would join you but …" Jack waved his hand at Ianto and the Doctor nodded, then entered the Tardis and ground away.

Ianto was then moved to the recovery room, where Jack climbed into the bed with him and was soon joined by a furry blanket of woe.

Ianto started to stir and Jack shushed him as he held him, telling him he was safe and it was all going to be OK.

Ianto started to cry and burrow into Jack as he woke and Valentine slid in behind him, so they could hold him and comfort him.

"Bad men" Ianto wailed, "Oh Daddy, they were bad men."

"It's OK darling, you did good" Jack assured him, "Daddy is so proud of his little man."

Feather squashed himself between the two men, his paws sliding around Ianto's neck as he tried to hold him and love him.

Ianto eventually cried himself back to sleep in his family's embrace and Valentine looked over at his father with a look Jack had never seen before.

"The driver is not dead, where did you put him?" Valentine snarled.

"Gwen handled it, I don't know where she put him, I was more worried about your Taddy" Jack whispered then his eyes widened as Valentine slid from the bed.

"You stay here, I will handle it" Valentine straightened up and Jack saw him for the man he had become, "I know what to do."

Valentine stalked out to the main hub and looked at Tosh, "Where are they?"

"Cells" she said softly as he nodded and walked off, his hands swinging at his sides and claws starting to show.

Valentine stopped outside the cells as he listened to the voices within. The man was scoffing at them, telling them they had nothing and he was covered by Unit's mantle.

Valentine stepped into the cell and took a good hard look at the man sitting in the chair leering at Owen as he stood in front of him with his arms folded.

Valentine walked over to stand next to his uncle and looked down at the man in the chair, "Hello."

The man's eyes widened as Valentine bristled, his hand rising so his claws were fully seen, huge curved hooks gleaning to show the good condition he kept them in.

"I've not actually killed before" Valentine said calmly, "I do not believe in that but for you … for my lovely Taddy I would reconsider… Just this once."

"Val!" Owen said as he motioned with his hand and Val turned to see one of the fur children watching from the hallway, his eyes bugging out of his face. Feather entered the room with jerky movements, his mouth open and his tiny teeth gleaming as he hissed at the man who hurt his Pop-pop.

Valentine was torn between wanting to chastise his son and the immense pride that he felt as his son got close enough to swat at the man's leg with a vicious roar. Well, it would have been a roar if he was a lion but it was an impressive Yowl!

Seriously!

"That's enough son" Valentine said softly and Feather bristled as he disagreed.

"He stole Pop-pop!" he yelled at his father, his entire wee body shaking, "He's the only one we have!"

"Oh my god!" the man gasped, "That cat can talk too!"

Valentine looked over at Owen and nodded, then scooped up his son and walked from the cell so his baby didn't have to see what was about to happen.

"You can tell your mates all about it when you see them" Owen smiled as he stepped closer to the man and Gwen calmly stepped in behind the man.

"What? You're letting me go?" the man said with raw hope.

"Nah, I meant the dead ones" Owen grinned sadistically.

Gwen squeezed the trigger and the sound echoed in the small space, making Owen roar.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

"What!" she blinked, "We were gong to kill him, right?"

"Yeah, but that what this is for you daft mare!" Owen waved the syringe at her, "I am NOT cleaning this shit up!"

"Oh damn it all" she sighed as it occurred to her that Ianto was not about to either.

Valentine slid back into the bed and cuddled back in as Feather nuzzled his Pop-pop gently.

One job done, but the big one was still to come.

Even if Uncle said he would fix it with Aunty Lizzie.

Valentine was not done yet.


	212. comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/8d923e967/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto moaned softly as he twisted in the sheets, the nightmare gripping him.

.

.

.

.

The van smelt misty and Ianto was afraid as he finally realized that he had been taken, his scream of fear making the men jump with surprise.

One of them slid to his knees as he reached for Ianto, intending to contain him but Ianto's cuffed hands were in the front of him, big mistake.

Ianto had the shoulder holster empty and soon the gun's safety off, the man dancing above him as he pulled the trigger three times and then rolled with him as he fell.

The man who was first to react pulled the retrigger on his own gun, slamming Inaot's body back to the ground and he screamed as he rolled the body back onto him like a shield and fired at him, hitting the man in the head.

He then rolled as he heard the other two men finally wake form their shock and this was when the SUV said hello with force.

They were thrown about, all crying out with confusion as the Van rocked and almost fell onto its side, Ianto taking the opportunity to empty the clip at those still above him.

Finally it was silent and Ianto lay gasping as he tried to calm himself, his eyes wildly flying about the small space as he was aware of someone else still breathing.

Then came the loud bang by his head and he screamed again

.

.

.

.

"IANTO" Jack was shaking him, weeping as the terror of his beloved flowed between them like sticky honey.

Ianto rose from the bedding with a gasp of pain, reliving the day before.

The Kats all cried as they clung to the two men, Valentine running with Stasi following, so glad they were home and having hoped he would sleep through the night.

"Taddy!" Valentine crooned, "It's OK."

"What can we do?" Stasi whimpered as she stroked Ianto's hair with her pretty paw.

"We need to be as normal as we can" Jack replied softly, "He is going to be very little in the morning, please try to act like it's normal and not be alarmed if he becomes infantile."

"Poor Pop-pop" Autumn whispered to Rem, "He needs extra cuddles and stuff."

"He can have my teddy" Rem agreed, "He always makes me feel better with special gifts."

Next morning it was as Jack had warned, a very weepy Ianto being carried out in a teddy bear onesie as he whimpered and clung to his beloved Jack.

The sound of the Tardis didn't please him as he clung to Jack, looking into his face for reassurance while lying on the sofa in his lap.

The Doctor entered followed by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth who hurried to sit on the sofa and hold Ianto's hand while crooning to him.

"Oh Aunty, bad men hurt me" Ianto sobbed pulling at his onesie, "They shot me!"

"Lizzie, so good of you to come, I know you hate Tardis travel, I do appreciate it" Jack smiled softly, "Ianto does love you, look at his first smile since it happened."

"Oh you poor dear" she sighed. "Those bad men were not working for Unit, they were a splinter group that had been using Unit as a cover to find someone like you. They thought you might help them become some sort of vigilante group to protect earth in the case of alien invasion. Foolish idiots. The dear Doctor and I are going to have a meeting in a few days, once you feel a bit 'bigger' and you can come too. It will be at my place so nobody is allowed to be mean, OK?"

"Can it be after the weekend? It's my furry weekend" he whimpered, big eyes blinking up at her with a little smile.

"Oh darling, of course" she assured him with a soft pat of his hand, her old soft ones feeling like velvet and he told her she was a lovely mummy.

"Oh thank you darling" she smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek before rising to leave.

"Right, home then dear?" the Doctor clapped his hands happily.

"Thank you Uncle, thank you Aunty" little voices called out happily as the Kats ran forward for their cuddles before she left and the Doctor let Rem feel in his pockets for the catnip mice he had hidden in there.

_As if there was any doubt they would smell them out._

"You wanna go to the special meeting baby?" Jack asked after they had left, "You know she will get your favourite éclairs just for going."

"Who will watch my babies" Ianto whimpered softly, "The bad men might come."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed softly.

"Uncle Rhys and Aunty Gwen can come spend the time with us" Valentine said suddenly, "Uncle Rhys could make his special Lasagne?"

"Oh, I do like that idea" Ianto nodded, then squirmed in Jack's lap, "Daddy, I need to go potty."

"Can you go or do you want Daddy to carry his special boy?" Jack crooned, knowing the answer as Ianto put his arms around his neck.

Jack gathered him up and walked to the elevator, knowing the stairs would be too hard with a squirming beast.

As it rose to the next floor Valentine looked over at Stasi with a frown.

He hoped this meeting would help.

He was going to have his say too.


	213. family gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/k41osr3zj/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Dreamy and Ducky were excited to see their friends, living so far away in their little minds. They still remembered the horrible pet shop before Ianto and Jack had saved them and loved their new home with Melvin and Nona.

They had loved them at first sight, the soft voice of their Nona filling them with love and Valentine had happily let them go to Elvis' family. It had been a lovely gesture for Valentine to offer the babies to them so long ago now.

Although it seemed so long ago, their first family had never been forgotten, their love, protection and ultimately the finding of their forever homes had saved not just their lives but their tiny wee hearts which would always hold a place for the man who had wept for them.

Once a month there was still a family reunion when Rhys and Gwen brought Marmalade and Petal and Owen and Tosh bringing Bubbles and Charlie.

Full grown cats galloping about the house was a bit rowdy but it did seem to lift Ianto's spirits. He had changed into a kitty cat onesie and was on the floor rolling around with the cats as the adults laughed softly.

"I've not seen him so 'little' in a long time" Nona laughed, "He is such a wee clown."

"It will take some time for him to get over this one" Jack sighed, "This helps. He loves all the furries."

"So, they wanted him for his brilliant mind" Melvin sighed, "Shame they didn't take the time to discover that his mind is more delicate than a new born babe."

"Yeah, I think it will be some time before my heart recovers from this one too" Jack huffed softly.

"Poor Ianto" Nona crooned as a kitty crawled over to meow at her as he rubbed his face against her and she giggled as he climbed carefully into her lap.

"Yan, hon. You might be a bit nig for a Nona cuddle" Jack said with alarm but she waved him off as she let him settle against her, a thumb in his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Little darling" she crooned, stroking his hair. Well. Fur.

"Hungry?" Tosh asked as she waved a huge sippy cup at him and Ianto's eyes bugged out, "It's a banana smoothie."

Ianto hummed happily as he sucked on it and Jack was torn between scolding her for infantiling him more and thanking her for pleasing him so much that he was humming again.

Rhys carried out bowls for the babies on a large tray and there was a larger one for Ianto as well, Rhys feeding him each spoonful of homemade ice cream with appropriate crooning and praise.

Jack watched Ianto bask in the attention and finally his eyelids started to droop then Ianto crawled over into his lap.

"My darling" Jack said softly, kissing Ianto's face as he rubbed a furry back, "OK?"

Ianto sighed softly and buried his face in Jack's neck, breathing him in like an elixir of life, and I suppose really he was.

Jack carried him up to bed and was unsurprised to find he had been followed, the Kats and cats all climbing into the bed as well, covering Ianto as a big furry rug of love, their soft purring filling the room like a monk's calming chant.

Ianto was soon snoring softly as he sprawled out with the babies, all happy and safe.

Jack sat and let himself shake as he clasped and unclasped his hands, trying to calm himself. He could never let Ianto see how much this had scared him, how much he still panicked hen he couldn't see him.

Ianto wasn't the only one that had something taken from him, Jack felt his poor heart as it struggled to beat at a normal rate and he rose to sit on the edge of the bed, then he slid onto it and clasped a limp hand in his own, content to watch Ianto sleep.

No dreams.

Please.

Give the poor wee man some peace.

And his Welshkitty.


	214. meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/fiqqz5i3z/) [br />](http://postimage.org/)

The Kats had finally gone down to their parent's bed after midnight and Jack found himself alone with a droopy Tiger who was slopping back from the bathroom with a yawn.

"Can you unfasten me?" Ianto asked as he stood in the bedroom, his kitty tail hanging limply in one hand.

"Gladly." Jack's hands shaking as he stripped off the onesie in one smooth motion, followed by the boxers. His motions were rough when he tugged the clasps apart, casting doubt on the outfit's survival.

Ianto didn't care, hoping to spend the next few hours without any clothes, not just his boxers.

A small sigh escaped him when Jack cupped his arse cheeks, his thumbs flicking the puckered hole between.

Ianto leaned his head forward to rest against his shoulder as he squeezed, "That feels good, Jack."

"Yes, it does. You have a beautiful smile, Ianto. I've been thinking about it all day." His hands slid to grasp his hips as he turned him back towards the wall. "Not as much as this sweet bum though."

Drawing him back against him, his cock pressed against his crevice.

Ianto bit his lip. "Do you want me here, Jack?"

"I want you every-fucking-where and in every position." He rubbed his cockhead between his cheeks, heading south. "But right now, I want this sweet little spot right here."

Jack nudged his entrance, his cock poised to slip inside.

"Please, Jack."

He hesitated. "Have you lube?"

Ianto shook his head, pushing back as Jack spat on his hand.

"It's totally caveman of me, but that is hot." Slowly, he eased inside Ianto. "Let me know if it hurts."

Ianto bit his lip, grimacing a bit when he stretched him as he moved deeper inside and Ianto didn't mind showing discomfort since he couldn't see his face. Ianto's teeth gripped his lip more tightly as Jack hit a spot of resistance. He pressed his palms to the wall, digging his nails into the wood.

"You're so tight." Jack withdrew a bit before rocking back into him, "Always so lovely and tight little kitty cat."

Ianto whimpered when he pushed through the tightness and as always the pain was brief and gone before he could even mention it. The sensation of Jack's cock seated fully in Ianto overwhelmed Ianto's senses and stole awareness of any discomfort.

"That's amazing." Ianto sighed as his head lolled back onto Jacks shoulder.

"It sure is." Jack huffed, his cock slipped almost free of him before sliding back in again, this time without protest from his body. He seemed to be moving with deliberate care as he went slowly, thrusting in and out of him.

It was arousing, yet maddening, and he knew he wouldn't get off at that pace. "More, Jack."

"More what?" he whispered against his ear, before sucking his neck. "More cock?"

"No, there's plenty of that. But faster, harder...deeper."

He surged inside him. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I need it." he thrust back against him, squeezing his arse cheeks around him.

"Feels good," Jack said with a bit of a growl. Jack started thrusting faster, pushing him against the wall with each movement forward and Ianto moaned with each deep thrust. When he increased his rhythm, Ianto let him take him along for the ride as he pounded into him.

Ianto slipped his hand downward to stroke his raging dick, providing the missing bit of stimulation he needed to feel an orgasm approaching. Jack changed his angle slightly, hitting against a particularly sensitive spot deep inside Ianto.

Suddenly, Jack froze. "Dammit."

"What?" he hoped the word was more coherent than he felt.

"I don't have a condom on." Slowly, he started moving again. "I'll just pull out."

Impulsively, he contracted his internal muscles around him, stroking his dick faster to bring himself to climax quickly. "No, I want you to come inside me."

"But this is a bad time for me, I'm super charged and fully loaded on a full moon baby, I …."

"Fill me up, Jack."

"Fuck." He grunted as he surged deeply inside him, his cock spasming.

Jack hit the bundle of nerves in a familiar way that sent Ianto catapulting into orgasm as the first wave of warm cum filled his arse. It felt like he filled him completely and the idea of all that semen flooding inside him increased the intensity of his orgasm. As he came around Jack, squeezing him with each involuntary contraction of his muscles to milk more of his precious cum, the mental picture of Ianto's tummy round and bulging with the fruit of his seed heightened Jack's pleasure.

Jack slumped against him after a long moment, pulling him back against his hard body without removing his cock from him.

"If only my baby could be inside you." He cupped his abdomen in a possessive way as his erection slipped from his insides.

"Um hmm." The sound was a satisfied purr.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that," Ianto whispered, partially with a hint of embarrassment at the strength of their orgasms, but mostly from being too drained from his amazing orgasm to speak louder.

"I'm not letting you go, Ianto." His voice was thick with warning. "You're my kitty now."

"Jack's Tiger?" Grinning, he turned in his arms, collapsing against his chest. "How would you keep me?"

"In my bed, filled with my babies if I only could. We have our furries, I love you being so dammed wonderful" He tightened his embrace. "I don't think I could ever let go now."

Ianto let his earnestness show as he cupped his face in his hands. "I don't want you to let me go, Jack. I belong to you, and you belong to me. I'm not second guessing my actions, and I'm sorry I can't get pregnant but..." Trailing off, he moved a hand lower to cup Jack's cock, coaxing it to stiffen again. "We'll just have to keep each other warm somehow."

A slow smile lifted Jack's lips upward. "I can do that."


	215. confetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/46yd5typb/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was back to his old self, humming as he danced around the kitchen and he canted his head as he heard the ride-on lawn mower start.

Jack was at work, Val too and he was sure Stasi was afraid of ….

Ianto dropped the dish he had been washing on the floor, the sound a gunshot in the quiet kitchen as he tore for the garage, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Autumn was steering, standing on the steering wheel with a look of grim determination and Feather worked the power pedal and Rem was on the brake.

Ianto could only gape as they calmly headed for his row of petunias.

I mean, OK they were past their best but he hadn't expected them to go quite like that and as the mower shat the pretty coloured mulch out the back he finally found his voice, yelling at them to hit the brakes or turn before the hedge.

Autumn was scrambling to try to pull the wheel but she kept slipping and Ianto could only watch as the vegetable patch was hit next.

He blinked and then did the only thing he could, he started to scream at them to stop.

Finally Feather helped Rem with the brake and the machine ground to a halt, in the middle of their Grampy's prized Cabbages…well, what was left of them.

"Your Grampy is going to have a blue fit when he sees this" Ianto sighed then a voice behind him had the kits gasping.

"Not as much as their Taddy!" Valentine snarled.

Ianto straightened up and looked shamefaced as well, even though it wasn't his fault and Valentine patted his arm as he passed him to let him know he wasn't angry with him as he grabbed the two boys by their scruffs and they yowled with shock.

Autumn knew she was lucky her Taddy didn't have three hands as she ran for the house, screaming for her Mama and Stasi came to the doorway rubbing her eyes as she yawned, then gasped with horror.

"Taddy! Why did you let them do that!" she demanded and Ianto bristled.

"I did not!" he said angrily and Val turned to defend him.

"You think they didn't cook this up on their own? Are you going to grab her or let her go?" Valentine said and Stasi scooped up Autumn who screamed like she was being killed.

They soon found themselves in the old playpen as the little ones stared at them from the outside.

_**We wrong way** _

"Yes Bandit, thank you for your amazing observation" Rem said dryly, "I would applaud but I don't really give two …"

"Each cuss word buys all of you another hour in there" Valentine snapped and the other two glared at him as he closed his mouth and glared back.

Jack arrived home and stood looking at the garden with shock as Ianto angrily pulled plants out that were mauled and threw them into a pile.

"The three of them?" Jack asked, "Thank the Goddess they didn't run over a little one or something, how the hell did they do it"

"Don't you start" Ianto snarled angrily, wiping an angry tear from his cheek and leaving a dirty smear, "Bad enough Stasi blames me. I was doing dishes, I didn't know she wasn't watching them!"

"Hey" Jack soothed, "It was probably such a shock she spoke before thinking. You know she loves you and would never want to hurt your feelings."

"Well…well she did!" Ianto huffed, rising and Jack saw one of his own shirts being worn, showing Ianto's upset that he wanted his smell to comfort him.

"Oh darling" Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed his face as he told him he was lovely and sweet and so cute in that shirt.

Ianto relaxed and sighed against Jack's neck, making Jack furious that a day that had started so nicely had been ruined so quickly.

"How about you and me go out tonight, movie and dinner, yeah?" Jack asked, "They can have bloody takeaways and be grateful they aren't sleeping in the bloody garage."

"Little shits" Ianto muttered as he let Jack lead him inside.

"Taddy, I'm sorry I blamed you, I know they were behind it" Stasi rushed to apologise, "It was such a shock and I was silly. Sorry."

Ianto nodded as he pouted at her and Jack glared, then let his face clear, "I am taking my little boy up for a good scrub in the tub then we are going out. You can take your kats in hand, preferably that hand hitting their behinds!"

Ianto squealed and ran up the stairs with his hands covering his butt as if he was going to get a spanking, his upset gone as he giggled and Jack paused to address the family.

"I am disappointed in all the babies here today with the exception of my dear son, Valentine" he said as he looked over the furry faces, "I want you all to remember that my Ianto is delicate, gentle and so easily upset. Thank the Goddess that it is only some plants not a tiny wee body he was crying over out there!"

Jack left them to think on as Feather looked at his siblings with horror.

They made Pop-pop cry.


	216. love it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/gvhog26sv/) [](http://postimage.org/)

The restaurant was lovely, the walk along the waterside with hot chocolates wonderful and finding the hub turned down and soft music was perfect.

Jack danced with his love, singing softly as he encouraged him to relax and forgive the terrible day.

Soft lips, warm hands and rough teeth made up for it big time and as his little tiger lay snoring Jack found himself beyond angry at the Kats for what they had done and he rose, going to the office and making a vid-link.

"Still up are they?" he asked with a spike of anger as he saw them in the background, what kind of punishment was that?

"They spent the afternoon picking up petals and replanting Taddy's garden" Val said with a shiver as he saw his father's snarl.

"So. Now? TV and ice-cream?"

"No Dada, they are having baths and then they must spend tonight in the time out tent." Valentine replied, "They have all had one-on-one talkings to and as Autumn was the instigator she has had a smack from me."

Jack blinked as he waited.

"Stasi is also sorry that she upset Taddy and is feeling unwell from all the carry on, she smacked them all before I could stop her, only the babies were spared and allowed to come to the nest." Val went on, "She has said tomorrow is still punishment with no TV and they must eat boiled fish for each meal with no white sauces. I think Rem almost died with horror."

"Good" Jack sighed, "I really can't stress how upset you Taddy is. There had better be apologies when we get back at the weekend."

"Weekend?" Val squeaked with horror as a matching wail sounded from Stasi.

"They are your children and you can deal with them" Jack glared down the link, "Ianto is tired. Sad and fed up with being your built in babysitter. If you don't want the two babies they can come here but Stasi needs to get a paw on things before the new kit arrives. What if Ianto and I are called away? You both need to control them. Stasi is a good cook, Ianto keeps saying so."

"I understand" Val sighed, "Is Taddy OK?"

"He's asleep and tomorrow is business as usual at the hub, as are the next two days. He will want his own bed tomorrow night and we will return late after the shift ends, the Kats will all be in bed so will not see us until the weekend. Lots of time to prepare for some earnest faces."

"Yes Daddy" Vale nodded.

Jack broke the link and sat back, frowning into space before rising and going back to Ianto who was now on his back star fishing as he snored, looking so much like his little man from way back in the beginning that Jack forgot his mission to get the laundry done as he crawled up the bed making the theme music to Jaws and he was rewarded with the end of snoring and a little giggle.

Jack then pretended to bite Ianto's neck, nuzzling him as he squealed and slapped at him, then turned to kiss him.

Jack slid home and they rocked together as Ianto made breathy cries of wanton abandon, calling his Cariad over the edge and they fell together into the void.

Lights, spiralling as they heard only their heartbeat, one solitary sound as they synchronised and Ianto lay debouched with a dopey grin as he drifted back off.

Next morning he told the team what had happened and Val hung his head with shame as he was glared at by his co-workers.

"It was not Val's fault, he was as horrified as we were" Jack defended him, "But our lovely imp is a bit traumatised."

As Jack leaned back to listen to Owen talk to Val Ianto entered with coffees, his face freshly scrubbed and his smile firmly in place.

"Oh pet" Gwen gushed as she accepted her mug, "You have every right to be angry at those naughty Kats, they knew they were being naughty. All children push the boundaries, it shows what a healthy home they have."

Ianto looked at her and blinked slowly.

"I've been reading up" she told the table, "Me and Rhys ….we are trying."

"Well …right. Yes. She is right" Owen frowned, hating to have to agree with her, "They are little buggers and I am glad they are getting real punishment. You have been so overrun with them lately, you deserve some quality time with Jack!"

Ianto grinned, lighting up as he agreed, "I have missed cuddles without someone whining for a nurse."

Val looked at him as he recalled how often the Kats wanted to sleep with their grandparents and realised that they had been cock-blocking Jack.

"I think we need to limit cuddle nights" Val told his father, "Maybe only two nights a week they can sleep with you, other times they can sleep with me or get their own beds. Goddess knows they are going to be little people soon, Rem and Autumn are already standing upright sometimes."

"Oh!" Ianto's face lit up, "Does that mean their bedroom can be updated?"

Jack laughed, "You can use the next few days shopping online and we can kit out the Kat room."

"Kit out the Kat room" Ianto repeated, "Well done Cariad. That sounded quite funny."

"Glad to serve" Jack said in a droll imitation of Ianto as they all laughed and Tosh reached out for Ianto's hand, squeezing gently.

Jack knew Ianto was going to be looked after for a change.

He was going to spoil his baby.

The Kats could mind their own.

.

.

.

.

OK people, what do you think Jack should do to spoil his special boy?

I will be watching your comments xxxx


	217. Adventure Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/p46kxrhm7/)   
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

"But where are we going?" Ianto asked for the fourth time, his impatience starting to show as Jack silently packed the suitcases.

They had arrived home late the night before and Jack had hoped for some apology letters in wee Kat prints or something but instead they found the Kats in the main nest snuggled with their parents and the remains of fish pie on the bench, not even soaking.

Ianto had gone into cleaning mode, despite it being 2am, making Jack beyond angry. This morning he had pulled out two suitcases and started to pack.

"I have suits at work, I have more stuff there why …not those!" he rushed to snatch back a pair of board shorts, "They are far too tight around me goods!"

"MY goods!" Jack amended, "They are all for me and I like to display nice things!"

Ianto blushed and smiled softly as he stepped back and watched summer clothes fly about with confusion.

"Right!" You have five minutes to say goodbye, then we are off!" Jack said and Ianto gasped, running down the stairs.

"Daddy says to say goodbye" he said excitedly as little faces looked up from their colouring with horror, "I'm going on an adventure with Daddy, I am so excited!"

Ianto squealed and clasped his hands as he jiggled on the spot and Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling as his little sweetheart burst with excitement.

"But …what about us!" Rem demanded as Feather's whiskers fell.

"You are going to be fine" Jack said as he stepped forward, "You have your parents here and the team are going to do sleepovers. Pop-pop was mine long before he was yours and I am taking him back!"

Ianto was making little squealing noises as Jack opened the door and a mad dog run to the SUV was witnessed as Jack laughed happily, keying the un-lock button so Ianto could clamber in, his arse flashing as he knelt to look between the seats and squeal as shopping bags were found.

"Stay out of those, they go in the cases!" Jack yelled and Ianto howled as he swung to look back at him.

Jack let Ianto have a wave and then drove out into the street

"Can I know now?" Ianto whined and Jack laughed as he pointed to the wallet with the tickets showing.

Ianto snatched it up and opened it, gasping with delight as he looked at the tickets to Tahiti looking back.

"Five days?" Ianto gasped swinging in his seat with a childish look of horror, "But …"

"No!" Jack interrupted. "I decided!"

Ianto sat back and looked at the papers in the wallet, the pictures of the resort and even a pamphlet on activities.

"Always wanted to try that" he muttered as he looked at the glass bottomed boat, "Can we snorkel? Oh. I don't have…"

"In the shopping bags sweetie" Jack grinned as Ianto squealed again.

The private plane had been Tosh's idea and when Jack saw the champagne and circular bed he knew he had to get her a special thank you gift as Ianto leapt onto the bed and started squealing some more as he rolled about in the pillows.

"Keep that up and you will lose your voice!" Jack laughed, watching his imp play.

"Oh!" Ianto spied something else to one side as the chocolate cake sat quietly waiting with the dollops of whipped cream.

Ianto fell back with a plate on his chest, eatting as he hummed and Jack crawled up to lick at errant frosting.

"Oh Daddy" Ianto whimpered coltishly with little licking with his tongue against his lips, "I'm soooo sticky now."

Jack grinned as he opened the shirt and licked the crumbs up, Ianto's panting increasing as he encouraged him. Jack then slid a hand down into Ianto's boxers and cupped his throbbing dick, feeling the weight of it as his own responded.

"Wanna join the Mile High Club baby?" Jack whispered and Ianto grunted as he bucked his hips and kissed him.

Ianto moaned into his mouth as Jack squeezed at the base, stroking upward and then Ianto's head fell back as he sighed, his eyes closed and enjoying the attention.

"My lovely little tiger" Jack crooned as he slid home, loving the feel of Ianto engulfing him, sucking him deeper as his breathy cries filled the plane.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, rocking against him, the trapped dick between them pulsating as Ianto came, hitting Jack's chest and abs with hot, thick cum.

Jack was cumming as well, filing Ianto as he shot load after load into him, his cycle almost at its peak and he cried out a primal roar as he felt himself whiting out.

They lay panting in the afterglow as Jack's fingers traced the curves and hollows of his love's body, making Ianto huff softly at the sensation.

"Go to sleep darling" Jack whispered, "More to come."

"Oooooh" Ianto sighed as he drifted off, "More cum?"

Jack could only laugh softly as he felt his own body relax, following his kitty.

Always.


	218. shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/une6c3kz3/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was waiting for Jack to get ready in the bathroom, rolling around on the huge bed as he hummed happily and he noticed Jack's phone by the bed.

He frowned as he saw a message blinking that hadn't been opened and he looked at the bathroom with a naughty grin and clicked.

Rem's face filled the screen.

The first photograph had obviously been an accident as a shocked kitty face filled the space with bugging eyes. Ianto grinned and flicked to the next one, Rem again this time with a fly on his nose pulling a face.

[](http://postimg.org/image/une6c3kz3/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/jzafd9azz/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto giggled and flicked to the next one, Feather caught mid-grooming with one hind leg in the air and his tongue out. Ianto grinned as he imagined the scream, then flicked to the next one and burst into snorts as an angry Feather face filled the screen.

[](http://postimg.org/image/yrf54lgxb/)  


[  
](http://postimg.org/image/7bq2n06pb/)[](http://postimage.org/)

Then can a shot of Autumn with her teeth stuck out like fangs, her nose screwed up as she was obviously about to let loose a mouthful of ugly at him, Ianto now unable to control his mirth.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/dbdtqnrhr/)

He held his breath and flicked to the next one.

Bandit, his wee face puffed out and the text "I Farted" across it.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/yfxoru0hb/)

Ianto buried his face in the pillow as he screamed with mirth, then flicked to the next one.

'Purrigami, the art of kitten folding' was the caption as Minnie stood on her head, all screwed up.

[   
](http://postimg.org/image/6d546z3zj/)

Ianto sighed as he hugged the phone, missing his babes.

Then he sighed as he closed the message and lay back in the pillows.

"OK Tiger, ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked into the room, his face falling as he saw a solemn looking Ianto. "Baby?"

Ianto handed him the phone with a pout, "They are not watching them and Rem is being naughty with Val's phone. They look totally naughty!"

Jack flicked through the photos and growled softly, then stepped onto the balcony to call Valentine, telling him to look at his phone messages sent recently.

He then went back in to look at the little boy now sucking the edge of a pillow slip.

"You can't eat that, there will be no room for dinner" he said softly, trying to get Ianto's attention, "Hey. Want to get a drink with a wee umbrella in it?"

Ianto nodded mutely.

"Tell you what, we can save each umbrella and taken them all home for our own party" Jack offered, "Try to do something to make each umbrella a story, yeah? Like this green umbrella is the time I ate something new or this orange one is when I ran into the sea without any togs on."

Ianto's eyes grew wide, as Jack had hoped they would and he grinned as he squatted by the bed, "The beach outside here is private ya know. So we can ….skinny dip."

Ianto grinned and slid from the bed with excitement growing as Jack laughed, "Dinner first ya minx."

"Shame we can't take these pretty leis home" Ianto sighed as he touched the lei with bright yellow flowers strung on it while exiting the room, "Jack? What food do they have here?"

"Normal food hon" Jack said softly, "Hamburgers."

"HAMBURGER!" Ianto roared with glee, then giggled as he put a hand over his mouth.

They were led to their table, along a mezzanine style walkway that overlooked a stage where men and women danced to drumming, their grass skirts swishing as their hips undulated and their hands rotated at the wrist.

"Oooo, hula!" Ianto said with excitement as he sat and Jack pushed his chair in for him, kissing his head and then sitting as well.

There were hamburgers and fries to Ianto's glee and he was soon munching as he watched the fire eater, squealing with delight as the man seemed to bow just for him.

Jack slid out of his seat telling Ianto he needed the loo and with another kiss for luck he went in search of the manager.

Laughter, lots of clapping and cat calls.

Jack turned to find his naughty boy had also left the table and he ran, fumbling with his phone as he came to a halt and started recording the new entertainment, Ianto's laughter joining the other guests as he danced merrily with the other men, his skirts flying about.

Jack swore softly as he noted the bright red boxers on display and then shrugged as he decided to enjoy the show too.

Finally the music died and Ianto stood panting, his face full of joy.

The music started as Jack walked onto the stage and he sang "A thousand years" to the love of his very long life as Ianto stood with his hands clasped, his eyes wide and his pale, pale skin glowing in the firelight.

The night was perfect again.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/r6qth3nxr/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	219. coz crumbly wants another chapter today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/3tsryl7u7/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"Well the photos didn't get on the phone by themselves!" Valentine yelled as Rem screwed his face up in defiance.

"Maybe it was Peanut!" Rem offered with a sniff.

"Rem! If you do not admit to what you did I will have no option but to punish you!" Valentine warned as he looked over at Stasi who sat with Minnie on her lap, rubbing her tiny face against the bump that contained their next family member.

"Well it can't be me" Rem finally said, "After all. I'm in the bloody picture!"

Valentine snarled as he lunged for his son and Rem screamed as he ran for it, Valentine chasing him, "Rembrandt you get back here this minute!"

Rem had no intention of doing that, especially if his entire name was being used and he made it upstairs and out to the balcony before his father, panting as he looked back over his shoulder at the advancing Kat.

"Rem, get in here!" Valentine warned, "I am beyond pissed at you."

"You said pissed!" Rem sneered, "I'm telling Pop-pop!"

Valentine lunged and Rem leapt onto the aerial that was sticking out from the edge, screaming as he clung to it.

Valentine swore and ran back downstairs, telling at Stasi to get a tablecloth or something so they could catch the naughty kit.

Feather had snuck upstairs and peered out between the balcony railings, frowning at the silly Kat.

"Rem?"

"Fuck off"

Feather frowned and sat back, then started to giggle.

"Luke" Feather said in a silly voice, "I am your father!"

Rem was giggling too, both boys gleeful and over excited from the boring day since their parents hadn't worn them out like their Pop-pop does and the high sugar content in the soda pop they had been drinking had made them a wee bit silly.

"Noooooooooooo" Rem held out a paw in a parody of Luke Skywalker as Feather laughed some more.

"Hey!" Rem said, "We're even the right colours!"

"Come to the dark side Luke" Feather said with a bland face, "once you go black you will never go back."

Rem screamed with delight and then with horror as he lost his grip and tumbled, Feather crying out with shock as his brother disappeared from view.

Rem landed in the tablecloth and yowled with pain as his back leg suddenly seemed to be on fire.

Valentine grabbed him up and touched it, causing more screams as Rem struggled and cried.

"Oh god, I think it's broken" he said to Stasi and then heded for the car, "I'll take him to Uncle Owen, you mind the others."

Stasi went inside, shaken and upset to find little babies waiting with worry so she sat and softly told them that Rem hurt himself and Uncle Owen was going to fix it.

"But … he will miss the vid-com with Pop-pop!" Feather gasped.

"Oh gods!" Stasi said with horror, "We can't tell Pop-pop, he will be so upset that he's not here to love it away. We must tell a fib."

"We can't lie, not to Pop-pop" Autumn wailed, "He knows."

"Then we tell the truth but only what we must" she amended, "Rem is at the hub with Taddy and Uncle Owen for the afternoon, yeah? We just don't say why."

Autumn and Feather looked at each other and nodded, settling for the vid-link to establish a connection, Ianto's face filling the screen with delight.

"My babies!" he crooned, "Autumn, nice hat."

"Thank you Pop-pop" she smiled, "It's a cup cake paper thing."

"My goodness, it is too. A muffin size?" Inot canted his head then showed them his lei and told them about the night before's show, "Oh your Grampy was so romantic. I was drunkies. Sooooo drunkies that I fell asleep on him. Not doing that tonight, I wanna dance in the moonlight down by the water's edge!"

They made appropriate noises and then he frowned, "Where's Rem?"

"At the hub with Val and Owen for the day" Stasi smiled softly, "Me and the others are enjoying the quiet."

Ianto noticed the dog in the background, rolling her eyes at the camera and canted his head as Peanut fell off the sofa with a dull thud and then lay there with her tongue hanging out.

It had been a deliberate act, not a game and she was looking at him upside down as if telling him she was mad.

"Weeeell" he said slowly, "Grampy is waiting, we are snorkelling today."

Ianto waved and the connection lost as Ianto closed his laptop. Stasi flopped over with relief.

"He fell for it!" Autumn said with glee, "We didn't lie."

Minnie glared at Peanut who shrugged and climbed back on the sofa.

She had tried to warn him.

They should have told him about the white demon one.

He was gonna be so mad.

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/xdwp0rwfj/)[](http://postimage.org/)


	220. still undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/w2pebohrj/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

220

The band after dinner was lovely and Ianto held Jack's hand as he was led along the water's edge as promised.

Music was wafting from a party a few bungalows away, making it perfect as Jack gathered him into his arms and kissed him, savouring his margarita still lingering on his lips. Ianto sighed as he relaxed into it, his hands siding down to Jack's arse, the cheeks fitting into his hands as if made for him to squeeze.

"What's wrong" Jack finally asked as Ianto laid his head on his shoulder.

"They were being …furtive. You know, when Feather does the cross-eyes thing to stop himself from blurting out something bad?" Ianto whispered, "I hope they are all coping without me."

"The only one who couldn't cope without you is me" Jack said pulling Ianto back to the moment, "I can see all the stars in the heavens, look Tiger. None are as pretty as you."

Ianto looked up, his face full of delight and child-like wonder as Jack tried desperately to store that moment in his mind.

"I want to make love to you" he whispered and Ianto's head lowered as he blushed, visible in the faint firelight from the tiki lamps around them, "Here."

Ianto huffed.

"I mean it, on this blanket, naked as jay-birds with my arse in the air!" Jack grinned as he rocked Ianto in his arms.

Ianto hummed as he considered, "Weeeeeeeel. Maybe I should do the topping, they might think it's the moon on the water."

Jack laughed softly, then the idea of being filled by Ianto took hold making him burn with desire.

"Shit, yes. Now!" he demanded, dropping to the blanket and struggling out of his shorts as Ianto laughed and joined him, his mouth immediately going for Jack's dick as Jack barked softly with surprise.

Ianto licked it like an icy-pop, moaning softly as he looked through his lashes at his mate. Jack was wanton, starfished with his mouth open as he panted, his head thrown back in bliss.

Ianto slid up his body and impaled him, pushing in with ease as the lube that had been meant for him had been used effectively, "Look at me Cariad."

Jack let his heeds loll and made eye contact with the ethereal creature claiming his soul and grinned as Ianto winked and then started to snap his hips.

"Ungh" Jack had tried to speak but was rendered unable to as his lust washed over him, making his body move on its own, like a thing possessed as he seized Ianto, rolling him over as he rode him, his back arched and his eyes again seeking the stars that seemed to wink with mirth.

Ianto didn't care, the sensation of Jack's internal muscles milking him too much and he stated to cum, filling his love as Jack's dick started its own fireworks display matching the skies above them.

The sky was a brilliant show of colour and sound as Jack collapsed into Ianto's arms and they both laid entwined, Ianto still balls deep, watching the world explode around them.

"I don't know how much was real just now and how much was my brain melting" Ianto whispered after a while and Jack laughed as he agreed.

"Oh Cariad, I wanna stay here a while" Ianto sighed and he was soon asleep as his husband carried him up the steps and into their room, the bed already turned down ready for the imp.

Jack knew an extra tip would be needed tomorrow for the sand in the bed but he didn't have the heart to make Ianto shower, his little snores so cute.

He padded over to the phone and checked the time, half past midnight, so it was almost lunchtime in Cardiff. He rang Valentine.

"Hey Dad" Valentine smiled at the phone and his whiskers twitched in the same way Feather's eyes crossed … the 'oops' twitch.

"Everything OK over there?" he asked, "Are we all OK?"

"All good" Valentine panned the phone quickly to show Feather and Rem asleep, curled together with Autumn sitting in front of them cleaning her paw. Minnie was blinking like a deer caught in the headlights and Bandit simply leapt from the sofa headfirst into a large vase on the floor.

Jack blinked as the Kitty's tail waved and the back legs kicked, obviously too fat to fit in.

"See? All good. Peanut is asleep on your bed, she seems a bit sulky today but otherwise good" Valentine was moving though the house as he spoke and there was a flash of red as Feather moved in the background, revealing Rem had something he was …cuddling in the bed?

Stasi looked up from the nest, "Hi Dad. I'm having a wee rest as the dumpling has finally gone to sleep thank the goddess."

Her paws rubbed the bump and Jack forgot all about the flash of red as he crooned and they put the phone hear the bump so he could tell it to be good and sing a lullaby.

After they hung up Jack snorted and put the phone down before climbing into the bed beside Ianto and was soon asleep.

"Christ on a stick" Owen said from the doorway where he had been hiding, "That was close. Ianto is gonna skin you alive when he gets back."

"That's then and this is now Uncle Owie" Valentine said absently as he struggled to pull the cat from the vase, "They are happy, having fun. We will not stop that just for a naughty boy or three."

Rem pouted from the bed as Feather lovingly groomed him, the broken leg in its bright red cast stuck out in an uncomfortable way.

"I need a potty" he said sullenly.

"You just went out!" Valentine sighed.

"Peanut was watching, I couldn't pee with her watching, you know me pee-pee stick is shy!" Rem spat as he started to wail.

Valentine sighed as he scooped up the Kat and stomped off outside and Owen sat with Minnie in his arms, watching Bandit struggle back out of the vase.

"He is gonna go nuts ya know" he whispered to her and she meowed forlornly in agreement.

Never mind the pee-pee. They were all gonna be in the doo-doo.

[   
](http://postimg.org/image/7pw00cg6n/) [](http://postimage.org/)


	221. another surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/3m0joc7hr/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was walking back from the gift shop humming softly and he slowed as he saw Jack exiting the bungalow with their bags.

"Are we leaving?" Ianto asked, not able to hide his disappointment.

Jack looked up and smiled softly, "No darling. We are going on a little three day cruise around the islands. Wanna see Easter Island with the big heads, like in Night at the Museum that you love so much?"

Ianto's face lit up as he squealed and grabbed one of the bags, "What boat?"

"The blue one, a private one so we can walk around naked!" Jack said with waggling eyebrows as Ianto snorted, "We don't have to talk to anyone or be polite. Just you, me and a small crew."

Ianto was hurrying towards it and looked back over his shoulder "You did pack my snorkel gear?"

"Yes baby boy, and the good sunscreen from the special bag" Jack added, eluding to some alien spray that saved Ianto's pale skin from the elements.

"YAY" Ianto was racing across the decking towards the boat and stopped to look up t the pretty blue paintwork on the hull.

"Come on darling, gangplank is over here" Jack called out and little stairs were climbing to the small walkway that let them onboard.

Ianto was squealing with glee as he raced past again and Jack felt a surge of affection for the little man he hadn't seen in so long.

Ianto had been so grown up, looking after the babies and worrying about everyone, it was so lovely to see him be his little self again.

"DADDY HURRY UP" Ianto roared as he disappeared down into the quarters and Jack followed him into their room, burgundy and gold with so much natural wood that had Ianto in overload at the decadence.

"There is a private island that we are going to today" Jack told him, "We anchor and can swim there, have a wee picnic and then go back by small runabout."

"How will the food get there?"

"The runabout" Jack smiled, "The crew will go ashore while we are playing in the water, drop off the food and we signal when ready for them to pick us up again."

"What if they sink?" Ianto asked with worry, "If they are struck by lightning? Or catch fire or something while we are on the island, what if they forget us?"

"I have one of these Satellite phones" Jack smiled, "We can call Tosh to save us."

"Cool!" Ianto said with jazz hands flapping, then he threw himself on the bed. "We gonna do the Titanic thing?"

"What?" Jack asked with confusion.

"At the bow, 'King of the world' posing" Ianto grinned, "I wanna be the girl."

Jack laughed as he kissed Ianto, cuddling him on the bed, "You will never be the girl. You are all man, my man and I love you."

They kissed and cuddled as the motor rumbled, then they were moving.

Ianto leapt from the bed and ran topside to crow into the wind, Jack watching with a soft grin.

.

.

.

.

Feather was standing defiantly on the middle stair refusing to come down.

"You are all going to sleep in big boy beds" Valentine repeated for the third time and Autumn was quicker than Rem for a change.

"But I'm a girl, your being sexual!"

"Sexist ya bloody twat" Rem hissed, "But she's right. I might ….fall."

""Get down here or I will slap that black arse!" Val snarled.

"Now you are racial!" Autumn gasped and Rem didn't even bother correcting her as he screamed like he was having his leg torn off.

Stasi ran from the kitchen, her fur sticky with white sauce and flour on her cheek, "What's going on!"

"Taddy hurt me again!" Rem howled, his head thrown back so the red of his throat was stark against his white fur, "I want my Pop-pop!"

"Stop it!" Val scolded, "I never even touched you."

"My….my …feelings" Rem sobbed, his tears rolling down his face, "Awwwww, Mummy my heart hurts."

Stasi rushed to him and scooped him up, carefully lifting him onto her lap as she glared at Val, "You know he's hurt, be careful. He's just a baby!"

Rem looked at him triumphantly, sniffling as he wiped his nose on her apron.

"Stasi, remember our talk about sticking together?" Val asked with restrained anger.

"Don't be mean, they miss their grandparents. So do I" she said with a lip wobble, "I burnt the bloody sauce again, Taddy always gets it right."

Val slumped as Rem triumphantly held his arms up to his mother with huge eyes, sure of where he would be sleeping tonight and Val reached for the phone to order Chinese.

Again.

Feather continued climbing until he was in the room and shot into Ianto's side of the closet, snuggling into the jerseys where Ianto's scent lingered.

He wanted Pop-pop too.


	222. breezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jgu6tqar3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

A metallic tang mingled with the smell of perspiration in the air, prickling Ianto's nose as he trailed after Jack. He was unsure about the picnic thing, still worried about being abandoned and Jack wondered if there was a childhood incident to blame.

Then Ianto saw the rug and cushions laid out, the bottle of wine and finger foods all ready there and forgot all about checking the distance to the boat as he cooed with delight.

It was mere moments before his lips captured Jack's. In the first few seconds of the kiss, Jack's thoughts fragmented. There was nothing in the world but Ianto, and he was everywhere, and that was all he wanted. His mouth, hot and demanding. The length of his torso flush against Jack. One of his hands travelled from Jack's hair over the back of his neck and down his spine, pulling him even closer. As Jack gripped his shoulders, his lips parted, welcoming.

Ianto's tongue glided past, teasing out Jack's. Jack's fingers twined around the soft curls at the base of his neck and tugged accidentally. The pleased sound he made in his throat sent a jolt right through the core of Jack.

Ianto's hands slipped to Jack's waist as if to tug him back toward him, and Jack caught them, shifting so he could pull him onto the blanket.

Ianto's pulse was skipping wildly. Jack had to tear his eyes away from Ianto's, so bright and wanting.

"Really? In broad daylight?" Jack smiled again, with an echo of both that cocky grin of challenge and the boyish enthusiasm that came over him while hunting. It was an intoxicating combination. His head dipped and his breath tickled over Ianto's cheek.

His hand rose to the collar of Ianto's shirt, his thumb brushing the collarbone as he fingered the button there. The contact sent a tremor of anticipation through Ianto.

"I'm just that irresistible?" he said.

Ianto's laugh came out breathless. "If that's how you want to see it."

"Hmmm." He slid the button from its hole and traced his fingers down to the next, his body was so close that the scent of him filled Ianto's nose with each breath, the faded pine and mint of his aftershave under the musky sweetness of the sweat he'd worked up, and yet that was the only point where they were touching. "I don't know how much I really care, as long as I can keep doing this."

Second button undone. Down to the third. Ianto exhaled shakily, then, as the third button came loose in his grasp as he ducked his head and pressed his mouth to the crook of Ianto's neck.

Ianto's fingers curled into his shirt, his breath stuttering as Jack grazed his skin with a hint of teeth, a flick of tongue.

"Cariad," Ianto whispered, pleading. He nipped the corner of Ianto's jaw.

Then Ianto's hands were clutching the sides of Jack's head, drawing his mouth down and they kissed slow, deep, lingering, not the headlong rush. Jack's arm tucked around him, pulling his body against him until Ianto was drowning in him.

Ianto's hand trailed down his side and slipped under his shirt and he revelled in Jack's his pleased hum as Ianto traced the taut muscles along his torso, the fine curls of hair down beneath his waistline, faintly damp from his recent dip in the ocean.

Jack's tongue glided out to caress Ianto as his thumb teased around a nipple. Ianto moaned, his hips flexing against Jack's of their own accord, the deepest hottest ache gathering between them.

Jack's mouth left Ianto's; trailing a slow hot line down his throat as he pushed aside the shirt flaps. His fingers stroked the side of his chest as his thumb had its way with the nipple, edging back and forth around the hardened nub, each movement sending an electric pulse of pleasure through Ianto.

Ianto slid his hands to the bottom of Jack's shirt and tugged it up. Jack helped eel it off, watching Ianto with hungry curiosity. Waiting to see what he would do next.

Ianto splayed his fingers against his bare skin, feeling the muscles tremor beneath his touch, breathing in piney aftershave and a salty-sweet smell that might have been soap or shampoo or just him.

Ianto trailed his lips along it across the centre of his chest, tasting the soft skin over hard bone, while tracing the silky firm planes of his abdomen with his hands.

Jack made a rough noise in his throat. Ianto bent his head to one of Jacks small nipples, grazed it with his lips, and was rewarded with a ragged inhale. With a smile Ianto suspected looked rather wicked, he closed his mouth around it, testing the pattern of his breath with the delicate scrap of teeth, a slide of tongue.

Then he travelled across his sternum to repeat the experiment on the opposite side.

"Ianto," Jack muttered, his grip on his hair tightening, and offered an inarticulate sound when Ianto pursed his mouth around the other nipple.

Ianto savoured the feel of the nub against his tongue, the taste of his skin, that same salty-sweetness.

Their bodies conformed together, Jack's mouth was crushing Ianto's and he kissed him back just as hard, his fingers intertwining behind his neck.

Every nerve in Ianto's body was singing.

Pressed bare against each other from head to waist. Jack kept his right hand on Ianto's thigh, thumb massaging in a loose semicircle, as the left slipped between them. His fingers traced around Ianto's dick teasingly, closer and closer to the point that was begging for contact.

Ianto arched against him, moaning, and he clutched him tighter. To the hard length he could feel through their board shorts, flush against their stomachs.

Ianto grasped the hair at the top of his neck and tugged accidentally making Jack's hips jerked against him with an electrifying pressure.

"Ianto," he said against his shoulder. "Ianto." As if he'd lost all capacity for speech except his name.

So desperate and wanting it stole Ianto's breath and he leaned in to capture Jack's mouth with another kiss as he eased the clinging fabric down over his hips.

There was something electric about kissing in the open air, the faint salty chill on their lips playing against the warmth of mingling breaths and the heat of tongues.

The way his fingers glided over Jack's skin. The smooth ripple of the muscles in his shoulders, across his back, over his chest as Ianto's hands charted a path of their own.

Jack shifted Ianto on him so he was straddling him before trailing his hands over and down his back, and then cradling his face again to angle the next kiss into something even deeper.

A breathless giggle escaped Ianto as his head tipped back, letting Jack's lips follow the curve of his throat.

Jack slid his hands up the thighs to the handful of arse, smoothing his thumbs back and forth across the curve of Ianto's flesh, letting the tickle of fingertips tease Ianto's butt hard until he could barely stand it.

Ianto moaned into his mouth, and he drank the sound away.

"I love the sounds you make," Jack whispered, his fingers tracing up and down his back.

"Please," Ianto whimpered, not caring how he sounded.

Jack groaned again and kissed him he slid him between his legs and Ianto moaned as he realised he was going to be the greedy one.

"Do you want to feel me inside you?" Ianto said, and a laugh broke from Jack's throat so tight it was almost a sob.

"Yes," he said. "Gods, yes."

He penetrated him as he gasped out the second assent, one of those skilled fingers sliding in and up until it found a tender spot inside Ianto that brought a fresh moan to his lips.

Ianto rocked against his hand, any shred of self-control he'd possessed disintegrating as he fucked Jack while Jack's fingers fucked from above.

Jack ran his fingertip over that spot again and again.

Ianto clutched his shoulders, his back, unable to do more than whimper a plea for release as tremors rippled from his core.

"Come for me, baby," Jack said, low and ragged. He eased a second finger in to join the first. "Let me see you let go. Please."

The hunger in his voice tipped Ianto over the edge. He cried out, his arse cheeks clenching as a final wave of bliss surged through him, trembling from his core down to his toes and up through his chest to tingle across his scalp.

Stars danced behind his eyes as he filled Jack with his love.

As the ripples carried through him with the final thrusts of Jack's fingers and hips, Ianto melted against him, boneless in his embrace.

Jack kissed him roughly as he withdrew his hand, gathering him against him. Ianto leaned into him, his breaths shuddering through him, as those same fingers traced spirals over his spine.

The sticky cum between them evidence that Jack had orgasmed as well but Ianto hadn't even known, too caught in his own euphoria.

"Good?" Jack said, and Ianto found he had regained himself enough to chuckle.

"The best," he whispered, and Jack's arms tightened around him.

.

.

.

.

Valentine was getting frantic now as the entire house was checked for the third time.

Even Peanut was looking, worry on her foxy face as she peered into cupboards alongside Stasi.

"Feather, darling come out" Valentine called softly, "I'm not angry baby, just come to Taddy."

He was nowhere to be found.

Valentine had started to whimper softly as he considered the possibility that his little munchkin had escaped the house.


	223. oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/r0f85ccox/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

Valentine got out the pram, lifting the two little ones inside and the big two eagerly clambered in as well, seeing a walk in the offering.

"We're all going to the shop" Valentine called out hopefully, then sighed as he was met with silence.

Stasi looked at him with worry as she pulled her scarf tighter.

"Are you sure you should go out? You are so tired, maybe you should …"

"No!" she said angrily, "That's my son out there as well. No way am I lounging back here like Juba the Hutt while he is crushed under a lorry or something."

Valentine assured her he was probably at the park where they always walked, and he was going to get a smacked arse when they coaxed him off the swings.

"I knew we should have got them their own set" she said as she walked briskly beside him.

"Babe, we cannot negotiate with terrorists" Valentine said, sounding so much like his Daddy.

"What if he's not there?" she whined.

"He will be!" Valentine said with more confidence than he felt.

He had to be.

Feather meanwhile, woke and for a moment thought his Pop-pop was cuddling him, then remembered where he was and sighed as he slid out from in the jerseys.

The house was silent and he padded over to the slide whooshing down to look around with interest.

Gone.

Even the pram and he was upset to see he had missed a walk to the park.

A chime had him racing for the laptop and he was so relieved to see his lovely Pop-pop with Grampy hanging over him.

"Feather!" Ianto cried out with glee, "Oh my darling, there you are. I miss you so much squishy bum!"

"Oh Pop-pop" Feather didn't mean to but he started to cry, "Me miss you too. Me's all alone and scawwed. Dey all gone and me lefts with no nums or cuddles. Pram gone and they having fun without me, I's got no cuddles. Oh Pop-pop I miss my loving!"

Ianto burst into teas as well while Jack swore and pulled out his phone calling their son with murderous intent.

"I'm here love, I won't leave." Ianto promised, "We can stay and talk forever until they come home, don't cry my love."

"I's Hungry. Me belly growls and no nums! You always have me nums!"

The infantile talking was making it worse as Feather showed his distress and Jack finally heard his son answer.

"What the fuck is going on, why is your son home alone, terrified out of his tiny gourd?" Jack snarled, glancing over as Ianto stroked the screen and wept.

"What?" Jack screwed his face up as he listened and then sighed, "Well move your arse, leave the others with Stasi, run for fucksake, your Taddy is ready to climb through the vid-screen to save him from the feels!"

"I wuvvvs you" Feather wailed as he crushed against the screen "Is horribles here, Rem fell and he's brokeded and sad too, and Mama has Autumn on diets so she sad and hungry, we miss fishy cakes, oh Pop-pop why did you leave us. We's sorry, we be good please loves us again!"

Ianto let out a blood curdling wail as he flopped on the bed and screamed at his husband to fix it and Jack tried to tell him he was but Ianto was too upset to even resister.

Then Valentine was seen entering in the background and snatching up the terrified Kat. Ianto gasped and held his breath a Valentine kissed the little face and crooned as he assured his boy that he was safe and loved.

"Youse lefted me!" Feather sobbed, "Is alone and scawwwwwed!"

"Sorry baby, so sorry" Valentine crooned, "Where were you? I looked everywhere and was scared too, I thought you ran away."

"Is in Pop-pops woollies so I can smells him and sleeps" Feather hiccupped out, "I miss him so much but when I squish in the woollies it like he cuddles and loves again."

"His closet? Baby you were in the jersey pile?" Valentine slumped, "Gods, I never thought to check inside anything, I was too busy freaking out."

"Is sowwwy" Feather wailed, "Don't leave me lones, I bad, I sowwy"

"No, no. You aren't bad" Valentine assured him, "This was just an accident, yeah?"

"Like Rem?" Ianto's voice was syrupy sweet but Valentine caught the cold anger seething beneath the words and he looked at the screen with open horror as his fathers glared back.

"Er…Rem's fine" he spluttered, "Just silly little fall. You know him, as good as …."

Rem's scream of rage had Valentine cursing softly as Stasi entered the house, his voice harsh as he struggled in the pram. The grandparents could clearly see him sitting there with the right red cast and look of thunder as Autumn tried to comfort him.

"There you is!" he screamed, "I'm bloody freezing and there was no blankey. My leg really hurts now, ya wanker. Taddy sez you are getting a big smacked arse!"

Valentine swallowed compulsively as he told himself not to look but the growl was enough to tell him that every word was heard in Tahiti.

"POP POP!" Autumn screamed as she raced for the lap-top, "You look so pretty with your hair like that Oh Pop-pop we miss you."

"That has been established" came a chilling reply as Ianto straightened his back and glared.

"It was an accident" Autumn said, "Rem fell off the roof bit. Taddy tried to catch him but he wasn't using the force!"

Ianto blinked and then started to laugh softly as they explained the Star Wars game that had been happening and Valentine relaxed.

"We are all OK" Valentine stressed, "We are fine. Please enjoy your holiday, don't worry."

.  
.  


Long after they had signed off Ianto sat sucking his thumb thoughtfully picking at the bedspread and Jack sighed softly.

"I'll call and get our flight brought forward" he finally said sadly, "We'll go home."

Ianto looked at him and saw the slumped shoulders, frowning then popping out his thumb.

"No!" he said forcefully, "It's already done. I can't un-break his leg and those two need to learn to control the beasts! We can't always run back to them."

Jack felt so proud as his love stood and brushed himself off, then automatically turned to straighten the bedding.

"Scuba diving?" Jack offered hopefully and Ianto squealed as he rushed to find his snorkel.

Jack was hoping the time away would lessen his desire to smack little arses too.

Especially the big white one.

.  
.  
.  
.  
[](https://postimg.org/image/rfwqckaib/)  
[](https://postimage.org/)  
Happy Halloween xxxx


	224. care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4dgaed59r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The box had arrived by courier and Stasi hadn't heard the bell, too busy wrestling Rem outside as he wailed that each toilet spot didn't feel 'right' today.

Feather had pulled it inside and then sighed as Rem's wails became roars and he followed Autumn out to comfort him, agreeing to 'toilet' with him. He was really pushing the envelope here, knew the Grandys would be home soon and this was his last chance to be a sooky.

Rem had no illusions as to what was going to happen.

Pop-pop would cry, cuddle and croon lovingly, then give him such a talking to that he would be the one crying in the end. He was really trying to make Mama feel bad enough to defend him a wee bit, it was Pop-pop not Grampy that was most scary when scolding.

The Kats all agreed to the sandbox in the far corner behind the roses, a spot that was usually Taddy's and they all squatted together, Autumn showing her discomfort in her brothers watching and in a rare display of affection they both talked like she wasn't there and made her feel better whizzing with them.

Minnie came to the doorway, leaning out to peer around at them and Feather was the first to know there was a problem.

"Minnie is concerned about something Mama" he sighed, "You go see what she needs, we will all snooze here in the autumn leaves, might be the last chance with the snow in the air."

She nodded and went in, Feather lovingly helping his brother settle under the red rose bush and Autumn got curious, sneaking to the doorway and peering in.

Her giggling got the boys interested and Rem mumbled until Feather awkwardly walked with him, letting him lean against him as he dragged the cast so they could peer in as well.

The box was still sitting where Feather had left it but it no longer resembled the tall, rectangular box.

Something …or should I say someone….had chewed their way through a top corner and found their way in, then eating enough to be able to sit happily inside it. Stasi was calmly trying to reason with the little kitten but Bandit was not having any of it, screaming out at her like some alien in someone's chest not ready to burst out.

"I smell Pop-pop!" he roared, "It's from him so it's ours!"

Feather squealed and ran for it, leaving Rem squealing as he struggled to remain upright and he eventually fell over with the dull thud.

Feather shoved his head into the box and the echoing cry made Rem really want the box, dragging himself closer, then Feather's head reappeared with a bag in his mouth and Autumn struck, slapping his head as she grabbed at the bag and raced off under the sofa where Mama couldn't reach.

"Autumn? What have you got?" Stasi asked nervously, eyeing the distance to the floor and knowing she would never get up again if she got down, the kitten bump too big and cumbersome for that, "Autumn? Sweetheart? Give Mama what …"

She stopped talking and canted her head as she heard ripping and growling, then her nose twitched as she smelt …oh gods. She ran back for the box but bandit had already flicked some more bags out and then closed the shop, his head firmly in the hole with teeth bared, snarling like a banshee that he was in charge of the nums!

Feather dragged a bag over to the whining Rem and ripped it for him, then another for himself as he watched their Mama try to reason with the insane kit, the catnip mouse he was clutching to his little chest making him quite Rambo-like in his decision to defend their nums.

"Oh gods" Rem moaned around a mouthful of fishy treat and Feather hummed back, his own mouth full.

"Mine's liver" Feather finally choked out, "Share?"

The boys swept some nibbles at each other and dinned out happily as their Mama showed her inexperience in forgetting them, even Minnie happily dragging a bag across the floor to her sister, her entire body working as she braced her tiny legs and snarled, shaking the bag and then dragging it a little bit further before realigning her tiny limbs.

Finally she was under the couch and safe, sitting back panting as Autumn split the bag and took some, sweeping some of her own over to compensate.

"Don't eat too much, you will get a sore tum" she said softly to her baby then calmly swept some back towards Peanut who was pleased her babies remembered her.

Then a bone was hiffed out of the box like a hand grenade and she was off, barking gleefully as the rawhide bone winked at her.

Lovely Pop-pop.

As the dog raced for the stairs and the perfect bed to chew on Stasi sighed and flopped back on the sofa, giving up as her children broke their diets.

Then feather approached with a parcel and offered it to her, "Lamb Mama. It might make bubba happy?"

Stasi was so touched that her little boy had saved a bag for the bump, accepting it and crooning softly as she opened it, eating a piece to show the bump got some.

Feather rubbed his face against the bump and then turned to walk away, wandering off on his hind legs as he showed his Catkind growth.

She looked around as her babies ate, seeing how large they were getting, larger than a standard cat now, almost the size of medium dogs and smiled as she felt relief that this one was coming to a house full of life and love.

"Mama?" she looked down to find Rem had dragged himself over, the remains of a bag in his mouth.

"Dis for bumpy" he said bashfully and she accepted the bag, finding several nuggets still inside, then Rem looked away with embarrassment.

"Oh my little boy" she crooned, scooping him up and kissing him, "I am so proud of you. I know you are still a baby and you make mistakes but you are also a lovely young man who makes me proud when you care for the babies. Minnie is so lucky to have a big brother who cuddles."

"She's my baby too" Rem said softly, "Bandit is my amigo!"

"Yes, quite the appropriate name wasn't it" she sighed, "Look at him. King of his castle."

They both laughed softly as a catnip mouse flew out, bouncing along the floor as the box rustled about.

Pop-pop had lots of goodies in there, lovely.

Trust Pop-pop to order a care package.

He still loved them.


	225. fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a5mf8wvsf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Thank you" Ianto said softly as he snuggled against Jack, rubbing his nose against his favourite 'sniff' spot under Jack's chin.

"I'm happy we had this time" Jack sighed softly, "I know it was selfish stealing you away for you are my baby, my beloved and I missed you. Those monsters have taken so much of you and I don't begrudge that, I just want some too."

"I know" Ianto sighed, "I have found this so relaxing, so empowering too. They don't need me there all the time. I can do some hub time and we can do weekends away and stuff, right? They don't have to have all of me now."

"And bumpy?"

"Oh that's easy. I will simply steal it whenever I choose and Stasi will learn that I am likely to give it back when ready" Ianto shrugged as Jack laughed.

"It feels funny leaving" Ianto sighed softly, "I like the little cabin, our little bubble. Will feel weird to share again."

"Well, if the new rules work we can still have our private time darling" Jack soothed, "Only every second night or something, or the Kats each choose a day and we stick to it, like a roster where I will write my name in the days you are all mine and they can fight over the rest."

Ianto roared with laughter at the thought of a 'happy cuddle' roster on the fridge and then hummed as they neared the food court.

"Come on dumpling bum" Jack said happily, "Let's eat before the flight and then we can snooze on the way back, OK? The plane is still refuelling for us."

Ianto sat with his vegetable quiche and chewed thoughtfully as he watched the world going on around them, then licked his lips and turned to ask Jack something, leaning straight into a cheeky kiss.

"Mmmmm, still yummy" Jack confirmed, "That is what you were going to ask, right?"

"I ….I forget" Ianto sighed happily. "Oh! Yes! Our things for the babies!"

"Already went in the cart, remember love? They are all on board and once we are done we can go find the plane and settle in. I have some E-mails to catch up on pre-flight and you can have a wee snooze on the bed, I'll wait with you, yeah?"

"Oh I love being looked after by you" Ianto gushed, "You are such a lovely Daddy."

"Well, I had the best boy to teach me, didn't I" Jack preened.

"Do they know we are coming?" Ianto frowned, "I don't' want one of those silly things at the airport with balloons and stuff. That's stupid. I just want cuddles at home."

"It's a surprise" Jack grinned, "I didn't explain the time differences and they think it's a day later than it really is so we are going to surprise them."

"OH!" Ianto squealed, "Such fun!"

"Remember, it will be cold when we get there, put a onesie or something on before going to sleep, ok? I'll cover you once we get closer to home."

"I'm gonna be a doggie!" Ianto sighed, "I hope Peanut is OK, she gets lost sometimes being the only dog. I hope Valentine remembered the cuddles!"

"They were on the list hon" Jack nodded, remembering the handwritten list on the fridge that Ianto had put up so each day would have activities to do, the 'cuddle Peanut for me' was written each day in red marker pen.

"Good" Ianto walked along holding Jack's hand as he looked interestedly at those around them, "Ooo, look at that coat. She must be cooking!"

"Probably came from our neck of the woods and forgot the different weathers." Jack explained, "It's a mink so she won't want to check it as luggage."

"Real fur" Ianto muttered, "Ew."

Jack grinned as he put his arm around him and led him away before the minx got up the gumption to say something louder about animal rights.

Their plane was sitting like she was waiting for them and as Jack led Ianto up into the private plane a voice called out that they were finished refuelling and could leave in a few minutes.

"That was quick" Jack answered as a head popped around the doorway to the cockpit.

"Apparently another plane that was scheduled has to make an emergency landing elsewhere so we were bumped. Can go as soon as I've finished pre-checks, hi Ianto."

"Hello Carlton" Ianto smiled at their pilot, "Can I see the buttons?"

"Come on, but no pushing any ya bugger. I know you!"

Ianto giggled as he shot to the cockpit and Jack followed, sliding into the co-pilot seat so Ianto could sit on his lap.

"What's that one?"

"That is what you push if an engine needs restarting, like a turbo." Jack said, "That one there is if you need running lights as it's dark when coming in to land and you want to see seen. That switch is for …"

"Wow, you really did your homework" Carlton smiled politely.

"I can fly planes, choppers, paraglide, only thing I've not mastered yet is hang gliders, I like an engine." Jack replied, "These little jets are lovely, not a patch on a large airbus though. Right bitches to manoeuvre."

"You've flown airbuses" Carlton said with awe.

"I really am a captain" Jack laughed, "Truly, have wings."

"Wow."

"Daddy, I gotta pee" Ianto whispered, "Is the pee stuff …"

"Like a big camper van, a tank keeps it and it is pumped out love" Jack replied knowing Ianto had a fear of peeing on someone from in high ever since reading an article about frozen poo hitting a car, "This plane does not dump waste."

"Cool"

Ianto ran for the bathroom and pulled out his phone once he had relieved himself, excited to find Bandit blinking at him.

"Hello little boy" he smiled, "Did you get Pop-pop's parcel?"

Bandit meowed happily and purred, excited to see Pop-pop even if it was weird to see him but not feel him.

Stasi called out from the sofa, "Hi Taddy."

"You OK love?" Ianto asked with concern as he watched Feather rub the bump with open worry, his little eyes large as he pulled back to stare at it.

"Just cramping, I'll be OK" she smiled, "Not long now and …ow!"

Ianto gasped with horror as she grasped at her tummy and groaned, Autumn running for the sofa as Rem yelled from his bed.

"Stasi!" Ianto screamed as he watched her double up on the screen, "JACK!"

Ianto ran for the cockpit, still watching the phone and slammed in with tears forming, "Jack! She's in labour. Do something, oh gods, Stasi!"

"Fuck" Jack fumbled with his own phone and called the hub, watching Ianto's phone as Stasi crawled onto the floor and growled softly, on all fours as her water broke and the Kats all screamed with fear.

"Get it in the air, now!" Jack yelled, "Our daughter-in-law is in labour"

Carlton blinked at the two handsome men as he flicked the switch to tell the tower they were going.

How the hell were they old enough to be grandparents?


	226. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/3omcrqvvz/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had managed to get hold of the Doctor who promised to call into the hub to help and Ianto's look of alarm changed to one of anger, a quiet seething that Jack missed.

"Eighteen and a half hours, maybe the Doctor can …"

Ianto huffed and rose, storming to the bathroom and slamming the door as Jack turned with surprise at the loud bang.

It was a long flight, made longer by Ianto's refusal to come out, even when Jack asked to use the facilities and by now Jack was really angry too.

They touched don and Jack knocked softly, telling him they were home and Ianto shot out, his eyes red from crying as Jack groaned and tried to grab him, only to receive a good shove.

"Let's get it over with" Ianto demanded as they drove to the hub with an angry mate in the passenger seat, entering to find total chaos.

The Kats were in their play pen area….yes all of them and they were not happy about it, screaming through the bars for attention as Tosh sat in the pen with a dishevelled look of doom.

Ianto looked around and came to a halt, staring at the Tardis like he didn't know it was going to be there.

"I told you I called him" Jack said as he brushed past and leaned over the railing to see what was happening.

"Jack!" the Doctor called out with glee, racing up the stairs to hug him, then slap him in a butch way then frown, "Was a handshake more appropriate? I always mix things up like that."

"A hug was perfect" Jack smiled, then the doctor approached Ianto who pouted and stepped out of reach.

"Ah. Playing hard to get?" the Doctor smiled, then sighed, "You never will forgive me, will you."

"Is she still here? Or did you take them away? At least you left me the babies" Ianto huffed.

"I learnt, I would never take your fluffies away from you, never again, I promise" he smiled, "I brought the help here instead!"

Ianto rushed over to stand next to Jack and look down where a huge man who looked like a Mr Potato Head calmly walked around, body slamming Owen out of the way and apologising with a strange sharky smile.

"That's the nurse!" Jack said softly, "Looks like he's stopped the contractions."

"But her water broke" Ianto said with confusion.

"A show" the he man moved like his neck didn't work …oh ….he doesn't really have one does he.

"So, the kitty is still OK?" Ianto asked in a small voice.

"I have supplied nutrients conducive to the future of the child …er….kitty. She must remain in bed for the next 24 hours and then the …kitty…will be ready to meet the family." He told Ianto, finished with that weird smile.

"Well, we can't really move her far …"

"Our room" Ianto demanded, running for their old quarters where they still sometimes slept when in night shift and Jack gently picked her up, kissing her as he carried her up.

Valentine was asleep on the bed and Ianto slapped him, waking him with a yowl if pain.

"Get off. Stasi needs the bed" Ianto demanded.

"She's OK to be moved" He asked, lighting up as his Daddy walked in with her and he helped his Taddy get the bed ready, purring happily as he cuddled up to her.

"Did you get any rest?" she asked and he nodded, kissing her again.

"Gods, did you just come off a double shift?" Jack asked their son.

"It's OK" Valentine muttered, already sleepy again, "As long as my queen is OK."

Stasi purred softly as he rubbed his face against her and then Ianto remembered poor Tosh, heading back up to find her now on her back, spread eagled as the babies crawled over her biting and growling as they tried to work out where she had hidden the catnip mouse.

"Tosh?" Ianto said softly, "Wanna swap?"

"Oh god, yes!" she struggled up and they all started to fight over the mouse that had been under her shoulders.

Ianto helped her out and climbed in, sitting as he was swamped and Feather was the first to cry for his Mama.

"She is tired" Ianto explained as they all looked at him, big eyes and sniffling. "She needs a big sleep so the next few days we need to be extra good and maybe …just maybe Bumpy can be born."

Rem's face changed to one of complete horror as he started to cry, "She won't love us any more, she will have a real one. I don't wanna be forgotted!"

"Oh shit" Owen sighed as he watched, "Really?"

Ianto scoped up Rem, gasping as he checked the cast and then lifted Feather as well, "Get them would you?"

Owen scoped up Autumn and Minnie while Tosh picked up Bandit who was cutely reaching his little arms up like he had seen Autumn do.

"Now remember, we are being super good and no bad words coz bumpy can hear you" Ianto said as he entered and placed the Kats on the bed. Feather raced for the bump, Autumn too and Rem sat awkwardly as the too littlies squished in between Valentine and Stasi, meowing happily.

Stasi noticed and looked down the bed, "Rem?"

Rem sat slumped and started licking a paw morosely.

"Sweetie, gonna cuddle?"

"It's OK" he said sadly, "You don't have to."

"Rem, are you feeling a bit left out sweetheart?" Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and scooped the Kat into his lap, "Do you need a Pop-pop love?"

"Y.. yes…" Rem wobbled, leaning into the arms he had missed so much, "I do love Bumpy, I do. Honest."

"But you worry how much love there is?" Ianto guessed, "You know darling, the big jar of love comes in all sizes and is a refillable one. The more you give, the bigger the jar you can eat from."

"Ever think that Bumpy might really, really love you?" Ianto asked and Rem considered, "after all, you are so good with the babies. You are going to be a wonderful big brother to Bumpy who will be the jealous one when the others get your cuddles instead. I bet you!"

Rem blinked and then said in a wee voice, "Can I have a Daddy cuddle now?"

Valentine accepted his son and let him have the spot between the two adults, the little leg carefully placed on a cushion, "See? You even fit there, Bumpy likes that, right Mama?"

"Yes" she assured Rem, "Already happier now Big Rem is here to look after us."

Rem smiled as he relaxed into the cuddle.

Ianto bit his bottom lip, worrying about the bumpy.

Still needed a name.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/jo50barxr/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)


	227. Chapter 227

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7otynd3an/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto continued to chew over things as he checked the lower levels and he was digging through the boxes of Valentine's baby things he had forgotten about when he heard a noise and swung to find Feather watching silently.

"Sweetie, you scared the bejesus out of me!" Ianto laughed as he held out his arms and Feather rose to his hind legs, raising his own arms and Ianto scooped him up, kissing his whiskery face.

"Wot u doin?" Feather asked as he craned to see and Ianto walked over to show him the old toys. "Horsie!"

"Yeah, your Taddy loved Horace the Horse" Ianto laughed, "He spent ages rocking on it watching telly. I forgot all about it."

"Bandit likes horsies, he wants to grow up to be a cowboy" Feather imparted and Ianto hummed as he pulled it out and placed it with the stuff to go up.

"Maybe if we put some things in the room with Mama it will make Bumpy feel loves, so when Bumpy comes out it's not so scary" Ianto reasoned and he watched Feather choose a blanket and drag it along.

"Maybe if you carry this mousey love?" Ianto suggested, saving the blanket from getting dirty, "Then it will smell all lovely like you and Bumpy will know you got it."

Feather dropped the blanket with glee and carried the toy mouse with proud steps, looking like a prized horse on a dressage ring as his Pop-pop followed laden down.

"Here we go" Ianto said happily, then watched the bed explode as kits rushed to see what he had, all arguing over what needed 'testing' first.

Feather was right, Bandit loved the horse and was overly excited as his Taddy lifted him on and rocked him gently, telling him that Horace was a special horse.

Stasi watched from the bed with delight as her babies played, forgetting the worries of Bumpy for a while and Owen took the chance to check her without Dr Rem in the way. He was stroking her belly when he felt the hard little bump hadn't moved and he asked casually when the kit had last moved inside her.

"Not since last night" she sighed, "Thank gods, I got some sleep."

Owen hummed and reached for the scanner, alerting Ianto to a problem as he waved the scanner over her belly and Ianto slid around to peer over his shoulder.

"Strong heartbeat" Owen muttered, "Should be a wee bit more active, it is listening do you think?"

Ianto lay facing the bump and started to sing, his lovely voice filling the room as the Kats all purred with delight, closing their eyes to bask like he was a winter fire.

Stasi gasped as the bump moved to be closer to Ianto, and Owen relaxed as he watched with the scanner, the tiny limbs moving as it 'swam' to a new spot.

"Little imp" Owen crooned, bending over and to Stasi's surprise he kissed the wee bump lovingly, stroking around it as he told it he thought it was a naughty wee bub for making him worry.

Ianto smiled as he watched Valentine take the scanner to check the footage and show Stasi as he explained what it had picked up and he secretly worried a bit more about his new impending baby.

Still so much to do, so little time.

Ianto added more to his internal list every day and the wee fluff was due.

Any moment.

And a name, did they have a name chosen yet?

Jack's arms slid around Ianto from behind and lips kissed the shell of his ear as Jack whispered, "You fussing in that lovely head of yours?"

Ianto leaned back against him and hummed.

"Horace? MY gods, I forgot about your wee horse Val!" Jack laughed, "You cried and cried for it when we were…."

Jack felt Ianto stiffen and cleared his throat, kissing him again and then releasing him as he watched Ianto move away, his movement stilted. It didn't matter how much time had passed, he would never forget that, especially with the Tardis parked in the hub waiting as well.

"The Doctor was wondering if you were available for high tea" Jack finally said and Ianto swung with surprise, then looked at his hands, clearly flustered.

"Um, yes, I mean….er….OK…..yes" he finally stammered, rushing off to change.

If he was going to have a sit down with the only man who could take his husband from him, he was going to wear his finest armour.

The Armani suit had never been worn and Ianto carefully removed it from the bag and then chose a shirt and tie. He was going to hold his head high and remind his husband who he was married to. Childish, he knew, but he still felt better as he slid the kerchief into his pocket.

Eye candy indeed.


	228. Another wee mite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/e4l21ebqn/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto had got out the fine china and was sitting pertly listening as the Doctor explained the Ood, and it was clear that he thought the creatures interesting. The Doctor was relieved to have found a subject that interested Ianto more than his presence annoyed him so he kept up a steady conversation until Ianto canted his head and frowned.

"Did you hear that?"

The Doctor listened and heard a faint sound, "What is that?"

Ianto suddenly sprang from the chair and the pretty tea cup and saucer shattered on the concrete as he started to run. Ianto entered the Kat room to find his fluffs cuddled in the corner of the room with huge eyes, watching as Stasi rolled in the bed and moaned.

"Tosh, please take the children out!" Ianto demanded as he rushed to the bed and crooned to Stasi that it was going to be alright.

The nurse rushed in, bustling about as he informed everyone to stay calm.

Ianto blinked and looked at him, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Ah" he looked at the man kneeling on the bed and blinked, then gave a toothy grin at the startling man.

Stasi saved the moment by crying out again and Valentine repeated the request to Tosh. Owen was watching intently, reassuring her that the baby was doing well.

Then she was screaming as she pushed, expelling a little black lump into the bedding, followed by afterbirth. It was over as quickly as it had started, thank the stars.

Ianto watched as Valentine reached for the Kit, his hands trembling as he lifted the tiny thing and he turned it over carefully, then placed it back down silently.

"Inferior" the nurse commented "condolences."

"No!" Ianto sobbed, "No."

He rubbed the tiny body as Valentine watched, wringing his hands.

"Taddy?"

"Come on darling" Ianto crooned and then he handed it to Valentine. "Remember what I did for Feather, come on."

Valentine accepted the limp baby and tucked it inside his shirt, crooning and purring frantically as he rubbed and massaged. Stasi watched with wide eyes as the nurse cleaned her up, Owen also checking the baby.

"Good heartbeat, breathing no longer laboured" Owen muttered as he shifted from foot to foot, "Good. Good. Keep going."

Ianto was torn between wanting to let Valentine be the savoir this time and snatching the baby back so Jack wrapped his arms around him to centre him and calm him while they watched their son work.

"Uncle, I need the bulb" Valentine demanded, aspirating the little mouth and checking it was all still clear, he then blew softly into the tiny face, watching whiskers move with his breath.

"Amazing" Owen gushed, "Look at those tiny wee toes!"

Finally a tiny squawk and Stasi started to cry with relief as her miracle child fought.

"Give her to her Mama" Owen suggested and she mewled happily as she clutched the baby to a nipple. Then her face fell as it became apparent that it couldn't suckle.

"Don't worry, Feather was too small as well" Ianto said quickly, "Look at him now. We can express some into the same tiny bottle, I still have it. We can grow …." Ianto squatted by the bed and then shot back up with wide eyes, "Her. We can grow her bigger."

"Her?" Stasi sobbed, "A daughter? I have a new daughter?"

"Autumn will be relieved" Jack joked softly, "Rem will pretend he isn't."

"Feather will simply adore" Ianto assured her, "Oh you clever girl. And they said you couldn't do it, yeah?"

"She still bleeds, it appears that she is torn from the effort." The nurse said as he worked, "It is not possible to repair, I shall have to remove."

"Remove?"

"The womb" Valentine said sadly as his medical training kicked in finally, "Oh no. Stasi love, we can try to repair the tear but the scaring will mean another baby is highly unlikely and birthing would be impossible. Even trying might be too much for your poor body."

"I don't care" she smiled "Take it, do what you must. I have my children already, if my dusky princess is to be my last then so be it."

Ianto winced and Jack had a moment of clarity, holding him tighter as the old nickname for Lisa still hung in the air.

"A name" Owen prodded excitedly, "She is going to be a little looker like her Mama, yeah?"

"Uncle Owie" Valentine mock scolded, "Mine!"

Stasi laughed weakly as she looked down and sighed.

"Katylyn" Valentine said with pride, "I want to call her Katylyn. A pretty name, a dainty name for our dainty girl."

"Katylyn Harkness-Jones" Stasi whispered, "Perfect. Welcome to the world."

Ianto leaned back into Jack's arms and relaxed as he watched the kit struggle against the hands holding her, showing strength as Owen retrieved the bottle and the smell of the milk permeated the air while Stasi filled it.

Katylyn was a fighter.


	229. a gift

Owen was standing in the shower stall and Ianto stopped walking to regard him.

He was fully clothed and the water was not on.

Owen's head rested against the tiles and in the silence of the room a sniff was loud.

"Owen?"

Owen spun to face him, wiping a tear away with annoyance.

Ianto rushed into the stall and gathered him in his arms as he reassured him that the wee one was OK and everything was going to work out.

"Katylyn" Owen choked, "I thought …thought I was hearing things at first."

"Oh Owen" Ianto sighed softly, "You speak of her, have her picture in your wallet and Valentine grew up knowing about Katie. Stands to reason he talked to Stasi about it. Kats remember things like that, love is important to them and although they never knew her, and although you are with Toshiko, she is kin. Maybe it was to honour your Katie, or maybe the name was so pretty that it stuck and when it's pointed out that it is a version of Katie they will be surprised"

"It's not that I don't like it" Owen sighed into his friend's chest, "It's just …a surprise."

"She was a good woman, I remember you telling me how she fought" Ianto whispered, "A good name for my wee princess. With a name like that she will be a warrior, right?"

"Yeah" Owen sighed happily, "She will be fierce if her Uncle Owie had anything to do with it."

"Come on, you know Valentine will want to show her off to you, after all you and Tosh are to be godparents so I hear."

Owen lit up as he picked up the pace, rushing back to croon and Valentine was puffing with pride as he gently placed the wee Kit into his hands, watching Owen's face soften as he looked at the wee black dot.

"Aw, look. Pink wee toes" Owen gushed, "Awwwww, look! She's yawning …awwwww."

Owen sat and stroked the wee head as the kitten squeaked, then accepted a bottle, feeding her with glee. "So tiny."

The others were let in and Feather immediately wanted to see, climbing up and cooing with glee at the new arrival as Autumn hung back.

Then she heard that is was a girl and she yowled with glee as she rushed to look as well and Ianto gently lifted Rem so he could check Stasi, all he was really worried about and he slid his paws around her neck as he nuzzled in against her, purring as she assured him that she was fine.

Jack knew Ianto was trying not to mother, his instinct to overreact driving him to wring his hands absently.

"It's OK Taddy" Jack whispered as he cuddled him from behind, kissing an earlobe and Ianto leaned back into him and sighed softly.

"You know she doesn't have a wee bed" Jack whispered, "She's too small for the crib. She needs a smaller one inside it, like Feather's."

Ianto had a mission and he raced off, muttering as he snatched the SUV keys and drove off downtown.

He returned with a bag of goodies, the Kats yelling for their treats as he upended it on the bed and catnip mice tumbled out to be seized and then the Kats raced off to hidey holes to attack them.

What was left on the bed was a little baby blanket, a wee woolly hat for a doll and more bottles, all nestled in a little bed.

The blanket was pale pink with bright pink rabbits on it, soft and perfect to wrap her tiny body in before settling her in the wee doll's bed.

"Perfect" Ianto sighed happily and Stasi glowed as she stroked her little one's face.

"Thank you Taddy" she whispered and Valentine grinned as he curled up with her.

Rem crept along the bed and peered in at his new sister, his nose twitching over the mouse clamped in his jaws and Ianto held his breath as he watched the boy carefully place the mouse in the bed, nosing it closer to her before laying down and curling around it protectively.

"Now it's perfect" Jack agreed, leading his Tiger out to their own bed and they settled as Ianto finally started to relax.

The little girl sniffled and settled as she tried to comprehend her new world.

Rem's soft purr calmed her as his paw/hand stroked her head until she went back to sleep.

He looked furtively around and then leaned in for a Kat kiss.

She was his.


	230. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6ptmc9373/) [](https://postimage.org/)

**If you've not read the Feather Christmas Special this would be a good time to as this chapter starts after that. If you did not read it, it's OK. This will still flow with the main story.**

….

So it was Christmas time and apparently at Christmas time you ate lots, got presents and tried not to kill one another.

There was no Sainty Claws coming to kill the mouse called Chrissy and then eat all the good stuff. After a little confusion, it had all been ironed out by a loving Pop-pop who had explained the entire thing and now the kats were excited as these boxes all wrapped prettily under the tree were going to be opened.

The Kats were enthralled with the idea that everyone was having a holiday to celebrate the birthday of this fella named Jesus that was the same fella that had something to do with the Ester bunnies.

He must have been a popular guy.

Autumn was a little sad because she had worked out that after Christmas the tree would go and so would her new favourite hiding place, even if the others got in there too. After some breakages, Pop-pop had taken the breaky ones away and gotten cool sparkly plastic ones so if Autumn 'accidentally' bumped one it would bounce and could be put back up.

If it could be found that is. Seems wee Minnie was a Mini Autumn at heart and had decided that the best idea was to drag any she could find under the sofa. Like she might save a wee bit of Christmas.

Ianto had found it adorable and had scolded Valentine the first time he had pulled the sofa out to look at her hoard as the little kit squealed with anger. Valentine had laughed softly as his Taddy slapped him with the tea towel and slid the sofa back over the wee button. Her pudgy little paws pulling bits underneath her while they all spewed out like she was pooping pretties. A little bantam hen trying to cover chicks.

Now Feather was trying to work out the significance of the tree and Pop-pop had explained about Paganism and the greenery in the house. Then he got an old book out that had pictured of this guy called King Yule, who was the king of the holly or something and he looked cool. Pop-pop told them that Christmas meant different things to different people, depending on thier beliefs but everyone agreed that it was a time of magic.

Rem liked that idea, the black silk handkerchief he had tied around his neck for a cape making him look more like a weird albino Dracula as he stalked around with his nose in the air telling them all that he would be the most magical of all.

"Your farts are about the most magical thing" Bandit had muttered, not quite softly enough and the yowling match as they spat and hissed at each other was quite epic looking from Autumn's gleaming eyes watching it from up in the branches.

Peanut calmly sniffed the parcel and worked out which one has 'Peanut' written in them, even if the squiggles looked a bit different and come Christmas morning she was ready, each person to open sweets had a very happy dog informing them that she would mind those for them.

"Nutty!" Valentine scolded softly as he stroked his old friend's fur, "Here is one I got especially for you darling."

She ripped in and was surprised to find a big rawhide bone she had somehow overlooked and she looked furtively at him as it occurred to her that her Kat had tricked her by hiding this one.

She was soon behind the sofa growling softly as she chewed, trying to ignore the wee midget attacking her tail. Minnie loved that tail. It was so …so ….wriggly.

Rem opened one to find a real Dracula cape, red lined and with a high collar.

"Had this specially made" Ianto was gushing as he tied it carefully, "See this wee bit of Velcro here? If you get it caught this will release so you don't hang yourself you sill boy."

Rem leaped up to look in the big mirror, showing his teeth and yowling at himself with huge crazed eyes. Bandit didn't like it one bit, finding Rem far too scary and Rem's day was complete as he plonked down, making the little boy scream.

Then came the food.

Oh dear Kat in the moon! So much food.

Feather feared for Rem's life as he went back and begged for a third helping of turkey, knowing Pop-pop always gave into his white devil, as he called him. When Rem finally fell onto his side panting Feather was sure it was a heart attack.

Then he burped and a smell that was so rancid ….

"REM!" Autumn screeched. "Did you fart and burp?"

"Yeah, a Bart" he laughed, rolling over to expose the huge belly.

"You terrible boy" Ianto crooned as he lovingly stroked and soothed the beast.

Christmas rocks!


	231. houses at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/63d35ozu7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Autumn loved the gifts, all the wee mousies full of nippy and enough for all of them to share.

Feather had loved his new tie, like a Kat version if Pop-pop's and he sat proudly as his Grampy told him he looked devilishly handsome.

Then Grampy got a bit weird, shifting in his seat, then telling them there was one more present, this one had been left by Santa who was to scared to come inside after the madness he heard about.

They rushed to the patio and Ianto slid back the doors as Stasi tucked her little dot into her shirt and then the Kats were bounding across the snow covered yard with looks of pure incredulity.

The big tree in the corner had been transformed.

A tree house, two metres off the ground with a huge porch around it for sunbathing and a little cute turret on the roof for a bird feeder. Even had little lattice work to match the big house.

"The roof lifts up, see? Push this lever and it rises" Jack proudly showed them all, revealing the little bed inside and all the wonderful play things. "In summer you can camp out. The big pop up tent on the lawn, the paddling pool so you don't need to ask a grown-up for the big pool. Do you like it?"

They all knew from their Grampy's face that he was Santa, didn't they know that already from Rem attacking him by accident in the big red jacket?

"Oh Cariad, it turned out so cute" Ianto gushed, "I can put a wee hanging basket of catnip from the porch!"

Jack laughed as he watched the Kats clambering up a little ramp and struggling to be first inside, surprised when all three fitted at a pinch.

Bandit climbed up and ran around the punch, reaching in through a window and clawing the nearest body part, Autumn's bum by the thumping and yelling as she struggled to get out again.

"Maybe we can look at a play house too" Ianto said to her softly, "One with a wee pretend stove and stuff so you and Min can play house with your baby sister. She is too small for getting up here so it could be a special thing for you girls."

"I'll help!" Rem declared as he puffed his chest out, "She's MY sister!"

"Rem, Katylyn is the sister to all of you!" Valentine tried to calm the situation as the other Kats bristled.

Stasi sat on the edge of the deck and a tiny black face peered out from her chest, a squawk that had Rem turning and running over.

"What it is Kaylee?" he crooned, "Did you need your big brave Remmy?"

She squeaked and he purred as he rubbed her face against her, telling her she was pretty and sweet and lovely and super smart.

Ianto watched the beast become a loving brother and sighed as he whispered to his beloved, "See? Beast found his Beauty."

Jack laughed softly at the analogy and squeezed his love around the waist, pleased that the gift had been so well received. He knew Ianto was hesitant about the height and a comprise had been made, the original height of four metres dropped.

Katylyn was chirping now, showing her delight as Feather joined the love fest and Autumn huffed as she struggled onto her Mama's lap too.

"Blessed" Valentine said softly, "Look at what we have. So blessed."

He scooped up Bandit as he galloped past and kissed a furry face as he scolded his step-son and the kitten laughed with mirth, wriggling to get closer to hug him.

"Happy" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, "So happy Daddy."

"For you, I would pull the stars for the sky baby" Jack crooned, "I would do anything for my beautiful boy."

They cuddled under the cover of the branches as more snow started to fall, their winter wonderland perfect like a little snow globe scene.

Merry Christmas.


	232. flowers in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/9ftt5hxm7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto was laying on the lawn, listening to the sounds around him as the warmth of the afternoon sun made up for the chilly morning they had woken to.

Spring was bringing many changes, from the little Katelyn's first tentative steps to Autumn's decision to lose weight. Ianto was considering the evening meal, something that would please the Kat and not make her brothers complain about the 'rabbit food' as Rem told everyone loudly that he was a kitty not a Bugsy!

Cheeky little shit was getting more like Owen each day.

.

.

.

.

New Years had been fun, standing in the back garden letting the babies see the fireworks going on around then with their little faces lighting up.

All rugged up in little jackets and scarves, they had resembled little toddlers with their bobble hats and tails tucked in warm against their legs.

The Tardis had turned up with a tired looking Doctor who didn't want to talk about what had happened that Christmas and Jack telling him he didn't have to. The relief in the poor man's face had tugged at Ianto's heart as he wondered which Christmas this had been for him and his Time Machine.

The Doctor had insisted on holding Katylyn in a warm blanket inside his coat, crooning that when she was all growed up he would take her to a system where the stars exploded like that.

Ianto knew he hadn't meant right that moment but he had gotten a bit upset, resulting in a little bit of crying and foot stomping as Jack tried to calm him down, Ianto pulling at the baby like the Doctor was going to hurt her and Jack had to tell him softly that he was going to scare her if he didn't calm down.

This brought on a serious talk between Jack and the Doctor that they couldn't hear but the gestures made it obvious that his offer was not going to be taken up any time soon. Ianto felt a spark of satisfaction at the Doctor's honest nods as he glanced back at Ianto, then at Jack who had been pointing in his direction.

The message had been clear.

No upsetting Ianto!

The colours were bursting again and Rem yelled for them to get over themselves and look at the flowers in the sky!

Ianto lifted him up to sit on his other knee, watching Feather reach out to hug his brother as their little faces looked up at the flashing colours, whiskers twitching with delight.

.

.

.

"Low fat yoghurt and some watermelon for a snack when we go in?" Ianto asked and listened to the yowls of agreement from the tree house.

Ianto canted his head and watched Rem fall gracefully to the ground and looked back up, laying down to cushion Bandit's fall like a good, loving brother he pretended not to be, then the two ran for the door with their tails up, looking like slightly mental meerkats.

"Ianto?" Jack called and Ianto called back, still not wanting to move from this nice spot on the ground.

"Babe?" he called out softly, "What are you doing?"

"Considering Tea" Ianto sighed, "Dinner is watermelon and yoghurt, low fat of course."

"Ah" Jack sat on the edge of the deck and watched Feather peer out from the tree house with interest to listen. "What do you think darling?"

"Maybe some grilled fish and salad? Rem will carry on like he's dying if he doesn't get the sauce though" Ianto frowned.

"Lemon sauce?" Jack suggested, "Remember you did it like that after our holiday and he liked it?"

"Ah!" Ianto sighed, "So much work. But she is trying so hard."

"She's a ginger, and she is more predestined to be solid, she will always be buxom" Jack shrugged, "Nothing wrong with something to cuddle."

"She worries about a mate, I think" Ianto answered and Jack sighed.

"Plenty of time for that, the Doctor said he will taken them back home for some visits when it's time for that sort of thing" Jack assured Ianto, "Don't worry darling, they will all find love. We will encourage that."

"I just want them to be happy Daddy" Ianto sighed, rolling to face him properly, "My little fluffs. They all deserve love, but …will they leave me?"

Feather slid from the tree house and ran to his Pop-pop, purring and meowing as he rubbed against him wanting to comfort him when he had sounded so sad.

"I will never leave you Pop-pop" he said with big honest eyes that melted Ianto's' heart as he kissed him back.

"My precious little boy" he crooned happily.

"Vegetarian pizza" Stasi called and Feather looked at Ianto for guidance so Ianto rose, scooping up the Kat who was really getting to big for carries but he was his baby and as such, would always get a carry from his Pop-pop no matter what.

The pizza was delicious, and healthy.

As was the watermelon and yoghurt for afters.

Win, win.


	233. harsh words

The Kats were now like toddlers, running around on their hind legs as their arms and hands were developing and Ianto was revelling in it, making Valentine remember his time away and how upset his Taddy had been to have missed the transition. The fact he was now seeing seemed to make up for it a little, he hoped.

Feather was like a dwarf, his limbs shorter and his fingers pudgy as he tried to keep up with his siblings but it was becoming clear to everyone that he was stunted, something that upset Ianto. Rem had been watching his brother floundering and one day things came to a head as he tried to play a game with them, Autumn the first to point out his failings.

"If you can't do it, stop trying" she scolded, "You are so embarrassing. Why can't you just pick up the book!"

Minnie was watching and she blinked as she watched her big brother' face fall, then she turned to Rem who was looking at his paw intently as he spread the toes. He glanced up from his paw and saw his baby girl's face, then let his eyes slide to what was upsetting her as she looked at her own paws sadly. Bandit had walked over to see as well, trying to help Feather pick the book up.

"He can't do it" Autumn huffed, "You don't even have thumbs and Feather just has stumps. Feather, go find something else to do, I don't need stupid help. I can put the book away by myself."

Rem blinked, then looked at Minnie again like he was working something out, then he exploded.

"Oi! Cut that out!" he roared as he stepped over to stand beside the little girl watching, "There is nothing wrong with Feath! You stop being a bloody bully! Feather, you come play with me, we'll do hide and seek in the garden."

Feather lit up as he galloped over and kissed his brother lovingly, then bent to kiss the baby girl too as Rem advanced on their big sister, his anger still raw.

"How dare you, ya fat mare of a cow!" he snarled, so angry that he was mixing his animals, "You know Mins will never grow up, or Bandy. Who the fuck do you think you are to call them stupid or make out they are useless because they are not as clever as us? They are watching you be mean. Minnie was so scared and looking at her own little paws. Don't you be mean! What about Kaylie?"

Autumn blinked and looked over at the little torty who was quietly seeking comfort from Feather, whose glare was also directed at Autumn.

Ianto walked in to find them playing statues, Autumn with her eye wide as the others all glared.

"What's going on here then?" he asked softly as he knelt by the little kitten who seemed to be upset.

"Autumn sez Feather is stupid and useless because he is a munchkin" Rem snarled, "She's a big fat orange with legs who needs to shut up before Kaylie hears!"

"Now, now Rembrandt!" Ianto scolded softly, "Becoming a bully as well fixes nothing. Autumn, do you have something to say?"

She burst into tears and ran from the room as Rem rolled his eyes, "see? She always does that when she's wrong!"

"Because she doesn't know what to do" Ianto explained, "She thinks and then comes back, right?"

"S'poze"

Ianto went into the laundry and pulled her out of the open clothes dryer, no mean feat given the fact she was the size of a three year old now.

"I know you didn't mean to say nasty things and they came out wrong" Ianto soothed, rubbing her back as she clung to him and buried her furry face in his shoulder, "You need to remember that Minnie and Bandit are Cats, not Kats. They will never be as clever as you. Feather was born last, he almost died, some of your kind would have let him you know."

Autumn looked at him with horror.

"It's the tradition of the Catkind to push a weak or malformed kit out to die" Ianto said softly, "Feather would have died. You would never have had your brother at all. Think about that, just Rem. No feather kisses or cuddles. No Feather laughter or sharing. No back-up against Rem. You would have only had Rem who would not have cared like he does for Minnie and Bandit. You know he only saw the good in them because he learned to love a even though he is littler. Right?"

She nodded silently as she considered the horrible idea that Feather would have been left alone, all cold and scared to die.

"My mama did that" she finally said.

"Yes, but your Taddy loved you and loved Feather. He knew you all needed love. Then Stasi came along and she became your Mama, and she is the best Mama in the world, right? Katylyn has a life too, she would not have survived on your home world" Ianto crooned, kissing a little furry head, "I think you need to go and apologise, Explain that you were grumpy and didn't think. You know he will forgive you, you were just a bit of a douche like Uncle Owen. Sometimes I want to smack him in the head too."

She went out and went to Feather first, "Sorry Feather. I was being mean to you and didn't mean to be. I didn't think about what I was saying. You aren't dumb or stupid. I know you are a different kind of Kat and will grow different. I think you are pretty with a lovely coat. I get jealous of how your fur changes in the light sometimes you know."

"You do?" Feather blinked with surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Autumn" he said as he accepted a kiss, "I know you love me. I wish my fingers worked better and I could keep up but Pop-pop told me that I am special because he wished for a little boy to love forever. When Taddy grew up he was sad thinking his wish was wasted but then I was born and he realised I was his wish all along. I will always be his little fluff because I will never be a big Kat like you and Rem. He will always have me to cuddle and spoil so it's OK. Pop-pop wished me alive."

"Pop-pop always has the bestest things" Autumn told him softly as she hugged him, glad she had him too.


	234. Popping off out?

Jack was asleep for a change during the afternoon.

It had started as a cuddle with his best boy and then he had fallen asleep. Ianto had long since slid from the bed to start the afternoon snacks for everyone and the Kats had been bored while waiting to sample the yummy food that the smells wafting from the kitchen assured them were going to be epic.

Rem examined Jack's face, unnerved by the stillness of their Grampy who was never this still.

His face seemed like…well…so peaceful.

"Is he dead?" Bandit whispered with huge eyes, sharing his brother's worry that something looked too damned peaceful to be their Grandy.

"We better walk on his face to find out" Feather suggested and Rem nodded, preparing to leap when Jack let out a loud snore and they all relaxed as they were reassured that Grampy was not dead after all.

"Whew!" Rem said theatrically, his whiskers twitching, "That was close. I might have scared the beyjesus out of him."

"Yeah, you may have scared him to death brother" Bandit agreed with wide adoring eyes, "You are so brave to have been the one to almost check."

"It's OK little one" he huffed, puffing his chest out as he leaned on the bed to look into Jack's face, "I would gladly throw myself onto a grenade. Like in that movie the other night."

"That was gross" Autumn complained, "Always the same thing. Shoot. Bang. Blood. Scream. Sometimes they don't even have stories to them. It was too grown up for the babies!"

"Actions are all about the explosions toots!" Rem snorted.

As if hearing them Jack rolled and let out an almighty fart that had the little cats leaping into the air, screaming with shock and Rem yelled, throwing himself over Autumn and crashing her to the floor as Feather gaped.

"Rem? Why are you wrestling with Sissy?"

"Er…false alarm" he said, climbing off and helping her to her little feet, her glare epic as she raised her hand to show that she may be in the form of a toddler but she has claws.

"What is that smell!" Bandit sighed, "Did he dirty? Mama says grown-ups don't do that."

"You aren't a grown-up and little ones have accidents" Rem said gruffly, knowing the little boy had wet the bed the night before and was still upset, "All babies have to learn."

"I love you Remmy" Bandit smiled and Rem purred loudly as he kissed noses with his little buddy.

"Wait" Feather hissed, "We might wake him."

They all crept to their slide and zoomed downstairs, passing their Pop-pop heading up looking for them and he turned to follow them back down with a soft smile.

"Is Grampy still sleeping?"

"Hg Pop-pop, he's the one popping off!" Feather said his little face full of horror and Ianto knelt, as he stroked a little furry face, revelling in the little body that was so cuddly now in the three year old sized clothing.

"Poor Grampy must be so tired then" he whispered, "He usually pops in the tub."

The Kats all giggled as they agreed, Grampy's pops in the bath were funny, if not a wee bit stinky though.

"Snacks on the table loves, remember to lift the babies" Ianto rose up the stairs and left them running for the table with Rem scooping up Bandit as Autumn chose her sister.

"Is the dot OK Mama?" Feather called out, checking the baby girl was asleep at their Mama's breast and Stasi smiled lovingly at her babies as she showed Katylyn sleeping so they all climbed up, the two cats placed on placemats and stroked gently.

Feather made sure his Minnie had something on her plate and Rem did Bandit's then they all dug in, moaning around the yummy fish sticks and beef chewy for afters.

"Pop-pop is so good at food" Rem said around a mouthful.

Feather could only nod happily, as he knew it was rude to eat with your mouth full even if brother did so.

Ianto crept into the room and watched Jack roll to starfish, his snore so loud that he sat up with a grunt and looked around blearily.

"My poor darling" Ianto crooned, "Owen kept you out all night Weevil hunting. You need sleeps you know!"

"I know baby" Jack yawned, "I have become so domesticated. Once I could go all night and not feel it."

"You were not a Daddy or a Granddaddy" Ianto reasoned, "I love my Daddy."

"Awww, my little sweetheart" Jack sighed as Ianto clambered happily onto the bed to cuddle, rubbing noses like the cats did until Jack laughed.

"Where are those furry buggers anyway" Jack asked yawning again.

"Afternoon tea" Ianto whispered and Jack hummed as he pulled Ianto tightly against him.

"Gonna go shopping later, wanna come push the trolley?" Ianto asked.

"OOOOOO, yay" Jack crooned, "I can go fast?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jack hard, then smiled as he agreed, "But no squealing noises around corners. They go right up my Whitsitt and get my elephant."

"You mean goat, right?"

"Oh no, it was a size of an elephant by the time we got to the register." Ianto growled, "I wished I had my tazer last time you were so naughty."

Jack laughed as he kissed his love and made a mental note to frisk him before going into the store.

Especially to check for tazers.

He was never sure when his little man was joking or warning him.

It could go either way.


	235. big babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/u3z4d5ugf/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

It was weigh-in day.

All the Kats were excited as they tried to help get dressed, making it longer as Ianto struggled to get Feather's little trouser legs rolled.

Autumn had chosen a pretty summer dress and Jack had popped it on with ease but now had the problem of helping her choose a hat, with her collection it could take some time.

Valentine had finished Rem's trousers and each time he put an arm in a sleeve, Rem pulled his other one out to help get the cuff on. Valentine was getting peeved but tried to persevere as Stasi watched from the nest, her wee Katylyn asleep on her chest.

"OK, now their wee sneakers" Ianto said as he passed with his little man dressed and ready.

Jack and Valentine both swore softly as they looked at the wee feet still bare.

Finally they were in the SUV heading for the hub and their check-ups. Uncle Owie checked their heights, weights and measurements. He took blood samples and told them they were growing up too fast for his poor heart. Then they got fishy treats slipped into their paws to eat.

Their little car seats were waiting, Feather always sat in the middle one because Pop-pop liked to turn to check he was OK. His little legs were short and Pop-pop worried he might not be comfortable in the new seats but they were super comfortable.

Autumn's was pink with a little cup holder, Rem's was dark blue with a cup holder and a flat arm rest for his PSP to rest on and Feather's was purple with the arm rest swinging to be a wee table his PSP could sit on and the hollow part of the rest became a compartment for his stuffs.

Even though it was a short drive, Pop-pop loved his babies so much and didn't want them to dislike it for a single moment.

Lovely Pop-pop.

Autumn knew one with a tray would never work for her, her belly would get stuck and she was touched when Pop-pop explained that the girl ones didn't have them and that's why he said she got the cool portable DVD player that hooked on the back of Grampy's seat.

Lovely Pop-pop.

Ianto turned once more to check Feather was still secure, his wee head down as he battled his brother sitting less than a foot next to him but both millions of miles away in their little multiplayer game.

"You shoot my ship down and I will end you!" Rem snarled as he twisted in his seat, as if turning the PSP would make his spaceship flee quicker and Feather snorted as he took aim.

"Here we go" Ianto said softly, distracting both of them before a slapping game began that usually ended with one of them howling. As the SUV sank into the underground parking lot all the Kats looked up through the sunroof as the lights flashing by, mesmerized by the flickering.

Then they slowed and stopped, the Kats blinking as they came out of their fugue.

"Come on darlings" Ianto gushed as he got out, the motorbike pulling up beside them with their Taddy on it, kicking the rest down before tipping it to the side and removing his helmet. Valentine looked like a cool Kat. Literally. Rem couldn't wait until he was old enough to ride too.

The Kats waited as they were unbuckled first by a grandparent either side of the SUV, Feather last as usual. Ianto pulled him close and whispered, "Hip or walk?"

Feather's answer was a soft purr as he laid his head on his lovely Pop-pop's shoulder and Ianto walked his baby down through the levels as Jack and Valentine walked a sweetling each.

"Brilliant!" Owen said loudly, swinging towards them with boogily eyeball glasses on and hair clippers buzzing, "Just need some fur first."

The looks of horror on all the faces had him choking with mirth as he turned the clippers off and folded over, slapping at his knee.

"Not funny Uncle Owie" Valentine scolded, even with an amused flick of his whispers as he said it, "Naughty Uncle!"

"Owen, you ever shave my darlings and I will show them the footage from the CCTV of the time you tried on that helmet" Ianto said in that low tone of danger, "You hear me?"

Owen held his hands up as little furry faces turned to their Pop-pop with open interest.

"OI!" Owen spluttered, "I said OK!"

"Be good fluffs and Aunty Tosh will find the footage of the night Aunty Gwen and Uncle Owie got sprayed with the silly spray and did a dance routine for us" Ianto said and both Owen and Gwen groaned as the little faces lit up.

It was their favourite, ya see.

Aunty Gwen in Grampy's coat as Uncle Owie had a tray of cups pretending to be Pop-pop while singing 'you're the one that I want' from Grease. The best!

Lovely Pop-pop.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/ucwp3378v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

 

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/q51wuc5tb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

 

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/ptkghkpdb/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)


	236. Unwanted guests

Stasi was snoozing happily, her hand stroking her little sweetling as the other two giggled in the corner of the room in a box each, Minnie's tail waving out a hole as she and Bandit played Tanks.

The others weren't due home for ages and it was nice to have a game of Tanks without Rem coming in and screaming BOMB as he squashed them in their boxes.

Bloody bully.

Pop-pop didn't always catch him doing it, but when he did Rem always went into the timeout tent. Still, he couldn't help himself.

BOMB every time the shit!

There was a strange noise and Stasi blinked as she tried to work out what it was, then the world was all bright and loud, the babies in the corner screaming as they ran to hide under the sofa and they could only watch as strangers came in and their mama fought them with loud wails and screeches, her claws finding traction and the return screech was Catkind too.

They could see their Mama's feet as she struggled with three others, their black boots stubby which said they were all Catkind. Then they heard a Shwwwwick sound and a long black rod appeared, before it disappeared again.

Now Bandit had Minnie squashed firmly against the wall with his body, Peanut racing from the safety of the sofa to bark and bite.

"SHIT" a voice said angrily as Peanut latched onto a leg and braced as she struggled with him.

"Mainframe" Stasi screamed but there was no reply and she felt real fear for her babies now as she realised the security had been knocked out.

The baton slammed against her knee and she wailed as her claws sank deeper into the one she was wrestling with.

Peanu'ts yelp of pain as she was booted made Minnie cry out and Bandit pushed against her to muffle the noise.

There was a thump against the sofa as Peanut's limp body hit the edge of it and Stasi fell soon after, felled by a strike with the baton to her head.

Katylyn screamed with fear as she was wrenched from the nest and Bandit squealed with horror as he realised she was in danger, running from under the sofa only to find….

Silence.

They were gone.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was first into the house, walking ahead with Feather on his hip and he knew there was something wrong when Peanut and the fluffs didn't greet them.

Mainframe was silent, which was strange and he looked up to find her sensors unblinking. Something had stalled her out. He reached for the switch and the lights didn't come on. An EMP? A localized power cut wouldn't have knocked out mainframe as well.

He stood for a few seconds in shock, then his little brain stepped aside, knowing the need for a big boy now. He turned and placed Feather down, looking into his little face, "Go tell Grampy the water has flooded the basement."

"It has?" Feather's eyes blew out and he turned to run as fast as his wee legs could carry him, not looking back or he would have seen his Pop-pop's face change as Ianto Jones stood with his sidearm slid from the secure box attached to the bottom of the hall dresser.

He knew Jack would panic when he heard their danger code but he didn't have time to wait. Babies inside you know and this was his fucking house.

How dare they.

He slid along the wall in the shadows, his heart in his mouth and when he saw the little dog laying prone by the sofa something in him broke. He stumbled into the room to find Minnie and Bandit cuddled against a prone Stasi, their faces wet and full of terror.

They saw their Pop-pop and ran for him, their tails down as they scooted along the floor.

"My babies" Ianto sobbed, pulling them close.

"They took the Dottie" Bandit wailed, "I couldn't save her. They hurted mama and took the bubba!"

Jack came flying in with his Webley drawn, then stalled as he saw Ianto lifting Stasi into his arms.

"Fuck" Jack said softly, he keyed his coms and then frowned, "Mainframe?"

"A localised EMP Daddy" a little voice said and he looked at Ianto's' tear streaked face with confusion.

Jack pulled out his phone and called his son waiting outside with the Kats, "Son, lock the fluffs in the car and come inside. Nona and Marvin are coming over now."

Valentine didn't like the dull tone in his father's voice.

He entered and saw his mate and cried out, falling and ripping her from his Taddy's arms then stroking her lovely furry face as she moaned softly.

"They took Katylyn" Ianto said softly with a hitch in his voice. "I think Peanutty Dog is dead."

Valentine screamed.


	237. slaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/spido1ew1/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Peanut wasn't dead but the poor old thing was definitely worse for wear as she lay on the sofa with the Kats all fussing, their faces still wet as tears rolled unchecked down their faces.

"A couple of broken ribs and a fracture to her skull, only mild but she is getting on in age now poor old dog" Owen sighed.

Ianto grunted as he paced along the French doors, barely listening as Valentine held his poor Stasi and listened to his uncle trying to help at least one family member in this mess.

Then Ianto stopped pacing and shot out the doors.

By the time Jack recognised the Tardis' wheeze she was already winking away and Jack gaped as for the first time…Ianto left him.

.

.

.

.

The little girl had stopped crying and she clung to her little teddy with open fear as she watched the world go by.

"One?" a voice demanded, "Did you really just get one?"

"I told you, they were hiding. Only this one in the nest, a little thing" the one holding her snarled.

Katylyn whimpered as she hugged Teddy tighter and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she hoped someone would fix it soon.

"Let me see which one!"

"The dark one, I told you!" her captor growled, "The black."

"Let me see" the woman huffed again, "I do wish you had got a nice healthy one, this little runt was the one…wait. What the fuck is that? My children were orange, white and grey. This is black and …this is not a dwarf, this is a bloody baby!"

"I told you she was a little one!" he snarled and Katylyn felt herself getting shaken about.

"For the love of the goddess!" a new voice roared, "You told me this was a retrieval of your stolen kats. Are you saying we stole somebody else's Kat?"

"Well my little girl was ginger and that…that is not mine" Jazz was furious as she grabbed the little Kat by the scruff and she screamed with fear as her grip on the teddy loosened and she lost her only piece of her mama she had left.

"JAZZ!" the new voice yelled, "Stop. You're hurting her."

"Get rid of it" Jazz spat, "Go throw it…."

"What the hell is that noise?" the man who grabbed her demanded and then Katylyn was crying out as she heard the most wonderful thing in the whole little world of her tiny wee existence. "KAYLEE!"

"POP-POP!" she screamed with all her worth, finally opened her eyes to look at the adult Kats who were all looking at her with shock.

"She's talking" one said stupidly, "She's so small and she's talking."

"GET YOUR PAWS OF MY GRANDCHILD BEFORE I KILL YOU WERE YOU STAND YOU COMMON ALLEY CAT" Ianto roared as he bore down on them and Jazz squealed as he grabbed her by an ear, "You bitch, Valentine should have drowned you when he had the chance. A bad mother, a terrible mate and now…now ex-daughter-in-law…you are a naughty Kat."

The slap was hard and she wailed as he brought his hand back and slammed it into her butt again as the others started to snigger.

Ianto let her go and she backed away as he looked down at the teddy and then around wildly for the baby.

"Katylyn" Ianto said calmly as he picked the teddy up, "Come to Pop-pop my love. Your Mama is so worried about you."

One of the men went to speak and Ianto was swift, his fist slamming into the Persian's flat face and making him screech as blood spurted.

"Who hurt my dot" Ianto crooned, "Tell Pop-pop who hurt my little queen and I will cut their fucking throats, yes I will dumpling."

Katylyn was hugging her Teddy as he tucked her into his shirt and he looked up at Jazz with a wild, feral snarl. "Valentine was clear when he divorced you. You abused your children, you were a terrible wife and you deserved to pay for your crimes. You think this helps? You get out of your solitary and you do this?"

"What? Are you just out of solitary?" the gentle man demanded, "Oh by the Goddess, I do not believe this."

Ianto watched as a female entered and headed towards them, "What the hell is going on here?"

"My house was broken in to, my daughter-in-law assaulted and her new born kitten stolen by these…these arseholes" Ianto roared, "My dog was injured, my other two babies terrified as they were forced to watch their Mama get beaten with a baton while she tried to save her little girl."

Ianto opened the shirt, "See my baby? My poor granddaughter?"

Two more queens entered as he displayed the crying Kat then he closed his shirt, "I am taking her home to her injured mama who is most likely unable to nurse now. The stress has probably dried her milk up. You always were spiteful Jazz but to do this…to attack someone else for their baby is unforgivable! You didn't want your own children, fine young Kats they are now, growing up without you hurting them anymore!"

He turned on his heel and headed back for the Tardis as the sound of caterwaul followed him. He had no desire to watch the beating she was about to receive as older, stronger Queens learned of her disgrace.

Hopefully she would learn. Or they would kill her. You don't go back to solitary. Not a second time.

Turns out ….

The Tardis was quite a nice lady after all.

She was more than happy to take them home.


	238. Snuggle Puss

Ianto was in the bed with all the fluffs, even the big ones.

Jack stood with the camera taking photos to send back to the hub as little snores filled the room and then he set the phone to video so they could hear the snoring as well, the sounds of giggling from Jack would be heard in the replay at the other end.

Katylyn was safely on her Mamas chest with her Taddy cuddling her as well, the two Kats entwined beside Ianto who had a happy Peanut in his arms and three happy Kats cuddled in the bed. Bandit had managed to squeeze into Rem's arms and Minnie was triumphantly curled in Ianto's shoulder and neck area.

The fact Ianto had a pink panther onesie on was the best part, all kitties cuddled in a cute little clutch.

Jack wanted to cuddle them all but knew it was a precarious mathematical equation that kept everything on an even equilibrium and he might wake them all just leaning against the bed.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he looked at the screen, Owen's face full of excitement as he made begging hands and Jack panned the phone so Owen could see them in real time.

Then Jack shot into the hall, "Come around when you finish and bring some takeaways. Ianto will give in and let them break their diets."

"Brilliant" Rhys' voice cut in, "Tosh said the Rift I dormant at the moment, we can set the alarms and all come for a feast. Pudding?"

"Oooooo, cheesecake?" Jack asked with wide eyes and he watched them all nod with agreement.

"Did Peanut wee OK?" Owen asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, Rem insisted on peeing with her like an idiot, I think she thought he had gone nuts." Jack snorted.

"This is really scared him, the thought that he wasn't there. He really sees himself as the protector, doesn't he?" Owen smiled, "Not a medic in his future, I see a field agent."

"Yeah, me too" Jack sighed, "Feath will be archives with his beloved Pop-pop and Autumn shows quite a good computer savvy mind."

"Yeah, she loves Tosh too." Owen sighed, "I gotta go. Gonna finish that report if ya lucky."

"Owen" Jack said softly and Owen turned back to the screen, "You are doing a great job there. I appreciate this time off with my loves while they are little. You know…There will be more fluffs. Katylyn spent ages inspecting Peanut's bandages the kit put on her and even adjusted them. Could be she has a medical bent. She is female and they are known to be good nurses."

Owen's fact lit up as he remembered there was another wee fluff coming through that might follow in her Taddy's footsteps. Owen would love to teach her, especially his Katie's namesake.

By the time the team arrived Ianto was awake and he slid down the slide before carrying Feather under his arm like a huge teddy bear, the Kat clearly liking the game and Owen awed as he ran to cuddle the babies.

"Look at you Yan, so cute!" Owen gushed, careful to help with the weight of the Kat by sliding his arm under Feather and taking him off Ianto before cuddling in with a kiss to 'little' Ianto's cheek.

"Daddy? We're hungry" Ianto gripped as more Kats tumbled down the slide.

"Uncle Owen brought the team AND takeaways" Jack crooned and there was a chorus of wails and the Kats ran to see the others, Ianto giving Owen a proper cuddle now Feather was in the sofa huddle that had several members squealing under the furry pile up.

"You OK?" Owen asked as he rubbed Ianto's back and Ianto pouted as he nodded.

"Look Nutty, it's Uncle Owie" Valentine crooned as he carried his dog gently down the stairs and Owen looked expectantly for the little dot, his face lighting up as Stasi gently extracted her from her robe and handed her over.

"There's my princess" he crooned as he stuck her down his shirt and she squeaked happily, rubbing her face into his neck. "My lovely wee girl."

"Thank you uncle Owie!" the Kats chorused as they licked their lips, and he watched them each chose a piece of deep fried fish, humming happily as Autumn dished out the sauce.

'Good girl, what a lovely mama" Andy crooned as her ears turned redder and she purred as he rubbed them as if to rub her blush away.

"I'm sorry I ran off Daddy" Ianto said and Jack grunted, letting him have some lap as Ianto repeated the same thing he had said the day before, "I should have waited for you."

"Fair's fair. I left you first" Jack smiled, "Besides. Clever Tiger, you won. Right?"

Ianto looked over at the little one who was being lovingly fed a sliver of fish by her big brother Rem and smiled.

Yeah.

He won.


	239. Tiger Horse

Ianto was hiding.

Jack entered and slowed his walk as he saw what was happening and he grinned.

"Ianto? Where are you Tiger?" he called as he stomped about and the sound of the Kats giggling filled the room as their little bums were as visable as their Pop-pop's as it waggled at him with the Onesie tail waving.

"Babe?"

Ianto snorted and held his fingers to his lips as he looked at Rem who was hiding at the other end of the sofa, both of them squashed behind it as Autumn and Feather sat with the sofa cushions in top of themselves looking utterly ridiculous.

"Oh no!" Jack sagged as he dropped the newspaper onto the coffee table and plonked down on the sofa between the Kats who squealed with excitement and he let his hands fall either side, onto the cushions.

He felt them moving as they struggled to stay hidden…not, their tails hanging over the side were pretty obvious without the height of the cushions.

"Whatever am I going to do" he sighed, then called, "Stasi? Don't tell me you disappeared too darling?"

She leaned out of the kitchen doorway, the wee Kit on her chest in the tiny front pack Owen had given her, "Hi Dad. I have no idea where they are but their father is hearing about it when he gets home, that's for sure. Far too much of him in them. Maybe you should have smacked him more as a Kit!"

More mad giggling and Rem popped his head up to glare at his Mama, then disappeared again as Jack swung to stare, "What was that! Have we got rats?"

"Rats!" Rem bellowed popping up again, looking so much like Owen that Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Oscar the Grouch, any in your trash can back there?"

"So bloody rude!" Rem wailed, "Pop-pop, Grampy called me a rat!"

"Cariad!" a large orange and black striped Tiger scolded, his growl made all the more cute as Jack noted the whiskers drawn on his beloved's face, a wee bit wonky.

"Darling! Did Feath help with the whiskers? They look so cute I could lick them off" Jack crooned and Ianto frowned more.

"Did you, or did you not call our Grandkat a rat!" Ianto demanded, his wee tiger paws slamming onto his hips and Jack almost burst with amusement.

"No darling, I said I thought we had rats, I never said he was one" Jack assured his Tiger and Ianto nodded as he considered.

"OK" Ianto finally agreed, "Horsies!"

Ianto started to crawl away and three Kats started to fight for his back as Bandit calmly leapt up and triumphantly sat like royalty as he was given a horsie ride by Pop-pop.

"Ah bugger!" Rem sighed, "Well, if I had to lose it was to a good man!"

"What is the supposed to mean" Autumn snarled and Rem's whiskers fell as he saw the hole he had dug himself.

"Well, if it were Minnie I would say girl, right?" he said with fake bravo.

"So Bandit can be a man but she's just a girl?"

Rem fumbled for an answer and Feather came to his aid, "Minnie will always be a wee girl, she is our little sister. Always, like Katylyn. They will never be the warrior woman you are."

Rem looked at him lovingly as she accepted that, puffing up as she stalked off with her tail held high.

"Man but you can blow smoke up her whatnot!" Rem slumped against his brother and they giggled as they ran after their Pop-pop in the hopes of a ride too.

Valentine got home to find his parents on their hands and knees with Kats on their backs making horse noises, and he sighed as he lamented that he was too big for one too.

Taddy always gave the best ones, even bucking and making horse snorts while carefully making sure his baby never fell.

He was glad his babies would have these memories too, one day him the Pop-pop with Grandkats begging for a ride.

He hoped he would be as loved.


	240. Meat head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/roq9pfar3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack didn't know why he had done it.

It had just happened and he wished he could take it back, run over it with the SUV and set fire to it with a fucking flame thrower.

But it had happened and here they were.

It had started as a normal day, Ianto happily working in the kitchen with Stasi as the Kats helped Minnie and Bandit get ready for breakfast and it had fallen from Jack's mouth like shit from a sewer pipe.

Fuck, he wished he thought first.

"So, how are our little women doing in there?" he said to Valentine who froze, his eyes wide in warning and maybe…maybe if Jack had taken that warning he might have dug himself out, making the comment into Stasi and the wee Dot but no. Never one to take a warning was he.

"Ianto had really shown your girl how to be a good wife, but mine wears the frilliest apron, yeah?" Jack had laughed and then wondered why his son had face palmed, his paw slapping his face with annoyance.

Then the plate of bacon and eggs had landed on the table from a great height …like…over his head with a wee bit of a wrist flick like, kind of air.

Fuck.

So Jack sat as his 'wife' calmly told Valentine's 'wife' that they were going shopping with the credit card like good wee 'wifeys' and they had flounced out the door.

Yeah without a single bloody child.

Rem had been the first to twig of course from the vantage point by the teddy bear he was …er…well silly ted asked for it with his stupid smile. Rem revelled in sliding over to pat his Grampy's knee and tell him the baby was taking a shit in the flower pot.

Then Rem had reminded his Dad that the sink was still filing for the dishes. Of course it had overflowed at this stage and as the two men cleaned it up Valentine had sighed and looked over at his father who was checking the baby in the front pack"Dad? Who's watching the shit and his shadow?"

Autumn and Minnie were watching cartoons, zoned out. Feather was wiping down the table like a good kitty but Rem and Bandit were nowhere to be seen.

The payback was about to begin.

"Rem?" Valentine called out, "Wanna come to the video store?"

Nothing, even as Minnie squeaked without turning her head from the screen to let them know she was up for it. Autumn then saying she should stay until her claws were dry or they might go in and stick. The bright pink glittery nail polish did look cute on their claws.

"Rem?" Jack called sweetly, "You up there darling?"

Jack snuck up the sitars and saw the bed still messed up realising it hadn't been made.

Shit. Another job.

"Rembrandt!" Valentine roared, his patience gone, "Get your furry arse here right now or you lose PS4 privileges for the week!"

"Tad, I'm right here for the love of God!" Rem growled from the doorway to the deck, "Can't a guy have a piss outside like a normal cat?"

"Why didn't you answer me?" Valentine was suspicious as Jack relaxed. "Rem? Where is Bandit?"

"Who?"

"Oh gods" Valentine rushed outside and frantically searched or the wee boy, Jack following to watch Valentine. After a while the others came to watch too, tails twitching as Valentine yelled and checked the fence for holes.

"What's he doing Grampy?" Bandit asked as he leaned against Jack's leg.

"Looking for Bandit" Jack replied, his eyes still tracking his son.

"Why?"

"Because he is worried Rem stuffed him in a crevasse or something." Jack replied.

"Don't 'be silly Grampy, he wouldn't' do that" Bandit laughed and Jack finally twigged who was talking, looking down with relief as Valentine looked over to see him there as well.

Valentine let out a yowl of horror as he looked at the Kit, his head sporting a Mohawk and his tail completely shaved to resemble a chop stick.

"Cool huh?" Bandit preened, "Brother helped but I was the one who chose the pink for my hair."

Jack reached out to touch the solid bright pink fin and swallowed as he recognised the nail polish the girls were currently drying in front of the TV.

"Bandy, why?" Jack asked calmly.

"Coz" he shrugged, "I like it. Don't you?"

"It's very punk but what if you poke Katylyn by accident in her wee face?" Jack thought quick, "Pop-pop would have a fit if she loses an eyeball."

"Shit" Valentine said as he crunched and sniffed his son.

"We do have nail polish remover" Jack said calmly, then hesitated, "Right?"

"Shit" valentine repeated as he remembered the list Stasi had hastily written, Nail Polish Remover definitely top of it.

"Well…we can't shave it off like I would a kid" Jack groaned, "What the hell!"

The crunch of the SUV up the drive had Jack panicking and he ran back and forth making squeaking noises as the Kats watched with interest and then as the door opened Valentine slammed a hat down on the baby's head.

"Nice meat helmet there Bandy" Ianto muttered as he wandered past with shopping bags and Jack looked at the boy with confusion, turning to amusement as he saw what his son had scooped up and slapped on his wee cat's head.

The teddy must have died a terrible death by decapitation, then had its brains removed. Now Bandit sat with a teddy bear head for a hat and Valentine started to giggle.

Ianto wandered back past and slapped a bottle in his son's hand, "For when he's finished and needs to get that shit off his head."

Ianto kept walking serenely as Jack gaped.

Damn it.

He really does know everything.

Jack suspected Mainframe of narking but knew he could never prove it.

He settled for some photos of the boy with his meat helmet on.


	241. new friends?

Ianto was walking the market place checking the wares on display, stopping to hum at the Gergot politely and tap the glassware.

He then noticed a small commotion and he straightened up to find a small black Kat being pushed in his direction, a wee Tom with huge eyes showing his distress.

"Hello there young man, you look a wee bit lost" Ianto said kindly, dropping to a knee, "Have you been separated from Mama? Or are you here with Daddy?"

The little Kat whimpered and looked around, then whispered, "I can't' find them. Mama said not to wander off, Sir."

"OK" Ianto soothed, reaching out to rub little ears in the way that always worked with the babies, "Where were you with them last? Maybe we can retrace our steps, yeah?"

Ianto rose and scooped the Kat up before he could protest and held him high, scanning the crowd as they walked in the direction he had pointed.

"I didn't know we had any Catkind in the area, you must have got here not long ago" Ianto said to the wee boy, then he pointed, "A ginger? Is that Daddy?"

The little boy chirped and the large ginger swung, his face one of relief as he saw his son and he surged over, "Ragamuffin, you know you can't wander off like that!"

"Easy enough in this crowd" Ianto soothed as he handed him over, "Lovely wee chap. Nice manners, so many younglings forget the simple things."

"I am so sorry, we were only visiting but our ship has experienced a few problems and now we need to find somewhere to spend the night" he sighed as he cuddled his child.

"Your ship is not inhabitable?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"I am afraid it sank" the Ginger growled, "Hyperdrive failed and we were lucky we didn't burn up on entry. A bloody mess."

"Have you contacted your Kin to let them know you've been detained? You need Ferglan for that, he has a radio with Universal settings" Ianto pointed to a large blue tent, "This is Sol3 so it's not yet alien aware. Anyone who is here is hidden from general population I'm afraid."

"Thank you… Sonya! Look what I found!" he called out and a pretty Torty ran towards them followed by a miniature version and two gingers.

"Oh wow!" Ianto gushed, "What a lovely Clowder of babies, oh my goodness you are all so sweet! Here, want a lolly?"

Ianto shook the bag of dried shrimp and they all squealed with glee as they dug in, Ianto grinning as they all politely thanked him.

"What are those?" the Ginger asked with interest and Ianto offered the bag.

"My husband and I adopted a wee Kat some time ago. He is now grown and has a family of his own, my grandkits love these." Ianto smiled happily, "They're called shrimp. These are dried ones, the real thing is really yummy and juicy."

"Hmmmmmm, good" the mother hummed and Ianto saw how hungry they were.

"Look, I live nearby. Would you like to come for tea and maybe we can sort you out some transport? My husband might know when the next space jumper is in this quadrant." He offered, "Valentine, my son, would love to have you."

"That's mighty kind" the Ginger said happily, "I am Grover. My wife here is Sonya, the kits are Mal, Shelly, Flick and of course you have met James."

"James" Ianto grinned, "I know a few James'. All good sorts."

Ianto drove them to his house, talking with them and learning that they were way off course, probably not even capable of getting where they had intended even if their ship was still….hmmmm.

Valentine was in the garage getting a scooter down and he stood watching them all clamber out, his face lighting up as he rushed over to rub noses in greeting.

Then Stasi was there followed by the Kats and Kits, then they saw Katylyn and it was all over. They were firmly pushed inside and the kats were all playing happily in their playroom as Jack settled and held out his arms for his love, smiling as Ianto climbed into his lap and nuzzled against his neck for a while.

"So, where are you heading?" Jack finally asked.

"They're hiding" Ianto replied, "I don't think they are heading anywhere. Just away from somewhere and looking for a hiding place."

"Is this true?" Valentine asked, watching the adults blink with shock "My Taddy has a gift, he can communicate with us. He is…special. You are safe here. This planet isn't on the maps."

"We just…yes" Grover sighed as he slumped, "Our families are at war, they forbade us to breed and when they discovered that we had they placed a kill order on us."

"I've heard of this" Jack nodded, "They put a price on your pelts."

"Yes." Grover said with open dismay.

"You are welcome here" Valentine said, turning to his parents, "Right? We can do something?"

"Well, there is the Cage" Jack said, referring to the large apartment building that used to be a hotel and was now owned by Torchwood and operated by those 'imports' that could not get jobs anywhere else, like a communal living space.

"But not much playing for the Kats" Ianto frowned, "I think the Farm."

"Ah, I'll call to see if they have room. Those Vowarks might not have left on time. Bloody things never do what they say" Jack muttered as he rose and Ianto smiled.

"Don't worry, they left already." Ianto whispered to them, "The farm is a real one. Animals, fields and lots of other kids. A community for those who want a quiet life here on Sol3. Earth, we call her."

A roaring, screaming match had them turning to watch as James held Rem in a headlock until he apologised for making fun of one of his ginger siblings.

Jack laughed as he watched, knowing they would fit in nicely at the Farm.


	242. Departing now...arriving soon

James was following little Katylyn around with a look of total adoration, lifting her to her wee bed and then sitting to groom with her, their matching black fur shining in the artificial light.

"I think someone's smitten there" Val said to Grover who nodded.

"He feels left out being the only black, a throw back to my grandfather" Grover said softly, "Also, she is so small. He feels so important caring for her and she is sweet. I see Feather there is a munchkin too."

"Yes, Val is obviously adopted and we have no idea is there is dwarf or munchkin in his bloodline or Stasi's." Ianto replied as he watched the two Kats touch paws. "You must be so tired. Why not build your nest now while the food is being prepared."

They happily pulled the sofa to one side and Ianto pulled out bedding to create a nest for the family with the Kits all yowling until Ianto laughed and made another nest between the two big ones so they could have a sleepover.

"Her first night away from me" Stasi sighed, torn between happiness and regret as Val kissed her cheek and told he it would all be OK, they needed to let them be.

They were growing so fast. At least three times as fast as humans do, but once puberty hit they would slow to a human rate.

The meal was full of laughter and talking, the Kats all enjoying the feeling of family and the parentals settled their babies in the baby nest with delight, Ianto gushing with his hands clasped "all warm and snugly?"

"Now that is sweet" Jack smiled as he watched the Kats and kits all snuggle down, Bandit making sure his baby sister was not cold before settling for a snooze before tea.

Tomorrow they would go to the farm, meet the other aliens living there along with the farm animals and decide if they liked it enough to settle there and join the little community.

Somehow, Ianto knew they would.

Jack finally had his love alone as they snuggled in their own bed, kisses and soft stroking calming them both for sleep, then a soft chirp had Ianto leaning over the side of the bed to look at the little Kat reaching up.

Feather.

Ianto hooked his sweetling into the bed and they all settled once more, this time with a purring little boy roughly the size of a five year old, covered in that lovely shimmery fur that was neither gray nor black, but something magically in-between, his short arms kneading against his beloved Pop-pop's chest.

The house settled.

The world turned.

.

.

.

.

.

And here is where I will finish part 1 of Feather verse.

Yes, that does mean a part 2 is coming, I will begin trying to sort my mad thoughts into the story during the Easter holidays and hopefully start posting soon after.

Part 2 'Arrivals and Departures' will be coming soon.


	243. Chapter 243

Hey there….in case you've not noticed ,Feather the next part, is now up and running…Feather Weight picks up after the Kats are fully grown and starting their own families.  
Pop-pop had a bit of empty nest syndrome and Jack is struggling with a problem.  
Come on over…


End file.
